Na'nohto
by Karma1987
Summary: The second story in the Cheyenne Number Series, The season eight of DQWM following on from Nesohto. Each chapter is an episode extending the world of Colorado Springs and the Sully family. Now complete
1. Bequests and Requests

_This is the sequal to Nesohto if you want a cliff notes version of that story I can pm you one. This will follow the same format of one chapter is an episode. Nice easy chapter to ease you in. Let me know what you think _

_Kate x_

_Disclaimer: Dr Quinn Medicine woman and it's characters belongs to whomever owns the rights. I am merely borrowing them and keeping the story going. _

Na'nohto

A season 8 story

Bequests and Requests

With a contented sigh he watched his children playing together in the living room he had built five years ago. His carefully hand hewn home, filled with what he craved most in the world, his family. Sully grinned as his three year old daughter clapped her hands with delight as his tall almost a man son coaxed Esmee to reach for the toy in his hand. The baby was just a few days shy of being six months old, his little chunk of a newborn, seemingly turning overnight into a long legged happy baby, as bald as coot, having lost all her hair and with almost the exact same disposition as his older daughter. His two precious blessings. Sully was not inclined to believe in God preferring the spirits of his Cheyenne family but when he saw those two perfect beings he had no choice. Smiling he turned and headed up the stairs, moving towards his bedroom where his greatest blessing resided.

Sully smiled as he entered the bedroom, his vision encompassed by his beautiful wife lying in the bed, her eyes closed, her face a picture of serenity, her hands resting protectively on her extended abdomen. It was true that women became lovelier during pregnancy and with Michaela it was especially true. Her skin glowed, her already lustrous hair took on a shine as it thickened and her belly swelled with their baby. Despite her nature to get involved with everything and push herself too hard, she had done as her doctor ordered, spending 12 hours a day resting in bed, not moving unless she needed to relieve herself. She of course had taken the order in the least unobtrusive way, going to bed at eight thirty or nine and then remaining in bed until her confinement period was over.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to him with a smile, "Have you come to rescue me?" she teased gently. An unexpected medical emergency had led her to be at the clinic until midnight performing minor surgery which meant her time in bed had been put back.

"Sure" he grinned and settled himself on the mattress beside her, his hand moving to stroke the gentle mound of her stomach, his grin widening "You and Bean feeling Ok?"

"Oh we're fine" she sat up so she could lean against his hard torso "I would like to enjoy the daylight though, what's left of it" she looked at him hopefully.

Sully looped his arm around her, his fingers gently tracing the soft contour of her arm. With winter now officially hitting Colorado Springs, the days were almost nonexistent; the light was fading almost as soon as the sun peaked in the sky, as the night time marched towards its equinox.

"You got five minutes" he told her as his other arm returned to stroking her belly. As with her pregnancies with their girls this period of her pregnancy fascinated him, it was the period when her belly began to rise, changing every day, getting a bit bigger every day, stretching her towards the pumpkin like proportions she would take near the end. Every day he got to watch his beautiful accomplished wife have to figure out how to do something a little bit differently and he loved it when she looked thoughtful, how her kissable mouth would twist in concentration and a little wrinkle would appear on her forehead, as the insecurities she felt ran through her mind, especially as it meant he got to give her a warm protective loving hug. He looked down as she grabbed his hand and moved it to the other side of the baby filled dome.

"Do you feel that?" she asked him as she pressed his hand flat against her abdomen. "Bean's moving" she smiled relishing the movement she felt within.

"Nope" Sully sighed slightly, wishing he could feel the baby they had affectionally named Bean. While the baby and Michaela was certainly bigger then when they had first found out and given it its moniker, their baby was still too small for him to feel through her soft yet firm skin.

"A few more days" she gave him a hopeful look "the movements are feeling like proper kicks now, not just bubbles and jerks, only very soft"

Sully grinned relishing the thought of being able to feel his new child "Reckon Bean'll be like Dancer"

Michaela sat up, pulling herself to rest on her knees she faced him "Of course, our babies all love to kick me" she leaned in, kissing him strongly, her lips probing and pulsing as they pressed against his. She broke apart from him with a blissful sigh, flopping backwards to rest on her behind she placed her hand on her belly, her other reaching out to stroke his leg.

Sully gulped back his desire, if it wasn't for his wife's delicate condition he would simply lean forward and engage with her, but the life within her was too precious to risk for a few minutes of bliss that he would be able to experience once the baby had been born and for the rest of their lives together. Eager to control himself he forced himself to change the subject, forcing his mind onto the mundane and away from the stunning woman before him. "Jake came by earlier" he took a calming breath "There's a town meeting this afternoon"

"Oh" Michaela smile dropped "Did he say what it was regarding?"

Sully shook his head, he frowned as he noted her shift in demeanour "You alright?"

"I would like to spend some time with the children, and I'm still feeling a little tired" she admitted

"Then stay in bed a bit longer" his frown deepened as she began scooting over to the side of the bed.

"No" she shook her head "It's a I'm not too tired to be pottering around the house tired, but I am too tired to be dealing with the likes of Jake and Hank" she sighed as she lifted herself from the bed and began moving towards the mirror "It's not like I have a choice, it's my civic duty to..." she stopped as Sully chuckled "Why are you laughing?"

"You're waddling" Sully grinned, a grin that widened as his wife's face pulled into an angry pout and her hands went on her hips,

"I am not" she defiantly stuck her bottom lip out.

Sully climbed off the bed and imitated how she had just walked "Ya did, like this, like a duck"

"Well you are the turkey" she retorted and turned to her reflection.

"Turkey?"

"You don't remember?" she turned her head to look at him quizzically over her shoulder "You strutting like a turkey" she smiled "I remember those conversations from that trip very well"

"What conversations were they?" Sully wrapped his arms around her as she surveyed herself in the mirror.

"About sparking" Michaela smile coyly at him through her reflection.

"Oh yeah, sparking!" Sully's tanned face pulled into a wide grin, he moved his hands, positioning them so that he made a rough heart shape with his thumbs and forefingers surrounded her flattening navel "We got pretty good at sparking,"

"Amongst other things" Michaela smiled and leant back into him, her hands falling to cup her middle "Do I really look like a duck when I walk?" she bit her lip with nervousness.

"Nope, just teasing" Sully kissed her on the cheek "So whatdya feel like ya can fit into today?"

She regarded her figure for a few moments "white and blue check skirt with my white blouse and blue waistcoat" she turned to watch him as Sully moved to get her clothes. "I can do that you know"

"I know" he muttered as he rummaged through her clothes "but I wanna do it" he pulled out the garments she had requested, "James said ya gotta take it easy, so I'm making it my mission ta make sure ya do"

* * *

Michaela lowered herself into the chair alongside Jake and gave him a curt nod, her late night had thrown her body clock and even though she had spent the best part of the day resting she felt terribly fatigued. The journey into town had been exhausting, the ground was rock solid with the November cold and her sensitive body felt jarred and chilled. All she wanted to do was curl up in Sully's strong arms in front of the fire.

Loren pushed his way into the already packed church, "This better be good" the storekeeper grumbled as he pulled back his chair "I had to close early"

"Everyone had to close early Loren" Hank muttered as he joined them, slumping into his chair, he gave Michaela a nod before turning his interest to his boot.

"It ain't right" Loren moaned determined to make his point clear "Do you know how much business I could have done in an hour"

"We get it Loren" Jake waved the gavel at him "Didn't want to keep Dr Mike out too late" Michaela looked up at him in surprise, Jake blushed under her gaze "What with her being all ...um"

"Expecting" Loren offered for him at the same time as Hank said 'knocked up"

Jake stifled a laugh as Michaela shot Hank a withering look. "Expecting" he managed to get out between laughter "I didn't want her to be out too late because she's expecting"

"I appreciate your concern Jake" Michaela told him "or more to the point I appreciate Teresa's concern" she raised her eyebrow as the Mayor turned his head embarrassed.

"Sorry I'm late" Robert E ran up the aisle to take his chair "I had to bank down the forge" the blacksmith gave Michaela a warm smile as he sat down "How ya feeling Dr Mike? I know ya had a late night last night"

"I'm well thank you Robert E" Michaela smiled at him, conscious that at the front of the church she was under scrutiny of not only the council members but also assembled townsfolk.

"Right" Jake banged the gavel against the table "Let's bring this to order. As ya all know Red Simmons died last week, his estate is being handled by a lawyer in Denver, who let me know that he has left his stocks and shares to the town in pe..." he squinted at the piece of paper in his hand, "what's that say Dr Mike?"

"Perpetuity" Michaela read for him.

"Right, Perpetuity for civic improvements. The..." Jake paused again as he read the unfamiliar word "divide-nds" he sounded out slowly "from these shares are to be in trust for the town. So all the money that he would have earned this year has passed to the town, and we get it each year until we sell the stock" he looked round the silent room "Anyway the lawyer says that this year what's left is 294 dollars, and next year it will be more. The lawyer will be coming tomorrow to hand over the cash"

As he finished the room erupted with a bombardment of questions about how the money would be spent. Who would decide? Where would it be kept? Who would administer the money? Jake frowned and banged his hammer several times yet the noise in the room could not be abated.

Finally bored of the noise Hank raised his head "QUIET" he bellowed bringing the room to silence in an instant. "Council decides how it's spent" he hissed gruffly as he returned his head to look back at his boots "Money will be put into an account in the bank and the people sat in these seats will decide each year how it's spent, right Jake?"

"Right" Jake nodded "We'll open a separate account for this money, different from the one we use to pay Joe and Rachel" he nodded at the sheriff and new school teacher "It's for civic improvements so it's gonna be spent on stuff which benefits the town"

"Like sanitation" Michaela added "Building roads, improvements to the school. I believe we can assume that there will be a substantial sum, especially if you consider what is left for this year and we could make some significant improvements to the town we might otherwise not be able to afford"

The room fell silent as they took in what the council had said, the council turned in on themselves to discuss how the money would be spent this year. It took a brief discussion but satisfied Jake banged the gavel to bring the meeting back to attention.

"Right, we just decided. The year the money will be divided out to the business owners in the town"

"WHAT!" several of the townsfolk began shouting in anger, "You're all business owners"

Jake banged the wooden hammer a few times to quieten "Shut up! Look them projects Dr Mike was talking about need lots more money then 294 dollars and I don't know about you but I reckon this town is looking a bit raggedy."

Again Michaela interjected "The businesses in the centre of town are used by everyone, therefore any improvements made would benefit everyone. There will be limitations on what the money can be spent on, obviously this money cannot go into the normal accounts and day to day running of the business, but, it can be used to improve the aesthetics of a building, the efficiency of a business or the comfort to the users. For Instance the walkways that are bowed can be repaired, wood can be..."

Jake slammed his hammer down again, making Michaela jump "What Doctor Mike said. Look when we get the money we'll decide what happens all right?" he banged the gavel again bringing the meeting to a close.

Sully moved to Michaela's side, his hand reaching out to comfort her "Jake scare ya?"

"I was somewhat surprised" Michaela smiled weakly and pushed herself upright using the table for support. Once standing she reached to take Esmee from Brian who had joined them with the children. Sully got there first, lifting the baby into his son's arm "I got Dancer, you take Katie and Bean"

Michaela smiled and reached for Katie's hand, the little girl seemed slightly subdued but slipped her hand into her mother's "Sweetheart, where are your mittens?" Michaela frowned as she felt Katie's bare little hands. She crouched down and reached into the pockets of Katie's coat "Brian where are her mittens?"

"I thought she was wearing them?" Brian shrugged.

"Sweetheart" Michaela lifted Katie's chin, as the child had pressed her chin into her chest "Where are your mittens?"

"Inot weared them" Katie responded "Dey at home"

"Oh sweetheart your hands will get frozen" Michaela frowned angry at herself for not checking her daughter was appropriately attired in the rush to get to the meeting on time.

"I sit with you?" Katie looked hopefully

Michaela nodded "Yes I want you to sit with me so I can keep your hands warm. Brian will you take Esmee in the wagon?"Katie's face shifted to smile, her features transformed by the expression.

Sully wrapped his arm around Michaela's back and began to lead her from the church, eager to get her and the children home and into the warm. "Come on then gang lets get your Ma back to bed"

Michaela rolled her eyes slightly "I don't need to go to bed just yet Sully"

"Hey it's my mission" he kissed her lightly "Remember"

* * *

"What ya gonna spend the money on Ma?" Brian queried as he took a bite of his eggs.

Michaela swallowed her mouthful and shook her head "I'm not certain yet Brian"

"Maybe you could get that spig graph thing you're saving for" Brian spoke with a mouthful of egg, swirling around his tongue,

"Brian don't speak with your mouthful" Michaela admonished him "I believe the money should be used on more immediate concerns" she reached for a biscuit

"Like what?" Sully asked as he spooned some stewed apple into Esmee's mouth.

Michaela smiled "Like improvement to the waiting area..."

"three" Katie suddenly interjected, she held her hand out, her thumb holding her little finger down so that her three fingers in the middle were up to indicate the number she had just spoken "Mama had three"

Michaela frowned, "I've had three what sweetheart?" she asked confused, her hand running to smooth down Katie's flyaway silky blonde hair.

"Biskit" Katie pushed her half eaten breakfast around her plate.

Michaela looked down at her own plate, bare apart from the torn open biscuit, she blushed not realising that she had indeed consumed the quantity that her daughter had watched her eat "I'm afraid I'm quite hungry this morning"

"Have mine" Katie held out her plate "I not hungery"

Michaela shook her head "No thank you, that's your food, which you must eat"

"But I not hungery" Katie repeated, the little girl looked thoughtfully at her plate, slowly she picked up her spoon and drew a line across her plate, "I eat dat" she pointed at half the plate.

Michaela nodded knowing that it was a battle she would not win "Yes, you must eat that"

"You have that" Katie pointed to the other half of her plate, before Michaela had a chance to protest, Katie picked up the plate and pushed the half she had managed to get out of eating onto her mother's plate. Katie smiled as she looked down at her much emptier plate, carefully she speared a piece of scrambled egg and brought it to her lip. She chewed the yellow food stuff thoughtfully before opening her mouth widely "See Brian empty" she turned back to her mother "Mama you need ta eat", she leant forward and stroked the little bump at her mother's middle "Gotta keep your stwength up"

Michaela shot a sideways look at her husband "I do believe you have been coaching her"

"Nope that's all her" Sully grinned as he simultaneously spooned more apple sauce into Esmee's mouth and a portion of his breakfast into his own mouth. After he swallowed he put down his fork and moved to capture Michaela's hand, he grinned, his wife already munching her way through Katie's food "If ya hungry I can made ya some more"

"No thank you" Michaela looked sheepishly at her second time emptied plate "If we pandered to my stomach I would never leave the table" She stood up "I do believe we should get into town though, goodness knows what's going to happen when this lawyer turns up"

"You gotta be there?" Sully looked at her worriedly as she took his plate.

"Yes" Michaela told him simply as she forced herself to get up from the table and away from the plate of biscuits that seemed to be calling out to her. "Someone has to be there to control what's going on, who knows what would happen if I left this up to say Hank"

* * *

Loren pulled open the store doors, and inhaled the frigid air. It was cold but not unpleasant, a crisp cold that accompanied with the low lying sun and the frost that covered the ground made for a rather picturesque morning. He flexed his hands, making sure that the fingers of his gloves were as filled as they could be and began sweeping the walk outside.

"Loren"

The shopkeeper looked up as he was greeted by the 'Seeds and Stuff' owner, Peter O'Leary. "Morning" Loren greeted him returning his attention to his task. He paused as Peter stepped up onto the walk and put his boots in Loren's dust pile. "What do ya want Pete?" he fixed the man with a narrow eyed glare, not in the mood to be bothered as he went about his morning routine.

"Thought maybe we could talk about what we should be doing with this money?"Peter made to put his arm Loren's shoulder.

Loren took a step back seeing where this conversation was going before it had even begun. "I'm busy now Pete" he continued with his sweeping "You'll get what ya due"

"And then it will all go into the pockets of Loren Bray," the other store keeper spat at him.

"Easy now Pete" Loren scowled at the man, "that money's gonna go to a lot of different people, it'll help the whole town"

"Help line your pockets" Pete hissed again he grabbed Loren's broom, pulling it roughly away from the older man "Way I see it I should make it..."

"O'LEARY!"

Both men turned to see Hank striding across the street, his hair streaming behind him as he made his way to the store as fast as his lackadaisical stride would allow him. "I warned ya about this last night" Hank growled as he reached them. She stepped forward and shoved the other shop keeper roughly away from Loren. Hank gripped hold of the broom which was still being held by both men. Loren instinctively let go of the end, letting Hank use it for the purpose of ridding the other man. Hank shoved the shaft of the broom into O'Leary's flabby gut with a snarl "Back off O'Leary. I catch ya trying this again an you're in trouble"

"You can't talk to me like that, who died and left you king" O'Leary tried to save face "I don't have to do anything you say"

"You forfeiting your share" Hank raised one eyebrow, the rest of his body still. His lips barely moving with his words as they clung to the cigar hanging from his mouth. Taking the store owner's silence as an answer Hank shoved the broom again, this time successfully pushing the man off the walk and into the street "Didn't think so" he lowered the bristles of the broom to the ground as he took his cigar from his mouth and exhaled a ring of smoke "That guy's an idiot" he muttered under his breath "You alright?"

"Fine thanks" Loren reached out and snatched the broom back "Could have sorted it out"

"Nah Loren" Hank smirked at him "You're a fine upstanding member of the community" he cocked his head towards the Gold Nugget "I run the whorehouse, me beating someone up is expected. You coming to Grace's?"

"I got the store" Loren resumed his sweeping.

"Forget the store, no one else is opening, all figuring out how to spend their cash" Hank smirked "We gotta figure out how we divvy it out"

Loren shrugged and put the broom against the wall "You got any suggestions?"

"Nope" Hank pulled tightly on his cigar, taking down a lungful of the acrid smoke "Figured I'd leave that to Michaela" he exhaled through his nose "I know she'll have it all planned, I just go along for the ride" he smirked again "Come on Loren, my shout"

Loren raised his eyebrows "You're paying?" he scoffed at Hank

"I just said it didn't I" Hank rolled his eyes

"You've never bought me anything in your life" Loren frowned

Hank raised his shoulders with a smirk "Hey I had a good night, I'm feeling charitable. Take it or leave it old man" he leapt down onto the hard ground and began to make his way across the street.

"Hey" Loren called "Aahhh Wait a minute Hank, I gotta close up"

* * *

Michaela strode confidently into the cafe, as expected the men of the council were sat on a table together enjoying some of Grace's wares. Having tried first the store and then the barber shop and finding them empty she had been correct in her assumption that the men would be in the cafe.

"Good morning gentlemen" she paused at the table, her hands moved to stroke her growing belly out of habit but she forced them to hang listlessly by her side.

"Michaela" Hank nodded at her. He quickly stubbed out his cigar on his palm before standing and moving from the chair at the head of the table to the bench alongside Loren.

Michaela watched him curiously before giving him a small smile "Thank you Hank" she sank into the chair, and gave a soft sigh of relief that she hadn't realised she needed to give, her back thanking her for sitting down.

"Morning Dr Mike" Grace sashayed over to her "Can I interest you in some pie? It's pecan"

"I um" Michaela shook her head, having only had her breakfast an hour ago "well maybe a small piece"

"Sure thing" Grace smiled knowingly at her.

Michaela shook herself, not quite believing that she was eating as much as she was at the present moment "I" she forced herself to concentrate on the reason she was braving the chilly open air cafe. "I have come up with a way that we can distribute the money fairly"

Hank and Loren smirked at each other "Thought ya might" Hank told her with a grin. "So how's this going to work?"

"We go by deeds" Michaela told him as Grace came back with her order "That's a small piece?" she was distracted by the size of the piece of pie on the plate.

"Hey Michaela keep with us" Jake chortled at the way the woman was already tucking in to the pie.

Michaela blushed "Sorry, well I realised that we need to distribute it proportionally by the square footage of the properties"

"What now?" Hank stared at her with confusion.

"Well, some properties are larger than others so it would be unfair to just divide it equally amongst all the businesses. On the deed it states the size of the building, the square footage" Michaela explained "Well we would then add up the square footage based on the deeds, and divide the 294 dollars by this number. That amount would be the value of one square foot. The total each property would get would then be equal to their own area" she looked up from her half eaten pie, the men were staring back at her blankly "It's the fairest way"

"Right" Jake shook his head, pushing his hat back he rubbed his temples trying to assimilate what he had just heard. "And you're gonna work this out?" he asked hopefully.

"Actually I was going to suggest James Caulfield, he has no vested interest in any of the businesses and as it was pointed out in the meeting last night, we are all business owners. James would be impartial."

"James sounds perfect" Jake sighed with relief "When could he do it?"

Michaela swallowed her mouthful "I have an appointment with him at 11 I'll ask him then"

"Great" Jake clapped his hands together, he stared at Loren as the older man suddenly rose from the table "Where you going?"

"I gotta go find my deed" Loren called over his shoulder.

"Me to" Hank threw some coins down on the table

"Do you not keep it safe?" Michaela looked up at him curiously

"It's in my filing pile" Hank told her with a grin, "I just ain't done my filing for a couple of years" he smirked as Jake quickly rose.

"Jake" Michaela spoke the mayor's name incredulously

"I knew where it was" Jake told her, adding a coin to Hank's pile "Just when Teresa moved in she reorganised"

Grace moved over to Michaela with the tea pot and poured her a cup "Those men, hard to believe they run the town" she rolled her eyes "You Ok? I mean is everything Ok with little one, for you to be seeing James" she pointed at Michaela's middle.

"It's just a check up" Michaela assured her "I trust you and Robert E have your deeds in a secure place"

"We sure do" Grace grinned at her, she turned as she noticed a customer beckon to her "High up where Freddie can't get to them, I swear that boy gets into everything"

* * *

Michaela released her breath as she heard James say the four words she needed to hear most in the world "Well everything appears fine"

"You're certain?" Michaela asked as her colleague moved to sit at her desk to complete his chart

"Yes" James told her with a smile "Maybe a little bigger then with the expected dates, but as it's you I'll let that one slip" Michaela blushed and became very interested in repositioning her skirt to conceal her abdomen. "Oof Apologies My Dear, you are of course glowing. I trust you have been taking the appropriate rest?"

"Yes" Michaela finished repositioning her clothes and lowered herself from the table "I've actually been getting more, when I have time between patients, rather than bring the children down here, I've been going up to them and reading to them in bed"

"Well that's good" James scribbled something on her chart, before shifting out of her chair so that she could sit down "Any concerns at all?" he asked as he pushed her file into the filing cabinet.

"No" Michaela looked thoughtful "Well the amount I'm eating"

"You know the answer here Michaela" James smiled at her "Don't overdo it, try to eat plenty of vegetables, use them to fill you up" he moved to sit next to her on the bench beside the desk "I can just discern the heartbeat"

Michaela smiled down and rubbed her middle tenderly "I know, I did yesterday as well"

"Give it a few more weeks, and it will be pounding away" James patted her hand "You appear to be coping well, no dizzy spells?"

"No" Michaela shook her head

"Good, I intend to keep my promise Michaela, we both know this pregnancy is high risk given your age and the conditions you seemed to suffer from while carrying Esmee, but I am confident the outcome will be what we want, and I will do my best to make sure that happens, as I know you are" James patted her hand again, "as for your request about the invitation to attend the wedding, at present you are allowed to go, subject to you continuing to progress well and allowing me to check you before you leave and the promise that you get properly assessed when you arrive and before you leave"

"Of course, Thank you" Michaela smiled widely. "I do actually have another request" Michaela looked at James hopefully "I trust you heard about the endowment that the town has been left"

"and as an impartial observer" James continued for her with a smile "What would I have to do?"

"Just some calculations" Michaela assured him

James inclined his head "Of course my dear, I will do anything to assist in the process"

* * *

Sully stirred as he felt Michaela move from the bed, when the bedroom door did not open he opened his eyes and searched in the gloom for his wife. She was stood over Esmee's cot, staring down at the sleeping baby.

"Caela?" he rubbed his eyes as he sat up "You're supposed to be in bed"

"I know" she turned to look at him "I need to stand, the baby feels like it's cutting off my blood to my leg"

Sully scrambled from the bed to hold her "You ok?" his protective arms encircled her.

"I'm fine Sully" she assured him "It happened with Esmee and Katie as well"

Sully held her for a moment, cuddling her into him, he held her drinking in her smell, intermingled with the smell of the baby only a foot or so away from them in the cot, the smell of his family "Come on" he bent down and scooped her into his arms

"Sully" Michaela chastised him as he settled her into the bed "I need to..."

"You need to be in bed" Sully told her firmly as he lowered himself to the floor, he gave her a quick smile and put his mouth to her belly "Bean give ya Ma a break" he looked up as Michaela exhaled

"It's moving" she whispered to him, she reached for his hand and placed his palm on the curve beneath her belly button. "Do you feel it?"

Sully thought hard, he shrugged "I dunno" he stared intensely at her bump "I might be, but I'm not sure if I'm feeling it because I want to feel it and you're telling me it's moving or because I am actually feeling it" he sighed and rose from the floor scrambling over her to nestled beside her, his head curled into the curve of her neck, his hand moving back to stroke her tummy "What's it feel like for you?"

"It's difficult to explain" Michaela sighed "It's as if I'm being flicked" she lightly flicked Sully on the forearm "Like that"

"You're so lucky" Sully told her as he turned his head and kissed her shoulder.

"I believe it does balance out" Michaela stroked his hair, Sully when he was sleepy seemed so childlike, it was almost as if she was watching Katie but he was a fully grown male. "Back ache and numb legs"

"Your back aches" Sully's head rose again "why didn't you say?"

"It's fairly insignificant"

Sully ignored her and levered her forward, pulling the pillows out of the way he slid behind her, intuitively he reached for her lower back, his fingers working their magic on her under stress muscles, he grinned as he heard her give a moan of contentment "That the spot?"  
"Yes" she exhaled breathily.

Sully swallowed her breathy tone calling to him, making him want to act though he knew he couldn't with Michaela in such a fragile state. Instead he had to make do with leaning forward and kissing her shoulder as his fingers kneaded on.

"Sully please don't do that" she raised her fingers to pry his face away from her neck "Despite my aches and pains I am feeling quite libidinous, which because of Bean I can't act on,"

"Libidinous?" he raised his head as she requested, his eyebrows rose as she turned her face to him. He grinned as he took note of her lust laden eyes "Oh" he kissed her cheek "Guess we'll just have to make do with massaging"

"Yes" Michaela sighed "Months and months of massaging"

"Followed by years and years of quenching your libido" Sully kissed her softly

Michaela smiled and repositioned herself so that her legs straddled Sully "I'll hold you to that Mr Sully" she kissed him hungrily

"It's a promise Mrs Sully" he kissed her lightly and shifted her to lie in her place in the bed, carefully he pulled the covers over her, ensuring her warmth and nestled in beside her, his hand moving to stroke the space between her rising belly and tender breasts "it's a promise"

* * *

"Good Afternoon Michaela can I join you?"

Michaela looked up from her simultaneous attempts at feeding her daughters to greet Cynthia "Of course" she nodded with a smile "Though I'm afraid you join us in the midst of a battle" she raised her eyebrows towards Katie.

Cynthia smiled and chose her seat beside the little girl "And what have we got here?" the elegant dressmaker picked up the spoon beside the little girl's child sized portion of the food "fried chicken, corn bread, potatoes and corn. Mmm"

"You want?" Katie looked hopefully at her

Cynthia nodded "But I will order a grown up plate" she smiled as the little girl frowned "Oh dear, the wind better not change, else your pretty face will get stuck like that"

Katie looked at her mortified, "Dat true?" she asked her mother, who was smiling with amusement at the exchange between her little girl and the dressmaker.

Michaela nodded, with her daughter occupied she managed to take a mouthful of her own food "It is very nice Katie"

Katie twisted her mouth before sighing dramatically, deep in thought the little girl carefully portioned out her already pre cut food, "I eat that"

"No" Michaela slid slightly more into the portion that Katie had made "You have to eat that"

Katie huffed slightly but nodded and very slowly began to nibble at the food her mother had told her to eat.

Cynthia chuckled slightly "Well that I agree that was quite a battle"

"I pray it's just a phase" Michaela rolled her eyes, the last few weeks Katie had been less than ideally behaved when it came to eating her food. The little girl refused to eat her entire plate, so she had resorted to putting more on Katie's plate to at least make sure that Katie ate enough to keep going, which in turn meant that she herself was eating more, as she more often than not ate the leftovers. Esmee on the other hand had begun to eat 'food' or at least mashed up fruit and vegetables and appeared to be thoroughly enjoying it, evident by the fact that she kept opening her mouth for more. Michaela obliged, spooning some more of the sweet potato mulch into the baby's mouth. Esmee swallowed the orange coloured pulp before dribbling half of it down her chin and giving Michaela a beaming smile.

"I do believe the wee bairn likes that" Cynthia chortled.

"What's wee burn?" Katie asked curiously as she pulverised a piece of chicken.

"Wee means little, bairn means child" Cynthia explained to the little girl "Something you are going to stay if you don't eat your lunch" she smiled at Michaela "Have you thought about what you're going to spend your share on?" she raised her hand to catch Grace's attention.

"I was considering painting the clinic, as Jake so eloquently put it the town is looking 'raggedy' and I fear that the clinic is contributing to that image" she sighed "I was thinking perhaps blue, or possibly yellow"

"Yellow, sounds good" Cynthia mused "It would certainly brighten up a cloudy day"

"That's true" Michaela smiled, and quickly took a mouthful of her own rapidly cooling chicken "and yourself?"

"We are pooling our resources and getting a porch made to cover the walk outside the parade. Do you think Sully would be interested in the work?"

"I can ask him" Michaela offered "I never like to answer for Sully, I'll let you know his decision"

* * *

"Michaela you ready?" Sully pushed open the door to the clinic, he smiled as he found it empty knowing that it meant that she was more than likely upstairs with the girls. He stepped inside the clinic and closed the door before moving to the internal door. He frowned as he encountered several large cans of paint neatly stacked beside the internal door. Quickly he bounced his way up the stairs, and made his way to the recovery room which doubled as a nursery, he paused outside as he heard Katie giggling away at something, he pushed the door open. Bemused he stared at his wife, her figure encased in taupe work overalls. "Michaela?"

"Papa" Katie waved at him from the bed "Look Mama got legs"

"Your Mama's got great legs" Sully told the little girl with a wink to his wife, he sat himself on the bed, pulling the three year old onto his knee

Katie wrapped her arms around her Pa "You have good day Papa?"

He smiled at his little girl's sweetness "I sure did, how about you?"

"I readed and drawed and got Esmee to laugh, I made new game, we play later" Katie grinned at him "It called bubble"

"Bubble, How do you play Bubble?" Sully asked unable to prevent the grin that spread across his mouth at Katie's imagination.

"We make bubbles" The little girl wetted her lip and then casually made a film appear across her mouth.

"Katherine Sully!" Michaela admonished her daughter "We do not do that"

"Why?" Katie looked at her curiously

"Because it is not appropriate behaviour" Michaela frowned at her daughter

"Esmee does it" Katie protested pointing at her sister the little girl slid from her father's knee and crawled to the foot of the bed, "She does it all da time"

"Esmee is a baby, she does not know better" Michaela reasoned "You are three, you do"

Katie folded her arms and looked up at her mother with a trembling bottom lip "Now don't cry"

Katie did the opposite of her mother's request, tipping her head back and letting out a fearsome wail.

Michaela stared at her dumbfounded, Katie was always testing the boundaries of what she could and couldn't do, it was part of being a child, but normally the little girl would accept what she was told and move on. Michaela watched mortified as Sully tried to lift their daughter onto his lap but she squirmed away from him. "Katie?" Michaela moved to the bed, lowering herself onto the mattress she succeeded in trapping their daughter between them. "Sweetheart, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm just trying to help you learn, so you can be a big girl"

"I ... don ... wanna ... be a ... big girl" Katie managed to speak between her sobs.

"Why not?" Sully rested his hand on her back, moving it back and forth as he tried to calm her.

"You ... don ... love... me ...proper...wy coz...I not...a...bab...by" the little girl took a shuddering breath "You...only love...Esmee and...Bean" She dissolved into tears again, her tiny body shaking with the force.

Michaela looked up at Sully, her heart broken at the fact that her little girl thought she wasn't loved the same as her younger siblings. With the little girl in such a state Sully managed to scoop her into his arms, he shifted closer to Michaela so that his wife could encircle her arms around their stricken daughter.

"Katie" Michaela lowered her face so that it was level with the child "We love you the same, just Esmee takes more time because she's a baby and I have to lie down a lot so that I don't get sick" she stroked Katie's long blonde hair, smoothing the strands that had worked their way out of her plait.

"Don have special name" Katie mumbled staring at her mother, her deep brown eyes leaking her pain down her rosy cheeks.

Sully blew slowly out of his mouth "Would having a special name make you feel better?"

"Name just from you an Mama" Katie nodded, she snuggled her head into his chest.

"May I venture a suggestion?" Michaela asked after a few moments of contemplation. Gaining a nod from her husband "Twinkle," she continued as she saw the glimmer of confusion pass across Sully's face "because when you smile your eyes Twinkle, like a star or a precious stone" Michaela angled her ring finger letting her engagement ring capture the failing light to add emphasis to what she was saying "You light up my life when you smile"

Sully grinned "I think that sounds perfect. Whatya think Katie?"

"Twinkle" Katie sounded out, she stared at her mother's ring, before a small smile pulled across her face "Yes please, I like dat"

"Twinkle, Dancer and Bean" Sully gave the complete set a test "Sounds good"

Michaela shifted closer still, her leg pressed against Sully's "Katie, I need you know that your Pa and I love you so much"

"We do" Sully agreed "We love having a big little girl"

"Big little girl?" Katie turned her head to look at him

"Coz even when ya like ya Ma and having babies of ya own, you'll still be our little girl" he kissed her head "You'll always be our little girl"

"I love you" Katie responded burying her face in his chest, her fingers tracking over the red and white beads around her father's neck.

"You ready to go?" Sully asked his wife as he looked up from the little girl in his arms, "Sounds like I got a few girls who need an early bed time tonight"

"Almost" Michaela shifted off the bed "I just need to change"

Sully looked her up and down "Why are you wearing those?"

Michaela blushed slightly "I thought you might like them" she told him with a cheeky smile "I got them so I wouldn't ruin any of my clothes"

"This to do with all them paint cans downstairs" Sully asked with a frown. Michaela's answer was lost as Esmee made her presence known. Michaela turned and lifted the squalling infant out the cot and began to quiet her. Knowing that the children needed to get home Sully forced his uneasiness to one side, it was something they could talk about later.

* * *

Sully watched Michaela as she held her shift against her small but defined bump to inspect it, this daily ritual had initially began as just her way of holding off her 12 hour confinement for a few minutes but now as she had become more used to the time in bed and she had begun to grow she was doing it daily to check for her inevitable expansion. He knew that there was an element of fear that accompanied this inspection, considering how large she had been with Esmee, and she was terrified of becoming that large again but equally the fear was accompanied by wonder, for although his wife was an incredible physician no one really knew what went on inside of a mother when she grew a baby, and what they did know came from dissection of corpses. While it was incredible to see the outward changes in Michaela he wished, as he knew she did as well, that he could see inside her belly to see what the baby was doing, how Bean was growing.

He tilted his head as Michaela changed position observing herself from the other side. Michaela blushed as she caught sight of him watching her and removed her hands. "Don't be embarrassed, I like watchin" Sully held his arm out for her as she moved towards the bed "It's amazin what's goin on" he grinned to himself, realising he'd probably said this to her before "You're amazing" he cuddled her to him as she sat down

"You always say that" She whispered with a smile "Not that I tire of hearing it" she kissed him sweetly "It must be very draining for you to keep having to reassure me"

"Not draining at all" Sully shook his head, sighing he took his chance, broaching the subject that had been bothering him since he had collected his family from the clinic. "Michaela, ain't ya gonna find it tiring to be paintin the clinic? I know that's what ya want ta do with the money but why don't ya leave it to me and Brian,"

"But there's so much to do, and it's my clinic" Michaela reasoned, she sat up slightly pulling out of his arms "I can do it you know"

"I know ya can, I know ya can do anything ya set ya mind to" Sully told her earnestly "but do ya need to be doin it?"

Michaela raised her eyebrow "How do you mean?"

Sully lovingly reached out and stroked the gentle swell "You know what I mean. Think about it" he rose from the bed, and fluffed her pillows for her "Come on, time for you and Bean to get ya rest" he took her shoulder and helped her to lie back on the pillows. He offered her her book, Michaela took it reactively but he could tell she wouldn't read it her face pulled into an expression of deep consideration. He kissed her softly on her hair line "I'll see you in a bit, gonna spend some time with Brian"

* * *

Michaela opened the door to the clinic and smiled, Sully and Brian along with Cloud Dancing and Horace were making a start to the clinic's paint job, the bare wooden walls disappearing under the coat of vibrant yellow paint.

"Sully" She called to her husband, biting her lips she waited for him to turn with the inevitable frustrated look,

Sully turned as he heard her call, he sighed taking in Michaela stood in her newly purchased overalls, paint brush in hand "You made up your mind then"

"The girls are taking a nap"

"What's that got to do with you paintin?" Sully asked her frustrated.

"All I'm going to do is sit on the bench and paint what I can reach and when the girls wake up, I will look after them. I won't overdo it"

"Fine" Sully shrugged knowing there was no point in arguing with her, he knew her too well, she would get defensive and then do more then what she had said she would, tiring herself out, put the baby at risk, put herself at risk, just to prove she was not helpless, as she assumed he thought. He shook his head slightly, Michaela was far from helpless, he just worried for her, because he had no way of knowing how she was actually feeling, and Michaela was very good at hiding behind her medical terminology when she wanted to.

"Fine, that's it?" Michaela looked at him curiously; surprised by the lack of protest.

He nodded "Yep, that's all" he turned to go back to his painting.

"Sully" Michaela called him back.

"It's fine Michaela" Sully muttered picking up his brush "Just do what you feel able"

* * *

Michaela looked up as Sully and Brian slumped into chairs around the table where she sat feeding the girls in the lamp lit café.

"We are done" Brian told her as he leaned forward to sneak a piece of Katie's food. His hand retreated as his little sister gave a squeak of displeasure.

"You've done it all?" Michaela looked at her husband and son in amazement.

"Yep" Brian told her proudly "We may have to go over bits though, it was getting a bit dark to see, Right Pa?"

"Right" Sully agreed.

"May I see?" Michaela requested eagerly, a smile blossoming across her face.

"Sure, if ya can" Sully nodded.

"I'll watch the girls" Brian offered, standing so he could take his Ma's seat in between the two small bundled up children.

Sully rose and held his paint fleck hand for Michaela to take, she stood and moved towards him, loosely grasping his hand so that he could lead her to show her their handiwork.

"You're hand is cold" Michaela observed, rubbing her thumb over the cold surface of the back of his hand. "Oh" she exclaimed as they rounded the corner, Sully's hand momentarily forgotten she took a few paces away from him, and took in the sight of her freshly painted clinic "Sully it's wonderful!"

"All we did was paint it yellow" Sully stared at her curiously, wondering why tears had begun to roll down her cheeks

"It looks so wonderful, you've done such a fantastic job" Michaela wiped her cheeks dry

"So why are you crying?" Sully grinned at her

Michaela sighed "It's just the baby" she reached her hand back for him "I just seem to feel things more keenly when I'm pregnant" She took Sully's hand into hers "You're hands are very cold, do you have gloves?"

"They're in the wagon," Sully told her with a smile, relishing in Michaela fussing over him.

She turned herself so that she could press her back into his chest, slowly she drew his hands inside her overalls, bringing them to rest on her shirt covered belly "Caela" he nuzzled her neck surprised by her boldness.

"The stomach is the warmest part of the body after eating" Michaela told him with a small smile, "I'm simply administering preventative treatment"

Sully chuckled at her tone, he opened his mouth to play along when a sensation stopped him "Caela, Is Bean movin?"

"Yes" Michaela smiled as Sully removed one of his hands and moved to kneel before her, his hand still within the front of her overalls cupping her bump. Michaela stroked his hair, marvelling at his awe filled face "Can you feel it?"

"Yeah" Sully grinned at her "It's really real now"

"I was just getting fat before?" Michaela teased him gently

Sully shook his head "No I mean for me it's real now, I can be part of it because I can feel the baby"

"You're always part of it Sully" Michaela gently kissed him, pulling at him gently to stand up "You're part of me,"

"Thank you" Sully whispered kissing her tenderly

"Thank you" Michaela rested her forehead against his chin "Thank you for doing such a wonderful job of the clinic," she wrapped her arms tightly around him "and for taking care of me and Bean"

"It's my mission, remember" Sully rubbed his arms up and down her back "Most important mission I ever had"


	2. Metal Teeth

_Hi, everyone, here's the next chapter which sees the return of Al and his gang of kids._

_Hope you enjoy it let me know what you think_

_Kate x_

* * *

Metal teeth

He ran his feet pounding on the cold ground, his heart pounding in his aching chest. He could see the Smoke, see where he was supposed to find help. He had been running for too long, his body rebelling against him, the cold November air feeling like it was shredding his overworked lungs. He didn't even know if it was too late, all this could be too late. But he had to try, had to try find someone who could help. Had to find Preacher Tim.

Teller launched himself over a fence and started running for the white building, the church, where Al said he would be. "PREACHER TIM!" he screamed as he ran hoping that the blind man would hear him and close the distance. "PREACHER TIM!"

Sully turned as they heard the boy screaming for the Reverend, he rose in an instant, as did Michaela both of them drawn by the appalling state the boy of 12 looked to be in, filthy, red faced and splattered in blood. Sully ran from the table in the cafe, moving to intercepting the child. He was on the boy in moments seizing him in his strong arms.

"NOO!" the child screamed, kicking and screaming to get out of the arms he found himself in. "LET ME GO!" he kicked at Sully catching the man in the knee. "PREACHER TIM!" he kicked again, forcing Sully over, both of the males going sprawling onto the ground.

"STOP IT!"

Teller looked up and gasped, she was beautiful even though she was frowning, her hands on her hips, her swollen belly jutting forward, a mother. Something he hadn't seen for years, a beautiful woman, with arms so inviting, arms he needed to crawl into. Have them rock him, and stroke his hair, as his mother used to do, what all mother's did. He bowed his head in shame "I'm sorry," he whispered "I need Preacher Tim, please mother, I need Preacher Tim, the metal teeth got baby Ben, Al said I had to get Preacher Tim."

* * *

Michaela tried to wipe the boy's face for the second time, as with her first attempt he moved away from her hand. The boy was twitching, jumpy, his legs bouncing up and down as he sat upon the examination table, almost as if he was still running. He slid off the table his blue eyes roving around the clinic, taking in her medicines and surgical tools.

"We need this," he pointed to the suturing equipment as he peered through the glass fronted cabinet, "Baby Ben is spilling his crimson, Lettie can't stop it, the metal teeth munched him good."

Michaela watched the curious child nervously, she wished that someone was with her in the room, he seemed so unpredictable, but with Sully upstairs sorting the girls out and Brian gone to fetch the Reverend, she was alone. Wanting to help the boy but not wanting to put herself in potential danger, Michaela took refuge behind her desk, hoping that the furniture would provide her some protection should the boy turn as feral as he looked. She knew that one shout and Sully would be with her in moments but equally she knew from when she had been attacked by Carmen and shot by the mad man that the situation could change in a moment and while she was carrying Bean she was not going to take any unnecessary risks.

"Mother, you're a healer!" the boy chattered suddenly putting Michaela and the room into context "You have to help Baby Ben," he moved to the desk, gripping the desk with his thin dirty fingers. "He's spilling his crimson" he looked at her earnestly "Some metal teeth got him, he's spilling his crimson!"

Michaela was saved from the boy's intense stare by the door opening and The Reverend rushing in.

"Preacher Tim."

"Teller?" The Reverend found the child with his sightless eyes, obviously shocked to hear the child in the clinic.

"Al said I had to get you, some metal teeth got Baby Ben, he's spilling his crimson. Al said you had to come, help him and Lets, he thinks Baby Ben is going skywards," Teller spluttered rushing to the blind man. The boy's dirty fingers gripped hold of the Reverend's clean ones "Please Preacher Tim, Al said you gotta come. The Mother should come to," he turned and fixed Michaela with another intense stare. "The Mother is a healer; she could stop Baby Ben going skywards."

"Reverend how do you know this boy?" Michaela watched the interaction with surprise "Brian would you get Sully and go sit with the girls please."

"Sure Ma," Brian quickly did as he was asked, leaving the trio alone in the room.

"Reverend?" Michaela asked again.

"Preacher Tim we have to go, Baby Ben is spilling his crimson!" Teller urged.

"Spilling his crimson?" The Reverend frowned "Teller do you mean he's bleeding?"

"Yeah, metal teeth," the boy frowned struggling to find the standard word for what he was describing "Bear trap! Ben stepped in a Bear trap, Al thinks he's going skywards."

"Reverend?" Michaela stared at her pastor thoroughly bewildered, amazed that the man had come in and in less than a minute deciphered what the curious boy had been talking about.

"How far away?" The Reverend ignored Michaela his attention focussed on Teller.

"Sun fell down an hour," Teller told him. "I ran fast as I could scurry. I know where I broke the wood, Please Preacher Tim we gotta go!"

"Why didn't you bring him here?"

"Lets made us stop, couldn't stop the crimson flow with us carrying him," Teller shook his head "Please Preacher Tim, you and the Mother, please you gotta come!"

"Michaela," The Reverend turned his face towards her, finally acknowledging her presence in her own clinic "Can you come with me? I need your help."

"How do you know this boy Reverend?" Michaela asked again.

"It's complicated," The Reverend brushed aside her question. "Please Michaela, this boy, Ben he's seven perhaps eight, please will you help me?"

Michaela frowned her hand moving to support her growing bump her eyes focussing on the photograph of Katie and Esmee that sat on her desk, trying to imagine what it would be like if one of her precious girls got hurt. She wanted to help she knew that, it was in her nature to help, but she had so much more at stake right now. She shook her head, struggling with her internal conflict, trying to decide whether she should go, go out into the woods, where she would be for most likely hours, in the cold, not resting, everything against James orders for keeping herself healthy, for keeping her baby healthy.

"Please Mother!" The boy rushed at her taking her free hand, gripping it tight "Please Mother" he begged. "He needs help, Baby Ben needs help, please help him, please, we can't lose anymore we can't!"

"Leave her alone kid," Sully snarled at the child as he entered the room, his protective streak coming to the fore as he took in the sight of his wife looking so confused and helpless, so unlike Michaela. "Caela?"

"Sully," she pulled her hand out of Teller's grip and held her hand out to her husband "I don't know what I should do," her eyes dropped down to her bump, which in the last few days had extended beyond her swollen breasts, making her belly visible as she looked directly down.

"Do what you think is right," Sully told her wrapping his arms around her.

"It's a little boy and he's hurt," Michaela sounded as she rested her head against his chest "I have to go."

Sully bit his lip before responding "Ok," he pushed her away from him, holding her by the shoulders "But the minute you feel you need to stop, we stop."

"Come on!" Teller pushed between them grabbing Michaela's hand "Come on mother, we have to save Ben from going skywards!"

* * *

"We go through there," Teller grabbed hold of Sully's arm, his other skinny arm pointing to a slight break in the tree line. "That's where I broke the wood, 15 minutes scurry from here."

Sully guided the wagon to rest beside the trees as far from the train track as he could. He dismounted, frowning as the boy leapt from the wagon bumping him from behind.

"We must hurry!" Teller pulled insistently at his coat.

Sully scowled at the boy "We go as fast as she can manage," he held his hand out to Michaela as she tentatively rose from her prone position in the back of the wagon. She took his hand, and carefully made her way to the back of the wagon so Sully could lift her down. Michaela stayed tight to Sully as he reached to help the blind Reverend down from the wagon, now she was away from the warmth and safety of the clinic feeling like she needed him all the more. The night had closed in on them, just the last few trails of light being chased away by the darkness. She shivered, even with her thick cowhide coat she felt cold, her belly felt warm, but the rest of her felt like ice, almost as if her body had pulled in on itself, keeping the baby cosy and safe, while her extremities could freeze. She leant into Sully letting him place his strong protective arm around her.

"You ok?" he asked her as they slowly plodded towards the trees where the boy was bouncing with nervous anticipation.

"I wore the wrong coat today," she sighed and ran her hand round her middle, she could feel the tension in the buttons, it would more than likely be the last time she wore the brown suede coat while it was cold enough to require her coat to be done up.

"If you get cold you let me know," Sully rubbed her arm "You can wear my jacket."

"And have you freeze! I don't think so," she shook her head. "How cold do you think it is?"

"Cold enough for our breath to fog," Sully pulled her close as he could without hampering her walking.

"Do you think the girls will be alright?" Michaela asked hesitating slightly at the opening to the woods. "Do you think the horse will be alright there?"

"The girls and Brian will be fine, as will the horse," Sully kissed her gently "Come on the sooner we get this done, the sooner I can get you into bed."

Michaela sighed and took a step into the wood "We didn't have any plans for tomorrow did we?"

"Nope," Sully told her, mentally scratching out the lunch he had agreed to with Robert E, he knew that this rescue would probably stretch late into the night and that it would take them the hour return and there would probably be some kind of fallout that would require Michaela's medical expertise. She would definitely be in bed for most of tomorrow, but the way she was clinging onto him, he didn't think that it was a bad idea.

"Sully I can't see where I'm walking," Michaela told him quietly so that the Reverend couldn't hear her and think her rude.

"Kid slow down!" Sully called Teller back; he fumbled in his pocket feeling for the box of matches that he carried. "Wait a second," he disappeared back to the wagon, reappearing only a minute later with a lantern in his hand; he held it out to illuminate Michaela. She was stood tightly gripping her medical bag, her other hand cradling Bean, her face was pinched but relaxed as the light fell on her. "It's alright," he moved the lantern to his other hand so that he could resume holding her. "Can ya see now?"

"Yes."

Sully frowned as the kid approached them, his frown deepening as the boy looped his arm around Michaela's back, his mood becoming as dark as the night as he felt Michaela tense.

Michaela lean closer to Sully as Teller looped his skinny arm around her, with each step she took she felt her unease growing, even the baby seemed to be moving more, kicking her stronger than it ever had before as if it was telling her to stop and go back.

"Don't be scared Mother," Teller finally spoke "I'll help you," he removed his arm and moved a branch out of their path so that she wouldn't have to step over it "We need you Mother!"

"Her name is Dr Mike!" Sully almost spat, it was scaring him the way that Teller was calling Michaela mother. It was unnatural, so unlike when Brian and Colleen had started to call her Ma when he had first met her. Teller nodded and took a step away from them towards the Reverend, towards the person he knew was safe. Sully swallowed his anger, it wasn't the boy's fault he acted this way it was circumstance and Sully could understand why the boy was so in awe of Michaela, she left he himself in a constant state of awe almost every day.

"It isn't much more if we scurry," Teller told them pulling at the Reverend's hand to get him to move faster.

"I'm afraid I don't go any faster," Michaela told the child lightly, her back and her ankles were aching and the thought of running or indeed moving faster did not appeal, luckily the Reverend saved Sully from snarling.

"I can't go any faster either Teller, I am comfortable at this speed, it gives me enough time to correct my direction if there is something in the way." The Reverend smiled into the dark at the boy.

"You came," a voice spoke out of the darkness.

"Al!" The Reverend called out, holding his hand out to greet the boy.

Sully tightened his grip on Michaela, his hand reaching for his tomahawk at the sight of the boy appearing out of nowhere to stand in front of them; he scowled as the Reverend took the teenager's hand and greeted him warmly. He stared at the Reverend, looking at the man with a new light, wondering how he could have kept these children a secret, how he could not have told a single one of his friends of their existence. Sully glanced down at Michaela as the fingers on her left hand gripped his jacket. The boy the Reverend had called Al was staring at her, his dark eyes moving from her medical bag, to her belly and back again.

"Al," The Reverend took over "This is Dr Mike."

"She's a healer, Mother is a healer!" Teller bounced excitedly beside him.

"She ain't your mother," Al hissed at the boy. "Gotta scurry, come on." he stepped back letting Michaela and Sully move in front of him. "You got baby waddle," he muttered watching Michaela walk for a moment before pushing past her to observe her from the front. He walked backwards staring at her, watching her middle as she moved forward, "Not bad yet," Al commented. "Can you go faster, Baby Ben got munched bad!"

* * *

Michaela gasped as she saw the little boy bundled in the blankets by the fire, even with the compromised light she could see the pallor of his skin was poor, that he was breathing was shallow. She pushed her way passed The Reverend and the two boys.

"Hey," another boy stepped to block her path "You were just supposed to get the preacher not more adults!"

"She's a healer, gonna stop Baby Ben go skywards," Teller spoke for her.

The boy gave a growl and stepped back allowing her to near the injured boy. Michaela carefully got to her knees and reached to pull back the sticky blanket. She pulled a face as she felt the hot wetness of the blanket, the boy's blood soaking into the fabric. She opened the blanket and then removed the bandage. Beneath the filthy cloth the boy's leg was mangled, his flesh ripped and torn, his bone shattered by the force of the metal jaws snapping shut.

"I tried."

Michaela looked up and the teary eyed little girl who sat at the injured boy's head. Michaela lifted the injured limb, the cuts had been crudely stitched in an attempt to stop the flow of blood, and had the cuts simply been superficial the action would have served its purpose, but the cuts in the boy's leg were deeper then the rudimentary sewing could cope with. "You did a good job," Michaela assured the little girl "What's your name?"

"Lettie."

"Lettie, I'm Michaela, but most people call me Dr Mike." She smiled kindly at the little girl, instantly tuning in on the kind nature that she had seen in her own daughter. "Do you think you could help me Lettie? I'm going to need help when I operate."

"Operate!" the word reverberated around the group of children.

"Yes," Michaela locked her eyes with Al "He has very deep cuts, and his bone is broken, it is possible that one of the fragments of bone has punctured a vein which is why he is still bleeding. If I don't operate he will die, if I do operate he might live."

"He could still die," Al spoke quietly transfixed by the woman, her two tone eyes calming him, guiding him to make the right choice. "Do it." He held up his hand silencing the protests before they had even begun. "Wait!" Michaela looked up fearful he had changed his mind in the split second he was silent "Not here, Table rock," he pointed into the dark woods "its five minutes scurry. Near a creek, you'll need fresh wet. You won't have to bend so much."

"Alright," Michaela nodded, surprised by the boy's considerate decision. She nodded at Sully indicating that he should come forward and lift the injured boy.

"No!" Al pulled Sully back and stepped in front of him "I'll take Baby Ben, you take your Missus." He silently cleared the distance and joined Michaela kneeling beside Ben. Gingerly he lifted the little boy into his arms, grimacing as Ben moaned with the movement. With the child safely in his arms he fixed the children with an authoritative stare. "Will put the fire out, Lets you help Dr Mike, we scurry to Table Rock, we go quick flash, hope that Ben don't go skywards. Now scurry," he jerked his head in the direction "Table Rock, Quick flash, get it set, needs to be ready when Dr Mike waddles in."

* * *

Sully sat next the Reverend, he could make out Michaela a little way off, standing beside a rock which held the injured boy. It frustrated him that he had not been allowed closer but Al had been insistent to the point of violence, he and Lettie would help Michaela no one else. Sully had been pacing for the thirty minutes she had been operating, but now the fatigue of a long sleepless night was beginning to get to him, Esmee had had a poor night sleep, the baby was cutting her first tooth and she had been a whiny drool monster the last few nights, it had upset him he couldn't take away her pain, but the little white bud had finally popped through her gum meaning she was a lot happier. It had meant he had had probably less than 10 hours sleep in the last 4 days and with Michaela resting whenever she got the chance he was doing almost all of the chores. Sully sighed, he loved his family, but sometimes they exhausted him, exhaustion which he could deal with when he was in his homestead reading to his girls, or talking with his son or snuggling with Michaela but out here in the cold dark wood it was eating at him, snapping at his heels making him want to sleep. But he couldn't not until he got Michaela safely back home and into bed. It was seven o'clock now, the time that she should be eating and then getting ready for her bed rest, not stood operating in the middle of the woods.

"Is Dr Mike alright?" The Reverend broke the silence.

"She should be getting ready for bed," Sully snapped at him, he wiped his face "Sorry, just, we haven't been sleeping all that well."

"I'm sure it won't take long," The Reverend told him with a smile, more for the assembled children's benefit then for Sully's.

"How do you know these kids Reverend?" Sully took his chance, asking the question he had been itching to ask since Teller had arrived screaming into town.

"They found me, I mean Al did." The Reverend told him quietly, he angled his eyes to the ground almost as if he was studying the leaf littered floor.

"When you got left off the train?"

The Reverend nodded. "Yes, I only met the children briefly, but Al and myself have struck quite a friendship," the blind man smiled "He visits me in the church, I teach him piano."

"Is he dangerous?" Sully asked his eyes flicking to rest on Michaela as he remembered the frantic state that the Reverend had been in when he had found him in the wood.

"Not really," The Reverend sighed "As long as you leave the other children alone, he's fine. He's like you."

"Me?" Sully looked surprised at the man.

"You are not an inherently violent man Sully, but for Michaela or your children I know you would kill, therefore you are a not really dangerous man." The Reverend smiled meekly "I would trust you with my life, but I would never wish to be in your way if someone tried to hurt Michaela. Al is the same with the other children, he is their..."

An ear splitting scream sounded around the woods, both men and the children jumped as they heard the little boy screaming in pain. Sully moved before the stocky boy, Will, could prevent him, running to be with Michaela as the sounds of agony filled his ears.

Michaela watched surprised as Lettie leapt up onto Ben, straddling the boy and hugging him tightly whispering into his ear trying to calm him. They had reset his leg, a single agonising procedure that had eaten through the light fog of morphine and gripped the boy's tiny body. She glanced at Al, the person who had performed the action, his face pale in the lamplight, his body trembling as Ben continued to cry and scream.

"You did it perfectly Al," Michaela tried to comfort him "It's a very painful procedure."

"You ok?"

Michaela turned as Sully reached her, his face was lined with concern. "I'm fine," she assured him. "We had to reset Ben's leg." Sully nodded wincing slightly as he remembered the agony of pulling his own leg into place. "Could you maybe stay and help?" she looked at him hopefully "Perhaps give Al a little break."

Sully nodded and moved toward the pale faced boy "Come on Al," he gently coaxed the teenager to move away from the makeshift operating table. "Go sit with the Reverend, take a break." The boy moved like he was in a dream, not arguing, no snarky comment, just a little boy trying to process what he had just done, his facade of adult bravery gone now that he had caused someone he cared about pain. Sully slowly moved to Ben's head, his large hands, tenderly falling on the injured boy's forehead and the back of Lettie's head. "Lettie, let him breathe, let him get some air," the young girl peeled her mouth away from Ben's ear, staring at him thoughtfully through big blue eyes.

"Please Lettie," Michaela asked taking her husband's lead "I could really use your help. Sully will look after him."

Wordlessly the little girl extricated herself from her friend and slid from the rock table, her hand never once leaving the boy's body. Sully smiled at her and knelt beside the outcrop of rock that the boy was placed upon "Hey little man," Sully looped his hand into Ben's clammy trembling one. "When ya feel in pain you squeeze my hand, hard as ya like I can take it, ok?" he bit his lip as he felt the boy try to squeeze his hand, evidently in pain but too weak to exert any form of pressure. "It's Ok," Sully soothed him, placing his other hand over the boy's heart "I got ya, ya Ok, I got ya." He looked up nodding at Michaela to continue, hoping that his wife's skill would be enough to save the small boy.

* * *

"It's my fault," Al broke the oppressive silence that had been hanging over him and the rest of the group since he had been sent away by Sully.

"No it weren't," Will muttered looking up from his place on the ground where he was sat with his arms around Helen and Ross "You didn't put the metal teeth down."

"But I made him go off," Al sighed and dropped his head into his hands "I is the one who made him march off."

"Coulda happened to any of us," Will offered again. "Any of us coulda got munched by the metal teeth."

The Reverend reached out his hand to the upset teenager inviting Al to take it "Blame will not help Ben."

"Gonna tell me to pray to Big Man," Al spat. "Find it bit difficult to think he exists when he keeps trying to snatch us."

"You pray to whoever you want," The Reverend told the angry boy slowly. "The point is that you pray. You have to pray that Ben will be Ok, that Dr Mike will do a good job that he will live. Someone will hear you, whether it be my God or anyone else."

"Thought Mish preachers were supposed to convert you," Al hissed angrily, he jumped to his feet pacing across the leaves and dirt.

The Reverend 'watched' him for a few minutes, his warm brown eyes following the boy "My mission is to save souls; a soul is saved by good deeds performed towards others, by having faith. You can have faith in many things, if I can get someone to have faith and be kind to those around them, I have served my mission."

Al snorted in derision "Rubbish, that's cack; you're supposed to bring feet through the door, bums in chairs."

"I thought we had agreed that I was different to most people." The Reverend raised his eyebrow "My view on the world changed when I lost my sight, I see clearer now, I take the time to see clearer. I love my God with all my being, but I see that he means different things to different people I cannot ask you to believe in him, but I can ask you to have faith in my belief, have faith that my belief will be enough."

"What about them?" Al jerked his head towards Michaela and Sully "What about the other two?"

"Dr Mike believes in God, and she believes in medicine and love and care."

"What about the man?" Al took a step closer to the blind man.

The Reverend smiled "Sully believes in Dr Mike."

"I believe in her too," Teller spoke quietly "She's a mother and a healer, her clinic got shinies for healing in, she's a good Healer, she got signage."

Al sighed and slumped to the ground The Reverend reached out his hand and placed it on the boy's greasy shaggy head, instinctively finding the teen that he was reaching for literally and metaphysically. "Have faith that she will help him, Dr Mike will do all she can, just believe that she can help."

* * *

"Thank you Lettie," Michaela thanked the blonde haired girl as she handed Michaela a pin from her medical bag so that she could secure the bandage around Ben's leg, "You are a very good helper." She grunted slightly as the baby gave her a very strong kick, the strongest one she had felt in the past five weeks that she had felt movement. She smiled at Sully seeing his face pale in the flickering light "I'm fine, I think Bean is angry that I haven't eaten supper."

"I made tattie stew," Lettie piped up, "I can see if any is left, even Will will let you have some after what you've done," the little girl gave Michaela a beaming smile, her face transformed from scared little urchin to happy luminous child that was hidden behind a sheen of dirt. "I'll go see if they left any."

"Thank you Lettie." Michaela smiled at the child again as the little girl darted off down towards her friends, she waited until the child had gone before walking around to the other side of the stone outcrop that had been her operating table. She leant against it, cupping her growing middle with one hand and reaching for Sully's hand with the other. Slowly she brought her husband's hand to rest on her middle "Can you tell the baby to give me a reprieve please. Bean listens to you,"

Sully smiled as he felt the gentle movement of his new child through the tight fabric of her coat, a sensation that never got old no matter how many times he did it. "Hey Bean, your Ma needs a rest, she's getting ya some food." He kissed Michaela's belly, communing his love for the little person inside his wife. "How you doing other then feelin hungry?" he looked up at her, he could see the tiredness written across her face. She had worked hard to save the little boy's life and his leg, her trained finger orchestrating some kind of magic as she pieced his limb back together, stitched the oozing vein which was threatening to make the child bleed to death. Sully couldn't help but feel proud of his wife after what he had just witnessed; she was so unbelievably talented, so exceptionally skilled.

"I'm alright," she smiled as she watched him raise an eyebrow at her in disbelief, "Cold, hungry, tired, sore. The usual."

"Sore?" Sully rose from where he had been kneeling, he kept one hand on the young boy, keeping the connection so the boy was linked to the world of the living and would not slip away into death.

"It's just my back, it's nothing serious, it's worse when I'm tired," she smiled, joining Sully in placing her hand on the little boy. "Bean is beginning to get heavy, and I'm afraid my stamina isn't what it was." She grinned at him "All this lying about in bed doing nothing!"

"Growing our baby isn't nothing," Sully kissed her softly. "Is he gonna be ok?" he nodded towards Ben.

"I hope so. He's a very brave little boy and lucky, if Lettie hadn't done what she had," she shivered at the thought of her unspoken words. "There is the possibility he may develop septicaemia or another blood disorder, goodness knows how long the bear trap has been out in the woods," Michaela rubbed the little boy's arm "we'll need to take him back to town so I can monitor him."

"Step away!" Al's voice snapped at them through the dark.

Michaela looked over her shoulder as Al's angry tone hissed through the silent wood. The teenager had drawn himself to his full height, taller then she, almost the same height as Sully, a boy in a man's body. His shoulders were squared, his hands balled into fists. Michaela turned and took a step behind Sully seeing the danger in the teenage boy's eyes, wanting to protect herself and her precious passenger.

"Easy," Sully held his hands out warningly, keeping his hands as far away from his belted weapons as possible, hoping to show Al he meant no harm. He was conscious of Michaela behind him, and he wanted to twist and take her into his arms, hold her and keep her safe. As if she heard his thoughts Michaela stepped up close behind him, her gently curving belly fitting into the small of his back, their baby protected by his body and her flesh.

"Ben ain't going nowhere!" Al growled, trying to stare at Michaela as she peeked over Sully's shoulder. "He stays with us!"

"He's critically injured Al," Michaela reasoned "I need to take care of him in a more appropriate location."

"No!" Al hissed again, taking a step towards the 'operating table' "He ain't going anywhere, he's one of us, I'll take care of him!"

"Al, Ben needs proper medical care," Michaela tried again. "He needs a doctor."

"If he goes, he'll never comes back," Al shot back at her, revealing his true fear. "He goes you heal him, then what, a orphanage again?" the teen's scowl deepened "Been there done that, nasty scabby places, I ain't letting that happen to him not again."

"We could find someone," Michaela offered as she gripped hold of Sully "A mother and a father for him."

"That makes it alright huh?" Al took another step forward, "he don't need no mother or father. He don't need nothing. I'm the one that looks aftah them, I'm their mother and father and uncle and aunt, and teacher and whatever else they need. Me! Don't need no adult. I'm it, I look aftah them!"

"You're the parent huh?" Sully shot back at the boy, "The person who would do anything for them, so why ya stopping us from helping him. That ain't what a parent does, ain't what anyone does if they care for someone."

"You'll dump him, like we all got dumped!" Al turned his face towards Sully, the lamplight glinting off the wet tracks on his face from his silent tears. "I ain't letting you take him. I take care of him, I know what's best for him, I look aftah him, I look aftah all of them!"

Sully lowered his hands onto Ben's chest "This little boy, ya say that ya care for him like a son. I got two sons like that. They ain't mine, but I love em like they are. I would do anything for them. Even if that meant sending them to the other side of the world, just as I would do anything for my real kids." He lowered his head slightly, bringing his eyes to Al's level "Being a parent is about doing what's best for em. Even if it hurts you, you take the pain so they can have what will be best for them. And for Ben that means lettin me an Dr Mike take him back to town with us so that she can treat him,"

Al regarded Sully for a few moments seemingly coming to a decision.

"No!" the boy jumped leaping onto the table to crouch over Ben, the boy held protectively between his legs, "You ain't takin him!" Out of nowhere Al produced a blade. Quick as lightening he pressed the knife against Sully's throat, moving too quickly for the man to react.

Michaela gasped, terrified for her husband, as he stared down the boy with the blade.

"Michaela step back," Sully requested "Go sit with the Reverend."

"I can't leave you!" Michaela whispered.

"I need you to go sit with the Reverend," Sully begged her "I can't have you here, I need ta focus, please go down to the Reverend. Me and Al gotta talk this out."

Michaela complied, slowly inching away from Sully, reluctant to leave him, but knowing that he would have a plan that would mean he came back to her.

Sully waited until he could no longer see his wife. He fixed his eyes back on Al, the boy trying so hard to be a man. "Real men don't settle things with knives," he suddenly flicked his own blade out of his belt, surprising Al and earning himself a nick in his neck from the blade pressed against it. "This here is for providing for your family, getting them the food they need to survive, a tool for makin them shelter. You wanna be a man, you talk to me without this." As quickly as he removed the knife he sheathed it.

Slowly Al withdrew his own blade, "You ain't taking him!" He held the blade tight; keeping it ready to strike "I wouldn't be able to make sure he's safe."

"He ain't safe here," Sully pointed out "You're all those things to him, he still got hurt. You can't stop a kid from getting hurt, as much as you want to you can't be all the places they are. You can't stop them from hurting themselves, or being in pain. You can try but you can't stop it. My little one, she's teething, don't know what to do with herself, she's in pain and all I can do is cuddle her." He kept his eyes trained on Al, pointedly not looking at the teenager's blade, keeping his bright blue eyes burning into the teenage boy' frightened features "My eldest daughter she lives over 1000 miles away from me, she wants to be a doctor and there's only one school in this country that will teach her coz she's a girl. I don't know if she's safe, but I let her go because it was what was right for her."

"But I can't protect him," Al bleated "What if these people you find beat him."

"Al," The Reverend's voice pulled the boy round to look at him. "Let Sully go."

"Kay," Al whispered.

"Sully go to Michaela," The Reverend held his hand out, indicating to Sully not to argue "Just go Sully!"

Sully did as he asked, slinking away before breaking into a run eager to get to Michaela. She was waiting for him, her arms outstretched, reaching for him. Sully grabbed her flexing hand pulling her into him, her toes dragging the floor as he lifted her into his arms, her heavier frame weighing nothing in his arms as he hugged her with relief.

"You're bleeding!" Michaela whispered as he held her head to his shoulder, her eyes instantly falling on the thin trail of blood that had trickled down his neck to stain his white shirt.

"No worse then what I do shaving," Sully assured her, not wanting to let her go. Now that she was in his arms realising how frightened he actually was.

"Do you think the Reverend will be alright?" Michaela asked nestling her head into the curve of his neck, his body providing her the warmth her own body was lacking.

"I'm sure he'll..."

The sound of Ben crying out made Sully stop, he turned, bringing Michaela with him so that they could both witness Al lifting the boy from the stone table.

"What's he doing?" Michaela whispered watching Al carry the boy, poor Ben's leg dangling in what was no doubt a painful position for him. She removed her grip from Sully and shrugged from his grasp. "Reverend?" She called out to the man as he walked towards them behind Al.

"It's alright Michaela," The Reverend told her gently as he approached. "Al and myself are taking Ben to the wagon, when you've collected your medical bag perhaps you and Sully can join us," the blind man raised his eyebrow indicating to her that she shouldn't question what was going on, just simply let it happened. Michaela acted as requested, stepping back to allow the three males to pass her. Wordlessly she turned to look at Sully questioning him as to what was occurring, he responded by shrugging.

"I'll get ya bag," Sully told her quietly, darting off to fetch it before she could stop him.

Michaela sighed and turned back to watch the three males disappear into the dark, she jumped slightly as a child took her hand.

"Dr Mike?" Lettie whispered, as the little girl rested her head against Michaela's side, becoming a child again for a brief moment at the touch of an adult who she trusted. "Will we see Ben again?"

Michaela sighed as she ran her hand over Lettie's blonde straw like hair "I'm not certain Lettie, I don't know what the Reverend promised."  
"But you an Preacher Tim will take good care of him?" the little girl sought assurance.

"Yes Lettie, we will."

"Good," The little girl gave her a smile "Dr Mike, can I give you a kiss?"

Michaela looked down at the little girl and forced herself to smile, her heart feeling like it would shatter with the enormity of what she knew this simple gesture meant to a child who had been so starved of love. "Of course," she bent over as best she could and allowed the little girl to kiss her softly on the cheek. She returned the embrace, squeezing Lettie's shoulders before she straightened up.

"Come on Michaela," Sully coaxed her as he returned with her bag.

Michaela relinquished her grip on the child and slipped into Sully's inviting arms, allowing him to support her as they began to trudge towards the wagon. Michaela turned her head at the last instant, at the point where she was just able to make out the children watching them in the dark, Lettie just a shadow in the trees, silently she began to sob, her heart in turmoil as it battled with her head, knowing that she had to leave these children behind, but wanting to take them with her and keep them safe. She leant her head against Sully's shoulder needing to be connected to him as much as possible as she tried to prevent herself from thinking about what could happen to the children that remained in the woods.

* * *

Michaela looked up from her bed as the Reverend opened the door. She had gone to bed as soon as Ben had been situated in the recovery room next door, but unable to sleep with the questions burning her mind, she had had to ask Sully to ask the Reverend in so that she could speak with him.

"Sully is anxious for you to get some sleep Dr Mike," the blind man smiled kindly at her "You've had a hard day."

"I will. Sit with me a moment," Michaela tapped the wooden chair beside the bed indicating to him where to go. She waited for the Reverend to make his way round to the chair and settle himself before she spoke "What did you say to Al to make him let you take Ben?"

The Reverend frowned "Is this what has been preventing you from sleeping?" he smiled "You are funny Michaela, it's not important."

"It was important enough to Al that he held a knife to my husband's throat!" Michaela countered. She took a deep calming breath and shifted position so that she could look at the Reverend more closely.

"I didn't know he did that, you simply said that Sully needed help." The Reverend told her slowly "I'm sorry," he sighed "I told Al that I would take Ben, that I would look after him."

"That was all it took?" Michaela stared at him incredulous.

"I believe what Sully said to him also played a part," The Reverend smiled. "He trusts me that's all."

"Why would you offer to take a child in? I mean where will you live?" Michaela sat up straighter in the bed, curious as to his reasons.

"I'm taking a room in the boarding house, for now. I will sort out something more permanent when I can formalise the adoption."

"You are going to adopt him!" Michaela stared at him surprised.

The Reverend smiled "It's not different to what you did to Colleen and Brian. A friend asked you to take care of her children, Al has done the same." He smile widened, the expression reaching his warm sightless eyes "and I know you, given half the chance you would have taken all those children in." He laughed slightly as he stumped her. Sensing he had had prevented her finding another reason to question him he stood. Tentatively he took her hand and kissed it softly "Thank you Michaela for all you did today, I know it was hard work and harrowing but you saved Ben, it reminded me that you are a gift from God." He carefully placed her hand back on the bed. "Now I'll leave you to get some sleep, or I think I'll have Sully to answer to. I'll be in with Ben if you need to discuss anything."

* * *

The Reverend turned his face away from the rising dawn turning towards the bed, he could sense the little boy stirring, shifting about in the bed.

"Lettie?" Ben's small voice squeaked, his voice laced with pain.

"Ben, it's me Preacher Tim," he held his hand out feeling for the boy's face so that he could lay his hand on Ben's forehead "You're in Dr Mike's clinic, in Colorado Springs."

"My leg hurts," Ben bleated.

The Reverend smiled "I will get you some medicine in a minute," he cooed softly to the little boy.

"Where's Al and Lettie?" Ben's voice sounded so frightened, so lost as he realised he was away from the people that had been the only family he remembered.

"They are still in the wood," The Reverend told him gently "We had to bring you with us."

Ben was silent for a minute, the Reverend smiled he could sense the cogs whirring in the boy's mind, finally Ben spoke "Will I go back?"

"No," The Reverend told him slowly "You won't go back, your leg needs a lot of time to heal. You'll stay with me."

Ben shifted in the bed, brushing the Reverend's hand away from his forehead "How come?"

"I promised Al that I would take care of you," he swallowed "That I would adopt you."

"You'd adopt me!" Ben sounded in awe "I'd belong to you?"

"We'd belong to each other," The Reverend pointed out to the little boy, he smiled pleased by the tone of voice that Ben had responded in. His smile widened as Ben grabbed his hand.

"So you'd be my Dad?"

The Reverend took a deep breath as he heard the word 'Dad' the simple three letter word filling him with an enormous sense of pride and love that he hadn't even considered when he agreed to take the little boy "Yes I'd would be your father."

"What would I call you?"Ben asked squeezing The Reverend's hand, his pain seemingly forgotten as he gleefully realised that he would have what all of the children in the woods wanted, what all orphans wanted "Could I call you Daddy Tim?"

"You can call me what you like," The Reverend felt tears prickle in his eyes at the young boy's words, he shifted closer to the boy, letting his senses guide him to feel the shape of Ben and put his arms around the boy, around his son. He grinned as he rested his chin on Ben's shaggy hair, tears of happiness rolling down his face as he realised what he had gained, what his life had gained from a simple promise to a friend "I would be honoured if you called me that."

The little boy snuggled into the Reverend's chest, the sudden gift of family touching both of them "I'm glad the metal teeth munched me," the little boy circled his fingers on the Reverend's arm.

"Ben, could I touch your face?" The Reverend asked, suddenly feeling a burning need to know what the boy looked like.

"Yup," Ben reached and took one of the Reverend's hands and brought it to his cheek.

Slowly the Reverend traced his fingers across Ben's face taking in his features, mapping them out creating a picture in his mind of what Ben looked like. "Ben what colour is your hair and eyes?"

"I got dark brown hair, and my eyes is green" Ben told him, gripping hold of the Reverend's hand and moving it so that the Reverend was hugging him again. The little boy gave a contented smile "Hugs is good healing," he nestled in close again "You give good hugs Daddy Tim, real good hugs."


	3. 2000 miles from home

_The first part of the Christmas chapters. I hope you enjoy when you get a chance, I know Christmas is manic!_

_Let me know what you think._

_Kate x_

_

* * *

_

2000 miles from home

"Michaela bed!" Sully ordered as he stepped into the master bedroom after checking on Katie. He tried to contain his smirk as Michaela looked guiltily over her shoulder at him. She did as he asked slowly making her way across to the bed. "Come on sleep, ya need ta rest." Sully chided her.

"But I have so much to do," Michaela bleated, as Sully helped lift her aching legs onto the bed.

"Michaela," Sully forced her to lie back, coaxing her into his arms so he could hold her and keep her still. "Last time I was in Boston I'm pretty sure I saw some shops!"

Michaela sighed, silently she snuggled into him, not able to argue against his logic. The trip to Boston was going to be difficult, what with Katie and Esmee to take care of and keep occupied on the journey that would take a week with five separate trains to catch and for her the physical hardship of having to contend with being six months pregnant. She sighed again, this journey was definitely a labour of love, the trip she had so eagerly agreed to back when she was only 16 weeks pregnant now that she was 24 weeks seemed like a mountain to climb, and it was literally only her love for Rebecca and the knowledge of how much her sister would need her as her little girl married her beau that she was still going. In the last week or so she had begun to feel properly pregnant, her energy was beginning to wane and her waistline was expanding daily no doubt due to her ravenous appetite, Bean was taking up more room in her torso and beginning to press up against her diaphragm so she couldn't take a deep breath. In comparison to her pregnancy with Esmee it was all relatively insignificant but the thought of travelling the 2000 plus miles to Boston was now a thought accompanied by dread instead of happiness.

"You alright?" Sully broke into her thoughts.

"Yes," she sighed again and tried to shift position as the baby protested to her current one with some fearsome kicks. She looked up as Sully chuckled, "Don't laugh!"

"I'm sorry," Sully kissed her softly, "I know I've seen it before, but just seeing ya middle wriggle like that... it's the first time I really seen it with Bean."

"I'm glad you find it amusing," Michaela quipped at him, she tried to shift, not out of anger but from discomfort, finding a comfortable position to sleep was beginning to be an issue again.

Sully watched her as she moved, he waited patiently until she had resettled herself before broaching the subject. "Ya don't have ta go. I know James said ya could but..."

"Sully I have to go," Michaela interrupted, "I can't leave Rebecca to handle this by herself. You know what Mother is like when it comes to weddings," she pointedly raised her eyebrows at him.

Sully shivered slightly at the memory of their own wedding preparations. "But," he started to reason "she would understand, it's a long way to travel with kids and with you being pregnant. We gotta do what's right for you and Bean."

"I know," Michaela sighed leaning into him again, resuming her uncomfortable position as it was eclipsed by the comfort she got from being in his arms. "But all I'll be doing is sitting, and if I need to we can stop."

"Ok." Sully whispered, he knew that with no medical back up from James, the doctor having given her a clean bill of health at her check up, that he had no reason to stop her.

"Ow!"

Sully turned to face her as he heard her exclamation of pain. "You Ok?"

"Bean kicked my navel," Michaela winced as she rubbed her stomach, she sighed "I'm getting so big!"

"No ya ain't," Sully reassured her. "Ya a lot smaller then ya were with Esmee."

"But in Boston I'll look..." she was silenced with a kiss.

"You'll look beautiful!" Sully kissed her again, "Now let's get some sleep, last night we get to sleep in our bed for nearly a month," he watched her as she remained still, her face indicating to him that she was uncomfortable. "Caela, you get comfy and then I'll cuddle ya," he released her from his arms letting her shift about before nestling in beside her and wrapping her in his strong arms. "Sleep well," he whispered as he kissed her softly. "We got a busy day tomorrow."

* * *

Michaela watched shamefaced as she watched Sully, Brian and Horace loaded their copious amounts of luggage onto the waiting train. She had tried to pack light but it had been nearly impossible, there had been so many eventualities to cater for and with the girls both so prone at spilling food and drinks on their clothes she had been forced to pack almost their entire wardrobes to ensure that they would have enough for the duration of their trip, not to mention the Christmas presents and gifts for the wedding, all neatly packed into another trunk, and as well as the 3 trunks they had four carpet bags between them for their journey.

"Katie," she called to her daughter who was playing happily with Samantha Bing. "Come here sweetheart."

"I tellin Samntha we goin on trainssssss!" Katie told her gleefully as she rushed up. "Mama Esmee's sock comun off."

Michaela glanced down at the baby on her hip, sure enough Esmee had worked her knitted boot to the point that it was almost off. "You are going to get cold feet," she lifted the baby from her hip shifting the baby awkwardly so that she could pull the garment up. "There you are, nice and cosy!" She rested Esmee on her rounded stomach, the protuberance now of a size that it was big enough for the baby to get a comfortable seat, though with Bean's activity level, Esmee looked less than impressed to be kicked by her unborn sibling. Michaela smiled and lifted the seven month old free of her middle, kissing her and returning her to her hip.

"Mama," Katie grabbed hold of Michaela's skirt before excitedly hugging her round the legs. "We get on soon? Puhlease!"

"Yes Sweetheart we'll get on soon," Michaela used her free hand to hold tight of Katie, she gave a relieved smile as Sully ran up the platform to join them.

"All loaded," Sully informed her with a kiss before he bent down and lifted Katie into his arms, "Ready Twink?"

Katie gave him an excited and pleased smile, "I'm ready!" she told him her excitement bubbling over in her voice.

"Good," Sully gave Katie a quick kiss before holding his hand out to Michaela, "Ready? Ain't too late to change ya mind."

"No no," Michaela shook her head, "I'm ready."

"We get on?" Katie asked eagerly, wriggling in Sully's arms with anticipation.

"Yep we get on," Sully rubbed his nose against Katie's, his smile widened as Katie clapped her hand gleefully. Sully quickly made his way down to the platform and handed Katie to Brian before turning and taking Esmee from Michaela, "Do ya need a hand?"

"I can manage," she told him stubbornly. Carefully Michaela climbed up onto the carriage, Sully bounced up the steps a moment later earning himself a slightly annoyed look from Michaela, as she lamented the loss of her ability to bounce anywhere in her present condition.

Sully wrapped his arm around her and nudged her towards the door, "shame there's no bed huh?" he grinned cheekily at her, alluding to the magical time they had had on their first train ride as man and wife.

"With all these other passengers I'm glad," Michaela blushed at the thought, "and it's far too light!" she raised her chin asking for a kiss from her husband, one which he eagerly offered.

"MAMA!" Katie's shout broke their caress, "I on train!"

Michaela took a calming breath, Sully's gentle kiss enlivening the urges she was forced to ignore because of her pregnancy. "Yes sweetheart you are," Michaela took a step away from Sully moving to where Katie was stood on the bench seat, "but you must sit down."

"Why?" Katie asked.

As if in answer the train sounded its whistle and lurched into life. Michaela went with the train, stumbling at the sudden movement but managing to keep upright. She sat down immediately in the bench behind Katie and Brian. Brian had gripped hold of Katie's waist to keep her upright at the little girl's refusal to sit down but the little girl appeared to have inherited her father's sense of balance was stood subtly shifting her weight with each movement of the locomotive and was completely secure.

Sully slid in beside Michaela and set Esmee on his knee, their youngest daughter looked surprised by the noise and movement, her bottom lip trembling as she struggled to decide if she liked it or not.

"Esmee," Katie leaned over the back of the bench, her little face lit up with excitement, "we on train, we movin." She looked up at her father, "Papa we movin!" she span round and pressed her face against the glass. Esmee seeing how happy her big sister was, smiled up at her mother as she decided the train was a good thing.

"Ba ba ba ba ba ba," the baby babbled happily.

Michaela laughed and tickled Esmee's chubby cheeks, "I agree sweetheart."

Esmee beamed at her before tipping her head up to look at her Pa, "Arhh wuh wuh."

"Yeah it is," Sully grinned, his smile widened as Esmee happily kicked her feet. "Reckon they'll be this happy an excited for the whole trip?" he joked, knowing full well what the answer would be. He kissed Michaela softly and used his free hand to stroke the mound of her stomach, he chortled slightly as he felt the baby kicking her softly, "Bean likes it too huh," he tapped Brian on the shoulder "How bout you?"

"Can't wait to get there!" Brian told him eagerly, "I can't wait to see Colleen again."

"Yes that will be lovely," Michaela smiled, she turned her face to Sully her lips pulled wide with her grin, slowly she rested her head against his shoulder, performing the action carefully so that she didn't poke him with her hat. Her head acceptably placed she reached out to play with one of Esmee's hands, content that she was on her way to her hometown.

* * *

Sully nervously looked out of the window of their Cheyenne hotel room; the freight wagons were shunting up the street beneath their window, the four horses loudly protesting against their heavy burden. Across the street he could see some one of the town's infamous saloons. Had he had his way he would have taken the night train to Omaha so that they could keep their stay in the notorious Hell on Wheel's town to a minimum, but they had had to stop, mostly for Michaela, as the girls could sleep anywhere but Michaela needed the chance to rest properly. He closed the curtains and turned back to his family. In order to keep costs to a minimum they had taken a room for the entire family. With one bed, Brian had taken position in the threadbare armchair, which was wedged up against a rickety looking cot containing Esmee, while Sully would sleep in the rather small looking double bed with Michaela and Katie between them.

Sully frowned, the room was dirty and poorly kept, the whole town was dirty and poorly kept, the surrounding land on the approach into it, barren and brown, not a green in sight and not only because of it being winter, there was no pine or evergreen trees, no real trees at all, just barren land. It pained him that that town which bore his brother's people's name was the opposite of what they believed and held dear.

"Are you alright?" Michaela asked him, looking up from her task of trying to undress a wriggling and cranky Katie.

Sully ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah I'm fine," he sighed. "You warm enough?" he cursed the fact there was no fireplace in the room, though he knew it would be warm with the amount of bodies in the room, the act of making a fire always calmed him. "I'll finish Katie, you get changed," his frown deepened as a look of concern flashed across Michaela's striking features, her eyes flicking towards Brian without her even realising it.

Brian noticed his mother's nervousness and despite having just found a somewhat comfortable position in the uncomfortable chair jumped up, "Gonna go use the privy outside. I won't be long."

He quickly made himself scarce as Sully took his sleepy daughter into his arms so he could pull her nightgown over her head.

"Papa," Katie mumbled, her head sagging as she struggled to stay awake, "We go on nother twain tamorrow?"

"Yep," Sully lifted the covers back from the bed so he could put her down for the night.

"Den we be in Boston?" Katie asked hopefully, shifting in his arms so that she could wrap her little arms around Sully's neck and position her head on his shoulder, her favourite place to be.

"No Twinkle," Sully used her pet name, stroking her long silky hair with his large hand, he closed his eyes and rested his cheek against her soft hair, taking in her smell, a smell which even after their trip on two trains and their stop at the Denver train station smelt of her, the blissful mixture of talc, and cotton and Michaela's perfume, a smell which every time he smelt it made him smile. "We get to Boston on Saturday."

"Kay," Katie snuffled sleepily, "Wove Papa," her speech regressing in her tiredness.

"Love you Katie," Sully kissed her cheek lightly.

"Stowy pease?" Katie requested despite barely being able to keep her eyes open.

Sully grinned and turned back towards the window, giving Michaela a little bit of privacy as she removed the last of her clothes. "Once 'pon time, there was a star made from two worlds. In one world she lived and played, this world was where she was made and loved, where her Pa was from, one day the little star had ta go to the world were her Ma had come from..." he paused as he heard Katie emit a soft snore.

"I love how you do that," Michaela's soft voice prompted him to turn, she had pulled her shift on and was in the process of unpinning her hair, her long tresses falling in waves round her shoulders. "How you make stories out of our lives."

"Helps her to understand," Sully told his stunning wife dismissively, he smiled "helps me understand, sometimes too."

"You sell yourself shooort," Michaela's world elongated as she sat on the bed and the mattress sagged beneath her.

"It's gotta rope base," Sully grinned at her surprised expression, he set Katie in the middle of the bed "Perhaps it will be better when I sit," he lowered himself onto the bed.

Michaela stifled a laugh, so not to awaken the girls, as she found herself tipped towards Katie and Sully, "Perhaps not."

"Sorry this place is such a dump," Sully apologised, positioning himself on the very edge of the bed so that he didn't roll and crush Katie.

"Don't be silly Sully," Michaela reached across their daughter to stroke his cheek, "It's just one night and as long as I'm with you, we could sleep in a garbage heap it wouldn't matter."

* * *

Michaela placed her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes hoping that her nausea would pass in a moment. They were 3 hours into the next stage of their journey, a twelve and a half hour train journey between Cheyenne, Wyoming and Omaha, Nebraska, which would take them to the midpoint of their journey. The trouble Michaela was experiencing was from the constant bouncing of the carriage over the cold rails, not helped in the least by the greasy breakfast that they had been served back at their hotel in Cheyenne, which at the time she had so eagerly eaten.

"I'm going to go stand outside for a moment," she announced as she stood gingerly, she flapped her hand at Sully, stopping him from asking if she was alright, and slipped from the compartment. She shivered slightly as she exited, the passageway lacking the warmth that her family had given the small compartment that was their base for the next 9 or so hours. Gingerly she made her way to stand by the doorway, the small window open allowing the fresh frigid air to rush in and cool her face. She exhaled through pursed lips, attempting to quell the nausea. She leaned back against the wall of the carriage with her eyes closed, her hands hugging her swollen middle, silently begging her little passenger not to kick her in the stomach as she was sure that one kick would end with her spilling the contents of the organ.

"Ma?"

Michaela peeled her eyes open to see Brian stood looking nervously at her, he was wearing just his shirt on his top half, the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and she could see the hair on his arms rise in reaction to the cold. "I'm fine Brian, go back into the warm."

"I'm feeling a bit sick too, mind if I join ya?" Brian asked her gently. Michaela nodded and Brian gave her a smile as he stepped in to join her resting against the wall of the carriage, "breakfast was kind of greasy huh?" Brian grinned at her, "Not as good as Grace's."

"Indeed!" Michaela managed to respond before she was forced to exhale again to stop another wave of nausea. The train bounced heavily again and Michaela slid sideways against the wall. Brian reached out and grabbed her, his long arms seizing her and pulling her tight into his chest.

"I got ya Ma," Brian kissed the top of her head. Michaela breathed a sigh of relief as her latest wave of nausea passed, her mind cleared and she realised where her head was positioned, internally she let out a little sob, her little boy was growing up, only a few short years ago it was him who rested his head on her chest and now it was the other way around. "You're cold!" he commented as his fingers gripped her cloak.

"Actually I'm quite warm," Michaela told him, "This cloak is very good at keeping the warmth in."

"Good." Brian smiled at her, "Can't have you and Bean getting cold."

Michaela laughed slightly, "You are becoming more and more like Sully every day."

Brian blushed, "That's a good thing though right?"

"A very good thing," Michaela assured him.

"I was thinking," Brian broke into her thoughts. "Next year, you'll have been my Ma for half my life."

"That's true," Michaela sighed.

"I miss her sometimes," Brian admitted, "and sometimes I feel angry at myself because I think I would miss you more than my real Ma." He fell silent, his head turning to look out at the icy landscape. After a few moments of silence he spoke again. "She picked absolutely the right person to be my Ma."

Michaela took a sharp intake of breath, unable to respond to him with the force of the emotions she felt. Brian turned back to look at her, his face pulled into a small smile, "You've given me so much, a Pa I can look up to and respect, my little sisters, my whole world," he looked at her hoping for her to respond, but seeing the tears stream down her cheeks knowing he wouldn't get a response unless he asked her a direct question. "I guess I was wonderin, if I ever said thank you?"

"You don't need to say thank you," Michaela managed to tell him. She wiped her face, only for her dried tears to be replaced by fresh ones.

"I didn't mean to make ya cry," Brian told her looping his other arm around her.

"I cry at anything these days," Michaela attempted humour, even though she knew she would have cried at what Brian had just said if she weren't pregnant, "and you have said thank you, every time you hug me or call me Ma you say it."

Brian beamed at her and tightened his grip squeezing her in a warm hug, "I love you Ma!"

"and I love you too!" Michaela returned his embrace.

"You feelin better?" Brian asked hopefully.

"Yes," Michaela admitted, she allowed Brian's to help with levering herself off the wall. "Did you just say all that to take my mind off feeling nauseated?"

Brian blushed. "Kind of," he kissed her on the cheek, "But I mean every word and like you said I'm never too old or too tall to have a hug from you. Same goes to you, I'll always be here ta give you a hug, no matter what!" He walked her back to the compartment and grinned, Katie's little face worriedly pressed against the glass, "but I think you're about to get all hugged out by Katie."

* * *

Michaela shifted in her seat again making Sully open his eyes, they were on their last leg of their journey, about five hours out from Boston. The end finally in sight after a week of travelling, they were all tired, and all in need of a warm bath, a good meal and a comfy bed. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the gloom of the compartment, the small room on the train illuminated only by a single lantern in the passageway outside. It was pitch black outside the frosted window, too dark to see the world outside.

"You're back bothering you?" he spoke softly, alerting his wife that he was awake.

Michaela sighed, "Not especially," she took his hand. "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah," Sully admitted. "But it's alright, what's up?"

"This outfit is becoming very restrictive," Michaela told him shifting again.

Sully squinted trying to make out Michaela in the gloom; she was wearing a pale lavender outfit, making the challenge even more difficult. It was an outfit she had brought with her from Boston eight years ago and then not really worn, but she had had it adjusted so that she could look presentable when she arrived in Boston. He grinned as he made out her shape. It had happened. She had started her growth spurt, just as she had done with the girls. While her normally tiny waistline had been expanding consistently for the past six months and she had looked pregnant if she wore certain clothes or if her coat was done up or if she stood in a certain way, now there was no denying it. Sully's smile wavered, the next two or three weeks Michaela would bulge enormously just as she had with her previous pregnancies, while it was thrilling for him, he knew it would be made worse for her by having to play out her expansion in front of her family.

"You're not as big as ya were with Esmee," Sully whispered to her as he brought his hand up to feel the hard bump.

"I think my navel is about to pop out," Michaela sighed tugging at the join of her top and skirt. "There's so much pressure," she ran her hand down her middle to join Sully's, "this would have to happen now," she sighed again rubbing the tender point on her belly where her navel was flat against the surface.

"Caela, your Ma and ya sister's know that ya pregnant, they're gonna expect a belly." Sully reasoned with her. "Maybe you could put ya red dress back on."

"It's dirty Sully." Michaela told him with a sigh, she shifted again unable to get comfortable in the binding outfit.

"Undo it," Sully told her simply. "You'll be wearing ya cloak no one will see,"

"Mother will see." Michaela shifted again. "Oh fine," she leant forward to undo her buttons. She undid three from her top and two from her skirt and let out a sigh of relief.

"Feel better?" Sully asked, rubbing his face to try and brush away some tiredness.

"Yes," Michaela sat back and placed her hands on either side of her belly. "Do you think I'll end up the same size as I was with Esmee?"  
"Nope," Sully kissed her gently, "Reckon Bean will be like Katie."

"That was large enough!" Michaela rolled her eyes. "Though I know you like it," she smiled at him.

Sully kissed her again, his hand moving down to stroke their baby "I love it, nothing more special than watching a life we made grow in ya. It's beautiful, stretch marks and all," he kissed her again.

"You always kiss," Katie's little voice spoke out the dark, there was a shuffling sound as she slid off the bench opposite and made her way over to them.

Sully pulled the sleepy little girl onto his lap. "You mind that?"

"Nope," Katie rested her head against her Pa's chest, "means love Mama," she smiled at her mother. "Means Mama love Papa. Baby mean dat too. Babies made from love. Bwrian telled me."

"You asked Brian where babies come from?" Michaela's eyes widened.

"Yup!" Katie reached out to take her mother's hand. "Bwrian said babies made from love and dat Mama makes it grow wiv her love. Dats why Mama getted soo hoooge wiv Esmee coz she love her lot. You get hooge wen you growed me?"

"Yes I did," Michaela smiled and kissed her daughter's little hand.

"I sit on you Mama?" Katie asked with a hopeful look.

Michaela held out her arms, "Of course," she accepted her little girl from her husband and set her down on her decreasing lap.

"Bean kickin' Mama," Katie giggled and placed her hands on Michaela's belly, "kickin' lots," she giggled. "Baby come out for kistmas?"

"No," Michaela shook her head.

Sully smiled and placed his hand to join his daughter's on Michaela's bump, "Ya Mama's got to grow the baby a bit more."

Katie smiled and then hugged Michaela as best she could, "I give you some love to help you grow da baby Mama."

"Thank you sweetheart," Michaela held the little girl tight against her. "Did your Papa and I wake you up?"

"Nope," Katie scratched her head and gave her mother a lopsided smile, "train moved and banged me up. I bored a twrains, been on dem forever!"

"Guess what," Sully tickled her slightly. "When we get off this train, we don't have to go on a train for two weeks!"

"Why?" Katie narrowed her eyes at the news.

"Coz we'll be in Boston, you get to see ya Grandma and ya Aunties and ya get presents," Sully grinned at her knowing that presents would excite her.

"No why two weeks?" Katie shook her head. "We have to go on twrains again?"

"We have to go home," Michaela stroked Katie's back.

Katie exhaled heavily and rolled her brown eyes, "I see why we never done dis befoh," she grinned as both her parents chuckled.

"It is a long way," Michaela agreed.

"Mama you gonna sleep?" Katie asked abruptly changing the subject. Michaela shook her head, too uncomfortable to sleep properly. "Good," Katie gave her a smile "I sleep on you den, I like you huggin me." She puckered her lips requesting a kiss.

"Hey!" Sully protested slightly, he lifted Katie off Michaela, setting the little girl in between them so that Michaela could be somewhat comfortable, "I wanna hug ya as well!"

"Oh Alwight," Katie rolled her eyes again, the little girl held her hands out requesting her parents hands which they eagerly gave. Katie gave them a quick smile and positioned their hands almost like a blanket over her body. "I gonna sleep, wake me up wen in Boston."

"Yes maam!" Sully mock saluted her, "you sleep well," he kissed his daughter softly, "me and ya Ma will keep ya warm."

"I know," Katie mumbled, sleep already claiming her, "coz you best Mama and Papa."

* * *

Michaela jumped with surprise as Brian broke into a run; she followed her son as he ran through the crowded station before her eyes fell on his target. A huge smile formed on her lips as she saw her eldest daughter, catching sight of her just moments before Brian scooped his big sister into his arms and hugged her tight. Michaela quickened her pace as best she could to join two of her children.

"Colleen," she greeted her eldest daughter, with one hand holding Katie's hand and the other keeping Esmee on her hip she was unable to hug her in the manner she wished to.

"Ma," Colleen greeted her happily, instantly reverting back to a young teenager instead of a woman of almost twenty, she hugged her mother as best she could avoiding her sisters. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine thank you," Michaela smiled as Colleen's attention was drawn by her younger sisters.

Colleen returned the smile and crouched beside Katie who had suddenly gone shy. "My goodness Katie you've grown so much since I saw you in August."

"Tanks," Katie gave her a small smile.

Colleen stood up and reached for Esmee, "and you have grown so big. Do you remember me?" she took the baby in her arms bouncing the infant up and down as she spoke to Esmee in a high pitched voice. "I'm your big sister Colleen, Andrew look how much Esmee has grown," Colleen turned to her husband who had stood silently out of the way as his wife had greeted her family.

"She's grown a lot," Andrew agreed, he removed his bowler hat and bowed his head to Michaela "It's good to see you again Michaela," he meekly leaned in to kiss her quickly, his face blushing slightly.

Michaela smiled at the young man, instantly realising the reason for his hesitance in greeting her was due to her son-in-law being charged with examining her to ensure that everything was alright with the baby. She smiled comfortingly at the young physician, "It's good to see you too Andrew."

"I'll go help Sully with your luggage." The nervous young man stammered before quickly retreating.

Michaela smiled and placed her free arm around Colleen's waist, the two women slowly making their way to the door. "Did you ask him to examine me or did Mother?" she lowered her voice.

Colleen smiled. "Actually it was Pa," her smile widened as Michaela looked surprised. "Sully wired us to ask Andrew to do it. Said he wanted someone he could trust to check you. I think Andrew is more nervous about upsetting Sully then examining you," Colleen grinned. "How are you feeling? And I want a proper answer not, I'm fine."

Michaela smile wavered, "I am fine," she sighed and cast a nervous look around the station before lowering her voice to a barely audible whisper, "I'm experiencing a bit of a growth spurt, my back aches and I am ravenously hungry."

Colleen giggled and hitched Esmee further up her hip, "Well you don't need to worry about food Martha has been cooking since we arrived on Thursday," she checked the baby was bundled up before opening the door and letting a blast of frozen air into the station. The young woman shivered "It's so cold." She held her arm out to help Michaela through the door "we better get you and that baby and these little ones," she tickled first Esmee and then Katie, "to Grandma's house," the adult veneer disappeared as Colleen helped Michaela across the icy path. "Ma the house is decorated so beautifully, it's stunning, and all this snow, it's like a winter wonderland!"

* * *

The front door of the Quinn residence was thrown open before Michaela even had a chance to pull the bell. The beaming kindly face of the old family butler greeted her, a welcoming expression of pure joy. "Miss Michaela," Harrison whispered inclining his head and stepping back to allow her and the children into the atrium of the mansion. The old man studied her as Michaela ushered Katie in, his face beaming with pride as he took in the two new members of her family that he had yet to meet. "It is so wonderful that you are staying here and with your very own little ones," the butler bowed first at Esmee and then at Katie who was watching him curiously. "I'm Harrison, I'm your Grandmama's Butler, you must be Miss Katherine, it is wonderful to make your acquaintance," he held out his hand to her.

Katie looked at him curiously before taking the man's hand and shaking it lightly, "I'm Katie."

"And how old are you Miss Katie?" Harrison asked the little girl with a kindly smile.

"I thrwee and half," Katie held out her fingers to confirm her age.

"Why I do believe that is the perfect age," Harrison straightened up and widened his smile again.

"For what?" Katie took a step forward drawn out by Harrison's slight theatrics.

"For sleeping in Miss Michaela's old bedroom," the butler smiled at Michaela, "don't you agree Miss Michaela?"

"I certainly do," Michaela smiled at her daughter's look of awe, she opened her mouth to thank Harrison, when Martha the housekeeper suddenly appeared.

"Oh Miss Michaela!" The little woman came rushing down the hallway. "Look at your little ones!" Martha touched Esmee's cheek and then turned to Katie, "Oh she is the picture of you when you were a little one, the only difference is your eyes," she spun to look at Michaela and quickly reached to touch Michaela's belly. "And another one, soon to be with us. Oh Miss Michaela your glowing, you look so wonderful!" The little woman suddenly hugged Michaela before taking a step back and looking at the floor. "I'm sorry Miss Michaela, forgive me, I'm just so excited to see you and your family."

"Don't be sorry Martha, it was a wonderful greeting," Michaela smiled kindly. "Katie, Esmee, this is Harrison and Martha, I've known them since I was a baby."

"Dats a long time," Katie whispered. "Are dey uncle and aunt?"

"Not exactly," Michaela frowned trying to think how to describe the help's position and her feelings for them. "They are very dear friends."

"Like Misser Bwray and Anty Dorowtee," Katie surmised.

"Now," Martha held her arms out indicating to Michaela she wanted to take the baby. "Why don't I take the two little misses for a while, I'll show Miss Katie her room and then I do believe I have some cake I need tasting."

"Cake!" Katie beamed at the thought.

"It would allow Master Andrew to check you," Martha reasoned.

Michaela nodded and let the housekeeper take Esmee from her, Katie eagerly skipping away to her at the promise of cake.

Harrison smiled fatherly at her, "You do look wonderful Miss Michaela. I better go help you husband and son with all that luggage, I'll send Master Andrew up to you. You're in the purple room."

"Thank you Harrison," Michaela watched the older man rush out the door. Slowly she turned her head to observe the atrium of her family home, almost identical to when she had left it, but it was no longer home, no longer where she felt safe, the building was the same but she was not.

* * *

Sully set the trunk down and looked nervously at Michaela, she had changed into a shift and pulled her hair out of its bun. The numerous pillows on the beds were stacked behind her so she could recline in a comfortable position. "You alright?" he asked her nervously as he stepped over to join her in the bed.

"We're fine," Michaela assured him, "Andrew thinks that it would be wise if I stay in bed for today, though I may join everyone for supper." She laughed, "I think he wants someone to talk to." She pulled Sully's hand to rest on her belly, "How are the girls?"

"Bein spoilt by Martha and Colleen. Harrison wanted to know if ya wanted a bath prepared?" Sully kissed her softly, pleased that she looked so relaxed after the week of stressful travelling.

"A bath would be nice, but we should get the girls bathed first, I can...what?" she paused as Sully grinned.

"I knew ya'd do that," he kissed her again. "So did Harrison. Colleen said she would watch them for us get them all sorted. So I'll ask ya again. Do ya want a bath prepared?"

Michaela smiled and raised her hand to brush hair from his face, "That would be lovely"

"I'll go get it sorted." Sully made to rise from the bed, but Michaela pulled him back. "What?"

"It can wait five minutes," Michaela held out her arms, indicating she wanted to hug him. "It's been an entire week and we haven't had a moment just to ourselves."

Sully grinned at her a scrambled onto the bed, crunching the covers in his haste to settle beside her. "You took all the pillows!" He teased her gently. "That's a bit greedy ain't it?" Michaela playfully swatted at him. "Yep you're Ok!" Sully leaned in and kissed her hungrily.

They broke apart and Sully rocked back onto his heels. "Oh that smells lovely!" Michaela suddenly exclaimed.

Sully sniffed himself, "Really I think I smell like..."

"No the violets," Michaela interrupted him with a smile. She pointed behind him to the small table in the centre of the room, small pot of the delicate purple flowers sitting in the middle. "I just caught their scent, its lovely. Mother must have got them. I love violets," she sighed contented, "such a beautiful delicate fragrance."

"Bit like you, beautiful and delicate," Sully kissed her again.

"I'm far from that," Michaela nodded at her middle "I think reasonable looking and pregnant is a more appropriate description."

"You got a funny definition of reasonable looking!" Sully chuckled and sank down onto his elbow his other hand moving to stroke her pregnant stomach. "How bout I see to that bath?"

"In a minute," Michaela kissed him tenderly on the cheek. "I need a few more kisses before I have a bath," she moved to his mouth, her lips pulsing over his enticingly. "I wish I could..." she sighed.

"Michaela!" Sully feigned surprised. "In your Mother's house! Ya must be feeling enthusiastic!"

"Well you don't make it very easy Mr Sully," Michaela played along.

They embraced again Michaela's hand reflexly reaching for Sully's chest, she broke their clinch as she came in contact with his button down shirt instead of his warm smooth skin. Sully grinned "You like it as much as me then?" he kissed her softly, "I think I better go get that bath sorted out and I'll take it off so it don't get wet."

* * *

Sully smiled as he watched Esmee drift off to sleep, the baby falling asleep only a few moments into his story, it was early for the girls to be going to bed but they were both tired, worn out after their long trip. He kept his large hand in place, her tiny heart beating strongly against her chest.

"I not sweep yet." Katie bleated from her bed, the beautiful dark wooded bed that her mother had once slept in.

"I know," Sully rubbed her little warm torso. "You're beating too hard to be asleep."

"Beatin?" Katie rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Your heart." Sully tapped his middle finger on her chest, indicating where her heart was. "I can tell when ya asleep by how it beats, the way ya breathe too."

"Why?" Katie held his hand down on her chest and rolled over slightly,

"Because I love ya!" Sully leant forward and rubbed his nose with hers, "and I know ya heart first time I heard it when you were in ya Ma's belly."

Katie's eyes widened, "You heared me wen I was in Mama!"

"Yep," Sully grinned at her amazement. "It went really really fast, like a horse galloping, badom badom badom badom," Sully sounded out for her. "Most amazing thing I ever heard!"

"How'd you hear me in Mama?" Katie sat up the piece of news exciting her and brushing away any tiredness.

"Ya Ma's stethoscope, she held it against her belly and I heard you." Sully gently pushed her to lie back down. "It's bed time ya need ta lie down."

"I may have to ask you to postpone that instruction."

Sully turned at the sound of Elizabeth's voice, he semi rose out of politeness, but still remained bent over as he held the children in the bed. He smiled a greeting to her, pleased to see Elizabeth as she had been conspicuous in her absence.

"Hey Gamma," Katie waved.

"Hello precious," Elizabeth stepped into the room and smiled, "Hello Sully."

"Mrs...Elizabeth," Sully smiled. "What do yaou need me ta postpone her bed time for?"

"Our tree has been delivered, the older children are downstairs decorating and I would very much like Katie to help?"

"Can I Papa?" Katie wriggled out of his grip. "Can I help wid da trwee? Puhlease?" Sully nodded and Katie clapped her hands in delight. "What bout Esmee?"

"I think she's a bit young Twink." Sully chuckled. "Tell you what I'll put her in her bassinet and bring her down with us."

"YAY!" Katie squealed with joy and leapt from the bed, rushing to her Grandma and throwing her arms around Elizabeth's legs, "Gamma guess what?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth extricated herself from Katie's grip taking hold of Katie's hand so she could guide the youngster downstairs.

"Papa heared me when I was in Mama!" Katie grinned.

"He did!" Elizabeth played along with Katie's excitement.

Sully smiled as he watched the interaction between the two females, he had never considered Michaela to look like her mother, they had similarities but he always thought that Marjorie looked more like Elizabeth, but looking at Katie who looked so much like Michaela he could see the similarities he never noticed when looking at his wife. The way their brows raised in excitement, the crinkle by the eyes when they smiled, Michaela and Elizabeth had the same expressions and by association Katie did too. He grinned, there was no denying what family Katie belonged to and he was sure Elizabeth was aware of it, one of the reason she was so proud to show her off, despite Katie's speech beginning to copy his own.

Gently he lifted Esmee from the bed, and lifted the basket from the floor. His long legged daughter was almost too large for the baby carrier but it would serve its purpose for the duration of the trip. The baby stirred with the movement, her blue eyes opening for a moment, catching sight of him and closing them with a soft smile playing on her lips. Slowly, so not to jostle her awake when her grip on slumber was still so tenuous Sully followed Elizabeth and Katie out onto the landing. Rebecca had joined them and was greeting Katie who was hugging her aunt tightly, as they broke apart Katie moved off without speaking eager to get down to the tree so she could partake in the fun of decorating it, the noise of the older kids having fun reaching her and spurring her on. Sully nodded a greeting to Rebecca, who peaked into the baby carrier. Her mouth pulled into the shape of someone saying 'aww' but no sound came out, evidently the older woman not wanting to wake the baby.

"Caela's in there," Sully pointed to the door of the room that he and Michaela were sleeping in, "She's getting ready."

* * *

Michaela let her hair fall around her face with a sigh of defeat, nothing was working, her hair which she was normally able to tease and form with relative ease now when she needed it not cooperating the silky strands slipping and falling away from each other not holding her style and leaving her looking how she felt, a mess. Michaela looked down at her clothes, her smart outfit pulled tight across her abdomen, puckering the fabric leaving her looking messy and wholly unpresentable.

"Michaela?"

She looked up as she heard her older sister speak her name, Michaela smiled through her reflection as Rebecca slipped into the room. In moments her sister joined her by the mirror "Oh Michaela, look at you!" Rebecca gushed.

"Yes look at me," Michaela sighed and cast her eyes downwards before looking back up at the mirror.

"Oh you are silly," Rebecca hugged her from behind, the older woman's hand reaching to stroke Michaela's long loose hair. "How was your trip?"

"Very long," she smiled. "It's so good to see you."

"And to see you," Rebecca tightened her grip. "I saw Esmee, she's beautiful, like Sully I think, but very beautiful like her mother."

Michaela smiled with pride, "she's a little darling, well a darling, Esmee is far from little!" She laughed slightly, "I pray this one is smaller!"

"You worry too much," Rebecca stood up.

"How are the wedding preparations going?" Michaela raised an eyebrow knowingly.

Rebecca laughed and shook her head. "They are proving to be expensive and lengthy, I consider myself a fair woman but if George's mother wires us one more time with a something that the wedding has to have to be perfect I may scream." She lowered her tone conspiratorially, "I never thought I'd say this but thank god for Mother, she has been incredibly firm and she has helped us fund what is turning out to be quite a party." Rebecca's face fell as she observed Michaela, concern taking her over as she took in her youngest sister's jaded expression, "What's the matter Michaela?"

Rebecca perched on the corner of the padded bench that Michaela was sat on, "What are you concerned about?"

Michaela looked nervously at her skirt, her fingers self consciously picking at a seam, "I don't feel up to seeing Maureen and Claudette," she blushed crimson, appalled at her own admission Michaela held her cheeks with her hands. "That's such a terrible thing to say," sighing she rose slowly, her body still stiff from the trip, "but I know what they are going to say, the things they are going to say about Sully and Brian, about the girls, about my pregnancy," she walked slowly to the bed before starting the return journey to the vanity, her pace slow enough to negate the waddle she had developed due to the weight of the baby. "Know what they will say about how it's so common to have two babies so close together, about how I look. They just won't see how blessed I am, all they'll see is the image, and they'll try and pick it apart," she sighed again and returned to her seat on the bench. "My hair won't cooperate. Oh listen to me," she exhaled with exasperation. "I came to support you, to help you with the wedding, not to have you listen to me say some awful things about our sisters." Michaela rested her hand on Rebecca's knee "Tell me about the wedding, tell me everything."

"We can talk about the wedding tomorrow at the dress fittings. We'll need to get Katie a flower girl outfit made and I'll need you to provide me with a large stack of handkerchiefs for when I see Penny in her wedding dress." Rebecca stood up and began scooping Michaela's hair from her back, "what you think our sisters will say is probably true, which is why Mother told them not to come tonight, they will be joining us tomorrow for supper." Rebecca deftly secured sections of Michaela's hair with two pins on either side of her head, the long tendrils of auburn curling naturally down Michaela's back, "and you do not need an elaborate hairstyle." Rebecca smiled at Michaela through her reflection, their eyes met, and they giggled, both sisters remembering a time when they had been younger when Rebecca had played mother to Michaela over thirty five years ago, when Michaela had been a little girl and Rebecca a young woman engaged to be married.

"I miss you," Michaela admitted, taking her sister's hands. "I don't realise how much until I'm with you."

"I miss you too. Now Marjorie is gone," Rebecca paused, "I am outnumbered," the elder sister smiled and gently pulled Michaela by the hands, indicating she wanted her to rise. "Mother needs you to come down now."

Michaela allowed herself to be pulled to the door, as the stepped through Rebecca looped her arm through Michaela's and they began walking slowly arm in arm towards the stairs of the mansion.

"Oh!" Michaela exclaimed in surprise as they crested the brow of the stairs, a huge smile pulled across her tired face as she took in the enormous tree that had been erected in the atrium while she had been resting. The two sisters descended the stairs to join the rest of the family who were excitedly decorating the tree to Elizabeth's exacting standards.

"Michael,a" Elizabeth greeted her youngest with a huge smile, she rushed to hug her daughter, pulling her in tight before releasing her and holding her at arms lengths to study her. "You look wonderful. May I?" she asked nodding towards Michaela's middle.

"Of course," Michaela smiled and arched her back, thrusting her belly forward.

Elizabeth tenderly placed her hands on Michaela's bump, her fingers palpating slightly as the moved in tiny stroking movements. "Oh!" she older woman smiled as she felt the baby kick against her touch, "It's so strong!"

"Mama," Katie interrupted the sweet moment between her mother and grandmother as she rushed between the two women in just her nightgown. "Gamma say I can get up," Katie explained before Michaela had a chance to query her excited appearance. "We makin da twree pretty!"

"I can see that," Michaela lovingly stroked her daughter's head, "It looks very nice, very festive."

"Gamma said Brwian can put the star on da top," Katie grinned at her older brother. "How he do dat?" the little girl stared at her brother and then the 12ft tall tree.

"I can manage," Brian retrieved the ornament from its wrapping. He quickly ran up the first flight of stairs, pausing just shy of the top to lean over the banister and deposit the ornament on the upper most point of the tree. "There! Hey, this candle's got Ma's name on." Brian pointed at a white candle near the top of the tree, the teenager descended a few steps, "and this red one's got Matthew on."

"Ahh my secret is out," Elizabeth smiled at the boy as he descended the last of the stairs. "You know Brian in the seven years that I have been putting the candles on the tree you are the first person apart from Martha and Harrison to notice."

"What dey for?" Katie seized hold of Elizabeth's hand.

"They are for my family, those I hold dear and hold as a light in my heart, a light which I choose to show at this merriest of seasons. The Gold pair at the top," Elizabeth pointed at two gold candles near the top of the tree. "Those are for your Grandfather and your Aunt Marjorie. The red ones are for the males in my family, my grandsons," Elizabeth turned to give Sully a small almost apologetic smile that he was not included, as she indicated the 6 red candles nestled amongst the pine branches. "The white are for my daughters, and my granddaughters."

"Me?" Katie asked staring at the tree intently, trying to spot her name.

"Yours is here," Elizabeth singled out a white candle near the base of the tree. "And Esmee's here," she pointed out another candle near the bottom, beside a red glass bauble. "Could you get me that box over there please?" Katie obeyed carefully bringing the brown box to her grandmother and holding it out with reverent excitement. "Thank you Katie." Elizabeth opened the box, holding it in a way that only she could see the contents, "and this candle" Elizabeth withdrew a red and white candle from the box, the small cylinder a swirling pattern of red and white wax, "this one is for the baby, your little brother or sister."

"Put it dere," Katie requested indicating a branch near to her candle. "Den I look aftah it," the little girl yawned as her grandma fixed the candle to the tree. "Mama look da baby got a cand... you cryin!" Katie scampered over to her mother, "Don cry Mama," she kindly patted Michaela hand, "it's ok Mama, I love you, don cry. Papa make Mama better!"

"I got her Twink," Sully told his worried daughter as he wrapped his arms around Michaela, he gently kissed his wife's head, "Bean sure makes you weepy," he rubbed her arms. "Think ya need some food."

"Yes Supper would be good," Elizabeth took charge of the situation. "And now the tree is complete the Christmas season is officially with us."


	4. A Boston Celebration

_Anonemouse: Thanks! Here's another plate of Christmas cheer for you_

_LynEGib: Thanks Lyn here's the second half_

_Chacha95: Thanks Chacha, Merry Christmas to you too._

_Here is part two of the Quinn 1874 Christmas. _

_Disclaimer – two lines borrowed from the poem by Clement Clark Moore- A Visit from St. Nicholas_

_

* * *

_

A Boston Celebration

Michaela paused on the curve of the stairs as the voices of her two elder sister's drifted up to her, they were 'admiring' the tree, picking out imperfections just as she knew they would with her when they saw her. Michaela quickly patted her hair to ensure that nothing had fallen loose and readjusted her top, sighing she steeled herself for what was about to happen. She cleared her throat as she descended, forcing a smile onto her face. "Maureen, Claudette, it's so wonderful to see you."

The two women at the bottom of the stairs moved so they could follow her descent, neither returning her greeting until Michaela had reached the bottom of the stairs.

"My goodness Michaela," Claudette gave a tinkling laugh as she took in Michaela's form, "I heard they have big babies in the country but really."

Michaela blushed but was not given a chance to defend herself before Maureen interjected. "Well what do you expect she's barely given her body a chance to recover from the last one, two babies in less than one year." The middle Quinn sister laughed and took Claudette's arm, "We better hurry to supper else..." she turned and abruptly stopped her speech as she came face to face with Penny.

The young bride-to-be gave her aunts a look of pure disgust, a look equal to one they could have earned from Elizabeth. "Aunt Michaela, Grandma was worried where you were," the young woman pushed her way between her two aunts to stand beside Michaela, acting as her guard against the two women, "I also need you for a moment."

"What could you possibly need Michaela for?" Claudette asked curiously.

"I value Aunt Michaela's opinion," Penny told the other woman in pitch perfect haughtiness. "Excuse us," Penny bowed her head in mock politeness matching her aunt's insincerity and led Michaela towards Josef Quinn's old study. "A little diversion," Penny smiled at Michaela, her pretty face falling into her natural expression of youthful beauty. The young girl quickly checked the hallway was empty and pushed open the door ushering Michaela in.

Michaela took a deep breath as she entered the room she had loved so much, the room, save for the empty bookcases where her mother had sent her her father's library, had not changed, the room looked and smelt the same as when she had left Boston, the smell of cold tea, old books and woodsmoke, the smell of her father. She inhaled deeply taking it in, letting the smell of her departed father fill her and wrap round her like a warm hug, holding her in its embrace, her father's hug.

"I love this room" Penny spoke the words that Michaela was thinking "I miss..." she paused and glanced at Michaela, "You know Grandma has Harrison light a fire in here every evening in the Winter," Michaela shook her head as Penny continued crossing over to the cupboard. "I think she does it so she can pretend it's the same, as if Grandfather was out taking rounds. Mother said we have to leave her be with her rituals that as keenly as we feel his absence she will feel it more. She was married to him for fifty years," the young girl lifted a box from the cupboard. "I wanted to know your thoughts on the gift that I have for Mother and Father, Grandma is letting me keep it here until the wedding." Penny rested the box on the corner of her Grandfather's desk, propping it up with her thigh she carefully levered the box lid open. "Do you think they will like it?"

Michaela stepped forward and studied the contents of the box, a painting 15x12 inches, an exquisite representation of what was unmistakably Rebecca's sitting room, in the centre of the picture was a fire and seated either side bathed in the warmth of the orange flames were unquestionably Rebecca and Edward, the painted figure of Rebecca head was bent over her needlepoint while the figure of Edward was reading a copy of the newspaper, his legs folded, the upper leg almost touching Rebecca's knee. The image of marital familiarity and family tradition, charming and lovely, the warmth of the glowing fire eclipsed by the warmth of the two figures in the painting.

"Penny did you paint this?" Michaela looked up from the box at her niece; Penny nodded "It's beautiful!"

"It's my favourite scene of them, my favourite memory. The way they are just so comfortable with each other, how they know each other so well. I hope to be like that with George."

"They will love it," Michaela assured her niece, "Absolutely adore it," she waited until Penny had safely stowed the painting back in the cupboard before offering her niece a hug. "It's truly stunning, it's a wonderful gift. Oh!" she blushed as her stomach grumbled, "Excuse me."

Penny giggled, "I apologise, I'm keeping my little cousin from his or her supper."

"Your little cousin always wants food," Michaela smiled and looped her arm around her niece's back as they made the way to the door. Softly she pushed Penny out of the door making sure the door wasn't open too much in order that the atmosphere inside was not lost, that the essence of her father was not lost, "Goodnight Father," Michaela whispered as she closed the door, "sleep well."

* * *

Katie bounced from one foot to the other, clearly bored with proceedings now that her dress was finished. She skipped over to her Grandma, and clambered up onto the chair beside her, "Gamma, when Mama comin back?" Katie repositioned herself so her feet were positioned underneath her making her appear taller in the chair, "I wanna go home to da big house."

"You'll have to wait Katie," Elizabeth told her simply. "Your mother took your Aunt Rebecca to let her have a moments break from the stress of the wedding."

"Ok," Katie hung her legs over the edge of the chair swinging them back and forth. "Mama coming back now?" she asked after less than a minute.

"No Katie," Elizabeth looked down at her granddaughter and sighed, she knew the look on the little girl's face well, it was one her mother used to wear when she needed stimulating. "Katie would you hand me a remnant of fabric," Elizabeth pointed to the wine coloured fabric on the floor.

"Rwem nant?" Katie looked at her curiously.

"The scrap of material on the floor," Elizabeth amended.

Katie complied, wriggling off the seat and collecting several pieces of the fabric that the bridesmaid's dresses were made from. "Dere you are," Katie handed them to Elizabeth with a beaming smile.

"Thank you," Elizabeth twisted her torso and took a spool of thread and needle from the table beside her, "I do believe we have forgotten Flo," Elizabeth smiled at her Granddaughter. "We shall have to make her a garment so that she can be part of the proceedings tomorrow."

"Good tinking Gamma!" Katie pulled herself back onto the seat. "What you gonna make?"

"I was thinking a cape," Elizabeth chose the largest scrap of fabric that Katie had given her and studied it, "I believe we can make it from this." Elizabeth began folding and pinning a hem to the fabric, making the rough shape of a cape for Katie's beloved doll. "Katie, have you ever sewn before?"

Katie shook her head, "Nope."

"Now, we make a stitch like this," Elizabeth showed Katie how to do a simple running stitch. "Would you like to try?"

"Yep," Katie turned herself and gingerly took the needle; slowly she inserted the needle like Elizabeth had done making a very haphazard stitch, "I sewin!" Katie exclaimed excitedly.

"You are!" Elizabeth smiled down at the sweet child, "And we shall soon have this cape done."

"and den Mama back," Katie surmised.

Elizabeth sighed, "Yes, I would imagine by the time we have finished this, your Mother will be back."

* * *

Michaela walked arm in arm with Rebecca; her elder sister was distant, a million miles away, deep in thought as they wandered through the park near to the dress shop. "Rebecca? Would you mind if we sat?" Michaela asked gently.

Rebecca turned her head to look at Michaela her neck moving slowly, almost if the action was painful, her normally warm brown eyes were dull, full of worry. After a moment the deep brown pools sparked with Rebecca's warmth, "Oh Michaela I'm sorry I didn't think," she quickly guided Michaela to a frosted bench. Michaela sat slowly and exhaled, her breath clouding in the air with the cold. "We can go back to the store," Rebecca offered.

"No no," Michaela shook her head, "I believe you need a little longer to collect yourself. We'll go back before it gets dark," she glanced up at the grey sky, it was already beginning to get dark, the winter night chasing away the day, though Michaela took comfort from the fact that as it was the 23rd of December they were now past the Winter Solstice and the days would begin to get longer again, stretching out to those long summer evenings she enjoyed so much.

"I can't believe it," Rebecca broke the silence. "My little girl is getting married tomorrow, my baby is getting married, it seems so wrong saying it. My daughter won't be introduced as Penny, Rebecca's daughter but as Mrs Carter. She's too young to be a Mrs Carter, George's mother is Mrs Carter," Rebecca slumped slightly in her seat.

Gently Michaela took her sister's gloved hand, "Rebecca, Penny seems very happy and very in love."

"She is," Rebecca agreed.

"I remember seeing you after Penny was born, how excited you were, how excited Edward was." Michaela rubbed her sister's hand, forcing her older sister to look at her so she could make eye contact. "I remember Edward telling Father how he had all these plans for Penny, and you turned round and said she would only do what made her happy and that as long as she was happy it did not matter how many languages she spoke or how many instruments she played. I do believe that you will get to see your daughter at the happiest she can possibly be."

"You're right." Rebecca sighed and then shivered, "It is cold," she pulled her neck into her cloak.

"I suggest we return to the store," Michaela copied her sister, pulling her neck in and pushing her shoulder's up so that her ears were half covered by the trim on her collar.

Rebecca laughed slightly and rose with ease. "Were you like this with Colleen?" she extended her hand to Michaela to help her up.

Michaela rose slowly, cautious of how slippery the ground was, thankful for her sister's hand. "Yes of course. No mother likes the thought of her daughter becoming a woman." Michaela blushed slightly, "I still have to go through it with the Katie and Esmee."

"Perhaps with this one too," Rebecca nodded downwards, "Or do you think it's a boy?"

"I thought Esmee was a boy," Michaela laughed, "I so desperately wanted to have Sully's son."

"Wanted?" Rebecca repeated surprised by Michaela's use of the past tense.

"I realised I already have him," Michaela smiled, she noted her sister's confused expression. "Brian. He may not look like Sully but inside, in his soul and his heart where it matters he is Sully's son."

Rebecca stepped closer to Michaela, the two sisters squeezing close together, Michaela's arm tucked through Rebecca's, "I think that in a few years there will be a very lucky young lady in Colorado Springs." Rebecca laughed as she felt Michaela flinch at the thought, "I see the anxiety is not only for daughters."

"No indeed," Michaela shook her head not wanting to think of her little boy as a married man, her Brian was fine just the way he was.

* * *

Sully walked Esmee up and down the hallway, the baby was fussing refusing to go to sleep, the little girl tuning in to the drama unfolding downstairs as the staff dealt with the Christmas and Wedding preparations. He turned again as he heard a thud on the staircase, a small smile formed on his lips as he heard Rebecca's usually stiff husband Edward let out a few choice curse words. Sully rounded the corner, "Need a hand?"

"Oh," Edward looked up alarmed, his face blushing crimson as he realised he had been caught acting in a very ungentlemanlike manner.

"I didn't hear anything," Sully smiled and offered his free hand to take one of the several bags that Edward was trying to carry up the stairs. He was surprised the man was doing it, the servants usually the ones who did all the work while the Quinn sister's and families watched with aloofness.

Edward seemed to catch what Sully was thinking, his face flushing a deeper shade of red. "They are all busy doing far more important things." Sully lifted one of the bags, "Thank you," Edward whispered as he lifted the rest of the bags.

"You staying here tonight?" Sully asked as he waited to be directed to their destination.

"Yes, Rebecca, Penny and I are staying here. The women aren't back yet I see," Edward made conversation, seeing Sully hovering he shook himself, "I apologise, we're in the blue room. Penny is with Colleen, Andrew is part of the groomsmen, support for William a bit of camaraderie from a relation. My nephew's laughed poor William out the room when he asked for support." Edward sighed as he realised he was babbling, "Sorry," Edward pushed open the door to the blue room and unceremoniously dropped the bags. "You have your hands full let me take the bag."

"It's no bother," Sully pushed past him and set the bag on the polished table. "Used to carrying things while I'm carrying Es."

"I wish I could still carry Penny, keep her safe. You just wait till it's her," Edward looked helplessly at Esmee. "You can't imagine what it's like being father of the bride, knowing your daughter is about to be someone's wife and everything that goes with that," he blanched at the thought of his daughter's consummating her marriage.

"I have been there," Sully told him gently as he repositioned Esmee in the crook of his arm, the baby finally drifting off to sleep, "Colleen."

"But she isn't your daughter not really," Edward sank to the bed, his shoulders sagging under the weight of the enormity of his daughter getting married, "you didn't lose your little girl to a man, Colleen was already a teenager when you married Michaela."

"I love her the same as I love Katie and Esmee, just coz we ain't got the same blood don't mean we ain't family," Sully sighed. "Don't think of it as losing your little girl, think of it as gaining a son."

"A son from a very wealthy powerful family," Edward frowned. "I only hope we're good enough for them..."

"Ain't if your good enough for them," Sully interrupted. "It's is their son good enough for your daughter," he cocked his head to one side. "Well is he?"  
"George is a lovely boy," Edward conceded. "Penny loves him very much."

"Then there's no problem," Sully shrugged.

Edward studied Sully for a few moments before he spoke again. "You are a wise man Mr Sully."

"No I ain't and just call me Sully," Sully sighed, "I look after children most of my days, they got a way of seeing things how they are, uncomplicated. Guess it rubs off."

"That is probably a good way to think," Edward smiled slightly. "Sully, I have to give a toast tomorrow, a speech. I'm not really much of a public speaker, more of a back office type of man. Would you humour me and listen to what I've prepared? Point out any glaring errors."

Sully nodded and pulled out the chair, "Sure."

"Oh thank you," Edward looked relieved and pulled several sheaths of paper out of his jacket. "I fear it may lack brevity," he glanced at Sully and smiled, "be too long," he amended. "See this is precisely why I need your assistance."

"Ya reckon we can get through this before the women get back?" Sully set the challenge with a smile.

Edward smiled, the stress he was feeling finally leaving his face, "I do believe I can."

* * *

Brian paused on his journey to the dining room as he heard a faint yell of annoyance; he turned and poked his head into the sitting room. He watched his cousin curiously as Penny held her arms in the air and took a few steps backwards, turned and then let out a grunt of exasperation. He stepped into the room fully and spoke her name alerting her to his presence.

"Oh Brian," his older cousin smiled sheepishly at him. "You caught me practising."

"Practising what?" Brian looked at her curiously, "Supper is ready."

"I'm too nervous to eat," Penny sighed. "I've never been so nervous in my life, and now I can't remember the steps," she held her hand out indicating that she was talking about what she had been doing. "I've been dancing since I was three and I've known how to do this dance since I was about eight, yet I find the steps have completely vanished from my mind," she ran her fragile looking hand across her temple, sighing with the terror at not being able to perform properly at her wedding.

"If it would help I could be ya partner," Brian offered with a smile.

"Do you know how to dance?" Penny looked at him hopefully.

Brian shook his head, "Not really, but I can walk, all ya need ta do is tell me which direction to walk, maybe having someone ta drape yourself on would help."

"Drape myself," Penny stifled a laugh.

"That's what it looks like to me when people dance," Brian grinned. "It couldn't hurt."

"What about supper?" Penny pointed in the vague direction of the dining room.

Brian shrugged, "I reckon that Martha would save me some, you as well if you want it," he held out his arm, adopting a stance that he had seen when there had been dances in Colorado Springs.

Penny smiled and slipped into his grip, she quickly repositioned his hand into the correct place on her back before she took his other hand, she inclined her head to him. "Now take two steps forward, then turn to your left then take another two steps forward then one back," she giggled as Brian took a lurching step forward, "You're supposed to be graceful!"

Brian snorted as he performed the steps she described, "I ain't really done graceful before." They came to a stop "Now What?"

"Turn to the right, take a step back, take two steps forward then pause and lower and twist me slowly," Penny gave him the next sequence of steps. Brian performed them and then nearly dropped her, "Slowly!" Penny laughed.

"Huhum."

The two teens looked up at the sound of Harrison clearing his throat, "Mrs Quinn was wondering if you two would be joining the rest of the family for supper?"

Penny glanced at Brian and giggled as he gave her a hopeful look. "Fine. Yes Harrison though I won't be able to eat a bite."

"Your Grandmother anticipated the problem," Harrison told her as he took a step back to allow them from the room. "Which is why she had bananas ordered."

"Bananas!" Penny gave an excited squeal.

Harrison smiled indulgently at the young woman. "She thought you may be able to persuade Martha to make some banana pancakes," Harrison closed the sitting room door. "Shall I request a batch?"

"Oh yes please," Penny grinned like a small child, she turned to Brian. "Martha makes the best banana pancakes. You look confused," she gasped. "Don't tell me you've never had banana pancakes before!"

Brian shoved his hands into his pocket, "I don't think I ever had banana before, we don't get em in Colorado."

"Two orders of banana pancakes," Harrison smiled and ushered Penny and Brian towards the dining room, Towards Penny's last evening meal as a single woman.

* * *

Sully smiled as Michaela smoothed Katie's head for seemingly the twentieth time that morning. The little girl before them looked like a blonde haired angel, her white blonde hair cascading down her back in a glorious sheet of pale gold. Her dress was different to the wine coloured gowns of the four bridesmaids, her little flower girl dress made from a fine white satin with a shimmering voile over the long skirt that almost hid her feet, cinching the waist was a belt of the wine satin fastened at the back in a big bow. To keep her warm in the church Katie had been given a wine coloured cape that had been trimmed with white fur. Not to be left out Elizabeth had had a dress equally as beautiful made for Esmee, though it was different enough that it no way detracted from her sister's important task of scattering perfectly colour matched rose petals. While the elder of their daughter's was buzzing with the excitement of Christmas Eve and being a flower girl Esmee seemed confused by the chaos around her and extremely perplexed by the loss of her feet in the numerous folds of fabric that made up her dress. Sully helped his younger daughter out by peeling back the fabric to show her her feet. Content that she still had her feet Esmee gave him a beaming smile before turning her head to watch her mother and older sister intently.

"Miss Michaela, Sully," Harrison moved silently up to them, the butler acting like an unseen master of ceremonies silently pushing the right people into the right place at the right time. "I need you to take your seat we shall begin shortly," the butler smiled as he noticed Michaela's look of apprehension at the thought of leaving Katie. "Don't worry ma'am," he kindly patted her hand, "Martha will watch her."

"I surely shall," Martha appeared out of nowhere, the older woman smiled kindly at Michaela. "She'll be sitting with you in a moment."

Seeing that the servants' words were having no affect on Michaela, Sully placed his free hand in the small of her back and gently but forcefully began guiding her into the nave of the church. He guided her to the end of the front pew and waited for her to sit before he joined her, pressing in tight against her so that she could take some of his warmth in the cold church. Michaela reciprocated turning her body towards him, her left leg pressed firmly against his right. Sully gave her a soft kiss on the temple before handing her Esmee, knowing that the baby would provide her a distraction and that with her rapidly shrinking lap there would be more space for Katie on his. As he hoped Michaela instantly began fussing over Esmee, ensuring that the little girl was warm enough and cuddling her tight to her bulging torso so that she could kiss Esmee on her chubby cheek.

A hush fell over the congregation as Elizabeth led Rebecca to her seat a positive indication that the wedding was about to begin. Sure enough, the organ began to play the wedding march and the congregated well wishers rose to their feet. Sully looped his arm around Michaela as she stood, hugging her tightly as he took note of the nervous groom taking up his place at the front of the church. He smiled; he remembered how he had felt when he had been in that position four and a half years ago, how nervous and excited he had been, excited to be marrying the other part of his soul, nervous to let her down. He placed another soft kiss on Michaela's temple, his mind drifting to the moment he had pushed back her veil revealing her beautiful excitement filled face, her two tone eyes flashing with anticipation and love. It was the happiest he had ever seen her except for maybe when she held the girls for the first time, but he would happily let the honour of making Michaela the happiest she could possibly be sit with them. Sully could feel Michaela's nervousness, feel the worry she felt for their little girl who at this very moment would be walking down the aisle in front of the seemingly hundreds of people who packed the church. Finally he caught sight of a petal falling on the stone aisle and he felt her relax, moments later Katie appeared into view. The little girl was beaming with excitement, her cheeks flushed, a scattering of snow on her cloak where the bridal party had ventured outside to move round to the front of the church. Katie scattered the last of her petals and ran for her father, jumping into his arms with a huge smile on her face. Surprisingly she kept silent as the rest of the bridal party made its way down the aisle instead focusing on the two red petals which she had saved in the palm of her hand. The delicate petals were creased where she had held the basket but still looked as beautiful as when they had been plucked from the flower that had bore them. Katie's smile widened to an almost impossible representation of happiness as she handed one of the petals to her mother and tucked the other into Sully's breast pocket. Sully kissed her in thanks and bent his knees slightly so that Katie could do the same to Michaela. Katie kissed Michaela's cheek, kissing away the happy tear that had slipped from her brown eye. Sully copied Katie's caress on Michaela's cheek as the music came to its climax and the Priest at the front lowered his hand to indicate the congregation could sit and the service would begin.

* * *

Michaela clapped her hands and then playfully brought Esmee's hands together helping the baby add her applause to the finished music. The ensemble band struck up their next song and Michaela rocked from side to side, softly humming along, so that Esmee could enjoy the music as much as Katie who was out on the dance floor with Sully, the little girl stood on her father's feet as they rocked from side to side while the dancers who knew the steps moved around them.

"Michaela."

Michaela looked away from her husband and daughter to smile at the familiar voice. "Hello Signe," she greeted the woman she had met in Colorado Springs a few weeks after Esmee had been born. "It's good to see you." She paused as she remembered that Signe had been a few weeks away from her own nuptials during her visit. "How was your wedding?"

"Lovely," Signe sank into the chair beside Michaela. "Though nowhere near as grand as this!" Michaela returned Signe's smile, "Congratulations!" Signe inclined her head towards Michaela's bump, "When is the new baby due?"

"The beginning of April," Michaela smiled down before looking up and steering the conversation away from her pregnancy, not wanting any awkward comments about her size to be uttered and for her to end up a topic of conversation with her caustic sisters floating around, especially as she was still experiencing a growth spurt, which had increased her bumps size dramatically over the past few days. "How are you enjoying married life?"

"Well enough," Signe smiled wistfully. "I miss the hospital, but Eliz...your mother has been a great help. I've missed her this week were she's been so busy with the wedding preparations, are you staying long?"

"We leave on the 28th," Michaela sighed at the thought of the trip back to Colorado Springs, "Brian has school, he graduates this year."

"Will he go to College?" Signe asked making conversation.

Michaela glanced at her son, admirably holding his own amongst his cousins, "I'm not certain, as long as he is happy I don't mind." Michaela turned back to Signe and smiled, she could see in the woman's eyes that she was not concerned about Brian's plans for the future and that her real concern lay with Hank back in Colorado Springs and how he was coping with the revelation that Signe had brought with her when she was there. "He's fine," Michaela softly touched Signe's gloved hand. "He's doing well," her comment was so innocuous that no one would know who she referred to, all except Signe who beamed at the news.

"Good," Signe breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh Hello," the blonde woman greeted Katie as the young girl appeared beside them.  
"Lo," Katie smiled, "You sleeped at my house in Colwado Sprwings," she looked thoughtful. "You Siggy."

"Close, Signe," Signe smiled, "and you are Katie."

"Yup!" Katie grinned at her. "Papa says can you watch me an Esmee, he needs Mama for somethin portant."

"Certainly," Signe held out her arms to take the baby from Michaela.

Michaela hesitated, glancing at her husband who stood just out of earshot with a gentle smile upon his handsome face. "Did he say what he needed me for?"

"Nope," Katie pulled herself onto the chair beside Signe and looked hopefully at the bowl of sugar lumps in the centre of the table. "Djust its portant."

Knowing she would not get a straighter answer than that from anyone apart from Sully, Michaela handed Esmee over to Signe and rose. She quickly scurried across to Sully, "You needed me?"

"Yep," Sully smiled and then kissed her softly on the cheek, "mistletoe," he pointed up where a bushel of the wiry green plant was hanging from a light fitting. "An I would like ta dance with my wife at least once."

"I can't dance Sully," Michaela shook her head before glancing nervously around the room.

"Why not?" Sully placed his hand on her waist and took her hand, "I seen ya dance plenty of times."

Michaela looked around the room as she brushed his hand from her waist, "In Boston society, pregnant ladies are not supposed to draw attention to themselves."

"This ain't Boston society. This is a family wedding." Sully tried to reason with her, "It's a slow one."

"Sully I can't," Michaela's cheeks bloomed red.

Seeing her embarrassment he relented, "Ok," he lowered his hand but still held on to hers. "Come with me." He led her quickly from the elegant ballroom into the equally elegant hallway outside. Nervously he checked around them for anyone watching them and led her down the hallway of the Parker House, the luxurious hotel were the wedding breakfast was being held. He grinned as he found a tiny alcove, close enough to the room that they could hear the music but far enough from the room that none of the perceived important guests would come across them. "Now will ya dance with me?" he looked hopefully at her.

"Alright," Michaela stepped in as close as she could, allowing Sully to place his hand on her waist while she placed her hand on his shoulder.

With the lilting music just audible Sully slowly began to sway in time to the music pulling Michaela with him so that they were both swaying in harmony together. "I like this type o dancing," Sully whispered craning his neck forward to kiss her, "I don't have to focus on the steps, focus on you instead," he kissed her again, "Happy Christmas Eve."

Michaela laughed, "Happy Christmas Eve."

"What time do ya wanna get ta bed ta night?" Sully asked as he gently twirled her. "Quicker ya get to bed, quicker Christmas will be here." He grinned like a naughty school boy at her.

Michaela bit her lip with anticipation, "Do you have something planned?"

Sully kissed her, his lips pushing against hers as he pulled her into his embrace as far as he could without hurting her, "One or two things," he whispered breathily as they broke apart. "Think ya might like them."

"Oh, well in that case..." she stopped mid sentence as the music stopped and the lack of noise distracted her.

"In that case?" Sully pressed her.

Michaela smiled coyly at him, "I think I would like to get to bed quite early."

* * *

Katie slid from the bed onto the cold polished wooden floor; she easily opened the door which led out into the hallway. The room were her mother and father were sleeping was just down the hall, their own door open a fraction so she could easily get in should she get upset about being in a different bed. Katie in these early hours of the morning was in no way upset; she had heard the clock downstairs chime the hour of 5, indicating to her that it was her favourite day of all. It was Christmas. She hovered nervously unsure if she should go in, she could hear her parents were still asleep their breathing slow and steady.

"Good morning Miss Katie."

Katie spun as she heard Harrison's gentle greeting. "Merry Kistmas!" she greeted the butler with a huge grin.

"And a Merry Christmas to you," the old man smiled down at her. "Your grandmother is awake."

"See is?" Katie gave a soft excited squeal and ran to the double doorway of her Grandma's. She stared at her nemesis, the door handle, she narrowed her eyes at the brass knob as she bid the metal to do as she wished and open when she seized it in her hand and turned. The door gave and she slipped into her Grandma's bedroom. The huge room was dark, lit only by a low burning fire and a lamp besides which Elizabeth sat in a large armchair staring out onto the snow covered Beacon Hill Street.

"Harrison I don't need anyth..."Elizabeth spoke before she turned to look at the doorway, "Oh Katie!"

"Merry Kistmas Gamma!" Katie scampered to her Grandma and rested her little hands on Elizabeth's blue velvet dressing gown.

"Merry Christmas Katie!" Elizabeth held her arms open, welcoming the little girl onto her lap.

Using the footstool as leverage Katie climbed up onto her Grandma's lap, "You not sleep coz you excited?" Katie asked as she threw her legs over the arm of the chair as she flopped into a comfortable position on Elizabeth's knee.

"I didn't sleep all that well," Elizabeth admitted as she wrapped her arms around her granddaughter.

"You have bad dream?" Katie looked sadly at her Grandma. "I need ta give ya hug. Hugs make dreams better," Katie twisted on Elizabeth's lap and shoved her arms between Elizabeth's torso and the side of the chair. She hugged Elizabeth tightly before pulling back slightly, "Gamma!" Katie gave a squeal of surprise as she caught sight of the long plait sat on Elizabeth's left shoulder. "You got long hair!" Katie stared in awe at the silvery plait, surprised that her grandmother's hair was long having never seen it styled any other way but styled but pinned up on her head.

Elizabeth laughed, her mood buoyed by the little girl's surprise and wonder, "I do!"

"It curly, it like Aunty Marjewies hair," Katie lifted the end of the braid and studied it.

Elizabeth tightened her grip on the little girl, "Of all my daughters Marjorie looked most like me."

"I look like Mama," Katie told her proudly. "Sept I got bond...blonde hair."

"You do," Elizabeth touched Katie's chin, "and you are a very lucky girl to have such a beautiful Mother."

"Yup!" Katie nodded, "You fink I get presents?"

"I'm certain of it," Elizabeth smiled at her granddaughter, "but we must wait till your Mother and Father are awake, well we must wait until everyone in the house is awake before we open presents."

Katie sighed heavily, "We have ta wait fo church?"

"You may open some of your presents before Church and some after lunch when your aunts are here," Elizabeth told her, stifling a laugh as she took in her granddaughter's excited yet frustrated face. "I have an idea. Could you get me that box," she pointed to a shelving unit in an alcove of the room. Katie slid from Elizabeth's lap and trotted to the shelves. "That box by your hand," Elizabeth pointed again. Katie carefully lifted the simple wooden box from its place on the shelf and carefully brought it to Elizabeth. "Thank you," Elizabeth opened the lid, the polished oak lid creaking on its hinges as she did, indicating that the box had not been opened for a long time. "My father, your great Grandfather bought this for me when I was five years old." Elizabeth drew out a green leather jewellery box, "It was my very first piece of jewellery." Carefully she snapped open the box to reveal a tiny emerald chip on a slender gold chain, "It's Emerald which is the birthstone for May."

"Your birfday in May?" Katie asked, staring at the stone in awe as it sat glistening in the firelight on its white satin cushion.

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded as she removed the necklace from its box, letting it dangle from her fingers. "As is yours and I believe that the time has come to pass the necklace on," slowly she split the two ends of the chain and positioned it around Katie's neck to refasten it.

"For me?" Katie tilted her head as far as it would go so that she could see the tiny gem sat on her chest, "Gamma," the little girl was genuinely shocked to receive such a gift, jewellery the type of gift that only her parents or big sister received, not something she got. "Gamma," Katie repeated and hugged Elizabeth's legs tightly, "Ta-thhhhank you!"

"You are most welcome," Elizabeth rubbed Katie's back as the little girl continued to hug her, "You must take good care of this chain, it's almost as old as me."

"Yes Gamma," Katie nodded earnestly, "Gamma dis best kistmas present!"

"You haven't seen what is under the tree yet," Elizabeth lightly teased the little girl.

"No Gamma," Katie shook her head, "dis da best. Dis da best kistmas present!"

* * *

Michaela stirred as Esmee protested to the wetness of her diaper, she shifted slightly as Sully rose, the bed instantly losing all comfort as her husband moved. Slowly she opened her eyes as he heard Sully speak softly to the baby, going about the morning ritual that she had not taken part in since she found out she was pregnant and placed on partial bed rest.

"Hey look Es," Sully lifted the infant up when he had finished pinning the clean diaper on her, "Ya Ma is awake. Let's go wish her a Merry Christmas, whadya think?"

"Ba," Esmee answered her father responding to his jovial tone, "Ahuh Ba."

"Merry Christma,s" Michaela smiled at them as she held the cover open for Sully to sink back into the bed.

"Ah aha Aaaaaa ba," Esmee responded, smiling at her mother as Sully set her on the bed. Esmee crawled slowly, her balance almost non existence towards Michaela before losing her battle to stay upright and listing into the side of Michaela's stomach. Esmee giggled and then abruptly stopped her face transforming with alarm as she was kicked from inside her mother by her unborn sibling.

Michaela couldn't help but laugh at the look of pure shock on the baby's face. "That is your younger sibling. I don't think Bean liked being hit!"

"Ya know," Sully lifted Esmee onto his lap as he crept in closer to Michaela, "You were in there this time last year," he pointed at Michaela's belly then at Esmee and then back at Michaela's belly. "You were in there."

"Aaah ba arrrrrrrrr ruh ruh ruh ruh ba ah," Esmee babbled.

"This time last year," Michaela sighed and rubbed her itching stomach, "This time last year. So much has happened in the last year."

"Always stuff happening in our lives," Sully leaned in and kissed her, a deep warm kiss one which would have normally been a prelude to their enthusiasm this time stopped with the simple words, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Michaela repeated, her chest heaving, Sully's magical lips working in tandem with her compressed diaphragm to leave her breathless.

"Can I give ya one of ya presents now?" Sully looked at her hopefully.

Michaela smiled. "That kiss wasn't one of my presents?" she whispered playfully.

"Nope our kisses are too special to save for presents," Sully kissed her again. "We need them every day. Hold Dancer a second," he handed Michaela the baby and retreated to the trunk pulling a black bag out of the pocket that she had thought held his socks. "I got this a while ago," Sully explained as he returned to the bed, "the day we found out about Bean," he tenderly stroked her belly.

"You've had it all this time?" Michaela looked at the black bag curiously, wondering what could be inside it.

"Yeah," Sully grinned sheepishly as he fiddled with the strings of the bag. "I was gonna give it to ya then, but I figured ya just needed me, and I kinda didn't want this to get lost in another happy moment, I wanted ya face ta be happy because of the gift."

"May I have the gift?" Michaela asked smiling at her husband's nervousness, her interest peaked all the more due to his reluctance to hand it over to her. Sully shrugged and passed the black bag over to her. He sat down and held his hands open for Esmee, who started to crawl back over to him before sprawling out on the bedspread as she lost her balance. Michaela opened the bag pulling the strings loose to get to the contents inside. Her slender fingers came into contact with the cool metal band as she reached inside, and she slowly pulled out the solid silver bangle from its packaging.

The bangle was chunky yet at the same time slim enough that it would not dwarf her tiny wrist. It was a made from a continuous circle of silver, Celtic designs engraved into the surface in honour of her families heritage but the outside was not what Sully was really interested in. "Look on the inside," he urged watching her face as she studied the bracelet with mild pleasure. She tilted the bracelet so she could read what was inside rotating the band so she could read the full inscription her eyes getting more and more watery as she did.

"Oh Sully," she managed to whisper before the tears claimed her, she shifted trying to sit upright but found that she needed her arms to help push her into a sitting position. Where she usually would have lamented this development, today it had no effect on her. All that mattered was reaching her husband and pulling him into her arms, "Thank you!"

"Ya are ya know," Sully whispered as he hugged her, his large hand stroking her soft hair. "Ya are my best friend."

Michaela sat back slightly, "and you are my family," she ran her thumb across the engraving on the inside of the bangle her smile widening as the pad of her thumb brushed the words they had spoken to each other a week before their wedding on the steps of their home. "You've given me such a wonderful family," she reached to stroke Esmee's cheek with her right forefinger.

Sully smiled and helped her lie back down before he reached to place his hand upon the growing mound of her stomach that contained their child. "I think you done most of the giving."

Michaela grinned and brought her hand down to join his on her bulging middle, "You helped."

"A little."

"A lot," Michaela amended her husband's words. "Creating babies is a two person job."

"Speaking of babies. Do ya think Katie is up?" Sully asked with a knowing look on his face.

"I up!" Katie's voice drifted into them. There was a clattering noise as Katie evidently fell over something and their little girl scampered into the room. "Merry kistmas!" she greeted her parents. The little girl bumped the door closed with her bottom and then used the door as a pushing off point launched herself at the bed. Sully reacted quickly, leaning over his wife and catching their little girl so that she didn't career into Michaela. "Easy there Twink, watch ya Ma and sister, you're a lot bigger then her."

"I not bigger then Mama!" Katie frowned and looked pointedly at Michaela's tummy.

"I meant Esmee," Sully grinned he kissed the child, "Merry Christmas!"

"Love you Papa," Katie kissed him back before seeking out her sister who was on her back her legs still in the air where she had tipped over by her father's quick motion making the mattress move. "Essssmmmeeeeee," Katie lunged for her sister grabbing the baby tightly and smothering her in kisses. Esmee started chuckling, at her sister covered her in tickling kisses. Finally Katie finished kissing her sister and dragged the baby into a sitting position her arms tight around Esmee's chest.

Sully watched nervously, ready to jump in if Katie got too much for her sister, but Esmee seemed to be enjoying the attention from her sister, smiling happily away. "Merry Kistmas Esmee," Katie finished her season greeting with her sister and let the baby slide from her lap. Lastly Katie focused her attention on her mother, Katie shuffled her way across the mattress on her knees, flopping down beside Michaela and curling in gently for her Christmas hug, "Merry Kistmas Mama!"

"Merry Christmas Sweetheart," Michaela kissed her eldest birth child.

"Mama," Katie nestled her forehead against Michaela's cheek. "You gonna have baby in you next kistmas?"

Michaela smiled, "I don't think so, Bean will be your last brother or sister."

"Kay," Katie wriggled slightly. "You need more love?" she raised her head and looked at Michaela seriously, "You big gain."

"I always need your love," Michaela cupped her daughter's cheek; the glint of the chain round Katie's neck caught her eye. "What's this?"

Katie smiled and pulled the slender chain to reveal the emerald chip that she had tucked safely into her nightgown, "Gamma gived it to me, was hers when see was little, her Papa gived it to her."

"Did you thank your Grandma?" Michaela touched the tiny stone, surprised that her mother would give something so grown up to her daughter, but at the same time pleased.

"Yup," Katie tucked the necklace back down her nightgown. "Told her bestest kistmas present," the little girl lay back down beside her mother. "Gamma said we open present before church and den after lunch." Katie snuggled in close to Michaela, "Gotta wait for real bestest present dough," her little hand coming to rest on Michaela's tummy. "Love you Mama."

"And I you," Michaela whispered tearfully as she felt the baby softly kick Katie's warm hand.

* * *

"Dis one fo Colw... Colleen," Katie read the label on the present from under the small tree in the sitting room. It was her job to hand out the presents, she had received most of her own gifts before the trip to Church as most of her presents had made up an outfit that she was now wearing. The beautiful blue dress was from her Grandma, while the black patent leather slip on shoes had been a given from her Aunt Rebecca. Andrew and Colleen had given her the comb that now held up her pale gold tresses, while her white tights had been a gift from Matthew, the family pulling together to make the little girl look like a European Princess. Katie delighting in her new clothes and her task scampered across to her older sister and dropped the gift in her lap before running back to the tree to get the next gift. "Dis one fo... Papa wat dis one say?" she ran to her father as she was unable to read the name.

"Claudette, that's ya Ma's sister," Sully nodded in the direction of one of Michaela's sisters.

"Really Mother!" Claudette gave an exasperated sigh. "Must we proceed with the gift exchange in this tedious manner, the child can't even read!"

"I can," Katie protested, she put the gift on the table and folded her arms, "Mama teached me, I learnin!"

"Perhaps you should learn to speak when it's your turn," Claudette sent the stinging barb back at the little girl.

"Claudette!" Elizabeth shot at her daughter, glancing at first Katie who seemed unaffected by the comment and then Michaela and Sully on the two seat settee. Sully was scowling but Michaela looked close to tears.

"Well really Mother, must we endure Michaela's country bumpkin daughter," Claudette continued on her rant. "There is a very apt saying that Children should be seen and not heard!"

"Claudette!" Elizabeth rose at the same time as Sully did.

"Katie come here," Sully urged his daughter. He held his hand out to bring the little girl into him. "We're gonna go someplace else."

"Sully," Michaela whispered pleadingly, struggling to rise from the cushiony seat.

"You don't have to leave," Rebecca tried to soothe, concern rising for her sister.

"I do," Sully lifted Katie so he was carrying both his daughters, "I gotta leave before I lower myself..." he stopped short of finishing his sentence, his eyes drawn to his wife's burning red face.

"Lower yourself?" Maureen piped up, she laughed.

"Maureen!" Elizabeth chastised her middle daughter she moved to the centre of the room.

"Oh Mother," Maureen waved her hand dismissively. "No amount of dress up can hide what they really are. He's all but turned Michaela into a broodmare. I mean look at her," Maureen pointed at her youngest sister as Michaela finally managed to stand straight.

"That is enough!" Elizabeth snapped. "I wish to speak to my daughters alone."

Instantly the rest of the assembled family rose and rushed out the door, they all knew the tone well. All knew that Elizabeth had reached her breaking point and none of them wanted to be in the room.

Elizabeth stared at her daughters in turn. "This has got to stop. Claudette, Maureen your father and I did not raise you to behave in such a manner. From now on I will hear no more mean-spirited or uncalled for remarks about Michaela's size, shape, pregnancy, profession, home, husband or children. I will hear no more barbed comments about Penny's wedding, and I will hear no words spoken to Katie in the manner that you just spoke to her Claudette." Elizabeth took a deep breath. "There will be no more taking sides, Michaela and Rebecca you are just as guilty of this as Maureen and Claudette are. You are sisters. You came from the same place," she rested her hands on her stomach. "I carried each and every one of you for 9 months. Each and every one of you was given the opportunity to thrive, none of you are better than each other so I want this sniping and bickering to stop!" Elizabeth moved to stand next to Michaela, "I have already lost one daughter, you have lost your sister and we have all lost our wonderful Josef. This baby is a blessing; all my grandchildren are, as are you, my little girls. We all know how fragile life is, money and finery does not protect us from death and our time on this earth is too short to spend it hating each other, too short to be annoyed by sweet children." Elizabeth placed a comforting arm around Michaela. "Now it is Christmas there are gifts under the tree and a very eager little girl who wants to hand them out. May she continue?" she looked pointedly at Claudette and Maureen.

"Yes mother" the two women mumbled duly chastised.

"Good!" Elizabeth strode back to her chair. "KATIE!" she called out to the child "You can carry on now!"

* * *

"Mother?" Michaela slipped into her parent's room.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed Michaela?" Elizabeth looked up from her book.

Michaela blushed, her hand falling to rest on her stomach. "I had to..." she fell silent hoping that Elizabeth would get her meaning.

"Ah," Elizbaeth understood, slowly the old woman rose from her chair and crossed to her daughter. "Did you want to sit?" Michaela nodded surprised that her mother gestured towards the bed and not the chairs that she had just risen from. "Here, let me help you."

"I'm not an invalid mother," Michaela smiled.

"I know," Elizabeth held Michaela's hand as she guided her daughter to the bed. "But that baby has grown an awful lot while you've been here and if you are anything like I was I'm sure your skin is suffering!"

Michaela sat down with a sigh and nodded her head in agreement. "At least I'm smaller then I was with Esmee," she smiled as Elizabeth rested her palm on her stomach, her lips pulling wider as she watched her mother's expression of pride and wonder deepen as Elizabeth felt the baby. "Thank you for what you said earlier. Maureen was actually complementary of me afterwards."

"As she should be," Elizabeth sat down beside Michaela. "I apologise for what Claudette about Katie. I believe that little girl is quite possibly the sweetest child I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"Is that why you gave her the necklace?" Michael looked expectantly at her mother. "Emerald is the birth stone for May. Why did you give it to Katie and not Claudette?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Katie appreciates it more." Elizabeth took Michaela's hand and held it tightly, her thumb moving warmly over the back of Michaela's hand. "Katie has never received anything like the necklace before; she will treasure it the same way that I treasured it when my Father gave it to me."

"Katie said you had trouble sleeping," Michaela changed the subject.

"Ah, the true meaning for your visit and why you are jeopardising your own health," Elizabeth sighed resigned. "I struggle to sleep on important days, Christmas, our wedding anniversary, his birthday, you girls' birthdays. I miss him," a lone tear trickled down her cheek, "my wonderful man, I miss him."

"I do too," Michaela admitted.

"But sometimes I think it good that he left us so early," Elizabeth told her quietly. "If he was still with us, then you would still be here. You never would have gone to Colorado. I never would have been Grandma to your wonderful children; you never would have met Sully." Elizabeth raised Michaela's hand and kissed the back of her hand before lowering both their hands onto the baby filled mound in Michaela's lap. "He is a good man, your Sully, the best."

"Thank you," Michaela whispered her own face wet with tears.

"Thank you," Elizabeth wrinkled face pulled into a warm smile. "Not only have you given me my grandchildren but you gave Marjorie her spirit back, let her experience that Quinn fire again, the fire she lost when she married that dullard." She softly kissed her youngest daughter on the forehead. "Now," she rose and held her hands out to pull Michaela upright and at the same time hug her. "Let us get you to bed. Far be it for me to contradict a doctor's order," she walked Michaela to the door and out onto the dark hallway, the two paused outside the room where Michaela and Sully were staying. "Merry Christmas my not so little one," Elizabeth tenderly kissed Michaela on the forehead again, before resting her hands on her daughter's swollen abdomen, "Merry Christmas Michaela."

"Merry Christmas Mother," Michaela whispered as she slipped inside the room.

Elizabeth watched the wooden door close before she turned and retreated back to her room. As she reached her own door she paused and stared down the darkened passage her eyes falling on the doors, which contained two of her daughter's and four of her grandchildren, her house full again. Elizabeth sighed before whispering a few choice lines from her favourite Christmas poem, despite it being aimed at Christmas Eve, the sentiment the same, "all thro' the house, Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse," she opened her door and took a step inside before turning back and staring into the darkness a small smile on her face. "Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night."

* * *

_Merry Christmas Everyone, have a great time!_

_Kate x  
_


	5. Personal Space

_Thanks ChaCha and Anoymous person I hope you had a great time. Lynn I totally saw Elizabeth when I was writing that like the total matriarch, really glad you liked that bit._

_I hope everyone had a great Christmas, isn't it over so quick!_

_Hope you enjoy Chapter 5 let me know what you think_

_Kate x_

Personal Space

The sound of shattering glass woke both Michaela and Sully. Their pulses quickened as they heard Katie scream. Sully rose in an instant, rushing from the room. Michaela sat up awkwardly, her eyes drawn to the raging storm visible through the window. While the new year last year had brought freezing subzero temperatures, this year it had brought raging storms. The storms had begun on the journey back from Boston, chasing them across the plains of the heartland of America and now three days after their return to Colorado Springs the storms seemed firmly fixed over their home town. Michaela rose from the bed and crossed to Esmee, the baby screaming with surprise at the horrible noise.

"It's ok sweetheart!" Michaela picked up her youngest child, soothingly stroking the baby's back, wishing she could stroke her belly and calm down the baby within her, who also seemed to be reacting to the noise, though she knew it was because her blood pressure had risen a few points. "We're all safe and warm," she whispered to the child, her lips grazed Esmee's fuzzy head. "Nothing is going to hurt us." She returned to the bed sinking into the still warm sheets, her eyes fixed against the fragile glass and the angry boiling sky beyond the pane.

"Mama," Katie mumbled tearfully as Sully carried her in, both of them were wet from the storm that had forced its way into the three-year-old's bedroom.

"Her window got broken," Sully muttered. "Her arm is cut." He set Katie on the bed and took Esmee so that Michaela could tend to the daughter.

"Pa," Brian appeared at the bedroom door, "Ya want a hand with the window?"

"Can ya get started?" Sully asked hopefully.

Brian cast his eyes at his two upset sister and nodded his head, he vanished quickly so that he could make the house watertight again.

Michaela lifted the cloth that Sully had used to cover Katie's arm. The little girl's forearm was cut in several places, mostly superficial where the sharp shards of broken window had grazed her skin, but one was quite deep and would require stitching. Michaela gulped down her own sadness and focused on her little girl. Carefully she put the cloth back down and held it in place "Oh my brave little girl."

"Mama it hurt!" Katie bleated miserably, her brown eyes tear-filled and watching the red stain spread on the cloth where her mother held it down. "It hurt!"

"I know," Michaela kissed the child. "Sully will you get my bag, I'll need to stitch the large cut."

"No Mama!" Katie whimpered, she had seen her mother work many a time and seen what stitch meant. "No Mama!"

"I have to sweetheart," Michaela pulled her daughter in as tight as she could without jarring her daughter's injury. "Else your arm will stay poorly." Sully returned with her medical bag. "Thank you," Michaela took the black leather bag, and once locating the tools she needed began to thread the needle while Katie wailed.

"Here," Sully sat down on the bed and wrapped his arm around Katie so that he could hold her still. "Twink can ya help me cheer Esmee up?" Sully asked hoping to take her mind off what her mother was doing. Katie shook her head and buried her face into Sully's chest, not looking at what was happening with her arm.

Michaela blocked out the noise of her daughter wailing, her heart breaking as she knew she was causing her more pain as she brought the two edges of the cut together to seal the wound. The wound took seven stitches to close before Michaela could bandage her daughter's arms. When all was appropriately treated Michaela kissed the bandage lightly "There we are."

Katie peeled her face away from her father's chest and regarded the bandage "Still hurt," she whimpered, slowly she moved to her mother, moving to sit on Michaela's knee and hug her with her good arm. "Not like!"

"I don't like it either!" Michaela told her gently rocking her daughter from side to side as Katie's tears lessened to shuddering breath.

"You Ok if I go help Brian?" Sully asked.

Michaela nodded. "Be careful," she urged him as Sully placed Esmee in the centre of the bed. He moved his pillow to act as a barrier to stop the baby falling out of the bed should she roll over. He kissed Michaela and then Katie, both times brushing their sleep mussed hair from their faces before his lips came into contact with their soft skin. "Be careful," Michaela repeated as he slipped from the room, leaving her and the girls in the safety of their bedroom as the storm raged on overhead.

* * *

Loren looked up expectantly as the door of the store opened; a glimmer of disappointment crossing his face as Sully entered with his two daughters, a look which vanished as he saw the sling around Katie's neck.

"What happened?" Loren asked, his face flushing with worry for the little girl he thought of as a granddaughter. He rounded the counter and knelt before her, gently touching her hand that was supported by the sling. "Katie girl what happened?"

"Mama stitsed it," Katie told him sadly.

"Storm broke her window," Sully muttered shaking his long honey coloured hair free of rain water.

"I haven't got any glass," Loren told him as he stood. "I've ordered more, have it for ya by Tuesday at the latest."

"That's nearly a week!" Sully scowled.

Loren wrung his hands together, "Sorry Sully lotta people had windows broke, and it could come in sooner."

"Salright," Sully shrugged and hitched Esmee up his hip.

"Ya mind if I?" Loren asked nodding his head towards the candy display, getting the go ahead signal from Sully Loren crossed to the candy jars, smiling as he sensed Katie behind him. "What do ya want then?" Loren crouched beside the little girl, tucking his arm around her waist so he could lift her to get a better look at the sweets.

"Can I have dat?" Katie pointed at the jar of taffy, "puhlease," she added.

"Sure!" Loren took a piece out and handed it to Katie, who automatically thrust it gleefully into her mouth.

"Tanks," Katie mumbled as she shoved the sweet into one of her cheeks so she could be polite. "Hey Mama." she waved her good arm.

"Mornin Dr Mike," Loren smiled kindly at the pregnant lady.

"Good morning Loren," Michaela greeted him. "Have you seen Cynthia?"

Loren put Katie down. "Nope," his voice was clipped as if he was regulating his tone.

"I had an appointment with her," Michaela looked disappointed. "She was going to alter some of my maternity dresses," Michaela clarified.

"Ain't seen her," Loren muttered. "Sposed to have breakfast at Grace's with her, she didn't show up."

"There's a lot of branches down perhaps she can't get in," Michaela mused, she glanced at Loren, clearly the notion hadn't occurred to him, a glimmer of panic rushing to occupy his features.

Sully handed Michaela Esmee and gave her a quick kiss, letting her know without words what he was about to offer. "Why don't I go out with ya," Sully offered. "See if she needs a hand clearing branches," he smiled at Loren and put a comforting arm on the older man's shoulder.

"I'll be in the clinic," Michaela added her comment casually, hoping to sound like she was just stating her location and not that she was implying her services would be needed.

* * *

Sully kicked his horse to move faster, the state of the road concerning him, the track covered in section of fallen branches and detritus. While it had been bad on his and Michaela's trip into town it seemed the worst of the storm had been concentrated on the other side of town where Cynthia's house was located. He and Loren passed through the fence that surrounded Cynthia's property and rounded her curving tree lined driveway. Sully took a sharp intake of breath as he caught sight of Cynthia's home. The house was similar to his own, a two story chalet bungalow, thought Cynthia's was an older building, it looked almost newer as the former city dweller had had the house painted a smart white on her arrival. The house in its current state however could no longer be classed as smart though. The tall Oak tree that Cynthia used for shading herself in the last fiercely hot summer that he himself had built a bench around had split, half the tree standing pitifully, shaking and naked, reaching into the sky with its bare limbs, the scar of where the lightning had struck it livid and bright against the dark bark. The other half of the tree had been sheared off and sat where it had fallen in what was the kitchen of Cynthia's house. Sully leapt from his horse, not bothering to tether the animal as he rushed to the structurally unsound building. The tree had sliced into the wooden structure, taking out the left hand wall of the ground floor. The first floor was listing, cracks in the wood where the house was battling to stay upright, fighting the pull of gravity.

"Sully!" Cynthia's rich Scottish accented voice rung out to him.

Sully stopped short of entering the building, relieved to hear the woman's voice and that she had safely got outside. He turned and faced the out building where she kept her surrey, the small covered area also bearing the marks of the vicious storm that had raged overnight. The tall Scottish lady appeared round the surrey, she looked so different from the usually elegant lady that walked the dirt streets of Colorado Springs in her intricate dresses. Cynthia stood in only her water soaked night gown, an equally sodden blanket round her shoulders, her silver flecked auburn hair loose and hanging wetly around her face. Her lips were tinged blue, the woman evidently freezing from having spent most of the night out in an outbuilding that was open to the elements on two sides in the bitterly cold January air. She had small cuts on her face, similar to the ones that marked Katie's arm, indicating to Sully that she had been struck by broken glass.

Sully turned away from her a he heard Loren's running feet, it had been a long time since he had seen Loren run, and it had been a long time since he had seen the expression of pure panic on his face. Sully hung back, letting Loren approach Cynthia, the small man a full head shorter than Cynthia. Loren removed his jacket throwing it around Cynthia to give her some warmth. "You're safe now," Loren whispered taking hold of her hands and softly breathing against her ice cold extremities to give them some warmth, "You're safe now," he whispered again.

"My house," Cynthia managed to whisper, her body sagging now she was with someone and essentially safe. "I'm so cold," she shivered under Loren's jacket. "Oh my house!"

"It's alright," Sully stepped forward. "I can get this sorted."

"Sorted?" Cynthia snorted as she stared at her partially destroyed house.

"Sully is good at building," Loren assured her. "If anyone can get the house sorted it's Sully," he rubbed her hands, the part of her body that she used to make her living.

"You better get her to Michaela," Sully spoke to Loren gently. As they helped Cynthia towards the horses, Sully realised her feet were bare, Cynthia obviously having to escape from her house in what she had worn to bed. "Do ya want me ta carry ya?" Sully offered.

"No thank you Sully," Cynthia smiled at him. "My feet are already cold and covered in mud."

Sully smiled back at her and helped Loren walk her to Jasper. Sully held the horse still as first Loren and then Cynthia mounted the beast. "Can ya get Robert E and anyone else who is around to help me out with bracing the upper floor?" Sully requested.

"Sure," Loren nodded, his feet already kicking against Jasper's flanks eager to get Cynthia to Michaela so she could be treated.

* * *

"How does that feel?" Michaela asked Ben as she rotated his ankle of the foot of the leg that had been injured by the bear trap in late November. The child had had his leg splinted and bandaged for the last six weeks to let the bone knit together. The Reverend's new son winced at Michaela's gentle movement of his injured limb "It still hurts?"

"Only a little," Ben told her bravely. "It ain't too bad."

"He's been very brave," The Reverend added, 'looking' proudly at the boy he had taken in as his son.

"You have!" Michaela smiled at the little boy and brushed his dark brown hair out of his green eyes.

"Does that hurt?" Ben asked pointing at her stomach.

Michaela shook her head and looked down at her bump, the dress she had worn today was tight, the fabric pulled taught over her skin, showing the movement of the baby within her. "No it's doesn't," she smiled as the boy watched her in awe. "Would you like to feel?"

"Can I?" Ben looked excited yet nervous at the invitation. Slowly he reached out, his little hand resting on her bump, "Whoa!" he giggled as he felt the baby kick. "I never felt that before, never seen a mother with a baby in her before," he smiled nervously. "Thanks!"

"You're most welcome," Michaela patted Ben's knee. "Now I think we can do away with the splint but we will..." she trailed off as she caught sight of Loren pulling Jasper to a halt, with Cynthia soaking wet and dressed in her nightgown clinging onto him. "Oh My," Michaela moved towards the door and then hovered torn between the little boy on the examination table and her need to get outside to see Cynthia.

"Dr Mike?" the Reverend asked sensing Michaela's tension. "Is everything alright?"

"Reverend, Cynthia looks to have been caught in the storm." Michaela told him quietly.

"Daddy Tim," Ben spoke quietly his eyes drawn by what was happening outside of the window. "The Injun man can wrap me, he's at the paper place."

"Cloud Dancing?" The Reverend surmised.

"If that's the Injun's name?" Ben shuffled to the edge of the examination table and slithered off, he took his two small crutches and smiled at Michaela. "Thanks Dr Mike."

Michaela smiled at the little boy, her smile full of admiration as the little boy put himself in pain to hobble out of the clinic so that Cynthia could be helped. She moved to open the door for the young boy and his new father. Ben and the Reverend barely had time to exit the clinic before Loren entered, helping Cynthia in, her frame dwarfing the storekeeper's fairly short stature. "Cynthia, oh, what happened?" Michaela rushed to help Loren assist the dazed and frozen looking woman into the clinic.

"The big oak by her house, got struck by lightning, it hit the house. She's been outside in the rain for most of the night," Loren muttered as he helped Cynthia up onto the examination table.

Michaela cast her medical eye over Cynthia's person; she could tell there was a real danger of the Scottish dressmaker developing hypothermia. She sighed the woman's condition was so like Colleen's when her daughter had got stuck out in the woods when she had had misguided feelings for Sully. "I need you to get me some soup from Grace, and some fresh warm clothes for her," Michaela ordered Loren as she took hold of Cynthia's hands and held them in her own, hoping some warmth would transfer across. Loren ran as soon as she had finished speaking, eager to get what Michaela needed to help his friend, leaving Michaela to help Cynthia begin to get warm and dry.

* * *

Michaela smiled as Cynthia performed the test perfectly, proving to the doctor that her motor skills were intact and that her hands had not suffered any damage due to her prolonged stay out in the cold. "That's excellent!" Michaela closed her mouth to prevent herself from saying what came so naturally to her when her patients had made a recovery that they could go home. Michaela sighed, those words at the moment for Cynthia would probably be worse than how her hands had felt when she was first brought in the clinic, three hours ago. Her home was not a complete loss as Sully had managed to save the building with the help of Robert E but it would be a while before Cynthia could return home. She was now homeless. "You're welcome to stay in the clinic," Michaela offered quietly. "The recovery room, I mean, you are welcome to use it, until Sully can fix your house."

"It's alright Michaela, but thank you," Cynthia smiled pleasantly at her. "I'll stay at Chateau."

"Nonsense, think of the expense!" Michaela frowned at the thought.

"She'll stay with me," Loren informed the woman as he entered the recovery room holding a bunch of dried flowers that had been adorning the counter in the mercantile for the past few weeks. "I woulda got fresh but it's the wrong time-ah year," he smiled weakly. "I ain't gonna take no for an answer."

"Loren Thank you I appreciate the offer, really, but I'll stay at the Chateau," Cynthia told him, smiling at his kindness.

Loren frowned and shook his head. He stepped forward and thrust the dried flowers at her. "Didn't ya hear me. I said I ain't gonna take no for an answer," he grinned at Cynthia. "I'm a stubborn as a mule so you just try it, I won't budge. Right Dr Mike?"

Michaela smiled warmly, "I have seen you on more than one occasion to fold to reason."

"What's the reason of her staying at the Chateau?" Loren scowled and rested his hands on his hip. "Ok so it might be fancier then the spare bedroom at the Mercantile, but the mercantile is free. Plus there is another bonus," he winked cheekily at Cynthia. "Ya get to spend all ya waking moments with me!"

"I will have work Loren," Cynthia pointed out. "I will still be working at my store."

"Sure ya will," Loren nodded, "And your store is right round the corner from mine, five minute walk tops, not twenty minute drive to the Chateau."

"Alright," Cynthia smiled at his kindness, "Thank you."

Loren beamed, his whole face lifting, his wrinkled skin almost looking like it too was smiling. "Ahhh ain't that grand, well soon as your done with Dr Mike, I'll take ya over, get ya settled in," he dipped his head to the women. "Real grand, real real grand."

* * *

Loren smiled at Cynthia as she slowly made her way down the staircase from the first floor living space into the store. "Ya sleep well?"

"Yes thank you Loren," Cynthia smiled at him as she reached the bottom of the flight of stairs. "What's all this?" she glanced around the store, Loren in the midst of her belongings.

"Sully brought them over late last night," Loren rubbed his hand together. "I didn't want to wake ya. So I put them out ta dry. Sully said sorry they got wet."

"In this weather it is hardly surprising," Cynthia picked up a gown that Loren had draped over one of his displays. "Sully is a kind man," she paused and looked at Loren, the man looking at her almost like a dog looks at its owner, an almost endearingly sweet loyal wide eyed hopefulness. "As are you Loren Bray."

"Ahh it's nothing," Loren tried to act nonchalant at Cynthia's, complement but his face giving him away as a wide smile spread across it. "I wanted to take ya to Grace's if ya ready, treat you."

"Thank you Loren," Cynthia smiled. "But don't you think we should tidy up first?" She looked about her belongings strewn across the store, "won't you need to open up when we get back?"

"We can do it when we get back," Loren shrugged on his coat "It stopped raining, we should take advantage of that," he held his elbow out for her to take.

Cynthia glanced at the window, noting that for the first time in what seemed like days it had stopped raining, she smiled and took Loren's elbow "Loren, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Loren ushered her out the door and set about locking up so they could leave the premises.

"You eat at Grace's an awful lot," Cynthia watched him curiously. "Do you cook? I mean can you?"

"I can cook," Loren told her quietly. "I just ain't good at it," he added ruefully. "Maude always used to do the cooking," he sighed. "Then Grace's opened so soon after she died I never saw the point in learning how ta do it better. The Reverend never minded, and when Grace was closed when she was off having Freddie, we just made use of the canned goods," he smiled slightly, trying to lighten the mood of the conversation. "Perks of bachelor living. How about you? You cook much?"

"I cook well enough, my mother and my Grandmother taught me to cook when I was a wee lass," Cynthia held her arm out so they could walk arm in arm towards the cafe. "Even though we had servants in Denver, I would still cook on occasion important times, Hogmanay and Burns night."

"What are Hogmanay and Burns Night?" Loren asked curiously as they entered the cafe.

"Hogmanay is New Years, Burns Night celebrates the birthday of Robert Burns," she frowned at Loren's lack of recognition at the name. "Robert Burns, Rabbie Burns. You've never heard of Robert Burns?" Cynthia shook her head, "Loren you amaze me, living together your gonna learn about Scotland and the Scots."

Loren laughed, "I thought you'd lived in America since you were 15."

"I have," Cynthia drew her accent out to the strongest it could be. "But I was raised by a proud Scotsman, so I will always till the day I die be Scottish, my Dada would spin in his grave if I said I was anything else. Even after I married George who was so Colonial American is hurt, Dada said I was still Scottish," she laughed as she caught sight of Loren's bemused look. "You're looking at me like I am insane!"

Loren held the chair out for her and shook his head, "Ahh I don't think that, I just ain't never heard you speak about ya family before. It's nice to hear about you before I knew you." He settled into his chair. "Tell me about Scotland, all I know is it's next to England and you have bag pipes and haggis." He smiled sheepishly before casting a furtive look around the damp cafe, checking that no one was looking before he asked his burning question, "is it true that haggis is sheep stomach?"

* * *

Loren grinned as he came down the stairs to the smell of freshly baked bread and sausages, a sweet and meaty smell that made his stomach grumble in anticipation. It had been a long while since the scent of a cooked breakfast had filled the walls of the store.

"Cyn?" he called out.

"Oh Loren, yer up," Cynthia stuck her elegantly coiffured head through the curtain that separated the small kitchen from the store. "I made yer breakfast. How do yer like ya eggs?"

"Sausage and eggs?" Loren licked his lips at the thought.

"With fried bread," Cynthia smiled. "Just a little thank you for taking care of me, and hosting me while Sully is fixing the house. Eggs?"

"Scrambled," Loren requested, as he stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels, silently counting his good luck at having such a talented house guest.

"Coming right up," Cynthia disappeared back behind the curtain, the sound of her preparing the egg mixing with the sound of the sizzling sausages. "I've pressed your shirts for you as well," Cynthia called from behind the curtain, "I hope you don't mind?"  
"Mind? Why would I mind?" Loren shook his head in disbelief. He grinned and stared thoughtfully at the curtain that kept them apart. It had been a long time since he had let his thoughts for Cynthia be anything more than just very good friends, but for the first time since those initial few weeks when they first met, he craved for something more, something more than just friends. He sighed, for a few weeks he could pretend, just like he had done with Dorothy when she lived with him, that there was something more. He frowned and chewed his lips thoughtfully. The only thing that had prevented him acting on the feelings for Cynthia when she first arrived was his still raw feelings for Marjorie, but Marjorie's death was over a year ago, almost two years ago, he had accepted her loss. Loren shook his head, shaking the thoughts from his swirling chain of consciousness. It was too early to be thinking like this, far too early.

* * *

Loren grinned as he studied the cards that he had just been dealt.

"Good work on that poker face Loren," Hank muttered, pushing his cards into a pile and placing them on the table in sign of defeat, and action which was repeated by the other three men at the card table.

"Ahh it ain't that," Loren tried to wheedle, annoyed that as he had a good hand that he lost the chance to win big, "It's Cynthia."

Hank smirked, "You getting some company?"

"Yeah," Loren smiled. "Hey, that ain't what I meant," he frowned as Hank leant back into his chair with a smirk. "Ah Hank, would ya stop that. That ain't what I meant, I mean company as in company, two people having a conversation like me and you are now."

"Sure," Hank grinned cheekily, enjoying watching Loren squirm. "That's what ya meant."

"You're just jealous," Loren shot as he threw his card to the table so that Hank could shuffle and deal again "I got someone to take care of me."

"I got plenty of people to take care of me," Hank raised his eyes in the direction of one his girls. He grinned and exhaled the smoke in his lungs slowly, "They take real good care of me."

"I mean cook for ya," Loren tried to reason.

"Grace," Hank muttered combatively.

"Press ya clothes," Loren tried another reason.

"No point just gets messed up anyway," Hank winked.

"Ahhh Hank why ya gotta make everything so sordid," Loren moaned, annoyed that he couldn't make Hank understand.

Hank chuckled and raised his glass, indicating to a passing girl that he wanted another drink. "It's my profession," he grinned at the girl a she filled his glass "Right Sade?" he patted the young prostitute on her behind.

"Right," the brunette simpered in the expected manner. "Ya want me in with ya tonight?

Hank nodded, suddenly very interested in his drink "Keep my bunk warm for me," he inclined his head sending her on her way, his movement almost some kind of code as she gave a faint nod. After watching her wiggle her way across to the back door he turned back to the game. He gave a snort of laughter as Hank caught sight of Loren's expression. "Need a fifth boys, Old Loren's in a mood,"

"I ain't, and I'm playing," Loren grabbed at the cards on the table; one look at the cards did nothing to lift his mood.

"Like I said Loren," Hank muttered with a grin as he opened the pot with a dollar bill. "Gotta work on that poker face."

* * *

"Loren!"

Loren turned at Cynthia's abrupt tone, "You alright?" he looked at her concerned, surprised to find her folding her arms and frowning.

"Why did you mess up the counter?" Cynthia asked nodding her head towards the counter.

Loren studied the wooden surface, "It ain't messed up."

"Yes it is," Cynthia retorted. "There are papers spread all over!"

"I'm working!" Loren scowled, folding his arms.

"You're stacking shelves," Cynthia pointed at the recent delivery of cans that Loren was currently stacking onto the shelf at the back of the store. "You should tidy away your papers when you are working elsewhere."

"What!" Loren shook his head, "Why in blue blazes should I do that?"

"I tidied it for you and because papers spread all over the place creates the wrong impression," Cynthia sighed at him, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Impression, what do I care about impression?" Loren threw his hands over his head dramatically. "I been running this store a lotta years, no one every cared about impression, all they care about is what I got to sell and how much credit they can get."

"Well I'm only trying to help," Cynthia looked slightly affronted by his outburst.

"Well don't!" Loren looked the tall woman up and down. "Why ya here anyway, no customer?"

"Its lunchtime," Cynthia pointed at the clock. "I wondered if you wanted to go to Grace's, we normally eat together on Thursday?"

"I'm busy," Loren indicated the order at his feet.

"Did you want me to bring you something?" Cynthia smiled disarmingly.

"Er," Loren gulped, her smile tickling him an a way he didn't want to be tickled. "That'ad be good."

"I'll bring some soup over when I've finished." Cynthia smile widened, "I'll see you later Loren."

Loren nodded meekly, his shale coloured eyes watching Cynthia make her way across the damp dirt street, confused and annoyed in equal measure at what had just occurred, perplexed why Cynthia would act like that, why he felt so annoyed by it, and wondering how he could put it right.

* * *

"Mornin Dr Mike," Loren greeted Michaela as the Sully family made their way out of Church. "Runnin late huh?"He made comment on the family's late arrival to the Sunday morning church service.

Michaela blushed. "Yes, I'm afraid that my bed rest does cut our time available for travel quite a bit."

"You doing alright?" Loren nodded towards her bump, "Any ideas on names for Bean?"

Michaela smiled. "We are both well," she instinctively rubbed her bump, "and Sully and I are open to suggestions on names, if you have any."

"I'll let ya know," Loren grinned. "And how are you Katie girl?" Loren crouched down to the little girl's level. "How's ya arm?"

Katie regarded her arm which she was now free of its sling, "I good, you?"

"I'm good too." Loren grinned at her, "Are ya too good to need a candy cane?"

"Mama!" Katie looked up at her mother hopefully. Michaela nodded and Katie grinned, "Mama said yep, so…" Katie paused confused how to answer the question that Loren had posed.

The storekeeper grinned and tweaked the little girl's nose as he pulled a white cloth wrapped around a cylindrical shaped hook out of his pocket, he carefully unwrapped the fabric to reveal the long curved white and pink striped candy. "There ya are."

"Tank you," Katie grinned and planted a kiss on Loren's nose.

"Ah you're a sweetheart," Loren hugged the child, relishing the chance to act like a grandfather to the sweet little child.

"You too," Katie whispered.

"Don't tell anyone," Loren whispered. "It's a secret!"

Katie withdrew from his grip and placed her right forefinger on her lips to indicate she understood and would keep quiet. She took a step backwards, eagerly eyeing the sweet, trying to fathom the easiest way to eat her treat.

"Oh Loren," Cynthia sighed good-naturedly as she joined the group. "Katie won't eat her lunch now."

"Dr Mike said she could have it," Loren shot back his tone changing instantly to from happy to surly.

"I know," Cynthia looked at him confused. "I was just joshing."

"Well don't!" Loren griped.

"Alright I won't," Cynthia's frown deepened. "Loren are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Loren frowned. "I'm going to Hank's."

"Oh," Cynthia looked a little crestfallen at this piece of news, the dressmaker evidently hoping to spend time in his company; she turned her attention to her lace gloves, hiding her embarrassment by assuring the accessories correct positioning. "Well I shall see you later on then. Do you want me to cook tonight?"

"I'll do it," Loren told her curtly, he nodded in turn to each of the Sully family and then Cynthia before striding off across the bridge.

Cynthia watched him go before sending a questioning look at Michaela. Michaela stepped in beside her to stand and watch Loren enter the Gold Nugget. "I don't know," Michaela answered Cynthia's unspoken question. "I'm not certain why Loren reacted like that," Michaela smiled kindly at the obviously bemused woman. "Loren can be somewhat curmudgeonly on occasion, he doesn't always act appropriately. I suspect he is just feeling the need to have some male company, after all he has lived with a blind man for the last two years. He probably isn't used to living with someone who can see his mess," Michaela attempted to make a joke to lighten the mood, to make Cynthia feel better at Loren's actions. "I'm sure he will be fine in a little while."

* * *

Sully hammered the nail flush with the surface of the wood; he had been working flat out to get Cynthia's house structurally sound and water tight since the storm 7 days ago. He was doing well, despite working on his own and had managed to save the building's upper floor by buttressing the beams that supported it and bracing any splits. Only one of the beams had been irreparable and with the help of Brian and Robert E he had managed to replace it without having to take too much of the upstairs apart through the use of a clever set of joints that helped him lock into place another piece of wood to support the upstairs. Now that he had finished the important structural work and repaired part of the chimney stack that had been damaged he had the relatively simple task of cladding the building, a job that while simple was time consuming, once he had completed the cladding he need to install the windows and get some basic units put in the kitchen area, but the end was in sight.

"You alright Sully?"

Sully looked over the edge of his scaffold at the sound of Loren's voice. "Loren," he nodded in greeting.

"Ya need a hand?" Loren asked climbing up the ladder.

"If ya offering," Sully smiled weakly, he knew from the old man's tone that he wanted to talk, that something was bothering him, he had seen that at the Church service on Sunday.

"I brought ya some cider in a glass bottle," Loren told him with a smile. "Thought ya might like a drink after all this work. I also bought ya some nails."

"Thanks Loren," Sully lifted one of the planks he had already cut to size and held it in position overlapping the board beneath it so that the water would run off the side of the building when it rained. "Can ya hold it, while I get the first nail in?"

"Sure," Loren took one side of the board, allowing Sully to hammer in his first nail and move on to second, securing the board quickly due to the extra pair of hands. The two men continued in this manner for a few minutes securing a further three boards before Loren broke the silence. "You and Dr Mike ever argue about stuff?"

"Argue about stuff?" Sully repeated. "Not stuff, usually something specific, like me going away, or Michaela pushing herself too hard." Sully sighed, "Except for when she's pregnant, sometimes she gets real mad but mostly she just goes quiet and gets upset." Sully smiled weakly, "She doesn't like it when we argue. Neither do I."

"Right," Loren muttered as he helped Sully to lift the next board. "You ever fight with Abby?"

Sully frowned, and paused in his work, it had been a long time since Loren had mentioned his first wife. "Some," Sully told him quietly. "We were a lot younger," he sighed as he remembered the fiery arguments he had had with his first wife, the impatience of youth making both of them brash and hurtful to each other on more than one occasion.

"You weren't soul mates either," Loren's shoulders sagged. "You loved each other but you weren't soul mates. Not like you and Dr Mike," he stared intently at the grain of the wood. "You and Abby, you're like me an Cyn, we love each other but we ain't soul mates," he lifted the board slightly to put it into its correct position. "How long do you think until you finish Sully?"

"Few days," Sully hammered in a nail to secure the plank of wood. "I'll have this done in a few days."

"That's good," Loren whispered quietly. "That'd be real good," a few days that was all he had to get through, all he had left before he could get his own space back, before he could work on his old friendship with Cynthia, and get it back to where it was, back to how it should be.

* * *

Michaela sighed as Sully's fingers worked their magic on her tense muscles in her back. A day of standing and operating on a ruptured appendix had left her muscles rock hard and her back in abject agony. She winced as Sully gently kneaded a particularly painful knot in her back.

"Ya OK?" Sully whispered worried about Michaela's sharp intake of breath and also her general quietness. Even when she was tired Michaela tended to talk, there was usually something on her mind that she needed to talk about, but when she was quiet it unnerved him. "Ya worried bout Bean?"

"Oh," Michaela looked down and tenderly rubbed her belly. "No, it's not Bean."

"Then what is it?" Sully softly kissed her hair, holding his lips in place as he drank in her scent.

"I…it's nothing really," she sighed and leant back onto him, gasping with relief as she felt a vertebrae in her back shift and release a lot of the tension she was feeling. "How long do you think it will be before you have finished Cynthia's home?"

Sully smiled. "Why you miss me pampering you?"

"No," Michaela smiled. "Something that Cynthia said at the quilting circle."

"They're really getting to each other ain't they". Sully sighed and brought his lips to her head again, he moved his arms so that they were encircling her middle his hands gently stroking her bump.

"Do you think that we…"

"Nope," Sully cut her off, his grip tightening around her reassuringly as he shuddered with the notion of he and Michaela ever parting or acting in the manner that Loren and Cynthia were acting.

"Good," Michaela whispered, she dropped her head back onto his shoulder the weight of her upper torso pressed into him. "I don't think I could stand it if we ever felt that way about each other." She sighed and raised her head. "Look!" her tone changed abruptly. "You can see Bean's foot!" she giggled and pulled her shift tight across her belly. Sully eased out from behind her gently settling her on the pillows so he could take a better look. His mouth pulled into a wide smile as he saw the clearly outlined shape of an inch long foot pressed against Michaela's skin. "You can actually see it!" Michaela grinned at him, despite this being her third continuing pregnancy and she had seen it before, the clear outline of her baby on her skin thrilled her.

"Left or right?" Sully whispered, he laughed as the outline softened into a little bump which then traced itself across the upper curve of her stomach as the baby moved. "Don't think ya gonna get much sleep tonight," he leant in and kissed her softly. "You're amazing!"

"So are you," Michaela pursed her lips to request another kiss, one which she gratefully received from her adoring husband. "The way you take care of me, the way you still love me even though…"

Sully stopped her words with a kiss. "Even though ya never let me get a word in," he grinned cheekily at her.

"I let you talk," Michaela pouted at him, "and I was going to say look like this," she blushed "but I should know better than that by now."

"Yeah ya should." Sully slipped down to lie propped on his right arm, the thumb of his left hand unconsciously stroking a jagged stretch mark he could feel on her belly beneath her shift. "I love ya mind and ya voice, ya love and ya soul. This body that it comes in is just a bonus," he kissed her hand that was rubbing the curved surface of her abdomen, "one heck of a bonus." He kissed her hand again. "We're never gonna end up like Cynthia and Loren, they ain't a match, their spirits are running at different speeds. Ours are in perfect step."

"That's beautiful," Michaela whispered stroking his honey coloured hair away from his handsome face.

"I have my moments huh?" Sully nuzzled her neck, his breath hot against her skin.

"Sully," Michaela whispered breathlessly, his actions stoking the fire she was forced to control in her present condition. "Sully," she gasped as he kissed the curve of her neck, moving his way up to her ear lobe in slow sensual kisses, "Sully please, you have to..." Sully silenced her with a long passionate kiss, one which left her fighting for breath, her heart pounding and her body yearning for more.

"Stop," Sully whispered as he lifted his lips off hers. "I know."

"I'm sorry," Michaela gasped, as she struggled to bring her breathing back to normal with the baby pounding on her diaphragm in protest at what was going on. "I wish I..." Sully kissed her again, softer gentler this time, a sweet tender kiss that made her feel like there was nothing else in the world apart from her and Sully.

"Good night Michaela," Sully whispered, using his arms to lie her down in the position she had adopted the last few days in which to sleep, "Sleep tight."

"Sleep tight?" Michaela smiled, as she snuggled into the warmth of his bare chest, her belly resting on the shelf of his hip. "You expect me to sleep after that kiss!"

"Sure," Sully tenderly stroked her face, "you go to sleep and when ya wake up your one day closer to Bean arriving. One day closer to not having to tell me stop. Night Michaela," his kissed her softly again.

"Good night Sully," Michaela whispered, closing her eyes like as requested hoping that sleep would come soon, for as much as she loved the thought of soon holding her new child, of not being pregnant any longer, the thought of rejoining with Sully again made her want to overcome the discomforts of sleep so she could bring the new day forward.

* * *

Loren placed the last of the boxes containing Cynthia's belongings on the kitchen table, ten days after the incident she was back home. Sully had completed the work quickly and professionally, and had saved the house, and now Cynthia was in her own dwelling and out of his. Loren sighed, angry at himself for feeling this way, happy that she would be leaving his roof, angry at himself for feeling relieved. It confused him how much the last ten days had panned out, confused him why he was feeling the way he did, why he and Cynthia didn't get along, when they always had before.

"It's because we are the same,"

He turned as Cynthia came to rest on the quarter landing at the base of her staircase, her slender artistic hand resting lightly on the newel post the other hanging listlessly at her side. "What?" Loren looked at her curiously.

"You are confused as to why two people who get on so well couldn't live together. Why two people who thought they had feelings for each other got at each other's nerves." Cynthia came down the last two steps and stood beside her newly constructed kitchen. "It is because we are the same, or at least we are too alike," she sighed. "We are both stubborn, and we are both used to doing things our way."

"What do ya mean thought they had?" Loren scowled, ignoring the majority of Cynthia's comments. "Had, that's past."

"I have feeling for you Loren," Cynthia's expression weakened slightly, her bottom lip trembling, the cracks in her Denver lawyer's wife facade appearing. "I care for you very much, but this experience has shown to me, that we can be nothing more than friends."

"Because we are the same," Loren repeated her statement. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Cynthia smiled at him. "There is nothing to say, except for thank you. Thank you for taking me in when I needed it. I do appreciate it, even if I didn't always show that I did, I did."

"So what now?" Loren asked, nervously fiddling with his button on his coat. "Where do we go from here?"

"From here," Cynthia sighed. "Well you go home and I continue to unpack, and then as it is Saturday, I shall see you tomorrow at Church. And on Monday, I shall see you at lunch as usual."

"So that's it," Loren sighed, "we just go back to how it was?"

"Yes," Cynthia walked towards him slowly. "We go back to how it was," she bent over and kissed Loren on the cheek ."You are a dear man Loren Bray, one of the sweetest men I have ever met, but I am not the woman who will get to enjoy your love, that honour belongs to someone else." She sniffed, fighting back her tears, "the only relationship we can ever have is one of friendship. And I am honoured to be your friend."

"I'm honoured to be your friend too," Loren blinked rapidly, trying to get his eyes to clear.

"I found something I wanted to give you," Cynthia turned to her bureau and took a book from the shelf. "It's the poetical work of Robert Burns," she smiled. "I'll make an honorary Scotsman out of you yet."

"Will you cook me haggis?" Loren attempted to smile as he studied the book she had given him, feeling strangely empty as their friendship reset back to what it was.

"Of course!" Cynthia grinned. "Burns Night is in 9 days," her smile weakened as she took in how crushed Loren looked, "but I'm sure you want to get back to the store," she moved closer, softly kissing his cheek again. "You best be getting off then."

"Best had," Loren nodded and retreated to the door, he slipped through and closed it, closing the door of her house and on the hope that he and Cynthia Matheson would ever have anything more than a friendship.


	6. The Letter

_Thanks luvstoread I'm really pleased you are enjoying it. I have a few chapters coming up with a bit of action so I hope you enjoy those. Thanks so much for reviewing!_

_Next chapter/episode._

_Let me know what you think_

_Kate x_

The Letter

"Excuse me"

Horace turned to his left as a young woman touched his arm. She was perhaps no more than eighteen or nineteen, with long dark blond hair that framed her somewhat familiar face, though Horace couldn't place where the familiarity came from. She was dressed nether shabbily nor expensively, her clothes indicative of a hardworking city dweller, not a factory worker nor but a 'mess free' job like his, an office or store worker. She looked tired and slightly dishevelled; the train ride to Colorado Springs obviously the last in a long journey.

"Are you the postmaster? Are you Horace Bing?" the young woman asked her voice tinged with a faint accent.

"Yeah," Horace nodded, struggling to remember if he had perhaps met this young woman as a child and that was why she looked familiar.

"Mrs Quinn, in Boston, she said that I should ask you or Loren Bray to give me direction's to Michaela's clinic, or if it is Saturday to the homestead," the young woman smiled and held out an elegant piece of stationary filled with the handwriting that Horace recognised from her frequent letters to Michaela as being Elizabeth Quinn's.

"Sure, ya take the road," he paused, knowing how complicated it would be to describe and remember for miles of twists and turns through woods. "I'll draw ya a map," Horace moved inside the telegraph office to get a piece of paper in order to draw on. He scribbled out the directions and made a quick sketch on a used piece of paper that he had now finished with. "There ya are," Horace handed the slip of paper over. "Ignore what's on the back, but waste not want not," he smiled at her, still trying to fathom why and how he recognised the young woman. "You used to live in Colorado Springs?" he asked deciding it was best, just to ask the woman outright.

"No, it's the first time I have been here."

"Oh," Horace frowned, still at a loss to explain the familiarity. "How do ya know Dr Mike's Ma then?"

"Dr Mike, you mean Dr Quinn? I don't know the Quinn family at all, Mrs Quinn, wrote to me, she's helping me locate certain important people from my past," the young woman gave Horace a lopsided smile and flicked her hair over her shoulder. She glanced at the directions she had been given, "Is there somewhere I could rent a horse?"

"Livery is right down the street, can't miss it. Robert E will be able to lend ya one, Miss?" Horace took the plunge and asked the girl's name, though he now knew that there was no real reason he should know her and that the young woman probably just had one of those faces.

"Dybdahl," the young woman extended her hand politely. "Pleasure to meet you Mr Bing, Thank you for your help."

Horace shook her hand and opened his mouth to speak, but the telegraph sounded signalling the arrival of a new message. He turned towards his machinery, and tapped that he was in attendance. There was a pause before the message started and he stared through the ticket office window, watching the young woman carefully make her way across the tracks and on towards the livery, still none the wiser as to whom Miss Dybdahl was. Horace shrugged and readied his pencil over the pad of paper to begin deciphering the message from the Morse code being sent down the wire.

* * *

Michaela opened the door slowly, praying that it wasn't someone needing medical assistance on a Saturday. In the interest of making sure she got appropriate rest, she had started to work less days again, cutting down to four days instead of the six she usually worked. Her general lack of stamina and being 30 weeks pregnant was taking its toll. Mostly people were understanding and went to James on the Wednesday and Saturday, but last week she had had to make a house call on Saturday, when Mrs Sharman came to the homestead begging her to see to her husband, who had hurt his back. Michaela forced herself to smile at the young woman stood on the other side of the doorway. The young woman was not someone she recognised, but with the way Colorado Springs was growing she didn't know everyone who had arrived in the last few months.

"Are you Michaela Quinn-Sully?" The young woman asked.

Michaela raised her eyebrows; she was rarely called by her married name, almost all of the residents of the town called her Dr Mike or Dr Quinn. She nodded, "Yes."

"Oh, good," the young woman looked relieved. "I was worried I made a wrong turn and this was the wrong house."

"How may I help you?" Michaela asked wincing as the baby kicked her strongly.

"Are you alright?" the young woman looked concerned, she continued as Michaela waved her hand, indicating for her to go on, "er, your mother wrote to me, and said if I came to Colorado Springs that I should see you. Oh Hello." The young woman greeted Katie who appeared behind Michaela.

"Lo," Katie greeted her cautiously. "Who you?"  
"I'm Klara," the young woman introduced herself to the little girl.

"Klara?" Michaela gasped, she reached out to direct the young woman's face towards her so that she could study it. Michaela's brow creased as she took in Klara's features fully, a mixture of Hank and Signe's featured, an almost perfect mixture, creating the oddly beautiful girl before her, Hank's hair and skin, mixed with Signe's nose and mouth, topped off by deep blue eyes. "You're Signe's daughter."

"Yes," Klara smiled and gently removed Michaela's hand from her chin; she squeezed the lady doctor's hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry I just showed up like this, but I was unsure of how to proceed."

"My mother wrote to you?" Michaela's brow knitted tighter together.

"Yes," Klara reached into her coat pocket and lifted out the letter, holding it out so that Michaela could see.

Michaela stared at her mother's handwriting and sighed. "Do come in, I'll make us some tea. I have a feeling we shall need it!" she stepped back to permit Klara into her home wondering what her mother had got her in for and why she hadn't told her about it as a way of warning when she was in Boston.

* * *

Michaela studied her mother's looping handwriting with a slightly opened mouth, her eyebrows reaching for her hairline. Elizabeth's letter was incredibly honest and candid, straight to the point, yet strangely comforting at the same time, though Michaela did wonder if Klara had known about her heritage before she received the letter, as had she not it was certainly eye opening. Michaela understood why Klara was here, the letter was so enticing, even to her, and the letter was not about her. Michaela lowered the sheets of handwriting and watched the young woman for a few moments. Klara was happily playing with Katie and Esmee, connecting with Michaela's children instantaneously, almost like Hank did. Her little girls where enthralled by their new visitor, Esmee babbling with incoherent excitement from her playpen while Katie translated and was excitedly showing off her new dress that she had received at Christmas.

Michaela continued to make the tea tray up, setting out a wooden cup for Katie and a bottle for Esmee, so that the girls would not feel left out when she and Klara spoke. Carefully Michaela made her way to the living room; she set her tray on the table beside 'her' armchair and sat down. As she went about pouring the tea she could not help but smile as she heard Katie chatter happily away.

"Katie," Michaela interjected when her little girl paused in her story telling, "I have a cup of milk for you," she held out the wooden beaker.

Katie took it eagerly and took a long drink from the cup. She finished her gulp and smacked her lips, a faint moustache on her upper lip. "Papa maked dis for me," Katie explained taking a step closer to her new friend to show Klara the beaker and the intricately carved initials KS, "Dats me," Katie explained pointing at the letters. "Papa maked it so I don't break da glasses."

"Your Papa is very good at woodwork," Klara praised the cup.

Katie nodded proudly, "Yup, and he a very good Papa."

"I can tell," Klara whispered to Katie.

"Mama a very good Mama," Katie told Klara seriously. "See having baby, see not fat," Katie clarified, "I give her lots of love."

"Then you have a very lucky Mama," Klara smiled at the little girl's sweetness. "Thank you," Klara accepted a cup that Michaela offered her.

"Katie, let Klara drink her tea," Michaela tried to coax her little girl away. "She's had a long trip."

"You go on twrains?" Katie asked. "We went on twrains, we goed to Boston," she continued without waiting for an answer. "It taked ages" she rolled her eyes.

"It does take a long time," Klara agreed, gratefully taking a drink from the warm brown liquid in the china cup that Michaela had just given her. The young woman sighed as the liquid hit her stomach the tepid drink warming her after her long draughty journey to Colorado Springs. Klara sighed and brought her hands around the warm surface of her mug and held it front of her letting the steam soothe her wind battered skin from where she had been buffeted by the bitter Colorado wind on her horse ride out to the house.

"Where have you travelled from?" Michaela asked holding her own cup between her hands, conscious that she could not have the deep and searching conversation she needed to with Klara while the children were around.

"Albany," Klara smiled.

"You've travelled from Albany by yourself?" Michaela whispered somewhat impressed that a girl as young as Klara would make that trip by herself.

Klara grinned, "You don't need to worry about me, I learned a lot from watching my 'brothers'," she made air quotes as she spoke the words brothers, "Erik and Lars are very friendly with their fists."

"Did you leave because of my mother's letter," Michaela looked worried, concerned what Klara had had to face to make the trip, it was the second time now she heard learnt of the violent nature of Signe's brothers.

"It gave me the push," Klara took another sip of her tea. "The other was that the family wouldn't support me in what I wanted to do with my life they wanted me to stay and work in the furriers until I got married off and had lots of babies," she rolled her eyes. "Then I get this letter which explains everything I've always thought and I found that the reason I stayed, loyalty, vanished. The Dybdahl house was not the happy home that my..." she paused correcting her train of thought in head, "my grandparents liked the outside world to think. Mrs Quinn's letter slotted everything into place and I found myself with no reason to stay." Klara sighed and took another long drink from the cup, draining the liquid and letting the tea do its job and making her feel more together.

Michaela nodded not sure how to respond adequately to what she had heard. She took a sip from her cup giving herself some time to run through what she heard. She sighed; her brain was feeling too woolly today for her to be dealing with such a sensitive subject as Klara's heritage. Realising that she needed to keep the conversation going so that she did not appear odd, Michaela spoke again, "What did you want to do?"

"Nursing."

"Nursing," Michaela smiled and then gave a soft chuckle, marvelling how similar the young girl was to her two parents even though she had never met them, "Signe was a nurse."

"I know," Klara's eyes widened with excitement, "the letter said. I couldn't believe it when I read that."

"Mama," Katie rested her hand on Michaela's knee, "Signe da lady in Boston?"

"Yes Sweetheart," Michaela stroked her little girl's face.

"What's she like?" Klara asked curiously.

"Pwetty," Katie answered before Michaela could speak. "Very pwetty and see has pwetty dwresses."

"Perhaps this could wait until my husband is back," Michaela spoke quietly. "I'm sure you have lot of questions about your parents, and I think it would be best if we did that without little ears," she smiled kindly. "He shouldn't be long, he went to check some of the traps." She rose awkwardly from her chair "Speaking of which, Would you like some food? You must be starving after your trip"

"That would be lovely thank you" Klara put her cup on the table, watching Michaela move slowly towards her kitchen, wondering if she should offer to help the obviously tired pregnant lady. She turned her head at the sound of wood scraping on the floor and watched alarmed as Katie clambered up on a stool beside the pen and started clawing her sister out of the playpen. Without batting an eyelid the little girl levered her sister out of the pen and stumbled to the floor. Katie staggered over to Klara her arms looped tightly round Esmee.

"Esmee dohn like da pen" Katie grinned "Papa maked it so she dohn get hurted" she half dumped her sister on her new friend's lap, Esmee's little hands gripping hold of the fabric of Klara's skirt, as she felt her sister lessen her grip on her.

Klara feeling what was about to happen lifted the baby onto her lap, sitting the baby down so that she was facing her big sister. "You have a very pretty name" Klara whispered to the baby kissing the infant's downy head "and a very strong sister"

"I big" Katie told Klara proudly "I nearly four"

"You are a big girl" Klara grinned at Katie, her smile lessened as Katie looked at her curiously "What is it?"

"You look like Misser Lawson wen you smile" Katie told her softly "you have nice smile"

"Thank you" Klara whispered leaning forward to kiss the child, not thanking the child for the compliment about her smile but for the information on her yet to be met father.

* * *

Michaela looked up as Sully entered the homestead through the side door, they kissed hello silently, Michaela unsure of how to broach the subject of Klara, and Sully not really much of a conversationalist especially when he had been out trapping. Michaela continued stirring the stew she was making for supper, gently rocking from side to side as she tried to ease a pain in her back. She heard the sound of the water pump and turned to watch Sully wash his hands before cupping the water into his hands from the basin and splashing the water over his face, thin rivulets of fluid trickling down his face, droplets falling from the front tendrils of his hair. He grinned at her as he saw her watching and came over to her to wrap her in his strong arms. Michaela sighed and tilted her head back to rest on his shoulder as Sully brought his hands round to stroke the baby. The movement of his large palms felt like heaven as he performed almost a massage on her tight skin. "That feels wonderful," she whispered happily.

"Do it some more later on," Sully promised. "Once the girls have gone down." He turned to the table to put the plates out so that she could serve the stew which smelt and looked like it was almost ready. He lifted the fifth plate and moved to put it back on the shelf.

"We have a guest," Michaela stopped him.

"Loren?" Sully guessed turning to place the plate back on the table.

Michaela shook her head, "No, Klara."

"Klara?" Sully frowned trying to place the name, "Signe and Hank's...?"

"Yes," Michaela lifted the pan from the heat. "She's upstairs."

"She's staying?" Sully looked surprised at first his wife and then the staircase.

"I didn't think it was wise that she stay at the Gold Nugget. Do you?" Michaela smiled weakly. "She's had a long trip she needs to rest to collect herself before she meets Hank."

Sully stepped forward and took the heavy pan from Michaela moving it with ease to rest on the wooden block they used to protect the table. "Where she's come from?"

"Albany, from what I gather her family are furriers," Michaela sighed as she reached to support her back.

"Maybe she can help me with the pelts," Sully tried to joke. "Your back bothering you" he stepped behind her at his question like statement, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders, his strong thumbs kneading her neck and the top of her back. "You struggling today?"

"A little," Michaela admitted closing her eyes in pain as Sully worked a painful knot. "How about you? How where the traps?"

"Some game, nothing too big" he ceased massaging her as he heard her wince and kissed Michaela softly in apology. "What she like?"

"She's very pleasant." Michaela stepped out of his reach and slowly waddled to the get the green beans and potatoes that she had already prepared. "She's oddly stunning as well, a mixture of Hank and Signe which surprisingly works, though she has the bluest eyes," she stopped and turned to look into her most favourite pair of blue eyes in the world. "Maybe not the bluest, perhaps the deepest blue I've ever seen. A very pretty girl, and she gets on very well with the children," Michaela smiled, "Katie is helping her settle her in to Colleen's room. Esmee is already asleep," she nodded towards the living room. "She fell asleep in the play pen."

Sully smiled and lifted the potatoes and beans out of Michaela's hand so that he could put them on the table and she could serve the stew. "Not like Hank then?" he grinned cheekily at her.

"She is like the good parts of Hank, or at least from what I have seen," Michaela sighed missing Sully's joke as her attention was on the plates and ladle. "She's like Signe also, she wants to be a nurse," she smiled as she handed Sully a plate to set on the table. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"Guess it is," Sully nodded thoughtfully. "More people to help other folk the better."

"It's one of the reasons she left Albany," Michaela finished serving the stew and put the half empty pot back on the stove. "Her family did not approve of her decision and then she received a letter from mother."

"Ya Ma?" Sully looked at Michaela open mouthed, not quiet believing that Elizabeth would be as bold as to interfere in the lives of someone's life other than her daughters in such an audacious way.

Michaela nodded, "Yes, I read the letter, it's actually quite lovely. It's the reason that Klara came here, it gave her the impetus to leave" she sighed. "I wish I knew how Hank will take this."

"No way of knowing that," Sully agreed, he reached out and pulled Michaela into his arms, pulling her as tight as he could manage until his felt the pressure of the baby forced into his gut and it became uncomfortable.

Michaela held onto Sully tightly, not wanting to let him go despite the position that caused her discomfort. "What happens if he reacts badly Sully? From the sounds of things she has burnt the bridges with the rest of the family, and she can hardly go to Boston."

"I think Hank will be ok," Sully whispered as he heard feet upstairs heading towards the stairs, the sounds of the family descending for supper. "You've seen how he is with Brian and the girls, he'll need some time but I reckon he'll be ok," he rubbed her arm comfortingly. "It'll work out Michaela I promise."

* * *

Sully softly brought Michaela to the ground, lifting her from the wagon with relative ease despite her increased dimensions; he kissed her tenderly on the cheek for the brief moment when their height matched as he rose to standing. "You look great," he told her his voice a barely audible whisper that only she was able to hear. He lovingly rubbed her bump, his forehead only a few centimetres from hers as the shared a longing gaze, broken unconsciously by Brian as their son held Esmee out to them so he could dismount.

Michaela smiled, and waited for Sully to lift Esmee and Katie out of the back of the wagon so that she could hold onto one of them. Klara joined her, nervously fiddling with the cuffs of her coat while surreptitiously looking around for anyone who could be Hank Lawson. "He won't be here," Michaela told her quietly knowing instantly who the girl was looking for.

"Really?" Klara looked surprised that someone would not attend church.

"Hank doesn't…" Michaela paused uncertain how to describe Hank without damaging Klara's image of him, nor making him sound something he wasn't. "Hank owns the saloon he doesn't finish till quite late in the evening," she sighed. "He seems somewhat at odds with certain religious teachings." Michaela looked awkwardly towards the Gold Nugget.

"I know plenty of people like that," Klara smiled. "I've just never heard of anyone who actually doesn't go to church."

Relieved that Klara took the news well Michaela took a deep breath. "Katie," she grabbed for her daughter's hand stopping the little girl running off to greet people and getting in the way of the horses and wagons that were bringing the congregation to their Sunday service. "Why don't you show Klara where we sit?"

"Kay," Katie grinned and linked hands with Klara, swinging her arms back and forth happily.

"Good morning Michaela," Preston greeted her as he stepped alongside. "How are you this fine morning?"

"Well thank you Preston," Michaela responded to the hotel manager.

Preston extended his hand to Klara, "Preston Lodge, are you one of Michaela's nieces," he flicked his eyes up and down Klara with an appraising eye before giving the young girl a dazzling smile.

"Klara, I um, I'm staying with Dr Quinn for a few days," Klara stammered, returning his smile her cheeks blushing to match the red of Preston's pocket square.

"Klara is the daughter of a family friend," Michaela came to Klara's aid, watching the proceedings with an air of amusement. She had seen the look that Klara was wearing in Colleen when her daughter first met Andrew and in Matthew when he first met Ingrid, an awestruck look of wishful wonderment; a look which she was certain she had worn when she had first felt the first flickers of intimate thoughts for Sully. She stifled a giggle not quite daring to believe that Hank's daughter was taken with Preston Lodge, wondering how that would go down when the meeting would take place.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay in Colorado Springs, perhaps you can come out to the Chateau," Preston stood up straighter and puffed his chest slightly, his face brimming with pride as he realised the effect he was have on the young woman. "You must come try the hot springs. This time of year they feel most wonderful," he tipped his hat. "Perhaps we could talk after the service."

"oh um," Klara stammered, she bit her lip trying to prevent herself from smiling but failing miserable, "Perhaps."

"Well Alright" Preston grinned. "Michaela," he nodded at Michaela, tipping his hat in a mark of respect and trotted up the Church steps.

Michaela smiled motherly at Klara, feeling the need to protect her from any distraction that could interfere with the future meeting that Klara would have with her father. Sensing Sully behind her Michaela moved forward slowly towards the small white church, bringing her family into the house of the lord for the Sunday Service.

* * *

Hank stirred at the sound of the bell, yawning he stretched his left arm, his right tucked under the young girl in the bed with him. He looked down over Sadie, studying her slender frame, taking in her pale almost perfect skin, marred only by a curious shaped birthmark over her left hip. Her soft round cheek was resting against his bare chest, her light blonde hair tumbling around her face as the curls she wore as part of her image to look sexy fell out. Strangely Hank thought she looked sexier as she was now, her hair falling out of the style, her make up slightly smudged, her frame not hindered, pulled and propped up by the corset she wore as a uniform when working the saloon. He had favoured Sadie for the last few months, to the point where he only slept with her, and she very rarely got rented out to anyone else. He had started putting her behind the bar to help out Dennis the barman, away from the wandering hands of the locals who still used his hotel as a brothel. He had stopped reasoning with himself that she was never going to pay off her contract the thought of her not being around not one he liked and she had not complained one bit about the situation, in fact she seemed almost pleased with it. Sadie had come to him from another town another house, he had won her contract in a poker game, some fool careless enough to wager his house's greatest asset, and Sadie had left without question she had not seemed sad to leave, something which when he questioned her about he had found out that his house was a palace in comparison to what she had been in before. He had been her knight in tarnished armour. While she, was his angel with a dirty face. His angel, it had been a long time since he had thought of anyone as his in the sense that he was thinking now. Girls were his, but they came and went, a contract replacing one which was paid off a process, a process he really didn't want to happen with Sadie. She wriggled slightly, her flesh goose pimpled, the blankets discarded on the floor during the heat of passion which had long since burned off. He smiled and tenderly rubbed her bare arm, trying to give her warmth, the late January sun not able to give the land the heat it needed and the fire in the stove had died long ago.

"mmm," she murmured snuggling against him, his movement waking her up.

He watched her come too her pretty brown eyes fluttering as she got used to the light that filtered through the high window of his pit.

"Morning," Hank greeted her with a gentle smile.

"Morning," she whispered groggily.

"You want some breakfast?" Hank asked his thoughts turned to his stomach.

Sadie wriggled slightly and lifted her head, "I can get it."

"Ya saying I can't cook?" Hank teased.

"Ya just like ya meat rare," Sadie clarified missing his tone, she sat up thinking he was annoyed at her. "I like my meat cooked," Hank traced his hand down her bare back, making her turn her head to look at him, she smiled as he realised he was teasing. "Why don't you have a smoke," she tipped her head at him questioningly.

"Nah," Hank sat up. "I think I'd better get dressed, plenty of men gonna be wanting a drink after their bible thumping," he pushed himself onto his knees and quickly kissed Sadie on the lips before energetically moving to where he had dumped his clothes the night before. He pulled his trousers on and turned to face Sadie. "What?" he asked seeing her confused expression.

"Nothing," she shook her head, her rich brown hair clouding around her face. "I'll get breakfast," she rose, pulling the blanket around her and slipped from the room. Hank watched her go as he pulled his shirt on curious as to why she had looked that way at him. He shrugged it off and finished dressing deciding that why he waited for breakfast he may as well get some fresh air.

* * *

Hank watched as the Church let out, his well trained eye picking out those who would spill his way and those who would journey off home. It was an easy task, the single men mostly wandering his way almost immediately, the married ones glancing wishfully towards the building that the townsfolk still thought of as the saloon their wives pulling them off towards the wagons, or the café to buy a pre-prepared lunch. But today it was different; there was a girl, someone new in town, someone that he had never seen before, blonde and willowy. She exited the church with the Sully's but even though she was with Michaela she was too shabbily dressed to be one of the lady doctor's relatives. The girl took the chance to move as the Sully's started to load into their wagon, she walked briskly, striding towards him with purpose. There was something strange about the way she moved, her stride holding a lolloping grace, it was familiar but he didn't know from where. As she approached he could see she was oddly pretty but there was something else too, something else about her that wasn't sitting right with him, something that his brain wouldn't let him fathom. Strangely for him, his eyes didn't roam below her face, his gaze never wavered once from her pale skin, didn't flick down to give her body a quick assessment like he would usually do. He just stared into her face and eyes, as she came nearer, the truth getting closer to the surface of his mind.

It hit him as she came to a stop in front of him, hit him with such force that he almost inhaled the cigarette that was in his mouth. He gagged spitting the smouldering cylinder to the ground, his mouth aching with the pain of a burnt tongue. He flicked his eyes over to the young woman. The girl. His girl. His daughter. She was watching him nervously, completely uncertain now that she had made the trip how to start the conversation. He was equally as stumped, never in a million years had he thought he would be about to meet her, that he would ever meet her. He had thought she was just a baby in a photograph. That was how he thought of her a baby in a photograph, not this tall, willowy woman who looked eerily similar to him and to Signe at the same time. He gagged again trying to spit the taste of burning from his mouth, hiding behind the action as he tried to make up his mind what he should do next. His head was buzzing. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to hug her. He wanted to push her away and make her not real. he felt like he was spinning even though he was stood still, unsure of what to do and which way to turn.

The sound of someone laughing heartily inside the saloon made him jump, the noise almost like a bullet making him recoil as if dealing with the impact.

"I need some time," he managed to whisper. From his total stillness he moved suddenly, running down the steps and heading towards the bridge to the meadow. Michaela was halfway across, waddling towards him with a concerned look on her face, obviously approaching to be the support network to the girl who she had obviously invited to stay with her. A brief thought flashed in his head, as he wondered if Michaela was the reason that Klara was here, if she was the type of person who would meddle _that_ much in his affairs. The thought vanished and he veered to the left, almost colliding with one of the tents and taking off running towards the east of town. Running towards where there would be no one, nobody to bother him or badger him or try and get into his thoughts. Nobody to tell him how he should be feeling or what he should do. Running to where there was just space for him to come to a decision on how to deal with the sudden appearance of his eighteen year old daughter.

* * *

Michaela smiled at Brian as her son took Esmee from her and led Katie up the stairs with the promise of reading a story. Sully had stayed outside, tending to the animals. The men in her life making themselves scarce so that she could give Klara the support she needed in the privacy she deserved. The girl had not spoken a single word on the journey home, her face fixed in a dazed expression. The young woman thoroughly bewildered by the way her initial meeting with Hank had gone.

Michaela guided Klara to one of the armchairs and slowly lowered herself into the other. She watched the girl, her medical eye running over Klara's vital signs, checking that she was not going into shock, that her breathing was regular. After a few minutes of agonizing silence Michaela spoke, "Klara? Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you," Klara spoke quietly; she looked up from her clasped hands. "I... Didn't expect him to react like that."

"How did you think he would react?" Michaela asked, sitting back in her chair, changing gear in her medical persona from general practitioner to psychologist.

Klara shook her head, "I don't know," she exhaled heavily, her shoulders sagging. "I don't even know why I went over there. I just saw him and I had to go over."

"You felt compelled," Michaela pushed.

"Yeah, I saw him and I felt drawn to him," Klara shrugged.

"Perhaps it is because you desire to know where you came from," Michaela offered, hoping to guide Klara to a resolution.

"Maybe," Klara looked back down at her hands. "I just... I thought he would be pleased, or really angry that I'd come here. I didn't think he would run off," she stood abruptly, her body straight, the muscles taught to the point that she looked like she would do herself and injury.

"Perhaps Hank is..." Michaela stopped as Klara dropped to her knees beside the chair.

"Can you not be a doctor," Klara begged. "Can you just be, I... Can you just..." she paused as she watched Michaela shuffle to the edge of her seat.

Michaela opened her arms wide for Klara, opening them to accept her into a warm motherly hug, she smiled as she saw the uncertainty in Klara's face. "If one of my children were as upset and confused as you are now I would hug them," she shuffled forward a little further, placing one hand on Klara's shoulder to pull the girl into her arms so that she could embrace her. "Sometimes a hug is worth a thousand words," Michaela kissed Klara's hair.

"What do I do?" Klara asked tightening her grip as she felt comfort in the hug, "what should I do?"

"Wait," Michaela kept her grip firm. "Hank will come around, he was surprised. He needs to process the fact that you are here. I doubt he ever thought he would see you," she straightened her arms, pushing Klara out from her torso so that she could see Klara's face. "It will work out," Michaela repeated the promise that Sully had made to her the night before, "It will work out."

* * *

Loren lowered himself to the ground beside Hank, sitting himself on the bare earth under the tree where Hank sat hunched, his head bowed, his knees tucked into his elbows.

"What do ya want old man?" Hank whispered his voice scratchy in his throat.

"Sadie was worried about you," Loren told him simply. "That girl likes you ya know and not in a I'm contracted to way," Loren tried to joke, "she actually likes you," he waited for Hank to respond. "You gonna tell me what's up, or do you just want ta sit?"

"Sit," Hank whispered, lacking the energy to tell Loren to go away and leave him alone.

"Right," Loren reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket flask, he took a hearty swig before offering the flask to Hank. When Hank didn't take it he rattled it enticingly, "regular blend, not your special blend."

"No thanks," Hank muttered not moving.

Loren licked his lips thoughtfully, he replaced the stopper in the flask sealing the liquid safely inside, and replaced it back into his pocket.

The two men sat in silence for fifteen minutes, both of them still, Loren silently supporting his friend, Hank tolerating Loren's presence. Finally Loren spoke, breaking the silence, "Funny things daughters," he nodded as Hank looked up at him with surprise, letting the younger man that he had figured out the situation and that it was Ok. "Drive ya insane but you'd do anything for em. But there ain't nothing sweeter, scept maybe a granddaughter. Course you'll wanna kill every reprobate boy who looks at her, even if it's the Reverend. You'll want to protect her, no matter how long ya are apart." Loren rose from his position, his knees clicking with the exertion. "Special bond between fathers and daughters," he smiled weakly at his friend. "Real special, kind of bond that's hard ta break," Loren thrust his hands into his pocket his head trained towards town and the vague direction of the store. "If ya want to sit some more, I'll be in the store."

* * *

Sully frowned as he heard a knock on the door, it was late, or rather it was early about 1 am but Esmee was up, fussing and refusing to sleep so he was trying to get her back to sleep downstairs in order that Michaela could get some sleep. It would have been easy was it not for the fact that Klara had joined them, her presence interesting Esmee making the baby want to sleep even less. His frowned deeper as he crossed to put Esmee in her play pen, the townsfolk knew better then to bother Michaela at night, they knew that she was on medical bed rest and couldn't attend to callouts at night. Even though she only had a few more weeks before she was on full bed rest. He could see in his wife's face that she was tired, that she had none of the energy she had when carrying Katie and that work was tiring her out further taking away what little energy she had leaving her exhausted for when she was at home. He pulled open the door ready to send whoever was beyond it on to James Caulfield.

"Hank," he greeted the man at the doorway.

"Sorry to…" Hank shrugged and looked hopefully at Sully. "I dunno why I came, she's probably asleep," he ran his thin fingers through his hair. "I just needed to talk to Klara."

Sully studied Hank, the man looked so uncertain, so unlike Hank, his hands were shaking, trembling with fear, something Sully had never seen before in the normally so confident and cock sure man.

"She's up," he whispered quietly. "I'll see if she wants to see ya," Sully nodded and closed to door, not wanting to invite Hank in with the obviously emotionally fragile girl sat in the room. He turned to face the armchair where Klara was sitting, or more to the point where she had been sitting, the chair empty as she had risen to move to the door, her intention to speak to Hank. "If ya want I can stay with ya," Sully offered his protective nature coming to the fore, he'd never seen Hank hit a woman, but he'd heard stories of him doing it long ago, and with the way the barman was acting Sully wasn't about to take any chances.

"I'll be ok," Klara whispered. "I can manage."

"Ok," Sully lifted Esmee from the playpen, the baby fallen asleep in the few minutes he had been at the door. "Do ya want me to get the door?"

"No thank you," Klara smiled. "I'll try and keep it down."

Sully nodded and sent a fleeting look at the door before he slowly began ascending the stairs.

Klara waited until she could no longer hear soft Sully's footsteps on the steps, knowing that she was now alone she moved to the front door and opened it. The cold January air hit her and she shivered.

"What she say Sully?" Hank's voice spoke out of the gloom; he turned his body hunched against the cold dropping in surprise at seeing Klara in the doorway, "Oh."

"Do you want to come in?" Klara whispered her eyes transfixed by the man in front of her. Slowly she stepped back into the house, her eyes never once leaving Hank's face. Since the moment she had received and read Elizabeth Quinn's letter she had been hoping for this moment, hoping for the moments she could properly meet her father. She backed into the chair, gasping as she bumped her hip, her eyes finally falling away from his face.

"You Ok?" Hank asked.

Klara looked up, for the first time listening to the sound of his voice, a deep gravelly noise that sounded warm and relaxed, the two tones almost at odds with each other yet strangely they worked, creating his unique voice. She smiled; surprised that she liked it, surprised as she had never really thought about liking a voice. Hank's voice was so different to the voice of the man she had thought was her father, his voice had been thin, harsh and reedy, but Hank's she could almost imagine him reading bedtime stories to her, just like Sully did with his daughters. She blinked realising she had been silent for a long time and he was still staring at her, "Yes, I'm fine."

He nodded, but remained silent, as did she. Both of them just staring at each other, her in her nightgown and button down dressing gown, he still in his clothes he had put on this morning, neither of them certain of where to start. Klara unable to propose a single question out of the million that were buzzing around her head, while Hank now that he was stood in front of her was awestruck, finally it was he who spoke first.

"Where'd ya get the train from?"

"Albany." They fell silent again, but the simple exchange had broken the ice. "I got the train though Toledo and Omaha," Klara added.

"They never moved from there?"

Klara sat in the chair that she had bumped into, "I lived in the same house my whole life."

"Did it cost a lot," Hank continued to make small talk.

"Yeah."

"How'd ya pay for it?" Hank asked curiously.

"Took a fur and pawned it," Klara looked embarrassed to admit she had stole the fur, nervously she rubbed the back of her hand with her thumb. "I couldn't exactly ask them for money," she added in an attempt at justification. "I just knew I had to leave, I got the letter and I just knew."

"Letter?" Hank frowned, the fact that his new found daughter had just admitted to thievery not even registering "From Michaela?"  
"No her Ma," Klara clarified, "she sent me the fare here, but Erik found it, thought I'd stolen it," she flinched slightly.

Hank felt his muscles stiffen. "Did he...?"  
"No." Klara shook her head and gave Hank a defiant smile, "he knows better than that, Mo...Hedda would never allow it, even after she died he was too afraid to do it."

"Hedda died," Hank whispered, wondering if Signe knew that her mother was dead.

"Bout a year ago," Klara whispered quietly. "When Mo...Hedda died, things got worse but they never hit me."

Hank watched Klara for a few moment, letting her regain her composure. "If ya want to call her Mor then do, same if ya want ta call Varg..." he paused the name feeling as foreign in his mouth as it sounded. He couldn't continue, images of the fateful night where he had had to flee for his life when Signe's brothers had set on him, Signe's tall proud father watching as his son's rained punches on Hank's head.

"I don't know what I want," Klara's quiet voice pulled him back into the Sully's living room. "I have no idea, I just came. I don't know what to think, I've got so much to say but I can't say it!"

Hank smiled weakly and lowered himself into the other armchair, "We got all night to talk. All night."

* * *

Hank stirred as the noise of the kettle boiling sounded around the lower floor of the house. He rubbed his hand over his face to wake himself up and looked towards the kitchen to see Michaela pottering about making a hot drink. He rose, moving quietly so not to wake the sleeping Klara in the other chair. He rotated his neck sighing as it clicked, put out of place by sleeping in the awkward chair. He leaned casually against the chimney stack, watching Michaela as she made some tea, she hadn't noticed him, her focus on her tea making apparatus. Her long hair was loose but tucked behind her ears so that it did not get in her way, and her dressing gown was done up by the only button which would still do up, which was at the top making the garment look like a cape with sleeves. Her belly bulged out prominently from the rest of her torso, the white shift she wore beneath her dressing gown a size too small. Hank smiled, Sully sure was a lucky man, the lady doctor was stunning. His thoughts drifted onto Sadie and he smiled.

"Oh Hank," Michaela noticed him. "Sorry did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but it's Ok," Hank grinned at her. "Ain't ya supposed to be in bed," he nodded at the biscuit she had buttered and set beside a medical journal on the kitchen table.

Michaela looked guiltily at the journal, "I needed to relieve myself, and in all honesty I will exert more energy going upstairs then sitting and reading, so I decided to read downstairs, let Sully get some sleep. He doesn't get all that much with me tossing and turning trying to find a comfortable position," she smiled. "How did last night go?"

"Ok I guess," Hank shrugged unsure. "She fell asleep bit before five."

"Sully said you arrived about 1 am," Michaela pointed out. "That is four hours of talking after not much sleep," she smiled. "How are you feeling?"  
"Tired," Hank stated, skirting around the true question. "Learnt alot about her."

Michaela lowered herself into one of the kitchen chairs, "That's good."

"Learned how much I missed," Hank muttered wistfully.

"That was through no fault of your own," Michaela reached for his hand, she squeezed it kindly before leaning back in the chair, to give her stomach some more room. "What's important is you have a relationship now."

Her eyes travelled upwards as she heard the sound of Katie moving about, the little girl in a phase of early waking hours. The last few rapid thumps of Katie's little feet against the floorboards told her that Katie had woken needing to relieve herself. Michaela braced herself to rise so that she could help her no doubt still sleepy daughter, she moved towards the stairs to receive her daughter, pausing beside Hank as she did. "Stay for breakfast, I'm sure she would like it. After all it's the first night she has slept until the same roof as you!"

* * *

Michaela smiled as Klara finished telling the story about how she managed to stop an illiterate man from passing on after had had drank a bottle of chemicals in the family's furrier business thinking it was water. The girl was obviously highly intelligent, and from the look on Hank's face he couldn't be prouder. Michaela knew the feeling, she had felt it often with Colleen when her daughter showed aptitude for medicine, and Klara had the same aptitude. Though sadly for Klara she would never be able to follow a career as a doctor as she lacked the financial backing. Michaela smiled wider as the thought occurred to her, the idea springing out of her need for help, and the knowledge that James would need assistance treating the town while she was on full time bed rest and maternity leave.

"Klara," Michaela used the natural pause in the conversation to interject. "What are your plans now?"  
"My plans?" the eighteen year old looked genuinely confused, the thought of what she would do after she had met Hank had clearly not crossed her mind.

"Yes," Michaela took a sip of her water "What did you plan on doing now?"

"I..." Klara looked terrified at the question, "I..."

"You can stay with me," Hank offered, his own expression giving away that he did not want to lose her now that they had found each other.

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to perhaps work for me?" Michaela smiled.

"Work for you?" Klara looked at the lady doctor in surprise.

Michaela nodded, "I could train you as a nurse, you could assist me in operations, with the town growing I could certainly use your help, and I'm sure James would appreciate it when I am on leave," she smiled. "You could stay in the clinic, have one of the room's as your own, there is plenty of room and I would give you a small stipend so you could buy necessities."

"Really?" Klara asked hardly believing the offer was being made.

"There is no need to accept straight away, think about it." Michaela rose awkwardly, "Excuse me," she moved towards the privy, the baby making it a necessity for her to relieve herself once more.

"Michaela," Hank rose after her, putting himself between her and her destination. "Yah don't have to do that."

"Nonsense it would be a great help to me," Michaela tried to look interested and not towards the facility which she desperately wanted to use.

"I mean pay her, let me do that," Hank whispered earnestly. "I got plenty to catch up on what I owe her. Let me give you the money to pay her."

"Thank you Hank," Michaela patted his arm comfortingly. "We can discuss particulars later. Let her accept the offer first," she smiled and inclined her head towards the privy door. "Would you excuse me?"

"Sure," Hank stepped out of her way, letting her enter the little room. She turned to close the door to maintain her privacy her hand moving slightly slower then it usually would as she watched Hank move back to Klara, the happy expression on his face, matched if not bettered by Klara. She smiled, for once her Mother's meddling had worked, she had brought together a family, brought two individuals together and given them hope, given them the chance to build a connection, the chance to foster the sacred bond of father and daughter.


	7. Valentine

_Thank you lvstoread. there will be more soft Hank and more gruff Hank to follow, and will be more from Klara_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter let me know what you think?_

_Kate x_

Valentine

"Good morning Dorothy," Preston removed his wide brimmed hat respectfully as he entered the Gazette.

"Morning Preston," Dorothy moved from her work table where she was busy preparing the paper for the next edition of the gazette.

"I was wondering if you had set the type for the next issue?" Preston looked hopefully. "I would have come sooner but the stamp I ordered has only just arrived."

"Yes," Dorothy looked at her former partner curiously. "But I can moved some things around if it's important. What stamp?"

Preston smiled widely at her; he lifted a brown box from his pocket and handed it to her. Dorothy took the box and removed the lid to find a custom made stamp, with a fixed type structure that once printed would spell out 'The Springs Chateau and Health Resort, Colorado Springs, Colorado' beneath a stylised image which would symbolise mountains projecting from a pool of water. "A logo," Preston explained, "so you needn't have to set the type each time I require an advertisement to be placed. Speaking of which," he handed her a piece of paper. "I wish to place a quarter page advertisement."

"Quarter page!" Dorothy's eye's bulged at the thought.

"Obviously you will be compensated adequately for the use of the empty space in addition to the words," Preston reached for his wallet. "Senator Diniston really wants this to stand out." He placed a five dollar bill on the counter, "Is this enough?"

Dorothy stared at the bill, and up to Preston's face, surprised by the request, most business choosing as few as words as possible to keep cost down. "Ye…Yes," Dorothy stammered with shock.

"Excellent and you will post it in the next edition, I will pay extra for the privilege if necessary," Preston reached into his wallet.

"No, no it's fine. I'll just move things about to fit it i,n" Dorothy stopped him from pulling the paper note from his wallet.

"Perfect, really make it pop. This event has to be a success," Preston doffed his hat respectfully and with a beaming smile made to leave the building.

"What event?" Dorothy asked staring at Preston, somewhat bewildered by what was occurring.

"The Valentine's Day Ball," Preston announced as if she should know. "It's going to be the event of the year!"

Dorothy scanned his advert quickly. "Special discounted rate for residents. You're allowin the town's folk to come?"

"Oh of course," Preston smiled, "why should the event only be enjoyed by those with the money to spend? The night has to be buzzing so that it will attract more attendees from out of town next year. Actually can you make that bit stand out, the part about discounted rate? I want the Chateau to be packed!"

"So it's a onetime thing, the townsfolk being allowed to come," Dorothy frowned at Preston, making the man squirm under her cool stare.

"It's what Senator Diniston wants, a highly marketable popular event" Preston tried to excuse himself. "It is his hotel, not mine," Preston pointed out. "I am but a humble servant serving my master."

"Preston," Dorothy chastised him. "How much are the tickets?"

"A dollar fifty."

"A dollar fifty?" Dorothy looked shocked at the thought.

"Diniston wanted it to be two dollars fifty; I said a dollar, enough to cover the meal." Preston looked sheepishly at the floor, his bluff and courage deserting him as Dorothy continued to stare him down. "I promise it will be quite a party, well worth the money."

Dorothy stared at the younger man uncertain. "Well I'll print it, but I don't know how many people will go at a dollar fifty a ticket!"

* * *

Brian dumped his school books on the counter and moved to the pile of prepared papers. It was Wednesday, and in his world that meant paper day; the day when he delivered all the papers to the gazette and to the post office where Horace sorted it for those folks that came in to town weekly for their mail. In truth there were several paper days. Saturday was prep day where he helped Dorothy to set the type, get the paper ready and the ink mixed and Monday he came after school to help print some of the papers giving Dorothy a well earned break. The rest of his time was his own, as he did not technically work, though he would usually check in on Dorothy before heading to the clinic and more often than not lend a hand with something that she was doing. With her loan payments to Loren money was still tight, but Dorothy had now progressed to paying him small amounts as well as letting him write articles for the gazette, meaning that technically he was a published reporter.

Brian scanned the front cover, frowning as he caught sight of an advert that hadn't been in the edition that he had set the type for.

"Hello Brian," Dorothy stepped out from what had once been her bedroom and was now the store cupboard. "How was school?"

"It was fine," Brian shrugged, "What's this?" he pointed at the advert.

"Oh Preston is organising a party at the Chateau. Party of the Year!" Dorothy mocked what the former banker had told her two days ago.

"It takes up so much space," Brian pointed out, staring at the page again.

"He paid five dollars for the privilege," Dorothy smiled as Brian raised his eyebrows in shock. "He still has more money than sense." Her smiled warmed as she changed the subject to normal Gazette work, "I got all the papers bundled up. The Store's are on the top." She placed her hand on the pile of papers. "I was also wondering if you would like to write an article?"

"About what?" Brian tried to act cool but his wide smile gave him away.

"About the school. Miss Wyvern was saying how cramped it was getting, and that it would be better if there were two classrooms, split by ages. I thought perhaps you would have a view on this. Especially as you were one of the first children to start at the school and now you're nearly graduating."

"Sure," Brian grinned. "I'll get on it as soon as I deliver the papers," he grabbed the papers from the counter eager to get the job done so he could start his writing task.

Brian ran up the street, the action somewhat hampered by the lack of use of his arms, as they held the bundles of paper. He clattered noisily onto the walk in front of the store and ran in, almost colliding with Mrs Brown as she exited. "Sorry ma'am," Brian apologised as he spun into the store. "Afternoon Mr Bray I got the papers for ya, for tomorrow," Brian dumped the stack on the counter and spun back out the store without giving Loren a chance to speak to him. Brian sprinted up the road to the station, jumping over the rails with effortless ease, his long legs barely exerting themselves as he soared into the air. In seconds he was at the window, thrusting the second stack of papers at Horace. Brian paused as he realised that the postmaster was not looking at him but instead beyond him, watching someone approach. Brian turned and bit his lip. It was Rosemary Hart. She was eighteen now, but still looked the same as the fateful day four years ago that had changed her life so dramatically. She was walking hunched over, her shoulders curled forward her head down, like she was trying to make herself as inconspicuous as possible even thought she was attracting a huge amount of attention, and those who knew who she was were stepping to one side and then stopping to watch her walk on, whispering to their friends as the poor girl walked by. Brian scowled as he watched the townsfolk reaction to the young girl. Purposefully he dropped the papers onto the counter and turned to wait for her to approach a smile on his face. "Hey Rosemary." She jumped, her head snapping up like she had been struck her eyes wide with surprise, clearly not used to someone speaking to her unless it was strictly necessary. "I haven't seen you in town for a while," Brian pointed out the obvious. The Hart's made the journey into town once every two weeks to get supplies, with Benny gone off to work in some factory in Denver the farm took up most of Jason Hart's time, and Rosemary still seemed to be too broken to deal with all the people. Rosemary stared at him unblinking, her mouth dropped open slightly as if she was about to answer, but instead she slipped past Brian without saying a word to stand by the post window, where Horace was already holding out their mail. "So how are you?" Brian pressed, determined to show the girl some kindness and to show the town that their treatment of someone who was a victim was inappropriate. "How are things at the farm?"

Rosemary nodded, silently telling him that things were fine. She still looked alarmed and made a beeline for the old wagon that her father drove. Brian kept pace with her, walking along beside her in silence not sure what to say or how to proceed. He stood awkwardly by the wagon as she climbed up, Jason Hart eyeing Brian as he finished loading up the wagon. Brian smiled and took a deep breath. "Ya know the colour of that dress really brings out ya eyes," he cringed inside at how the words sounded. Then something wonderful happened which changed how he felt about what was probably one of the corniest things he had ever said. Rosemary's mouth twitched and pulled into what could almost be classed as a smile, the corners of her mouth rising the tiniest amount. Brian nodded his head. "Well I'll see ya around," he nodded his head again and spun round, pride rising in his chest as he realised he had just managed to make the girl who never smiled, smile.

* * *

Michaela lowered the newspaper onto her desk as Sully entered the clinic and smiled warmly at him. She held out her arms to accept Esmee, Sully deftly handed their eight and a half month old daughter to her, she sat the baby girl on her lap and cuddling her tightly to her. "Is Katie having fun?" Michaela asked after their daughter who was getting a cake making lesson from Grace along with Samantha Bing and the Reverend's new son Ben. Grace was kindly looking after the children for a few hours, giving her friends and the children a break from daily routine.

"Sure, flour and sugar everywhere, but she's grinning from ear to ear," Sully kissed her. "No Klara?" Sully scanned the clinic, for once empty, meaning that Michaela could do what she should be doing and rest.

"No she is out at the Chateau," Michaela smiled at the thought at her new employee, the girl who had been working for her the last ten days, worth her weight in gold and picking up how the clinic operated in a flash. "She is spending some time with James to get to know him. Especially as she will be working mostly with him for the next few months."

"So we're by ourselves," Sully grinned cheekily at her.

"I have a patient due in fifteen minutes," Michaela scanned her schedule. "And I'm not sure really what we could achieve in fifteen minutes." She sighed, "It will probably take me fifteen minutes to get up from the chair."

"Yer exaggerating," Sully leant in to kiss her warmly, although in truth he knew she was slowing down, Sully knew he couldn't admit that he had noticed it to her. He could tell that Michaela was in danger of letting her fears take her over and he was trying very hard to keep her upbeat and focused on the joy of the new baby. The newspaper caught his attention and he picked it up, scanning the advert that he realised Michaela had been reading when he came in. "Preston and parties huh?" he watched her false smile spread across her face. The smile she used when she wanted to appear that she agreed with him even thought she had the opposite opinion. "You want to go?" he asked sensing that she did.

"I can't attend the party Sully," she nodded downwards. "My bed rest," she looked demoralised as she mentioned her time in bed. "Wanting to go is irrelevant."

"I guess," Sully watched her for a few moments, watching as she obviously tried to make herself come to terms with the situation. "How many more patients you got this afternoon?"  
"Only two," Michaela didn't look at him, instead lifting Esmee up and down, making silly faces at their baby girl and making the infant laugh. "Did you need to do something?"

"Few supplies from the store."

"Go ahead. We'll be fine," Michaela pretended to eat Esmee's fingers as the baby put her hand in her mother mouth. "Won't we," Michaela kissed the baby's soft cheek. She glanced up at Sully, "Say hello to Loren for me." She raised her chin wordlessly requesting a kiss. Sully obliged, kissing her lovingly on the mouth, he tipped his head and kissed the baby and then finally patted her bulging stomach. "Be good kids," he grinned at Michaela and gave a quick peck on the forehead. "I won't be long."

He quickly left his wife's clinic, heading across the street to the mercantile at his usual steady speed.

"Good afternoon Sully," Cynthia greeted him as she exited the store passing him on the walk.

"Cynthia," Sully nodded the greeting to her as she walked past him. He paused just shy of entering the store as a thought struck him. "Cynthia?" he called as he pivoted on his left foot.

The tall dressmaker had stop and turned her head to look at him. "Sully?"

"I was wondering if you could make a dress for Michaela without measuring her?" Sully looked hopefully at her.

"I could but I would be hesitant to, seeing as how her dimensions have changed so dramatically," Cynthia raised an amused eyebrow. "Why?"  
"It don't matter," Sully shook his head. "Just wasn't sure if ya could do it or not. Well you have a nice day."

Cynthia inclined her head and then called out to him, "Sully if you need this dress made, it will take about a day. I daresay I shall be busier closer to the ball," she gave him a pointed look.

Sully grinned, "Thanks, Cynthia" the pair inclined their heads to each other once more and went their respective ways, Sully running up the steps into the store an idea formulating in his head.

* * *

"Well everything appears fine," James held his hand out to help Michaela to sit up but found it unneeded as Sully put his arms around her shoulder and back and helped her lever herself into a seated position. "The heartbeat is very strong, and little one seems very active." He smiled and patted Michaela's abdomen, "oof," he grinned as the gesture earned him a rather strong kick back from the baby, "very active."

"Yes," Michaela smiled running a soothing hand over the place where the baby had just kicked her "More so then Esmee."

"That is probably because there is more room," James moved to wash his hands "You are much smaller then with Esmee."

"Really?" Michaela seemed surprised she looked down surveying her abdomen, to her is still seemed enormous, a huge weighty ball sat in her lap.

"Yes really," James rifled through her file bringing out her chart from her last pregnancy so that she could compare the measurements. "See. You are in fact only one week off standard measurements, which you and I both know is fairly normal," the male doctor took back the charts and handed it Klara who had been watching the examination curiously. "We record the fundal height, the growth of the uterus in all women is fairly standard allowing us to keep track of how the baby is growing. The size of a stomach is down to the tone of the abdominal muscles and how small the mother was before gestation began. Michaela is normally a very slender woman, and her stomach muscles were rather stretched by her last two pregnancies, so she appears larger than some other women you may assist in treating," James turned his attention back to Michaela and gave her an apologetic smile. "Apologies my dear you are as always beautiful. Which I'm sure Sully can confirm."

"Yep," Sully rubbed her arms tenderly, "very beautiful."

Michaela gave the two men unconvinced looks. "Now," James returned to business. "How have you been feeling in yourself? How is your diet?"

"I am struggling to eat a full meal now," Michaela sighed, "and my back is causing me problems."

"Well I can prescribe a massage, I can teach Sully how..." James stopped as he saw the looks shared by the married couple. "That is already in hand I see. As for your eating, little and often."

"I know," Michaela held out her hand so that Sully could help her down from the examination table. "Thank you James."

"Not at all," he glanced at the clock at the wall. "I best get back though, else Preston will be wondering where I have gotten to."

"You alright," Sully asked Michaela.

"Yes we're fine. Why don't you go get the girls from Dorothy, I'm sure she will be glad of the rest," she kissed him softly and turned to Klara to explain further the procedure of examining a pregnant woman.

Sully followed James out of the clinic, and followed the small man to the surrey that he used to negotiate the road between town and the Chateau.

"Everything seems to be progressing perfectly," James spoke without being prompted as he sat in the black leather seat of the small carriage. "Michaela has been taking very good care of herself, you are doing a very good job of making sure she does."

Sully shrugged, "Ain't a job."

"Not for you, I'm sure most men would see differently," James smiled kindly at the father to be

"Can she go to Preston's ball?" Sully blurted the question, he looked nervously over his shoulder concerned he might have said it too loudly and Michaela would have heard him. "I know she is supposed to spend twelve hours in bed a day,"

"There is nothing to say that must be in the evening," James interjected. "At present I would say yes, but it is dependent on Michaela, and that she gets the appropriate amount of rest the following day."

"I'll make sure she does," Sully promised.

"I know you will Sully," James flicked the reigns to make the horse move. "It will be good for her to have some fun before she is on full time bed rest."

"Thanks James," Sully smiled thankfully. He watched the Doctor pull away from the clinic and crossed the street towards the dress shop. Cautiously he pushed open the door.

"Hello Sully," Cynthia greeted him as she stood selecting fabrics on the rack beside the door.

"Hey," Sully smiled "James said she should go, so I was hopin that you could make that dress we were talkin about?"

"And Michaela knows nothing about this?" Cynthia looked at him quizzically.

"Nope want it to be a surprise," Sully shook his head. "I took measurements, sorta."

"Sorta?" Cynthia looked nervously.

"Yeah," Sully held out his arms and then held his wrists with his hands. "I held her when she was sat down with her back pressed against me, this was how far my arms went round her."

"Yes 'Sorta' is right," Cynthia shook her head in amusement, she took her tape measure from her work station and measured the circumference of his arms. "Pick a fabric."

"You'll do it?" Sully grinned like a child.

"I owe you a favour," Cynthia pointed out. "I know I paid you for the work but you did such a fantastic job on the house, and so quickly."

"I'll pay for it," Sully frowned as he realised that Cynthia was trying to offer the dress for him to free.

"Cost then, as you did with me," Cynthia bargained, she held out her arm to clinch the deal. Sully took her hand and shook it once and then turned his attention to the bolts of fabric on the wall.

"What about that one," he pointed at a deep blue fabric near the top of the racks.

"A wise choice Sir," Cynthia toyed with him," that will fall very nicely on a rounded figure, plenty of drape." Cynthia reached and deftly lifted the large bolt of fabric from its place. "I'll get it done. And my lips are sealed; I won't tell a soul what you have planned for Michaela. Not a word!"

* * *

Brian dumped his books on the counter and crossed to where Dorothy stood measuring type for a story so that she could get the layout correct for the next edition of the gazette. "Good afternoon Brian," she greeted him not looking up from her work, "how was school?"

"It was fine," he handed Dorothy her ruler "Miss Dorothy?"

"Brian?" Dorothy looked up sensing the tone was that of someone who wanted something.

"I know that things are tight with money and all," Brian looked at her hopefully "But I got 2 dollars seventy left over aftah buying Ma's present and I was wondering if you would be able to pay me the thirty cents I need to get up to three dollars."

Dorothy lowered her tools and studied the young man in front of her. Brian could no longer be classed as a boy; he was too tall and too mature for that. Technically he had been mature for his age for a long time, but it was only now that he was taller than most of the men in town that his maturity seemed recognised. "Do you want to go to the ball at the Chateau?"

"Yeah," Brian looked awkwardly at his shoes, "I almost got enough I just wondered if ya could pay me, maybe like in advance or something."

"Brian don't you think you are a little young..." she stopped as Brian shot her a hurt look. "I know you turned sixteen a few weeks ago, but you are still in school."

"I don't want to go because I wanna get married and all that," Brian shrugged. "I wanna go because I wanna take someone, someone who don't get to have fun and I think she deserves it."

Dorothy frowned trying to imagine who Brian could be referring to as most of the girls his age seemed to be running around laughing every time she saw them.

"She might not even want to go," Brian added. "In which case I can give you the money back, I just thought she might like to be asked."

"Alright," Dorothy smiled and crossed to her drawstring purse. She pulled out the coins to make up the 30 cents and handed it to him. "How is that article coming along?" she moved the topic sensing that Brian did not want to go into more detail.

"Alright, Miss Wyvern said I can interview her tomorrow after school. I interviewed some of the older and younger kids. And I spoke to Jake but he looked at me like I were mad." Brian grinned, "I should have it ready for next week."

"Good," Dorothy smiled at him, "I look forward to reading it."

"Thanks Dorothy," Brian told her sincerely.

"You're welcome," Dorothy patted him on the shoulder. "And I hope the young lady you are asking says yes."

* * *

Sully looked up as Brian trotted passed him on Taffy and rode the horse into the paddock. He dropped the axe into the ground and moved to rest his arms on the fence and his chin on his arms. "How'd ya interview go?"

"Alright," Brian slid off his horse and set about removing the saddle. "Miss Wyvern said pretty much what I expected her to, but I got some quotes now, so all I gotta do is write it now." Brian tensed as he lifted the heavy leather saddle from his horse and set it on the post. "How was your day?"

"Looked after ya sisters, tried to keep up with Katie's imagination, turned down a surveying job. The usual," Sully shrugged.

"What they say when ya turned the job down?" Brian asked curious as to how the government agency that Sully worked for would take another refusal.

"Sent a wire back, saying they knew they knew I would but that I had been requested specifically so they had to ask. Also said that they would respect the fact that I ain't going anywhere while ya Ma is pregnant and that they will cease to send requests until her due date."

"But," Brian added seeing the expression on his father's face. "They expect you to start taking jobs once the baby gets here."

"You got it," Sully sighed.

"Well at least they won't bother ya until April," Brian pointed out.

"I guess," Sully shrugged and moved back to the block to continue to chop the wood.

Brian crossed to the fence and rested his chin on his arms. "Pa, can I go to the Valentine Ball?"

Sully stopped mid swing, the axe hanging over his head and stared at Brian in surprise. "Who d'ya want ta take?" he brought the axe down splitting the log in two, he frowned as Brian's face blushed red, "If ya embarrassed to take this girl it won't be any easier with a whole bunch of folk watching."

"I wanna take Rosemary Hart. I ain't asked her yet, and I don't even know if she'll wanna go," Brian blurted, he lifted his chin from his arms, and leaned backwards, putting his arms out straight to that he was hanging off the fence. "I figured she might like ta be asked."

"Ya know what people will say if ya take he," Sully pointed out to Brian.

"I don't care, she didn't do nothing wrong, she was the person it was done to." Brian lifted his head and gave Sully a defiant look. "Sides most of the men who will be going are hypocrites if they say anything, most of them use Hank's girls!" he stopped himself from continuing as he knew Sully would understand what he was implying. Both of them knew that the girls who worked for Hank were classed as spoiled even if they didn't think of them that way.

"Ya don't need ta justify it to me," Sully held his hand up. "I just wanted to make sure that ya know what ya letting yaself in for."

"I do," Brian nodded his head earnestly. "So can I go?"

"Fine by me," Sully gave his blessing. "But check with ya Ma."

"Alright," Brian smiled at him. "Thanks Pa," Brian took off running across the driveway and into the house.

As he expected Michaela was sat in one of the white armchairs in front of the fire. "Hey Ma," he greeted her enthusiastically.

"Hello Brian, did you get all you needed to be able to write your article for the gazette?" Michaela lowered her book to her lap and smiled up at him.

"Yeah," Brian nodded noncommittally. "Ma can I go to the Valentines Ball, if the person I ask says yes?"

Michaela blinked surprised by the question. "I..."

"Please Ma," Brian begged "it won't interfere with school. Please?"

"I'm not sure," Michaela sighed.

"Pa said I could if you said yes," Brian told her as Sully walked into the house with his arms laden with wood.

"He did did he," Michaela gave Sully an exasperated look.

"Shoulda discussed it with ya," Sully gave her an apologetic look. "But his reasons for wanting to go are real good."

"And I won't touch any alcohol," Brian gave his assurance.

"Fine," Michaela huffed, "seeing as you've already agreed to it."

"Thanks Ma," Brian whispered and quietly back off. He mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Sully as he retreated for the safety of the stairs.

Sully moved over to Michaela and knelt beside her; he took her hand into his and placed his other hand on her stomach to gently stroke the swell of their child. He kissed her hand softly. "Hey," he tried smiling at her, trying to get her to smile and not stare angrily into space. "Hey, I'm sorry."

"You should have discussed it with me first," Michaela pointed out, stubbornly refusing to accept his apology.

"I know I should, but he ain't even asked her yet," Sully pointed out. "He's gonna ask Rosemary Hart."

"What!" Michaela looked shocked, her eyes widening as she ran through her mind all that people would say about Brian. "But, he..."

"He knows what he is doing," Sully assured her, "and we'll be there to make sure he is left alone."

"We'll what?" Michaela's eyes widened further, she pulled her hand from his grip.

"I asked James, he said ya could," Sully told her trying to take her hand back.

"I can't go," Michaela moved her hand out of his reach.

"Why not?" Sully frowned.

"Look at me Sully, I can't go to a ball looking like this," she stared at him terrified.

"We ain't in Boston Michaela," Sully reminded her. "People who will be there are our friends," he succeeded in grabbing hold of her hand, even though she tried to pull away from him. "Please, I know you wanna go, don't let the baby stop you from having fun," he kissed her hand. "Think of it as your last hurrah before ya stuck in bed for six weeks."

"Ok," Michaela whispered after a time. "But I have..." Sully leaned forward and kissed her forcefully on the mouth.

"I got everything covered, you just be you and everything will be fine." He kissed her again this time more gently before giving her the warm loving smile that she loved so much. "I promise."

* * *

Brian pulled Taffy to a halt in front of the Hart's worn one story farm house. He smiled as he saw the curtain twitch, Rosemary evidently inside the house and was watching him. He dismounted from Taffy and walked towards the front door over the boggy ground.

"Hey, you, you leave her be," an angry voice called. Brian turned to see Mr Hart striding out of one of the sheds. Jason Hart's walk slowed slightly as he saw it was Brian but he kept walking anyway. Brian bowed his head respectfully to the farm owner. Jason Hart had once been a good natured jovial man, but with what had happened to Rosemary, all the jovialness had gone. "What do ya want?"

Brian glanced at the house and then back to Jason. "I wondered if maybe Rosemary wanted to go to the ball?" he took a step back as Jason seemed to swell with anger.

"This ya idea of a joke!" Jason spat at Brian, "Get lost."

"No seriously, Mr Hart, I'd like to take her, if she would like to go," Brian stepped beside Taffy hoping the horse would give him some protection.

"This some dare? You been put up to this?" Jason walked forward. "When ya boys gonna stop?"

"It's not a dare, I thought she might like to go," Brian told him, "I thought she might like some fun, she ain't done nothing wrong, I want people to see that."

"Ya what?" The farmer looked at Brian with surprise.

"She still alive, means she fought hard, this town should be proud of her. I want them to see that, and I want her to feel good about herself. If she wants to come I'll take real good care of her, I promise. I won't let anyone say anything horrible to her," Brian told him sincerely.

"Ya ain't just asking because ya think she's gonna have..." the father stopped unable to say the word when relating to his daughter.

"If I wanted that I'd go to Hank's," Brian told him. "Besides I don't want that until I'm married. That's something I want to give to my wife."

"But she's spoiled, that's how everyone sees her," Jason bleated, totally unable to see how anyone could want to take his daughter anywhere.

"No she ain't," Brian shook his head. "She ain't spoiled, she just ain't a virgin," he blushed as he said the word. "I don't think she's spoiled, I think she's brave."

He turned his head as he heard the front door open.

"I'd like to go," Rosemary spoke, her voice sounding scratchy, tiny and young, almost as if she hadn't used it in a while. Brian looked at her and realised she was smiling, her face looking almost odd as it wore the expression.

"Alright," Jason agreed "But..."

"I'll have her back by eleven," Brian stopped him.

"I'll pick her up at eleven, and I'll drop her off at seven," The father set out his ground rules.

"Alright," Brian smiled. "I'll see ya there," he nodded at Jason and then Rosemary, pleased to see she was still smiling, thought her muscles seemed to be failing after years without performing the expression, "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

"Good morning Miss Dybdahl," Preston greeted Klara as they exited the church after the service.

"Oh," Klara smiled, her face flushing crimson at the attention. "Please call me Klara."

"Klara," Preston smile widened. "You look lovely today."

Klara looked down at her winter cloak, her face reddening further, "Thank you," she managed to whisper as she self consciously fiddled with the hem of her cloak.

"I was wondering if you would do me the honour of attending the Valentine's Ball with me," Preston asked her softly, trying to invite her privately despite the fact that is seemed the entire congregation of the small church appeared to be watching him.

Klara giggled, "I'd like that."

"Excellent," Preston beamed at her. "I'm afraid I won't be able to pick you up as I shall be organising the event but I shall see you at seven at the Chateau entrance," he tipped his hat and quickly made his way to his horse. He walked three steps then turned back an excited wholly genuine smile on his face, "I'll look forward to it."

Klara watched him leave, her face a picture of horrified crimson.

"Klara are you alright?" Michaela questioned as she reached the bottom of the stairs and took in the young woman's mortified look.

"I giggled," Klara rolled her eyes, "I actually giggled."

"At Mr Lodge? I think that is a fairly standard reaction to him," Michaela tried to joke.

"He asked me to the dance," Klara informed her seriously.

"Oh," Michaela managed to utter as Katie barrelled into her almost knocking her over. "Careful sweetheart."

"I giggled!" Klara shook her head in disbelief holding her hand out to steady Michaela. "It was the only thing I was actually capable of doing. I did it last time as well when he spoke to me at the hotel; he's going to think I'm a fool!"

"I'm certain Preston won't think that," Michaela tried to cheer up the young girl. "A little word of advice," she lowered her voice. "If Hank asks if you are going to the ball, don't tell him it's with Preston."

"Do they not get on?" Klara looked at her terrified.

"Oh Hank and Preston get along fine," Michaela assured her. "They are just very competitive, competing businesses etcetera," Michaela smiled glossing over the fact that Hank would probably explode upon hearing that Preston was attempting to court his daughter. "Do you want to join us for lunch?"

"Thank you that would be nice," Klara bent down and picked Katie up, rescuing Michaela from having to bend down. "Is it Ok if I have lunch with you?"

"YUP," Katie gave her a beaming smile. "We eatin at da cafe," she rested her head on Klara's shoulder, and reached out her hand to touch Michaela, the little girl knowing that her mother couldn't carry her and that Klara carrying her was the next best thing as her Pa was holding Esmee.

Jake watched Klara walk away with the Sully's towards Grace's, "Did Preston just ask Hank's daughter out?" He whispered sideways to Loren.

Loren snickered, "Seems that way"

"You gonna tell him," Jake muttered his bright blue eyes following the young girl's path.

Loren shook his head, "I like my head attached to my body." He looked up and nodded at Cloud Dancing who had arrived to join Dorothy for lunch, "Cloud Dancin."

"Loren," the Cheyenne greeted the store keeper.

"You an Dorothy goin' to tha ball next week," Loren asked curiously.

Cloud Dancing shook his head "I will not wear white man's clothes, I wear the clothes of my people I would not want to embarrass my wife."

"Fair enough," Loren muttered checking his pocket for how much coinage he was carrying.

"Preston probably wouldn't mind," Jake muttered lighting a cigar. "Money is the same colour no matter who it's from."

"That is true," Cloud Dancing nodded sagely, "but I prefer not to waste money on that man, I would much rather spend it on my wife, or our home."

"So what will ya be doing?" Jake asked curiously.

"We shall be looking after the little ones," Cloud Dancing smiled at the thought, he held his hand out to Dorothy who had exited the Church, "We shall give Dr Mike and Sully a welcome break."

"Yes," Dorothy lightly kissed Cloud Dancing on the cheek. "Give Michaela a chance to get out before she has to be in bed because of the baby." Dorothy slipped her arm through Cloud Dancing's arm, "We want her to have some fun!"

* * *

Michaela frowned as her hair slipped out of the pins she had just placed in her hair. With an exasperated sigh she started pulling the metal grips out of her long tresses. Her hair was thick at the moment, the pregnancy hormones stopping her hair from shedding and making it grow very quickly, while it had a lovely bounce to it, having it down was wholly unpractical, especially with working in the clinic, and Esmee grabbing at it and simply keeping it under control. She tried again scooping her hair into the beginnings of a bun, only for her engagement ring to snag a few strands. She winced at the sharp pull in her scalp and pulled her hand out. She was fed up already, it was an hour and a half before the ball started and she had yet to see the dress that Sully had got for her. Slowly she sat on the edge of the mattress, shifting herself backwards, so that her toes were just touching the floor. She sat propped up on her arms, watching her belly bounce as the baby suffered from hiccups within her. She felt enormous and heavy and was actually counting down the days until she no longer had to work or go anywhere, though equally she was not sure she wanted to be stuck in bed unable to do anything, but either way there was a countdown. Five days. Five days and then she was in bed until the baby arrived, and it was for that reason that everyone wanted her to go out and have one last night of fun. She sighed and stared at her reflection in the mirror, her face looked old, tired, and puffy and her hair was definitely what could be classed as a mane, but not in a good way. She reached for her robe as she heard footsteps, and held it over her overly stretched camisole to conceal herself. She could tell it was Sully approaching but she was never sure if he was accompanied by anyone else. He entered alone and gave her an excited smile, a large box in his hands. She waited patiently for him to hand it to her so she could get back to making the best of a bad lot. He didn't hand it over instead he stood beside the bed and opened the box for her, carefully he held the dress up for her to see. Michaela couldn't help but smile at the garment, it was a deep blue dress, of a Grecian style, nothing like the current styles but she could tell it would suit and flatter her pregnant form.

"Do you want a hand getting ready?" Sully asked her.

She nodded and started to push herself off the bed, she gave a soft grunt as she stood straight, the movement causing the baby to kick her in the ribs. Michaela rubbed her stomach in an attempt to quiet the baby and sighed.

"Ya ain't fat," Sully told her reading her mind, he brought his hand round to rest on her belly. "This is all baby, and baby stuff."

"Baby stuff," Michaela chuckled. "I take it you mean the placenta and fluid."

"Yeah, baby stuff," Sully kissed her gently on the forehead. "Lets get you ready" he held the dress up, indicating to her to hold out her arms so that he could pull it over her head. Michaela stared at him and shook her head at him. "Right, not an invalid," Sully smiled and handed her the dress so that she could put it on herself.

Michaela studied the dress for a moment, admiring Cynthia's detailed workmanship, feeling the gentle weight of the soft fabric. Carefully she laid the dress on the bed and moved to her dresser, the style of the neckline meaning that she would be unable to wear her camisole. Not wanting to go unsupported she quickly retrieved the cloth band she had used as a harness during her last pregnancy and quickly positioned it to ensure her swollen breasts was kept in check.

She turned back to the bed and paused, her cheeks flushed at Sully's admiring almost lustful stare. She found herself unable to move, unable to put one foot in front of another as he slowly rose from the bed, his eyes never once wavering from her as he crossed to her dress in hand. She held up her arms without protest this time. Sully kissed her sensuously on the mouth as he reached to loop the dress over her arms, their lips parting only as he was forced to pull his head back as he lowered the fabric. Slowly, inch by inch he let go of the fabric, his lips leading the way as they trailed across her ripened form. Lastly he kissed the prominent bulge of her navel at the peak of her belly and let the fabric fall to the floor, but his hands remained, his large sensitive palms stroking her form to remove any unwanted creases. He ended his journey where he began at her mouth with a strong and loving kiss. Michaela took a gasping breath as their lips parted; her body was enflamed with passion, her whole body tingling from her handsome husband's touch. She managed to take the three wobbling steps she needed as Sully guided her to the mirror. She smiled, as she took in her reflection, the fabric touching but not clinging to her stomach, flowing elegantly from the intricate pleating that formed the detail of the dress. The dress hung delicately from the curious neckline, her right arm and shoulder covered with fabric, the left a strap made of the intricate pleats, the two sections cleverly looped together in what seemed like one endless loop of fabric. The dress made her feel wonderful, it just covered her, there was no clinging or binding feeling like she suffered with most of her dresses, it was almost as if it was made from air. She felt like she embodied the single word that Sully whispered into her ear as he caressed her face, his lips brushing her cheekbone as they began their quest to her lips, "Beautiful."

* * *

Brian pulled the reins to bring Taffy to a halt. He dismounted from his horse as quick as he dared the horse slick with rain water, the ground sodden with mud. As he reached the ground he quickly pulled his trousers up so that the hems didn't fall into the mud and get soiled. There was nothing he could do about stopping his shoes from getting muddy but he could see a brush near the door which he could use to clean them. The light rain had spoiled the preparation that the hotel had carried out on the grounds; the normally beautifully kept courtyard was filled with mud, churned up by the many carriages and horses that had travelled over it during the course of the day. He handed Taffy's reins to a waiting Chateau staff member and quickly made his way up the steps to the hotel.

He grinned as he watched his parents arrive, his mother sat nestled against his father beneath the protection of the cover of the surrey they had borrowed from Loren. Instinctively Brian grabbed one of the umbrellas and ran down to assist Sully to get her into the building without ruining her dress. The staff of the chateau were one step ahead though as they rushed down with a board to lay on the ground so Michaela could climb down. Michaela managed to steal her eyes from Sully for a few moments to register the presence of her son. Tenderly she kissed him on the cheek, "Be good, have fun," she whispered as Sully looped his arm around her back to help her up the steps.

Sully grinned at his son, and gave him a meaningful nod, silently letting the boy know that if he needed him and if people started causing trouble for him and Rosemary he would be there. Brian nodded back and watched as the pair retreated into the safety of the ball. He turned to look out across the courtyard as he waited. He jumped as he came to face the courtyard. While he had been engaging with his parents Rosemary and her father had arrived and Rosemary had approached him, coming to a silent stop directly behind him.

"Oh, Hey," Brian wiped the shocked look off his face. "You look real pretty," he told her automatically without taking a proper look at her, he nodded to Jason Hart in his beat up wagon and held his arm out for Rosemary to take. Once inside the building he guided Rosemary over to the coat check and began taking care of booking their garments into the cloakroom. He safely stored the two scraps of paper the attendant handed to him before turning back to Rosemary. For the first time he looked at her properly. She looked clean, shiny and excited, like all the other girls their age. Her waist length brown hair, that the other day had looked like it had not been cut since the incident had been trimmed and the front sections fastened on the top of her head, with a pretty comb. She had a glimmer of rouge on her alabaster cheeks and the faintest hint of pink on her lips. Her dress was by no means new but was obviously made to be worn on a special occasion and it complemented her tiny frame perfectly. She looked pretty, Brian gulped, he had not been expecting her to look this way, not expected her to look like the girl she had been before her innocence was stolen. "You do," he whispered. "You do look really really pretty."

"Thank you," Rosemary whispered, her voice still sounding scratchy from underuse. She took Brian's proffered arm and stepped in close beside him, standing in his protective shadow, ready to face whatever lay beyond the door in front of them together.

* * *

Michaela sat gratefully in the chair that Sully pulled out from their table. The hotel dining room was decorated beautifully; reams of white fabric hung from the ceiling, dampening the fierce glare of the oil lamps, making the large room appear intimate despite its measurements. The large tables had been removed leaving only the small circular tables that seated two around the perimeter of the room. Each table was decorated with a pristine white table cloth, a single candle and a vase containing a single red rose.

Michaela adopted her usual slightly leant back position to make room for her growing abdomen, her eyes trailing round the room as she took in the delightful atmosphere. She smiled as she took in the string quartet in the corner, delighted that they would have music to accompany their meal. It was almost as if she was in an expensive hotel in Boston, except for one salient thing. Her stunningly handsome husband was smiling at her in his calm relaxed way that he never had in Boston. Even though he was dressed in finery that he usually found uncomfortable he looked like he was enjoying himself and she was drawn to lean forward despite the discomfort the position brought.

"Thank you for inviting me Mr Sully," she smiled invitingly at him, her lips moving in for a kiss.

Sully pressed his lips gently against hers. "Thank you for agreeing to come with me Mrs Sully," he kissed her again, his hand reaching for hers, his fingers touching the ring he had given her five years earlier, on another special Valentine's Day.

Michaela's eyes fell on his fingers, watching as they lightly polished the stone that she wore with love every day she could, her fingers were beginning to get swollen and she knew it was only a short matter of time before she would not be able to wear the simple rings that symbolised so much, but the rings where just a symbol of what flowed between them, the true beauty of their love would never be diminished by the fact her fingers were too swollen to wear a ring or she was too delicate to show her husband enthusiasm. She captured his hand and brought it softly to her lips, unable to find the words to tell the wonderful man before her what she thought, but one look in the mesmerising blue pools of his eyes told her that words were not needed, that he knew her feelings, that he knew her soul.

* * *

Preston rushed back to the table and sat down, "I'm so sorry Klara," he told her with genuine remorse. "There was an issue but it is remedied now."

"It's Ok, I know you're busy," Klara smiled weakly, hoping that her cheeks didn't show her embarrassment at having to sit by herself in a room full of couples.

"It's not Ok," Preston told her, he rose from the seat he had just sat in, "Come on."

"What?" Klara stared at the man like he was insane.

"Follow me," he held out his hand to accompany her from the room. "I set up a little area where we won't be bothered, the staff are on strict instructions to leave it be," he smiled widely and hurried her out of the room. "It will afford us some time alone."

Klara followed the hotelier silently as he lead her down the hallways of the hotel, and on through a single glass door. Klara stared around the dark half courtyard she found herself in. The small walled enclosure was covered on one side while on the other was two small flower beds leading to a tiny pergola with a bench just big enough for two people. Her eyes followed Preston as he scurried around lighting candles placed in strategic places. "My Office," Preston pointed to another door. "This is my own private sanctuary, an escape for a city boy from the enormity of the landscape," he gave her a resigned smile. "It's a shame about the rain, this area is usually something of a sun trap."

"It's lovely," Klara admitted her eyes falling on the garlands of flowers that had been strung up from every available surface.

Preston chuckled, "Those are for this occasion only. Sully helped," he led proffered an umbrella and escorted her to the tiny pergola, to sit on the bench, the thick rubbery leaves above keeping them dry from the rain. "I wanted a chance to get to know you better," Preston smiled. "I find myself in a quest to want to know all about Klara Dybdahl."

"Do you always talk like this?" Klara asked curiously.

Preston cringed slightly at her words, "Like what?"

"Enormity of the landscape, Quest to know me," Klara tipped her head sideways studying him with interest.

"I suppose I do, habit I guess," Preston looked wistfully at the floor, "a way to make myself seem more important than I am I suppose. A way to stand out from my brothers."

"I know about brothers," Klara rolled her eyes, "though they're really my uncles. You don't need to stand out to me, just be Preston."

Preston looked thoughtfully at her, "You know, I'm not certain who Preston is, not anymore."

"Makes two of us," Klara gave him a charming grin. "My whole life changed because of a letter and now I'm getting to be Klara and not Varg Dybdahl's daughter."

"And what is Klara like?" Preston returned her grin.

"I'm just starting to find out," Klara glanced out towards the weather. "Maybe we could find out who we are together," a glimmer of shock passed over her face as she realised what she had said. She turned to look at him to see the enormous grin on his face and relaxed. "If that is Ok?"

Preston nodded and extended his hand to take hers, "It's more than OK Klara, More than OK."

* * *

Brian frowned as he felt Rosemary tense in his arms, they had been quite happily dancing together since the meal had been cleaned away some twenty minutes ago, and she had been relaxed and seemingly enjoying herself. "You alright?" He looked at her nervously, wondering if she was about to freak out.  
"Everyone is looking at me," Rosemary whispered, her voice sounding as scratchy as ever.

Brian cast a look around the room, there were people watching them, curious and interested looks on their faces. Looks that while they intruded on their privacy in no way meant what she thought, these looks were not the judgemental looks she usually got when she walked down the street, but he guessed that any look was attention too far for a girl like Rosemary. "Not the way you think."

She looked at him, alarmed, almost like a deer when it got startled by people. He spun her pushing her away from him and then pulling her back, pleased that Penny had taught him some steps while he had been in Boston. "Look," he nodded his head towards the Brown's, Mrs Brown one of the notorious town gossips. "Ya see she's saying, it's real good that she's out," he turned them round so that he could nod towards the Sharman's. "And they're saying, doesn't the Cooper lad scrub up well," he grinned as Rosemary gave a soft giggle, he turned again and nodded towards another couple who he didn't recognise but from the finery from their clothes he could tell they were two of the hotel's proper guests. "And they ain't got a clue who we are, they think we are some jumped up kids, thinking we can join in with all the grownups."

"I'm a grownup," Rosemary smiled and then blinked rapidly, surprised by her quip.

Brian grinned, excited that he had just caught a glimmer of the old Rosemary. "I guess, guess ya cradle snatching," he grinned cheekily. "My Ma does that too," he turned them again and nodded towards his parents, the couple intently staring at each other and completely oblivious to everything around them. "Sully is younger than her. So ya in good company," he grinned, "do ya want ta stop dancing?" Rosemary shook her head. "Good coz I want ya ta have fun. Don't worry what people thing, that's their problem. Your concern is are ya havin fun." He tipped his head as he spun them into a space on the dance floor. "So are ya havin fun?"

"Yes," Rosemary laughed slightly, her whole body relaxing, her demeanour transforming into one of a young carefree girl, the way a girl her age should be. "Yes I am."

* * *

Sully rose from his chair and held his hands out for Michaela to take, she looked fretfully at him, fearing that he would lead her onto the dance floor and everyone would watch her. "We ain't gonna dance," Sully assured her.

With a faint smile Michaela took hold of both his warm hands and let him pull her to her feet. "So what are we going to do?" she whispered curiously as Sully gently pulled her in the direction of the main doors of the dining room. Sully grinned at her and let go of one of her hands so that he could tap the side of his nose. "Why is it a secret?" Michaela frowned slightly.

"Ain't a secret," Sully whispered to her lowering his voice as Preston and Klara walked past them on the way to the dining room. The two males exchanged a friendly nod, one which held more meaning then simply acknowledging each other's presence.

"Sully?" Michaela paused, making Sully stop and turn and look at her "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Sully smiled at her, stepping in as close to her as he could manage. "I wanna see ya face when ya see it."

"Ok," Michaela whispered with trepidation, she resumed her slow walk behind Sully as he led her through the bowels of the Chateau. Finally he veered to the left and led her to a single glass door. He pushed the door open and led her into the tiny courtyard.

Michaela gasped as she took in the garlands and candles, "Did you?"

"I asked Preston if he had somewhere where we could go for a spell," Sully smiled and rubbed her arm. "He wanted to spend some time getting to know Klara, we both set it up t'gether."

"It's lovely," Michaela sighed and held her arms out to hug him. Her brow furrows as he stepped away from her arms and walked behind her. "What are you..." she stopped as she felt him press his torso into her back, his strong hard body pushing against her, his kissable lips grazing her hair. Her lips pulled into a smile as she felt his hand creep round her front his wide palms cupping the underside of her belly, her wonderful husband supporting her on all sides. She leant into him allowing her head to drop back onto his chest, her head turning to allow her cheek to rest over his breast bone. Her being thoroughly filled with love for the man that cradled her so gently.

Sully swayed from side to side dancing with his wife to their own rhythm in their own style much like the rest of their relationship had been. He pressed his lips against her soft skin, wanting to be connected to her as much as possible, relishing the feel of her weight pressed against him and the baby moving against his palms. The most gorgeous and beautiful woman in the world, that little bit more beautiful because she carried their baby within her. He nuzzled her ear slowly working his lips up her cheek before his lips came to rest on the delicate fold of cartilage, "Happy Valentine's Michaela. Thank you for being mine."

She turned into him, his hands traversing her curves to rest at the base of her spine. Michaela rose on her tiptoes and kissed him softly, her burgeoning belly pushing him back slightly as her passion increased. She dropped back to the ground and rubbed her stomach, both of them smiling as they felt the increased kicking as the baby protested to being squished. "I'm sorry."

"Salright," Sully tenderly caressed the swell, "Seven more weeks is all."

"Seven more weeks of getting pushed apart," Michaela pointed out.

Sully stepped to the side and kissed her strongly, able to get a better purchase on her lips from his new position. He broke the kiss as he felt her breath leave her. "Only thing I'll ever let push us apart is our babies in your belly."

The corners of Michaela's mouth turned upwards, "I love you."

"Love ya too."

"Thank you for being the most wonderful man and taking such amazing care of me. I couldn't do any of this without you. I love you so much it hurts," she raised her chin to kiss him once more, her body caught up in the moment, ready to go the extra step she couldn't due to her condition.

"That's good?" Sully raised his eyebrow with surprise at her last statement.

"Very good," Michaela turned again adopting the position of her back pressed against his torso. "As you're also my remedy. My cure."

"Cure," Sully repeated grinning from ear to ear as his wonderful wife pressed against him more and more as she relaxed in his arms. "I reckon you're my cure as well."

"Oh I love you," Michaela whispered as his hands came round to support her stomach once more. Her torso once again surrounded by his strong arms, surrounded by his love and care, surrounded by their unwavering connection that penetrated their very souls and connected them as one.


	8. We all fall down

_Thanks Mary, I'm pleased that you find the story polished, it wasn't always that way, Sylvie pointed it out to me so I now have a special edited to fill in all my missing grammar, pleased it's paying off._

_Thanks Anonemouse glad you're enjoying it._

_Hi Chacha, yes Preston knows Klara is Hank's daughter. I will finish this one, it's planned out to the end, there will be 20 chapters in total. As for your other comment re the baby well read on ;)_

_Thanks Petralucie, I got big plans for Brian this story, introducing Rosemary is just the start_

_Ok so this is the first of the action chapters, and because I think that people are gonna HATE the cliff hanger, I will be posting the next chapter on Monday and then as usual on Thursday. Let me know what you think_

We all fall down

Hank grunted as someone knocked on his door, ignoring the noise he rolled over, spooning up behind Sadie who lay curled on the edge of his mattress. He smiled slightly as he took in her scent, the feminine musky smell that came from sharing a bed with a woman. He nuzzled her neck and folded his arms around her, hugging her perfect curves to his angular torso.

The knock sounded on his door again accompanied by a plaintive, "Hank."

He groaned and tried to ignore the noise, trying to focus his mind on Sadie beside him.

"Ya know she ain't gonna go away," Sadie mumbled. "Jenny doesn't give up very easily."

Hank growled testily but rolled back over knowing that what Sadie was saying was true and that the girl at the door would not leave unless he opened the door to tell her to get lost. Hank pulled on his draws and then his trousers leaving the buttons undone as he knew he would soon be returning to the bed, where trousers were wholly unnecessary. He pulled the door open forcefully, "Yeah," he shot at the girl. "What is it?"

Jenny looked awkwardly at him, she was a new girl, only just eighteen and she had been at the Nugget for about six months, her fiery red hair and brilliant green eyes made her very popular with the customers as did her passion in the bedroom. "Room 3, the guy in it."

"What about it?" Hank ran his hands through his hair.

"It stinks!" Jenny told him bluntly with a look of absolute disgust.

Hank rolled his eyes, this line of business you came across all sorts, and the men of the West were hardly known for their cleanliness, he gave Jenny an annoyed look and made to slam the door in her face.

"Like he died," Jenny added.

Hank paused and his shoulders slumped, the last thing he needed was for some customer to keel over while they stayed here. Sure he'd had the odd one or two die in his establishment over the years, bar fights gone too far, old guys biting off more than they could chew with some of the girls and their heart's giving out, but the guy in room 3 hadn't been in a fight or sampled any of the girls. The man had been here for three weeks and the only time that Hank had seen him was when he was paying to extend his stay, which had been last Monday, the only thing extra he paid for was a meal from Grace's to be brought to his door every night. Hank grabbed his shirt to follow Jenny to the room; at least if the man had died he could blame it on Grace's food.

As he approached the room he could begin to smell what Jenny was talking about, a stench was emanating from the room. It was not quiet the stench of a dead body but there was definitely the smell of rotten eggs, mixed with something pungent that he couldn't place. Hank banged on the door with his fist, he gave the occupant 1 minute, knowing that if the man was asleep he would probably need a minute to collect himself. When he got no response he tried again, slamming the heel of his fist against the rough wooden door, "Oi!"

"He's dead," Jenny muttered wringing her hands dramatically.

Hank rolled his eyes, frustrated with himself for letting Jake talk him into getting locks on the doors of the bedrooms. "Find the master key," he muttered at Jenny, eyeing the door with trepidation, wondering what he was going to find behind it when he opened it.

* * *

Michaela stirred as she heard the bedroom door open. She smiled as she felt Katie's hand touch her own. "Good Morning," she whispered to her daughter.

"Mornin. Happy Birfday Mama," Katie whispered back, the little girl leant forward and kissed Michaela softly on the nose.

"Thank you sweetheart," Michaela smiled at her. "Did you have fun with Cloud Dancing and Dorothy last night?"

Katie nodded and studied her mother's sleeping position. "Why no covers, you not cold?"

"No I'm very hot today," Michaela sighed slightly.

"Why you got pillows?" Katie pointed at the pillow between Michaela's legs and beneath her abdomen.

"That's to help me sleep," Michaela sleepily reached out, to pull Katie closer to her. "I find it difficult to get comfortable," she grimaced as the movement caused her pillow under her bump to shift. "Would you like to come up with me?"

Katie nodded her head; she slipped from Michaela's arms and rounded to her father's side of the bed. Easily she clambered up onto her parent's bed; she paused at the edge, watching her mother arduously trying to roll over. When Michaela managed to move onto her left side Katie shuffled closer. "You kay?" Katie asked as she lay beside Michaela.

Michaela adjusted her position slightly, "I'm..." she inhaled sharply as the baby kicked her strongly and quite painfully in the liver.

Katie frowned as she took in her mother's obvious discomfort. "You need pillow," she clambered over Michaela to retrieve the pillow from the mattress. Returning to her original position Katie shoved her little hand beneath Michaela's belly and tried to shove the pillow beneath it. Michaela rolled slightly to allow the little girl to place the pillow beneath her. "Phew," Katie blew her hair out of her face. "Dat heavy Mama!"

Michaela reached to brush the hair from Katie's face. "It is," she agreed.

"Not take it off?" Katie questioned studying the bulge at her mother's middle as if she was looking for something that would indicate a way her mother could take off her heavy stomach.

Michaela laughed lightly. "No sweetheart, I don't get to take it off. Come here." She reached her hands under Katie's arms and dragged the little girl across the bed so that she could hug her tightly, they stayed locked together for several moments, mother and daughter hugging each other with fierce love. "What a wonderful hug," Michaela kissed Katie on the cheek as they broke apart.

"Yup," Katie agreed softly. "When you get up? We got presents for you!"

"You do?" Michaela played along, knowing that she had had presents as she had walked in on Sully trying to hide them under the bed a few days ago.

"Yup," Katie nodded her head "Lots, Gamma sent some and me n Esmee got you some."

"You have?" Michaela rubbed her hand along Katie's arm, smiling as she felt the glorious warmth of her daughter's soft skin.

"Made it," Katie told her proudly

"You did? Then I will love it," Michaela pulled her in for another hug. "Where is your Pa?"

"He maked breakfast, he maked lots!" Katie held her eyes wide opened indicating to Michaela that Sully had made more than usual. "Pancakes!" Katie grinned.

"Sounds lovely," Michaela rubbed her stomach. "I'm quite hungry."

"Me too," Katie agreed, "You get up?" she looked hopefully at Michaela.

"We'll have to wait for you Pa to let me," Michaela kissed her softly. "Can you go ask him?"

"Sure!" Katie kissed Michaela back and slid from the bed, "I get him." Katie raced from the room at great speed, eager to free her Ma from the prison of the bed.

* * *

Hank took the cool metal master key from Sadie and slid it into the lock. With apprehension he turned the key in the lock and pushed the wooden door open. He gagged as the smell hit him with full force, a pungent smell of rotten eggs mixed with some other things that he couldn't place. Hank brought the fabric of his neck tie to cover his nose and mouth. He indicated to Jenny and Sadie with his free hand to stay outside the room. Carefully he made his way into the small room; he scowled as he took in the state of it. The furniture was pushed to one side, the bed neatly made, like it had not been slept in. It was dark, the room in the centre of the building and had no natural light. The only source of lights from the metal dishes of flames, that sat burning on the floor. But the gloom did not hide the paraphernalia in the middle of the room, a mass of glassware and bubbling liquid. "What the..." Hank stared at the equipment in shock. He moved forward to touch it, to pull it down.

"Hank don't!" Sadie called to him. Hank turned to look at her; she looked terrified as she stood in the doorway, her face twisted with fear. "Please Hank leave it alone, you don't know what it is."

"I don't want it here." Hank scowled reaching forward again to pull down the equipment, to smash the glass on the floor.

"We'll find the guy," Sadie told him, hoping the words will pull him back. "Or we could get Dr Mike."

"Michaela?" Hank stared at her confused.

Sadie took a few steps forward but remained near the door; nervously she twirled the front of her brown hair between her two fingers. "It looks like something someone who knows science would know about, Doctoring is a kind of science. She might know what it is."

"Alright," Hank took a step away from the equipment, "but no one comes in here till then, and if he comes back ya get me."

"Where are you going?" Sadie asked as Hank strode purposefully forward.

"To find him, I ain't havin anyone doin this ta my hotel," he scowled. "Michaela won't be in town till later." He added over his shoulder to Jenny as he walked passed her. "Went to Preston's thing last night, so she'll be in late. If she ain't here by three."

"Then get her," Jenny guessed, she nodded her head and scurried off towards the bar to work her shift.

"Hank!" Sadie called after him as she fumbled with the lock. Hank perceived her running feet and turned to look at her, the fact she was running making him turn and look at her. "Hank, be careful,"

"I will," Hank assured her. "I'm just gonna find him and put him right. That's all."

* * *

Michaela smiled warmly as Sully entered the bedroom. Sully paused to look at her and she bit her lip nervous as to what he would say about her sitting on the edge of the mattress when she should have been lying in bed. Sully gave her a good natured grin and folded his arms. "Tut tut," he playfully added. "Can't keep a good woman down eh?" He stepped forward and gave her a warm loving kiss, "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you," Michaela smiled and raised her chin again asking for another kiss that her wonderful husband so kindly gave.

"Up you get," Sully placed his arms around her and pulled her to her feet in a half hug. "Happy birthday."

"You said that already," Michaela grinned and held him tight for a full hug. She gave a contented sigh.

"I felt like saying it twice," Sully kissed her hair softly. "Ya want some presents?"

"Please," Michaela nodded. "And I have from a reliable source that pancakes are also on offer."

Sully chuckled. "Well there were but that's only if ya reliable source ain't eaten them all." He released her from their hug and pulled her towards the door.

They made the short journey to downstairs at an easy pace, walking in a manner that negated the waddle that Michaela had developed, the waddle that she hated so much. Sully guided her to 'her' armchair and let her settle herself in the seat. "Now you stay there until we get ready for lunch,"

"May I make one amendment," Michaela requested. "That I be allowed to move to the..."

"Privy," Sully finished for her. "Yep, ya can go there, but that's it," he playfully held out a warning finger. "You gotta stay in the chair."

"I will," Michaela grinned at him. She turned her attention away from her handsome husband to the two little girls who were both in the playpen. Katie clambered out immediately as her mother's eyes fell on her and then she performed her trick of hauling her little sister out from behind the wooden bars. The three year old staggered over to her mother and dumped her little sister haphazardly on her mother's legs. Michaela lifted Esmee the rest of the way, giving her 9 month old daughter a kiss and settled the baby on her left side.

"Bwrian gone to school," Katie told Michaela importantly, "He see us for lunch at..." she stopped herself and gave her father a knowing look. "I give Mama her presents," Katie took off at great speed towards the small pile of gifts that sat on the bureau.

Michaela watched as Sully followed her, admiring the way her husband's buckskins fit him so perfectly closely to his skin. She shook her head trying to clear herself of the thoughts that would make her so flustered. She lifted Esmee so that the baby was standing on her lap. "Your Mama needs to keep her blood pressure down," she smiled at her daughter. She laughed at Esmee's bemused expression, the baby clearly having no idea what she had just said. "Your Papa makes your Mama very happy," she amended earning a happy smile from Esmee, who recognised the words she had used.

"Glad to hear it," Sully kissed her softly as he approached with the gifts; he set them on the table beside Michaela, "These are from ya Ma."

"Open mine first," Katie demanded rushing over with a present and a scroll in her hands. "No open Esermee's first, den mine, den bwrian, den Papa's, den Gamma."

"Sounds like a plan, but save Brian's for later" Sully scooped Katie into his arms, tickling her until she burst into fits of giggles.

"Papa stop," Katie begged as Sully tickled her relentlessly.

"Say the magic word."

Katie wriggled delighted as Sully's broad fingers continued to tickle her tummy, "Puhlease Papa."

"That ain't the magic word," Sully continued, his actions making his little girl red in the face from laughing so hard.

"Wove... you," Katie managed to say between giggling so hard. She gave a sigh of relief as Sully lowered her to the ground. The little girl rolled her eyes and gave her father a beaming smile.

"Thanks Twink," Sully ruffled her hair.

"I give Mama her puhwresent?" Katie questioned smoothing her hair down. At her father's nod she presented Michaela with the scroll of paper, "Dis Esmeeeeees one."

Michaela took the scroll, carefully she removed the string that held it in its rolled position and unfurled it. She smiled as she took in the mess of colour on the piece of paper. "Oh it's beautiful," she kissed the baby in her arms.

"Cloud Dancing did it with her," Sully explained. "I took em both to his and Dorothy's and he was making paints. She did it with her hands. Had great fun."

"I guess this explains where her dress got to," Michaela gave Sully a knowing look with a cheerful smile. She turned her attention back to the baby who was reaching out to try and pull the paper into her mouth. Expertly Michaela positioned the paper in a way that would not send Esmee into a fit of tears, "It's very beautiful, and I know the perfect place for it."

"By my hands," Katie guessed, speaking of her present she had given Michaela two Christmases ago.

"Exactly," Michaela smiled and held the paper out for Sully to take so that she could receive Katie's gift. The little girl proudly handed over a rather thin, floppy present with a huge smile on her face, clearly eager for her mother to see what she had given her. Michaela quickly opened the brown package. As the paper fell away and the present was revealed, she smiled. Inside the brown paper was a piece of white fabric, the type used to make shifts and stitched very haphazardly in red thread was the letter M. "Oh Katie," Michaela laid the sewing scrap on her knee and reached to stroke her little girl's cheek, "It's beautiful!"

"Tanks," Katie grinned at her. "Gamma teached me when in Boston," she touched the fabric, pointing to the letter. "M for Mama."

"Or Michaela," Sully added.

"Oh Yeah!" Katie giggled as she recalled her Ma's name. "You like?"

"I love it," Michaela told her. "I think I have two very talented little girls," she kissed Esmee on the cheek. "I do believe this might be the best birthday I have ever had!" she reached out to grab Katie and pull her closer to her. "The very best!"

* * *

Sadie joined Hank were he sat brooding into a mug of coffee in the entrance of the Nugget. She studied him for a moment, taking in the intact skin of his knuckles. "You didn't find him then."

"Does it look like I found him," Hank snarled at her.

"I ain't the one that built that stuff in your room so don't take it out on me," Sadie shot back.

"I know," Hank sighed and placed his hand tenderly on her hand. She stared at their hands in shock and he withdrew his, "sorry," he muttered and took a long drink from his mug.

"Are you alright?" Sadie asked turning her body so that they could have a quiet conversation without anyone overhearing.

"Yeah," Hank sighed. "Just this whole hotel thing, more trouble than it's worth. It was a competition, beat Preston with hammer and nails," he drained his mug and slammed it against the table to his left. "I made more money when it was just a saloon. Call something a hotel, people got expectation, like clean bed and stuff," he sighed. "When I was just peddling whisky and a good time, no one cared about the state of the sheets."

Sadie looked at him thoughtfully, her dark eyes studying Hank's posture, the way his head hung slightly from his neck. "Why don't you pack it in."

"Nah," Hank straightened up, stretching his long arms as though he had just woken up from a long sleep. He fixed his patented smirk on his face, painting the mask on that hid his beleaguered tiredness. He stood up stretching further. "Better go do another loop a town," Hank moved away running from the love care and consideration that was so unnatural to him.

* * *

"Oh Michaela Happy Birthday!" Dorothy approached the wagon as it pulled to a halt outside the cafe.

"Thank you Dorothy," Michaela smiled at her friend before her eyes travelled to the pushed together tables and the crowd of her friends. "Oh My," she looked warily at Sully.

"Some a ya friends wanted to wish ya happy birthday as well," Sully kissed her softly. "I knew ya wouldn't want a party but I told them we would be eatin lunch about now and they all decided to come and have lunch with us. Knew you wouldn't say no to that, got ta give ya a good feed," he lovingly stroked her tummy, "and Bean."

Michaela blushed and placed her hand over his, her eyes drawn into his loving pools. Sully leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, the thin skin engorged with the increased blood flow that coursed through both their bodies. "I love you," Michaela whispered as they broke apart.

"I love you Mama," Katie piped up from the back of the wagon where she sat with Esmee "Mama look CAKE!" Katie suddenly jumped almost tipping over her sister's travel basket.

"Just joining us for lunch," Michaela raised her eyebrows.

Sully grinned and jumped down from the wagon, quickly rescuing Esmee from her dislodged basket and lifted her and Katie down before their little girl leapt down and did herself an injury.

"Let me take her," Dorothy stepped forward and took Esmee from Sully, while Katie raced into the cafe towards the cake only to be captured by a quick reacting Loren.

"Come on birthday girl," Sully held his arms out so that he could lift Michaela down. Gingerly she stood and placed her hands on his shoulders, her fingers tensing as she stepped off and Sully took her weight, lowering her gently to the ground. "I ain't gonna drop ya you know," Sully whispered as he lowered his arms. Michaela blushed again. "Hey birthday girls are supposed to smile," Sully kissed the corner of her mouth. "That's more like it," Sully grinned as Michaela gave him the lopsided smile he loved so much. Sully tucked his arm around her back and gently guided her through the two fence posts into the open air cafe.

Rounds of 'happy birthday Dr Mike' hit her from all the assembled well wishers and Michaela found herself blushing under all the attention as Sully guided her past everyone to the head of the table. He helped her into her seat and rushed to gather Katie who was eyeing up the cake eagerly.

Michaela smiled at Grace as the cafe owner approached her, "Grace this all looks wonderful!" Michaela gestured to the food that was laid out across the joined tables.

"Why thank you Dr Mike!" Grace gave her the warm toothy smile that never failed to light up the area she was in, "Are ya havin a good day?"

"I am," Michaela smiled at Sully as he harangued the children into chairs, "My daughters gave me wonderful presents and Sully has spoiled me and now this, all my friends," her smile wavered as she scanned the table and realised that Brian was missing. "Where's..."

"Ma!" her son pelted into the cafe, "Sorry we had a test." He skidded to a halt beside Michaela and knelt down to give her a hug. "Happy birthday Ma!"

"Thank you Brian," Michaela sighed happily as she hugged her son tightly.

"Did Pa give you my present?" Brian asked as he pulled himself into the spare chair beside her.

Michaela shook his head. "No he didn't," she glanced at Sully who was still trying to get Katie to sit in her chair and not rush off to the cake which seemed to be calling to her like a moth to a flame. "He left it on the bureau; he thought that I could open it later."

"At supper, that's good. I was gonna cook, did he tell you that?" Brian grinned and held his plate out as Grace began to serve the food.

"He said there was a surprise tonight," Michaela looked nervously at Sully wondering what else her husband had planned for her.

"Grace has been giving me lessons," Brian told her, smiling at the cafe owner as she placed a portion of meat on his plate.

"Sounds wonderful," Michaela smiled at her son. She shivered as she felt a chill and she turned her head, an uneasy feeling washing over her for some unknown reason on her happy day for a few seconds and then vanishing.

"You alright Dr Mike?" Grace asked serving several slices of the meat onto Michaela's tin plate. "Do ya need a blanket?"

"Oh no Grace I'm fine, just a gust that caught me off guard." She looked down at her plate. "This looks wonderful Grace."

"I'm glad ya like it and I got ya favourite pie, or at least ya favourite pies," Grace winked. "Waiting over there."  
"Any kind of pie is my favourite," Michaela chuckled, as she rubbed her stomach. "Especially when I'm pregnant, morning, noon and night I crave pie!"

"You know what they say," Grace moved on to continue serving; "craving sweet it's a girl."

Michaela smiled. "That's just an old wives tale. I mean I sat here with you one day and watched you devour half an apple pie when you were expecting Freddie," Michaela pointed out, "and he is most definitely a boy."

Grace glanced over to her husband and son and grinned. "That he is," she turned her attention back to Michaela. "Well you got any ideas on what little one is you send it my way. Loren is opening the pool today."

"Pool?" Michaela looked at her confused as Brian handed her the pot of vegetables.

"Ya know, when ya gonna have it, what ya gonna have, what it's gonna weigh," Grace smiled.

Michaela rubbed her abdomen thoughtfully, "Well bet closer to the due date. I've not stayed in bed all this time for Bean to come early!"

"That a promise?" Grace served the next well-wisher. "Well I'll still go a little early, if that one is still cooking on its due date, I reckon you're gonna be jumping up and down ta shake it loose."

Michaela chuckled as she glanced down at her seemingly huge belly, "I do believe you are right Grace."

* * *

Hank approached the cafe as the birthday celebration came to a close. He has spotted the almost party happening when he had been out searching for the seemingly vanished occupant of Room 3. He had been waiting until Michaela had eaten some of the huge cake and people had started to leave before he interrupted them. The lady doctor was on her feet wishing goodbye to Klara when he approached, his tall daughter dwarfing the older woman.

"Oh Hank," Michaela greeted him with a smile. "Did you want Klara?" she made to move away.

"Actually I wanted you," Hank reached out and touched her arm, he could see from her face that she was expecting him to wish her happy birthday. "I need ya help."

"She ain't working today," Sully told Hank with protective venom. "James only just left if ya quick ya can catch him."

"I just want advice," Hank sighed. "Someone's set up something sciency in one of the rooms."

"Sciency?" Michaela raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean an experiment?"

Hank shrugged; unsure what she meant by experiment, to him that meant trying out new positions or how much water he could get into his special blend before someone complained. The contraption of bottles and beakers was a mess to him, a dangerous mess. "I guess," he ran his fingers through his hair. "There's loadsa stuff in beakers and bottles over fire things. I didn't want to take it apart in case it was dangerous, figured you would know something about it."

"Michaela," Sully whispered warningly at her.

"I'll take a look Hank," Michaela ignored Sully's concern, "and advise you. It's certainly sounds like something that should not be up in the hotel."

"Michaela," Sully repeated his voice laden with worry for her.

Michaela turned and kissed him tenderly on the lips and gave him a warm lopsided smile in an attempt to allay his fear. "I won't touch it, I'll simply tell him what to do to make the room safe. I won't be long."

"Alright," Sully muttered unconvinced, "I'll get the girl's loaded."

"I'll give you a hand," Klara offered, holding her hand out to Katie.

Michaela smiled gratefully at Klara and watched as Sully moved off towards the wagon. She sighed heavily knowing she had annoyed him, regretting it after he had made the evening at the ball the night before and her birthday so special. If it wasn't for Hank hovering over her she would have followed her husband, but she knew the quicker Hank's problem was sorted the quicker she could go home with her family.

"Sorry," Hank added in an uncharacteristic move, "I know it's ya birthday."

Michaela cast a long look at Sully and sighed. "It's alright Hank." Slowly she began to amble towards the Gold Nugget. As they passed through the alleyway between the clinic and gazette she pushed Sully out of her mind so that she could focus on the task at hand. "Can you describe what is actually set up?"

"It's probably easier if ya just see it," Hank told her. "It smells though, real nasty."

Michaela cringed. "Very well," she crossed the street a few steps behind Hank, the length of her legs and her waddling gait meaning that she had much smaller stride then the long haired man. They approached the saloon and she took a cleansing breath before stepping up onto the boardwalk. As she entered she stopped breathing through her nose, the saloon a less than pleasant smelling building, the mixture of whisky, sweat, and smoke which all reached to assault her nose. She followed Hank to the back, ignoring the stares from those men of the town who were still enjoying their lunch and the girls in Hank's employ. She moved into part of hotel she felt wholly uncomfortable with, though she knew at this time of day there was little danger of hearing anything that she shouldn't. Hank led her to the steep and thin staircase; she scowled at the structure, stairs quickly becoming something she was trying to avoid.

"I'll follow you up," Hank whispered, "Don't want you falling down them."

Michaela's scowl deepened, the thought of Hank following her up the stairs where he would have clear view of her widened seat even less appealing then the act of climbing. "No thank you," Michaela shook her head, "I'll follow you."

"Suit ya self," Hank shrugged and darted up the stairs.

Michaela sighed and faced her challenge with resignation; she seized hold of the rough banister at the side of the staircase and placed her foot on the first tread. The stairs where about 15° away from being a ladder and it taxed her to climb them, in the end Michaela found it easier to use the upper treads to climb up as the banister was placed beyond where she could reach. She arrived at the top of the stairs red faced, out of breath and wishing she had not agreed to come and assist Hank with the task at hand. She took Hank's offered hand and stepped up the last two treads, "They are... rather steep," she tried to sound light though Michaela knew her blazing red face would give her away.

"You OK?" Hank studied her with genuine concern, her whole body seemed to be trembling and for a horrible moment he thought she was going to collapse.

Michaela waved her hand dismissively, her other rubbing her abdomen in an attempt to quiet the baby, "Oh I'm fine."

"Ok," Hank looked at her uncertain. "It's just down here." He led her down the narrow corridor to the room.

As they approached Michaela found it a necessity to cover her mouth and nose with her hand, the horrible pungent acrid smell filling her nostrils and assaulting her sense of smell to the point it made her feel nauseous. She closed her eyes trying to stop the feeling of the narrow passageway appearing like it was closing in on her, the horrible encompassing smell contributing to the closeness of the passageway with its narrow walls and sloping ceiling. She opened her eyes again, immediately wishing she hadn't as the eaves of the roof felt like they were pressing down on her. Hank opened the door of the room and Michaela was not certain what was worse. A wave of heat and the awful scent hit her and she took a step back hitting the rough outer wall of the building a lot sooner the she had hoped. The smell made her eyes water, and worse she couldn't even take a cleansing breath as it had permeated everywhere. "Hank," she managed to whisper. She sagged slightly against the wall, feeling like she was going to pass out.

"Michaela," Hank grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the wall. "Come on sit down," he led her into the room. He knew that she would be best getting her outside, but he also knew there would be no way he could get her downstairs the way she was at the moment. He led her to the armchair in the corner of the room and helped her into it. "You OK?"

"Might we open a window?" Michaela requested, exhaling sharply through pursed lips.

Hank shook his head, "Ain't no window," he smiled at her apologetically. "You just tell me what to do and I'll get you outta here." Hank inclined his head towards the paraphernalia in the centre of the room.

Michaela studied it quickly before she closed her eyes to prevent the room for spinning. "It's standard apparatus," she took a tiny breath, struggling to keep the contents of her stomach down. "put the fires out then dispose of the liquids, do it away from where it could leach into drinking water," she gagged slightly wishing again that she hadn't agreed to come and see what the problem was.

* * *

Sadie jumped in her position behind the bar, the man who had rented Room 3 had walked through the door of the hotel, tall imposing and dressed in top to toe black. She scooted round the side of the bar to put herself between him and the passageway to the back. "Excuse me Sir."

He turned and stared at her, his face was pale, like he saw no sun, his grey eyes seemingly devoid of life, just holding a cold clinical intelligence that made Sadie wish the floor would swallow her up. "Yes," his voice was deep and cold, his annoyance at being waylaid from his schedule obvious.

"Er," Sadie hesitated, thrown by the callousness of his stare. "Grace said she wouldn't be able to provide a meal tonight."

"And," The man rigidly stared at her.

Sadie took a step back her bravado failing her now that she was in his glare. "Well I was wondering what you would like us to do, whether you would like us to provide you with something else or." She gulped, "Or if you would like a refund."

"A refund will be fine," the man turned his black coat swishing in a close circle.

"Do you er want it now," Sadie asking hoping to stall time.

"We'll settle it at the end of the week," the man tried to walk off.

Sadie took a step forward. "Are you staying next week?" She scratched her head "I can book the week out for you."

"Do that." The man turned again and Sadie found herself without a single question to ask him, her innate ability to enthral men lost to her.

"Was that him?" Jenny asked scurrying over from the table where she had been entertaining a group of men delaying them from their daily business. Sadie nodded, "What should we do?" Jenny asked nervously.

"Man the bar," Sadie ordered.

"What about you?" Jenny looked at her curiously as she pulled her camisole top back into position.

"I'm gonna go help," Sadie bit her lip as she glanced nervously at her friend. "I'm gonna go help Hank."

* * *

"What the hell is going on?"

Michaela opened her eyes as the cold deep voice penetrated her to her very core. She watched as Hank straightened up pulling himself to his full height that equalled the man in black.

"I should ask the same thing," Hank hissed waving his arm at the apparatus behind him. "What the hell is this, and why is it my hotel?"

"My experiment is none of your concern." The man squared up to Hank, "and I'll thank you to leave it alone."

"Not a chance." Hank pushed one of the flasks over, ignorant of the damage he could be causing.

"Hank!" Michaela called out warningly, she pushed herself out of the chair, forcing herself to ignore her nausea.

"Stay out of this Michaela," Hank held his hand up, he turned his attention back to the man in the doorway, "Look, this has got to go, and I mean now."

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do," The man took a step forward.

Hank growled, his shoulders squaring his fists curling. "This is my hotel." He took a step closer to the apparatus ready to damage it some more. "And I want this out."

With a pained yell the man lunged at Hank knocking into him and into the apparatus, some of the fire dishes knocked over lighting the spilled liquid from the flask that Hank had pushed over. Hank fought back his hands seizing hold of the other man's arms and pushing him roughly away from him, straight into Michaela who fell backwards into the chair. The man turned to grab her to use the pregnant woman as a hostage, but Hank was one step ahead of him. The barman lunged catching the man square in the chest with his shoulder forcing him back onto the pushed to one side bed. Hank was ready. Ready to fight this man to the death, to stop him from hurting Michaela, to stop this man from ruining everything.

* * *

Sadie grabbed the baton of wood from its place on the seemingly innocuous shelf, it was baton that the girls put there to help each other when a customer turned violent, a way for them to lever off a man who was heavier than them when Hank wasn't around. A precaution just in case something went wrong. And something was wrong now; she could hear it, hear the fight upstairs, even though from her position downstairs it sounded like a scuffle. Three of the girls who had been sleeping off the night before were poking their heads out of their shared rooms; their interest peaked by the noises above them and the smell that was reaching around the building.

"Chess, go help Jenny man the bar, Mary, Laura," she singled out the two who were the most dressed. "Go get help, as many people as ya can, not the idiots out there," she nodded towards the bar knowing that those that remained in there would already be half cut. "Get the Sherriff, and Sully, Robert E, and Jake, hell get everyone," she raced past them to the staircase, she glanced behind her the other girls watching her puzzled by the whole thing. "GO!" Sadie screamed at them, "Hank needs help, and Dr Mike, she's up there, GO!" she watched them long enough to see them move before she ran up the stairs. At the top of the stairs the noise of the fight was even louder, the sound of Hank and the cold man's grunts filling the air, the squelching crunches that accompanied punches, mixing with the plaintive terrified cries of the lady doctor. Sadie ran towards the room rushing to help the man she loved, to free the woman that meant so much to the town. At the doorway she paused, and took a deep breath of what clean air she could, the wave of heat and the horrifying smell singing her nostrils as she braced herself to enter. She flicked the baton in her hand preparing herself for battle, preparing for whatever lay beyond the door.

* * *

Hank could see her out the corner of his eye, hear her fear as she screamed for him to stop, but the guy had him a in a vice like grip and every time Michaela made to get to the door the scientist would push them in her path. Had she been her normal self Michaela would have made it easily, but now she was pregnant she was so slow. There was no way she could dodge or weave to get to the door. Hank yelled as he forced the man away from him, angry that the guy should put her in danger, angry at himself for putting her in danger. _Damn it Sully. _He screamed in his head, why couldn't he do that thing when he knew that Michaela needed him? The man was never there when he needed him, and right now he needed him, he needed anyone. Anyone to get Michaela out of the room and away from the psycho who had built a lab for god knows what in his hotel room. The door banged open and he caught sight of a piece of wood being flailed about as a weapon. The flash of dark brown curls told him it was Sadie. "GET MICHAELA!" he bellowed at her, yelping in pain as the man dug his grungy finger nails into his flesh, "GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

Sadie darted across the room, dodging around the two men who where shoving each other back and forth, neither of them letting go of the other or gaining any ground in the fight. She reached the lady doctor, the pregnant woman almost frozen in fear as she clutched her stomach protectively.

"Dr Mike," Sadie pulled her arm, jerking her focus back into the room. "Come on," she took hold of Michaela's free arm and tried to pull her to move, but it was clear to her that Michaela's mind was working one step faster than her body was capable of, and the way the men were moving to and fro in the manner they where there was no way that she was going to get past them. Sadie watched helplessly as Hank tried hammering the guy's back with his fists, trying to make the man stop fighting but she could tell it was useless, an impossible task. The man was crazy, he was beyond crazy, beyond anything she had ever seen in her life, and she had seen plenty of angry men in her time as a prostitute. "Stay here," She urged Michaela, she released the lady doctor's hand and ran at the two men swinging the baton she had grabbed on her way into the room. She swung it wide and high over her head, as if she was about to chop wood. She brought her arms down heavily, and she struck someone, with the men moving as they were she couldn't be sure who. Both men fell to the floor with the force of her blow, the struck man pulling the other man with him onto a sprawling heap. Sadie spun and grabbed Michaela's hand yanking her to move out of the room, and out of danger.

* * *

Sully bounced Esmee up and down on the wagon bed, the little girl trying very hard to stand but failing despite her valiant effort. "We on a horse ride?" he played with his daughter. "Twink, can you show Esmee how we do a horse ride," he called to Katie who was watching from the side.

"Yup," Katie dropped onto her behind beside her sister and started bouncing up and down, "clippity clop, clippity clop WHOA." She mimed pulling the reins of a horse. Katie reached for her sister. Sully let his older daughter take his youngest watching proudly as the three year old pulled her younger sister onto her lap and did the horse ride game with her. "Clippity Clop, Clippity Clop," Katie tried to bounce her leg with Esmee sat on her. "WHOA," Katie giggled and fell over backwards pulling her sister with her for one of their rough but loving hugs.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Sully," Klara bayed him goodbye.

"Actually Klara could ya watch them a second," Sully asked. "I'll go get Michaela".

"Sure," Klara moved to take his place at the back of the wagon so that the two children did not fall out of the back.

Sully smiled in thanks and turned to cut through the alley, he paused as he felt it again, the horrible niggling chill that seemed to be chasing him today. As he moved off again a flower caught his eye, a single white blossom by the fence post that marked out the cafe. He stood transfixed as he watched the flower, the bloom out much too soon in the frigid February weather. As if in tune to his thoughts the flower began to wilt, too quickly even by nature's standards, the flower withering and dying in front of his eyes. "No," he whispered his eyes widening as the meaning of the chill hit like a tonne of bricks and he started to run. "Michaela!"

* * *

Michaela staggered forward as Hank's girl pulled her arm, Hank and the other man were on the floor. Shaking their heads clear from the blow the girl had just given. She made a few wobbling steps when something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Smashed beakers, glass littering the floor, spilt liquids combining, reaching for the fire from the bucket that had been knocked over. "Hank," Michaela called out to her friend on the floor. "HANK," she called again, part of her head telling her to turn and help her friend, the other part telling her to move and get her and the baby out to safety. Her moment of hesitation had been noticed, the man had staggered to his feet and he saw her fear. He laughed at her and grabbed a bottle from the previously untouched table and lobbed it into the mess on the floor. Michaela gasped as she watched the bottle crash into the wooden floor, time moving at an infinitesimal speed. She could see the explosion happening, the liquid burning and expanding, setting fire to the oxygen in the air. The fire reaching for her, reaching to take her out. She screamed and turned her body, protecting the baby as the fire reached towards her. Then she felt an arm grab her, someone push her to the ground. Michaela screamed in agony as a pain ripped through her abdomen as she landed face down. The shooting pain in her belly telling her that something was terribly terribly wrong. But she had no time to think about it as the burst of flame rushed over her singeing her long hair and then retreating into the wood. Michaela tried to roll over, to get off her stomach so she wasn't crushing or hurting the baby.

"SULLY," she managed to scream as she rolled to her back, she opened her mouth to repeat his name but it stuck in her throat instead replaced by a scream as she felt the floor beneath her shift. Michaela looked for something to hold onto but there was nothing. The floor pitched to one side, the beams cracking and breaking and she found herself sliding, sliding down the floor into the room beneath her. Michaela found her voice, "SULLY!" she screamed as the wall of the room beside her began to fall towards her, "SULLY!" her husband's name turned into a terrified scream as the wall came down entombing her in a prison of wood. The terror gripped hold of her entwining with the pain that encompassed her body and overwhelmed, she passed into the blackness of unconsciousness.


	9. Robbing Odin

_Ok so my friend who is reading this just rang me and said if I didn't post the next chapter right this very second she would drive down from Liverpool and flay me said in her most scary voice and I actually got quite scared, so instead of Monday I'm posting Chapter 9 now, as well it's kind of a two parter I guess. Chapter 10 will be posted next Thursday as if I post it earlier I will run out of chapters too quickly and they do take a bit of time to write. For those of you who have posted comments on the last one, I hope this appeases somewhat though the aftermath goes on for a few more chapters_

_Kate_

_x_

Robbing Odin

Sully ran through the alleyway, his head pounding with the terror and fear as the noise of the shattering collapsing wood assaulting his ears. He burst onto one of the main streets of Colorado Springs. Bile rose into his mouth as he stared at what was once the saloon, the building now nothing more than a large pile of wood. The sides of the building where buckled and broken, the frontage now lying in the middle of the wide street. Screams and cries were all around. People who had been in the hotel who had miraculously escaped, passersby caught by the debris, screams of pain and anguish. But these meant nothing to him, nothing. Because he couldn't see her, he could hear her, he couldn't feel her. "Michaela," her name escaped his lips like air leaving his body. He took a step forward and then he was running. "MICHAELA!" her name tore from his lungs, "MICHAELA!" He ran for the building his hands reaching to start pulling away the fallen wood, to dig her out, to find her. "MICHAELA!" Someone pulled him back, stopping him from getting to her, stopping him from getting to his partner, her wife, his soul.

"Sully!" Jake grabbed the crazed mountain man by the arm pulling him back, other men rushing forward to help get the anguished man away from the precarious pile, "Sully stop!" the mayor begged even with his limited knowledge of construction knowing if they didn't plan the rescue of those buried beneath the pile properly more people will die. "You have to wait."

"NOOOO!" Sully wrestled his way free of the arms holding him back, his voice screaming in pain, screaming in need to get to her, "MICHAELA!"

"Papa," Katie's voice sliced through him like a knife and Sully found himself turning to look at his little girl. Her eyes were wide with fear, her mouth open in shock as she took in the ruined street. "Papa, where Mama?"

Sully choked, her innocent questions feeling like a stab to his heart. He turned once more, back to the carnage unable to answer his daughter's question, unable to do anything. Helpless he dropped to his knees, the enormity of what he couldn't bring himself to admit pressing down on him from all sides, squeezing him tight, pushing the air out of his lungs, pressure forcing in on him, trying to stop his heart from beating. "Michaela," he managed to whisper, despite the agony of the word, "Michaela."

* * *

Hank stirred, a searing pain in his leg, like he had been burned, his face feeling like he had gone fifty rounds with someone. He groaned as he came to, the actions of the last few moments before the blackness banging into his painfully throbbing head. He brought his hand up to check his face, his fingers brushing the scrapes and bruises of his strangely intact face. Slowly Hank moved his limbs, checking that everything was still in the right place and was working. He smiled as he found it was, everything moved and nothing felt broken, just sore. Hank coughed the smoke and dust from the building filling the air. It occurred to him that he should be panicking, that he should be screaming for help, that it should bother him that he was more than likely going to die in the rubble of his hotel but weirdly it didn't, he was calm, beyond calm almost at peace with it. The small space that would be his final resting place strangely comforting, like an old blanket keeping him warm. He wasn't uncomfortable or in that much pain and he guessed that screaming and shouting would just use up what air he had and would bring death quicker, and he fancied greeting death with a smile. He flexed his arms in the confined space reaching them over his head so he could use them as a pillow, as if he was just resting in bed. He frowned as his left hand touched something warm and wet. Slowly he brought his hand back to his face, unable to see much in the dark he sniffed, his own blood freezing as he smelt the thick iron tang of someone else's blood. Quickly he rolled over onto his stomach. There were three possibilities of who the blood belonged to, two of them were reasons to live, to fight death back, one would probably bring death sooner. Carefully Hank crawled through the small gaps in the wood. He grimaced as he felt the pool of warm blood that he was forced to drag himself through. He was moving over legs, legs encased in a skirt. A skirt stained with blood that was coming from between the legs. Hank swallowed nervously, before he reached the leg's owners middle, knowing who the legs belonged to. Knowing that as he crawled further he would find an eight months pregnant stomach. A belly that should be filled to capacity with life, but was probably now just filled with death and sorrow. He crawled alongside Michaela feeling for her face blindly in the dark. As he hand groped he found her hair and followed it in till he laid his hand against her cheek. Hanks wriggled himself to lie alongside her, his eyes just barely, making out the shape of her face in the dark. "Michaela," he whispered, "I'm sorry," Hank pressed his lips against her forehead. His blood stained fingers lightly touching her cheeks, "I'm sorry."

"Su...y"

Hank's head jerked back with surprise as he heard her tiny voice. "Michaela?"

"Sul..."

"It's Hank, Michaela its Hank," he shook her face lightly. "Michaela wake up for me, please Michaela wake up for me."

"Ha..."

"Michaela, come on, come on!" Hank begged the semi conscious woman. He winced as she gave a painful whimper. "Come on Michaela," he shook her gently again as she continued to whimper.

"bab... ab..bab...by," she whispered.

Hank stared at her barely visible face through tear filled eyes, his blood darkened hands stark against her pale cheeks, "I'm sorry Michaela, I'm so sorry."

"Fe... aby," she whispered, her fighting spirit forcing its way through her trauma. "ki..."

"What?" Hank shook his head. "You feel it kick, ya feel it moving!"

"we...weak," Michaela's eyes fluttered open, "dy..."

Hank shook his head, "No, you're not dying, you and your baby, you're not dying. I'm getting you out" he forced his arm underneath her ignoring her increased whimper of pain. "I'm getting you out. Stay with me,"

"h...ar,"

"What? Ear, your ear," Hank struggled to fathom her barely audible word as he started to feel the wooden tomb he found himself in. For the first time his ears tuning into the creaks of the building, the noises of a building wanting to collapse completely.

"hea..." Michaela mumbled raising her hand to weakly grip his shoulder, her small way of helping him help her.

Hank paused and listened, his ears reaching beyond the creaking, to the sound of the townsfolk outside trying to get in. And the sound of a woman's voice, "Sadie?" he called relief washing over him.

"Hank," her voice was quiet far off, beyond the wall of wood. "Hank."

Hank stared back the way he had crawled from the faint sound of tapping, from above. "Sade, that you? Keep going." He seized hold of Michaela tighter. Holding her as tightly to him as he could, trying to ignore the wet warmth that covered her. "Keep going," he called out again, following the noise of the tapping as he manoeuvred himself and Michaela in the small space. "We're coming, we're comin."

* * *

Sadie banged her piece of wood against the broken floor. Despite sliding down the floor, falling from upstairs to halfway between the floor still she was still holding the piece of wood she had used to break up the fight. The sound of Hank's voice had made her want to scream with happiness and from his response 'we're coming' she could only assume that Dr Mike was with him. Her eyes travelled over to the cold man, his lifeless body bent and broken, struck by a roof beam. She brought her focus back onto the small gap in the mess of collapsed building, the place she was guiding Hank to, where he would escape. Or at least where he would make the first steps to escape. The space she was in was large but the only means out was by carefully scaling the walls. A small hole in the corrugated roof barely big enough for a person was the only way out, some eight or more feet above where she lay. She banged the baton again, keeping the beat for Hank to follow keeping his lifeline going.

"I see it."

Sadie grinned as she heard Hank's voice. She rolled over on her front ignoring the creaking noise of the wood that came with the movement, bringing her mouth to the gap. "Come on," she banged the baton again. "Come on Hank, Come on," Sadie gave an ecstatic squeal as she caught sight of movement. "I can see you, Hank I can see..." her happiness drained from her as Hank got closer, the horrifying sight of the blood soaked lady doctor chilling her to her core. "Oh My God. Hank. Oh My God!" She reached her arms out, to help Hank with Michaela, reaching to pull the injured bleeding woman through the hole. Michaela was soft in her arms, heavy, but it meant nothing. Together she and Hank threaded Michaela through the tiny hole, the gap barely big enough for the pregnant woman to pass through. "I got her," Sadie called to Hank as she pulled Michaela into her arms. "It's Ok Dr Mike," Sadie whispered kissing the lady doctor on the forehead, trying to focus on her face and not get drawn down to stare at the terrible stain on her dress. "We'll get you out." As Hank pulled his way into the larger void, Sadie tipped her head back, calling to the space in the roof with all her might "HELP! HELP US! HELP WE'RE HERE. WE'RE HERE!"

* * *

"Shut up," Robert E ordered as the sound of shouting touched his ears. "BE QUIET!" Those around him stilled, pausing in their rescue attempt at the front of the building. So far they had brought out only the dead. Six bodies so far. Three of Hank's girls, three men who had been enjoying lunch. "BE QUIET!" He scrambled around form his position near the front of the hotel, running around to the side of the carnage.

"We're here," muffled by tonnes of wood, faint, but audible,

"Hank?" The black man yelled. He climbed up onto the siding of his porch. "HANK?"

"Robert E," Hank's voice, sounded again.

Robert E grinned, a massive smile covering his entire face, "Hank, you Ok?" he turned his head, waving his arm to those who were helping with the rescue, "Get a ladder."

"What he say?" One of the helpers called out struggling to hear what the trapped man was calling

"SHUT UP!" Robert E called again, waving his arm for silence.

"...bleeding, she needs the baby out."

Robert E's eyes widened, even though he had missed half of what Hank had said he knew what he was saying. "HANK YOU SEE A WAY OUT?"  
"Above us,"

Robert E nodded his head, "GET THE LADDER COME ON, GET THE LADDER. HANK WE'RE COMING. TELL DR MIKE WE'RE COMING!"

* * *

Brian tenderly rocked Katie back and forth on his knee, softly kissing her soft hair. Esmee asleep in her travel basket, oblivious to the trauma and loss that her family was going through at the very second.

"Bwrian?" Katie's voice was soft and fearful, "Mama with Aunt Mar..."

"No," Brian told her forcefully, "Ma's gonna be fine."

"Don't tell her lies Brian."

Brian turned and fixed his eyes fixed on Sully. His father staring despondently into space. His eyes not even focusing as he spoke the words. Brian frowned; Sully looked broken, like something inside of him had snapped, like something in him had vanished. "I ain't tellin lies Pa, I ain't. Ma's gonna be Ok."

Sully shook his head, "I can't feel her."

"I can," Brian stared at his father his eyes brimming with tears. "Your fear ain't letting you feel her. I can't feel that she's gone, the world still got hope."

"So Mama OK?" Katie asked her eyes filling with tears as she stared at wide eyed at her Pa. "See ok?"

"Yeah," Brian nodded his head. "You believe she's Ok, and she's gonna be OK."

"I Bewieve," Katie nodded her head seriously, "I bewieve."

Brian jumped as Sully gave an animalistic roar, his stillness suddenly broken as he erupted with anguish. Katie screamed as her father tipped over the type chest. Esmee woke screaming with surprise at the noise. The metal letters that Dorothy used to print the paper went scattering across the floor. "SULLY STOP!" he held his little sister close to his chest, the child terrified by her father's sudden and uncharacteristic outburst. He used his toe to rock the basket to try and calm his youngest sister, not wanting to let go of Katie.

"I can't," As quick as his outburst came, it subsided, Sully slumping to the ground amongst the tiny metal cubes. "I need."

"I know Pa," Brian whispered in agreement, they all needed her, all of them. "What Katie?" he turned to look at his sister as she mumbled something. His eyes followed her arm as she pointed out of the gazette window.

"Mama," Katie whispered, her eyes widening as she watched through the glass as her mother was pulled from the wreckage.

"Ma," Brian whispered his mouth dropping open in shock as he took in the state of his beloved mother. "Pa it's Ma, they got her." He turned to his father slumped on the floor, "she don't look so good," his fear caused from the sight of his mother transforming him into the small boy he once was.

Slowly Sully moved from the floor, he stumbled across to the window his head working too fast for his numb legs. He hit the glass, his heart, soul and mind screaming as he saw his beautiful wife, bloodied and limp. "Oh God she lost it," his voice barely made a sound, tiny in the back of his throat. He moved to the door, rattling the locked door handle, Cloud Dancing having locked them in him Dorothy's gazette to stop him rushing in and getting in the way or injuring himself in the process. Removed of his knife and tomahawk he was without tools to smash the glass and all he could do was watch, watch and pray as Michaela was carried into her clinic.

* * *

James practically tipped the person who he had just finished treating off Michaela's examination table. The small doctor jumping into action as the door banged open and Robert E staggered in with Cloud Dancing, Michaela limp and bloody in their arms.

"The child is still alive," Cloud Dancing informed the doctor.

"Hank said she felt it," Robert E added lifting Michaela onto the table.

James nodded barely registering the information as he did a lightening quick study of his colleague now patient. "You are a medicine man? Do you know about surgery?"

"No," Cloud Dancing shook his head. "I will treat the others."

"Good," James nodded rushing to the cabinet to grab the surgical equipment he would need. "Klara, I need you to..." he turned and stared at the pale faced teenager who had taken a step back against the wall, her eyes wide with horror and shock as she took in her first major trauma. "Klara, are you with me my dear?"

She nodded her head and stepped towards the table, taking Michaela's hand and squeezing it. "She's awake."

"Good," James scurried back, dish in hand. "Michaela," he brushed her hair from her face. "Michaela you feel the baby?" He frowned as she tried to move her lips. "No no don't try and speak, just nod your head," he gave a faint sigh of relief as she barely nodded her head; "Klara get the retractors, the curved metal inst..." he looked down as Michaela made a quiet noise of painful objection. "Michaela," James blinked trying to maintain a clear head as Michaela struggled to speak, tried to tell him it was too soon for the baby. "I know, I know it is, but we have to do this. You still have two little girls who need their Mother." Slyly he lifted a rag and with one hand holding Michaela's splashed a bit of ether onto it. "You have be brave now Michaela, be brave for them," he moved the rag across her face, in her weakened state the lady doctor succumbing quickly to the fumes.  
"What are we doing?" Klara asked as she felt Michaela's hand go limp in her own.

James ignored the question, busying himself with cutting open Michaela's dress. As he grabbed hold of the scalpel he looked up at the young student nurse, "This is a caesarean section. I need you to do exactly as I say exactly when I say it. Understood?"

"Yes," Klara whispered, swallowing as she tried to remain calm.

"I know your frightened Klara but I need your help, OK?" James watched for her tiny nod. Klara's silent acceptance given James began the emergency operation, first making a horizontal cut through Michaela's skin then her tissue. "Pull the incision wider," he ordered. Klara did as she was told sliding the silver retractor into the cut so that James could have clear view of Michaela's uterus. He paused and looked up at Klara "I'm going to cut the uterus now; there will be fluid, and a lot of blood. I need you to push on her stomach when I tell you." James proceeded, making the incisions necessary to remove the baby. "Push now," he ordered guiding his hand inside the cut to pull out the tiny baby from Michaela. "Put it over there," James ordered as he clamped and cut the cord.

"What?" Klara stared at him horrified as he held out the tiny barely moving infant.

"Put it over there. On the cot." James ordered again, thrusting the baby into her hands.

"But she's alive, shouldn't we do something?" Klara stared at the tiny baby girl in her hands.

"Klara put the baby on the cot and help me with Michaela, she's bleeding and I need help." James ordered, packing Michaela's vacant uterus with cloth to remove the blood so he could find where she was haemorrhaging from.

"But," Klara started to protest. Her eyes transfixed by the tiny little girl in her hands.

"Klara," James looked up from the operating field. "Part of being in the medical profession is you have to help who can be helped. We can help Michaela. So put the baby on the cot and help me."

Klara stared at him for a long moment before silently complying with his order. Carefully she placed the little baby girl on the cot as she made to straighten up she paused and gently covered the baby's delicate skin with a blanket, wanting the baby to be warm while they worked on her mother. Wanting the baby to have some comfort while she waited for the inevitable, "I'm sorry," Klara whispered, as she stared at the baby. She blinked forcing the tears out of her eyes and turned to help with Michaela.

* * *

Hank stared at the three bodies of his girls who had been crushed by the falling wood. They had been moved to the Church, the injured and the dead in the house of the lord so that they wouldn't be in the way. Two of his girls had survived including Sadie, and one, the youngest Jenny was still missing. He watched as Sadie tenderly combed out Chess's hair, an act that all the girls did for each other, that small intimate piece of love that the girls took, the closeness of humanity that they craved. It was Sadie's way of making the dead girl look like she should, despite the bruises and cuts. Her way of making everything OK. Slowly Hank turned his head, watching as the Reverend blessed some of the other dead, their families crying over their bodies, grieving for their souls. He looked back at his girls, only Sadie grieving for theirs. Painfully he stood, despite getting the all clear from Jake and Dorothy his body aching from the impact into the floor. "Rev," he called out quietly, "Rev,"

"Hank." The Reverend slowly made his way over to Hank, carefully making his way through the dead bodies laid out on the floor.

Hank stared up at the blind man wishing that he too did not have to see the chaos, destruction and death that had overtaken the town. "I know that we didn't come ta church and that what we did was..."

"Everyone is God's child Hank, he welcomes everyone," The Reverend soothed him.

"Thought there was something in the bible about fire and brimstone for sinners," Hank whispered a hint of his normal personality ringing through.

"You are not sinners Hank. You are just lost," The Reverend lowered himself into an empty pew. "I'll bless them if you like. What are their names?" he held out his hand so that Hank could point it at the girls.

"That's Mary, That's Chess and that's Rula," Hank moved the Reverends arm towards each of the girls. "I don't what their last names are. It's on their cont... I never thought to ask."

"First names are fine Hank," The Reverend lowered his hand, and cupped his Bible between his hands, the book although he could not see it there more out of habit of having a prop then for use.

Before the Reverend had a chance to speak, Horace raced up into the church. "Hank, they found one of your girls."

"Jenny?" Sadie asked standing up from the floor "Is she Ok?"

"She's still trapped," Horace looked at the ground, like he didn't want to say what was really going on. "She's asking for ya Hank, told her I'd come get ya."

"Go," The Reverend whispered. "Their blessing can wait," he inclined his head in the direction that Hank had moved his arm. "The living needs you more."

* * *

Klara turned her face to wipe her cheek on her shoulder, as she did the tiny flailing movement of the baby caught her attention. They had been working on Michaela for almost half an hour, and James seemed to have stopped the bleeding. The Doctor's demeanour changing from officious to relief as he began to realise that the fight for Michaela's life was beginning to swing in their favour, that she was now closer to life then death.

"James, the baby is still alive," Klara whispered in shock, surprised that the tiny baby girl was still alive.

"We're working on Michaela," he responded gruffly.

"But shouldn't we do something?" Klara questioned, unable to understand why the baby was just being left.

"Klara it won..." James started to explain.

"Survive I get it!" Klara shot at him, lowering her cloth so she could turn and take a proper look at the tiny infant. "But Michaela and Sully wouldn't want her to die by herself. There wouldn't want her to be on her own."

"Klara this is nonsense," James gave an exasperated sigh.

"It's not!" Klara almost shouted at him. "She's their baby, their little girl. They would want to hold her, want to love her while they could," she wiped her eyes, unable to keep her tears at bay.

James sighed "Apologies, you are right." James smiled weakly at her. "When you have been in the profession as long you tend to be jaded when it comes to this situation. Get Sully put him in the recovery room. Let him hold her while she is still with us."

"Thank you," Klara smiled at the male doctor. She grabbed a clean cloth and wiped her hand though she could do nothing about the blood that stained her apron.

Quickly she ran towards the gazette office where she knew the Sully's were, her mind not registering the noises of the rescue operation, her mind only focused on getting to Sully before it was too late. She smiled weakly at Loren, the old man standing guard over the family he loved so much. "I need Sully," Klara requested, smiling in thanks at Loren as he unlocked the door. She took a deep breath and steeled herself. The family turned to her their faces full of expectant hope and fear. "James is still working on Michaela," she found Sully's eyes. "She's doing Ok. I need you do something for me."

"Move her," Sully assumed having carried patients for Michaela on more than one occasion. He rose to his feet his face lightening with relief as he realised his beloved wife was doing OK.

"I'll help," Brian offered.

"No," Klara held out her hand, "Look after your sisters. Sully," Klara led Sully the short way back to the clinic, ushering him towards the recovery room door and not the main door into the clinic.

"Don't you need...?" Sully looked confused; his face fell as Klara shook her head. "The baby."

Klara pushed him gently into the building, her soft touch moving the muscle laden man with ease. She guided him to one of the ground floor recovery rooms, "I'll be back in a second."

Sully sank to the bed his gaze on the doorway as he awaited her return. In less than a minute Klara returned a tiny moving bundle in her arms. Sully stared at the blanket in shock. "It's alive!" His head felt like it had exploded as if in the forty or so minutes since they extracted Michaela from the ruins he had come to terms with the fact that the baby was dead. He hadn't considered that the baby would still be alive.

"She is," Klara whispered.

"It's a girl?" Sully felt the word stick in his throat.

"I thought you would want to hold her, while..." Klara stopped as she softly handed the baby girl to Sully, unable to complete her sentence.

Sully took the tiny weight of his new daughter into his arms, her body lost in the blanket she was nestled in. He knew what Klara had failed to say that he was to hold her while she died. He bit his lip, trying to stop his tears so he could take in his daughter's tiny perfect features. "She's gonna die."

Klara nodded, struggling to keep her composure as she watched the tragic scene in front of her. "I should go help James," she whispered spinning out of the room in her haste to get back to what she could deal with, the lady doctor on the operating table and away from the tiny fragile life that was slowly ebbing away. Away from watching a man cradle his newborn child, his eyes watching her battle for life.

* * *

Hank dropped to his knees where Robert E indicated. They had found Jenny, the young red head still partially trapped beneath the bar, her legs and pelvis beneath the polished wooden bar and the tonnes of wood that pressed down on that. Robert E and his rescue crew had cleared the pieces woods that had fallen around her head but they all knew there was no way they could move the rest of the wood in time. Hank swallowed as he took in the young girl's appearance her face battered and cut. Under the bruises she was pale, like the only blood in her body was where the bruises were. She was struggling for breath, her chest heaving in agonising movement.

"Jen," He sweetly brushed some of her hair away from a cut, "Hey kid."

"Hank," she whimpered her green eyes opening.

"Watcha doing?" Hank inwardly cringed, the words slipping out before he had a chance to censor them, a pitiful attempt at humour, anything for the situation to be somewhat bearable.

Jenny for her part tried to laugh before she crumpled and trembled at the pain the action brought her lungs. "Don't...make...me laugh!"

"It was a bad joke, need to work on your humour if you thought that was funny," Hank gave her his easy smile, trying to pretend that nothing was going on.

"I get paid to laugh at bad jokes," Jenny quipped as she forced herself to smile.

"Nah, not anymore," Hank smiled at her. "Propping up the bar, think you paid off ya contract," he winked at her. "Once we get ya out ta here..."

A fierce crack of wood splitting sounded ominously around the street, the wood heaving and groaning as something snapped within the massive pile. Hank turned to Robert E, the blacksmith's face calculating as he stared at the pile, as if trying to work out what was the best course of action "Can't we get her out?"

Robert E imperceptibly shook his head, Hank nodded, he had known the answer before he had asked, there was too much wood, too much on top of her lower half to remove in the time they had left. "Sade's here too," Hank whispered to the girl, he had had enough, he needed to get away, "I'll let Sade come and talk to ya," he scrambled to his feet.

"No wait," Jenny pleaded. The dying girl fumbled to grab hold of an item alongside her body just out of Hank's view. She pulled the cashbox onto her torso. "I got this," she coughed as she held it out to him. "I figured you'd want it."

Thanks Jen," Hank took the box numbly. "I'll get Sade for ya," he rose from his crouched position and moved away from the wreckage looking like he was just moving out of the cleared space to let Sadie move in to sit with her friend, in reality wanting to get as far away from the wreckage as possible, as far away from the girl who thought that he would want a cashbox more than for her to live.

* * *

Klara pushed open the door to the recovery room that housed Sully. James had given her a break and during it she had run into the Reverend, the blind man going about his business providing comfort and blessing those that had died.

"Sully, I brought..." she froze as Sully looked up at her with pain filled eyes. His blue eyes boring into her like daggers.

"How long?" Sully whispered, his voice was hoarse from the tears he had shed. "How long till she..." he crumpled into tears, his gaze returning back to the tiny mewling baby "I can't keep holding her, waiting for her to die."

Klara shook her head, not knowing what to tell him. "I don't know Sully."

"Sully," The Reverend slipped into the room, he lowered himself to the floor in front of Sully. "You are being everything she needs now," he reached out and touched the crying man on the leg. "We are blessed that she is so strong. A newborn baby brings joy to the world and we are in need of joy."

"I can't hold her," Sully whispered, his body shaking with the force of trying to keep his tears to a minimum. "I can't sit waitin for her to die."

"Don't focus on her dying," The Reverend smiled weakly. "Focus on her now, what's she doing now?"

"She's wet," Sully whispered his paternal instinct coming to the fore.

"Klara would you get a cloth, so that we can clean her?" The Reverend requested, sending the fragile teenager on another task, so she would not have to stand and intrude on Sully's sadness. When he heard the door close the Reverend continued, "Does she have a name?"

Sully shook his head, "We ain't talked about names yet"

"I think you should give her a name," The Reverend pressed.

"Without Michaela?" Sully frowned and moved his eyes onto the Reverend's face.

The Reverend nodded, "We can't keep calling her she and her. I think she would like a name. What do you think Michaela would like?"

Sully shook his head, his brain empty of anything remotely name like, devoid of anything except confusion and pain, suddenly a memory of Michaela floated into his head, a tiny throw away comment she had made when propped up in bed in Boston. "Violet. Caela likes the smell of violets."

"Violet," The Reverend repeated, "Violet Sully."

"Rebecca," Sully added, "after Michaela's sister."

"Violet Rebecca Sully," The Reverend sounded. "That is a good name," he patted Sully's knee. "What does Violet look like?"

"She's so little," Sully whispered as he looked at the his little girl, the tiniest glimmer of pride in his heart as he realised with a name she seemed so much more real to him, like she had a chance. "She's got a tiny little bit of hair on the top of her head."

"She takes after her parents in more ways than one then," The Reverend smiled.

"Howdya mean?" Sully looked up from Violet perfect tiny features.

"She's fighting to stay," The Reverend smiled, "Sully would you like me to find Cloud Dancing? I know you are more at peace with Cheyenne spirits then with God."

"Reverend, I'll take anything from anyone," Sully smiled for the first time since the Nugget had come down, his tiny daughter finally breaking through that hurt and despair he had been feeling to reach the love in his heart. "I just want Michaela to see Violet before." He paused gulping down the words he didn't want to say, "you pray her Ma wakes up before Violet..." Sully turned his face so that the tear drop did not strike Violet. "I want her to see Violet, while Violet is still warm."

* * *

Sadie approached the Church where Hank sat on the step slowly. She felt exhausted and drained. Finally the day was starting to end, the sun dipping low behind the buildings still standing. The afternoon of hell was finally coming to a close, but to be replaced with what? Everything she had owned was now in the ruins of the Gold Nugget, she had no real clothes to speak of, just the robe she wore over her corset and skirt, but she had life. She still had that, which was a lot more than could be said for Chess, Rula, Mary and Jenny. The four girls she had lived and worked with for so many months suddenly gone. She sniffed as she sat down trying to keep her tears at bay. She had never seen anyone die the way Jenny had died, never watched someone struggle for breath as they were slowly crushed. She had seen many a man shot or a girl beaten but never like Jenny had gone. She had never held anyone's hand as they had died either, never felt someone's life leave them, their strength drain away.

"She gone then," Hank muttered. Sadie frowned, the way he had spoken sounding like Jenny had just gotten on the train. She scowled at him. "What's that for?" he hissed at her returning her expression.

"You sound like you don't care," Sadie shot at him.

"Course I care," Hank sat up straighter. He flicked open the lid of the cashbox and pulled out several sheaths of paper "Rula Kaitukin, Mary Biermann, Francesca Schenck, Jennifer Daly," he made to rip the paper but instead pulled out another piece, "Sadie Linwood." He handed Sadie her contract. "Means nothing." he muttered closing the metal box. "She was stupid," he hissed as he stared at Jenny's contract. "Like I'd want this, like this is more important than her breathing," he pushed the cash box off his knee, sending it to the grass where it burst open.

Sadie slid of the step and began scooping up the spilt money. "LEAVE IT!" Hank bellowed.

"No!" Sadie shot back collecting the notes and stuffing it back into the tin. "She died getting this for you, she thought it would be what you want."

"It ain't important," Hank rose and stared down at her.

"It is!" Sadie's voice rose dangerously. "She died to get this. Jenny died, because she thought this would be what you would want."

"I don't want this," Hank kicked at the box. "I didn't ask her to get it. I didn't want her to die. I didn't want any of them to die," his scowl deepened as Sadie continued to pick up the money. "I SAID LEAVE IT!" he reached down grabbing her wrist, pulling her upright, "LEAVE IT!"

"What you gonna do now Hank?" Sadie challenged him flexing her fingers on the hand that protruded from his tight grip. She gasped as he lunged at her. Surprise over taking her as Hank kissed her strongly and passionately.

"Give me that," he ordered grabbing at the piece of paper that bore her contract. Quickly he tore the paper in half, then quarters then eighths. He scattered the paper on the ground. "Stay, Go. It's up to you."

"Why did you do that?" Sadie stared at him bewildered.

Hank stared at her, his head bent low, her long hair hanging like curtains around his angular face, "because I like you. Possibly even love you."

"You possibly love me," Sadie snorted at him.

Hank bit his lip, "I don't know what I feel. Last time I felt like this I ran for my life." He opened and closed his mouth, moving his hands like he was playing with his normally present cigar, his hands at a loss without the familiar cylinder of leaves, "I don't know."

Sadie stared at him for the longest moment, her heart pounding as she tried to process, tried to fathom what was happening. Finally her feet moved without her telling them to. She found herself moving forward reaching for him, pulling him into her arms and kissing him. Kissing him the same passionate way he had kissed her, the same passionate way they had been kissing each other for months when they went to bed together. Only this time it was true and whole, there was no holding back, no hesitance, this time there was no sheet of paper between them, this time it was with full and unadulterated love.

* * *

James paused outside the recovery room door and tiredly rubbed his eyes. He had been working relentlessly for a little under four hours to treat and stabilise Michaela and now he had the task of telling Sully that his wife looked like she was out of the woods. A task that would be joyful was it not for the fact that he was about to announce this to a man who was more than likely still holding his dead child in his arm. James fixed the mask of professionalism onto his face, trying to pretend that this was just a regular patient's family and not that of his friend and colleague. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

"Sully," James smiled as he entered. "Michaela is stable, she's..." he frowned as he took in the sight before him. Sully was indeed still holding his child, but it was alive. He blinked his eyes wondering if he was imagining it, wondering if this was a wishful thought and he was having some kind of episode. He stared down at the infant not believing that he saw the tiny child wriggle in the bundle of blankets. "My God."

"How much longer?" Sully whispered, not moving his eyes from his daughter's face.

"She... She..." James stammered; never in his medical career having encountered a child born so early survive this long after such a traumatic birth. He dropped to his knees and thrust his stethoscope into his ears. He fumbled to push back the blanket to place the bell on the baby's chest to hear her heart beat. The tiny pump pounding away strongly inside her tiny ribcage. "She's..." James shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe it," he slid his arm under the bundle of blanket and tried to lift Violet from Sully's arms.

"What ya doing?" Sully frowned not letting her go.

"She should be dead," James told him. "I've never seen this, she should be dead."

"Ya gonna treat her now," Sully stared at the man incredulous.

James nodded, "I'll do everything I can," he tried again but Sully held firm. "Michaela is stable she's in a recovery room upstairs. Please Sully let me treat her. Let me treat the baby."

"Her name is Violet," Sully told him quietly. He lifted his arms, bringing Violet to his lips, his mouth barely brushing her tiny form but every ounce of his love flowing into her in that briefest of moments. "I love you."

He relinquished his grip on his precious cargo, watching the small doctor rush out with his child, his arms aching with the inactivity and the emptiness of not holding her, but his heart filled with hope, that she might be Ok.

* * *

Klara slumped onto the walk outside the clinic. The cold February air stung her face but she did not mind. In front of her by the light of oil lamps people were still working on the wreckage of the saloon, but the rescue attempt had now turned into one of body recovery. Only one other person other than Michaela, Hank and Sadie had been pulled from the wreckage alive. From her brief trip to the church she knew that there were at least 12 dead but no one for sure knew what the actual total would be. There were a lot of single men in the town, with no one to answer to, so no one was truly sure who was missing or not. Klara's eyes fell on the covered body beneath the wreckage that of one of Hank's girl's who the rescuers had been unable to dig out yet. The body simply covered with a blue blanket from the Mercantile.

Klara wiped her tired teary eyes, her body, now she had stopped finally letting the tension within her spill out.

"Klara?" She looked up as Preston spoke her name, "Are you alright?" he asked as he lowered himself to sit next to her on the walk.

"I..." she struggled to answer. "Why are you here?"

"I came to take James home. I thought he might need a rest," Preston told her quietly as his saw the blanket covered body.

"He's working on the baby," Klara told him softly, sniffing back her tears.

"Ahh," Preston sounded. "Perhaps I can take you to the Chateau, host you in a room, I doubt you will get much rest with all this going on."

"No," Klara shook her head. "I need to be here for Michaela."

"She is lucky to have you while she deals with this horrible trauma." Preston lifted her listless hand, withdrawing his pocket square he licked the fabric and began to wipe a trace of blood from her skin "There," he smiled weakly. "Even if you are staying you should have a rest. Perhaps I can take you to Grace's, she is still open," he offered. "Or I can take you to the Chateau for a meal, we are offering a delightful..." he paused as Klara burst into tears. Nervously Preston wrapped his arms around the young girl, pulling her head onto his chest and stroking her back, "There there," he whispered awkwardly. "Let it out. It's over now."

* * *

Sully looked up as he heard Michaela whimper, "Caela?" he whispered watching her face carefully as she began to register pain, the morphine James had given her wearing off. "Caela?" He frowned as he saw her hand move to touch her aching stomach, her hand hovering over where the incision was. Sully rose from his seat and leant over her, his hand brushing her hair, trying to soothe her as she made tiny movements, the pain dragging her awake. "Caela?"

"Sul..." Michaela mumbled.

"I'm here," Sully whispered. He smiled weakly at her as her eyes fluttered open. "You ok?"

"I'm..." Michaela grimaced as her slight movement caused her pain, "sor... ry."

"Nothing to be sorry for," Sully kissed her gently.

Michaela shuddered, "I lost... our... baby," her voice barely reached Sully's ear. Her face crumpled as she took in the pain in her abdomen, the lack of weight and movement, the horrible painful emptiness.

"You didn't lose her," Sully told her softly, "You didn't lose her."

"Her?" Michaela's eyes opened a fraction.

"James is working on her," Sully kissed her softly. "She's a real little fighter."

"She's not dead!" Michaela whispered, trying to register what he was saying.

Sully smiled at her, his tears rolling down his cheeks, tears that he was uncertain if they were happy or not. "No, she's not," He kissed her softly again, his lips barely touching Michaela just like he had kissed their little girl a few hours ago. "James came to tell me that you were here. He was real shocked took her so that he could help her."

"Is she... by herself?" Michaela whispered, her baby being alive suddenly thrusting her maternal instinct to the fore, making her forget her pain. She tried to sit up, but the stitches in her abdomen pulled and she slumped back against the bed with a yelp of agony.

"Easy," Sully lightly touched her arm, letting her know he was still with her. Trying to keep her safe. "She's not by herself. Klara's with her. She fought real hard for Violet, we owe her. She let me come and hold her when... What?" He frowned at the expression on Michaela's face, a puzzled curious look.

"Violet?"

Sully nodded her head, "The Reverend came to bless her said she'd want a name. It was the first thing that came into my head. Coz you said ya loved violets," Sully squeezed her hand. "If you want we can change it."

Michaela shook her head, "No it's perfect." She smiled, "Does she have... a middle name?"

"Rebecca," Sully brought her hand to his lips, kissing it and then blowing his warm breath onto her cold fingers trying to warm her digits.

"That's a... perfect... name," Michaela panted through her pain. She grimaced as she moved her legs.

"Let me get you something for the pain," Sully kissed her hand again, hating to see her in agony.

"No," Michaela shook her head, "Violet needs... him more," she attempted to smile. "What...does...she look like?"

Sully frowned hating that she was in pain but reluctant to leave her, "She's real little. She looks kinda like Katie."

Michaela smiled as tears began to roll down her face, what should be a happy moment beyond anything she had ever felt. She gripped Sully's hand, squeezing it with all of the little strength she had. She didn't need to say anything else, she knew that her daughter's life still hung by a thread, that the chance of a baby born this early surviving was slim, but it was not impossible. She still had a chance. Violet still had a chance. Michaela found Sully's eyes, neither of them needing to say anything else both of them clinging hold of each other's hand, clinging onto the hope that she would be Ok. That their little girl would be OK. That the tiny fragile baby they had made would survive. Michaela blinked back her tears as Sully kissed her hand again. His soft lips brushing her skin, telling her he loved her, but she could tell his heart and soul was not in it. That his heart and soul was elsewhere, with hers in the examination room, watching over their baby girl, hoping their love would be enough to get her through the night.


	10. Tentahooks

_Luvstoread, Petralucie and Drsully: Thanks guys the following is a Violet epi kind of the third part to the other two thought the story goes on for a while._

_Chacha: You can thank my friend for two chapters so quick she was seriously scary on the end of the phone. The issue with James was an interesting one, when I was doing my research I found that doctors simply didn't have the knowledge, equipment and medicines to deal with prematurity, incubators weren't invented until the late 19__th__ century and then only initially as a human oddity exhibition as it was the only way the designing doctor could get funding. James who is a doctor at the end of his career is from a very different school of thought to we are now. He knew he could help Michaela and that he couldn't help Violet, so he ignored her and focused on what he could do, I always post on Thursday I try to do it before I go to work, so it's still Wednesday in some parts of the world.:)_

_NB made a playlist only a couple songs fallen in love with Ingrid Michaelson go to youtube and use _my_playlists?p=50D9CA10C6AD069A

_Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter. Let me know what you think. Kate x_

Tentahooks

Michaela stirred, the wound in her stomach pulling her awake with the fierce pain that came with surgery. She could feel the heat in her skin that came with her body healing itself, the skin and muscles repairing after they were sliced apart. Her eyes rebelled against the light that was filtering through the curtains. But something was calling to her, coming with the sound of footsteps. She opened her eyes as the door opened. Painfully she turned her head, watching as Klara entered the recovery room, a bundle of blankets in her arm. Michaela's mouth dropped open as she took in the bundle in the young nurse's arms.

"Hi," Klara smiled kindly at her. "I thought you might like to meet your little girl,"

Michaela tried to pull herself into a seated position. She gasped as pain ripped through her, the morphine long worn off.

"Careful," Klara took a step closer, her eyes wide with alarm, yet unable to help with her arms cradling the most precious of cargo.

Michaela took a deep breath and tried again, determinedly pushed her hands against the mattress so that she pushed herself into a half seated position. She slumped back against the head of the bed, her face contorted with pain as she tried to pant her hurt away.

"Are you ok?" Klara asked cautiously.

Michaela nodded, "Yes," nothing was going to prevent her from holding her baby. She held out her arms.

Klara approached her and sat on the bed as gently as she could so that she did not jar Michaela. "Here you are Violet, this is your Mor, I mean your Ma," she handed Michaela the baby.

Michaela stared at the tiny baby nestled in the soft white blanket. The baby was so delicate and fragile looking but just as Sully had told her, Violet looked similar to Katie. Michaela smiled, completely and utterly besotted with the child in her arms. "Hello my darling." Michaela greeted the child, marvelling at the tiny jerky movements the baby was making.

"James says we have to keep her bundled in the blanket," Klara told her to stop Michaela from thinking of peeling back the blanket to take a full look at the baby. "At least until the warming box is ready."

"Warming box?" Michaela glanced up from Violet for the briefest of moments.

"We have to keep her warm. At the moment that's the blanket and someone holding her, when we take the blanket off to change her, she gets so cold so quickly," Klara smiled weakly. "Sully and Robert E are working on it. So that she'll be able to move about and stretch. Work those muscles, so she can get strong," Klara watched the mother and her new child, the feel of the baby in the new mother's arms and her gentle mewling sound bringing down nature's bounty. Klara smiled, "She's having a little trouble sucking, so I've been feeding her with a pipette," at the word feeding Michaela quickly glanced at her chest, her cheeks blooming red as she realised what had happened. "It's ok," Klara patted Michaela's knee, "Violet doesn't like the formula all that much I wondered if you wanted..."

"Of course," Michaela nodded.

Klara rose gingerly from the bed, "I'll go get a dish so that you can..." she paused uncertain of what the correct term to use would be, pretty sure that she shouldn't tell the lady doctor to milk herself. "If you want we could try feeding her properly, we could try that."

"I'd rather wait until I know she has at least had something," Michaela raised her finger and stroked Violet's delicate cheek. "Klara?"

"Yes," Klara stopped by the door.

"Is she really alright?"

"We don't know." Klara admitted softly, "James has never seen this before. He expected her to be dead, but she's not." Klara hugged herself tightly, hardly believing herself that this tiny baby was still alive. "She's really fighting. She's a little miracle."

"She is," Michaela turned her head wiping her cheek on her shoulder. "A wonderful miracle," she looked up. "Klara?" she called the young nurse back. "How little is she? What did she weigh?"

"4 pound 4 ounces," Klara told her with a smile.

"Oh," Michaela studied Violet's face. "You are a very little miracle," with the utmost care she raised her arms and cautiously brushed her lips against Violet's cheek, softly giving her new daughter a welcome kiss. Welcoming her to the world that the baby was fighting so hard to stay a part of.

* * *

Michaela stared through the panel of glass with interest. Sully and Robert E had brought up the warming box a few hours after she had had a chance to meet her little girl. It was a wooden box with a hinged lid at the front. The box housed a bed for Violet over another smaller compartment where hot stones could be placed to keep the part where Violet would lay warm, in turn keeping the baby warm. It had been James's idea to add the glass window so that they could monitor the baby inside, seeing if she needed anything and allowing her parents to watch her. The window for the first time affording them the chance to see what their daughter looked like in her entirety. While Sully had had to leave to go take care of the other children Michaela had remained for the most part stationary, staring from her bed through the portal watching her child's every move. Only moving when she required to relieve herself or to express milk. Michaela had taken it upon herself to express ever few hours just like her feeding pattern with Esmee even though Violet's capacity was so much smaller and the majority of the nourishment was going to waste. She continued to keep the supply there for when she could hold and nurse the baby herself. For when Violet was strong enough. So much of her wanted to climb out of bed and take the baby into her arms, but the almost excruciating agony prevented her. She had stopped accepting medicine in any form as she wanted nothing to taint what she produced for the baby. Michaela shifted slightly, the ache caused by her position reaching the point of becoming unbearable. Ignoring her pain she turned her focus back to Violet, watching through the window with delight as the baby flexed her hands and kicked her legs. The strange jerky movements the most wonderful sight's in the world. From the chime of the clock of the bank Michaela knew it was eight o'clock in the evening, the time when Violet had made the movements within her almost like clockwork. Michaela smiled, wondering at her daughter's excellent time keeping ability. But the joy of watching the movements only made the aching lightness of her abdomen more painful. Michaela knew she would give anything and everything to still be heavy and swollen and struggling to move with the pressure in her pelvis and an aching back, anything for Violet to still be inside her, where she would be so much safer. But there was not enough anything and everything in this world to make that impossibility happen, Violet was here now, fighting each minute of the day that she had been with them. Fighting to stay each second, minute and hour. Each second, minute and hour making her stronger.

* * *

Katie regarded her father seriously as he tucked her in making sure she was nestled in a pocket of warmth. He looked sad, and tired. She frowned, maybe he was missing Mama but surely he should be happy. Happy because Mama was OK just like she'd believed Mama would and she had another little sister. He'd been really happy after Esmee had been born.

"Papa."

"I'm too tired to read you a story Katie," Sully whispered.

Katie shook her head. "Don't want story," she patted the bed indicating for him to sit. Katie frowned again as her Papa hesitated, normally he would sit on the bed in a second. "Papa why are you sad?" she smiled as he sat on the bed.

"I ain't sad."

"Yes you are," Katie looked at him nervously, "But Mama Ok and now we got Vio, Vila."

"Violet," Sully helped her out.

"Vy-let," Katie whispered. "You happy when Esmee born."

"It was different when Esmee was born," Sully rubbed his face, the tiredness and worry and the full assaulting anguish he had felt from the last day hitting him.

"But Mama hurt havin Esmee, and Mama hurt havin Vy-let," Katie pointed out, unable to see the difference into how her two sisters had come into the world.

"I ain't the same Katie."

"It not?" Katie frowned thoroughly confused by the whole situation. She had a little sister and that was a good thing. "But dey boff OK. And dey be home soon."

"No they won't," Sully sighed as he spoke. "Katie," he shifted his position moving closer to her, his large hand lovingly rubbing her arm. "Ya Ma had to have an operation to help Violet be born and she's really sore. We have ta wait for her to get better from the operation before she can come home," he swallowed. "Violet is really little because she came too soon. She has ta sleep in a special box, to keep her warm. I don't know when Violet will come home."

Katie frowned and stared at her Papa uncertain why he was still sad. "But dey still come home," she pointed out. "When Mama better, and Vy-let can be warm," she sighed. "You gotta believe Papa," she smiled as she caught a faint smile on her father's lips, realising it was because she had said the word believe properly and not bewieve like she normally would Katie made an extra effort to say it right again. "I be-lieve that Mama be OK and see was," she smiled at him, softly patting his leg. "I be-lieve dat Vy-let gonna be Ok too."

Sully leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, "I love you Katie girl."

"I Twinkle silly," Katie grinned at him and reached out holding his head to hers.

"Yeah you are," Sully kissed her again. "A beautiful, brilliant Twinkle." He kissed her a third time, "Go to sleep,"

Katie let go of her Pa's head and wriggled in her bed, finding the comfortable spot on her mattress and nestling into it. "Wove you Papa," she whispered, closing her eyes like she had been taught to do when she was waiting for sleep. A smile formed on her lips as she felt her Pa put his hand on her chest making sleep come quickly.

* * *

Katie crept into the clinic, with great trepidation she tiptoed along the upstairs corridor until she heard her Mother. She pushed the door open and smiled. Michaela was sat on the bed, leaning back against the headboard, her eyes fixed firmly on a wooden box at the side of the room.

"Mama," Katie whispered and crept further into the room cautiously approaching the bed. "Hey Mama,"

Michaela stared at her daughter with surprise, "Katie, what are you doing here?"

"Wanted to see you," Katie explained, thinking it would be obvious as she hadn't seen her since Monday and today was Thursday. "You Kay?"

Michaela smiled and held her hand out indicating for Katie to approach the bed. "I'm doing better. Where's your Papa?"

"He helwpin wid da fallen down place," Katie nodded to the window. "So Miss Sintia shop and da library don't fawl down," she nuzzled her cheek against Michaela's hand. "Me and Esmee wiv Anty Dorothee."

"Katie does Dorothy know you're here?" Michaela stared at her little girl, frowning as Katie shook her head. "Katie she'll be worried."  
"I worried about you," Katie reasoned. "She changing Esmee diaper she be ages. It was a huge one!" Katie rolled her eyes dramatically as she announced the state of her sister's ablutions. "I wanted to bring Vy-let a present." Katie pulled out a small package from under her cloak. "I had ta use ya old wrapping paper," Katie admitted.

Michaela took the gift and carefully peeled away the crumpled sheet of paper. She smiled as she lifted the tiny red cape from the paper.

"Papa said dat Vy-let had to be warm," Katie told her, helping Michaela to unfold the cape. "Me n' Gamma maked dis for Flo so she don get cold. But I thinked Vy-let needed it more," Katie sighed. "Coz Flo not real and see is."

"It's a lovely thought," Michaela stroked Katie's hair. "Thank you."

"Welcome," Katie smiled toothily at her. Her smile dropped slightly as she took in the new length of Michaela's hair, while still long, certainly not the waist length tresses Katie had always known. Now coming to a stop mid back, Klara having cut the singed parts away before tidying it up, "Mama your hair gone." Katie told her sadly.

Michaela touched the freshly cut ends of her hair. "Yes it has," she whispered, the loss of her hair though completely inconsequential felt very daunting, like she had lost part of her protection from the world. As if the 'strands of silk' as Sully so often put it had been some kind of armour.

Katie looked nervous as she saw her mother look so forlorn. Frightened by her mother's quiet sad voice. She thought hard of a way to make her Ma smile again, "Mama I...I...I..." she frowned and then the thought struck her of what she could say. "You and Vy-let have same birfday!"

Michaela blinked as she took in the information, for the first time realising what day her little girl had been born on. "Yes we do," her eyes wandered over to the wooden box.

Katie followed her mother's gaze. "Is Vy-let in there?" she trotted across and peered through the glass window. "Oh Mama! She pretty and see's little." She waved through the glass at the baby. "Hi Vy-let I Katie I your big sister," she turned and gave her mother a beaming grin. "Mama, she's brwillant," she scurried back and took Michaela's hand, kissing it softly. "Everything gonna be Ok, I bewieve...be-lieve it." She looked at the window as she heard Dorothy's frantic cry of her name. "Uh oh, I bettah go," she kissed Michaela's hand again. "I love you Mama. Kiss Vy-let for me," she gave Michaela the last of her beaming smiles and ran from the room. Leaving Michaela with the warmth that her little girl provided her, that little twinkle of hope and joy to keep her going and stopping her from giving in to the feeling of despair that threatened to grip her.

* * *

Michaela squeezed Sully's hand tightly as James check her incision. The pain of his gentle inspection hitting her destroyed pain barrier with full force.

"You're doing well my dear," James smiled and set about bandaging her. "The incision is healing nicely and your uterine involution appears on track," he fixed the bandage closed. "You'll be back in your normal dresses in no time." Michaela gave a half smile, fitting into her dresses the furthest thing on her mind. James' smile wavered, "I do believe you would benefit from some gentle exercise."

"When can she come home?" Sully asked.

"I do believe in a few days. Once I take the stitches out," James smiled again.

"That's good," Sully kissed Michaela's hand. "What about Violet?"

James cast a nervous look at the wooden box that housed the baby and then at Michaela. Her face had closed up, passive, showing no pain or anguish, none of her spirit, like she was a mannequin. "Perhaps we should talk outside," James gestured to the doorway.

Sully frowned but glancing at Michaela he could see the reason for the request. "I'll be back in a second," he kissed her hand, his face creased in concern at the passivity of hers.

He followed the doctor out into the hallway. "Why'd ya wanna talk out here?"

James swallowed, "Michaela is fully aware of what I will say."

"And that is?" Sully frowned his nervousness rising.

"Your daughter's prognosis is uncertain," James spoke carefully, when he garnered no response from Sully he continued. "I don't know when she will come home," he took a deep breath "she may never come home."

"But she's doing ok, she's feedin, and Klara said she gained weight, she's starting to suck," Sully protested.

James fiddled nervously with the handle of his medical bag. "The mortality rate for premature infants is very high. I for one have never experienced a child born so early survive this long."

"That just shows she's strong," Sully defended Violet.

"Yes," James agreed quietly, "Her circulatory system is strong, but her lungs are immature andm" he swallowed uncomfortably, "If she does survive there is the high possibility that she may have some sort of infirmity or retardation,"

Sully clenched his jaw, "like what?"

"The possibilities are endless," James coughed, beyond uncomfortable with what he was saying, "We more than likely won't see them until she is older, should she survive. I would anticipate that Violet may require special care, perhaps in a sanatorium,"

Sully took a step back, his body coiled with anger. Not willing to think of anything less than positive towards his new daughter.

James extended his hand, "I am..."

"Sorry," Sully finished, "Lotta people are. Scuse me," he turned away moving back into the recovery room. He raised his eyebrows as he took in Michaela stood unsteadily by Violet's warming box. "Caela what ya doing?"

"James said I should get gently exercise. Walking 8 paces is gentle exercise. I wanted to be near herm" she smiled weakly, her finger stroking the glass panel that allowed her to view her daughter but kept her apart. "You know he's wrong," she looked over her shoulder at Sully.

"About Violet?" Sully stepped over to her and warily wrapped his arms around her.

Michaela sighed with the feeling comfort the action gave her. Before this moment the only actions that had passed between them had been hand holding, soft kisses and hair being brushed from faces. "She won't be infirm, and she won't be retarded," Michaela told him forcefully as she softly rested her cheek on his shoulder. "And she won't die."

Sully kissed her forehead, his lips pressed against her skin, trying to smooth away the wrinkle that had formed because of her pain and worry. He lowered one of his hands, joining hers in stroking the glass that protected their daughter from the outside world. "I know." He tightened his grip with worry as he felt Michaela wobble in his arms. "You Ok."

"Just a little unsteady," Michaela tried to sound confident in her answer.

"Do you want a chair?" Sully asked holding her as tightly as he dared, any tighter and he was scared he would hurt her. "Or do ya want something to eat. You ain't been eatin much."

"I've not been hungry," Michaela told him softly, pain, worry and recovering from the traumatic operation decimating her appetite.

"But ya makin all that milk for Violet." Sully rubbed her arm comfortingly. "that gotta take a lot out of ya."

"I've been drinking plenty of fluids."

Sully sighed. "Speaking of which ain't it about time you did that. She'll be due a feed soon," he kissed her as he formulated a plan to get Michaela to take care of herself. "How bout I get you a chair, so ya can do what ya need to do. And I get you some pie from Grace's, so ya can have a feed at the same time," he smiled as he saw the glimmer of Michaela's playful nature on her face. "What?"

"You seem very determined to feed me," she smiled, "Are you saying I'm too thin?"

Sully chuckled and lowered his hand to rest on her deflated middle. "Nah, I just wanna make sure ya nice and strong. Need ya to be that." He kissed her forehead, "Need help with all these kids ya keep giving me," he frowned as her face fell back into the faint look of sadness. "Hey."

"I won't be able to give you any more," Michaela spoke quietly.

"We knew that when ya had Esmee and we got one more little miracle," he rested his hand on the top of the wooden box. "You've given me more than I ever expected." With his other hand he lightly touched her chin, turning her face towards his. "Ya weren't sure ya would have any babies. Now we got three of our own plus Brian and Colleen and Matthew. We got six wonderful kids, more precious and amazing than anything else on the planet. They are strong coz we made them that way," he kissed her softly on the mouth, a kiss of loving warmth. "Like ya said Violet will get better. Pretty soon she's gonna be rough and tumblin with Esmee, and if she's anything like Katie we're gonna have ta be on our toes," he kissed her again, "we got our family, and pretty soon Violet gonna be home with us."

* * *

"Ha ho," Cloud Dancing greeted Michaela and Sully as he entered the recovery room.

"Ha ho," Sully waved the familiar greeting to his Cheyenne brother. "What brings you here?"

"Other than the desire to see my friends?" Cloud Dancing grinned at him. "Klara wished to attend Church this morning. She wanted for Michaela to have someone with knowledge of medicine in the building should you want support," he smiled at Michaela. "I think perhaps she forgets what a good doctor you are."

Michaela smiled appreciatively, "I think she realises how close to the patient I am," her hand reached and touched the glass between her and Violet.

"She also said that perhaps Sully would like a moment to go freshen up and I could keep Michaela company," Cloud Dancing raised his eyebrow cheekily.

"You sayin I smell," Sully grinned at his friend, his friends light demeanour making him feel instantly more cheery.

Cloud Dancing sniffed the air. "You have smelt fresher. I have prepared a tub for you downstairs."

"You know how to prepare a bath," Sully stared at his friend unbelieving.

Cloud Dancing nodded his head. "I prepare them for Dorothy often," he smiled. "I have not used any of the perfumes she likes though."

"Glad ta hear it," Sully quipped, he glanced at Michaela. "You alright if I go for a bit?" he asked, conscious now that his friend mentioned it, that he smelt less then fresh. He struggled to think the last time he properly washed. With spending his waking moments with Michaela or the kids and keeping track of the house even with Brian's help he was crashing into bed late at night and waking with Esmee early in the morning to begin the process again. For the last week he had not had a moment to himself and while his family loved him he was certain that they would not want to have to smell him. When Michaela gave him an affirmative nod he rose, giving her a soft kiss. "Thanks," he patted Cloud Dancing on the elbow as he left the room.

Michaela smiled at Cloud Dancing before turning back to observe Violet through the glass.

"I understand from Brian that Colleen and Matthew are coming," Cloud Dancing tried to strike up conversation.

"Yes, Sully said, Tuesday I believe," Michaela responded barely turning her head away from the box.

"Klara said you will need these." Cloud Dancing held out the pipette and dish with a confused look on his face.

"Yes," Michaela nodded glancing up at the clock. "It is almost time for her feed."

Cloud Dancing frowned, "you use this to feed the child?"

"Yes," Michaela reached to take the glassware.

"You do not feed the child with your breast," Cloud Dancing looked at her surprised.

Michaela shook her head. "No, Violet is having trouble sucking. She is trying but we feed her like this so she gets enough to eat."

"I see," Cloud Dancing sat on the bed so he could see the baby. "She looks well."

"She does," Michaela smiled proudly. "She's gained 3 ounces."

"She has her father's appetite," Cloud Dancing joked.

Michaela chuckled slightly, "she does," she ran her finger down the glass.

"So she shall be out soon so that you can feed her," Cloud Dancing continued.

Michaela shook her head, "No, she stays in the box."

"You do not hold her?" Cloud Dancing frowned as Michaela looked up at him with alarm. "Are you afraid she will break?" When Michaela didn't respond, he sighed and took the new mother's hand. "She did not break when a building fell on her. Why would she break when her mother touches her?"

Michaela smiled weakly. "I just get nervous. She looks so fragile." She frowned at her admission. "Would you mind", she indicated the dish not wanting to explore her admission.

"Of course," Cloud Dancing rose so that he could give her privacy. "I shall be outside when you are ready."

* * *

"Brian da train is comin!" Katie bounced excitedly up and down as the train rounded the corner.

"Sure is," Brian agreed, he reached for Katie's hand holding her tight so she didn't hurt herself with her excitement. "Hey, can you help me with Esmee, I don't think she likes the noise."

Katie turned surprised by his words and lightly touched Esmee's foot, "it's Ok Esmee, Colleen and Matthew comin," she smiled forcing one from her younger sister. "Dats better." Katie patted Esmee's foot. She peered round Brian as she heard Horace chuckle.

"You sound right grown up Katie," Horace grinned at her as he hung out of the telegraph office window.

Katie planted her hands on her hip and shook her head. "I nearly four, dat grown up. And, I got two little sisters."

Horace smiled indulgently at her, "ya sure do. Say Katie, do you and Esmee want to come play with Samantha on Saturday?"

"Yup," Katie nodded before putting her index finger into her mouth as she thought hard. "If Mama or Papa say yes."

"Tell ya what," Brian ruffled her hair. "How bout as Pa put me in charge I say yes for them."

Katie turned to him open mouthed with excitement, "Really?"

"Sure," Brian nodded, knowing that he was likely to be the one watching the kids at the weekend and it would be nice to have a break. "Thanks Horace."

"No problem. I'll come pick them up on Saturday in the surrey," Horace smiled at the two youngsters. "Say don't Colleen look fine."

Katie's head snapped round at the mention of her older sister. "COLLEEN!" she screamed as she launched herself off the top half of the platform towards her older sister. As she reached the lower half she stopped as she saw Matthew descend from the train as well, "MATTEW!" The little girl's happy cries belying the horrible reason why the older children had travelled so far.

Matthew reached Katie first, scooping her up into his arms and hugging her tightly. "Hey Katie girl." he held her away from him to take a long look at her having not seen her since Esmee's birth nine months ago. He grinned as he took her wrinkled nose of dislike, he chuckled and rubbed his face which had not seen a razor for several days. "Don't like the beard huh?" Katie shook her head. "I'll get a shave as soon as I see Ma, ok?" he smiled as Katie nodded her head. A smile which widened as his younger brother approached, "Hey Brian," he greeted his younger brother by clasping his forearm, a gesture he had learned from Sully. One that was most appropriate considering the precious cargo they each held in their arms.

"Hey Matthew," Brian greeted his brother in relief. He was so pleased that Matthew was here as it meant he had someone to talk to. Normally he would talk to Sully but he quite rightly was busy being with Ma and Violet or Katie and Esmee, or he would talk to Loren, but Loren seemed to be like everyone else almost waiting for the announcement that Violet had died. No one except for Klara and Cloud Dancing seemed to be giving the baby a chance.

Matthew perceived his younger brother's worry and gently touched his curved index finger to Brian's nose, tapping it once in a brotherly gesture of solidarity.

"Brian," Colleen came to join them having helped Andrew from the train. She hugged her brother as best she could without crushing Esmee before lifting the baby from his arms and cuddling her close.

"What happened?" Brian asked as Andrew hobbled over.

"I fell off the train at Omaha," Andrew rolled his eyes. "It's just a sprain nothing serious," he patted Katie awkwardly on the head. "Hello."

"Lo," Katie greeted him with a smile.

"How's Ma?" Colleen asked the question that had clearly been burning to be asked.

Brian shrugged. "I ain't seen her much, only twice, but she should be getting her stitches out tomorrow and then she might be able to come home," he sighed. "I don't think she will though."

"Well let's go see her now," Matthew turned to look over at Horace in the office. "Can you watch our bags Horace?"

"Sure thing Matthew." Horace scurried out the telegraph office, to collect them, "good ta see ya. You too Colleen."

With their bags taken care of, the small party set off down the street towards the clinic, Colleen leading the way, ignoring her husband's hobbling gait in preference for getting to her Mother as quickly as possible.

As she rounded the street corner she came to a stop shocked by the ruins in front of her. A huge gaping hole in the landscape of the town she had grown up in. The stores such as the dressmakers and the library had been saved as had part of the saloon's interior but for the most part it was just gone. In the week since the incident the pile of wood cleared away to leave dead earth and foundation posts sticking impotently out of the ground.

"How many people died?" Matthew asked slowly, tightening his grip on Katie as he stared at the gap where the building should have been.

"Eighteen," Brian muttered quietly drilling his toe into the dirt of the street. "Sixteen in the Nugget and two people who were on the street. About twenty people got hurt, mostly cuts and bruises but a couple broken bones," he swallowed. "Ma was the worst though."

"Did they find out what he was doing?" Matthew asked after the man who had caused the disaster.

Brian shook his head sadly. "No one knows who he was and everything he was doing got destroyed so did the hotel register. Horace sent out wires to the marshals and a whole bunch of sheriffs to see if any of them got records of anyone doing what he was doin in other places. As he's dead they can't ask him." He sighed, "It's almost like this all happened for no reason."

Colleen shook herself and strode towards the clinic door, the rest following her despondently. Colleen was barely halfway up the stairs before Sully came out to meet them, brought out from the recovery room by the sound of numerous feet moving up the staircase. A flicker of relief passed over his face as he saw the older children. "Colleen," he kissed her as she reached the top of the stairs. "Matthew," he clasped the young man's forearm.

"Andrew's hurt his foot," Colleen explained why her husband remained at the foot of the stairs.

"Right," Sully nodded and made the Cheyenne greeting sign at the young doctor at the foot of the stairs. He beamed at his five children before him, happy that they were all together.

"Can we go in?" Matthew asked nodding towards the door.

"I don't know," Sully looked nervously over his shoulder. "Give me a second, I'll check." He disappeared inside the room.

"I was thinking," Colleen spoke to break the silence, "that Andrew and I should stay here at the clinic and you and Brian could stay at the homestead," she looked pointedly at Matthew having recognised Brian's need for companionship, "to look after the animals."

"What about the girls?" Brian asked reaching to stroke Esmee's soft curls.

"Stay here," Katie requested hopefully.

"They can stay at the homestead with us," Matthew placed his hand on Brian's shoulder, knowing that having the children staying in the clinic would be noisy and stressful and that Michaela would need peace and calm to get better.

The conversation froze as Sully opened the door. "She's ready for ya," he stepped back to let the children into the room. Slowly the group filed in all stopping close to the door, each of them feeling like they were intruding.

Michaela looked around as they filed in; she smiled at the sight of her older children, one of her first true smiles stretching across her tired face. Slowly she got up from the chair, her body stiff and painful from having sat still for so long. She hobbled towards them her arms outstretched. The children stepped forward at once so that they were in some sort of group hug, but none of them truly touching their mother as they did not want to hurt her. "Oh it's wonderful to see you all."

"You too," Katie returned smiling at her mother as she clung tightly to Matthew. "Mama, look what Brian teached Esmee," the little girl excitedly continued, despite her normally perceptive nature missing the rather sombre atmosphere that permeated the room through her excitement at seeing her Mother.

"What did Brian teach Esmee?" Michaela played along, the interaction a welcome diversion from the constant worry she felt.

Brian smiled and tickled Esmee. "Who's that?" he pointed at Michaela. "Mah, Mah," he made the shape with his mouth that the baby needed to use. "Go on you can do it."

Esmee tilted her head as if considering his request, watching his mouth as he sounded out what she was to repeat. "Brrrrrrrrrr," Esmee responded before sticking her hand in her mouth.

"Come on Es," Brian pulled her hand out of her mouth, "Come on."

"Mmmmmmmmm eeeeerrrrr," Esmee babbled, "Meerrrr Meeer,"

"Maaa," Brian coached her.

"Maaaa," Esmee repeated, "Maaaa Maa Maa Maa Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma."

"Good job Esmee," Katie clapped her hands delighted. "She saying Ma Mama."

Michaela surreptitiously wiped a tear from her eye. "I heard sweetheart," she stepped closer to Esmee, and leaned into kiss her, ignoring the pain and letting the little girl clasp her face in happiness. "You are clever girl," she kissed the baby. "Thank you," slowly she straightened up feeling the happiest she had in a week.

* * *

Michaela stirred, the noise of Violet crying in her box waking her. She sat slowly and listened, trying to make out what the cry was for, if Violet was hungry or needed to be changed. Michaela frowned as she took in the tone of the cry. A cry of pain, of something being wrong. As quickly as she could Michaela moved to the warming box and peered through the glass. Violet was flailing her arms, her little face screwed up as she cried. Michaela turned to reach for the door to call Klara in to help her, as she moved the crying stopped. Suddenly stopped. Michaela whirled around. Horror coursed through her veins like acid as she watched Violet flail and writhe, her tiny body shaking uncontrollably. A scream tore from her lips as she rushed back to the box that contained her daughter. She flipped open the lid and lifted the baby as the tiny baby fell still. The sounds of Colleen and Andrew racing up the stairs and Klara rushing in from her room meant nothing, her whole world contracted in on the tiny being in her arm as she waited with bated breath for the baby to do something, anything.

* * *

Colleen cuddled Michaela as James finished examining Violet. The little baby was worryingly still, her body drenched in sweat as she fought the infection that seemed to be racing through her tiny body. James lowered his stethoscope with resigned defeat. "I think it's time to face the inevitable."

"Excuse me." Colleen answered for her Mother, she knew perfectly well from the look on the male doctor's face that he was giving up, that he thought the baby was going to die.

James started to speak, "We should let..."

"You haven't tried anything yet," Colleen scowled.

"For good reason," James's voice rose dangerously, he lifted Violet from the bed and held her out to Michaela, "Michaela."

"No." Michaela whispered, refusing to take the baby from him as if it would mean defeat that she too was giving up.

"Michaela you are a talented physician," James reasoned still holding the baby out to her. "You know that there is little..."

"No," Michaela whispered again, her eyes widening by the second as she took in the uncomfortable position that James was holding the baby in. "You have to try."

"Michaela," James stopped as Colleen rose from the bed.

Colleen drew herself up to her full height, the small young woman holding the male doctor's attention. She lifted her arms and took Violet from him, "I believe you heard my mother." She carefully repositioned Violet in the crook of her arm. "Either you stay and help my sister or you leave the premises immediately."

"Your mother still requires..." James tried to reason.

"My husband and I can attend to my Mother, as can Klara," Colleen almost spat at him, her anger rising to make her words taste like venom.

James puffed his chest out trying to make himself larger. "Your husband is..."

"A fully qualified attending physician in a Philadelphia hospital," Colleen took a deep breath. "I appreciate all you have done for my mother and for Violet. I truly do, but I cannot let you just give up on my sister."

James scowled at the young woman and slowly bent down to collect his medical bag. "I believe you have made your point. Oof," he stowed his stethoscope in his bag, clearly bristling with anger. "You should let the infant die..."

"Thank you Doctor Caulfield," Colleen scowled back at him.

"Give the child some dignit..." he paused as Michaela looked round Colleen. He silenced himself as he looked upon her tearful heartbroken face. "Apologies," he whispered bowing his head in shame at reacting in such a way. "I am sorry Michaela," he fixed Colleen with a sincere serious stare. "I wish you and your husband luck."

Colleen watched the small doctor leave before she knelt beside the bed, and carefully handed Violet over to Michaela.

"Colleen," Andrew hobbled into the doorway. "I don't..."

"I know." Colleen answered softly, she knew that Andrew did not know of any medicine that could help the baby. The medicines available for treatment would simply overwhelm her tiny body. "Ma?"

Michaela shook her head as she stared down at Violet watching the little baby as she lay so stilly in her arms. She stroked Violet's listless arm, wanting to keep her safe but knowing there was nothing she could do.

Colleen stood up hugging herself, silently trying to fight her tears knowing her mother needed her to be strong for her. She took a step back away from the bed and turned to Andrew consciously retreating from his arms that she knew would make her collapse and weep when they were placed around her. "See if you can get her temperature down," she whispered as she walked past him.

"Where are you going?" Andrew whispered back.

"To get someone who can help." She smiled weakly at him and rushed to gather her coat.

When she reached the street Colleen was relieved to see the horse that Klara had used to go fetch James was still tethered to the post. As she set about mounting the rather large horse, the sound of her father calling her name made her stop. She slipped her foot out of the stirrup and turned to watched Sully leap down from his horse.

"What's happened, I felt it, something's happened." Sully panted to her, clearly having ridden at full speed to get to the clinic.

Colleen lightly touched his arm, "Violet not's doing to good."

"I should get James," Sully tried to turn but Colleen pulled him back.

"He's been already, he can't do anything." Colleen tightened her grip on his arm.

Sully stared at her with shock, "Where you going then?"

"To get Cloud Dancing," Colleen loosened her grip on his tense arm.

"I'll get him," Sully turned to collect his horse.

"No Sully," Colleen shook her head violently. "You should be here with Ma and Violet. They need you Pa. You need to be here."

* * *

Cloud Dancing appeared through the door of the cabin at the sound of an approaching horse. It was his practise to wake early just before dawn, but this morning he found himself waking earlier than usual, the spirits sending him an uneasy warning of anguish. He watched with trepidation as Colleen pulled the horse she was riding to a halt.

"Cloud Dancing," he could hear the relief in her voice as she rushed towards him. A simple wool coat, thrown on over her nightgown, she had dressed in speed with no thought for her modesty.

"Colleen," he did not waste time for pleasantries just stood waiting for her to announce the problem.

"The baby is really sick," Colleen told him as she rushed to him. "She has an infection of some kind, we, Andrew and I, we don't know what to do. The only medicine's we know of are often fatal in children. I need your help," she looked up at him, her large brown eyes pleading with him. "You helped Ma when she was sick with the Grippe and there was no medicine."

"I will get my things," Cloud Dancing nodded comfortingly at her. He paused before he entered the house and lightly touched the upset young woman's arm "Your sister is strong. She has survived when the male doctor said she should be dead."

"I know," Colleen took a deep breath of the cold air.

He watched the cloud of mist from her breath dissipate, "She is your parents' child."

Colleen nodded, "I know. I just hope that's enough."

* * *

Matthew handed Brian the mug of tea as he sat down silently beside him on the floor. His younger brother had taken up residence in front of the unlit fire in the living room a deep furrow in his brow.

"Somethin is wrong," Brian told him as he cupped the mug in his two hands. "Pa never would have taken off like this is somethin weren't wrong."

"Could be anything." Matthew tried to sooth his little brother.

"Nah," Brian shook his head "It's Violet, Ma is almost better, somethin is wrong with Violet."

Knowing his brother was probably correct Matthew could do nothing but take a long drink from his cup. The two brothers sat in silence for a few minutes each taking long drinks from their stoneware mugs. Neither one wanting to break the silence and talk about what could be happening at the clinic. Finally Matthew broke the silence, "I'm getting a place of my own."

"Yah are?" Brian perked up slightly.

"Yeah," Matthew grinned. "No more boarding house for me, and I'm getting a place with two bedrooms."

"Guess being a lawyer pays good," Brian returned the grin. "Could I come stay?"

Matthew nodded, "Sure! Reckon you'll like Cincinnati, lots going on. You should come after you finish school. I could make ya a man of the world," he playfully ruffled Brian's hair.

"Hey," Brian elbowed him, "leave it," he ducked away from Matthew's hand, rolling onto his knees so that he was knelt opposite his brother. "You seem happy."

"Yeah," Matthew tipped his head to the side with a smile, "I am."

"Coz you're doin somethin ya like," Brian looked at him earnestly.

"Yeah," Matthew nodded again, his expression indicating there was more to say.

Brian grinned, "And… You've met someone!" his grin widened as Matthew shrugged, the confident young man appearing embarrassed, "What she like?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Matthew shrugged. "Hey," he reacted as Brian took a swipe at his knee. "I'm taking it slow alright. I don't need to be rushing into things. I wanna wait before I tell Dr Mike make sure it's right n'all."

"Why wouldn't it be right?" Brian set his mug on the ground.

"Ya know coz a Emma," Matthew sighed.

"Right," Brian responded as if he truly understood. He frowned as the atmosphere dipped again. "How do'ya think Ma'll be. You know if Violet…" he paused not wanting to say the word. "I mean she was real real upset after she had that miscarriage, and that weren't…" he stopped frustrated with himself for not articulating himself correctly.

"Brian, Violet will be ok," Matthew touched his brother's arm. "Dr Mike and Sully are the two strongest people I know. Any baby of theirs is gonna be fine, will fight tooth and nail ta get through anything."

"Ya sure?" Brian asked him uncertainly, his face dropped suddenly, tears pouring down his face.

"Hey come here," Matthew reached out to his brother. "Come here," he pulled Brian in tight, hugging his younger brother as the teenager cried out his bottled up emotions from the last ten days.

* * *

Cloud Dancing peeled the blanket away from Violet, her little body drenched as she fought the infection within her. He frowned and the turned away from the baby concentrating on making a ring of pebbles in the space on the floor. Next he took a dish and set it on the floor in the centre of ring. He systematically crushed bark and herbs together before he carefully lit the small bundle. As he rose Colleen entered the room carrying a steaming cup of bitter smelling liquid.

"Thank you," Cloud Dancing took the cup from her and handed it to Sully. "The child will need to drink this. No," he pulled Sully's hand as Sully reached to get the feeding pipette, "Do not use that." He pulled out a thin cylinder of wood. "Dip this in and then let her suck from it."

Sully nodded weakly and moved to stand where Cloud Dancing indicated. The Medicine Man moved swiftly, he lifted the naked baby from the bed and then inclined his head to Michaela telling her she too was required for the ceremony. Cloud Dancing handed the nervous mother her child and took her shoulder guiding her to stand inside the circle. Michaela appropriately positioned he turned back to Sully, "Michaela must also drink."

His last instruction given Cloud Dancing began the ceremony, first blessing the baby with his medicine feathers and then beginning the sacred chant, his voice reaching out to the Great Spirits asking for their help to bring the child back from the brink.

Sully listened to his friend's mournful sounding song, knowing the words would help even though he did not know the true meaning. He understood the power of them, and more importantly he had seen them work before when Michaela had been in the clutches of the Grippe. Cloud Dancing paused in his song to indicate to Sully that he should make Violet and Michaela drink. Sully dipped the cylinder of wood into the bitter liquid and brought it to Violet's mouth. He tickled her lip enticing her to suck. Violet did so twice before releasing the cylinder with a wail as she found she did not like the taste. Next Sully brought the cup to Michaela's lips holding it so that she could take a gulp of the bitter brew.

Seeing that the drink had been consumed Cloud Dancing began to sing again, the song reaching it crescendo, infiltrating their minds. As he finished Cloud Dancing knelt to the ground dropping something into the fire, making the fire flash bluey green.

Sully met the Indian's gaze, silently asking his brother how Violet would do. If she would be OK?

"Now, I must speak with Michaela," Cloud Dancing told his friend as he doused the fire. "The final part of the healing must be between mother and child."

"Can't I do anything?" Sully asked feeling helpless.

"Yes," Cloud Dancing reached into his buckskin bag and handing it to Sully, "You must make more tea."

* * *

Sully stirred as he felt Michaela leave the bed. The sound of Violet softly crying in her warming box calling to him, but he felt like his sleep was too heavy, like the healing and the words that Cloud Dancing had sung had allowed him to fall into the part of sleep that allowed him to relax. For the first time since Michaela's birthday 12 days ago getting proper sleep. He was tempted to roll over to take some of the warmth that Michaela had left on the recovery room mattress, to let her scent lull him back into his much needed slumber. He refused the offer of temptation and peeled open his blue eyes. The ceiling swam slightly as the blue pools fell into focus, adjusting to the gloom of the night of one of the longest days of his life. Slowly he rolled himself up to rest on his elbows, so that he could watch Michaela and her interaction with the baby. Michaela moved with a new confidence carefully lifting Violet from the box and taking her to sit with her in the chair, where only hours before she had been almost too frightened to touch Violet. Sully smiled; pleased that the ceremony had had some benefit and had given Michaela back her confidence as a mother. Though he knew that Violet was getting better as her fever had broken he couldn't quite bring himself to believe that they were in the clear. That their little girl would be completely better. He shook himself, trying to shake the negativity from his mind, which so easily slipped in when he let his guard down. His movement caused Michaela to look up, a gentle relaxed smile on her face. Sully smiled back and opened his mouth to speak; his lips froze as the formed the shape needed to say her name. His lips freezing as he pursed them ready to say the M that started her wondrous name. Every part of his being frozen as he took in what his wife was now doing. Slowly his lips reawakened so that he could pull them back into a wide smile. The smile not enough to express the joy he got from watching Michaela for the first time nurse the baby. He rose from his position on the bed and smoothly crossed to her, his feet treading carefully so that he did not startle Violet and interrupt her. He brushed his finger along Michaela's cheekbone, the apples of her cheeks rosy pink with the pleasure of the natural event occurring at her bosom. The two parents remained silent as the baby fed. The amazed silence lasted only a minute, before the little girl had taken her fill, her tiny tummy not able to hold any more, despite her mother having more to give her. Michaela raised Violet to her shoulder and delicately patted her on the back to wind her.

"Can you hand me the blanket," Michaela requested as she held the baby still. Sully did as she asked quickly retrieving the soft white blanket that Elizabeth had knitted for Katie and laid it across Michaela's torso and Violet's body. "Thank you," she smiled contentedly at him.

"Was that what Cloud Dancing told ya to do?" Sully whispered, his hand coming up to replace hers on the back of their daughter's head.

"Yes," Michaela smiled and rested her hand on his, "and why I must also drink the tea."

"Ya milk?" Sully guessed.

"Yes," Michaela nodded. "So she can get the medicine even though she despises the taste. There is no damage to me by drinking the tea, but enormous benefit to her."

"So she's gonna be fine?" he frowned as he watched Michaela's happiness slip away.

"I hope so," her voice was quiet and Sully could see her rub the baby's back beneath the blanket.

"One day at a time huh?" Sully grinned at her hoping to buoy her up again, hoping to find the words that would replace the happiness she just felt.

"Yes," She sighed and lifted Violet from her shoulder, positioning the baby in the crook of her arm, paying careful attention to the blanket's placement. "Sully, I'd like to take her home."

"She up ta that?" Sully asked nervously as he peered down at Violet, her little form lost in the big white blanket.

"I think so."

"Are you up to it?" Sully asked Michaela gently stroking her knee, "With Katie and Esmee around as well."

"I want to take her home Sully," Michaela asserted, "I need to take her home."

"Need ta?"

"I believe she's getting better," Michaela spoke cautiously, "I truly do..." she paused.

"But?" Sully interjected steering the conversation, not wanting Michaela to get bogged down in her thoughts and upset herself.

"I want her to come home. I want her to be in the home her father made for her and her family. I want her to see it and feel it and live in it," Michaela reeled off quickly, her eyes staying firmly fixed on Violet's face and flexing hand. "Just in case."

"In case she don't get better," Sully breathed slowly. "You were so positive before, after what James said about her not..."

"That was before she had the seizure," Michaela butted in. "It was so frightening Sully."

"But it could be a onetime thing," Sully stroked her cheek. "That's what Andrew said, a onetime thing, she just got too hot. She gets too cold and she gets too hot, can't regulate her temperature. But it will get better as she gets bigger."

"I know," Michaela let her head rest heavily on his hand. "I know."

"Soon Katie'll be thinking Violet's eating you just like she did with Esmee," Sully tried to inject levity into the conversation.

"She will," Michaela agreed with a faint smile. "And I won't ever have to be so big and cumbersome again," her smile widened at the thought.

"I quite liked ya big and cumbersome," Sully grinned cheekily at her.

"Because you got to take care of me," Michaela guessed.

Sully nodded, "Yeah and there is something about seeing the woman ya love carrying your child inside her. It's very powerful."

"Powerful?" Michaela queried as she looked down at Violet the baby making a soft grunty squeak.

"Yeah," Sully smiled as he moved his hand to support Violet's head. "Seeing them move and knowing that you created that and knowing that every day brings you closer to meeting the person that you would die a hundred times over."

"I felt that too," Michaela grinned at him.

"And look what we made," Sully nodded down at Violet.

"Are you upset she's a girl?" Michaela asked tentatively.

Sully shook his head, "Why would I be upset about that! I got another little girl who's gonna wrap me round her little finger," he touched Violet's hand. "Already has. Besides you already given me two sons."

"Brian and Matthew?"

"You got any other kids I don't know about?" Sully quipped cheerfully at her. "Yeah Brian and Matthew, Specially Brian," he leant forward and kissed Michaela. "You given me more than I ever could have hoped for."

"So have you," Michaela returned his kiss.

"So don't go fretting about silly things like that." He straightened up, his knees clicked, "I'm getting old."

Michaela raised an eyebrow, "If you're old what does that make me?"

"My beautiful stunning wife," Sully leaned down to kiss her strongly on the lips. He pulled back letting Michaela get her breath and turned his attention down to Violet, her eyes peeking open as if she was spying on her parents, "What'ya think Violet, ya think ya Ma is beautiful and stunning?"

Violet squirmed slightly, her head moving almost as if she was nodding. "See," Sully claimed victory, "Ya daughter agrees with me."

Michaela laughed slightly, "she has nothing to compare me too."

Sully kissed her. "Don't even try it," he turned his attention back to the baby. "As a present for agreeing with me, I reckon you should come home."

Michaela made a noise of delight as Violet gave the expression of smiling even though both parents could hear the expression was from gas. "I think she likes that idea."

"I do too," Sully lifted Violet from her arms into his, "I love the idea of all my family together."


	11. Taking the plunge

_Thanks maryelaine32 and Jazphace I hope you enjoy this chapter as much_

_Wedding vows from http:/ 2. com/Religious_Ceremonies/ ceremony%20sample% _

_Wedding Vows I hear you say? Read on._

_Let me know what you think? _

_Kate x_

Taking the plunge

Klara groaned as the sound of the train whistle woke her abruptly. It had been the same for yesterday morning. The 9am train sounding its approach acting as an alarm. And it took the train to wake her up. With Michaela and the baby now home Klara had found that she was the most tired she had ever been in her life. When she'd fallen into her bed on Monday evening she had had her first proper night sleep since the Nugget collapsed and yesterday she had been more exhausted then when she not slept, almost like her body wanted her to stop; Though the chance of that was to be nonexistent as she now worked fulltime at the Chateau until Michaela returned to work. She pushed herself up groaning with the exertion and the pain her body issued to stop her moving. As she stood Klara noted that she had not moved one iota in her sleep, her body so exhausted that it had not moved an inch. Only the fact the covers were pushed back where she had rose would indicate that anyone had slept there. Klara repositioned the bedcovers to their correct position and busied herself getting ready for the day. She had only 15 minutes to get to the train station to get the Chateau carriage or she would have to rent a horse from Robert E, something which the small stipend she was paid would not cover more than once a pay period. With her late hour of rising she would have no time to get anything to eat not that it really mattered as there was always food available at the Chateau. She sighed as she reached for her brush, pulling the bristles through her blonde wavy hair. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Matthew held hold of Katie's hand tightly, the little girl effervescent with excitement with having Dr Mike and Violet at home and now her Grandma was about to get off the train.

"You tink Gamma'll like Vy-let?" the little girl asked as she bounced from one foot to the other.

"Definitely," Matthew assured her.

Katie looked up at him, "Sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure," Matthew picked her up. "Why? You not sure?"

"Coz she won't be able ta hold her, coz Vy-let in da box a lot," Katie explained, turning her head to scan the train for any signs of her Grandma.

"I'm sure your Ma will let her hold her," Matthew bounced her trying to get her to smile.

Katie frowned, "I not 'lowed."

"That's coz Violet's real delicate and you're only used to Esmee and she can take anything." Matthew tried to explain.

"I not hurt her!" Katie looked shocked at his suggestion.

"Ya might not mean to, but while she's so little your Ma and Sully are being real careful with her," Matthew tried to explain to the little girl.

"Mattew, dere's Gamma," Katie pointed, her exuberance slightly dimmed by their exchange.

Matthew sighed, knowing he had upset his little sister, but not really sure how he could fix it. He moved towards Elizabeth hoping that her Grandma would be able to pick up Katie's mood.

"Matthew," Elizabeth greeted him as they approached. "Oh Katie, what a sad face."

"Hey Gamma," Katie greeted her with a small smile.

Elizabeth held out her arms to Matthew indicating she wanted to hold Katie. Matthew looked unsure but did as requested handing the little girl over. Elizabeth held Katie for a brief moment before lowering her to the ground. "Are you upset about your sister?" Elizabeth guessed.

"Not hold her," Katie sniffed slightly.

Elizabeth smiled. "There will be plenty of time for that."

"Really?" Katie looked at her uncertain.

"Really," Elizabeth kissed Katie gently. As she straightened she touched the emerald chip on Katie's chest, "What a lovely necklace, where ever did you get it?"

Katie looked down and then back at her Grandma with a look of confusion, "You gived it to me Gamma."

"I know," Elizabeth smiled widely at her, "and I must say it looks very lovely, it suits you."

Katie's chest puffed out with pride "Tanks! Mama let me wear it on Sunday for Turch and on specal days."

"And today is a special day?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Yep," Katie grinned, "You here."

"Why thank you." Elizabeth held her hand out to Katie, "Will you walk me to the clinic?"

"Yep," Katie nodded.

Matthew stepped forward, "I'll get ya bags and bring them round."

"Thank you Matthew," Elizabeth smiled. Together the grandmother and granddaughter carefully made their way over the train tracks. Katie clung to her Grandma's hand as they started to walk slowly down the street the little girl slowing her usual speedy pace for her Grandma's more gentile speed of walking. Elizabeth squeezed Katie's hand getting the little girl to look up at her, "Katie, are you alright?"

Katie nodded, then slowly shook her head, "I don't like dis bit, it look wrong."

"Look wrong?" Elizabeth didn't follow.

They rounded the corner and Katie came to a stop and pointed at the space where the Nugget had been. "It's all gone," Katie shuddered slightly. "And it where Mama got hurt."

Elizabeth clutched Katie's hand tightly, staring at the street, strangely eerie in its emptiness, the ground gouged and damaged. She echoed her granddaughter's action, shuddering as she remembered the size of the building, the amount of wood it had been constructed of, and her beloved Michaela trapped in the middle of it. "Goodness," She clung even tighter to Katie's hand, horrified by the scene before her and the trauma Michaela had had to go through. "No wonder Violet came early. My poor poor Michaela."

"Gamma?" Katie looked up at Elizabeth, "Vy-let middle name webecca aftah anty webecca."

"I know," Elizabeth smiled, one of the few good things that had come out of the news that the baby had arrived so early was the look of joy on Rebecca's face when she realised she had been honoured by her sister.

"I got your name as my middle name. I like it," Katie muttered. "But I call you Gamma, like Gamma better."

"I like Gamma better too," Elizabeth jiggled Katie's arm playfully, "And you know you are the only one of my grandchildren you calls me it."

"I is?" Katie raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You are," Elizabeth confirmed. "All of the others call me Grandma, or Grandmother."

"I fink that Esmee call it you too," Katie asserted, "I tell her." She skipped alongside Elizabeth as they moved towards the clinic. "See say Ma to Mama," Katie grinned, "Mama smiled, she like da cape too."

"The cape?" Elizabeth didn't follow as they stepped up to enter the building.

"Da one we made Flo," Katie reminded her. "I gived it to Mama for Vy-let coz she need ta be warm, and Flo not real weally."

"You know Katie," Elizabeth paused at the door and held out her hand to take Katie's other hand, "You are a very thoughtful brave little girl."

"Tanks," Katie smiled. "You wanna see Vy-let?"

"I do,"

"Mattew better hurry up wiv the wagon den," Katie sighed dramatically. "He's takin ages!"

* * *

Sadie stirred, the early March air nibbling its way through the blanket, and up through the mattress and in through the canvas that made one of the walls. She pulled the covers up to her neck and pulled her legs up to her chest trying to warm up. She had never thought she would miss 4 walls, 2 were definitely not up to scratch, canvas an appalling substitute for wood. Sadie rubbed her cold feet before sighing in resignation knowing she would have to get up get dressed and eat and drink something warm before she felt better. She sat up and stared at Hank as he sat hunched over the remains of a table. She got up wrapping the blanket around her shoulders.

"Do ya want ta go out to the hot springs today? We could warm up," Sadie asked alerting Hank to the fact she was awake.

"I'm busy,"

Sadie frowned as he didn't even look up from whatever he was doing. "Not even if we went and had some fun," she fluttered her eyelashes and let the blanket slip to reveal the top of her breasts.

"Don't do that," Hank hissed still not really looking at her.

Sadie snorted, "That's how I make my livin."

"Ain't how you make it now," Hank muttered, lifting a piece of wood and using it as a ruler.

"It's ain't huh?" Sadie sniped.

"Nope," Hank remained fixed on the piece of paper he was working on.

"Why coz I'm your girl?" Sadie purred sarcastically.

Hank flicked his eyes over her. "You see any place you can entertain customers? Less it's in our bed. Sides tore up ya contract."

"I gotta do something," Sadie slumped onto one of the rescued chairs. "This is driving me insane."

"Working on it," Hank muttered as he drew something on the large sheet of paper.

"What are you doing anyway?" Sadie hissed, frustrated that he was not paying her any real attention, "Hank would ya look at me?"

Reluctantly Hank lifted his head to stare at her, his cigar hanging from his mouth, he exhaled smoke out of his nose, the white smoke pouring and whirling around his face.

"What are you doing?" Sadie repeated, this time feeling very self conscious in the way he was staring at her. That look of displeasure, the look that came before the bark. The bark which hurt so much more than his bite, because he never used his bite.

"Drawing plans," Hank growled and twisted his hand to turn the paper round, his narrowed eyes never once leaving her face.

Sadie peered down at the large sheet of white paper, a half finished set of plans. "You're gonna build something else!"

"Course, own the land don't I," Hank muttered her moved his hand to twist the paper back.

Sadie's finger landed on a small collection of rooms. "Another brothel!"

"It..." Hank tried to speak.

"Jenny, Chess and the others ain't even cold in their graves and you're already planning their replacements," Sadie spat, she whirled round to grab her clothes.

"Sadie it ain't..." Hank rose trying to calm her.

"You don't even care," Sadie dropped the blanket and reached for the blouse Cynthia had given her as part of a care package. She threw the blouse on and grabbed the green skirt pulling it on without a petticoat. "You don't care that their dead!" Sadie shoved her feet into her boots.

"Where ya goin?" Hank spoke having remained silent while she dressed.

"Away from here!" Sadie hissed, she grabbed her shawl and pushed her way through the 'door' in the canvas walls.

"Sade," Hank called after her. "Come back," he followed her out of the shack they called home.

Sadie had paused to do her buttons of her blouse up, "Sade."

"Leave me alone Hank!" Sadie hissed at him, she started to move away, clinging to the edges of her still open blouse to keep them closed.

"Sadie, it ain..." Hank followed after her for a few paces.

"Save it Hank!" Sadie called back as she stomped away.

"Well Fine!" Hank yelled after her, he turned and clocked that several of the older ladies of the town where watching him. "What ya looking at! Show's over," he hissed at them turning to re-enter the shelter. "Go gawk at someone else."

* * *

Matthew helped Elizabeth down from the wagon. "I'll just go put the wagon away," he told the older woman. "Katie girl you take your grandma inside."

"Yep," Katie smiled and held out her hand to Elizabeth to lead her up the steps.

"Thank you Katie but I will need to hold onto the banister and my skirt," Elizabeth smiled kindly at her. "Would you get the door for me?"

"Kay," Katie bounded up the stairs and waited. She watched Elizabeth climb the stairs with interest. "Gamma when I gotta wear long dresses?" She looked down at her blue dress that fell to just below her knee.

Elizabeth reached the top of the stairs and smiled, "Not for a while yet my dear."

"Good," Katie breathed a sigh of relief, "Get in da way of running about!"

"It does," Elizabeth agreed with a smile.

"You ready for me to open da door?" Katie asked as she reached hold of the door handle. With a nod from her Grandma she twisted the door handle and pushed open the door. "GAMMA HERE!" she announced as she rushed in. Katie came to a dead stop as she saw who Colleen was holding. "Vy-let!" she whispered in awe, her youngest sister having been mostly in her parent's bedroom.

"Well we arrived at an opportune time," Elizabeth closed the door quickly. She smiled as the family began assembling around to meet her. "Where's Michaela?"

"She's taking a nap," Sully told her as he nodded a greeting. "Violet was fussing so we brought her down to let Michaela have a rest."

"Of course," Elizabeth walked forward slowly; staring at the tiny baby nestled in Colleen's arms. "May I touch her?" Elizabeth asked Sully her eyes filled with apprehension not knowing if it was safe for her to do so.

"Stroke her hand," Sully told the nervous grandmother. "She likes that."

Elizabeth reached her hand out and pressed her index finger into Violet's palm, she smiled as the baby's hand reflexly closed around her finger. Softly Elizabeth stroked the back of Violet's hand, her movement feather light as she was conscious of the baby's delicate skin. "She's beautiful!"

"Yeah," Sully grinned and moved in closer so that he could take the baby from Colleen. "Doing real good too."

"She's a good weight," Colleen added, "She's gaining well. She's still really small, but if she was born at her proper time she would have been an excellent weight."

"That's good," Elizabeth breathe a sigh of relief. "And will there be untoward complications resulting from her early birth?

Sully's face dropped and he brought all his attention onto the baby. The room was quiet no one wanting to answer the question that was burnt into the minds of the family. Finally Andrew spoke, "We won't be able to tell until she is older. But for now Violet is doing very well."

"Well," Elizabeth spoke trying to change the subject but not knowing what to change it to as the new baby was quite clearly the main focus of the household. A scraping noise drew her attention and she turned to watch Katie haul Esmee out of the playpen. She watched open mouthed as Katie staggered over to her and lowered Esmee to the floor, the baby swaying unsteadily on her feet before collapsing onto her bottom with a chuckle after a few seconds.

"Almost Es," Brian rescued his sister from the floor. "Getting there," he kissed the baby on her cheek "Look, it's Grandma," he pointed at Elizabeth, "Grandma."

"Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma," Esmee babbled showing off her new trick which never failed to get her a tickle, or hug, or kiss.

"Not Mama," Katie tugged on Esmee's foot, she scrambled up onto the chair so that she was level with Esmee, "Gamma Gam Ma, Gam ma, Gam ma."

Esmee narrowed her eyes as she thought very hard about what was being repeated to her, "am ma" she sounded.

Katie applauded happily, "Gam ma."

"Am Ma," Esmee attempted to repeat it.

"She nearly sayed it," Katie grinned at her little sister. "You clever Esmee."

Sully grinned, "Sure are, just gotta work on you saying Pa now."

Esmee looked at her father her face looking like she was processing what he was saying, "Ba."

"Pa Pa," Brian sounded for her, "Parrr, Paarr."

"Ba p," Esmee tried.

"Almost," Brian bounced her, "Pa Pa."

"Pwa Pra," Esmee tried.

"Almost Dancer," Sully leaned in and kissed her dark curly hair. He straightened up quickly as Violet protested to being shifted with a squeak. Esmee squeaked as well, almost as if she was responding back at her little sister in annoyance of having her kiss cut short. "Think it might be nap time," Sully stroked Esmee's chubby cheek.

"May I put her down?" Elizabeth requested.

"Sure," Brian handed the baby over without waiting for his father's response, "Esmee's room is Colleen's old room."

"You have your own room!" Elizabeth spoke to the older baby in a sing song voice, "How lucky you are."

"Papa I have nap?" Katie asked as she slipped down from the chair.

"Ya tired?" Sully looked at Katie surprised, the little girl usually only having a very brief nap in the afternoon.

"Want Gamma put me down," Katie tipped her head sideways and drilled her toe into the floor almost embarrassed by her request.

"Would you like me to read you a story Katie?" Elizabeth asked. "In lieu of a nap."

"What loo?" Katie frowned at the unusual word.

"Instead," Elizabeth amended, "Instead of a nap."

"Kay!" Katie grinned exuberantly. "I choose a stowy now so you can put Esmee ta bed," she scurried off towards the book case and began looking at the books, pretending to look through all of Michaela's medical books even though there was only a few books which were actually hers.

Elizabeth smiled at the little girl and then at her other granddaughter in her arms. "Three beautiful girls," she whispered to the baby as she stroked Esmee's downy hair. "I am a very lucky Grandma." She walked towards the stairs pausing next to Sully, "Thank you Sully." They nodded to each other both of them knowing what Elizabeth was saying thank you for, as Sully knew he too was thankful to the older woman as she had been the one that made his Michaela who she was, she had as well as literally made Michaela, moulded Michaela into the woman he loved, which meant he had the three beautiful girls and the other three kids, which meant he had his family and his home. And Elizabeth had the grandchildren that she never imagined she would have from her scholarly daughter. That through their mutual love of Michaela they both been given what they craved the most, a family who they loved and treasured who in return did the same.

* * *

Preston frowned as he caught the tail end of James' clipped speech, "...me Dr Caulfield." He smiled at his housemate, giving him the gentle nod they often shared and waited for him to pass. When James had passed through the lobby towards the dining room to get his mid morning drink Preston slipped out from behind the desk and exited the front door of the Chateau, immediately he turned left and as expected he found Klara sat on the bench outside the clinic. She was staring into the steam that rose from the hot springs, her deep blue eyes watching the wisps reach up into the early spring air. Her dark blonde hair was pulled back by a blue ribbon into a low ponytail, a wavy tendril falling out of her face. She was chewing nervously on her right thumb nail her left arm wrapped round her to ward off the slight chill.

"Klara," Preston spoke quietly as he approached her. She turned and looked at him alarmed and lowered her hand from her mouth. "Good morning," Preston completed his greeting.

"Good morning," Klara repeated back to him.

"Is everything alright?" Preston asked tentatively. She nodded almost automatically, a second too fast for it to be truthful. "Everything is alright with James then?" Preston led the conversation.

Klara sighed, "I think he is angry with me for what I did with the baby, it's almost like he wants to prove he's the doctor and I'm just the nurse."

"Nurses are very important," Preston smiled. "May I sit?" Klara nodded Preston sat beside her, "I remember when I was a little boy and had my tonsils out, the nurses where the ones that looked after me for the duration of my stay. They made the day go faster!" Klara smiled slightly her arm loosening around her torso. "Klara, I was wondering, if you would permit me to purchase you some dresses?" Preston spoke softly.

"What? Why?" Klara looked alarmed, her hands falling on her black skirt beneath her white apron subconsciously.

"A uniform," Preston clarified. "So you don't have to ruin your own clothes, especially as I know some of the... um... fluids you deal with are difficult to get out of clothing. Most nurses in hospitals wear a uniform."

"I don't work in a hospital," Klara pointed out. "I ain't really a proper nurse."

"You're training," Preston qualified for her. "You shall be a proper nurse in time. So may I?"

"May you what?" Klara frowned feeling rather bamboozled by the two conversations she had had in the past few minutes.

"Purchase you a uniform, I will instruct Mrs Matheson on the design you will simply need to be measured," Preston explained.

"Ok," Klara whispered.

"Excellent," Preston rose to his feet and tugged on his waistcoat to straighten it. "Would you like to have lunch with me today?"

"Pardon?" Klara looked up at him surprised.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" Preston repeated slowly. "I mean if you don't already have plans."

"I don't have any plans." Klara smiled, both her arms falling to her side and resting lightly on the bench, Preston succeeding in relaxing her completely.

"Excellent. I shall see you at 12.30." he gave her his widest smile and turned to leave. Just before he entered the hotel he turned back to look at her. "Oh and Klara, don't worry about James. He's a big boy, well I mean." he smiled as Klara giggled at the unintentional remark relating to James' diminutive stature. "Forgive me that was not what I meant."

"I understand what you meant, and I hope so too," Klara stood up. "Otherwise this will be a long 2 months."

"2 months?" Preston frowned.

"That's how long Michaela will be off for. She will be returning back to work at her clinic at the beginning of May. Technically she is my employer," Klara smiled at her words, clearly looking forward to going back to work with Michaela.

"Oh," Preston tried to smile but he didn't seem to be able to, like his brain was telling him not to, "Of course she is." He cleared his throat. "Well I shall see you at lunchtime," he nodded his head and moved into the building, feeling strangely deflated by the finish of their conversation.

* * *

Michaela looked up from the warming box at the soft knock on the door. "Come in," she smiled as her mother walked in. "Mother," she rose awkwardly from the chair, wincing slightly as she did, her hand moving round to brace her healing incision.

"Michaela," Elizabeth crossed the room quickly to help her stand.

"No Mother I'm fine," Michaela asserted, she exhaled slowly, breathing through her soreness. "Sully said you put Esmee down and were reading Katie a story."

"Yes Esmee fell asleep almost instantly after a little cuddle as did her sister, I barely got through 2 pages of Little Women before she fell asleep," Elizabeth smiled.

"It is a little old for her," Michaela smiled, "and I think she's going through another growth spurt, every time I see her she is a little bit taller, it makes her quite sleepy." Elizabeth frowned slightly, Michaela catching what the frown was for, "Now that I'm home I see her often, I'm not neglecting her or Esmee or Brian."

"I wasn't suggesting you were," Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. She turned her head to look at the warming box. "What is this exactly?" she touched the box, her head craned to see Violet within.

"Violet has trouble with regulating her temperature, this helps to keep her at a constant temperature," Michaela explained. "But she is getting better so she is out of it more."

"That's excellent," Elizabeth gave a sigh of relief. "And what about you?"

"I'm fine," Michaela waved her hand dismissively, Violet letting out a little cry which Michaela knew meant she was hungry.

"Michaela Anne Quinn," Elizabeth paused as Michaela looked at her questioningly, "Sully," Elizabeth finished stating her daughter's name giving Michaela a pointed look. "You are not fine, and you do not need to lie about it. You are tired, you are in pain. You do not have to be brave Michaela."

"I'm not being brave. I am getting as much rest as I can. Sully has been fantastic," she opened the side of the warming box "And I am taking medicine."

"Proper medicine or that Indian mumbo jumbo?" Elizabeth enquired with in a brisk manner.

"Mother," Michaela sighed. "Cheyenne medicine is proper medicine. And may I remind you that 'Indian Mumbo Jumbo' saved your life."

"Be that as it may," Elizabeth sighed. "You've had major surgery Michaela you should take tried and tested pain relief."

Michaela sighed and lifted Violet from the box; she positioned herself in the chair and quickly opened her top so that she could begin nursing. "Tried and tested pain relief is not good for Violet. Anything I ingest goes into my milk which is her only source of nourishment. I would certainly not wish to be taking Morphine or laudanum. I am not being brave."

"I fink you brave Mama."

Elizabeth turned and took a step back allowing Michaela to see the doorway. Katie stood sleepily in the doorway clinging onto the door handle.

"Katie your Grandma said you were sleeping," Michaela smiled at the little girl.

"Not really," Katie yawned. "I come in?"

"Of course," Michaela nodded her head.

Katie trotted over and stopped beside Elizabeth, intently watching Violet as she fed. "You bwave Mama," Katie asserted. "You in da fawlen down place and you Ok, lots of people go to heaven and you were strong and stayed wiv me an Esmee and Papa and Brian," she smiled, "and Vy-let gotta say her now too," she continued staring at her little sister. The baby full already released her hold on her mother, her hand waving with contentment in the air. "Mama I touch Vy-let?" Katie asked with bated breath, hoping she would be allowed having not yet had the opportunity.

"Yes," Michaela told her softly as Katie took a step closer.

"I kiss her?" Katie requested.

Michaela smile widened exponentially, "Yes sweetheart you may"

Katie gave her a beaming smile and crept closer to Michaela. Tentatively she put her hand on Michaela's knee and leaned in and up so that she could kiss Violet. Tenderly she kissed the baby on the cheek. "Thank you Mama," Katie whispered softly patting Michaela's hand.

"You are most welcome," Michaela stroked Katie soft blond hair. Katie yawned widely, her hand slowly drifting up to cover her mouth. "You are a tired girl."

"Guess," Katie yawned again. "Not sleep coz I scared."

Michaela frowned, "You're scared."

Katie nodded. "Dat Papa be gone coz something wrong wiv Vy-let everyone really sad and I don't like it."

"Katie," Elizabeth bent down so she was almost level with Katie. "Does Violet look like she has something wrong with her?"

Katie studied the small baby in her Mother's arms. "Not really she just really small. Esmee was big," she widened her eyes for emphasis. "Vy-let look like she gonna break."

"She didn't break when a building fell on her," Michaela spoke the words that Cloud Dancing had used to soothe her anxiety.

"Dat's right!" Katie nodded fiercely before succumbing to another wide yawn.

"Katie would you like your Grandma to put you to bed?" Michaela questioned, seeing her little girl's eyes sag. Katie nodded and yawned again. Michaela smiled at Katie before looking up at Elizabeth. "When she's gone down, can you ask Sully to make me some tea please?"

"I can make you a cup of tea Michaela, I came here to help," Elizabeth pointed out. Michaela shook her head slightly. "I see," Elizabeth sighed. "Your medicine tea." She nodded in understanding and took Katie's hand. "Come on Katie time for a little nap," Elizabeth led her sleepy granddaughter from the master bedroom. She turned to close the door and frowned as she watched Michaela rise with obvious pain to put Violet back in the box. "I won't be long Michaela, now that she's fed, perhaps you should lie down."

"That's a good idea," Michaela agreed weakly as she placed Violet in a comfortable position. She closed the side of the box and rubbed her face. "Thank you Mother," she nodded tiredly at Elizabeth. "I think I'll do that."

* * *

Preston pushed Klara's seat closer to the table before rushing round to sit opposite her. "Have what you like," he told her opening the menu with a flourish. "Don't worry about the price, this is on me."

"Thank you but I worry more that I don't know what it is that I'm choosing," Klara smiled as she stared at the elegant menu and the alien words in neat calligraphy on the white cartridge paper.

"Ahh yes," Preston grinned sheepishly. "A marketing strategy. Call something by an extravagant name you can claim twice the price for it." He scanned the menu. "Have you ever had venison?"

"Venison?" Klara repeated almost certain she had never had the awkward sounding meat.

"Deer," Preston informed her.

"Oh yes," Klara nodded.

"Well saucisse de venaison avec de la purée de pommes de terre, is venison sausage with mashed potato, I believe with green beans. It's very tasty." Preston explained he looked up from the menu. He frowned as he saw Klara stifling a giggle, "am I amusing?"

"When you spoke in the other language you waved your hand," Klara smiled. "I'm sorry it was funny."

"Well I glad I amused you," Preston relaxed. "I like it when you laugh." He looked nervous when Klara suddenly stopped giggling and stared at him wide eyed. "Are you alright? What is it?" he turned to see if something was occurring behind him. "Klara?"

Klara shook herself, "No one has ever said that to me before."

"Well someone should have," Preston indicated to the waiter. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Just water,"

"A pitcher of water please," Preston ordered waving his hand to show the man that was all for the moment. "You're laugh is very enchanting."

"Hardly," Klara smiled uneasily, wishing that the water was already on the table so that she could hide her uneasiness behind the action of drinking.

"It is Klara," Preston reached forward then seemed to think better of it, diverting his hand at the last moment to take his napkin. "I think it is," Klara blushed a deep crimson, suddenly finding the white linen napkin in her lap very interesting. "I don't mean to embarrass you," Preston told her as he too found great interest with the square piece of white cloth.

"I'm just not really used to it," Klara whispered. "I didn't get complimented at home, now I think about it, it was probably because of how I came to be, their way of blaming me for how I was born. Not my Mor she was always so protective of me, but my..." she flapped her hands still struggling with the correct words to use when the describing the males of her family, "the men," she decided on, "there always seemed to be something in the way they spoke to me, like nothing I ever did was good enough, like they were ashamed of me."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," Preston told her taking the proffered pitcher of water from the waiter. "We'll need a bit longer thank you," he waited while the waiter was moving to be out of earshot making himself busy with pouring them each a glass of the water. When he was certain the waiter was at a safe distance, Preston lowered the glass pitcher, "Your family had no right to treat you that way."

Klara shrugged clearly uncomfortable, "I don't kn..."

"No Klara," Preston reached for her hand, this time taking her slender fingers into his larger hand. "They shouldn't have treated you like that. No one should treat you like that."

Klara nodded and looked back at the menu, "It doesn't matter. I think I'll try the deer sausage."

"Venison," Preston corrected, he looked sheepishly at her, "sorry, I just, I like things a certain way."

"That's good," Klara nodded in understanding, "Dr Mike likes things a certain way too, as does Dr Caulfield."

"You can call them James and Michaela," Preston pointed out. "You aren't working at the moment."

"No I'm having lunch with you," Klara smiled. "Let's talk about you."

"Nothing to tell," Preston shook his head.

"We talked about me," Klara pointed out.

Preston smiled, "And you teased me with my poor attempt at French."

"I didn't say it was poor, just that it was funny," Klara laughed slightly.

"I know," Preston clapped his hand. "Let's talk about us."

"Us?" Klara raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean us?"

"Just that, us," Preston raised his glass as if to toast.

"Us?" Klara whispered.

"Yes, Preston and Klara, Klara and Preston, us." Preston smile wavered his arm lowered down, bringing his glass to the table. "I want there to be an us, a union between us."

"A union," Klara looked alarmed and pushed her chair back from the table. "Just because my real Mother was really young when she had me and because Hank kept..."

"No," Preston shook his head earnestly. "I don't mean that, I mean naturally I would hope we would progress to that once we are joined." He held up his hand as he saw Klara's eyes flare wide. "That's not what I mean it to sound like. I hope we can be happy together and do things that together people do."

"Together people," Klara whispered, she stood up abruptly.  
"Klara please, I'm making a mess of this," Preston rose as well; his face flushed with embarrassment as he realised what he was saying and how it sounded. "I don't mean it like that. I mean two people who like and admire each other a great deal taking the next obvious step." Klara blinked wildly for a few moments before she pivoted and rushed out of the dining hall. "Klara please," Preston called stumbling after her as his napkin tangled around his ankles. He followed her from the dining room half a second later. Watching as she sprinted through the lobby with surprised speed. He chased after her, ignoring his hat which he lost in his haste to follow her, "Klara."

Preston followed her out onto the courtyard and watched with rising dismay as she mounted one of the Chateau horses that one of the paying guests had just returned after renting. He wisely stayed out of the way as she turned the horse and kicked it off with a burst of speed. "KLARA!"

* * *

Sadie closed the flap of the canvas and sighed, after their argument this morning she had returned to their 'shack' expecting for Hank to be there, especially as he hadn't been at Grace's. She sighed and sank down on what remained of the floor, the small section of raised planks which they currently used as their home. She didn't like it that Hank wasn't there, she didn't like it when she'd stomped off, she'd realised that within about five minutes but she knew she couldn't go back because if she went back too soon Hank would use it against her. But she'd also been expecting for him to be here waiting for her, especially as the men of the town had nowhere to go to now. She sighed and rose, running through her head the places that Hank could be the store, the station, maybe the library, certainly not the church. As she turned to move towards the mercantile a telltale plume of smoke curling out from one of the still upright posts caught her eye.

"Hank?" she moved towards the post, if it was him he didn't respond, Sadie moved quicker, so that she could reach the post. As she neared it she could make him out, his narrow body leaning against the post, the plans held in his downward facing plan a thoughtful look on his face as he sucked heavily on his cigar.

"Ain't for entertaining," Hank muttered, catching Sadie off guard.

"What?" she whispered.

"The rooms at the back, ain't for entertaining," Hank muttered again, he raised his hand holding the plan and suddenly jerked it in her direction. Sadie took the plans and scanned them. "The big room at the front, that's the bar," Hank told her without looking at her. "Two rooms behind that, store room and the office. Then there's a yard."

"And the four rooms at the back, which ain't for entertaining, what are they for?" Sadie asked nervously.

Hank turned his head to give her a sideways look; he dropped his cigar and drilled it into the dirt with the toe of his boot, "For us."

"For us," Sadie repeated.

"Yeah, if ya want," Hank shrugged.

"You want to build me a house!" Sadie gasped.

"Ain't much of a house but I guess," Hank turned and gave her a noncommittal smile. "You know coz I," he nodded his head at her hoping she would get his meaning.

"Coz you what?" Sadie stared at him, knowing perfectly well what he was not saying. "Say it."

"I ain't saying it," Hank folded his arms defiantly.

"Say it," Sadie repeated matching his stance.

Hank scowled at her for a few moments before lurching towards her, "I'll show ya," he grabbed at her hand and tugged her towards the street.

"Hank we can't do that, not in the middle of the day," Sadie protested, thinking that Hank was going to lead her back to the shack. Now that the Gold Nugget was gone, it felt wrong that he should want to do, that, in the middle of the day, especially as with the canvas everyone could hear them.

"Ain't doin that," Hank muttered dragging her past the shack and out onto the street and left towards the creek.

"What are we doin then?" Sadie called as she struggled to keep her footing, "Hank what are we doing?"

* * *

Klara pulled the reins to guide the horse down the road to the Sully's. As soon as she had left the Chateau the only thing she had thought was get to Michaela, she was certain that she couldn't go to Hank, but with Michaela, she felt safe and supported. Even when she had been treating Michaela, Michaela had shown her concern, even though Michaela was beyond terrified about what was happening with Violet, she had always asked, 'are you getting enough sleep,' 'are you eating enough'. Michaela had shown her trust, huge trust; she had let her look after Violet, when Michaela had been almost too frightened to touch the baby herself. Michaela had let her do it. Michaela had cried in her arms, when Sully had gone home to look after the others. She had cried in Michaela's arms before. She didn't even need to cry, she just need to sit. Just sit with someone, she didn't need to talk. Just not be alone, if she was alone all she had for company was her thoughts and she didn't want her thoughts as company right now. She wasn't even sure she could make sense of her thoughts for them to be company, but one would sweep in for a second make her feel confused. The timeline of the conversation getting muddled and messed until she wasn't sure what was right and what was wrong.

Klara gasped as she realised she was approaching the house much too quickly and that the chickens were out pecking the ground in front of the house. She yanked the reins hard. The horse came to a stop nearly dislodging her from the seat, several of the chickens squawking loudly in protest as they were almost trampled by the large horse. She took several large panting breaths, her eyes wide and wild as she calmed down.

"Excuse Me!" A haughty female voice Klara didn't recognise spat at her. "This is private land. You can't come barging in here trampling the animals."

Klara turned in the saddle to look at the woman who was one decibel away from shouting at her, an elderly woman, with snowy white curls and clothes far too fine to be from Colorado Springs. "Elizabeth Quinn," Klara whispered.

"I beg your pardon," Elizabeth paused in her tirade, puzzled by the curious wild looking girl knowing her name.

"You're Elizabeth Quinn," Klara whispered as she slithered ungainly off the saddle, her eyes not moving from the woman who had brought her to Colorado Springs and changed her life so drastically.

"Yes and who are you?" Elizabeth drew herself to her full height and fixed her most imposing expression on her face.

"Klara,"

Elizabeth gasped as she took in the young woman in front of her, "Signe's daughter."

Klara nodded, "Yes," she took a deep breath to say something else, but a bubble inside her burst and the madness of the last half hour came streaming down her cheeks in loud choking sobs.

Elizabeth rushed down the steps to calm her, "My goodness what has happened?"

Klara struggled for breath, her voice catching the water and phlegm that seemed to be falling out of her eyes and nose and mouth as she fell to pieces, "Preston...think...he...was...trying...propose," she managed to garble out.

Elizabeth put a comforting motherly arm, "There there," she patted Klara somewhat awkwardly. "Let's get you a cup of tea," she guided Klara to the steps. "Let's get you inside and we can work this out."

* * *

Hank slammed open the Church door. In a second he was confronted by the Reverend's son Ben leaping up onto one of the pews and training a slingshot at him. "Whadya want?" the little boy snarled.

"Where's the Rev?" Hank asked scanning the empty building.

"Whadya want with him?" Ben growled keeping his slingshot primed.

"Ben?" The Reverend called from the back.

"Hold up Daddy Tim," Ben called his eyes fixed on Hank. "Checking what Growler man wants?"

"Ben," The Reverend stepped out from the back room, "Have you got your slingshot out?"

"He banged the door real loud," Ben protested. "What if Growler Man's gonna hurt you?"

"By Growler man I assume Hank," The Reverend guessed with a smile. "He won't hurt me. Will you Hank?"

"No," Hank scowled at the little boy.

Ben looked unconvinced but lowered his weapon and resorted to scowling back at Hank with his arms crossed.

"Hank what can I do for you?" The Reverend moved forward expertly sidestepping the pews.

"I want you to marry us," Hank told him.

"WHAT!" Sadie mouth dropped open.

"I want ta be married to you," Hank told her quietly.

"Am I to suppose that you have not discussed this with Sadie yet," The Reverend looked slightly shocked.

"No," Sadie stared at Hank. "Why the hell would you want to marry me," her eyes flared as she realised she had just said Hell in church, "Sorry. But Why? Two weeks ago I was one of your..."  
She was silenced by Hank kissing her strongly. "You were more than just one of my girls. And two weeks ago I almost lost everything, but didn't because I have you. I don't want to lose you."

"Hank this crazy. We can't get married," Sadie reasoned.

"We practically are," Hank snorted. "We do all the things that married folk do. We live together. All the other stuff,"

"That's no reason to get married," Sadie pointed out.

Hank shook his head. "Yeah it is. 19 years ago I thought my life was perfect and then it went wrong and I had to run for my life. Turns out I've been running without running. You stopped me running. Before the Nugget blew up, before all that. Ya made me feel calm. Like ya killed my anger. So I want ta do this," He tugged at her hand.

"I won't do it if you don't say it," Sadie shook her head defiantly. Hank sighed and muttered under his breath. "Say it so I can hear it."

"Sade men don't say it," Hank wheedled.

"You want me to marry you, you tell me that..." Sadie guided him.

"I love you," Hank mumbled just audibly.

"Ok," Sadie smiled at him.

"So," The Reverend moved closer. "Now that you have your intended consents, when did you want the ceremony to take place. April is always lovely for weddings."

"Now," Hank stated.

"Now?" The Reverend just contained his surprise.

"Now," Hank asserted. "You can do that right?"

The Reverend nodded, "I can but don't you want..."

"I want to do it now," Hank cut in, "Right now."

The Reverend took a deep breath, "Well you will need a witness..."

"Can't the kid do it," Hank pointed at Ben who was now sitting on the back of one of the pews watching the exchange between the grownups with interest.

"No he's too young," The Reverend shook his head, "it has to be a grown up."

"Right," Hank looked thoughtful. "I'll get a witness stay here I'll be right back," he swung on his heel and rushed out the building leaving Sadie staring after him.

She smiled at the little boy who was watching her with a smile on his face, "Hi."

"Hi," Ben grinned widely at her. He leapt from the pew. "Daddy Tim you smoke folks is crazy."

* * *

Klara kissed Esmee's soft curly hair, the infant sitting peacefully on her lap, Every so often extending her hand to point at the horses and give a soft giggle. The baby was good company, with her soft warm body sat comfortably on Klara's lap just letting Klara hug her, as if the baby knew she needed the unconditional love. Either that or Esmee was just happy getting the cuddle, though with all the family staying at the Sully's Klara was sure she wasn't short of any. She looked up as Esmee pointed at a bird in the sky, "Ahh."

"Bird," Klara told her, "Bird."

"Erh," Esmee muttered craning her head to follow the bird's flight path. Klara followed the bird's carefree pattern, the creature soaring on the currents in the air, dancing with the wind. After a few moments it vanished out of their field of vision over the house. "Oh," Esmee raised her arms at her elbows and splayed her hands while she stuck out her bottom lip.

"All gone," Klara smiled at the baby's expression, "All gone."

"Ohe," Esmee nodded her head sadly

"Do you like birds?" Klara asked the baby. Esmee looked thoughtful and then blew a raspberry. Klara laughed and lifted the baby up so that Esmee was stood on her lap. "That was a silly noise," she bounced Esmee up and down, delighting the infant who gave an elated giggle. "You like that huh?" Klara smiled, "Bouncy bouncy bouncy."

"Sully does that with her," Klara paused and twisted to look at Michaela as she stood in the doorway. Michaela moved forward slowly and inched herself onto the bench with a gasp.

"Are you alright?" Klara asked nervously.

"Oh yes, I'm fine," Michaela smiled weakly, "It only hurts when I move now."

"Should it still hurt?"

Michaela nodded, "It was major surgery, and I'm not taking anything other than Cloud Dancing's tea," her smile widened at Esmee and she stroked her middle daughter's curly hair. "She looks more and more like Sully every day."

"I think she looks like you," Klara studied the baby's features. "She has your mouth, and eyes, except for the colour."

"Maybe it is the colouring." Michaela took Esmee's extended hand and kissed it. "Perhaps Violet will have black hair, then I shall have a full set. She's definitely got her father's eyes though," Michaela smile widened further, "Don't you, you have your Papa's eyes."

"Pah pah," Esmee repeated.

"That's right," Michaela moved to take the baby from Klara, as she shifted forward she gave a gasp of pain and slumped back into the chair clutching her incision. "No, I'm alright," she told Klara through clenched teeth as she sensed the girl move to help her. Slowly Michaela peeled her eyes open, "I'm fine."

"You look it," Klara tried to joke, her face belying her words as she look terrified at the paleness of Michaela's skin.

Michaela took Esmee's hand again and fixed a smile on her face to allay the baby's trembling lip, "No jumping on horses for Mama."

"Mah Mah," Esmee whispered, her fingers flexing at Michaela.

"Do you want me to...?"

"No I'll hold her," Michaela held her arms out. Carefully Klara handed Michaela her daughter, letting the lady doctor guide her as to where she should position Esmee. "Thank you."

Klara returned to her seat and watched the baby, her arms feeling horribly empty.

"Mother said that Preston asked you to marry him," Michaela spoke softly.

"Not exactly," Klara hugged herself wishing even more that she still held the baby. "He was talking about our future and taking the next step and being joined. It all got too much."

"I can understand that, love is a very overwhelming thing," Michaela smiled knowingly. Klara blushed. "It's only obvious to someone who's been there," Michaela assured her. "Just the way you giggle when he says things and then feel so mortified. How happy you were at my birthday lunch after the Ball."

"I guess," Klara sighed heavily, she rubbed her left elbow and stared out at the view in front of the Sully's house, trying to take the peace of the landscape into herself.

"Erh," Esmee babbled.

Klara glanced up, "No the bird isn't there," she told Esmee.

Esmee gave her annoyed look and repeated, "Erh."

Klara twisted to look in the direction that Esmee was looking and tensed.

"Klara could you take Esmee so I may stand," Michaela requested. Klara turned her head to look at lady doctor a terrified look across her face as she realised that Michaela meant to leave her alone. "You will be fine," Michaela assured her. Mechanically, Klara lifted Esmee from her mother's lap so that Michaela could slowly stand. Michaela in turn took Esmee back into her arms. "Good Afternoon Preston," she greeted the hotelier as he pulled his horse to a stop.

"Michaela," Preston doffed his hat before he slid off his horse. "You look much better."

"Thank you," Michaela smiled weakly. "Excuse me," she hobbled towards the door. Just before she entered the house Michaela gave Klara an encouraging smile.

Klara stared awkwardly at the wooden floor as the door closed. Unable to look at Preston. Completely at a loss of what to say.

"Klara I want to apologise for the path our lunch conversation took," Preston removed his hat and threaded the brim through his hands nervously. "I spoke overzealously and I fear it frightened you. I did not intend to scare you with my hopes for the future."

"Is that all they were, hopes for the future?" Klara whispered after several moments of awkward silence, she looked up slowly at him.

"Yes," Preston shook his head, his body moving in contrary to his speech, he gulped, his Adam's apple bulging and trembling as he struggled with his inner monologue.

"Preston?" Klara watched him with concern.

"NO," Preston shouted instantly his face flooding with colour to the point that he almost matched the maroon of his coat. He exhaled heavily "They are not just hopes."

Klara's eyes widened, "So you...you were asking me. We only just met," she pointed out, her high voice reaching higher. "Shouldn't we court for a..."

"We have been," Preston stammered. "When I invited you to lunch, at the Ball, that was courting. I want what we have to be something more. I despise the thought of someone else trying to claim you for their own."

"Claim me, is that what you've done," Klara scowled at the word. "I don't belong to anyone."

"You long to me," Klara stared at the doorway as Katie trotted through the little girl gave a smile seemingly oblivious to what she had just walked into. Katie moved to the bench and pulled herself up to sit beside Klara, "You're my friend. So you b'long ta me," Katie snuggled in close to her.

Klara put her arm around Katie, the little girl's words surprising her as she had never considered the way the child saw things to be so. "Why he got silly face?" Katie asked noting the peculiar expression of nervousness and desperation on Preston's face.

"I want," Preston paused. "I would like Klara to be my wife."

"Like Mama and Papa," Katie beamed and sat up straight. "Dat good," she frowned as she saw Klara's face. "Dat not good? Don't you like him?"

"I like him," Klara smiled at the child's innocent question, if only it was as simple as liking and disliking.

"So?" Katie frowned not fully understanding the problem. Katie rocked from side to side as she tried to figure out what was wrong with the two grownups, "I fink you should say yes."

"I'm not going to say yes Katie," Klara hugged the little girl. The little girl's presence seeming to make things easier and clearer to fathom.

"You're not," Preston whispered, his face falling at her words.

"Not yet," Klara told him quietly. "I will agree to be your intended for a time."

"Then what?" Preston stared at her hopefully.

"We'll see," Klara pulled Katie onto her lap. "That's what courting is for, to see."

* * *

"Horace," Hank called out, leaping over the fence to catch up with the tall post master as he walked back towards the station with Samantha, "Horace!"

"Not now Hank, I need ta get back," Horace kept walking not even turning his head to look at the other man.

"I need ya help," Hank caught up with Horace and tugged at his arm.

"You want my help?" Horace stared at him. "What for, and ya ain't borrowing Samantha again," Horace protectively took hold of Samantha's shoulders.

"I need ya as my witness," Hank looked at him hopefully.

"Witness for what?" Horace narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"My wedding."

Horace's eyes bulged, "Ya what?"

"You're getting married!" Samantha piped up, clearly excited. "How wonderful, to Sadie? I like her she's lovely! She always smiles at me and talks to me when we wait for the privy's together." She clasped her hands together, "That's so lovely."

"You're getting married?" Horace whispered staring at Hank unbelieving. "You Hank Lawson are getting married?"

"What's so strange about that, you did," Hank hissed at him.

Horace scowled, "Come on Samantha."

"Horace please," Hank stepped in his path. "Please I didn't mean it please will ya do it."

"Why are ya getting married," Hank hissed.

"Coz I nearly got crushed to death and I realised how hellish my life would be if Sadie had been one of the girls who died," Hank muttered. "Look I ain't doin that line of work anymore, getting people drunk and gambling that's it from now on. Improving the town for Samantha here," he touched Samantha's crown.

"Can I be a flower girl? Do you think Sadie would let me?" Samantha looked hopeful. "I was a flower girl for my mother."

"Sure," Hank shrugged.

Samantha gave an excited squeal, "I can! Oh thank you." She hugged Hank around his waist, "Will I get a special dress?"

"No," Hank shook his head. "We're doing it now!"

"Doin what now?" Horace frowned.

"Getting married, that's why I need ya," Hank rolled his eyes.

"You're getting married now," Horace gasped.

"I'm trying to," Hank threw his arms wide in exasperation.

"Have you got flowers," Samantha asked her eyes wide. "You have to have flowers," she shrugged her way out of her father's grip and darted towards the café. "Miss Grace," the little girl called out as she rushed through the fence into the café. "Can I borrow your flowers?"

"Borrow my flowers." Grace smiled at the little girl. "Why do ya need to borrow my flowers?"

"Because Hank and Sadie are getting married now and they haven't got any flowers," Samantha sighed like it was the end of the world.

"Hank and Sadie are getting married now," Grace spoke loudly, her eyes falling on Hank who had shifted awkwardly. "Course ya can," she patted Samantha on the head and turned quickly towards where Freddie was taking his afternoon nap.

Samantha quickly gathered two bundles of flowers from the vases on the cafe tables and scampered towards her father and Hank. "Come on," she gleefully seized Hank's hand and tugged him towards the church.

"Now Samantha hold up," Horace protested but his words were lost on the excited little girl.

In 30 second Hank and Samantha had reached the church. Samantha rushed in and towards Sadie "I'm your flower girl. Look I brought you flowers, I borrowed them from Miss Grace," she thrust the flowers into Sadie's hand.

"Oh thank you," Sadie grinned at the little girl.

"Here," Samantha pulled the ribbon from her hair. "You can put this in your hair," she handed Sadie the yellow ribbon.

"Thanks," Sadie glanced up as more people began to file into the church. "Hank you only needed to get one witness."

"I did Horace," Hank protested. "Grace what ya doing here?" he singled out the cafe owner her son in her arms, Robert E only paces behind.

"I wanted to see this for myself," Grace told him, echoing the sentiment that all the attendees had the morbid curiosity to see Hank Lawson tie the knot.

"Leave it Grace," Robert E pushed her towards the pew. "You got someone to give you away?" he asked Sadie softly, "I'd be honoured to do that if you'd like."

"Thank you," Sadie whispered her eyes filling with tears at the offer from the man she knew only by sight.

The Reverend cleared his throat, "Right well will everyone take a seat so we can proceed." He waited as the Church filled with the noise of people rushing into seats. Finally when the din died down he took his place at the front of the congregation. "Dearly beloved..."

"Rev," Hank whispered, "you can skip that part, you and I both know, me and Sadie ain't...well you know."

The Reverend smiled slightly, "Alright. Who is giving Sadie in Holy Matrimony to Hank?

Robert E smiled kindly at Sadie, "I do."

The Reverend smiled at the blacksmith's soft words, "I charge you both as you stand in the presence of God, to remember that true love and loyalty alone will avail as the foundation of a happy home. If the solemn vows you are about to make be kept inviolate, and if you steadfastly endeavour to do the will of your heavenly Father, your lives will be full of joy, and the home you are about to establish will abide in peace. No other human ties are more tender, no other vows are more sacred than those you are about to assume. You are entering into the holy estate which is the deepest mystery of experience, and which is the very sacrament of divine love." He paused a took a deep breath. "Hank, will you have Sadie to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others," The Reverend frowned as the chortling that sounded around the building, he raised his voice, "keep yourself only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

Hank squeezed Sadie's hand, "I will."

The Reverend smiled, pleased the room had fallen silent, "Sadie, will you have Hank to be your wedded husband to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you submit to him, serve him, love, honour, and keep him, in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?

Sadie nodded her head as she spoke softly, "I will."

"What pledge do you give of the sincerity of your vows?" The Reverend directed his question at Hank.

"Huh?" Hank looked at him confused.

"A ring," The Reverend told him softly. "You need a ring."

"I ain't got one," Hank stared at him mortified. Suddenly fearing that he wouldn't be able to go through with the ceremony.

"I do," Horace told him quietly, the tall man fished for a chain around his neck, two rings threaded onto them. "They were Myra and mine. You can use them, maybe they'll be better luck for you," he slipped the rings off the chain. He stared at the gold bands for a few moments and turned them in his hand, his thumb lingering on the smaller band for a moment longer. "Here."

"Thank you," Hank thanked Horace sincerely, almost overcome with the enormity of the gift. He barely focused on the words he had to say, once the band was slipped onto Sadie's delicate finger he was lost as he realised that he was now responsible for another being, that he was now joined to another being, he had passed into the realm of adulthood he had never expected he would. He Hank Lawson, was a married man.


	12. The Almost Silence

_Thanks Hel, sorry about the building thing but she's fine. Really pleased you are enjoying it. As for Violet read on._

_Ok so everyone has been saying about Violet so this is the chapter that deals with that_

_Also the comment about the nickname, so far I've been given Cherub and Cookie as replacements if you have a preference on those or another suggestion let me know._

_I'll say enjoy but it's one of those chapters that have to be done. Let me know what you think_

_Kate_

The Almost Silence

Michaela sat in her armchair and listened, to silence. Her home was silent, devoid of noise, of people. She glanced around the house, almost at a loss of what to do with herself. The house was spotless, Colleen having even waxed the floor before she returned to Philadelphia. Her place in the house had been taken over by everyone else trying to help while she recovered. Michaela knew she loved her family with every part of her being, and she cherished her friends, but she had to admit she found the peace welcoming. Even when she had been recovering upstairs she had always had her family around, they were always downstairs their voices travelling through the wooden floor, even though they had tried to be quiet, there was no way to explain to Esmee that she should be quiet, 11 month old babies did not understand that. So here she was for the first time in what felt like forever sat alone in her own home. Almost alone, as Violet was never far from her, but at this very second the seven week old baby was sleeping very peacefully in her bassinet. With no other task to do Michaela turned her attention onto the baby. It was remarkable for her to think that that the tiny baby should have only just been born, that this tiny little girl should have still been inside her until 3 days ago, that if things had gone right she may still have been pregnant with her. Yet even thought things had not gone right Violet was here, and no longer fighting to survive, she seemed to be thriving. For the first few weeks after they had brought her home, Violet had struggled and fussed, hardly gained weight, and then all of a sudden it had happened, she had filled out, gained weight. Now, at just over 6 lbs she was probably only a little bit smaller then what Michaela would have proposed her birth weight should have been instead of the miniscule 4lb 4oz she had weighed at birth. Violet had a lot of newborn characteristic still, she certainly was not as alert as Katie and Esmee had been at this age. But that was nothing, because she was here, and alive. They had been so fortunate that the baby had not suffered from apnoea; her lungs were relatively good, only a slight weakness, a faint rattle when she had been lying completely flat for a long period and was lifted up. Though none of this hampered Violet, as she vocally demonstrated her ability to cry.

Michaela sighed as her peace was shattered, Violet suddenly jerking herself awake by her arms flailing. "Oh dear," Michaela expertly lifted her youngest up. She nestled Violet in the crook of her arm, and the baby quietened almost immediately. "All better," Michaela smiled as the baby fell back to sleep in her arms. "You have a nice sleep," she stroked Violet's soft cheek. Softly she began to hum a lullaby to the baby rocking gently side to side, keeping her miracle baby calm and cosy.

* * *

Sully carefully lowered Esmee down, her feet just dipping into the creek. Instantly she gave a squeal and drew her legs up in horror at the temperature. "Not ready huh?" he lifted his daughter up away from the water and moved back to the spread out blanket where Katie was sat wrapped in a towel. He had decided to get the two youngsters out of the house to burn off some of their energy, and with the pleasant April warmth he had decided to teach them how to swim. The plan was a twofold success as he got to tire the kids out and he got them all to himself. After the endless stream of well wishers and with the older kids, it felt good to be back to normal with him watching the girls. It was almost like he could pretend that Michaela was at work and they were just killing time till she was ready to come home. It felt good to be away from the stress of the last few weeks, thought Michaela and Violet were never far from his mind.

The downside of his plan was while Esmee was quite happy to sit and watch on the blanket she was certainly not ready for the still slightly chilled water. Katie on the other hand had loved it and had mastered a simple doggy paddle and was able to swim about five yards before she had to put her feet on the bottom of the creek.

"Papa," Katie smiled as he lowered himself back onto the blanket. "I go in gain?"

"You ain't had enough?" Sully smiled at his little girl.

"Nope," Katie shook her head enthusiastically. She dropped her towel to reveal her swimming attire; a set of Brian's old long john's and crawled over to Esmee. The little girl whispered something to her little sister.

Esmee looked thoughtful, "Ah," she responded to what Katie had said to her.

"Esmee come in too," Katie informed Sully.

"She didn't like it Twink," Sully pointed out.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Papa, we sisters, we unnerstand each over. Esmee coming in."

Sully chuckled. "Alright Twink," he twisted Esmee to face him. "You ready for this Dancer?"

"Ah," Esmee smiled at him.

"Alright," Sully grinned, he followed Katie to the bank of the creek and watched her intently as she clambered in. He followed her momentarily, even thought the creek was shallow and slow moving it still came up to her waist and something could easily go wrong.

When Katie reached the centre of the creek she turned to him. "Put her in Papa," the little girl ordered holding her arms out to accept her little sister. Sully did as he was asked slowly lowering himself into the water with Esmee in his arms. "Watch me Eserme," Katie ordered just as her sister's feet touched the water. This time the baby was quiet as her skin touched the water and she remained quiet until Sully came to rest his knees on the bed of the creek. "SEE," Katie grinned at her sister.

Esmee smiled back at her and patted the rippling surface with her hands like she did when she had a bath. Little droplets splashing up, the baby giggled as she realised the water was fun.

Katie laughed as her sister made bigger and bigger splashes. The little girl copied Esmee slapping her hands against the water adding to the froth of water.

Sully chuckled and bounced slightly, Esmee giggling with delight, he transferred Esmee to sit in his elbow and held out his free arm to Katie. With a determined look on her face Katie swam the few feet to him, before grabbing his hand. Sully pulled her in the little girl squealing with excitement as she streamed through the water. With a happy laugh Sully brought her to a stop on his knee, both his girls in his arms, and bobbed up and down with them, almost dancing in the water.

"Papa dis is fun," Katie told him with a fierce hug. "We do dis again."

"We sure will," Sully kissed her wet hair.

"Good," Katie sighed. "Papa?"

"Yes Twink?"

"Fink Mama and Vylet come next time?" Katie looked hopeful.

Sully kissed both the girls softly, "Maybe. How bout we go get some cake from Grace's?"

"Cake." Katie's eyes went wide. "Yeah Papa!" She slithered out of his arms and started wading to the shore. "We race."

"Race?" Sully followed her, watching her every step.

"Yup," Katie gave him a beaming smile. "winner gets biggest piece!"

"How are we racing?" Sully asked as she reached the bank.

"Gettin dressed," Katie scurried across to the blanket.

"Tell ya what," Sully followed her and deftly wrapped Esmee in a towel. "If you get dressed before I get Esmee and me dressed then you get the biggest piece. If we're ready first we all get the same size piece."

Katie thought for a few moments, "Deawl."

* * *

Michaela braced herself for the cry as the book fell to the floor with a thud. She gave a sigh of relief as the noise appeared to not have scared Violet, the baby staring contently at the mobile that Cloud Dancing had given her as a present, the hand carved wooden animals hanging from the stand that meant she and Sully could position the brightly coloured toy over whatever baby bed Violet was placed in. Michaela carefully bent down to retrieve the book. She exhaled sharply as she stood, her stomach still feeling sore when she did too much, or bent too far as she just had. Michaela moved passed Violet's cradle towards her armchair. Distracted she hit her bare foot against the leg of the chair. The book fell from her hand to the floor as she gasped with the sharp pain in her toe. She twisted to look towards the baby, this time Violet crying with the noise, her face startled. Michaela hobbled closer to the baby and lifted her out of the cradle, "Ssh." she soothed the infant softly rubbing her back. A sickness washed over Michaela as she took in her position and the position of where she had been standing when she had first dropped the book. Carefully she sank into the chair and positioned the now snuffling Violet on her lap. Michaela forced a smile onto her face, knowing that the baby liked the expression. Slowly she removed her hands from holding the baby, Violet solely supported by her knees. Very carefully she softly clicked her fingers to the left of the baby's head; gaining no reaction she repeated the action to the right of the baby's head. This time Violet reacted, turning her head to look for the noise. Michaela's smile slipped from her face, the cold harsh feeling of dread washing over her. She clicked her fingers on the left again. No reaction. Michaela lifted the baby and rose, quickly depositing her in the cradle she moved 3 ft left of the handmade bed and softly called the baby's name. Getting no reaction she moved to the other side of the cradle at the same distance of 3 ft spoke her name in the same measured way, "Violet."

The baby responded slightly turning her head towards Michaela's voice. Michaela took two steps forward and repositioned Violet's head so that it was looking up at the mobile directly above her. Violet duly placed she moved to the right of the cradle this time stopping at a distance of 2 yards away. "Violet," Michaela spoke in the same, pitch, volume and tone as before. There was no reaction from the baby. "Violet," she repeated her daughter's name slightly louder than before. Again no reaction. She took a step forward now about 5 ft from the bassinet, "Violet." Michaela clasped her hand to her mouth as the baby did not react. She clenched her other hand to her stomach, her slendering body shaking with the force of the violent sobs that claimed her. Finding herself without air Michaela took a messy breath. The oxygen gave her a burst of energy and she rushed at the bassinet, lifting Violet and clutching the baby tight to her, "Oh my sweet angel," Michaela whispered, as she sobbed into Violet's torso, "My poor sweet angel."

* * *

Brian pulled the lever again to print the paper. With expert ease he completed the process lifting the page to place it on the rack in order that it could dry. Normally when he arrived Monday after school he would find the front and back pages printed and dried and he would simply set up the centre pages and begin printing those. Today was different, Dorothy was feeling unwell and her arm was hurting so only half the copies were printed. So, he had to work doubly fast to get the pages done so that he could get the papers out on time. He cast a worried look at Dorothy as he set the next piece of paper, she look sick and tired and was sat quietly in the back away from the door so that he could deal with whoever came in to ask for a story or advert. His attention was drawn to someone entering the office and he turned away from Dorothy.

"Rosemary," he smiled as the young woman stood nervously in the doorway.

"Hi Brian," she returned his greeting. "I'm sorry about your Ma and sister."

"They're fine," Brian assured her. "I woulda come seen ya but with everything."

"Oh, I understand," Rosemary smiled. "I wouldn't expect anything less," she looked nervously at the floor. "Pa's at the store. We were wondering if you wanted to come to supper tonight."

"Sounds nice but I'd need to check with..." Brian started to explain.

"Sully's in the cafe with your other sisters," Rosemary blurted, she blushed red. "Sorry, I'm not spying, I went to get one of Grace's pies."

"For tonight?"

"If you come yes. Pa likes them though, it's his treat." She blushed, "I try to make it for him, but I ain't as good as Grace at pies."

"Ain't many who are," Brian pointed out. He grinned, "She's a good teacher though."

"She's teaching you?" Rosemary smiled, the expression seeming more at home on her face, like the muscles beneath her skin had gotten used to performing the expression again.

"Yep," Brian nodded. "She taught me how to make meatloaf and about seasoning and about corning meat. We're working on pies and cakes next," he pulled the lever. "I saved up for some lessons. She's a real good teacher."

"Why'd ya want cooking lessons?" Rosemary looked at the younger boy curiously.

"Thought I'd need em when I went to College," Brian muttered.

"You're going to college?" Rosemary's face fell.

Brian shook his head, "Ain't applied yet, things kinda got in the way," he smiled weakly and opened his mouth to explain further when Dorothy erupted into a hacking coughing fit. "Miss Dorothy?" he rushed towards her, closely followed by Rosemary. "Are you Ok?"

The two young adults stood nervously beside the older woman as she doubled over with the force of her cough.

Rosemary took the pitcher of water and poured her a glass. Brian took it from her and handed it to Dorothy. "Here," he caringly rubbed Dorothy's arm.

Dorothy took a ragged breath; she took a tentative sip of the water, "I'm fine. It's just a cough." Dorothy dismissed his fears.

"Maybe ya should go home," Brian pointed out. "I can finish here." He looked nervously up at Rosemary, the young girl's face showing the concern that matched his own, "Pa's in the cafe with Katie and Esmee why don't I see if he can take ya home."

"There's no need to fuss Brian," Dorothy shook her head, her cheeks still red with the force of her cough.

"I ain't fussing, sides Katie will love going to yours. All Cloud Dancin's instruments," he smiled, forcing Dorothy to do the same.

"I suppose I am a little tired," Dorothy admitted defeat.

Brian helped her stand up, he glanced at Rosemary as she hovered nervously beside them. "Stay here a second, I'll walk Dorothy over to Pa and ask him about supper. I won't be long," he frowned at her nervous look. "You can close the door if you like," he smiled at her faint nod. "I won't be long, I promise."

* * *

"Uh oh," Katie muttered as she clambered up the homestead steps, when she reached the top she turned and gave her Pa a worried look, "Vy-let sounds mad."

Sully bound up the steps with Esmee in his arms; sure enough he could hear angry cries from the new baby. He frowned and carefully opened the door not sure what to expect on the other side. His frown deepened as he took in the state of the living room, Michaela's medical books strewn across the table, lying at messy jaunty angles, abandoned where they had fallen. He stared at the pacing figure of his wife in front of the fire with confusion, she was trying to read a book while holding Violet, the gentle bounces she was using to try and calm the baby made more pronounced by her pacing. Violet jostled by the movement was upset making her screaming louder and Michaela's attempts at calming her only making her worse.

"Michaela?" Sully called over the noise of the baby.

Her head snapped round to look at him, not noticing him before as she was concentrating so intently on her book. Sully's eyebrows raised in alarm at the sight of her tear streaked swollen face, "Oh Sully," she almost ran at him. "She can't hear, not properly. She's can't hear."

"Hold up," Sully shook his head not able to take in what she was saying with Violet screaming and Esmee grizzling because of the noise. He quickly crossed to the playpen and set Esmee in it, he stroked her hair with his large palm calming her for the moment. Michaela had followed him, the book and screaming Violet still in her arms. Sully tried to lift Violet from her arm, but Michaela was gripping her tightly. "Caela, let me take her," his softly spoken words had the effect and he managed to take Violet from her strong grip. Gently he brought Violet to his shoulder and tenderly stroked her back, the soothing movements relaxing the baby almost instantly, her cries beginning to abate. Sully cast a worried look at Katie who stood in the doorway intently watching her parent's with wide eyes. "Come on Caela, let's get a drink, and you can tell me what's going on." He took Michaela's trembling hand and carefully pulled her towards the kitchen. "Twink?" he called to Katie, "Can you be a big girl and look after Esmee for me?"

Katie nodded her head, a brief tiny smile flushing across her face as her father gave her responsibility. She watched nervously as her father led her mother into the kitchen and out of her sight. She scampered across to the playpen, and touched Esmee's hand which gripped the playpen bars, her little sister using the bars as support as she tried to stand up. Katie studied her sister's face, Esmee's bottom lip trembling as she listened to their mother crying in the kitchen. "WOW Es, you weally strong," Katie gave her sister a huge smile. Esmee looked at Katie, her blue eyes scanning her sister's happy face, her forehead creased with confusion as she struggled to understand why her mother was sad while her sister was happy. Katie took initiative and hauled herself up over the wooden frame into the playpen. "Can ya stand up?" Katie asked Esmee sitting beside her. Esmee flopped to the floor and tipped her head quizzically, "Can ya stand up?" Katie repeated again, "Here like this," she grabbed hold of the playpen's sides and stood up using them as support, "Like that. Come on Es, Mama be really happy if you do."

"Ma Ma," Esmee called plaintively, her focus brought back onto her crying mother, big tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Ma Ma."

"Don't cry Es," Katie sat down beside her little sister and brushed the tears away, just as she had seen her father do with her mother before. "Don't cry, Mama with Papa, he fix it."

"Pa Pa," Esmee sighed, "Pa Pa."

"Yeah Papa." Katie hugged Esmee tightly, "Papa always makes Mama feel Ok," Katie squeezed Esmee and then release her. "Let's try make Mama smile. Come on." She stood up and took Esmee's hand, "Up you get."

"uh ou et," Esmee imitated her sister.

"Up you get," Katie repeated tugging on Esmee's hand, "Up."

"Uh," Esmee copied.

Katie frowned, deciding a different approach was needed she let go of her sister's hand and moved to behind her. Wrapping her arms around Esmee she lifted her sister up and held her upright so that the baby was almost standing. "Clever girl Es," Katie kissed Esmee's curly hair. "Clever girl, listen." Katie picked up on the lack of noise from Violet and their mother, "All quiet, Papa fixed it."

"Pa Pa," Esmee muttered and gave a giggle before her legs gave out and she slumped to the floor with Katie, both the children giggling as they collapsed to the floor in a heap.

Sully lovingly stroked Michaela's back as his wife silently sobbed into his chest. All he wanted to do was take her into his arms and simply hold her, but with Violet in his right arm he had to make do with stroking her. He hadn't seen Michaela in this much of a state since she found out she was pregnant with Violet and this seemed worse, almost like the awful time when she was shot and refused to even leave the house. "Breath Caela, it's Ok, it's Ok," his long fingers moved slowly and tenderly over her back, trying to brush away her hurt. "It's ok."

"It...is...not...OK," Michaela struggled to speak, her chest heaving as she struggled to breathe through the strength of her sobs, "she's ..." she dissolved into tears again, unable to say the word.

"Sshh it's ok," Sully whispered at a loss to understand.

"Deaf," Michaela blurted suddenly from between her tears. "Violet can't hear."

Sully looked down at the baby, already half asleep, exhausted by her crying fit, "What?" he stared at the baby, the beautiful tiny being in his arms.

Michaela took three shuddering breaths. "She can't hear, she's deaf in her left ear and she can only hear me about 3ft away on the right. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, hey," Sully stroked her tear swollen face. "This ain't your fault."

"It is," Michaela sobbed. "I went to Hank's."

"You didn't know what was gonna happen," Sully leant forward and kissed her tenderly, hoping she would understand that he in no way blamed her for what happened. "I nearly lost you both, but you're both still here."

"But..." Michaela tried to speak.

"But nothing, she just won't hear things the same way we do, but she can still hear, she heard you," he kissed her again. "Caela we knew something like this might happen."

"I know," Michaela reached for Violet lifting her into her arms and bringing the baby's head to rest against her cheek, "but I did this to her."

"Caela you didn't," Sully blinked, trying to prevent himself from crying, horrified to have to watch his wife so distraught, terrified for what may lay ahead for their youngest child.

"It was probably because she got the infection," Michaela whispered, her lips brushing the fine down of brown hair on Violet's head, "because of the seizure."

"Michaela don't think like that, please," Sully rubbed her shoulders. "We can't change it, we can only move forward."

"But..." Michaela dissolved into tears, "she might not speak."

"Caela this is our kid we're talking about," Sully tried to make her smile, "she's a fighter, she'll speak."

"You...don't," Michaela crumpled, her body trembling with the force at staying upright so that she could hold Violet. Sully moved forward and took back Violet simultaneously wrapping his free arm around his wife, pulling her in tight to his chest as she started to sob once more.

"You're right I don't know," Sully kissed her crown. "If I could see the future you would never have got hurt, but our lives wouldn't be our lives," he kissed her again, "they'd be predictable and boring," he kissed her for a third time. "Violet, we'll help her, she's gonna speak," he lovingly rubbed the baby's back, "It will be ok."

* * *

Brian sat awkwardly at the Hart's table. Their home was not dissimilar to the old homestead, slightly larger, with three rooms, the living area and the bedrooms. There was only the table to sit at, no comfortable armchairs in front of the fire, just a worn table surrounded by four chairs beside the small stove that Rosemary was cooking on.

"You sure I can't do anything?" Brian asked felling like a spare part as Rosemary busied herself in the tiny kitchen. Rosemary shook her head and returned her attention to the food she was cooking. Brian sighed, his attempts at starting a conversation when he had arrived had come to naught, Rosemary seemingly too nervous to actually speak. He jumped as the door banged open; stumbling to his feet he bowed his head respectfully at Jason Hart as Rosemary's father came in after a hard day's labour. The small man smiled and held out his hand, "Brian good ta see ya." Brian shook it nervously and gave Mr Hart a weak smile. "I ain't gonna bite," Jason grinned at the boy and gave him a pat on the back. "Real glad you could come, Rosie's been talking about asking ya over since the ball," he lowered his voice. "She had a real good time so thanks for taking her," he patted Brian on the back again. "I'm sorry about what happened to your Ma."

"She's alright," Brian smiled. "They both are, Violet's starting to get bigger now."

"Well I'm glad," Jason grinned and indicated the table. "Have a seat lad," Brian sat down gratefully. "Shouldn't be long eh Rosie?" Jason smiled at his daughter, who responded with a faint nod "Rosie's a real good cook."

"Is that what ya like to be called?" Brian looked at Rosemary, "Rosie?"

The young woman turned, pan in hand and came to the table where the plates were stacked, "I don't mind."

"I like Rosie," Brian smiled at her. "Can I…" he frowned and corrected himself. "May I call you that?"

Rosemary smiled and gave a nod, "Alright." She turned her attention to the food, serving up a portion of fried chicken on each plate. Quickly she served the accompaniments of jacket potato and green beans and handed the plate out. With each of them served she took her seat and held out her hand to take Jason's before nervously holding her other's to take Brian's. "Dear Lord, thank you for the food we are about to eat, may its goodness nourish and fuel our bodies. Watch over this house tonight and our friend Brian and his Ma and baby sister Violet. Amen," she gave a brief smile and released the two men's hands.

"Rosie's been remembering your Ma and sister since it happened," Jason explained quietly. "Think a lot of folk have."

"Well their prayers worked," Brian sighed. "This looks real good," he changed the subject.

"Wait till ya taste it, Rosie does all kinds of great things with the flavourings," Jason beamed while Rosemary's cheeks bloomed bright red, her body seeming to sag under the weight of the praise.

Brian cut a piece of the chicken and quickly ate it. He paused in his chewing, the chicken was unlike anything he had ever tasted, tender, flavoursome, with herbs and spices he'd never tried before, it was better than Colleen's it was better than Grace's it was the best chicken he'd ever eaten. He swallowed his mouthful. "This is amazing!"

"It's not that good," Rosemary looked embarrassed at her plate of food.

"It's really good," Brian eagerly cut himself another chunk of the white flesh. "You should work for Grace or at the Chateau." Rosemary shook her head. "Why not, you're really really good," Brian assured her.

"Everyone would watch me," Rosemary whispered mashing her potato with her fork. "I couldn't…" she shook her head.

"No one would see ya if ya worked in the Chateau," Brian pointed out. "Seriously Rosie, you're a really good cook."

Rosemary blushed, "People don't want someone like me touching their food," her voice barely audible.

Brian lowered his fork to the table and gently touched her arm, frowning as she flinched at his soft touch. "Rosie people don't think of you the way you think they do."

"You're sweet to say that," Rosemary looked at him out of the top of her eyes, her body hunched over her plate. "I hear what people say about me. You're different from everyone else," she resumed mashing her potato. "You only see the good."

"I see bad too," Brian protested. "But I don't see any in you," he glanced at Mr Hart for some help but Rosemary's father shook his head, knowing that his daughter had gone past the point where she could be picked up from her dark thoughts. "Well," Brian tried to lighten the mood. "I still think you're a really good cook."

* * *

Sully gently laid Michaela onto the mattress, as she slid out of his arms he knelt beside her and brushed her auburn hair from her face. She had cried herself to sleep in his arms, the terror about what would happen with Violet seizing her and shaking her until she had reached the point of exhaustion. It was the same terror that gripped him, that fear of the unknown, of not knowing what else could be wrong with the baby, of how she would cope with her hearing problem, of how they would deal with her hearing problem. Sully rocked forward on his heels and kissed Michaela with tender reassurance, hoping that his warm breath on her cheek would help her find her way back to her strong focused self, and away from her motherly terror, away from her blame cycle. She didn't stir her body completely spent, just as she hadn't stirred when he released her from his arms, to carry the children up to their beds, or when he had lifted her into his arms. She was physically and emotionally exhausted and he knew she needed to sleep, not rest, sleep, something she was not likely to get a proper night of for months. Slowly he rose and moved to the crib, Violet looking so tiny in the huge bed, like she would get lost in her blankets if she so much as moved. Sully lifted her up and moved to the rocker. Once seated, he set Violet on his knees, her head supported by his hand. As each day passed he could tell that she was going to be beautiful, there was something almost graceful about her, something which the Katie and Esmee hadn't had when they were baby's. It was almost like God had taken the very best of Michaela and the very best of him and mixed it up to create the most perfect representation of their love, the most beautiful thing that could be made. While Katie and Esmee were gorgeous, Violet just had something else about her, she no longer looked exactly like her sister, she had her own unique set of features. "Guess nothing can be perfect huh?" Sully whispered and bent over to kiss the baby, "You gonna prove your Ma wrong though. You'll be talking our ears off, and we'll be saying 'ssh Violet, be quiet,' You and Katie will have debates and we'll sit up till late putting the world to rights," he sniffed back a tear. "Your gonna speak and your shout and ya sing. I promise you I'll do everything to make that happen." Violet wriggled on his lap and gave a contented sigh. "You're gonna be so happy," Sully promised her. He lifted her into his arms again and brought her to rest on his shoulder, her little cheek resting against his shirt, his arm supporting her while he stroked her with his other hand. Violet's tiny hand reflexly grasping the white fabric of his shirt, his hand, almost the size of her torso, acting as a blanket to keep her warm. Gently he rocked the chair back and forth, a soft gentle rhythm that aided his own sleep as well as the baby's. The loving father holding his baby girl, protecting her from what may come as they slept holding each other tight.

* * *

Michaela glanced around as the front door opened. "Reverend?" she stared at the clergy man in shock. She had not expected anyone else to enter her home other then Sully. She had been expecting her husband when she heard a wagon approach, expecting him to be returning from town after leaving in the early hours to be at Loren's to get supplies early in the day.

"Good morning Michaela, I hope I did not frighten you," the blind man turned towards her chair and smiled at her. "Sully is outside, he is letting Ben help in the garden. He likes getting messy, Ben I mean."

"Little boy's have a habit of doing that," Michaela smiled wryly.

The Reverend took a tentative step towards her. "Sully explained about Violet's hearing problems. I am sorry."

"We don't know how severe the problem is," Michaela glanced at the stack of books beside her, thankful that the Reverend could not see her failure in finding an answer.

"You are too hard on yourself Michaela," The Reverend smiled at her knowingly. "It is a miracle that she is here at all."

"I know," Michaela sighed, knowing how easily Violet could not be with them. "Would you like to sit?"

"I would," The Reverend walked towards her voice and allowed her to guide him to the other armchair. After a few moments of nervous silence the Reverend took a chance and spoke. "You know speaking from experience, four out of five senses isn't that much of a problem. At least she won't bang into walls," he smiled sadly. "Her other senses will compensate, and Sully said she isn't completely deaf."

"No," Michaela glanced at the cradle at Violet's hand that appeared ever so often reach up for some unseen object, "she's not."

"Then you have no way of knowing how she will be, she could be completely unaffected by it." The Reverend pressed his fingers together, deep in thought. "I wish I could say I understood what God's plan was in all this, but I can't," he sighed. "Whatever it is, Violet is obviously very important to him, needed on the earth otherwise he would have taken her to be with him."

Michaela nodded, her tears dripping down her nose as she stared at the seemingly content baby, "I wish I knew too."

"We must take what we have been given, I have lost my sight, but in return I have gained my son," he reached to take Michaela's hand, gently holding her palm between his as he would hold his Bible. "Violet has lost her hearing but she will be rewarded with something far greater." The Reverend squeezed Michaela's hand, "You must have faith Michaela, and equally you must not blame yourself." The Reverend released her hand, "Tell me what she looks like. Is she like Katie?"

Michaela smiled and shook her head. "No, she did at first but every day she becomes different, from Esmee also. She is her own distinctly different person. My mother said she has a cupid's bow mouth, and shall look like a cherubim when she is bigger."

The Reverend grinned at the thought, "Does she look like you or Sully?"

"A mixture," Michaela rose. She swiftly collected Violet from her cradle and brought the baby to the Reverend, "Would you like to hold her?"

"I would be honoured," The Reverend opened his arms to receive the baby, his limbs going limp in order that Michaela could position them as she wished to satisfy herself that the baby was secure in his arms. He smiled as the mother relinquished her grip the full tiny weight of the baby settling in his arms. "She feels good Michaela."

"She does," Michaela captured the baby's hand and kissed it softly,

"There is a downside to only having four out of five senses," The Reverend admitted quietly. "I will never see your children, I will never see my son," he smiled weakly. "At least she has her sight, she will see the beauty of the world."

"That's true," Michaela sighed. "I find myself quite without direction."

The Reverend chuckled, "I find that often."

"I know what I would say to a patient, to another family going through this, but my own baby," she wiped her hand across her face, wiping away her tear trying to stop more from flowing. "I never understood the look that a patient's family would give me when I would finish a surgery and tell them their loved one was going to live. A look of painful despair that hid behind the happiness." She took a shuddering breath trying to remain calm. "I understand now. They are frightened of what's coming, of what might be."

"You have to have faith that God will guide you," The Reverend reached his hand out to her. "You have to have faith."

* * *

Katie trotted over to where Sully was digging some of the weeds in the garden. "Papa," she lightly touched the back of his head.

"Twink," Sully flicked his head back to look at her. He grinned at his little girl and held his hands out.

"You muddy Papa," Katie screwed up her nose.

"Thought you liked mud?" Sully touched her nose with his soil covered finger. Katie wiped away the mark with the back of her hand with a look of playful disgust. "What d'ya want?" Sully pulled her onto his lap.

"We talk bout Vy-let?"

"Sure," Sully settled back on his heels. "What about her?"

"She alright?" Katie turned her head to look at him with concern, "she crying lots, so's Mama."

Sully kissed the little girl and hugged her tight, "Me and your Ma found out there was something wrong with Violet."

Katie's eyes widened, "Something wrong with Violet?" a glimmer of terror running over her face.

Sully nodded, "She can't hear properly."

"And Mama fink she made Vy-let not hear propwerly" the perceptive little girl picked up. "Is it coz da building felled down on mama?"

"Kind of." Sully rocked from side to side slightly, feeling comforted by his little girl draped across him. "Violet was born early because of the building falling down."

"Dat why she so little." Katie nodded knowingly.

"Right." Sully smiled. "And coz she was born early she wasn't as strong as you and Esmee so she got poorly."

"And now she not hear right." Katie sighed. "Poor Bean."

Sully chuckled. "You don't have to call her that you know. Me and ya Ma only called Violet, Bean, because we didn't know if she was a boy or a girl. Now she got a real name."

"I know," Katie wriggled making him loosen his grip and turned in his arms. "But I like Bean," she flopped down onto his leg. "I like Twinkle, don't like Dancer dough."

"You don't!" Sully played along. "Why not?"

"Esmee can't dance, she can't walk," Katie rolled her eyes. "It's lot of pwessure for her," Katie sighed dramatically, "Esmee don't like it, she telled me,"

Sully chuckled, "She did huh?"

"Yep she said she wanted new nickname." Katie gave her father a knowing smile. "So fink hard."

"Will do," Sully looked down as Katie took hold of his beads.

"Papa does Vy-let mean somefing, I heared it before?" Katie asked as she silently counted the beads around her father's neck.

"Violet's are flowers, ya Ma likes them, their purple and they smell real pretty," Sully told her.

"Like Mama, she smell pretty," Katie released the string of beads from her hand and started to play with his medicine bag. "What Katie mean?"

"Well Katie is short for Katherine, and you named after my Ma," Sully kissed her.

"You got a Ma?" Katie looked surprised at her father. "Is she wiv Aunty Marjewie and Mama's Papa?"

"Yeah she is," Sully smiled weakly. "Katherine means pure, and Esmee is from a book your Ma liked" he anticipated her next question. "The character was kind, compassionate and close to nature, what we hope she'll be."

"We got good names Papa," Katie gave her approval. "Papa, I help Vy-let, I not let anything happen to her, I promise." Sully rested his forehead against her's, Katie reciprocated by twirling his hair through her fingers, she kissed his nose, "I potect her like you potect me."

"She's a real lucky little girl then" Sully kissed her back. "Come on" he rose quickly bouncing the almost four year old on his hip to hide the fact that his eyes were filled with tears, her giggles acting like balm to the wounds that had been caused by the horrid realization that something was wrong with the new baby. He lifted Katie above his head, bench pressing her and making her laugh as she soared high above the ground, for a moment the world almost normal.

* * *

Brian watched his mother carefully as she puttered round the kitchen, quietly getting Esmee's supper ready. She was deep in thought, barely registering that the baby's food was already mashed into a pulp ready for her to eat. "Ma," Brian spoke tentatively. She looked up slowly, "I think Esmee's food is ready."

Michaela glanced back down at the bowl and sighed, "You're right."

"Do you want to get some rest?" Brian asked shuffling the pots on the stove around.

Michaela shook her head, "Oh No I'm fine, my mind is just on other things."

"Violet?" Brian guessed.

"Yes," Michaela looked up at him, for the first time since the accident truly looking at her sixteen year old son. She frowned surprised at how much older he looked to her, not least because he had grown another inch and his hair was cut shorter for the summer, but in his eyes, this sudden wisdom peering out at her through his young eyes. Wisdom she hadn't seen before, a wisdom bought on from seeing too much. A wisdom that replaced the childlike wonder that used to reside within him. She smiled and moved over to assist him with the cooking, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder, "How was your meal last night?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't here," Brian looked at her with sorrow filled eyes. "If I'd known..."

"Hush," Michaela rested her finger on his lips to quiet him. "You're a young man you should have fun," she brought her hand back to his shoulder. "You weren't to know what was occurring here, beside you cannot live your life constantly worrying about me and your sisters."

"Yeah I can," Brian shuffled the pans again, quickly tasting the stew and adding a little salt. "You're most of my life anyway, My family, school, the newspaper that's it really."

"Rosemary?" Michaela raised her eyebrow curiously.

"I like her, a lot," Brian quantified. "But I don't think..." he paused thinking about how to summarise how he felt, "she's frightened about what folks think of her."

"She invited you to her house, that's promising," Michaela rubbed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Rosie's a real good cook," Brian told her, missing his mother raise her eyebrow at the use of the abbreviation to the young girl's name. "Real real good. Her fried chicken is better than Grace's! I told her that and said she work as a cook, and she said people wouldn't want food prepared by her, because of how she is. It's like she sees herself as tainted, like he left a mark on her."

Michaela rubbed his back comfortingly. "That's how a lot of people see her Brian, you and I are different to most."

"Only coz you made me that way," Brian smiled weakly at her. "Could we maybe, when you're feeling better maybe have her over for supper?"

"Of course."

"Really?" Brian grinned surprised that she had said yes.

"Give it a few weeks," Michaela smiled. "Perhaps as she's such a good cook she could cook for us here, chicken better then Grace's is certainly something I would like to try," she lifted the spoon from the stew and tasted it. "Although if you continue cooking like this I think you should be our chef."

"You like it?" Brian beamed at her praise.

"I do," Michaela kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Would you get your sister's for me."

"Sure Ma," Brian rushed off to find his little sister, Michaela watching his every move, her little man bristling with pride at the small crumb of praise she had just given him, her little moment of attention solely on him, bringing out the best of her young son.

* * *

Michaela pushed opened Katie's bedroom door, after her talk with Brian earlier, she had realised that maybe the other children were feeling in need of her attention due to the amount of time she had been spending with Violet, having put Esmee down for the night it was now the turn of Katie. The little girl peered through the hole of her neckline as she pulled on her nightgown to see who had entered the room. Michaela stifled a giggle as Katie gave a muffled happy cry of, "Mama," and began trying to pull her nightgown on quicker, her speed making her task more difficult. After a few moments of intense struggle Katie's head popped out of the top of her nightgown. "Hi Mama."

"Hello Sweetheart. Do you mind if I put you to bed tonight?" Michaela approached the bed.

"You put me to bed!" Katie grinned. "Yeah," she jumped up onto her bed and landed on her knees. Katie scrambled to the head of her bed and got positioned so that Michaela could tuck her in.

Michaela pulled the quilt up to Katie's chest and sat down on the bed, her hand reaching to stroke Katie's silky hair. "Did you have fun with Ben today?"

Katie nodded, "He's funny," she curled her head into Michaela's hand a huge smile on her face. "I love you Mama."

"I love you too sweetheart," Michaela told her first born with a loving smile.

"I like it when you smile," Katie closed her eyes in contentment at the contact with her mother. "Don't like it when you cry. Papa telled me bout Vy-let" Katie sighed "Don't need to cry for her Mama"

"I don't need to cry for Violet?" Michaela frowned in confusion.

"Vy-let don't know what it sound like," Katie yawned. "She only know what she hears." The little girl snuggled against her mother's hand holding it tight, "and she got you as a Mama, and Papa as Papa, and you best Mama and Papa in da whole world," she yawned widely again. "I 'ove you Mama."

"I love you too sweetheart." Michaela blinked back her tears and bent low to kiss her little girl, ignoring the pain it brought her from her still sore abdomen. "You sleep well."

"I will," Katie mumbled, "nun night."

Michaela slowly rose, "Night Night," she watched her daughter a few moments longer watching her little girl's body relax as sleep claimed her. Quietly she moved towards the bedroom, the tears brought forth by her clever insightful little girl rolling down her cheek.

"You Ok?" Sully asked the moment after she entered.

Michaela nodded and slowly crossed to stand beside him as he sat in the rocker with Violet. "Can I hold her?"

"You don't need to ask," Sully smiled and held the baby up to her.

Michaela held Violet close hugging the tiny baby close to her chest. "Can I sit?"

"Sure," Sully made to get up.

"I meant on your knee," Michaela stopped him from moving, she smiled as Sully gave a nod of consent. She lowered herself and the baby onto his knee, sighing as she leant into him. "We have a very special little girl."

"Which one?" Sully grinned catching Violet's waving hand.

"Katie," Michaela smiled. "She just seems to know things that seem so difficult for me to understand."

"She's three," Sully explained, "Three year olds say things how they see things. What she say this time?"

"That Violet only hears what she hears and she doesn't know any better," Michaela smiled as the baby made a mewling noise.

"Guess that's true," Sully kissed Michaela's shoulder. "It's like us saying the sky's blue. The way I see Blue could be the way you see Red, no one knows coz we're just told its blue," he grinned. "Think I should take a major in Kid talk."

"You are very good at it," Michaela raised her arm to brush his hair from his face. "But I think your daughter is right and you are the best Pa."

"She's just biased," Sully chuckled. "Hey," he frowned as Michaela sniffed back some tears. "It's Ok. We'll be OK. Nothing worth fighting for is ever easy."

Michaela shook her head. "Loving you and the children is easy and that's everything I'd fight for," she kissed him strongly, her passion and determination reawakening after weeks of being dormant. She released him from her kiss and turned her attention back to the baby in her arms. Slowly and carefully she raised the baby to her shoulder. She smiled as she felt Sully's hand creep up her back his long thick fingers lovingly stroking up and down her spine, letting her know he was with her as they faced this new challenge into the unknown. Letting her know he would be there whatever. Slowly her own hand repeated the same movement up and down the baby's tiny back, communicating all their combined love and warmth at their little girl and with her mouth a few centimetres away from Violet's right ear softly she began to hum a lullaby.


	13. Ladies Eve

_It's technically Thursday here just past midnight and as I am still up writing I figured I may well post  
_

_The following chapter is sad, I think it is sad (I cried when I wrote the end and at other parts), not warning you off just letting you know you may need a tissue and possibly a hug (I did) and that you probably shouldn't read it at work._

_I think that many of you will gather what it is about from the title and the first word of the chapter. Where I have used Cheyenne I have put the translation in italicised brackets so you can see what it means._

_Kate x_

Ladies Eve

Dorothy stirred as she felt the bedroom door open, the brisk breeze of spring air rushing over her face as Cloud Dancing crept in. She shivered the breeze taking the heat from her cheeks in an instant.

"Pâhávevóonä'o nâhtse'eme," _(Good morning my wife)_ Cloud Dancing spoke, there was the sound of a match igniting and the little room was illuminated by the light of a single lamp.

"Pâhávevóonä'o naéhame," _(Good morning my husband)_ Dorothy croaked pulling the beautiful Indian blanket that covered her bed to her neck.

Cloud Dancing studied his wife of a year with concern, now that their little morning ritual of greeting each other in his native tongue was over he approached the bed. Dorothy looked like she had yet to sleep though he knew from checking on her during the night that she had slept for most of it, only waking when she coughed. He was concerned for her, he had healed and helped many a sick person in his time as a medicine man yet despite being unwell she simply dismissed his worries as being too tired from work and not having enough sunlight during the long winter months. It pleased him, how much he had tuned his new wife into the ways of the world, the fact that she felt she needed the sunlight to be healthy. She had even slept in the tepee with him, only admitting defeat when the temperature dropped below what she could cope with in December. He had even slept in the cabin on a few occasions, the need to be with his wife far stronger than his feelings about not wanting to sleep under a 'white man's' roof. The cabin was not a white man's roof it was hers, and for her he would do anything. He frowned as he realised how long she had been sleeping inside, how cold she was feeling all the time, she was unwell and had been for a while he just hoped it was just a reaction to the long winter months of darkness. Hoping that now it was spring she would join him in the tepee and would start to get better, "I have made you some tea."

"What kind?" Dorothy asked warily, nervously peaking over the top of the blanket.

Cloud Dancing smiled, "I have made both kinds, your regular tea to wake you up and then a blend to make you feel better."

"I'm fine," Dorothy dismissed his concerns; slowly she peeled back the blanket to invite him into the bed with her.

Cloud Dancing smiled and slipped his feet from his moccasins. He took the covers from her hand and slipped in alongside her. He smiled as he lay beside her in the warmth of the bed, his arm creeping round to hug her form, her true form that only he got to appreciate, a form that only he got to see, not the stuffed and padded form she presented to her world. "Pêhévomóhtahe," he whispered as he nuzzled his mouth to her ear.

"Mmm?" Dorothy mumbled as she held onto him, the married couple hugging each other lovingly.

"Feels good," Cloud Dancing translated, he kissed her softly on the forehead. "What time shall we go to Sully's and Michaela's home?"

"When I'm dressed," Dorothy whispered cryptically.

"And when shall that be?" Cloud Dancing raised his eyebrows knowingly.

"A little while," Dorothy kissed him. "I want to spend time with naéhame."

Cloud Dancing grinned, "I appreciate that nâhtse'eme."

* * *

"Mornin Dorothy."

Brian stuck his head over the top of the press at the sound of Loren's voice. He gave the old storekeeper a pointed look and rose to his true height.

"Oh Brian," Loren chuckled at him. "Sorry thought you were Dorothy?"

"Easy mistake to make," Brian grinned back at him, he shot a look in the mirror and pretended to pat the back of his hair, like Dorothy did when she got nervous. His smile widened as Loren gave a chortle of laughter. "She's not comin in today," Brian told him after a few moments knowing it would be the next question.

Loren frowned, "Why not?"

"She ain't feeling so great, gave her the day off," Brian smiled weakly. "She's gonna spend time with Ma and the girls while Cloud Dancing and Sully go huntin."

"Ya didn't fancy goin with them?" Loren raised his eyebrow in surprise.

Brian shook his head. "Promised Dorothy I'd get the type set and the press greased."

"You're a good lad," Loren smiled kindly at the teenager he noticed a faint frown on Brian's face, "young man," he amended.

Brian gave him a brief smile and crossed to the bench to put the can of oil away. Loren watched the teenager with interest; the way that Brian was carrying himself different to how he had only a few weeks ago. Like his mental maturity had reached his body and he was actually properly physically a man now. No longer the lolloping teenager who wasn't sure how big his feet were or if his voice was going to squeak suddenly, the air of awkwardness that was always with him was now gone.

"Don't you get a break?" Loren asked him showing the boy concern, worried as the newfound maturity on his face was also matched by tiredness.

"This is my break," Brian smiled sheepishly. "My time away from the girls. I love em to bits but they sure are loud."

"That's little kids for ya," Loren chuckled. "Join me for lunch?"

"Huh?" Brian looked up surprised.

"Me and Jake were gonna have lunch, come join us," Loren offered.

"Really?" Brian grinned, thrilled to be included in the men of Colorado Springs lunch meeting. If he ever had been invited before it was because of Sully or Matthew and this was his very own invitation, almost confirmation that Loren now saw him as an equal and not just as his pseudo grandson.

* * *

"I know it is customary to be quiet when hunting but we are not yet tracking anything," Cloud Dancing broke the silence as the two men walked through the wood. "Tell me what is bothering you my brother."

Sully smiled weakly and flicked his hair back his bow hanging listlessly around his shoulder. "I'm alright, just tired." Sully's eyes flicked to some bushes at the sound of a rustle only to witness a rat scurry out and across the earth floor of the woods to another bush.

"You are concerned for Violet and Michaela," Cloud Dancing pressed.

"As much as you are for Dorothy," Sully shot at him. "Sorry, I don't feel like talking about it much."

"That is fine," Cloud Dancing swallowed and walked in front of Sully as his ears picked up some creature approach them. He signalled to Sully to lower to the ground and silently loaded his bow, Sully lowered behind his friend and waited as Cloud Dancing drew back the string and held his hand under his chin, the string taught and ready. With pinpoint accuracy, Cloud Dancing released the arrow to strike the turkey as it strutted through the brush. Cloud Dancing lowered his bow to the ground and whispered a few words of thanks to the deceased bird.  
"Good shot," Sully praised.

"Hahóo," _(Thank you)_ Cloud Dancing rose and approached the bird. "Shall we share?"

"It was your kill," Sully shook his head. "You should keep it."

"I shall give you the crown," Cloud Dancing stated. "You will benefit from it more then I. I shall take the legs and wings. Dorothy prefers dark meat," he smiled at his own little joke. Quickly he flicked out a burlap sack so that he could stow the dead bird.

"Thank you," Sully told his friend sincerely as he bent down to help lift the heavy bird so they could put it in the sack. "I'll carry it," he took most of the weight. "You're a much better shot then I'll be today."

"Your mind is elsewhere," Cloud Dancing agreed. "I feel back at your homestead."

"I was just thinkin how Violet's never gonna be able to do this," Sully gestured to their kill. "She won't be able to hunt because she won't be able to hear prey coming."

"True," Cloud Dancing agreed. "But Michaela said that her other senses will compensate she will probably make an excellent tracker."

"I guess," Sully sighed. "She'll probably be a better hunter then Katie."

"Your talker," Cloud Dancing smiled. "You are indeed blessed with wonderful children and a wife that any men would be proud of."

"You hoping Michaela will figure out what is wrong with Dorothy?" Sully questioned.

"Yes," Cloud Dancing admitted as he wiped the bloodied arrow on the grass to clean it. "I am hoping the reason for her secrecy is that it is a woman's problem and she does not feel comfortable talking about it with me. I know that this is common in white women, they feel the need to hide such things from their men." He rolled his eyes slightly, "I have seen her all so I cannot see how there can be any secrets between us."

"They have to keep something a secret," Sully grinned conspiratorially. "The feminine mystique, that's what Michaela called it."

Cloud Dancing nodded in understanding. "Perhaps they will discuss this mystique today. Hush," he raised his hand as his ears picked up the sound of another creature approaching, the men lowered to the ground the bow primed to fire.

* * *

"So he's accepted it then?" Dorothy frowned as Michaela finished her news.

"He doesn't want to go," Michaela defended Sully. "He doesn't really have a choice, we shall need the money," she sighed. "The more he says no the more likely he is to be struck of the surveyors register and then we shall experience the same issue we had when we first married," Michaela repositioned Violet in her arms. "I also worry he misses the land as well. I know that people joke that I have domesticated him."

"He wouldn't be how he is if he didn't want to Michaela," Dorothy smiled kindly. "Are you still coming back to work in May?"

"Yes" Michaela shifted awkwardly, she glanced at the clock. "The tenth, after Esmee's birthday and Violet shall be twelve weeks old," she glanced down at the baby, the 9 week old infant beginning to fuss.

"It will be nice to have you back next door," Dorothy sighed. "With the saloon gone it feels very strange, though Hank has started to rebuild," Dorothy noticed Michaela's expression of discomfort "Are you alright Michaela?"

"She is due a feed," Michaela smiled apologetically.

"Oh, go ahead," Dorothy nodded in understanding. "I'll watch Katie and Esmee for you."

Michaela smiled gratefully at her friend and rose to take Violet upstairs so that she could nurse the baby in private.

With Michaela gone Dorothy turned her attention to the two other little girls in the room. Esmee asleep in the playpen, nestled into a blanket, her body curled into a little ball, Katie sat in front of the empty fireplace methodically building a structure out of the building blocks. Dorothy rose and moved to kneel beside the little girl. "What are you building Katie?"

"Wall," Katie glanced up at Dorothy before turning her attention back onto the wooden blocks.

"What is the wall for?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"Stop da Nixie," Katie told her seriously.

"The Nixie?" Dorothy looked confused.

Katie nodded her head sagely and slowly rose. She trotted to the bookshelf and pulled out a large book. "Gamma gived it me," she brought Dorothy the book to look at.

"Ahh, a fairy tale," Dorothy smiled as studied the cover of the Brother's Grimm anthology of fairy tales.

"Nixie bad," Katie flared her eyes in emphasis. "I potecting Esmee and Vy-let."

"You are a very good sister," Dorothy praised the little girl; she raised her arm to pull the little girl into her arms. She winced, the shooting pain she had been experiencing in her left arm for the past few weeks coming back.

Katie frowned. "You got poorly arm," she gently held Dorothy's arm as the older woman breathed through her pain.

"It's from working my press," Dorothy told her. "All those newspapers I have to print," she tried to smile.

Katie looked unconvinced and studied the red haired woman with a concerned gaze. "Dat from making da paper's too," Katie pointed at the bump she could see under Dorothy's arm, she reached to touch it, to kiss it better.

"Leave it," Dorothy snapped angrily, yanking her hand away from Katie almost violently.

Katie's eyes flared wide again this time in surprise at the usually soft spoken kindly woman's angry tone. The little girl scowled at Dorothy and slowly backed away from her. Quickly she hauled herself into the playpen her eyes never once leaving Dorothy and she took up a protective stance standing in front of Esmee.

Red faced Dorothy rose from the floor and returned to the armchair, subtly rubbing her arm, unable to look at the little girl, unable to admit what was wrong.

* * *

"Klara, can I join ya?"

Klara looked up from her tea as Sadie asked the question. She nodded her consent and watched as the woman, who despite being only two years older than her was her stepmother, sat down.

"You alright?" Sadie asked curiously as the young girl studied her carefully.

"I'm fine, how about you?" Klara answered politely.

"Thankful it's sunny," Sadie smiled disarmingly at her. The table fell silent as Klara returned to stare at her cup. "You know, technically I'm your stepmother," she paused slightly as Klara looked up at her with a frown. "But I'll settle for being friends," Klara smiled slightly. "Guessing you get pretty lonely, working all the time and then Preston working all the time. I lost all my friends when the Nugget came down," Sadie glanced around the cafe. "Most of the other women in this town hate me because I may or may not have slept with their husbands," she sighed.

"Have you?" Klara asked curiously she blushed crimson. "Sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"No it's fine," Sadie grinned. "Actually I haven't, Hank pretty much kept me for himself. But that subject is off limits. I doubt you want to think about that, I always thought my parents had only had sex the number of times I had brothers and sisters."

Klara nodded in agreement. "Do you have any? Brothers and sisters I mean."

"Not anymore," Sadie sighed sadly. "My dad sold me to the first house I worked in..." she paused. "He didn't sell me, kind of told me I had to do it, so he could get food to feed my brothers and sisters and get medicine for my mum. I haven't seen or heard anything of them since I was seventeen. They won't even know I'm here."

Klara nodded sadly, she extended her hand to Sadie, "Friends."

"Friends," Sadie agreed. "So you and Preston."

"If you and Hank are off limits then so is me and Preston," Klara blushed slightly. "It's only fair."

"Not the whole of the relationship, only the bit you are not doing with Preston if you get my drift," Sadie winked. "I am quite happy to talk about Hank."

"You enjoy being married?" Klara asked curiously, curious to find out from someone her own age what marriage was like, especially considering how intent Preston seemed to take things to the next stage.

"Not really much different to before," Sadie smiled slightly embarrassed. "It's not like I had anything to save for marriage, all that's different is we wear rings. He's kind of busy with building the new saloon."

"You gonna work there?"

"What else am I gonna do?" Sadie chuckled. "I'm not smart like you, couldn't do what you do, I don't sew, but I can count and keep a man drinking with a smile."

Klara laughed. "I imagine that's a good skill to have."

"Has its uses. What are you doing for supper?" Sadie changed the subject abruptly.

"Nothing, Preston has to work as the night porter is ill," Klara sighed, not looking forward to another evening alone in the empty clinic.

"Come have it with us," Sadie offered. "Hank would like it; he keeps saying he should have you over. Not that there is much to come over for but he's getting real good at cooking on an open fire."

"We used to do cookouts back in Albany," Klara smiled as she remembered the happier times from her childhood. "Sounds like it will be fun. What time?"

"Seven." Sadie accepted a cup from Grace, "Thank you," she took a mouthful of the coffee, she sighed in contentment. "I don't think there is anything greater in the world then a mug of coffee."

"Have you ever had hot chocolate?" Klara asked with a smile.

"You mean cocoa?"

"No hot chocolate," Klara smiled. "There was an Italian family near us; it was the most divine thing. I'll get some chocolate from Loren for tonight. I reckon you'll love it."

* * *

Sully frowned as Katie climbed into bed, uncharacteristically quiet, uncharacteristically slow. There was no bouncing, no smiling, just a seemingly upset little girl. "Hey Twink, you sad coz you want your Ma to put you to bed?" Sully guessed.

Katie shook her head and slid down the bed, no wriggling to find the right spot, just slid down as if it didn't matter that she was not comfortable.  
"Katie, what's wrong?" Sully asked, his worry rising.

"Wrong?" Michaela stuck her head round the door; she looked at her little girl, her expression falling to match Sully's. Quickly she crossed to the bed, rounding it to sit on the opposite side to Sully, Katie's little body between them. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Are you feeling poorly?" she rubbed Katie's arm that lay rigidly on top of the covers.

"No," Katie spoke in a tiny voice, a voice that trembled with threatened tears.

Michaela cast a worried look at Sully, silently asking him if he had any idea what was wrong with their usually high-spirited little girl. Sully imperceptivity shook his head and moved his own hand to rub Katie's other arm. "Tell us Twink, tell us what's wrong," he asked gently.

"Anty Dorotee cross with me," Katie whispered sadly.

"Dorothy was cross with you?" Michaela frowned, she ran the afternoon through her mind. "Katie was it when I went to feed Violet?" her frown deepened she remembered how Katie had been in the playpen and Dorothy had been silently sat in the armchair when she had returned.

Katie nodded and sniffed ominously.

"Twink what did you do that made Dorothy cross with you?" Sully asked the little girl softly.

Katie sighed and pulled herself into a sitting position; pulling her arms out of her parent's hands she held her left arm with her right. "She getted a poorly arm when she goed to hug me." She raised her left arm imitating how Dorothy was positioned. "She had a bump under her arm, I went to kiss it better and she goed 'Leave it'," Katie yanked her arm in close to her side and stared at her parents with solemn eyes, "she cross at me."

Michaela bit her lip and shifted closer to Katie. "No sweetheart she wasn't," she wrapped her arms around Katie holding her little girl tightly. "I promise you she wasn't," she cast a sorrowful look at Sully, one that quickly vanished as Katie lifted her head from her chest.

"She not?" Katie looked up at her mother surprised.

Michaela smiled warmly at Katie and gave Katie a soft comforting kiss on the top of her head. "No she's not. Would you like your Papa to read you a story?"

"Not you?" Katie sighed slightly.

"I must speak with Brian," she kissed Katie again.

"Ok, Papa read me," Katie agreed. Michaela smiled and gave her one last kiss before gently releasing Katie.

"I'll get the book from downstairs," Sully kissed Katie. "Be back in a tick." He rose and followed Michaela out of the room. Lightly he touched her back as he pulled Katie's door to. "Caela, is it back?" he asked his wife with concern.

Michaela nodded sadly. "It would appear that way. I need to talk to Brian though, I know he said that Dorothy had been unwell, I could see it also when she visited, but I fear it may be a lot more serious than a simple bug," she sighed and stepped into Sully's outstretched arms. "I hope that I'm wrong."

"I hope ya wrong too," Sully agreed, pressing his lips against her crown, not wanting to let her go, wanting the moment to stay the same so that they would not have to find the truth. Softly he released her, letting Michaela move towards Brian's room, while he moved downstairs to get the book to read to Katie.

Michaela knocked softly on Brian's door. At the sound of his confirmation she pushed open the door and stepped in.

Brian was sat as his desk working on his school work, revising for his final exams which would be in a few short weeks. "Hey Ma," he smiled at her as he glanced up from his work.

"Brian may I speak with you," Michaela asked solemnly.

Brian looked at her nervously. "Sure, what about?" he asked, his voice full of apprehension, wondering what she may be about to say. He lowered his pencil to his desk and twisted in his chair to look at her.

"Brian, how has Dorothy seemed to you, I mean physically?" Michaela lowered herself to sit on his bed.

"Physically?" Brian frowned. "She ain't been feeling too great."

"How so?" Michaela pushed him.

"She's been real tired and her arm's been hurting her the past few weeks, she hurt it on the press and she's had a cough. Why?" he bit his lip nervously.

Michaela forced a smile on her face, "Katie said something about Dorothy's arm hurting her. I just wanted to clarify a few things."

"Is she properly sick?" Brian asked his voice lowering to a whisper.

Michaela brushed her hair from her face and slowly rose; she bent forward so that she could kiss Brian. "I'm hoping not," she patted him lightly on the shoulder. "I'm hoping it's just my mind leaping to the worst possible scenario," she smiled again. "I'll speak with Dorothy tomorrow, I'm sure it's just me thinking the worst," she assured him. "Don't work too late, you've had a busy day."

"Sure thing Ma," Brian glanced back at his book, wholly uninterested in the facts and figures that lay within them, his young mind working overtime trying to imagine what was wrong with Dorothy.

* * *

Hank grinned as he watched his new wife and his daughter laughing together, some joke he'd missed when he went to relieve himself. He moved closer trying to catch on to their conversation. At the last second Sadie whirled round, "Hey you no ear wigging," she rose from where she had been knelt on the blanket beside the fire and wrapped her arm round his waist.

"Why is it a secret?" Hank gave her a long kiss, only releasing his lips hold on her to take a drag from his cigar.

Sadie gave Klara a wink. "Just things we don't want you to hear," she grinned. "Girl things."

"Fair enough," Hank took a long drag of his cigar and moved out of Sadie's arms to watch what Klara was making on the open fire. Now that it was warm, and almost summer, staying in the shack wasn't too bad, in fact everything was looking up, as he'd started construction on the new house and saloon and by the end of next week he should have the basic framework completed. He snorted as he took in the ingredients that Klara was mixing together in the pot. "Jeez you sure you should have some of that?" he raised his eyebrow and gave Sadie a sideways look as she moved to sit back on the blanket.

"One cup won't hurt," Klara grinned.

"Might do when she's been sick the last three days," Hank muttered sinking onto his seat and elegantly sprawling across it.

Klara shot Sadie a concerned look, "You've been sick?"

Sadie shrugged it off, crawling across the blanket to sit between Hank's legs, his long fingers clasping her shoulders and massaging them. "It's probably something I ate."

"You tell me this after I come to dinner," Klara smiled.

Sadie giggled, "It's nothing to worry about, I probably just ate too much or too early."

"It's all that coffee you drink," Hank quipped.

"Lay off the coffee," Sadie twisted and shifted to a kneeling position her palms resting on his widespread knees. "You have your cigars, I have my coffee, besides I need it at the moment, I'm so tired because of all the newlywed," she cast a surreptitious look over shoulder at Klara and lowered her voice, "sex we've been having," playfully she rose up on her knees and kissed Hank sweetly on the lips.

Klara cleared her throat reminding the couple she was still there. "Sorry Kid," Hank grinned at her as Sadie dropped back to the floor. "Is that chocolate stuff nearly done?"

"Almost," Klara gave the mixture a test stir.

Hank grinned and shook his head. "Well I reserve the right to say 'told ya so' when ya sick tomorrow," he bunched Sadie's hair up in his hands allowing him access to her neck so that he could nibble at it.

"Ok it's ready," Klara spoke louder then she needed to, embarrassed by the way the man who was her father was carrying on. She ladled the mixture into a few cups and handed one to Sadie. "Use the spoon, it's a bit difficult to drink."

Sadie took a tentative mouthful and gave a moan of contentment. "This is amazing," she gave Hank a look over her shoulder. "I don't care if I'm sick because of this."

* * *

Sully raised his arms to help Michaela from the wagon, he raised his eyebrows in surprise as she shook her head and watched as she turned round. "Oh" he understood, with Violet nestled in the baby holder he had gotten for her from the reservation when Katie had been born, he realised she wanted to support the baby and so it would be safer for her to climb down with him there to act as back up. Tenderly he placed his hand on the small of her back to provide her the extra support she would need. Gingerly she climbed down from the wagon, finally reaching the ground where she checked Violet, the baby was still sleeping, lulled to sleep by the movement of the wagon. Sully took a cleansing breath; it had been a while since they had been out this early, the air still carrying the nightly chill. They had left the home with the girls still sleeping, only waking Brian to ask him to take care of them and to tell him they were going to the reservation land. He knew they should have waited till later but Michaela was almost bursting with the need to examine Dorothy, she had hardly slept at all with her worry, and he knew that that was not good for her, or for the rest of the family.

"Ha ho."

Sully turned as Cloud Dancing appeared out of his tepee. "Ha ho," he greeted his brother softly.

"Is the child alright?" Cloud Dancing asked with concern moving towards them, his eyes fixed on the wriggling baby carrier.

"She's fine," Sully assured him. "Caela was..."

"Is Dorothy sleeping?" Michaela cut him off.

"I believe so," Cloud Dancing frowned his concern moving to full blown fear as he took in the serious look on Michaela's face, "She is in the cabin," he cast a questioning look at Sully.

"Caela needs to talk to her," Sully spoke quietly.

"Is this because she appears unwell?" Cloud Dancing frowned. "I have been giving her tea to help."

"Thats good," Michaela assured him. "But I fear that your tea will not be able to help her, neither anything I have in my clinic."

"You believe her to be gravely sick?" Cloud Dancing's eyes flared with pain.

"I hope I am wrong," Michaela told him sincerely, her own eyes prickling with tears. "I need to examine her,"

Cloud Dancing nodded sadly. "I shall wake her," he glanced at the baby carrier. "Come inside, Violet will get cold."

* * *

"I don't need to be examined," Dorothy shook her head. She scowled at the three who sat in front of her. "You are just punishing me for upsetting Katie," she shot at Michaela. "Lioness Michaela can't let anything happen to her children."

Michaela frowned. "That's not it. I'm concerned for you. Please Dorothy let me examine you," she looked hopelessly up at Cloud Dancing, knowing she was fighting a losing battle that Dorothy was not ready to admit to something being wrong. "I may be wrong, I hope I am, but there must be something I can do to help you."

"Must be," Dorothy snorted. "You always have to have the answer."

"Ma'ovéséhe," Cloud Dancing barked at her, using her Cheyenne name he had given her when they married. Dorothy looked at him, her blue eyes wide, surprised by the tone of his voice and the fact he had called her the name that he used only when they were alone. "Let Michaela look at you, please," his tone changed from angry to begging, her eyes pleading with her to let the doctor look at her.

"I can't have breast cancer," Dorothy whispered, her eyes filling with tears the tears with the first admission of what could be wrong with her. "I don't have breasts, you cut them off."

"Sometimes," Michaela spoke softly. "Women who have breast cancer may also get lumps in their armpits," she bit her lip as Dorothy instinctively reached for her under arm. Michaela swallowed hard but continued. "There are reports that sometimes the cancer can spread to the bones, and the lung, the liver," she glanced at Cloud Dancing, the Cheyenne man's face blanching with each of her words. "You have a lump under your arm don't you Dorothy?"

Dorothy imperceptivity nodded her head, a steady stream of tears rolling down her cheeks, as the worry she had been fighting and ignoring for so long was being confirmed to her without the need for an examination. Michaela's softly spoken words telling her what she knew what she had wanted to be false.

"May I look?" Michaela asked gently, slowly reaching her arm out to pull Dorothy's up so she could examine her.

"No," Dorothy shrank back in her seat.

"I may be able to operate," Michaela told her, "remove the cancer from your underarm, perhaps the lung. Brian told me you had a cough, thought that could be pneumonia in which case I have medicine that will help with that."

"No," Dorothy told her softly, her eyes fixed to her lap, unable to look anywhere else, unable to look at her friend or her husband. "I don't want that."

"But..." Michaela started to say, pausing as Violet let out a cry as the infant realised she was hungry.

"Your baby needs you Michaela," Dorothy spoke quietly.

"Dorothy, let me help you." Michaela spoke, rising and crossing to where Sully had been sat quietly in the corner with the baby. "Please I can..." she paused as Sully softly placed his hand on her arm, silently asking her to stop her requests, silently telling her that they should leave Dorothy and Cloud Dancing to absorb the information she had just given them. Michaela took a shuddering breath. "May we stay while I feed Violet?"

Cloud Dancing nodded. "You may use the tepee," he bowed his head solemnly. "Thank you for coming."

Sully rose and looped his arm round Michaela's back forcing her to move towards the doorway even though she so obviously wanted to stay; her attention torn between Dorothy's still crumpled form and Violet's hungry mewling, caught between her desire to help and her requirements as a mother. "Come Michaela," he requested, his eyes making contact with his friend's pained brown ones. "Leave them be."

* * *

Sully placed the cup of tea beside Michaela and sat on the ottoman beside her, silently waiting for her to speak. She had been silent since they had left the cabin, only responding when she needed to, only saying the bare minimum to the children so not to appear upset to them, but he knew she was. Even when Brian was playing a game with Esmee and the baby thought that hiding meant covering her own eyes, she had not smiled properly; the smile had barely registered in her beautiful eyes.

"I'm alright," she told him dully, averting her eyes from the fire to look at him.

Now that she had engaged with him Sully softly took her hand into his. "Don't dwell on it Michaela, you got enough of our own stuff to weigh you down, don't let this burden you too."

Michaela frowned, "She's my friend and my..."

"She ain't your patient Caela, she ain't ready to be," Sully raised her hand to his lips. "I know you want to help, but if she wants it she'll come to you."

"But..." Michaela started to speak, she stopped herself instead bringing her other hand to clasp his, their hands locked together. "I should have been more aware. When I first diagnosed her I estimated she would have a further four years after her treatment."

"And she's had more than that," Sully lowered himself to his knees in front of her. He loosened his grip on her hands so that he could bring her palms to rest on her knees, his hands lightly resting on top as he leaned in to kiss her. "You can't be there every minute of the day in all your patients' lives watching for anything that may be wrong."

"I just feel so useless." Michaela sniffed, she shifted forward in her chair so that she could hug her Sully. "I can't help Dorothy, I can't help Violet..." Sully silenced her with a kiss.

"You're a great Doctor and the best mother and wife there is. Just some things can't be fixed. You can't make Violet's hearing better, but you make her life better by being her Ma and loving her with all your heart. You can't make Dorothy's cancer go away, but you can be there for her when she wants to talk it out."

"Sully," Michaela whispered, she leant forward into his arms, surrendering what little strength she had as she melted into his arms.

Tenderly Sully stroked her silky hair, his large palms lovingly trying to calm her with his repetitive motion. "I know Caela, I know," he pulled her into his lap rocking her slightly as he would Katie or Esmee, his own mind working as his beloved wife's was, knowing that his brother would be reeling in pain at the news that Dorothy was so sick.

* * *

Cloud Dancing sighed as he lifted Dorothy's barely touched plate of food away from her. He had remained silent for most of the day respecting her need to absorb what Michaela had said, the terrible diagnosis she had dealt but now he could be silent no longer. "You must eat Ma'ovéséhe." He smiled warmly at her when she looked up at him. "You will not get better if you have no strength."

"I won't get better," Dorothy whispered despondently.

"But Michaela's operation?" Cloud Dancing lowered the plates to the table and stared at his wife in confusion. "She is a great Medicine Woman, I have seen her do fantastic things."

"She can't cure everything," Dorothy pointed out. "She can't help me."

"But she could prolon…" Cloud Dancing began.

"No," Dorothy rose awkwardly. "She…" unable to speak, she burst into tears, the horrible horrifying reality of her sickness hitting her. Cloud Dancing wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly as her body sagged with the enormity of the death sentence that hung over her. He wished he could also cry in the manner she was, wished he could take his knife and drag it across his arms in sadness for what he was soon to lose. Slowly he lowered them both to the floor, his own arms feeling like they had no bones or strength in them to support her. After ten agonising minutes and when her sobs had reduced to a sniffle Dorothy spoke, "I don't want to live what I have left being cut open over and over."

"You will not even try?" Cloud Dancing asked hopefully.

Dorothy shook her head. "Each operation will take more and more of me. I have nothing more left to give, only what I have left to give to you," she kissed him softly on the cheek. "I don't want to steal that from you."

Cloud Dancing gulped down the lump in his throat, "I do not want our time to be over."

"Our time was always borrowed," Dorothy slumped towards the ground again, her mind reaching to when she was sick the first time, the prognosis that Michaela had given her then. "An extra year, then what she said. I've had an extra year, which I've been able to spend with you. Other then the births of my children, it has been the happiest times of my life, my life with you."

"But you will not fight for it," Cloud Dancing frowned. "You will not …" Dorothy silenced him by pressing her finger to his lips.

"I want to live what I have left with you, I do not want to spend my time languishing in the clinic, I want to live it." Dorothy kissed him softly. "Every second that I have left I want to live with you." She took a deep breath, "I want to go to the Northern Cheyenne, I want to see how you should live. I want to see what you told me about in my book."

Cloud Dancing smiled weakly, "You never did get to publish that."

"I have it all up here," she tapped the side of her head. "I burnt it to protect it from the soldiers. I want to see it now."

"You will be away from your friends," Cloud Dancing pointed out.

"I do not want them to watch me die, watch me wither to nothing. If I could spare you that I would," she kissed him again. "This is my way of repaying you for having to watch that," she smiled. "You will be in your natural environment, you shall be where you belong, then I will be able to go with peace."

"I do not want you to go," Cloud Dancing whimpered, his voice reaching high as he struggled with the force of his emotion. "I do not wish for you to leave me."

Dorothy turned her head into his chest her hand stroking his long raven hair unable to offer anything to apologise for what must happen.

* * *

Brian looked up at the sound of the two horses approaching. With both Esmee and Violet waking early, there was little chance for him to sleep in so he had started his chores early in order that he could be out of the way of the morning rigmarole that was now the family norm. He smiled slightly as he saw Dorothy and Cloud Dancing and crossed from the paddock to meet them as they pulled their horses to a halt outside the homestead.

"Morning," he greeted them brightly. "Ma and Pa are up, do you want me to get em?"

"No thank you Brian," Dorothy smiled weakly at the young man. "Could you give these to Michaela for me," she fumbled in her satchel for two envelopes. She handed them down to him. One had the words 'for now' written on the other envelope, 'for later'.

"Sure thing," Brian took the envelopes and stowed them in his back pocket. "Do ya need me to come do the printing today after school."

"I won't be there..." Dorothy coughed.

"We are going away for a while," Cloud Dancing spoke for her, his eyes not leaving Dorothy as she shook with the effort of her cough. "Please tell Sully that Wolf will be back in a few days, he is on one of his hunting trips."

"I'll tell him," Brian nodded he frowned not sure what to make of the two grownups or their burdened horses. "Well have a good holiday." They both nodded silently, Dorothy fighting her tears, which he did not understand. "I'll stop by the gazette from time to time make sure it's still alright."

"Thank you Brian," Dorothy smiled wetly at him. "You are a very excellent assistant."

Brian blushed and gave a soft shrug, "I try," he cast a handful of grain to the ground, sending the chickens into frenzy as they fought for the food.

"You are a wonderful brother and friend also," Dorothy added. "I know Michaela is very proud of you."

Brian looked up at her curiously. "Are you alright Miss Dorothy?" His concern making him slip into his once formal ways.

"Yes," She looked away from him, her eyes connecting with Cloud Dancing, the untold sorrow passing between them. Before Brian had a chance to speak a fearsome scream came from the house, as Esmee made her presence known. "We best get off," Dorothy pulled on her reins. "Goodbye Brian," they moved away before Brian could respond, the two horses moving rapidly towards town leaving the confused young man to stare after them.

* * *

"Starting early," Hank called as he watched Dorothy stare wistfully into the window of the gazette. She turned in shock to stare at him, her eyes wide with surprise. Hank chuckled. "Sorry didn't mean ta startle you."

"You are up early," Dorothy commented quietly.

"Sade ain't feelin too good," Hank inclined his head towards the town privy. He rose from his seated position on the small deck to cross the street. Casually he threw his cigar to one side. "Told her she'd be sick if she had the chocolate stuff that Klara made..." he paused, frowning as he took in the older woman's pale skin. "You Ok?"

"I'm fine thank you Hank," Dorothy shifted awkwardly; wholly uncomfortable to the constant lying she found herself doing this morning.

Hank looked past her to the note stuck to the inside of the door. "Closed till further notice?" Hank read with surprise. "You goin somewhere?"

"A small vacation," Dorothy whispered glancing back down the street to where Cloud Dancing was walking up from the store.

"Anywhere nice?" Hank pressed determined to get to the bottom of what was going on with Dorothy.

"To my people," Cloud Dancing spoke as he climbed up onto the walk outside the gazette. "It is done," he informed Dorothy, softly kissing her on the cheek. He shot a look at Hank challenging him to say anything, his normally calm demeanour lost in the approaching horror of who he was to lose.

Dorothy nodded slowly. "Thank you," she sighed, slowly she reached into her pocket and drew out an envelope. "Will you give this to the Reverend for safe keeping?"

Hank took the envelope and scanned the front, 'for when the time comes, the Will of Dorothy Jennings.' "What's this?" Hank scowled. "You ain't coming back are you?" his scowl deepened. "Can't Michaela..."

"No," Dorothy cut him off. "There is nothing she can do for me," she smiled suddenly, her expression changing to light from the almost oppressive dark it had been. Hank turned to see Sadie returning, her pace slow as she evidently fought with more sickness. "I wish you good luck," Dorothy told the younger man lightly clasping his hand ."I hope you two will be very happy. Be good to her," she requested casting a sad look at the young woman who approached the small group curiously. "And keep him on the straight and narrow," Dorothy smiled brightly at Sadie.

"I will," Sadie looked curiously at Dorothy and Cloud Dancing as they mounted their horses. "You going somewhere?"

"The hereafter," Hank whispered barely audible. Sadie's head snapped back to look at him, with a curious frown. Hank nodded silently, respectfully to the two as they began to move away, slowly bringing their horses to move into a trot putting distance between themselves and the town that they had called their home.

* * *

Brian closed the door and dropped his school books onto the table, it felt strange not to be going to the gazette to work. It had been so long since he had had an afternoon to himself.

"Hey Brian," Katie called to him from the playpen where she had been 'reading' to Esmee. Her shout waking Michaela who had been asleep in the armchair.

Michaela stared bleary eyed at Brian as he stood grinning at his little sisters. "Oh Brian," she glanced at the clock. Finding it to be earlier then she thought Michaela frowned. "Did Dorothy not go to the gazette today?"

Brian shook his head and moved towards the playpen. Suddenly recalling the notes he had shoved into his back pocket this morning he diverted towards his mother. "They're going on vacation for a little while," he handed Michaela the notes. "Dorothy asked me to give you these."

Tentatively Michaela took the notes. "Did they say where they were going? When they would be back?"

Brian shook his head once more and crossed to pick Esmee out of the playpen "Nope, they didn't seem to want to talk. They were kind of upset, like there was something they didn't want to talk about. Just asked me to give you those, and to tell Sully that Wolf will be back in a few days," he tickled the baby, making her giggle before helping Katie out of the pen. "She's sick ain't she Ma."

"Yes," Michaela answered softly, not wanting to respond in a way which would garner more questions from either her son or her inquisitive daughter.

"How bout I take these two upstairs so you can read your letter," Brian offered as he already began to lead Katie towards the upstairs.

Michaela waited until the sounds of her children's footsteps had receded before she ripped open the envelope that read 'for now'. With tears in her eyes she began to read the departing words from her friend.

'My dearest Michaela. I thank you for all you have done for me, for being my friend, for welcoming me, for being my counsel and my saviour. I know that our last time together was finished with hurtful words, with sadness and sorrow. But I do not wish you to remember these times. I wish for you to remember the time we climbed a mountain together. The time you encouraged me to pursue my heart into writing, to take Preston's offer and become an editor. You helped me to become the woman I am today, and for that I am eternally grateful. Without your guidance and care, I would never have found my way into the arms of the man I love more than anything in the world. But beyond all that, beyond our wonderful friendship, I thank you for the five glorious extra years that you have given me, the wonderful fulfilling life affirming years that allowed me to live and love and dream and reach for the sky I never thought I would reach. I wish for you endless happiness with your beautiful family your wonderful husband and with your astounding skill and care which makes you simply the best Doctor that graced the earth. I ask that you leave the other letter 'for later' you will know when that will be and I ask you not to be too sad, too celebrate what I achieved, what you helped me to achieve. You are and forever will be my dearest friend and I love you as much as a woman can love another. All my love, your friend Dorothy.'


	14. Twelve days of May

_OK so as a sorry for all the tears I managed to spill with the last chapter I'm posting an extra one this week._

_For those of you who are concerned about the change of pace, the world without telephones, the last chapter will be resolved in a later one :(_

_For now a bit of cute fluffiness_

_Kate x_

Twelve days of May

Michaela lowered herself to the floor as Esmee stared at the wrapped gift with confusion. The little girl looked up at her with a bemused look on her face and raised her arms. "Ma Ma."

Michaela pulled the birthday girl into her lap. "You have to open it." She undid the ribbon that held the box lid in place. Esmee watched the blue ribbon in delight reaching to grab the wide pale blue silk from her mother's hand. Michaela lifted Esmee away from the ribbon and tapped the top of the box, "What's in here? Is that your birthday present?"

"Ba," Esmee burbled and copied Michaela beating the top of the box with her hands.

"Sounds like a drum," Katie giggled, she trotted over to join her mother with her attempt at getting the baby to open her gift. "Fink you bettah open it Mama," Katie rubbed her nose against Esmee's. "Don't tink she can do it."

"Will you help her?" Michaela stroked her older daughter's hair.

"But it her pweasent," Katie looked at Michaela surprised.

"I don't think Es will mind," Sully told the little girl as he smiled down on the scene in front of him from his position in the armchair with the sleeping Violet in his arms. He grinned as Michaela smiled up at him, her face full of happiness, happiness which had been missing from her face for so long with all the recent turmoil and loss. She looked so much younger when she was truly happy, her skin glowing with the love that normally just poured out of her two tone eyes.

Katie looked unsure and crept to sit beside her sister, "Eserme Mama and Papa said I should open your pwesent," she shook her head seriously. "But it yours, you open it," she took hold of Esmee's hand guiding her 1 year old sister to lift the lid of the box up. Slowly the two little girls pushed the lid off enough to see what was inside. Katie leapt up in excitement as she saw the gift, "PAPA!" she recognised the workmanship, and ran to her Father, "It mazing!"

Michaela smiled as Esmee stared curiously into the box at the small wooden rocking horse that was inside. She shifted her position so that she could lift the gift out of the box. The baby's eyes widened as she lifted the toy from the box, her husband's beautiful workmanship lost on the baby as she began to bounce and grin in happiness. "Look at that," Michaela set the little rocking horse on the floor. "Don't you have a clever Papa?" She lifted Esmee up and positioned her on the seat of the toy. After guiding Esmee to hold on to the handles, she rocked it back and forth. The baby let out an excited happy yell.

"She like it Mama," Katie skipped over to Michaela and leant against her side as she watched her younger sister gleefully rock on the little toy, "Papa clever."

"He is," Michaela agreed, she smiled up at Sully and blew him a kiss. "You have one very happy daughter."

"Nah," Sully shook his head, "I got three" he glanced down at Violet, the 3 month old lightly grasping at his beads as she gave little contented snuffles, the noise of her sisters lost to her, making her the most content sleeper out of their three babies.

"Mama," Katie tapped Michaela on the shoulder. "We have cake?" she looked hopefully at her mother.

"We shall, at tea time," Michaela told her daughter.

Katie gave an excited squeal and threw her arms round Michaela's neck. "Love Cake!" the little girl kissed the side of Michaela's head, "Love you Mama!"

"And I you," Michaela grinned as the little girl released her and moved to Esmee.

"Ka," Esmee greeted her sister and held out her arms for Katie, almost falling from her new toy was it not for her Mother's supportive hands.

"Happy birfday Esmee!" Katie kissed her sister with loving roughness. "You pwoper person now not just baby. You one!" She held out her finger.

"un," Esmee copied holding her hand out like her beloved older sister.

"Dat right!" Katie clapped her hand. "You one!" She swivelled away from sister and trotted back over to her father. "Papa, Esmee one and I gonna be four and den you and Mama be marg..marwid."

"Married," Sully offered with a faint smile.

"Married" Katie repeated "for five years" she splayed her hands out to indicate the number five, one hand with one finger the other with four. "One plus four equals five." she used her fingers to show her father.

Sully nodded with a smile. "Very true. Twink, you do me a favour?"

"Yup," Katie pulled herself up onto the side of the chair eager to help.

"Can you give your Ma a big hug, and say thank you," Sully requested.

"Thank you for what?" Michaela asked as she held Esmee in place while the baby got the hang of rocking the toy herself. She loosened her hold of the baby long enough to let Katie kiss her.

"For my birthday girl," Sully grinned, his hand lightly stroking Violet's back.

Michaela lifted Esmee up and rested the child on her hip. She walked to her husband and careful to dislodge either of the children in their arms leant in for a kiss. "Thank you."

Sully sighed as they broke apart, his hand leaving Violet to reach and stoke Esmee's curly brown hair. "You know what? I sure am gonna miss you when ya back to work tomorrow," he kissed Michaela again. "Don't like the idea of having to share ya with anyone other than our kids, I've been spoiled these few weeks." He raised his lips to hers for the third time, their lips pulsing against each other, the beginnings of their lives returning to normal.

* * *

Michaela smiled as she entered the clinic. Klara had taken good care of the room, keeping it clean and free from dust. Everything was where it should be, neat, and ordered and ready for her to start work. Her hand supporting Violet in the baby carrier, Michaela crossed to sit at her desk. She glanced down at the baby and smiled, Violet alert and awake staring up at her making her delightful squeaks, her own little communication, filling her own life with noise as well as her parents. Michaela looked up as the internal door opened and Klara peeked round the door her face sporting a huge smile. "Welcome back!"

"Thank you," Michaela smiled and gave a little sigh feeling strangely out of place in her desk, having spent so much time sat in the armchair at home.

"And we have a little helper," Klara grinned as she spotted the baby.

Michaela smiled and lifted Violet out of the carrier so that Klara could see her properly. "For a little while," she kissed Violet on her cheek, before nestling the baby in the crook of her arm. "She shall probably sleep most of the day, other than when she feeds."

"A little on tap then," Klara smiled. "You must let me know her schedule so I don't schedule you any appointments for then."

Michaela raised her eyebrows. "I've never had anyone schedule my appointments before."

"I can do the billing as well if you like," Klara offered. "I don't mind," she added before Michaela could protest.

"You don't need to," Michaela shook her head.

"You have more important things to worry about." Klara sat on the seat and touched Violet's delicate hand, the baby still so little in comparison to her other siblings, such a dainty little thing that looked so out of place in the rough and ready part of the world her family lived in. "Oh you're getting so big."

"She is," Michaela agreed. "Klara did I ever thank you for what you did for her?"

Klara nodded, "I understand why he did it, and he did try and explain. It just felt wrong to leave her." Klara blushed slightly. "I'm pleased to be back working with you though. James was fairly angry about how the whole situation ended."

"Yes I must speak to him," Michaela made a mental note. "Sully and I were wondering if you would be her godmother as you were so instrumental in her survival."

Klara beamed, "I would love to, it would be an honour."

"We'll be holding the christening next month, this month is a little full," Michaela smiled.

"How did Esmee enjoy her birthday?" Klara stroked Violet's hand.

"I'm not certain she fully understood what was going on," Michaela smiled at the memory of her middle daughter's bemused expression. "She enjoyed the rocking horse immensely. And Katie is now very excited about her birthday."

Klara chuckled, "Busy then."

"Indeed," Michaela glanced at her schedule. "Only three appointments today?"

"Yes," Klara looked at the schedule. "I thought you would like to be eased in gently. I had to beat them off with a stick though. I think everyone has been saving their ailments for the last three months!"

"Oh dear," Michaela addressed the baby; Violet staring at her curiously "Looks like your Mama is going to be a very busy lady!"

* * *

Katie watched with great interest as Ben toed the dirt, his bright green eyes roaming over the ground in search of a stone.

"Ha!" The boy exclaimed in delight as he found the perfect stone. He quickly gathered his prize up and held it out for the two girls to see. "Like that, nice and smooth, fly through the air real good. A nice, solid thwack to take it down."

"Take what down?" Samantha looked at the stone with a frown. She turned her head to look at Katie, "Do you actually find this interesting?"

"Yup," Katie nodded enthusiastically. "My Papa thwoes tomhawk, I wanna do dis, cos I not 'llowed to touch his tomhawk."

"What's a tomhawk?" Ben asked curiously, drawn in by the unfamiliar word.

Katie frowned unsure how to describe the weapon her father carried around with him as a matter of course. "Looks like," she drew a shape in the dirt.

"Axe," Ben frowned as he studied her drawing.

Katie shrugged. "Kinda, but spesal not like the one he uses to cut wood."

"He throws it?" Ben looked sceptical.

"Yup," Katie pointed at a nearby fence. "Hit's da post, goes real fast, he's real strong my Papa," she turned her attention back to the sling shot in the little boy's hand. "Show me how it works."

"Ok," Ben puffed his chest out with importance. "You put the stone in here and then pull it back," he pulled the string back, the twig that comprised his slingshot flexing backwards. "Aim, and Release."

The three children watched as the stone flew perfectly straight, striking the fence post a good twenty feet away with a sharp crack.

"WHOA!" Katie clapped her hands impressed. "I have a go."

"You sure?" Ben narrowed his eyes. "You are little"

"I'm not little!" Katie scowled, "I nearly four!"

"Al didn't let me use it till I was five," Ben pointed out. He jumped slightly as the church door opened.

"Ben?" The Reverend exited the church and turned his sightless eyes onto his son immediately. "Did you just fire your slingshot?"

"Yeah," Ben nervously shifted about.

"He teaching me," Katie spoke in the boy's defence. "He also teaching Samanta but she finks it's boring."

"Why do you need to learn how to fire a slingshot?" The Reverend lowered himself onto the church step to sit so he was eye level with the little girl.

"So I can potect Mama and Esmee and Vylet," Katie told him seriously. "So I help Papa."

"You're Papa already has a helper for that, you don't need to learn." The Reverend held his arms out for Katie to step into his warm embrace.

"Bwrian?" Katie guessed.

"Yes and someone else, even more special," The Reverend smiled as he listened to Katie think. "Do you give up?"

"Yup," Katie sighed in defeat.

"God! God helps protect them, he protects all of them. All of us." The Reverend told her softly, "So there is no need to learn how to fire a slingshot."

"How God know?" Katie demanded the concept of omnipotence far beyond the reach of a four year old child. "He not here."

"God is everywhere," Ben chimed in, coming to sit between Samantha and his father. "Right Daddy Tim?"

"Right!" The Reverend smiled. "When your Ma was in the Nugget, God was the one who protected her and Violet and brought them safely out."

"Misser Lawson saved Mama," Katie frowned not understanding what the Reverend was trying to say. "Is Misser Lawson God?"

The Reverend chuckled. "No, though we all have some of God in us."

"In me?" Katie blinked in surprise pointing at herself to clarify.

"Yes, in you," The Reverend touched her chest, his hand hovering where her heart was. "All of us carry God's love in our hearts. It allows us to reach out and help each other."

"But so much stuff," Katie looked around the town in wonder. "God in everyfing?"

"In everything," The Reverend confirmed. "Now, come inside and you can practise your reading. I need to make sure that you are all ready for school to start school in the new intake."

* * *

Michaela watched Klara curiously as the young nurse peered through the curtains out at the street. Slowly she approached, hoping not to startle the girl. Violet did the job for her, the descent down the stairs serving to dislodge another bubble of gas which she loudly expelled.

"Excuse you," Michaela smiled indulgently at the baby before looking up at Klara who was stood watching with a faint smile on her face. "Are you alright Klara?"

Klara nodded her head her long blonde hair falling around her face. "Yes, I'm just concerned about Sadie."

"Sadie?" Michaela crossed to look through the window, her interest piqued. She frowned as she took in the sight of Hank's new wife, sat on the edge of the platform that held their home, her head resting against a post, her face devoid of colour.

"She's been feeling sick for a little while. I tried to talk to her about it but she said it was nothing," Klara sighed

"What kind of feeling sick? Is she nauseous or does she actually vomit?" Michaela studied the woman across the road.

"Both I think," Klara looked nervously at the female doctor. "What do you think it is?"

Michaela shook her head. "Without a proper examination it could be difficult to speculate. It could be any number of things." She looked down as Violet gave another loud burp, "Goodness I think you just took air."

"She'll be hungry soon then?" Klara smiled on at her new goddaughter. "You are making things difficult for your Mor!"

"She can make things as difficult as she likes," Michaela smiled. "It's no bother. Will you ask Sadie to make an appointment to see me? If this has been going on for a while we should check to see what it is." She gave a sigh as the bell rang, someone asking to come in. So far today despite only having 3 people scheduled to see her, she had seen five, with two of the scheduled still to come "No rest for us today," she whispered to Violet, lightly kissing Violet on her forehead. "Come in."

The door opened and Loren walked in. "Dr Mike, ahh you look grand." He raised his eyebrows as he saw Violet, his smile widening with grandfatherly pride,

"Thank you Loren, what can I do for you?" Michaela moved Violet so Loren could get a better view.

"Like to make an appointment, if that's alright?" Loren looked hopeful. He held his hand up to show a bandage. "Jake stitched it the other day. Cut it opening a delivery crate wasn't thinking straight, need the stitches out."

"There is space on Thursday at 11," Klara offered as she scanned the schedule.

"Good for me," Loren smiled. "Then I'll be able to hold little one. How did Esmee enjoy her birthday?"

"Well enough," Michaela smiled, "she didn't really understand. Thank you for her cardigan, she looked very sweet in it."

Loren shrugged, trying to act noncommittal but his face giving away his happiness. "Saw it in a catalogue." He rocked on his heels, smiling kindly at Michaela with fatherly warmth. "Well I best be getting back to the mercantile, you let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you Loren," Michaela nodded goodbye to him as another non scheduled patient arrived at the door with a hopeful look on her face. "Oh Mrs Heller," she glanced as at the clock on the wall, noting that she still had fifteen minutes before her scheduled appointment she sighed. "Come in, I just need to put Violet down for her nap. If you take a seat on the examination table I'll be right with you."

* * *

Sully looked up as he picked up the sound of Katie's running feet, he grinned at his daughter as she came to a stop where she was supposed to by Hank and Sadie's shack. It had surprised most of Colorado Springs that he was helping to build Hank's new tavern and home, thought they all knew he was the best in town when it came to construction, none could believe that after what had almost happened to Michaela and Violet that he would give Hank the time of day. But Sully knew that the former saloon owner was not at fault for what had happened to Michaela, that the fault lay with the man Sadie had dubbed the 'Cold man' who lay in a grave outside the town limit a simple stone marking the site. He knew from what Michaela could remember that Hank and Sadie had both fought hard to rescue her and he also knew that blame would not change what had happened. That both Hank by asking Michaela for help and Michaela for giving him help had done what they thought was right.

Sully hooked his hammer into his belt and moved towards his daughter. "Hey Twink."

"Hey Papa," Katie gave him a beaming smile and a wave as he approached her. She raised her arms for him so that he could lift her up.

Father and daughter kissed briefly as their lips came level, Sully holding Katie in a manner that their eyes were level with each other. "D'ya have a good day with the Reverend?"

"Yup," Katie nodded. "Did reading and learned bout God and pano."

"Busy day then?" Sully chuckled slightly at the varied day his daughter had had.

"Yup. Where Esmee?" Katie glanced around looking for Esmee earnestly.

"She's with Grace. Es is gonna be our very own little cook." He tickled Katie slightly.

"Papa dat be Esmee spesal name! Cookie!" Katie grinned, excited by her choice of name.

"You think?" Sully pretended to frown, like he was thinking long and hard. "I was thinking Cherub, seeing as how I reckon Esmee looks like every picture of a Cherub I ever seen with her curly hair. What you think?"

"That good too," Katie agreed. "Hhmm this hard!"

"How bout something easier," Sully lowered her to the ground. "What d'ya want for your birthday?"

Katie's eyes sparked with excitement at the mention of her birthday, "Puppy."

"A puppy," Sully's face paled, with Cloud Dancing gone, Wolf had taken to visit on occasion though thankfully the animal was self sufficient. With two babies in the house the thought of a dog was not one that sat well. "I dunno Twink a puppy is alot of work."

"You talk to Mama," Katie told him suddenly acting very grown up. "Talk it out."

"And there ain't anything else you want?" Sully asked hopefully.

"Nope," Katie shook her head. She reached her arms round Sully's waist. "Papa when we go home?"

"In a little while Twink," Sully glanced at the clinic across the street, a small waiting line of people to see his wife. "We gotta wait for your Ma."

* * *

Sully smiled as Violet gave a hungry cry, every sound the baby made, a blessing as they knew how silent her world could be, how easily she could make no noise at all. He rolled slightly as he heard Michaela give an exhausted groan, softly he brushed her hair from her ear, and brought his lips to hover over it by half an inch, "I'll get her." Quickly he rose and after lighting the lamp, crossed to the cradle, Violet still able to fit in the handmade bed at 12 weeks old while her sisters had grown out of it after only a few short weeks. Deftly he picked up Violet his finger lightly stroking her back to calm her even though he knew that nothing but her mother would truly calm her. He shook his head with a soft sigh as he turned back to the bed, Michaela so exhausted she had hardly moved and was still lying on the bed. "Caela," he coaxed as he moved back to the bed.

In response she threw back the covers; removing them from her top half. "Lay her here," she patted the bed beside her. She fumbled with the top of her nightgown.

"Shouldn't ya sit up?" Sully looked at her with surprise.

"I don't think I can," Michaela whispered, "I'm so tired."

"Alright," Sully lowered Violet to the bed; He slowly straightened up, watching the baby as her eyes flared in surprise at the new surface. Michaela's hands instinctively reached for the baby without opening her eyes. Sully watched in wonder as his wife guided the baby to her breast and began to nurse Violet, Michaela's body barely moving as she lightly supported the baby. He rounded to his side of the bed tentatively climbing in trying not to shift the baby. He twisted onto his side his head resting on his hand so he could watch Michaela and Violet.

"You can go back to sleep," Michaela whispered. "I can put her back when she is finished, it will just take me a little while."

"Nah," Sully caressed her cheek. "I'll keep ya company."

"In that case, please talk else I shall fall back asleep. I don't mind what it is I just need something to focus on," Michaela smiled and slowly peeled her eyes open. "How was your day?"

"Fine," Sully smiled he lowered his head back onto the pillow and reached over to take Violet's waving hand, her tiny hand almost lost in the size of his. Her soft smooth skin feeling like heaven against his own work worn hands. "Had an interesting conversation with our daughter about what she wants for her birthday."

"Oh?" Michaela blinked a few times obviously trying to clear the sleep from her eyes. When Sully didn't respond immediately she looked up at him. "Please don't tell me she wants a baby brother!"

"She wants a puppy," Sully pulled a face at the thought. He nodded as Michaela's eyes flared opened in shock and horror. "I know, how are we gonna get round this one?"

"A puppy," Michaela spoke the word as if it was an alien language, not even wanting to comprehend the extra work that a puppy would bring to their already overstretched household. "She can't have a dog Sully."

"I know, but she said it's the only thing she wants," Sully sighed. "We've got a few weeks anyway, maybe she'll change her mind."

Michaela gave him a pointed look, "This is Katie we are talking about, she has our stubborn streak, I very much doubt she will change her mind."

"Stranger things have happened," Sully tried to remain positive. "All done," he grinned as Violet released her hold on Michaela and slumped into her hands with a content sigh.

"I wish she would take more," Michaela gently patted Violet's back.

"She takes what she needs," Sully reasoned with her. "You uncomfortable?"

"A little," Michaela nodded. "But I worry she doesn't get enough, she's still so small."

"If ya think about it she should only be about 6 weeks old," Sully pointed out. "I'd say she's growing about the same that Katie did."

"That's true," Michaela yawned, her body completely exhausted from lack of sleep and a busy day at work.

"Here, let me take her," Sully gently lifted Violet from the bed and carried her back to the cradle to put her down. After he made sure she was properly covered he turned back to the bed and sighed. Slowly he crossed back to the bed, he smiled down at Michaela, his beautiful wife asleep already, her nightgown still undone, her hands still positioned like she was holding Violet. Quickly he closed her nightgown and pulled the covers over her. With great care he brushed his lips across her soft cheek. "Sleep well Caela."

* * *

Ben placed the plate of eggs in front of The Reverend with a flourish. The little boy eager to please grabbed hold of his seat and used the back to lever himself up and down. Their small two roomed home was filled with the smell of the cooked eggs and the Reverend could tell without tasting them that they had been cooked to perfection. The little boy was a very good cook for someone his age and could make something tasty and filling out of practically nothing, though the Reverend supposed that was down to his unusual upbringing in the woods. "You can sit down Ben," he spoke softly to the little boy. He waited patiently for the sound of the creaking chair to stop indicating that the child had sat down. "Now we can eat." He took a hearty mouthful of the eggs and smiled. "These are just wonderful Ben!"

"Great."

The Reverend smiled as he heard the pride and pleasure in the little boy's voice, the excitement of doing something right and pleasing his father. "What did you want to do today Ben?"

"Once I get the bedroom tidy I was wondering if I could go watch Samantha's Daddy with his machine. It's really brilliant to watch and all the trains I like the station. I like the Blacksmith's too but Robert E don't like me too near the forge," Ben took a mouthful of his food and chewed it twice before speaking again his mouth still full. "Would that be alright Daddy Tim?"

"If Horace says it is," The Reverend frowned slightly. "You don't have to tidy the bedroom Ben, I can do that, Just as you don't have to cook all the time." He hated that the boy felt the need to be the care provider, that his blindness prevented Ben from being a true child. When he had taken the small two roomed cabin only a short walk from town and the church, he had viewed it as a chance for independence, his chance to become self-sufficient again and not rely on other but he found that Ben was still doing what Loren had done for him, tidying after him, setting his clothes out and many other things. "I appreciate everything you do, but you are the child I should take care of you, not the other way around." His frown deepened as he listened to the silence that filled the room, Ben evidently thinking about his response.

With a sigh the little boy spoke. "I thought we looked after each other."

"We do," The Reverend assured him. "But there are certain things you do that I should do..."

"We do what we are good at Daddy Tim," Ben interrupted. "I like doing it. Like looking after you."

The Reverend sighed, "I don't want you to feel like you must stay with me all the time. Do everything for me."

Ben's eyes flared in panic, "You don't want me!"

"Of course I want you." The Reverend rubbed his forehead struggling to word the conversation properly. "I love you dearly, but you spend all your time with me, very rarely do you spend time elsewhere. I don't want you to feel obli..."

"I don't want you to get hurt," Ben whispered. "And I like to know where you are. I don't want to get left again" his voice lowered to barely more than a squeak.

"Ben I shall not leave you," The Reverend reached for the little boy's hand. "I just want you to have a chance at a childhood." He followed the little boy as he rose from his seat, his head turning to watch the child move round to him. He held his arms open as Ben tried to climb onto his lap.

"All I need is you Daddy Tim," Ben buried his head into the Reverend shoulder. "It don't matter what else I do."

* * *

Katie waited patiently for the privy door to open. Rocking back on her heels she folded her arms and waited for her Mama to exit. It had been almost a week since she had told her Papa what she wanted for her birthday and each time when she checked with him, he said he needed to speak to Mama. Seeing as how her father didn't seem to be able to ask her mother and that her mother seemed to be the person who made the decisions Katie was taking her request direct to her. She fixed her best and brightest smile on her face as the door opened.

"Oh Katie," Michaela smiled at her daughter. "Do you need to go?"

"Nope," Katie shook her head. "Wanned to speak wiv you."

"What did you want to speak with me about?" Michaela's smile increased as she took in her little girl's stance.

"Bout my birfday," Katie nodded her head seriously, "bout my puppy."

"Oh," Michaela sighed, they had been hoping that Katie would leave the request for a dog, but it seemed it was still at the forefront of the little girl's mind. "Sweetheart," she paused as Katie's face fell.

"I not get it," Katie bleated, "Why not?"

Michaela sighed again. She had never spoilt her children but she had never really said no to Katie before, the little girl's requests had always been for simple things, books, dresses for her doll. Never something as large or as time consuming as a dog. Michaela crossed to the sink so she could wash her hands, Katie followed her barely a step away, her arms folded not out of patience but out of anger. The little spark inside the child lighting what Katie had deep down. The anger that both she and Sully had and now passed onto their daughter. It was very very rarely seen, usually only when Katie was too tired, but it could be explosive. In her tired state Michaela knew she was no match for a burst of the will that seemed about to explode from her child. "Katie, I know you want a puppy. But now is not a good time. I am so very sorry."

"But Mama!" Katie whined. "I...I...I" she stamped her foot and swivelled around, her little fists balled in anger. Michaela took a deep breath and moved to follow the little girl as she reached the stairs she heard the noise of Esmee and Violet both waking up and calling to her in their own way. Her head jerked round as the door slammed shut. With a defeated sigh Michaela moved to the door to alert Sully to get Katie. Unable to leave the two little ones alone she stood in the doorway and with relief watched as Sully moved after their daughter. Sighing she slipped back inside, hoping her husband could calm and fix the mess she had just created while she attended to their other daughter's much simpler needs.

Sully jumped over the fence and jogged after Katie. The little girl was striding very quickly down the driveway, her little arms and legs moving like the pistons in the train engine. Her walk very similar to her mother's angry walk. Sully bit his lip to prevent himself from chuckling at the determined look on Katie's face, a look so similar to one Michaela would wear when she was annoyed at something. He fell into step with the little girl, his one slow stride travelling the distance of two of her angry paces. "Hey Twink what's up?"

"Mama say I not get puppy," Katie huffed without stopping. "I got money. I get one myself."

Sully smiled, "Twink puppy's cost a lot more then 50 cents," Sully reasoned with her knowing how much money she had. "Katie, hold up a second," he put his hand on her shoulder making the little girl stop. "Do ya know why me and ya Ma are saying you can't have a puppy?"

"Mama said it wrong time," Katie huffed dramatically, folding her arms in anger.

"That's coz it is," Sully held his arms out to her. "We got you and yer sisters and Brian. And ya Ma is working and I'm working. We don't time to look after a puppy. Puppies take a lot of work. If you were bigger then you could do a lot of it, but four is too little for a puppy. We ain't saying, not ever, we're just saying not now. Maybe when you're older," he crouched besides her pulling the little girl onto his knee.

"I get one when I five?" Katie asked hopefully.

Sully shook his head, "No, more like when ya ten, you'll be so much more grown up then."

"But that ages Papa," Katie bleated, she sighed sadly, her anger gone for now replaced by a terrible sadness.

"I know," Sully held her tight. "I'm sorry Twink. But I thought about what we could do for your party."

"You did?" Katie looked at him quizzically.

"I thought maybe we could have a campout in the woods behind the house," Sully offered. "Me and you..."

"And Ben," Katie requested. "And Samantha and Klara and Esmee."

"We'll ask Ben and Samantha," Sully smiled he ruffled Katie's hair. "Katie I need ta ask ya a serious question."

"Ok," Katie looked at him warily, she slipped off his knee.

"Were you angry at your Ma?" Sully held her hand gently.

Katie sadly nodded her head slowly letting it sag onto her chest in shame, "I stomp my foot."

"Do you think you should say sorry to your Ma?" Sully rubbed his thumb soothingly across the back of her hand, he smiled slightly as she nodded her head again. "How do you think you could say sorry to your Ma?"

"Hug?" Katie looked at him nervously.

"That's a good way," Sully nodded, he stood straight still holding onto her hand. "Shall we go see your Ma?"

"Yup," Katie clutched at his hand and together they moved to the house. Entering the side door by the garden they found Michaela in the kitchen seating Esmee in her highchair with a whimpering Violet in the baby carrier. She looked up as they stepped inside. Katie rushed to her hugging her legs tightly. "I sorry Mama," Katie buried her face in her mother's skirt. "I'm sorry I stomp my foot."

"That's Ok sweetheart," Michaela smiled at Katie, somewhat relieved when Sully stepped in to take Violet from her so that she could crouch beside the older daughter and embrace her. Katie hugged her fiercely, "I am sorry sweetheart."

"Papa said not not ever, just not now. Maybe when I ten," Katie sighed. "That a long time away," she hugged Michaela again. "Papa say we go camping for my birfday."

"That sounds like fun," Michaela smiled she stood up slowly, taking Katie with her she hugged her little girl tightly. "Are you hungry?" Katie nodded and gave her a faint smile, the unpleasantness gone. "Well lets wash your hands and I'll get you something to eat."

* * *

Michaela entered the dress shop quietly; she had left Violet and Esmee in Klara's capable hands for a few moments so she could take Katie over to the church for her preschool with Ben and Samantha and run a few errands. Being without her daughters felt wholeheartedly strange even if it was only for a few minutes.

"Good morning Michaela," Cynthia greeted her looking up from her sewing machine.

"Good morning Cynthia," Michaela smiled at the dressmaker before shifting her gaze around the bolts of fabric on the wall. "Oh that's lovely," she exclaimed as she spotted a particularly beautiful purple silk taffeta nestled on the shelf.

"A new edition," Cynthia smiled. "I could make you something from it if you like."

"I wish," Michaela sighed wistfully. "I was wondering if you could make some alterations to my skirts. I've lost all my baby weight but my shape has changed," she raised her arm carrying a pile of her skirts. "They don't fit particularly well now."

Cynthia cast a knowledgeable eye over Michaela's shape and stood up, collecting her tape measure and quickly approaching the female doctor. With expert ease she took several measurements around Michaela's waist and hips. Murmuring the numbers to herself so she did not forget them she moved to her filing box and quickly found Michaela's measurement card. "Your hips are half an inch wider, enough to make the fit a slightly bit off. Though you'll be pleased to know you waist is back to normal. After two babies I must say I'm impressed."

"It's the lower abdomen below the waist that is the problem," Michaela self consciously rubbed her lower abdomen, her hand feeling the soft squish that came from the baggy skin from carrying her three babies, the price her body had paid for her beautiful angels. Forcing herself to smile she continued, "I was also wondering if you could modify this dress? I have to say it was one of my favourites," Michaela indicated a blue check dress within the pile of skirts, a maternity dress she had favoured throughout her pregnancy with both Esmee and Violet.

"Shouldn't be a problem," Cynthia took the pile of clothes from Michaela's hands and indicated for her to hold her hands out. She quickly measured Michaela to ensure she got the fit correct around the bust. "Is that everything?" Cynthia asked as she noted the measurement down on the card.

"Well," Michaela cast her eyes around the bolts of fabric on the wall. "I wondered if you had anything that could be used to create a toy dog."

"A toy dog?" Cynthia looked at her curiously.

"Katie wanted a puppy for her birthday. Obviously we can't have a live one but I thought perhaps I could make her a toy one. I looked at some of Sully's recent game catches but all the pelts are rather coarse. And I daresay if they got wet would smell somewhat."

Cynthia nodded in agreement, "That is certainly true darling," she studied her fabrics thoughtfully for a few moments. "What about velvet?" She reached for a bolt high on the upper shelf. "That would feel like fur." Cynthia pulled the bolt of black velvet down from the high shelf and holding it out for Michaela to feel.

"Yes, I think that would work." Michaela smiled, "I'll need enough to make a toy this size," she held her hands out indicating the size of the toy she planned to make.

"Half a yard should do," Cynthia rolled the necessary length out and with effortless ease sheared the fabric away from the roll. She folded the fabric with hand movements like a magician performing a slight of hand trick and held it out for Michaela. "It's 50 cents for the velvet. 5 cents a skirt, not sure on the dress yet we'll have to see what I can do with it. Settle up when I'm done."

"Thank you," Michaela smiled gratefully at the tall dressmaker, mentally making a note of how much the work would cost her so she could have the money ready for when the work was completed.

"Nay bother," Cynthia moved to the door and held it open for Michaela. "Give your little ones a hug from me."

"I will," Michaela nodded her head to the dressmaker as she left. Michaela slowly made her way towards the clinic, her brief tiny moment of freedom away from everyone she loved, a tiny moment to herself. As she came to the edge of the boardwalk she frowned. "Sadie?" she tentatively approached the young woman who was sat on the edge of the walk, her head leaning against the awning post her hands trembling, "Are you alright?"

"No. I don't know." Sadie whispered. "I was coming back from the privies and I just felt real dizzy"

Michaela moved to stand in front of the young woman. Taking Sadie's wrist she felt for a pulse. "Klara said you have been feeling sick."

"She tried to get me to make an appointment," Sadie opened her eyes slowly and sighed.

Michaela noticed the hesitance in the young woman's voice. "Are you frightened?"

"There has to be a reason your sick," Sadie pointed out. "I just got married I can't be sick, what if I've got what Dorothy's got!"

"I'm sure it's not that." Michaela blanched at the mention of her departed friend, instantly wondering how she was coping but with no telegraph and no way of knowing where Dorothy and Cloud Dancing actually were she was forced to simply wait for news. Michaela forced herself to deal with the task at hand. "How long have you been feeling sick like this?" Michaela asked gently, conscious that there was a stream of people flowing around them, all looking them a second too long to be casual observances.

"A few weeks," Sadie admitted softly.

Michaela studied Sadie's appearance, her eyebrows rose as she saw the slight pull on the button on her shirt. "Sadie when was your last monthly?"

"It was..." she paused, "No way!"

"I'd like to make an appointment for you to come see me," Michaela spoke softly. "So I can give you a proper examination and confirm that..."

"I can't be," Sadie interrupted. "No way!"

"You and Hank use birth control?" Michaela glanced nervously around wholly uncomfortable to be discussing this out on the street but equally knowing that there was little chance she could coax the young woman into the clinic.

"No," Sadie whispered. "No way! I spent the last three years avoiding this why would it happen now?"

"A question of timing," Michaela patted Sadie's hand comfortingly. "Come and see me when you are ready. We can have a more private discussion. I have to go now, will you be alright?" Michaela looked concerned at Sadie. There was nothing more she could do for her for the moment not until she could give her a proper examination and from the look of pure shock on Sadie's face that was unlikely to happen immediately. "Shall I walk you to..."

"No thank you," Sadie whispered. "I'll be fine."

"Alright," Michaela looked unconvinced but she slowly turned heading towards her own little ones in the clinic.

* * *

Sully tied the final corner of the sheet to the tree. "There ya are." He grinned at the waiting children, Katie excited beyond words and Ben looking wholly unimpressed by the makeshift structure. To say they were camping was a bit of a stretch as they were only really two trees into the woods from the homestead, just far enough into the woods that Katie felt like she was camping but close enough so she could go use the privy and if it started to rain they could rush inside. For Katie the fact that it was her birthday tomorrow and that she was camping in the woods was too much, the little girl was just buzzing and Sully half expected her to either combust with the excitement or else drop like a stone when she suddenly reached the end of her energy reserves. Katie scampered in and started to organise her sleeping area unrolling the bed roll and empting the little pack that Michaela had prepared for her. Sully turned to Ben, "It ain't proper camping, don't think Katie would cope with that."

"I know," Ben nodded in understanding. "You want help with the fire?" he looked hopeful.

"Sure," Sully nodded and set about clearing a piece of ground and finding some stones. Ben returned after a few moments with some dried bark and twigs. "Do ya want to do this properly?" Sully asked the boy softly.

Ben gave a confident nod and reached into his pocket and pulled out two pieces of flint. "Can I light it?"

"Sure," Sully smiled at the boy. "Twink, come here, Ben's gonna light the fire," he held out his arm for Katie who scampered across and slumped against his side watching her friend in awe. Sully watched carefully as the little boy carefully arranged the twigs and bark. With practised ease Ben struck the two pieces of stone together creating a spark that hit the kindling. Immediately the boy dropped to his stomach and carefully blew on the tiny embers helping them grow into a flame. "Good job!" Sully praised the boy as Ben successfully managed to get the fire to a beneficial level, the flames warding off the evening chill.

"Yeah Good Job!" Katie repeated her father clapping Ben. "You real clever! ain't he Papa?"

"Sure is," Sully kissed Katie on the cheek.

Ben grinned in pleasure at the praise and moved round the fire to join the father and daughter. "What's Katie getting for her birthday?" Ben looked curious.

Katie gave a soft sigh, "I wanted a puppy but I not allowed. Dunno what I'm getting."

"Why do you want a puppy?" Ben frowned, not sure why someone would want a dog, the only ones he'd seen either dangerous feral ones when he lived in the woods or the yappy dog that lived in the next cabin along.

"Coz they fun," Katie nodded earnestly. "And you can teach it things. Dogs real loyal and they love you and look after you."

"Look after you?" Ben looked surprised.

"Tell you when dere is a fire. Right Papa?" Katie turned her head to look up at her father.

Sully nodded. "Yeah, there's stories of dogs helping owners out of all types of scraps, but I think Katie wants one so she can teach it how to roll over and to bring her slippers, which she loses all the time," he tickled the little girl, making her collapse to the ground in a fit of giggles. "Right Twink."

"Papa Stop!" Katie gasped as she writhed around trying to turn her body in a way that her father couldn't tickle her but failing miserably. "Love you Papa!" She screamed hoping it would make him stop.

Sully chuckled and lifted the girl off the ground and held her tight. "Love you too." He smiled as Katie nestled into his arms, her warm body heating him much more then the fire, his internal love sparking and roaring with the close proximity. It felt so strange to him that this time four years ago he had been knelt beside a tree watching Michaela struggled and whimper in agony, not knowing what to do, only able to watch her as the pains got more and more intense and stretched longer and longer as the night closed in around them. Back then he never could have imagined the overwhelming joy that came from that pain, how in a split second the pain and fear had vanished from both him and Michaela as they held their precious little girl in the arms. And now she was the smart spunky little girl, the little girl who no matter how horrible he felt would always cheer him up and make him better, who helped him see the world in a new way. "Love you," he repeated.

"Love you," Katie whispered before pulling away from him, her attention piqued by the noise of someone approaching. "Hey Mama," she beamed as Michaela walked into their campsite with a tray. "You campin too?"

"No sweetheart," Michaela laughed slightly at her daughter's suggestion. "I brought you some food." She knelt beside the small group and set it on the ground, three large baked potatoes with a selection of fillings for them to use and combine. "I hope you have a good night."

"We will Mama," Katie told her confidently. "Ben made the fire," she moved from her father to Michaela and wrapped her arms round Michaela's legs.

"He did?" Michaela stroked her little girl's long blonde tresses. "Well thank you for keeping my little girl warm," Michaela smiled at the boy.

"No problem," Ben grinned and skirted closer to her. Suddenly he grabbed her round the middle, hugging her tightly. "Thank you," he grinned and quickly retreated moving to stare intently at the food she had prepared for them.

"You're welcome," Michaela smiled and him before answering Sully's questioning look with her own equally bemused look. "Well I must get back," she extricated herself from Katie's grip. "I have a cake to make."

"Cake!" Katie clapped her hands delighted and scampered over to her father, barrelling into him and almost knocking him onto his back with the force. "Papa we getting cake!"

"I heard Twink," Sully chuckled and managed to right himself. "Let's eat what ya Ma made for us now," he pushed her gently towards the tray. "Then we'll do stories and bed."

"Yup," Katie agreed, joining Ben as he crouched beside the tray of food. "Gotta go to sleep coz then it's my birfday."

* * *

Michaela jerked away as the kitchen door opened with a light bang. She sat up slowly from her bent over position rubbing her aching neck and spine. It had been 3 am last time she had looked at the clock she had finished feeding Violet and then returned downstairs to put the finishing touches to her present for Katie. She smiled as she took in the box pleased that she had managed to parcel the gift up as she certainly did not remember even finishing the gift. A split second later Katie burst into the room with an excited grin on her face.

"HI MAMA!" the little girl screeched in excitement giving her a half hug and then running out again banging loudly into the privy.

"Morning sweetheart," Michaela called after the little girl. "Do you need help?"

"No," Katie's voice came through the door.

Michaela sighed and looked up at Sully as he walked in bleary eyed followed by an equally bleary eyed Ben, the eight year old far beyond the point where he woke up early in the morning as Katie did most mornings. Michaela raised her arms to Sully and gave him a quick kiss and hug. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"  
"Like a log until Katie jumped on my head," Sully yawned and dropped into the seat next to Michaela. "I think she's a bit excited right Ben?"

"Yeah," Ben mumbled sleepily.

Sully grinned at the little boy. "Come here big man," he held out his arm and Ben shuffled into it, allowing Sully to lift the boy onto his lap, where he quickly fell back to sleep.

"Oh dear," Michaela smiled. "I don't think the Reverend shall be too pleased with us sending such a tired little boy back."

"He'll survive," Sully yawned. "Violet and Esmee still sleeping?"

Michaela shrugged, "They're quiet, but Violet will be up soon," Michaela sighed knowingly, not needing to look at the clock to predict the baby's need for a feed. She looked away from her handsome husband as Katie trotted out of the privy. "Hands sweetheart," she reminded the little girl. Katie nodded obediently and moved over to the sink and after climbing onto the step tried to work the pump. Michaela smiled at the look of determination on the now four year olds face. "Let me help you sweetheart."

Katie gave a dramatic sigh of defeat, "Alright."

Michaela pumped the water out for Katie and watched as she rolled the soap in her hands more times then she needed to. With a thick lather of bubbles on her hands Katie stuck her hands under the cool water. "All clean," Michaela declared when the last bubble rinsed from her daughter's pink hands and down the sink. "Happy birthday Birthday Girl!" she wrapped her arm around Katie and lifted her up into a hug. "Oh you are so big now. Four years ago you were the same size as Violet, this tiny little thing."

"I was?" Katie grinned.

"Yes," Michaela kissed the little girl on the cheek, "and now I'm a Mama of a four year old."

"You very good Mama," Katie assured her returning the tender kiss. "Mama? Esmee and Vy-let up?"

"Not yet sweetheart," Michaela lowered her to the ground.

"Brian?"

"No they're still sleeping."

"No we're not," Brian muttered as he walked down the stairs with two wide awake babies in his arms. "Violet was starting to fuss and Esmee was up and bouncing. Door woke me up."

"Sorry son," Sully grinned up at him, "Katie couldn't wait."

"Needed privy," Katie explained.

"I'll let you off Birthday girl," Brian smiled at her. "Here Ma," he shifted so Michaela could take Violet. "So we doing presents?"

Katie's smile reached a point where it seemed she had reached nirvana.

"I think that's a good idea," Michaela lifted the box off the table and indicated to the family that they should move into the living room.

With Katie leading the way they settled into the living room. Sully with a half asleep Ben on his lap, Michaela with Violet and Brian with Esmee. Katie sat on the floor in the middle, her grin looking like she would split her cheeks open. Michaela handed Katie the box containing her gift "This is from your Papa and I."

Katie took the brown box and carefully removed the green ribbon which she handed to Esmee before pulling the lid off. "Mama!" Katie jumped to her feet, the black floppy toy dog in her hands. "You made me a puppy," she hugged the handmade toy with delight, her fingers stroking it's lush velvet fur. "Oh Mama," she scurried over, "She's brillant!"

"You're welcome," Michaela stroked Katie's hair. "Does she have a name?"

"MMMMm," Katie thought loudly. "Coaly, coz she's black like coal," she hugged the toy again. "Thank you Mama Coaly brillant!"

"There is another gift over there," Michaela pointed to another gift wrapped in brown paper. "That's also from your Pa and I."

Katie retrieved the gift, still clutching her new toy by its neck and peeled open the paper, she gasped as she took in the box with her name carved into the lid. Carefully she slid the lid open, pushing the pine nameplate to one side along the grooves to reveal a selection of pencils. "A pencil box," Katie whispered. "Papa you maked it?"

"I did," Sully grinned at her. "It's for practising your writing with and keeping your pencils in one place."

"So Brian and Mama don't take them," Katie nodded her head seriously. "Thank you Papa, Thank you Mama." She closed the lid and gently placed the box on the floor. Her new toy still held in the crook of her arm she turned her head expectantly to Brian, a hopeful smile on her face.

"Here you are," Brian held out his gift. "Happy Birthday Katie."

Katie tore the paper off and stared at the book shaped item with her name under some other unfamiliar words "What it say?" she looked at her brother with a questioning look on her face.

"News of the 18th May. The birthday of Katherine Elizabeth Sully," Brian told her. "Open it." He grinned as Katie looked bemused by the newspaper stuck on the first page "That's the paper from when you were born, I wrote an article about how Pa delivered you."

"You did," Katie tried to read the newspaper.

"Yup," Brian continued, "and each year wherever I am I will send you the front page of the newspaper so you will have a record of what happened on your birthday."

"Oh," Katie look puzzled before looking up at her mother. "Dis one of the things I like better when I older?"

"Yes sweetheart," Michaela nodded. "I think when you are older you shall appreciate it more. It's a wonderful gift Brian," she smiled at her son. "What did you do for this year?"

"Take a look," Brian smiled.

Katie turned to the last page with an entry and smiled. "Spesal one just for me!" she turned the book so her parents could see the page that Brian had created, a mock up of a newspaper front page dedicated to all things Katie. "Thank you."

"Welcome," Brian grinned. "Katie, Esmee got a present for you."

"She does?" Katie looked surprised. "I not getted one for her."

"It's a joint present for you and for Ma," Brian explained as he lowered Esmee to the floor. "Watch," he let go of Esmee's hands the baby swaying unsteadily for a few seconds before taking a tentative step that turned into two and then three before she collapsed in a heap on the floor with a giggle.

"ESMEE WALKED!" Katie screamed in delight. She lunged for her sister, hugging her tightly as they rolled about on the floor together. "Good pweasent Esmee!" Katie kissed her curly haired sister on her chubby cheek, "I very pwoud of you!"

* * *

"Thanks Sully," Ben stopped walking. "I can go the rest of the way by myself."

Sully tipped his head to the side and shook his head. "Promised the Reverend I'd bring you back."

"Why does everyone do that?" Ben shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up at the former mountain man. "Call him the Reverend. His name is Tim."

"Guess it's just what everyone's always done." Sully frowned unable to explain why the blind man had lost his identity and simply became a title. "He's never asked us to call him anything else." He tapped the little boy on the shoulder. "Why'd you want to walk by yourself?"

"I wanna go speak to Mr Norton, he lives down there." Ben pointed down the track.

"The breeder? What do you want him for?" Sully looked curiously towards the building that Ben was pointing at.

"What Katie said about dogs, that's a way that I can help Daddy Tim when I go to school," Ben shrugged. "So he has someone to look out for him."

"You want to get a dog," Sully blew through his lips. "Don't you think ya should ask him first?"

"Ask me what?"

The two males turned as the Reverend spoke, the blind man approaching them silently. Ben ran at his father. "I wanna get us a dog, someone to help you when I'm at school."

"A dog," The Reverend spoke quietly. "Sully what do you think?" he looked up at his friend for guidance.

"Bein with wolf I know how much a dog can help," Sully shrugged. "But it's your decision."

"Well perhaps," The Reverend sighed. "Come Ben let's go talk about this," he took the little boy's hand. "Thank you for having him last night Sully."

"No bother," Sully nodded to Ben and watched as the pair moved away, smiling as he saw how the Reverend seemed to perk up as he listened to Ben's chatter, the healing power of a much loved child, pushing back the feelings of isolation. Slowly he turned and began walking towards town eager to get back to his own children, back to his birthday girl.

* * *

"And he got a little tail dat goes like this," Katie imitated a tail wagging. "And Ben and da Reverend said I could come see him as much as I like. He don't got a name though," Katie looked thoughtful. "What do ya think they should call it Papa?"

Sully shook his head and forced Katie to lie back in the bed by tucking her in tighter. "I think they'll come up with something." He kissed his excited little one on the forehead, "and you should go to sleep."

"Kay," Katie grinned and rolled onto her side clutching Coaly tightly. "Nun night Papa."

"Night night Twink," Sully stroked her hair as he rose. With a stretch he gently closed her door and stuck his head in Esmee's room, the one year old fast asleep sprawling out on her mattress her covers already kicked away. Sully carefully placed the blanket over her. He smiled tenderly at the baby his large palm stroking her hair. The sleeping angel barely stirred "Night night Na'he" Sully whispered, giving the baby, her new nickname, Esmee's lips smiled slightly already lost in dreamland. Slowly Sully retreated from his daughter's bedroom. He paused at his final check of the night he tapped once and opened the door. "Night Brian."

"Night Pa," Brian looked up from his desk. "Have fun," he gave his father a cheeky grin.

"Thanks," Sully grinned like a school boy back at his son. "We'll try keep it down."

Brian pulled a face. "Too much information!"

"You started it," Sully pointed out as he started to close the door. "Sleep well." Closing the door he moved to stand before his own. Her shook his body limbering up like an athlete, it had been so many months since the last time he was with his wife in the way they were about to be and he wanted it to be perfect. He exhaled sharply and pushed opened the door. He frowned as he took in his wife asleep in front of the fire, her nightgown still open while Violet was asleep in her arms. He sighed pushing all his pent up need for her back down once more. Slowly he approached her, his blue eyes roaming across her beautiful face and every inch of her shift clad body. Every inch of her, to him, perfection. Carefully he lifted Violet from her arms and placed their youngest in her crib. "Caela," he whispered as he crouched beside her covering her up, "Caela, time for bed," he stroked her arm. "Come on." she groaned slightly her body fighting her brain to stay asleep. Quickly Sully divested himself of his clothing and moved to take her hands. Holding her gently he pulled her to her feet.

"Wha...?" Michaela burbled as she came upright.

"Ssh," Sully soothed, lifting her into his arms. Using his foot he peeled back the covers and then slid into their bed, Michaela still in his arms, her body never once leaving their comforting embrace. He held her tight, drinking in her scent, her perfume and the smell of their babies. The scent he had adored for so many years, enjoying it fully for five years. The five glorious years where they had loved and almost lost each other, that had brought them their babies and made their family complete. The five years that had changed so much about who they were and how they saw the world. The change that made him live in a house and work for the government, all because of the one beautiful being in his arms, the woman who fell in the mud the first time he saw her, and jumped off a cliff with him, and carried his babies for him, and loved him and cherished him, no matter how much of an idiot he was, no matter what stupid thing he did. No matter how long he was away working or how long it went between their enthusiasms, loved him with every fibre of her being just as he loved her. He brushed his lips along her temple. "I love you Michaela. Happy anniversary," he nestled his cheek onto her long silky hair and smiled the feel of her in his arms and her scent enveloping him and lulling him into a blissful sleep.


	15. Opposite of adults

_Bit later today, My alarm didn't go off so it was a mad rush this morning. Anyways, it's a Brian chapter, hope you enjoy_

_Let me know what you think_

_Kate x_

_

* * *

_

Opposite of adults

With a resigned sigh Brian lowered his pencil to the desk; he scanned his sheet of paper instantly regretting his messy scrawl hoping that Miss Wyvern would be able to read what he had written in haste to get every piece of information out of his brain and down on the page. Slowly he stood and made his way to the front, only one other person still working. He sighed again, second slowest out of the five of them who were to graduate, what a way to be remembered, he couldn't even be best at being slow.

"All done Brian?" Rachel Wyvern smiled up at him from her seat at the front desk. Brian smiled weakly in response, and held out his paper to her. The teacher wasn't much older than he was, yet she had a direction, a purpose. What did he have? A passion for writing, with nowhere to write. "It can't be that bad," the teacher smiled at him. "I'll have your result for you on Friday."

"Thanks," Brian smiled weakly again and shuffled out of the school house.

"Hey Brian."

He spun and looked up at the swings, a proper smile forming on his face, his mood lightening as he took in the sight of Rosemary sat on one of the swings. "Hey, is your Dad getting supplies?"

"No," she shook her head and gave him a brave smile. "Pa dropped me in earlier, I wanted to be here for when you finished, you seemed really nervous about the exam the other day."

"You've been waiting here by yourself?" Brian grinned at her, a glimmer of pride in his voice as he realised how far Rosemary had come in the three months since he asked her to the ball.

"Not completely by myself," she nodded towards two small retreating figures. "They played on the swings with me for a little while. They had no idea who I was," she smiled widely. "So how'd it go?"

Brian shrugged and sighed, "Fine I guess."

"Just fine?" Rosemary rose from the swing and moved to him, instinctively Brian stood to one side his arm slightly raised, exactly like Sully would do, allowing her to walk in front. She smiled, "I'm sure you did better than just fine."

"You sound like my Ma," Brian rubbed his head thoughtfully. "I just think there was too much going on, I think I got everything muddled up. Too late now."

"Then don't fret," Rosemary smiled at him and reached for his hand, she blushed slightly as their fingers linked together. "Do you want to walk?" she looked hopefully at him.

"Sure," Brian blushed as well, their pale cheeks matching each other accordingly and they slowly began to walk around the meadow together, enjoying their freedom and each other's company.

8

"Woo, wanting an early night are you?" Hank chuckled as he took in the sight of Sadie's half open skirt. He strode over to her and wrapped his arms round her stopping her from flapping him away as he tried to do her skirt up, "Jeez Sade suck it in." Hank frowned as he found himself unable to pull the button together.

"Leave it," Sadie managed to wriggle out of his grip, she rounded the table that she had been cleaning and gave him a dirty look.

"Oh I get it," Hank snorted, casually he pulled a cigar from his pocket and lit it taking a long drag. "Riding the crimson tide."

"Hank!" Sadie scowled, "Don't be so vulgar." Sadie slumped into the chair beside the table, taking her slightly bloated middle out of view.

"Alright," Hank chuckled. "Just don't go getting fat on me. Know what you women are like, get yourself a man then bloat out." He took another drag from his cigar, he laughed as Sadie threw her cleaning rag at him dodging out of the way of the damp cloth and rounding the table to grab her. He pretended he was trying to lift her. "Oh my back my back," he cradled his back like he was in agony.

"Stop it," Sadie grinned and wriggled out of his grip. "You are such a pig," she gave him a quick peck on the nose.

"I prefer dog," Hank growled and grabbed at her.

Sadie darted around the tables trying to get out of his way, but with his long stride he caught her easily. "A little break is in order," Hank muttered and slowly reached for the bucket of water he had been using to clean his new bar with.

"Hank No!" Sadie tried to get out of his arms as he gleefully tipped the bucket of water over her head drenching them both. "You dog," Sadie playfully slapped him on the chest. "I'm soaking."

"So am I," Hank held her tight as he kissed his wife passionately. "Guess we're gonna have to get out of these wet clothes."

"You think about one thing," Sadie shook her head, her enthusiastic smile and glint in her eye at odds with her angry tone.

"Got to christen my bar ain't I?" Hank purred lifted her up pulling her so her legs straddled either side of his torso and buried his head into her neck.

* * *

Jake folded his arms as he listened to the goings on inside the new tavern, he shook his head in disbelief, and with a faint hint of respect, Hank was certainly the only person he knew who would carry on as he was making so much noise in the middle of the day.

"Mr Slicker!"

Jake scowled and quickly spun on his heels to head back to his shop.

"Mr Slicker!"

Jake quickened his pace, almost to the point that he could be classed as running, he bound up the steps onto his walk and into the small shop only to be confronted by Horace.

"I'm closed Horace," Jake grabbed the much taller man's arm.

"But it says it's open," Horace pointed at the sign.

"Well I'm closed," Jake tried to shove Horace out the door.

"But I want a haircut," Horace pointed to his head, as if Jake didn't know what hair was.

"Come back in twenty minutes," Jake growled pushing hard against Horace, who was steadfastly holding his ground.

"Twenty minutes!" Horace whined, "Why can't you do it now?"

"Because I'm closed!" Jake succeeded in shoving Horace through the door. With speed he had long thought he had lost he tried to slam the doors of the barber shop shut, only for the door to come into contact with the well placed foot of Rachel Wyvern.

"Mr Slicker," The female teacher pushed her way into the shop. "I take it you didn't hear me call?" she gave him a disapproving look, making Jake feel like he was about six years old.

"No," Jake responded churlishly before remembering he was a 42 year old man and the young woman in front of him was only twenty and that as mayor he was her boss. "Sorry about that Miss Wyvern. I'm just about to shut shop, gotta go check on Teresa," he tried to guide the young woman out of the shop.

"It won't take a moment," Rachel told him sternly. "Seeing as how I've caught you, which I have to say is rather difficult to do."

"Well ya know, business to run, town to um," he struggled to find the right word, "mayor."

"Yes," the teacher gave him an unconvinced look. "Which is precisely what I wanted to talk to you about," Jake opened his mouth to respond but the teacher gave him no chance. "This is a list of the students that shall be enrolled next year," she held out the list for him to see.

"Great that many kids want to learn," Jake tried to sound upbeat, hoping the woman would leave but knew that she wouldn't until she had said her piece.

"Fifty three," Rachel sighed the number, "seventeen extra children to the current class which already struggle to fit in a building that was only meant for twenty at most," she gave him a pointed look.

Jake ran his fingers through his hair, "Look Rachel I appreciate what you're saying but..."

"I have already enquired at the bank as to the amount in the civic improvement fund, it is more then enough to build an extra classroom." Rachel handed him another sheet of paper. "Based on the requirement this would be the budget," she handed another piece of paper. "And the requirements for another teacher there would be a minimal raise in taxes and I do mean minimal, twenty cents over what is already being paid enough to employ someone on the same rate as myself."

"Well you see I'll have to chair a meeting of the tow..." Jake tried to wheedle out of it, knowing that anything he did to raise taxes even by a tiny sum like what the teacher proposed was twenty cents too much especially with the mayoral election looming in the next year.

"So call one," The woman folded her arms. "Dr Mike is back to work, as far as I can tell your council is all present and correct. Let the town decide if they want to pay a tiny bit extra to ensure their children's future," she raised her eyebrows. "I shall expect an announcement shortly Mr Slicker, else I shall have to take this elsewhere."

"Elsewhere?" Jake frowned not liking the sound of that.

"Well I'm sure Dr Mike would be most interes..." Rachel started with a knowing look.

Jake stiffened his mind running through the argument that Michaela would put forward to him, he raised his hand, "Fine, I'll call one."

Rachel nodded her head, "Thank you Mr Slicker," she gave him the sweet innocent smile that endeared her with all the children the one that hid the truth that she was a battleaxe that was not to be trifled with. Exhausted Jake slumped into his chair with a heavy sigh. His blue eyes scanned the pieces of paper, "school! Huh! Never did me any good."

* * *

Sully padded down the stairs, pausing, he took in the sight of his son sat on the floor in front of the fire with his head in his hands. Quietly so not to startle him, Sully made his way over to Brian. "You Ok son?" he spoke gently. His chest tensed as he took in Brian's tearstained bloated face. "Brian?" he dropped to his knees in front of the boy. "What happened?"

Brian sniffed and rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand, "I messed up Pa, I messed up real bad."

"Messed up how?" Sully placed a comforting arm around Brian's shoulder.

"I don't know what to do Pa. I just don't know," Brian crumpled his face falling and tears rolling down his cheek.

"Hey, come on hey," Sully pulled the boy into his arms hugging him tight. "It's Ok, just tell me what you did. We can figure it out."

Brian sniffed a couple of times and fixed his father with his tear filled eyes. "I ain't applied to any colleges. I dunno what to do and now I screwed up the exam and I won't be able to get into anywhere," he dissolved into tears again.

Sully frowned, internally cursing himself for not being on top of what Brian was doing, of being too focused on the girls when his son had so blatantly needed him. "How do you know you screwed up the exam?" Sully stroked Brian's arm softly. "What makes you so sure?"

"I just know I did Pa, I know it. It was such a mess. Miss Wyvern won't be able to read any of it," he rubbed his cheek against his shoulder. "I should have done more, but I guess I figured that I could just work for Dorothy when I left school. I never thought she'd get sick and leave. I ain't good at hunting or surveying like you are. Only thing I'm good at is writing."

"You can do plenty of stuff with that," Sully tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah, like what?" Brian shot at him. "I can't think of anything," he glanced up at his father's stumped face. "See you can't think of anything either. I just been lying in bed going over and over everything and I ain't getting nowhere," he shuddered slightly. "I ain't good for anything."

"Brian don't be so hard on yourself," Sully squeezed Brian's shoulder tight.

"Ma's gonna be so disappointed," Brian whispered, his true feelings coming out, the fear not that his mother would be angry at him but that she would be disappointed in him. "I don't want to let you down, either of you."

"You ain't," Sully held Brian tight, not wanting the boy to slip from his grasp, wanting to keep him save and take his pain away. "I'm proud of you, real proud of you. So is your Ma. You are everything a father could want in a son. Everything."

"Being a son don't put food on the table," Brian mumbled before collapsing back into tears, his thin body shaking with the worry he had held inside him for so long. "I'm sorry Pa, I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do, I don't know what to do," he choked slightly on his tears. "I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do."

* * *

"Dr Mike?"

Michaela turned from her tasks of opening the clinic door and balancing the wriggling Violet in the baby carrier, she smiled at Sadie. "Good morning, would you like to come in?" she spoke kindly and gently to the obviously nervous young woman and held the door open for her. "Good morning Klara," she greeted the nurse as she entered the clinic. "Would you take Violet for me?"

"Are you alright?" Klara asked Sadie as she moved forward to collect the baby.

"Oh yes," Michaela smiled, she gave Klara a pointed look. "I'll call you if I need you," Michaela waited until the nurse had vacated the room before taking hold of Sadie's trembling hand. "Are you feeling sick?"

Sadie nodded slowly and exhaled through pursed lips. Knowingly Michaela crossed to her dishes and brought Sadie a white enamel dish in time for the young woman to vomit into.

"I'm sorry," Sadie mumbled weakly as her hand came to wipe her mouth.

"Nonsense," Michaela smiled and handed her a cloth so she could clean herself up before using it to cover the mess. "It happens to us all."

"I can't have a baby," Sadie whispered. "It will ruin everything."

"How do you know that?" Michaela stroked her arm gently, "Lay back."

Sadie lay softly against the examination table and sighed. "I don't need an examination, I mean look at me," she indicated the tiny swell in her lower abdomen.

"It is very common in the early months to experience bloating," Michaela told her soothingly. "All those extra hormones. I'm afraid this will be a little uncomfortable."

"I'm used to uncomfortable," Sadie waved her hand, and closed her eyes trying to stop herself from feeling as if she was about to vomit again.

The two woman proceeded Michaela asking a series of questions while Sadie mumbled the answer, wincing slightly as Michaela continued her examination. After few questions, Michaela's hand reached to palpate Sadie's abdomen followed by a gentle, "Hmm."

"Hmm?" Sadie opened her eyes. "What does Hmm mean?"

"It's nothing serious," Michaela assured her, as she wiped her hands clean. "Here sit up," she looked concerned at Sadie's pale face. Carefully she brought another dish. "Just in case," she smiled kindly at the nervous looking woman. "You're certain that that is the correct date of your last menstruation?"

"Yes," Sadie bit her lip. "Why?"

Michaela smiled, "I can already feel the uterus above your pelvic bone."

"My what?" Sadie stared at the lady doctor blankly.

Michaela raised her finger indicating she needed a moment and crossed to her bookcase, she located the book she needed, a blue leather bound tome about obstetrics. She smiled as she leafed through the page and located a picture plate. "The uterus is a bag of muscle that the baby grows in," she held the book so that Sadie could see. "When you are pregnant it grows to about 1000 times the volume of when you are not pregnant," she turned the page for show a picture of the correct procedure for examination. "Normally I wouldn't be able to feel much of the uterus at this stage, someone who is seven weeks pregnant the uterus would be a little larger than the size of an egg."

"But you can already feel it, its bigger than that," Sadie whispered, her voice laden with terror.

"Yes," Michaela lowered the book to the examination table. "It could indicate one of several things, that you have your dates wrong," she held up her hand as Sadie began to protest. "That you have an unusual positioning of the uterus, making it appear larger or more than likely you are having more than one baby."

"WHAT!" Sadie screeched before sagging, her whole body seemingly melting into the table.

"Twins," Michaela confirmed.

"What does that mean?" Sadie whispered staring at a point on the wall in shock.

"Well when a woman is pregnant with twins it means that she will experience more hormones, which could account for your high level of morning sickness, and quite frankly a little bit more of everything. You won't grow to twice as big but you shall be larger than most women."

"Most women," Sadie whispered looking at Michaela as she noted the tone of amusement in the doctor's voice. "Would I be larger then you?"

"It's likely," Michaela nodded. "But it's not definite that you are having twins, It could be that your last menstruation was implantation bleeding, or your uterus is positioned differently to the norm," she placed a comforting hand on Sadie's trembling one.

"When will you know?" Sadie whispered finally making eye contact with Michaela.

"If it's twins?" Michaela smiled. "When I can determine a heartbeat, that is usually midway through the second trimester."

"The second what?" Sadie's eyes widened completely at a loss with what Michaela was saying to her.

"Pregnancy is measured in trimesters. The first trimester is until week 13 and second is 14-26 weeks and the third is from week 27 till birth. I'd probably be able to discern a heartbeat from about the eighteenth week," Michaela explained as she crossed to her desk to begin a chart.

"And I'm seven," Sadie mumbled as she slid of the table. "I have to wait eleven weeks before you'll know for sure!"

"I'm afraid pregnancy is not an exact science," Michaela smiled apologetically. "I'll need to see you regularly, once a month to start with, but that will increase as your due date looms."

"When will that be?" Sadie asked trying to imagine her life with one baby, let alone more.

Michaela scanned her calendar, counting forward, "Well for a single baby that would be early January, but if it is twins they would likely arrive late December."

"December," Sadie spoke the month like it was a sentence of some kind. "What do I do now?"

"Listen to your body," Michaela advised. "If you feel tired, rest. If you are hungry, eat. If you are feeling sick, rest until the feeling passes. It is not just about you anymore, you have a little passenger in there who is reliant on you for everything." Michaela smiled as Sadie gently cupped her lower abdomen, pleased that the young woman although shocked was giving positive indications that she was accepting of her new found state. "You can come see me whenever you like if you are concerned. I know this can be scary, but trust me you hold that little one and you will feel like your heart is about to explode with love. There is nothing like holding your child for the first time."

"My child," Sadie smiled as she spoke the words, "my child."

* * *

Brian sighed as he approached the new tavern. Straightening his shirt he stepped up beside Hank as he sat painting his sign.

"Brian," the long haired saloon owner growled his cigar hanging from his lips.

"Hank," Brian nodded his head in greeting before reading the sign. "The phoenix?"

"Sade's idea some ancient story, about a bird that rises from the ashes. Seems fitting. Keeps her quiet," he smirked and blew a cloud of smoke through his nose. "What can I do ya for? Ain't got booze until tomorrow's opening."

"I was wondering if you would hire me?" Brian took a deep breath, "As a barman or something."

Hank stared at the young man in front of him long and hard, his blue eyes squinting as he scrutinized Brian's young face, "Why you wanna work here? Do ya mean like 'for ya go off ta college?"

"I ain't going to college," Brian shook his head suddenly finding his shoes really interesting. "I mean like properly, would you hire me properly." He looked up at Hank, catching the older man full in the eyes his face blushing. "I need to do something, I thought I'd be able to work for Dorothy, but..." he paused. "I can't let Ma and Sully keep paying for me."

"You talked this through with your Ma?" Hank asked warily.

"I'm of age," Brian pointed out. "I can make my own decisions. I ain't a little boy."

Hank sucked thoughtfully on his cigar, his dirty blond hair mixing with the curling white smoke to create a haze that hid the concern in his eyes for the boy he had watched grown up. "Tell you what I'll give ya a trial run," he held out his hand to Brian. "If it works out, I'll keep ya on till ya find something better."

Brian grinned, "Thanks Hank, you won't regret it." Brian shook Hank's hand earnestly and ran off towards the store to get the supplies he had come into town for.

Hank glanced at the clinic, and exhaled slowly through his lips, shaken by the sight of Michaela staring at him with a highly displeased look on her face. Quickly he turned his attention back to his sign trying to shake the feeling that came from the knowledge that Michaela was glaring at him through the window like she knew what he had just done. "Already do kid, already do."

* * *

"Hey Ma," Brian opened the door to the clinic in a jubilant mood. Relieved that he finally had a direction, finally had something to do with his life now that he had finished school. "I brought ya lunch," he paused as he took in his mother's look of displeasure. "Ma? Are you alright?"

Michaela lowered her pencil to her desk and folded her hands. "Why were you talking to Hank earlier Brian?"

Brian shifted awkwardly under her accusing stare. It had been a long time since he had seen his mother like this, and he didn't like it, especially as it was he who was under scrutiny, "I'm gonna be working for him," Brian mumbled.

Michaela shook her head, wisps of her hair falling from her Gibson hairstyle creating an air of softness around her face almost in compensation for the hard look that originated from her eyes. "If you're worried about money for when you are at college, you needn't be your father and I..."

"I ain't going ta college," Brian mumbled interrupting her and instinctively taking a step back.

"What?" Michaela's eyes flared, she took a deep breath "You mean you have not heard back after your applications. Right?"

Brian shook his head, "No, I ain't applied to anywhere."

Michaela stood, feeling the need to move; her blood coursing through her veins and arteries like it was on fire. "Brian..."

"Ma" Brian stopped her "It ain't your fault, I just didn't want..."

"You mustn't feel obligated to stay because of your sisters," Michaela shot a terrified look at him. Suddenly seeing the far reaching complication from the early birth of Violet, how those terrible weeks impacted her son, made him turn his back on his future. She closed her eyes for a second realising that this was the important thing Sully had wanted to talk about this morning, but time had ran away from her.

"I'm not. I don't know what I want to do and..."

Michaela cut him off the conversation descending into one of half said thoughts and feelings neither of the participants giving each other the needed room to explain themselves. "Working for Hank, surely there is something..."

"Better? Like what Ma?" Brian ran his hands through his hair. "I figured I'd work for Dorothy and that ain't gonna happen. It ain't like I can work for you and Pa. Pa don't have a proper business where he can show a bit of nepotism towards me and give a job to his useless son."

"You are not useless," Michaela reached out for him, but he flinched from her touch, clearly angry at her, or more as she suspected at himself. "Brian, please."

"No Ma you please," Brian scowled at her. "This is my life and I can do what I want."

"By throwing it away by working at the saloon?" Michaela shot at him, her hands reaching to support her back, suddenly feeling an added heft on it, as if her head burdened by his news had suddenly become too heavy for her to bear.

"It's my life to throw away Ma," Brian whispered he stepped past her and set the basket on the table. "Enjoy your lunch."

"Please Brian," Michaela reached to touch him, but he sidestepped her and without a backwards glance fled out onto the street.

* * *

Sadie slipped through the door of The Phoenix as quietly as she possibly could. Since she had seen Michaela she had walked, silently lost in her own thoughts through the woods that surrounded Colorado Springs. Her head was swimming, she had almost got her head around the fact that she was having one baby from her conversation with Michaela the other day when the doctor had found her seated on the walk, but two. It was too much, she had no idea how she was supposed to cope with two babies or worse than that tell Hank. He had already moved a step beyond what he was used to by marrying her, how on earth was he gonna cope with a baby or babies? Sure he had other kids, but it wasn't as if he had raised them, he'd provided for Zach, supported him. And then there was Klara, which was not his fault but he certainly wasn't a father to her, not in the way that Robert E was to Freddie or Sully with his kids. Not in any sense of the word other than his contribution to make her. Sadie sighed her head dropping into her hand, she was exhausted, totally and utterly exhausted. She missed the rag that Hank threw at her head, the damp cloth hitting the side of her head, it rolled to the ground and sat there as a wet lump.

"…you deaf," Sadie shook her head zoning in on Hank's voice. "Hey Sade, what's up. I said are you deaf?"

Sadie swallowed. "You should be careful where you say that Hank," she noted Hank's blank look. "Violet and her hearing problem, it might upset Dr Mike."

"I guess," Hank shrugged. "I called you before I threw it," he nodded at the rag. "You didn't even react."

"I was miles away," Sadie sighed heavily.

"That what took you so long?" Hank smirked at her. "I thought you were just going to the store."

"What?" Sadie missed his joke.

"You were miles away..." Hank tried to explain, his smirk vanished from his face as he scanned his wife's pained and confused face. "Someone say something?"

"I'm fine."

"You look it," Hank rounded the bar and moved to her, gently he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You worried about this place opening up and how people'll treat you?" He scowled. "I won't let anyone do anything to you, if they try anything on with you I'll kick them out," he moved his hands to her shoulder, a smile on his face, pleased at himself for being the caring sensitive husband that women seemed to crave. When Sadie didn't even react to his protective words his scowl returned and let go of her shoulders almost pushing her away from him. "Jeez Sade what's got into you?"

"You got into me, that's the problem," Sadie took a step away from him, suddenly wanting to put space between her and Hank.

"What?" Hank stared at her confused.

Sadie took a deep breath her whole body inflating outwards with the large intake of breath. "I'm pregnant," she deflated, her eyes flicking to his face, his face set like stone completely unreadable. "Told you it was a problem." Sadie muttered and turned to walk out of the back.

"Wait!" Hank hissed, "What do ya mean, pregnant?"

"Pregnant, having a baby," Sadie told him, thinking it was wise to not mention the possibility that it might be two babies, it was obviously bad enough that there was one. She would deal with the drama of twins when Michaela confirmed it later in her pregnancy. "That's what this is," she indicated her open skirt. "I ain't getting fat, it's a baby growing."

Hank opened and closed his mouth a couple of times like a fish out of water. But he didn't find the words. Instead he kicked one of the new chairs over, sending the wooden seat crashing to the ground. He was a blur of motion as he stalked out of the saloon door, his hair streaming behind him leaving the room, cold and empty and Sadie with her thoughts.

* * *

Michaela stroked Esmee's back as the one year old lay slumped across her torso, the baby's rosy pink cheek resting on her shoulder. It was so much easier when they were this age to calm them down and help them. With Sully away for the day on a survey that would keep him away till late into the night, Grace had been watching Esmee for her but the little girl had been spooked by something. Now her little one was asleep and happy, her troubles over, rectified by a cuddle from Mum. Completely unlike the problem with Brian, a problem that she had no clue how to fix. Michaela was trying to think about the problem logically but that did not work as she could find no logical explanation for what Brian had doing, the only answer she could come up with shocked her to the core. That she had let Brian down. She had been too preoccupied by her pregnancy and Violet's health and she had let her son down. He had been pushed to the sideline his needs eclipsed by the needs of the baby, washed over and pushed to the side. She had even tried to think what Sully would tell her, 'that it wasn't her fault' then he would find a reason as for why with his calm solid way of thinking about things always making so much sense. So unlike how she thought with her mind racing a mile a minute and racing so fast she had missed Brian floundering. She hadn't thought how Dorothy leaving and the loss of the gazette would affect him, it hadn't even crossed her mind. She had spent all her time dwelling on how she could help her friend who did not want to be helped while her son was silently screaming out for her help, too frightened to admit it because she had too much on her plate.

Esmee wriggled slightly adjusting her head so that her forehead was pressed up against Michaela's chin. Michaela bit her lip trying to fight her tears from spilling from her eyes but it was too late and the salty tears began trickling down her cheeks, the overwhelming sadness that she had failed, she had failed her son, she had failed as a mother. She had let her Brian down. Reflexly she tightened her grip on Esmee holding her daughter closer to her, allowing to bury her head into Esmee, using her baby as a way to stop her tears a way to make her feel better, but she knew there was no way she would. No way she would ever feel happy again until Brian was doing something he loved and not wasting away behind a bar.

* * *

"You know, the living are better conversationalists than the dead." Klara spoke softly to Sadie. She smiled at her friend, concerned to see her sat on the ground beside two of the graves.

"You spying on me?" Sadie looked up at her.

"Nope." Klara shook her head "Michaela asked me to collect Katie from the Reverend. It allows her some privacy to feed Violet," she lowered herself to the ground beside Sadie. "One of your friends?"

"Jenny," Sadie whispered.

"Right," Klara took Sadie's hand. "So I hear I'm going to be a big sister," she smiled. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Sadie sighed. "I came over here to try and talk it out, like we used to do when they were still alive. The girl's dead of night chat, all our hopes fears and dreams." She smiled weakly before turning her head to look at Sadie. "He was really mad."

"He was probably surprised," Klara gently defended her father. "It's not every day you get told your gonna be a Daddy."

"It's not every day your told your gonna be a mother either," Sadie pointed out. "I don't know what to do."

"Well first off," Klara took charge of the situation. "You are gonna come with me and get Katie, and will get her to give you a hug because that little girl is like balm," Klara winked at Sadie as the other woman half smiled. "And then when Michaela takes the girls for something to eat at Grace's. You and I are gonna go up to my room, and you can talk or cry or scream or all three and anything else you want to do. My bed is a lot more comfortable then the floor."

Sadie smiled softly, "Thank you, you don't need to do this."

"It's not a problem." Klara assured her. "Besides what a kind of a friend would I be if I let you sit out here on your own on the ground, no matter how sunny, it is it ain't good for you or the babies."

"Babies," Sadie whispered as she took Klara's hand to help her up from the ground, her lower limbs stiff from inactivity. "How am I supposed to cope with babies?"

"I don't know," Klara shook her head trying to imagine, knowing how Michaela had to balance her children and they had months between them. "I really don't know. But I'll help. We'll figure something out. Come on," she looped her arm around Sadie's back and together they walked to the church door.

"Hey Klara," Katie yelled pulling open the door. "I watched for you," she glanced at Sadie, her smile fading. "You look sad."

"I am a bit," Sadie admitted.

"I said you would give her a hug and she will feel better," Klara told Katie, holding her hand out to the little girl.

Katie nodded seriously and climbed down the steps so that she could wrap her arms around Sadie's legs. "Dere dere," she whispered softly. "You feel better?" she looked up hopefully.

"A little," Sadie crouched down beside Katie and held her arms out for the little girl, feeling a glimmer of warmth flashing through her as she interacted with the child. Katie allowed herself to be pulled in for the hug, her own little hand stroking Sadie's shoulder, comforting her the way that only a child could, the warmth of innocence that only came with small children, stoking her love in her heart and make her realise the baby or babies was something she wanted most in the world.

* * *

Brian watched the plume of smoke curl from the homestead chimney, he had been circling with Taffy for the last hour, fighting an internal war inside about what he should do, whether he should face his Ma or whether he should go somewhere else. He sighed he had to make a decision soon, the horse was beginning to get skittish, in need of a feed and a drink. His own stomach grumbled, reminding him that he too needed to get some food, that he hadn't eaten since earlier today. How he wished his Pa was here to diffuse the tension, to rein both he and his Ma in, to stop them from saying things they shouldn't. But Pa was not here, he was off working, earning five dollars on a short surveying trip a few miles out of town easing himself back into his career. A career which he loved because he got to be in the land and he got to support his family. Brian wished he had a career he truly truly did but there was nothing that made sense to him. Nothing. He could go someplace else, try and find work in Denver or maybe even go to Cincinnati to be with Matthew or Philadelphia to be with Colleen, maybe even Boston, they had papers there he could work for, get an apprenticeship, but there was probably hundreds of people going for those jobs and he would need his grades to prove his salt. Prove that he wasn't some country bumpkin as his aunt had so callously called them when they were in Boston. Prove that he was intelligent and he had an opinion. Except he wasn't sure he was intelligent or if he had an opinion. His voice felt squashed, lost in a hundred million thoughts, fragments that he couldn't quiet grab and each time he tried they slipped through his fingers. His stomach grumbled again and he made his decision. He was not ready to face his mother, not ready to deal with the questions she would have, he was too weak to have a conversation with her about his future. He kicked Taffy's sides, urging her towards town, where he could be alone in the crowd.

* * *

Michaela sighed fighting back the urge to sob as she watched Brian turn his horse away from the homestead. It was like what happened with Colleen so soon after she married Sully, this drifting away from her, something she couldn't control like Brian was being pulled away from her by some unseen tide and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She knew it was part of Brian growing up finding his feet but he had driven in on himself. Like the inadequacies of Ethan were suddenly rearing themselves from some unseen vestige of Brian's character. All she wanted to do was hold him, protect him.

She jumped as Esmee careered into her, her baby all of a sudden going from infant to toddler as she found her feet and took off, suddenly moving at a pace too fast for her growing up in front of her eyes. Michaela bent down and scooped the giggling child into her arms. The trauma of the afternoon long since forgotten as Esmee played with her toys and sister. "You are a fast girl. Mama's fast girl," Michaela kissed her cheek. "Shall we have a bath?" Esmee giggled and gave an affirmative nod. "Shall I find your sister?" Michaela bounced Esmee in her arms "Where's Katie? Do you know where she is? Where's Katie?" Michaela walked into the living room her older daughter sat on the floor drawing a picture. "Where's Katie?"

Esmee gave her a beaming grin and pointed at Katie. "Kaeeee," Esmee squealed, clapping her hands together with glee.

"There she is," Michaela kissed Esmee again.

Katie looked up from her drawing and smiled at them. "Hey Mama hey Esmee."

"Kaeeee," Esmee repeated again.

"There she is," Michaela bounced the baby and crossed to sit on the ottoman beside Katie the little girl already turning her attention back to her picture. "Sweetheart, would you like a bath?" Michaela asked reaching to stroke Katie silky blonde hair.

Katie looked up from her drawing, "Wiv bubbles?"

"With bubbles," Michaela assured her.

"Yay!" Katie jumped to her feet and did a little dance of happiness. "Bubble bath Esmee bubble bath."

* * *

Brian jumped as he heard the soft pad of feet sounding out in the dark. He braced himself ready for his mother to speak to him, to light the lamp and ask him where he had been.

"Papa?" Katie's voice spoke into the darkness, her voice laden with sleep and hope.

"It's Brian," he told her softly.

"Oh," Katie sounded disappointed as she approached him. "Thought you were Papa?" Katie reached him and wrapped her arms around his legs, pressing her head tight against him "Where was you? You not at supper, Mama looked sad."

"I needed to be by myself," Brian sighed and lifted his little sister onto his hip. "Is Ma still up?" he looked nervously towards the stairs.

"Nope," Katie yawned as she shook her head, "She felled asleep, she sleepy."

"You're sleepy too huh?" Brian smiled at his sister.

"Yeah," Katie sighed. "Why needed to be by..." she frowned as she tried to find the right word, "be on own. Did you stomp your foot at Mama?"

"Kind of," Brian sighed. "We had a misunderstanding. Ma thought I did something I haven't."

"Can't you kiss and be friends?" Katie yawned again and nestled her head into the curve of Brian's neck.

"Hope so," Brian kissed the crown of her blonde hair. "You have a bath."

"Yup," Katie grinned. "Had bubbles, me and Esmee had lot of fun."

Brian grinned, picturing the scene of his mother trying to bath the two squirming kids in the big copper tub, water splashing all over the place the kids having a whale of a time his ma grinning with the simple pleasure of looking after her little ones. He frowned wondering if she had been smiling this time or if their argument had permeated her happy time with the little kids.

"You sad too?" Katie sighed. "Everyone sad today, Mama, you, Esmee cried, Violet sad too. Sadie she sad. Today Sad day."

"Maybe tomorrow will be happy," Brian assured her rubbing her arm.

"Fink?" Katie sucked her teeth, "Papa be here so that good, things better when Papa here," she clucked twice and then gave Brian a beaming smile. "Think Mama be cross I up"

"Nah," Brian assured her, "Ma will know you were waiting for Papa, she'll understand."

"Kay," Katie yawned again. "You read me till Papa comes back?"

"You stay up that long?" Brian grinned at her.

"Of course," Katie gave him a huge smile. "I four now Brian I nearly as big as you."

"You know what Katie girl, I'm 16 and that is four times four," Brian smiled as Katie lifted her head off his shoulder. Her little face creased with surprise.

"Brian!" she exclaimed as they moved towards the stairs. "You really old. I finked you were ten."

"I wish I was ten," Brian lowered his voice as they started up the stairs not wanting to wake Michaela or Esmee. "Things were so much simpler when I was ten."

"Really?" Katie looked uncertain. "Fth..fth...tings aren't simple for me and I four." The little girl wriggled indicating to Brian that she wanted to be put down. "Brian if you give Mama a hug everything be alright. Den you and Mama will be happy." She yawned and took his hand tugging Brian into her bedroom. "Come on Brian we have a huggle and a read dat always makes me feel better."

* * *

Klara quickly moved through the narrow passageway between the new saloon wall and Grace and Robert E's house that led to the small yard between the Phoenix and the half finished house that Hank and Sadie called home. Sadie had spent the night with her in her small bedroom, the two of them together on the small double bed, talking out the future the past and everything in between. There had been a lot of tears, a lot of hopes and Sadie's crushing fears about carrying babies and being able to look after them properly and if she would have to do it alone, banished by her new husband because he didn't want them. The bond between them had definitely strengthened, strengthened to point where friendship went beyond a word and reached into their hearts. It didn't matter that Hank was Klara's father her friendship with Sadie was more important.

Klara ran up the two steps into the shell of the house. The building was at a total midpoint, two of the rooms constructed, the other's simply framed out, the basic structure there supporting the roof but none of the cladding on the outside. Klara rapped her knuckle against the door to one of the rooms, not certain which room Hank would be asleep in, she had volunteered to get Sadie another set of clothes the ones she had worn last yesterday that tiny bit too small while she had claimed to have a blue skirt and another blouse which were slightly bigger.

"Sade?" Hank opened the door, his face falling slightly as he saw his daughter on the other side. "Oh Hey."

"Hey," Klara gave him a slightly pitying look. "Sadie sent me to get her blue skirt."

"She stayed with you?" Hank gave a sigh of relief. "She Ok?"

"She's upset," Klara told him lightly. "Can I get her clothes?"

"Sure," Hank stepped back and allowed Klara to enter what was evidently to be the master bedroom. The bed was still unfinished; the mattress on the floor but there was a chest of drawers in the corner a single bloom on the top of the furniture, a woman's touch in a room that screamed of masculinity. Klara approached and pulled open the top drawer correct in her assumption that Sadie's clothes would be at the top. The drawer was horribly empty, only a few items of underclothing and two skirts. The room like the drawer was equally bare, no personal items, anything they had owned lost in the collapse. With a sigh Klara scooped up the clothes that had been requested and turned to leave. She smiled weakly at her father, Hank standing watching her with this forlorn look on his face. Looking like a little boy who was lost. "You're an idiot, you know that right?"

"She coming back?" Hank asked hopefully ignoring her question.

"Not till you come see her and talk it through," Klara set down the terms. "She knows that today it's not gonna happen with the opening. She doesn't feel like being on show."

"She ain't gonna come back and help?" Hank asked miserably and he leant against the wall.

"No she's not," Klara gave him another pitying look. "Have you ever thought that the world does not revolve around you. That maybe you should consider how Sadie is feeling with all this. She was the one that was told that her body's been hijacked by two little passengers, which you put there, it didn't magically happen on its own. You had a pretty big hand in it. She's your wife." Klara crossed to the door her arms encircling the clothes she had collected for Sadie, "and this is your chance to be the Dad you weren't for me and Zach, you told you wished you were there. Now you can be."

* * *

Brian and the four others in the graduating group sat nervously in the desks awaiting Miss Wyvern to look up from her marking of the younger kids work. After and excruciating wait of about a minute which felt like hours the young teacher looked up with a smile. "Thank you for coming," she rose and took a small stack of paper from the corner of her desk. "These are your grade cards. It will tell you what level you have reached with your subjects and what grade you received on your two exams. Mayor Slicker and I decided it would be best to give you a grade card so you have record of what subjects you completed and what grade you attained." The teacher smiled at her soon to be ex students. Their faces were filled with nervous apprehension, not wanting to extend their torture, Rachel handed the slips of paper out to them.

Brian took a deep breath, he closed his eyes, squeezing the lids together before he slowly peeled them open to see what was written on the paper.

"Well done Brian," Rachel commented as she returned to her desk.

Brian barely heard her as he stared at the paper in front him a collection of A's dancing in front of his eyes, apart from one B for arithmetic. His eye moved a fraction to take in his final exam scores. An A for his spoken exam and an A for his written with a score of 19 out of twenty. He'd aced them, totally and completely aced them. "Thank you Miss Wyvern."

Brian rose slowly and turned towards the back of the room. The paper in his hand told him he was a smart and intelligent young man so why was it that he couldn't think of an intelligent thing to do with his life? Why was it that he still felt hopeless? He stepped out of the school room for what would be his last time, into the warm Colorado May. He paused as he took in his family waiting for him, his tired looking Pa holding a squirming Esmee, his Ma, her face full of hope and expectation holding Violet and Katie hopping from one foot to the other, clearly excited. At the sight of her brother Katie rushed forward, no worse for wear from her late night.

"How do Brian?" she asked jumping beside him.

"I got A's except for arithmetic I got a B for that," Brian told her softly, trying to focus on his sister and not on his parents.

"That good?" Katie asked having no concept of grades or scores.

"Yeah it's good," Brian smiled at her. "Best grade you can get is an A."

"Good job Brian," Katie gave him a beaming smile. The little girl grabbed at the paper in his hand so she could study it. "BRIAN you got lots of A's," she looked up at him with new found admiration. "You really smart."

"Thanks Katie girl," Brian touched her nose. Katie grinned and scampered back to her parents.

"Well done Brian," Sully told him gently, instinctively he moved away, knowing that Michaela and Brain needed to talk that from his wife's own tearful admission this morning that she had let Brian down and she needed to feel like she had rectified the situation. Now the time had approached he slowly back away leading Katie with him, knowing that he was have time later in the day to congratulate Brian properly.

Michaela approached Brian cautiously before opening her arm and giving him a wide smile. "I'm so proud of you," she hugged him as best she could without squishing Violet between them. "I'm sorry we quarrelled. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you."

"You had other things to worry about," Brian lightly touched Violet's hand.

"You don't have to work for Hank," Michaela tried again, she sighed. "It's not your only option."

"It's the only option I can think of for now," Brian sighed. They both turned and walked towards the town "And it is only for now. Just gotta find my path."

"May I help you?" Michaela requested slipping her arm round his back.

Brian nodded, "You can listen when I need to talk."

"That sounds perfect," Michaela leant her head against his arm, her son now so much taller than her.

Brian watched as Sully walked ahead, "Just gotta be like Pa and find something I like doing that I can do here, or at least be based here."

Michaela nodded in understanding, understanding that Sully needed his freedom to explore the land he loved so much but needed his home and his family to feel complete. "You are definitely Sully's son."

"I'm your son too," Brian kissed her lightly, "and I'm sorry too."

"You don't need to be," Michaela glanced down as Violet made a noise. The three month old making a sucking noise, wriggling as she began to feel the familiar pang of hunger in her tiny tummy.

"Guess someone's hungry," Brian grinned he tickled Violet under her chin and positioned his face so the infant could see him. "You need to eat lots so you can get big and strong."

"Little and often for her, isn't it my love?" Michaela brought Violet to her lips so she could kiss her treasured baby. "This is for you," Michaela lowered her arms and handed Brian a parcel that he hadn't realised she had been carrying. He took the parcel and quickly opened the brown paper to reveal a soft leather cloth. "For polishing the bar with," Michaela smiled as they reached the bridge that crossed the creek. "Speaking of which you must get on," she nodded at the small crowd of men which were circling the new tavern, eagerly awaiting it's opening at noon. "Good luck."

"Thanks Ma," Brian kissed her on the cheek before running across the bridge heading for his new place of work.

Michaela crossed the bridge slowly, watching as her tall son pushed his way through the crowd and into the tavern. Sully stepped to the edge of the bridge his arm held out to welcome her into his personal space. She slipped into it gratefully relishing the warmth of his strong angular body. "He'll be fine."

"I know," Michaela sighed.

"How about we get some lunch?" Sully rubbed her arm. "You want some Lunch Na'he?"

Esmee looked thoughtful before sticking her tongue out at him. Sully chuckled "So you wanna get some?"

"That would be lovely, but I must feed Violet first," Michaela smiled. "I would very much like some pie."

"We'll go order you some," Sully kissed her on the forehead. "Violet take care of your Ma alright?" he stroked the infant's hand. "Come on Twink lets go order ya Ma up some pie."

* * *

Sadie breathed the warm air slowly hoping her nausea would pass. She had ventured out of the clinic to go to the store to get some food when the current wave had struck her, forcing her to rest on the bench. She closed her eyes her hand coming to rest on her abdomen, one where her stomach was, the other on the tiny swell of her baby(s), she wished she didn't have to wait to find out if she was having one earlier then they thought or if there were two babies she was carrying around. She took a cleansing breath, trying to force the nausea down and centralise her feelings. The noise of the tavern permeated her calm, making her feel guilty like she should be there to support Hank.

"Sade?"

She opened her eyes as the man himself broke into her thoughts. She stared at him watching him squirm as she stared him down. "You're ignoring your customers Hank, that's a cardinal sin," she quipped. "What do you want Hank?"

"Wanted to see if you are alright," Hank took a step closer. "And apologise, I got freaked out."

"You got freaked out!" Sadie shook her head. "How do you think I feel. One second I'm just a whore, and then I'm your wife, and now I'm having babies so I'm gonna be someone's Mother."

"Klara pointed that out this morning," Hank took another step closer. "That it would be worse for you."

"You needed Klara to point that out," Sadie snapped wishing she had the energy to move away but suddenly feeling incredibly drained.

"I needed her to bang some sense into me," Hank smiled and stepped onto the walk. Slowly as if he was waiting for her protest he sat down next to her on the bench. "Both of you have said babies, what's that mean?"

"Dr Mike thinks I might be having twins, but I could have got my dates wrong and she won't know till she can check for heartbeats later on," Sadie sighed. "So now you know. You gonna run off again?"

"Nah," Hank shook his head, he turned his body to face her studying her form. "We didn't like hurt it...them when we... the other day," he looked concerned.

"No, I don't think you can," Sadie scowled slightly, she matched his stare her scowl deepening as Hank scanned her body up and down. "I'm not gonna burst into flames."

"I know," Hank scowled. Suddenly his hand darted out coming to rest on her stomach. "Is that..." he paused as Sadie pushed his hand lower. "Oh." he swallowed. "I've never been with...I wasn't there for Signe and I was jerk when Clarice was pregnant with Zach. I don't know how we do this."

"I get fat," Sadie quipped.

"Do I get to crow?" Hank smirked at her.

"About your manly prowess?" Sadie grinned. "Sure, but you're only allowed to say nice things to me, like I'm glowing."

"You're glowing kind of green right now," Hank tentatively removed his hand and repositioned it around her shoulder. "Thought you were only supposed to get sick in the morning."

"Apparently not," Sadie sighed.

"So you wanna blow chunks or you wanna come see the Phoenix flying?" Hank glanced over at the new saloon a steady stream of customers passing through its doors.

"I don't think I could cope with Whisky and Beer right now," Sadie forced a dry smile, her throat burning with the approach of vomit. "I'll be by later, I promise, I just got to get some air."

Hank grinned and rose from the bench. Sadie watched with amusement as her husband strutted across the street, a swagger that told how proud he was. Sadie smiled and looked down at the slight rise of her stomach, for the first time not feeling completely lost, finally knowing that Hank would be there for her and their children, pushing away her fears.


	16. The Lost Boys part 1

Well it's Wednesday and as it's a 2 parter I'm posting slightly early coz I will post Part 2 on Monday, I hope you guys enjoy this one more then the last one. For those of you that hate them, those kids are back ;) let me know what you think

Kate x

* * *

The Lost Boys part 1

Jake sighed with relief when he saw Michaela sat in the cafe surrounded by her children. He quickened his pace putting extra steps between him and Rachel Wyvern, who was striding purposefully towards him with a determined look on her face.

"Dr Quinn," he announced loudly as he wound his way through the tables. "There will be a meeting of the town council tomorrow at 3 o clock."

Michaela looked at him strangely and opened her mouth to speak but Katie got there first.

"Dat was rude Mr Slicker we was talking," Katie told him with a frown. She folded her arms before pulling a face as she realised she had spilled food down her napkin that was protecting her dress, the mess now spread on her forearms. "Eww Mama, I got messy," she held her arms out to show her Ma.

"You have sweetheart," Michaela reached across the table to clean her daughter's arms before she made the mess worse. "Jake may I ask a question?"

Jake glanced nervously over his shoulder. "Yeah, sure?"

"Why are you shouting?" Michaela looked at him curiously as she simultaneously spooned a mouthful of food into Esmee's mouth and rocked the pram with her foot to settle a winging Violet.

"Just want everyone ta hear there's a town council meeting at 3 o'clock in the church," Jake gave her a smile. "Well I'll see ya tomorrow," he spun around and hurried his way out of the cafe before Michaela had a chance to query him further about what the meeting was for.

Michaela shook her head and turned her attention back to Esmee who was in danger of reaching for her bowl of mashed up food and spreading it across the table.

"Mama," Katie frowned as she turned back to her plate of food after she had finished watching Jake leave. "Mr Slicker very wude, we was talking."

"We were," Michaela agreed as she placated her middle daughter with a spoonful of potato. "You were saying you want to have a new dress."

"Not want Mama," Katie shook her head, wisely knowing that wants did not get, "would very much like."

"You very much like a new dress," Michaela smiled at her daughter, "and why is that?"

"Coz my favoritist dress is too short. You see my knee and it my favouritist dress," Katie told Michaela seriously. "It's blue I like blue lots, coz you and Papa wear it."

"I see," Michaela smiled at her daughter's reasoning, "Is it the blue dress with the flowers on?"

"Yup," Katie took another mouthful of her food.

"I could put another piece of fabric on the bottom to make it longer," Michaela mused, picturing the dress in her mind. She jumped slightly as Katie gave a happy squeal. "You like that idea then?"

"Yup," Katie gave her a huge smile, the little girl clamped her hand over her mouth as she remembered that there was food in it and she was not supposed to show the contents of her mouth to anyone when she was eating. Swallowing before she had chewed the food properly Katie coughed. "Mama you clever," she grabbed her glass and took a long gulp forcing the food further on its journey down to her stomach. "Mama town cou salll meetin, that the long one where everyone argues?"

"Sometimes sweetheart," Michaela chuckled slightly.

"What you argue about this time?" Katie speared a green bean with her fork and held it up to examine.

"We eat our food not play with it," Michaela told her warningly, "and I'm not certain, Jake didn't say, we shall find out tomorrow."

* * *

The pain in his feet coursed up through his legs, with each agonizing step a shooting pain ripping up his calves and thighs, his lungs burning with the pace he had forced himself to walk for the last seven hours. He had to get there he had promised her, promised her as she breathed her last, promised her that he would go back and tell everyone she was gone. She hadn't meant straight away, he knew that but equally he couldn't bear to stay still, couldn't bear the stares of the others, the stares of pity as shook their heads in quiet disapproval of their own who had fallen for the white woman's charm. His legs gave way, the agony too much and he collapsed to the ground his body too exhausted to react, just slamming into the ground, his forearms screaming in agony as the cuts still so fresh broke their soft scabs and began bleeding again. Cloud Dancing lay on the damp ground his body shaking as the tears came from his warm brown eyes, the agony of losing her, just as he had felt the agony of losing Snowbird, but this time there was no enemy to fight to beat, the only enemy was sickness and none of his medicine or Michaela's white medicine had helped her. He rolled himself into a ball, this fall hurting much less than the last one when he had fallen from his horse after the animal had bolted leaving him alone. Alone like he was forever with his heart in tatters. Cloud Dancing hugged his knees to his body ignoring the pain in his arms and the blood that was trickling down them. Finally the noise escaped his body, the single anguished cry that ripped through him, shredding through the air as the cry carried, sustained by his sorrow into the damp drizzle filled air.

* * *

Ben wrinkled his nose as the tricolour English shepherd puppy that he and the Reverend had adopted jumped on his lap. "Fidget you stink," Ben pushed the damp dog off him and got to his feet from his position on the floor. The 4 month old puppy trotted after him like a loyal shadow, the little boy his favourite being in the whole world. "Daddy Tim," Ben approached his father who was practising his reading with a Braille text on his knee. "Daddy Tim," he said again and waited for his father to look up, "Fidget stinks."

"Did you let him outside?" The Reverend asked tentatively sniffing the air, he too wrinkled his nose as he caught the whiff of the little puppy. "Eau de wet dog," The Reverend closed his book. "I think he needs to be dried off, that will help."

Ben laughed and ran across to the cupboard where they kept the towels, he was not sure what 'eau' meant but from his father's jovial tone he was sure it was supposed to be funny. Quickly Ben grabbed the oldest looking towel from the pile, the grey towel which was once white and was probably older than him. Fidget yapped, the little puppy having not find his bark yet. With a playful leap the puppy bit into the towel eager to play with the new toy. "Fidget no," Ben tried yanking the towel from the puppy's mouth, the toing and froing quickly descended into a tug of war. Ben slipped and landed on the floor with a bump, the little puppy immediately taking advantage and pulling to towel from Ben's grip tossing his little head around as he played gleefully with the towel. "Fidget!" Ben tried to grab the towel back. The puppy continued to throw his head clearly delighted with his capture. Ben lunged for the puppy pulling him into his arms, the puppy reached to lick his face and the little boy descended into giggles utterly besotted with the animal.

The Reverend 'watched' the proceedings, the picture in his mind eye as clear as when he could see. His mental image of what his son looked like projecting out in front of him in the room he had never seen, the sound of Ben's laughter fuelling the image making it grow in vibrancy and magnitude. The image filling him with immense joy. He walked three steps forward sensing Ben's movement, when he was sure he was in the right place he lowered himself to the floor. "I see, well found Fidget." he reached out and stroked the puppy. "You found out that Ben is ticklish," he touched Bens torso and tickled his fingers across his son's belly, the little boy's giggles immediately increasing in volume. He felt exhilarated to be letting his hair down, bonding with his son further than he ever had before, the connection between them solidifying and transcending anything he had ever known before, to him the most beautiful thing in the world.

* * *

"Do ya think he's gone skywards?"

"Can't have he's still spilling his crimson."

"Maybe he's halfway to the sky, think we should check his pack. He's obviously got a decent cutter could be useful."

"He spilled his crimson himself, why'd he do that?"

"He's hurting."

Cloud Dancing peeled open his eyes at the sound of the curious young voices around him. He blinked a few times as his eyes came into focus. A young man crouched over him with five others circling him, another three boys and two girls.

"You're a long way from a reservation," the young man spoke. "Ain't seen many free Injuns for a long time passed. Lets can you stop his crimson?"

"I'll try," one of the girls walked forward and gingerly took Cloud Dancing's arm. "You really do these yourself?"

"Course he did," the young man stood up. "That's what they do when they lose the ones they love, cut their arms and scream like their some critter going skywards," he regarded Cloud Dancing sadly. "You know there is nowhere for you to go, right? Blue's took yous all away."

Cloud Dancing tried to speak, his throat feeling like it was parched. One of the children approached him and craned his ear in close so he could hear what he was trying to say, "Springs?" the boy managed to make out. "Say it again," he held his ear close to Cloud Dancing's mouth. "Colorado! Al, he's talking about Preacher Tim's smoke. That where you're from?" the boy jumped to his feet, "Al we could see Baby Ben and Preacher Tim again."

"Cool it Telle,r" Al watched as Lettie worked on the man's arms. "We ain't going to a smoke."

"He needs to be taken," Lettie spoke, looking up from her work. "He needs help, and we could see Ben, I'd like to see Ben."

"Even if we take him no right that we would see Ben," Al rubbed his head thoughtfully. "What you think Will?" he asked the other tall boy.

"Could get some food, some new clothes," the other boy thought out loud. "Smoke dwellers throw stuff away too easy."

"Fair true," Al sighed. "Let's get a shelter up, we'll need water and a fire, gotta keep Injun breathing and warm let Lets do her thing." He rubbed his hands together, "Tomorrow, we're going scrimping in a smoke."

* * *

Michaela fixed a smile on her face as Sully returned to the master bedroom a grizzling Esmee in his arms. The little girl tugging on her ear, her chin and nightgown covered with drool. "Oh dear," Michaela held out her arms to take the little girl into them. Sully lowered their daughter onto the bed and turned to go to the chest of drawers were Michaela kept her muslins. Michaela tenderly stroked Esmee's back, the little girl in obvious pain and discomfort and clearly not knowing what to do with herself. Esmee looked up at her, "Oh be ba Ma Ma," she tugged her ear again.

Michaela touched Esmee's chin pulling the baby's lip down. "She's cutting her right lower lateral incisor," she checked the baby's top gum, "and her left upper one, and it looks like their partners are making their move as well. Oh poor baby," she hugged Esmee close to her. Esmee whimpered as she clutched at Michaela's nightgown, her head pressed against her mother's chest.

"Not gonna get much sleep then tonight," Sully returned back to the bed, he held the cloth out to Michaela.

Shaking her head Michaela rubbed their daughter's back. "I'm already wet. Seems like our little one is getting a few more teeth."

"Why she keep tugging at her ear?" Sully asked with concern, reaching and stroking Esmee's brown curly hair.

"The pain is probably radiating up into them," Michaela kissed Esmee's crown. "Soon you will have four new teeth to bite with and there will be no more pain." She offered Esmee her finger and the little girl began lightly chomping on it.

"Don't that hurt you?" Sully asked nervously as he watched his daughter chew on Michaela's finger.

"No," Michaela shook her head "she's chewing with her gums, avoiding her other teeth. Aren't you? Does that feel better?" she kissed Esmee again. "You can go back to sleep if you wish," she smiled at Sully.

"Nah it's alright," Sully shook his head. "Don't seem right, just get Violet down and now you're keeping us up," he stroked Esmee's back. "You kids have some pact to keep us up don't ya?"

"She can't help it," Michaela lightly chastised him.

"I know," Sully kissed Michaela's temple. "It could be worse though."

"How so?" Michaela looked at him quizzically.

"Violet could be teething too," Sully smiled and glanced over at the crib, Violet peacefully asleep.

Michaela rolled her eyes. "That will probably happen you know. With two babies so close together there is a good chance of that. Esmee will probably be teething for another year."

"It's fine," Sully kissed Michaela again. "I said I didn't like sleep." He positioned his arm behind Michaela's back pulling himself closer to her so that Esmee was in a little of cocoon of warmth created by his and Michaela's bodies. "What do you reckon the meeting will be about tomorrow?"

Michaela glanced at the clock. "Today," she corrected. "I'm not certain, probably to do with the Mayoral elections next year or there have been proposals on how to spend the bequest for this year," she yawned. "Excuse me."

"You're excused," Sully smiled as he gave her another tender kiss. "Think you'll be able to stay awake for the meeting."

"I hope so," Michaela yawned again and brought her head to rest on Sully's shoulder. "I was thinking about the council, and my role in it."

"You thinking of standing down from the council?" Sully looked her surprised.

"I'm not certain, I certainly feel the benefit of being on the council, but this session Jake has been holding meetings in a rather sporadic manner and with the children I have on the odd occasion been rather remiss with my responsibilities. There doesn't feel as if there is any structure to the council any longer."

"Perhaps Jake needs to step down," Sully thought.

"Yes, but whom would replace him," Michaela mused, she stifled a yawn. "It's too early for such a conversation," she looked down at Esmee the baby quietened as she lightly nibbled on Michaela's finger, her blue eyes drooping closed. "She's falling asleep," Michaela lowered her tone.

"You comfy like this?" Sully asked concerned that with her sitting up with his arm behind her back Michaela would be experiencing discomfort.

"Oh I'm very comfortable." She snuggled her cheek deeper into his chest, "Sully I was thinking, that perhaps..." she paused and sighed.

"Perhaps," Sully prompted her.

"Perhaps we might have an evening to ourselves next week," she looked at him hopefully.

"Oh," Sully grinned. "You ready for that?"

"I've been wanting to for so long, even when I was pregnant with Violet, but I finally feel healed enough to..." she smiled coyly, "be enthusiastic."

Sully grinn widened, "I appreciate that thought," Sully leaned in to kiss her. "And I accept your invitation, you wanna stay at the Chateau make a real night of it?"

"No," Michaela shook her head before looking towards the crib, "I'm afraid while I'm nursing Violet we shall have to stay here, or at least take her with us."

"Maybe we can pretend," Sully pulled her tighter still. "Get Brian to look after Esmee and Katie."

"That sounds wonderful," Michaela smiled as she tried to stifle another yawn, her eyes succumbing to sleep as she listened to the steady beat of her husband's heart.

* * *

Jake bit into his lip as he lifted Teresa to place her in the wheelchair. It taken her a good number of months but she was now able to wheel herself about, albeit very slowly in her upstairs room. Their aim was for her to be able to move about with crutches, but crutches took enormous upper body strength which after her months of convalescence she simply did not have. There was also the matter of the twenty or so extra pounds she had gained from being inactive fighting against her, but Teresa was determined. After successfully situating Teresa in her chair Jake went about positioning her legs, while she wasn't paralysed a lot of her musculature and ligaments and been too badly damaged by the fire to really work properly.

Teresa frowned as her husband's silence, normally this time together in the morning would be when they chatted, before he went down to work and she remained by herself doing her exercises or reading. "Jake," she touched his hand as he positioned her knee correctly. "You are troubled Si?"

"Just thinking about the meeting later today," Jake sighed.

"About the school, why do you not want it?" Teresa lifted his chin to look at her. "I would think you would be pleased that children wish to learn. Or is it the expense?" she raised her eyebrow challengingly.

"Nah," Jake stood up and crossed to her dressing table to retrieve her rosary beads. "It's Rachel, I guess I kinda figured that she was just temporary, that you'd get better and would go back. It just feels wrong."

"Usted es un tonto dulce," Teresa spoke softly to him, her native tongue slipping smoothly from her lips.

"Sweet?" Jake managed to translate.

"Sweet fool," Teresa smiled at him. "I have thought a great deal also. Students must be able to read and write for them to enter school, so many of the adults in this town are analfabetos," she struggled for the translation before settling on a simpler phrase, "Unable to read. So they cannot teach their children. I was thinking perhaps I could teach them."

"The kids or the parents?" Jake looked at her with surprise, not having expected the suggestion she was proposing.

"Both, it is important for people to read, there is so much great literature out in the world. Do you not think it is worthwhile?" she frowned at his impassive face.

"I think it's a good idea, you think you are up to it?" Jake asked her nervously, other than the fire last year Teresa had not left the bedroom in the 16 months since her injury.

"Si, I wish to see people. I do not wish the children of this town to think that I am a monster who never leaves the house."

"Alright," Jake smiled and wheeled her chair closer to the window so that she could catch some of the June sunshine on her face if it decided to come out today. "I'll let folks know about it in the meeting."

"Bueno," Teresa smiled indulgently at him. She smoothed his hair before kissing him softly on the lips. "Have a good morning. I shall see you for Lunch."

"It's a date," Jake kissed her in return. "You can help me prepare for all the people yelling at me coz I have to put taxes up to pay for another teacher."

* * *

"Order, order," Jake banged the gavel hard against the table at the head of the church. "Listen I know ya don't like it but it's twenty cents, that's all ta pay a new teacher, the school will come out of the funds we get from Red Simmons Bequest. It's nothing."

"Maybe not for you," One of the assembled yelled out.

"Educating our children is important," Michaela jumped in before the church could descend into an all out argument. "How many in this room can read and write?" her question was met with silence, no one wanting to admit that they were illiterate, despite it being the norm a stigma attached to it, no one wanting to be labelled as stupid. "And those of you who have children who are old enough, can they read and write? Do you not see the glee and wonder in their eyes as they discover new facts and new worlds in the books they read? Do you not want them to reach for their dreams, to be the best they can be? Is that not what we all want for our children to achieve their best? Is that not how our nation prospers, by nurturing our youngsters to achieve their goals? And how are we to do that when our school house cannot physically hold the number of students that wants to use it? Are we to turn children away?" a murmur went round the crowd at this "How is that decided? Do we simply point and say yes, you can come and No you cannot. All children deserve a chance" a small contingent in the church audience clapped while most looked thoughtful as they took in her words.

Robert E leaned in close, "Good speech Dr Mike."

"Yeah, No choice now," Hank grinned. "Turning their backs on the little kiddies won't look good now."

"All in favour of a new school house and a twenty cent increase in taxes to pay for the new teacher say, Aye."

"Aye," came from the five distinct characters seated around the table.

"Sully," Jake singled the other man out. "You fancy the job of designing and building the new school house?"

Sully sat up in his chair and glanced at Michaela who gave him a pleased look nodding her head at him. "Sure."

"Good," Jake noted something on his ledger. "How many men do you think you will need ta help you?"

"Three or four," Sully guessed frowning with the speed. "Probably take a week or so to get it built."

Jake jotted down the detail he had been given. "Right, let me know, what you will need once it's designed. Anybody interested in helping Sully come see me, we'll put a call out for a new teacher." He checked his list, "Oh yeah, a reminder from Rachel that any kid attending school, needs ta be able to read and write to enter, Teresa said she's willing to teach folks the basic's, come see me about that as well," he grinned as a few people shifted in their seats their interests piqued by the news that his wife was willing to teach folk how to read. He banged the gavel. "Meeting adjourned."

* * *

"Sit, Sit, Sit, Fidget Sit," Ben tried to command the little puppy pushing on the puppy's lower back trying to make him sit down. "He did it earlier," Ben told Katie as she watched him with a big grin on her face. "Fidget sit," Ben tried again. The puppy ignored him running away from Ben's hand, his fluffy body dancing about as he tried to entice Ben in to play with him.

Katie got up from the Church step and walked to Fidget she held out her index finger and fixed the puppy with a serious stare. "Fidget sit!" the puppy obediently parked his bottom on the ground. Katie gave a squeal and dropped to her knees so she could stroke and play with the little dog. Fidget reacted positively, licking her hand and trying to climb up her so he could give her a kiss by licking her face.

"How'd you do that?" Ben stared at her in surprise, his face blushing red, as he realised a girl who was half his age had managed to get the puppy to do what she wanted.

"Finger," Katie grinned as she rolled on the ground with the dog.

"Lemme try," Ben demanded and he lifted Fidget away from Katie, setting the dog on the grass he copied Katie's stance holding his index finger out like he was warning the puppy, "Fidget sit." The puppy sat down. "Yes!" Ben jumped in the air with excitement and landed on his knees beside the puppy so he could stroke it. "Good Dog Fidget."

Katie joined him, scrabbling across the grass to stroke and play with the puppy. "You so lucky." Katie sighed, "I want puppy but I not 'lowed."

"Yeah," Ben scratched behind the dog's ears and sighed heavily. "But you get a Mama and brother and sisters. If I had a choice between a Mama and a dog I would have a Mama."

"Dat true," Katie nodded sagely. "I would have Mama, don't want to ever lose Mama," she tipped her head as she studied the dark haired boy. "You do have a Mama dough, she just be in heaven, and you'll get to see her when you go ta heaven."

"I know, Daddy Tim said." Ben sighed, "But I wish she was here."

Katie patted him comfortingly on the head. "I ask my Mama if she do Mama things for you."

"Like Hugging?" Ben looked hopeful.

"Yup," Katie grinned, "and huggles and snuggles and kisses, Mama real good at dem," she thought a moment. "And reading and kissen it bettah."

"I'd like that," Ben gave her hug, he held the little girl close overcome by her generosity to share as something as precious as a mother with him. "What's a..." he paused, his eyes widening as his ears caught a noise that was familiar to him. His green eyes snapped towards the tree line as he caught the chatter of Teller's voice.

"Ben?" Katie pulled her head away from his chest. "You kay?" she followed his eyes, and slipped from his hug. "What tis it?" she stared at the tree line curious. Her head snapped round as the church door opened.

"You Ok Katie girl?" Brian asked as he ran down the steps with Esmee in his arms. "Pa'll be out in a second. You OK?" he frowned at Katie's wide eyes, he hadn't wanted to leave her outside by her own, but Esmee had not been pleased about the being in the fine drizzle and Katie had wanted to stay with puppy.

"Teller," Ben whispered, as he caught the voice again a sound which used to fill him with such glee and now filled him with fear. He heard the sound of flesh against flesh, Al or Will slapping Teller to make him be quiet. Suddenly he saw them, figures moving through the trees, seven figures that were familiar to him, one out of place, taller but stooped, being held up by two of the others. "Al?" Ben whispered again, he started to move, his feet acting on impulse drawn in by the sight of his former family. "AL!" he screamed running towards the trees.

Katie hovered for a few moments not sure what to do, but then she saw him, her almost uncle, her Cheyenne father. "Cwoud Dancin," she called and started running after Ben.

Brian stared at the two children as they began running across the meadow at the small ragged group walking towards them. "PA!" he yelled into the church, knowing with Esmee in his arms there was little he could do. Sully was by his side in a second, the older man sensing the anguish in his son's voice, he paused for a nanosecond before leaping over the side of the church steps and running towards the small band that was approaching the town. He reached Katie in a second, his long strides eclipsing her little ones. "Go Back Katie," he ordered, pausing to pick her up and turn her towards the church, "Go back."

Michaela hurried out of the Church closely followed by Jake and much of the assembled crowd. Her two tone eyes flared as she took in the sight of Katie stood in the middle of the meadow by herself and Sully running towards Cloud Dancing who was surrounded by the kids from the wood. "Brian?" she looked to her son for an explanation but he was unable to offer one.

"What's going on Dr Mike?" Jake asked watching the scene in confusion.

"I joined it when you did," Michaela shot at him.

"Who are the kids?" Jake asked moving down the steps.

"That's not important," Michaela moved down the stairs, her brain suddenly registering the absence of Dorothy in the party. Her eyes noted the wounds on Cloud Dancing's arms, "He's hurt."

Jake scowled, his mind made up. "Ferals," he muttered. "Get them," he ordered over his shoulder to the Sherriff and anyone else who willing.

* * *

Sully ploughed through the children and immediately wrapped his arms round his brother, the slowly bleeding wounds was all he needed to know, all he needed to see. The pained whimper that issued from Cloud Dancing's lungs the minute he took his friend into his arms all he needed to hear. "I got you," he assured his friend. "I got you."

"We found him," Lettie told him, resting her hand on Cloud Dancing's back. "I sewed his arms to stop his crimson, but Dr Mike should look at them," she smiled weakly. "He told Teller this is the Smoke he lives in."

"Could hardly say it," Teller muttered quietly. "Are you a father again?"

Sully looked up at the prepubescent boy, his mind trying to grasp what Teller was asking; he smiled slightly remembering the kids' fascination with Michaela and her bump when they had attended to Ben after his accident. "Yeah, her name's Violet."

"That's good," Teller smiled his eyes flicked to Ben, his face pulling into a large smile. "BABY BEN! Smoke life agrees with yah?" he held out his arms, letting the younger smaller boy run into them. The Group of children crowded around the little boy, pleased beyond words to see their friend once more. Ben hugged each and every one of them his face illuminated with the love he felt for the raggedy bunch of children and teenagers that surrounded him. "What happened to Injun?" his attention turned to Cloud Dancing in Sully's arms. "Sully, he Ok?"

"We found him," Al answered before Sully could speak. "How is Preacher Tim caring for you, he's keeping you shiny I see." He wiped a dirty mark on Ben's face.

"Real Shiny," Lettie ruffled the young boy's hair.

"Why they scurrying towards us?" Teller whispered his eyes directed towards the church and the large contingent of townsfolk moving towards them at great speed.

Al took a step forward, forcing his way between the kids, his hands clenched. "Move," he whispered his whole body coiling like a spring "MOVE! Scurry, scatter NOW!" he ordered spinning on his foot and moving towards the tree line.

The children burst apart, running in separate directions trying to get away from the approaching throng of adults. Al yanked hold of Helen's hand pulling the younger girl with him, pulling her to safety, her shorter legs slowing him down a fraction.

Lettie gave a scream as she tripped on an unseen rock, the action sending her sprawling across the damp ground. Her scream elongated as she felt the hand of an adult dragged her to her feet. "No, let me go," she struggled in the man's hand.

Teller spun at the sound of Lettie's scream, his eyes widened as he saw the girl manhandled by one of the Smoke's cowboys, her delicate features twisted with rage as she tried to break free. He turned his back on his freedom and charged at Lettie and the man, throwing himself at the pair in an aim to free his friend. He yelled in surprise as two other men stepped out of nowhere to catch him. Holding him tight preventing his escape.

Ben struggled against Sully's strong right hand grip the little boy desperate to help his friends. "Let me go," Ben ordered, he swung his leg at Sully kicking him square in the ribs. Sully gasped and clutched at his side, his eyes watered as the sharp pain shot through his chest.

Ben ran towards his friends torn between helping Lettie and Teller who seemed to be fighting a group of men with their bare hands or Ross who was surrounded by six his slingshot pulled. He rounded towards Ross, deciding that the boy needed another pair of eyes and hands. The little boy yelled in shock as a pair of hands lifted him up. He twisted his body, his young face contorted in rage as he stared down the person who had lifted him and prevented him from helping. "Let me Go," he demanded, kicking his legs.

"Easy there," Hank held the boy tight, slowly walking back to the church, rolling with kicks and hits that Ben issued trying to get out of his grip.

"Let me go Growler Man," Ben yelled. "I need to help them. LET ME GO!"

"Not likely," Hank muttered coming to a stop beside the Reverend, the blind man holding tenderly onto Katie who was clutching the puppy with fear as she watched the chaos around her. "You ain't going anywhere."

"LET THEM GO!" Ben screamed directing his shout at his father. "MAKE HIM LET THEM GO! THEY AIN'T DONE NOTHING!"

"Why are you taking them Jake?" The Reverend whispered lifting his hand from Katie's shoulder so he could touch Ben's damp face. "It's Ok Ben."

"They're ferals," Jake whispered, sounding like he too was trying to justify the chaos in front of him. "Can't have them running loose."

"Let them Go," Ben sobbed sagging into Hank as he watched Lettie and Teller get dragged away towards the town jail. "Please let them go."

* * *

Michaela carefully placed Violet down in the small cradle she kept by her desk and turned to the door, she moved to Cloud Dancing's side helping Sully move the weakened man into the clinic and onto the examination table. She quickly studied Cloud Dancing's arm before looking at the group of people that were crowding into the clinic.

"Hank," she singled out the tall man still holding onto Ben. "Would you ask Sadie to watch Katie and Esmee? Brian you go as well help with Ben."

"Sure," Hank nodded slowly and hefted the small squirming boy higher in his arms; he found his blocked by Loren, Grace, Robert E and Jake, the small knot of people blocking the doorway.

"Where's Dorothy?" Loren asked ignoring Hank and took a step forward, his blue eyes wide as he took in Cloud Dancing's general condition.

Cloud Dancing let out a whimper, pained far beyond what he would be feeling by Michaela tending to his wounds. Michaela frowned at Loren and turned her head back to the examination table, her eyes catching Sully's grimace. "Sully sit on the cot," she ordered her husband. "I will need to check if your ribs are broken and if so how severely." Her eyes travelled to Jake. "I hope you are happy."

"What?" Jake looked sheepish. "I'm just supposed to let feral kids run about our town?"

Michaela pressed her lips together and exhaled sharply through her nose. "Jake will you please leave, I need to attend to both Sully and Cloud Dancing, the same goes for all of you/"

"But what about Dorothy Dr Mike?" Grace asked hugging Freddie tight to her, her warm brown eyes filled with the emotion that said she knew that their friend was gone.

"Gone," Cloud Dancing croak, his head sagging, "She is gone."

Michaela rubbed his back soothingly, her own eyes burning with tears. "You have your answer, I need to attend to my patients."

"I got her Will," Hank mumbled as he waited for the path to clear so he could remove Ben from the clinic. "She gave it to me when they left, I forgot to give it to the Rev for safe keeping," he smiled weakly.

"Thank you Hank." Michaela spoke softly her hair falling around her face to hide her eyes from view. "I suggest we look at it tomorrow."

"Good idea Dr Mike," Robert E closed the subject gently guiding Grace out of the examination room. Michaela sniffed back her tears as she studied the rudimentary sutures that the children had done to stop Cloud Dancing's arms from bleeding. The self inflicted wounds were deep, very deep and could have done real damage. Michaela frowned with his arms so tender and his mood so shattered and crushed she could not properly assess the damage Cloud Dancing had done to himself. She studied the cuts once more, trying to decide if it was worth removing the stitches and starting again from scratch or to simple apply a cleansing solution, ointment and bandage. Deciding that she should probably start from scratch and properly irrigate the wounds she looked up at Sully to let him know what she planned to do. She frowned and moved to his side, her handsome usually deeply tanned husband pale and grasping his chest, "Sully?" she touched him lightly on the chest.

"Kid kicks hard," Sully smiled weakly.

"I'll get you something for the pain," Michaela brushed her lips across his cheekbone and made to stand up.

Sully grabbed her arm pulling her back towards him. "You Ok?" his blue eyes looked at her full of pain that was not physical. She nodded, softly stroking his chin with her index finger. "Good," he sighed. He closed his eyes for a few moments, fighting against the pain. "If you'd died, I'd have done it too." Michaela looked at him quizzically waiting for him to elaborate. "My Arms, I would have cut then too," he sighed and touched her cheek. "I would have cut so deep, I severed my arm and still the pain would not equate to what it felt to loosing you."

"Sully," Michaela whispered, she brushed her arm hand across his smooth forearm. "I never want you to do that. If something ever happens to me, I don't want you to do that. Please," she kissed his forearms and then straightened to embrace his face. "I never want you to hurt yourself in that way because of me. Cry and scream and shout, unburden yourself but never physically hurt yourself," she wiped a tear away from her face, "I couldn't bear it."

Sully nodded slowly, "Alright."

"Thank you," Michaela kissed him once more before straightening up trying to stop her tears from rolling down her cheeks by pressing the side of her palm against her lower eyelid. Shaking herself into action she moved towards her cabinet, she had patients to tend to and children to put to bed before she could fall apart.

* * *

"Preacher Tim,"

The Reverend held his hand out, drawn in by the plaintive voice of the young boy behind the bars. Their fingers brushed against one and other, the tiniest flash of contact, of skin against skin.

"Watch it Reverend Johnson," The sheriff whispered moving from behind the safety of his desk.

"They're just children." The Reverend sighed he held out his other hand searching for Lettie's hand.

"No offence Reverend but you didn't see what they did to Cloud Dancing," The sheriff tried to justify the children's imprisonment.

"He did it himself," Lettie bleated, grasping hold of the Reverends hand. "I sewed him."

"Leave the Reverend alone now kid," The Sheriff approached the bars to push Lettie and Teller back, to force them to let go of the Reverends hands.

"Let them out," The Reverend hissed, sidestepping into the sheriff's path to stop him from nearing the children.

"Jake said they had to be locked up, they're ferals," the young sheriff shifted awkwardly. "They have to stay there until he decides what to do with them/"

"Preacher Tim." Lettie squeezed the Reverend's hand preventing him from answering in anger, "I need to stream."

"Stream?" he whispered missing the significance of the word as he could not see her expression.

"Go," Lettie whispered in desperation.

"There's a bucket," The young sheriff nodded towards a silver receptacle.

Lettie looked up at him in shock. "Go where we sleep! But that's not clean!"

"Use it or pee your pants," The sheriff threw his keys on the desk.

"Let them go right now!" The Reverend ordered. "I want them released immediately."

The sheriff shook his head, before realising the action was useless for a answering a blind man, "No can do, Jake said lock em up. Till he says they can go that is where they stay."

"Preacher Tim," Lettie whimpered.

"It's ok," The Reverend squeezed the two children's hands, concerned by the silence of the third child, Ross. "I'll sort something out, I will get them to let you go. I promise, I will help you get out."

* * *

Michaela sank into her desk and rested her head in her hands; her body trembled as she fought the tears that threatened to spill from her tired eyes. Slowly she opened the centre drawer of her desk and drew out the letter she had placed their several weeks ago. 'For later' stood out in stark contrast, Dorothy's curving script standing out against the white envelope. She had put the letter in her desk drawer as she couldn't bear to keep it at home, the temptation of what her friend may have written too much to bear. In her desk she could push it to one side sue to her being so busy with patients and Violet. She opened the envelope and pulled the single sheath of paper from it. A knock at the door sounded preventing her from reading, with a mild sigh of exasperation she pushed her hands against the desk so that she may rise to open the door but it opened anyway.

Katie poked her head round the door. "Hey Mama."

"Hello sweetheart," Michaela's face fell into a smile, she held out her hand to welcome Katie into her arm.

Katie held up a finger and disappeared from view. "She say I stay wiv her," she reappeared and trotted across to Michaela.

Michaela lifted up her little girl onto her lap and hugged her tight to her torso. "Who were you speaking with?"

"Sadie, she taked me to tha privy." Katie rested her head in the valley between Michaela's breasts, she wriggled slightly and gave a contented sigh. "I love you Mama."

"I love you too sweetheart," Michaela kissed Katie's soft blonde hair.

"Mama," Katie clutched Michaela's encircling arms. "I gotted scared."

"When all the men were running around?" Michaela guessed. "It's over now."

"What'll happen to da childwren?" Katie played nervously with her hem.

"I'm not certain."

"Ben mad!" Katie sighed, "Dat why he kicked Papa. I told him off and said he had to 'pologize," Katie turned her head to look up at her mother. "Papa ok?"

"He'll be a bit sore for a while," Michaela kissed the child to reassure her. "He's with Cloud Dancing."

"Cwoud Dancing OK?" Katie twisted slightly, lifting her back off of Michaela's front. She tipped her head as she took in her mother's sad expression. The little girl sighed. "Has Anty Dorotee gone to heaven?"

"Yes sweetheart she has," Michaela blinked trying to stop the tears that where welling in her eyes.

"No Mama," Katie looked at her with alarm, she reached and placed her hands on her mother's cheeks. "Don't cry Mama," she kissed Michaela on the nose. "Don't be sad, she in heaven that's good thing, heaven a spesal place."

"I know," Michaela hugged Katie tightly again.

"Sad she not here dough," Katie sighed once more, and allowed her mother to cling to her. The piece of paper caught her attention and she leaned forward, straining against her mother's arms. "What dis?" she studied the writing, "De-arrrr Mic-hay-la," she read slowly. "Letter to you Mama."

"Yes from Dorothy," Michaela rested her chin on Katie's head.

"I read it to you," Katie told her, "coz your eyes watery," she held the paper in front of her and began to read. "De-arr, Michaela. By now, da noos of my de-f will haf rw-rea-reac-hed you. I hope dat you are ab-ball."

"Able," Michaela corrected.

"Able," Katie smiled at her, "to get ther-roo-wah dis time wiv out too much pay-nah." The little girl sighed, "this hard Mama!"

Michala kissed the little girl on her lap. "It is hard to read handwriting, shall I read it?"

"Yes puhlease Mama," Katie handed the paper to her and snuggled back into Michaela's torso.

"You did a very good job," Michaela assured her. She turned her attention to the paper and began to read. "Dear Michaela. By now the news of my death will have reached you. I hope that you are able to get through this time without too much pain. I want to thank you for your love and patience as I know this will be stretched as Sully will feel the need to help Cloud Dancing and I hope this does not place too much strain on you as I fear he shall need support. I ..." Michaela paused as she read the next sentence and closed the paper. "All finished."

"It said more Mama," Katie insisted trying to pry the edges apart

"It said she loves us all very much and she will miss us all, but she will watch and protect us from heaven," Michaela pressed her lips into Katie's hair.

"Was a nice letter," Katie turned her cheek to press against Michaela's sternum, she sat silent for a few moments. "Your heart sounds little and sad Mama." Slowly Katie turned herself clambering over Michaela's lap so she was facing her. "I hug you," she leaned in hugging Michaela tightly. "Like when you growing Esmee and Vy-let and you needed lots of love so you grewed them nice and big, not Vy-let dough but she really strong." Katie hugged her tight, "I make your heart grow big so you can be happy again."

"Yes you do sweetheart," Michaela held her daughter tenderly. "You absolutely do."

* * *

Al signalled to Will with a click of his tongue. The streets around the jail were still busy, the excitement of the day seemingly keeping the smoke awake. They had seen Preacher Tim enter the building, seen him pull the man with the keys outside to order him to let the others go but the key man had ignored him pushed him away.

"What do we do?" Will whispered.

"Scrimping," Al whispered glancing back at the tree line where he could make out the small shape of Helen, the young girl doing her best to keep herself together, the snatching of the others shaking her to the core.

"Scrimping?" The other boy looked at him in surprise. "Why?"

"Diversion," Al muttered his eyes scanning the street. "Get the key man out of the building with them all pettying over their scrimped stuff."

"We cause havoc," Will grinned, "that's good, let em know they can't mess with us."

"We ain't hurting no one," Al shot him a warning look. "Only to get the others out. Then we scurry out of here and we never come back."

"We gettin Baby Ben?" Will asked quietly as he scanned the area for things they could take.

"Yeah," Al nodded as his eyes performed the same action as the other boy. "We're taking Baby Ben."


	17. The Lost Boys Part 2

_Ok so white lie posting Sunday though i'm sure it's Monday somewhere in the world. Below is part 2 There is a bunch of Cheyenne in this, it's an attempt probably not right but I wanted to try (thanks Linda) I've guessed at Cloud Dancing in Cheyenne, made it by using (Cloud – Vo'e, Dancing - homo'he (i think)) Where I've put Cheyenne text I've put the English in brackets _

_Let me know what you think_

_Kate x_

The Lost Boys Part 2

Sully opened the front door to the homestead; he stepped in coming out of the early morning June sunlight into the warmth of his home, he took a deep breath inhaling the smell of his family home. He had spent a long night sitting up with his friend listening to the pain in his Cheyenne brother's voice, watching the man he had always taken as solid, crumble under the pain that he could not save his beloved. It had been strange seeing Cloud Dancing in this way, not least because the pain was so different from when Walks on a Cloud and Snowbird had been killed, there was no anger with Dorothy's passing, the fire from the hate that Cloud Dancing had bore against the Army for his first family's murder. There was just a desolate loss, like a piece of his soul was missing. Sully cleared his throat, trying to rid himself of the parched dusty feeling that inhabited his throat. Michaela appeared round the chimney, Violet in her arms, she smiled weakly at him, her face filled with compassion and love. She moved past him to place Violet in the cradle before holding her arms out to him, taking him into her arms and holding him tightly, both of the keenly feeling the loss of their friend.

"Are his arms alright?" Michaela whispered into his chest.

"Yeah," Sully sighed. "Klara is watching him, he's sleeping now," he kissed her softly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Michaela whispered back.

"We're gonna have to go into town taday," Sully told her softly. "Brian too. Hank is gonna read the Will."

"Oh?" Michaela sighed and ran her hand along his warm arm. "What time?"

"Ten," Sully sighed once more. "Reverend wants you to check on the kids in the cell as well."

Michaela frowned. "They are still locked up!"

"Yeah," Sully muttered darkly, he moved away from her arms crossing to the cradle and lifted the baby from it. He held Violet close to him, his beautiful delicate daughter snuggling into the curve of his neck; he gave a small sigh of relief. Michaela smiled and crossed to him, her hands reaching to stroke Violet and loosely play with the tendrils of his hair. "It's good to be home." His hand moved to hold Michaela's in place on Violet's back. "Sometimes I just feel the need to be here, wherever here is."

Michaela raised her eyebrow, staring at him quizzically not understanding what he meant. His finger lightly brushing the gold band on her ring finger. "Sometimes home is the clinic," he told her softly. "Home is wherever you and the kids are. Sometimes I go off to be with the land but I always come home," he smiled weakly.

Michaela stepped into him, her lips brushing against his. They broke apart as noise sounded overhead, Katie running from her room to get to the privy, the running feet waking up her sister.

* * *

Jake paused on the middle landing of the staircase that descended into the barber shop. The Reverend was standing just outside the door completely still, his sightless eyes staring into the shop, his hands clasped in front of him. Jake pivoted, the sole of his boot making the faintest grating sound as the leather scraped over grit that had blown in from the street.

"Jake," The Reverend's voice was devoid of any of his normal warmth. "I know you are there Jake."

"I er, I," Jake mumbled, bobbing on the spot, uncertain whether he should run up the stairs or if he should descend into his shop and open the door to the Reverend.

"Jake, stop being a coward," The Reverend hissed, the anger evident in his voice. "You order Joe to let those children go now."

"Where'd they go?" Jake challenged the man, slowly walking down the steps. "Where would I release them to?"

"I'll take them," The Reverend spoke quickly. "I'll look after them."

"Oh yeah," Jake narrowed his eyes, his annoyance rising, not liking how the Reverend was speaking to him. "I don't think that is a good idea. How are you going to stop them running away?"

"Jake they are children," The Reverend pointed out.

"They are ferals, who will run away because you can't see to stop them." Jake reasoned slumping into his chair, he dropped his head into his hand not quite believing how the whole situation was panning out, trying to figure out why he had said 'get them' in the first place, why he hadn't just left them be. But it was too late now he had made his bed, and now he had to lie in it.

"Release them to Michaela, let her look after them," The Reverend pleaded.

"I ain't putting Michaela at risk," Jake told the Reverend forcefully, while he didn't want the kids to be in the jail any longer then they needed to be, there was no way of knowing what they were actually capable of and there was no way he was putting the only just recovered lady doctor in harm's way.

"Jake, please!" The Reverend tried shaking the door handle, trying to get into the barber shop so that they could have a proper dialogue.

Slowly Jake rose from his seat and moved to stand two paces from the door. "I promise we will get those kids out of there as soon as we can, but we have to find somewhere suitable for them to go. I need to speak to the council about that, and that is not going to happen until after the Will has been read," Jake stated his position.

"And that is your position as Mayor of this town?" The Reverend spat at him, a fine spray of spittle coating the glass door.

"Yeah," Jake whispered quietly, the tone of his voice bordering on shame. "It is."

* * *

Michaela watched nervously as Sadie took Katie and Esmee out the back to the Phoenix, she had no issue with the young woman caring for her children just in the chaos of the events that occurred yesterday she had forgotten the Hank and Sadie's home was still a building site and a sudden overwhelming fear that something could happen to them encompassed her being.

"Salright Caela," Sully whispered softly, his hand coming to rest against the small of her back, his intent to get her to sit. Reluctantly Michaela sank slowly into the chair beside her husband. Sully carefully handed her Violet effectively distracting her. He smiled as he watched her relax, their daughter in her arms like bliss for her. He smiled knowingly at Loren as the man gave him a wink.

Hank stepped beside the table, pulling the spare chair he swivelled it and sat on it back to front.

"Right," he nodded briefly at the four that sat round the table. "Seeing as the Reverend can't read and Jake is too yeller bellied to face Michaela I'm reading the Will of Dorothy Jennings."

"Shouldn't a lawyer read it?" Michaela mused looking up briefly from Violet.

"Ain't written by a lawyer," Hank scanned the paper. "Just Dorothy, guess it won't stand up if her kids decide they want a piece of the action," Hank shrugged.  
"Are we the only ones remembered?" Michaela spoke again, she glanced around the table Loren the only other person apart from Brian, Sully and herself.

Hank shot her an annoyed look. "You gonna let me read this?" he grumbled, "I got a business to open."

"Go ahead," Michaela scowled at him before being drawn back to smile at Violet.

"Thanks oh gracious one," Hank muttered sarcastically. "Ok, I Dorothy Jennings, being of sound mind make this collection of wishes. I identify that all I own shall now belong to my husband Cloud Dancing but I hope he will respect my wishes." Hank raised his eyebrows "Maybe he should be here?" he glanced at Michaela for her approval.

Michaela sighed and shook her head, "I doubt he is up to this."

"Sides," Sully folded his arms. "Cloud Dancing would never go against what she wanted."

"Fine," Hank put his unlit cigar in his mouth and chewed the end thoughtfully. "Kay. To my three children, I leave them each a manuscript of my work duly labelled and with the details of the publisher in New York which published my first book for them to do with as they see fit. To my Dear Friend Dr Michaela Quinn, I leave my journals, in which my thoughts and feelings including numerous about our friendship that has meant so much. To Byron Sully, I return the beautiful sculpture you carved for me for my fiftieth birthday; I hope that he may find another owner who will treasure its beauty as much as I. Both the manuscripts, journals and the sculpture are located in the homestead that I shared with my husband. To my brother in law, Loren Bray, I leave the correspondence that I held with his wife, Maud Bray, from the time that he married her until her death. Also the contents of my bank account in Colorado Springs in which holds $248, $160 of that belongs to my husband and I ask that you return it to him, the remaining $88 he may use as he wishes. In addition I respect that the gazette's ownership passes to him as he is my benefactor. However," Hank paused to glance at Loren who had stiffened in his chair. "However, I respectfully request that at least part of my finances be set up into three trust funds for, Katherine Elizabeth Sully, Esmee Amelia Sully and Violet Rebecca Sully, for them to access on their eighteenth birthday and that my status as editor be passed to Brian Cooper along with the standing agreement that I had with Loren so that Colorado Springs may continue to have a newspaper and Brian may realise his true potential as a writer." Hank placed the paper on the table. "That's it."

Loren clicked his tongue as he let the words sink in; slowly he turned the paper to read what Hank had just read out. His blue eyes scanned the page before his face drew up into a smile, slowly he rose and extended his hand to Brian. "Big shoes to fill young man."

"You're gonna..." Brian stood up and threw his arms round Loren, taking the smaller man into his arms and hugging him tightly. "Oh Thank you."

"Aahh, it's nothing," Loren blushed. "What I want with a gazette office and an old printing press anyways?" he managed to shrug out of Brian's grip. "She left the keys, I got em in the store."

Brian gave the older man a gleeful smile, "I get to be a writer." he whispered happily before turning to look at his mother. "Ma I get to be a writer."

"I know," Michaela smiled through her tears, silently thanking her friend in heaven for the wonderful gift she had bestowed upon her son.

"Guess you're handing in ya notice," Hank rose from his chair and held out his hand to congratulate the young man. "Do me a favour. Work tonight?"

"Sure!" Brian nodded earnestly.

Hank good-naturedly slapped him on the shoulder. "Good man," he turned to the bar and retrieved a bottle of whiskey and three glasses, after pouring a healthy measure into three of them he handed one each to Loren and Brian before taking the third to himself. "To Dorothy."

"Dorothy," the small group spoke Michaela and Sully raising imaginary glasses. Brian took a tentative sip and gagged at the bitter liquid.

"So Loren," Hank drained his glass. "What about the other bit, bout the trust funds for the kids." He winked at Michaela.

Loren drained his glass. "They'll get em, just need to work it out."

"Work it out," Hank chuckled. "You mean work out how much you can keep without looking tight?"

"No," Loren scowled and held out his glass for another measure of whisky. "How much I can take off Dorothy's loan to give Brian a head start and still have enough for the trusts." He drained the second glass. "Come on Brian," he patted the young man on the back. "Let's go get those keys."

* * *

Michaela softly placed her hand on the Reverend's shoulder. He jerked awake, his hat and stick falling to the ground with a clatter, "Reverend," she whispered gently to him.

"Oh Michaela, is Ben..." The Reverend stood up, banging his leg on the desk.

"Ben is alright, very upset, but Grace and Robert E are watching him for you." Michaela assured him. "I came to check on the children," she smiled kindly at the three frightened faces peering out at her through the bars. "I am wondering Sheriff Peterson, why three children are still locked up for a crime that doesn't appear to exist?" she gave the young sheriff a pointed look.

"I er better go check the town." The young man squirmed under her scrutiny, he handed her the keys. "I'll be right outside so no funny business," he directed his comment at the Reverend.

Michaela shot him another angry stare, making the man squirm with discomfort, his skin burning red, almost like she was shooting unseen bolts of light from her eyes. Carefully Michaela approached the cell. "Hello Lettie," she smiled kindly at the young girl; slowly she opened the cell door. The children stayed put on the narrow bed that they had been forced to share. Michaela closed the door of bars behind her and cautiously approached the children.

"You had your baby, mo..." Teller stopped himself, remembering how Al had chastised him for calling the lady doctor mother.

"I did," Michaela knelt in front of them, she lifted Lettie's hand, the young girl clutching her wrist a dark bruise spread across her pale skin, imprints of a hand that had grasped her too roughly. "Does it hurt?"

"It's alright," Lettie sniffed bravely. Suddenly the little girl launched her arms around Michaela's neck and buried her head into Michaela's shoulder.

Michaela hugged the girl, a child no more than 11 years old, holding her tightly as Lettie's bravery slipped away. "It's OK," she stroked Lettie's dirty hair tenderly, giving the girl the love she so sorely missed. She opened her eyes and watched the two boys watching her, their teeth nibbling their lips as they stared wanting at her hand. Michaela lifted her hand to stroke first Teller's cheek and then Ross's, both boys smiling through their fear at her simple touch. She returned her hand to Lettie's back, the girl's sobs getting louder. "Ssh, It's ok Lettie."

"No it's not," The girl lifted her head from Michaela's shoulder, her face showing a trail of pink skin where the tears had washed away the grime of the travel to Colorado Springs. "They made us go in a bucket where we sleep," she pointed at the leaking bucket. "It's not clean."

"No it's not," Michaela regarded the bucket with distaste. "Reverend would you fetch me some water so that the children may bathe."

"Of course," The Reverend slowly made his way to the door his stick bumping against the furniture as he found his way out of the unfamiliar building.

"And Reverend would you get some new shirts, trousers and boots from Loren, tell him to put them on my account," Michaela called after him.

"You're buying us stuff," Ross whispered in awe at Michaela.

"I am," Michaela touched the rip in his shirt. "These are very threadbare, you will get cold in here." She scanned the boy for any obvious sign of injury but apart from the bruise on Lettie's wrist they all appeared to be unharmed; dirty, and undernourished but unharmed. "You all need a good bath and a good meal and things will feel so much better," Michaela softly patted Ross's knee. "So much better. I shall see if I can get Grace to bring you some of her pie."

* * *

Surreptitiously Al sauntered down the train track, casually he lifted a jacket that had been left on a piece of luggage and threw it over his arm. The town was oblivious to him, the excitement of the day before gone with a night's sleep. The shallowness of people from a Smoke. He glanced towards the building where his friends were being kept. The cocky grabber who held the keys was outside, laughing and joking with some guy, as if it was just a normal day, as if he didn't have children locked in his bar house. Al studied his face from afar taking in the every nuance of the idiot, studying every freckle, every hair, every pore on the guy's face. He was the one who had grabbed Lettie, pulled her in made Teller turn back. Al ran down the steps. He would have turned back, but he had Helen, he had been draggin her, keeping her safe, if he'd gone back for Lettie then he and Helen would have got caught and then there would have been no hope. Will, would have scarpered for sure. Al slipped behind the buildings and crossed towards the bank of trees that concealed the others, the bank of trees were fresh buds, the trunks blackened from the flicker last year but new branches poking through the bark, fresh and green, giving them cover to hide behind. He slipped into the trees unnoticed. Al handed Helen the jacket, the younger girl quickly checking the pockets for goodies before holding it up to test its size.

"It'll fit Teller" Helen murmured.

"You keep it warm for him," Al spoke softly to her, he handed her a cooled jacket potato that he had scrimped from a plate when the owner got up at the cafe. "Here share this with Will."

"What about you?" The younger girl asked, her eyes staring hungrily at the tuber.

Al shook his head. "I'll be catching game in a day or so, I'll last till then."

Helen nodded and made to break the potato in half. "You eat it," Will told her softly. "More of me," the stocky boy smiled at her. Helen smiled and began to tuck in, her hunger finally abated while the boys looked away, unable to watch her eat as the feeling of angry pain that came with lack of food, consumed their stomachs.

* * *

Brian looked up from the type box as the bell on the door sounded; he smiled at his Mother as she entered. "Where's Violet?" he asked noting that strangely his mother was without the baby who was usually never far from her person.

"With your father," Michaela moved towards him, she coughed slightly, the smell of a building that had been closed up for a few months tickling her throat. There was a thin film of collected dust, dust that never normally got the chance to settle with all the hustle and bustle of a busy office.

"Ma, I'm an editor," Brian whispered happily, he looked thoughtful for a moment. "Is it wrong that I'm so happy when Miss Dorothy's dead?"

"I don't think so," Michaela took his hand squeezing it softly. "She wanted you to be happy, for you to have a future. I believe this is exactly how she would want you to be. She knew how much it would mean to you."

Brian gave a sigh of relief and pulled his hand from hers. Cautiously he approached Dorothy's desk, he paused. _His_ desk, he approached _his_ desk; turning the key in the lock he lifted the cover. Everything was set out just as it would have been the day Dorothy left, sharpened pencils sat neatly in a pot, reams of creamy white paper waiting for words to be written upon them. He lifted the sheath of paper that sat apart from the others, Dorothy's neat handwriting upon it, the start of her 'Notes from the editor' column that she did every week. "Guess I got part of my first article," Brian held up the paper for Michaela to see. "Think I'll write a story on what's happening with those kids. How are they?"

"Frightened and hungry, one of them has a bruised arm but physically they appear fine, a little undernourished but fine." Michaela sighed. "Perhaps you could stick one to Jake," she blushed at her statement.

"Stick one to Jake?" Brian stared at his mother in shock, never having heard her use words like that. "We turning you savage Ma?" he grinned at her. "I was thinking of going some ways along that line. Why he felt the need to capture and imprison children. Several stories this week huh? Got Dorothy's obituary, story about the new school house and what's happening with them kids." He pulled out a ledger and ran his eyes over the balance sheet that Dorothy kept. "First transaction" he muttered lifting one of the pencils from the pot and writing something carefully on the book. Michaela approached him and peered over his shoulder to see what he had written. "Loren knocked $28 off my loan. Only got another $212 to go." He smiled nervously, "Dorothy paid him $3 a week. She made 15 to 20 dollars a week depending on advertising and supplies cost between 8 and 10 dollars a week. Then she paid me a $1 a week. Ma she hardly made anything, why was she paying me?" Brian looked up at Michaela in surprise. "I said she could pay me when she could, I never expected her to pay me regular, when she started doing it I figured it was because the gazette was doing well."

"She valued what you did," Michaela assured him. "She wanted you to know that."

Brian placed the ledger back in its place on the desk and sighed, "Lot of work."

"You are up to it," Michaela approached him once more, she put her arms around him, pulling her tall son into a tender embrace. "You are more then up to it."

Brian hugged her back for a few moments before coughing lightly, indicating to her that he felt the hug was over. "Thanks Ma," he stepped away from her, his eyes falling on the clock. "I better get cracking," he spun as the doorbell sounded again. "Rosie."

Rosemary smiled nervously, her hand still gripping hold of the door handle. "Hi, I heard that you got... I heard Miss Dorothy had died and the gazette was now yours, I was wondering if you wanted some help cleaning."

"Sure," Brian smiled at her.

Rosemary smiled at him, before finally registering that Michaela was also in the room. "Hello Dr Mike, I'm very pleased to see you are well again."

"Thank you Rosemary," Michaela smiled kindly at the clearly uncomfortable girl. "Brian tells me you are an excellent cook."

Rosemary smiled awkwardly, "He said you said I could come over."

"Yes, you must do that sometime." Michaela walked slowly towards the doorway so to not startle the girl further. "I am eager to try some chicken which is better than Grace's."

"You really meant it?" Rosemary whispered in shock. "You... you mind me coming over to your house?"

"Of course not," Michaela stopped level with her, she reached to touch Rosemary lightly on the forearm but hesitated wondering how the girl would take the touch, wondering if she would shy away from her. Deciding to continue as normal she slowly placed her hand on Rosemary's forearm. Rosemary's eyes travelled down to Michaela's hand in shock, before a small smile played on her lips. She made brief eye contact with Michaela, for the smallest moment her blue eyes connecting with Michaela's two tone ones, the tiny hint of warmth flickering through the young woman's eyes. Michaela smiled, "Well I must go see to Violet. Be sure you set a date with Brian for you to come over for supper." Michaela removed her hand from Rosemary's forearm and turned to give Brian a smile. "Happy cleaning, Mr Editor."

"Thanks Ma," Brian smiled happily at her as he moved towards the room at the back in search for a broom.

* * *

Sully gently combed Cloud Dancing's hair, his friends long black mane was tangled and dirty, full of the forest he had stumbled through on his grief filled journey. The feather's that he had worn in his hair for as long as Sully could remember were shredded and torn, the black barbs of the feathers missing and ripped from their cousins. "I'll have to get you some more," he spoke softly conscious of his friend's complete retreat into himself. Cloud Dancing had not uttered one word since Sully had returned after the will reading, and when he had checked with Klara, the only noise she had heard Cloud Dancing had made was when he had winced in pain as she changed his bandage when the cotton fabric had snagged on Michaela's neat stitching. Sully sighed as his friend did not respond, his warm brown eyes staring devoid of life at the opposite wall. Sully turned his attention to the feather's trying to determine what bird they came from.

"You shall not find any," Cloud Dancing spoke quietly. "They too have been chased away."

Sully smiled, pleased that his friend could sense his presence, could reach past his pain to speak, he made to touch his friend's forearm, to hold it in the way that he did when they greeted one another, as if Cloud Dancing had only just woken and had not been lying in a near catatonic state. He hesitated not wanting to hurt his friend further, unable to safely take Cloud Dancing's arm without agitating the vicious wounds. "Do you want something to eat or drink?" Sully asked gently.

"No," Cloud Dancing whispered, his eyes glazing over once more. "I am not hungry."

"You ain't eaten anything since you got here," Sully pointed out, knowing that it had probably been days since Cloud Dancing had eaten properly. "You need to eat if you're gonna get better."

"What is there to get better for?" Cloud Dancing voice was barely audible, his voice dead, devoid of the warmth, the passion, care and wisdom that characterised his normally smooth tone.

Sully blinked staring at his friend in shock, terrified by how broken he was, how lost. "What about me, brother?" he frown as Cloud Dancing rolled over, turning his back to him. "Vo'e'homo'he" he tugged at his brother's shoulder, pulling him back. Cloud Dancing stared at him, tears rolling down his cheeks at his friends use of his proper name. Sully held Cloud Dancing against the mattress, holding him so his friend was forced to look at him, "Néméhotâtse nésema'háahe. Nanésoneho ééhósáne. Nâhtse'eme éhéhósáne. Na-vo'êstanemo. Hesétam. Vo'e'homo'he, máha'ov, he'enottahe. Máha'ov!" (I love you my friend. my children love you. my wife loves you. _you are_ my family. Think that way about _it_. Cloud Dancing, please, spare killing _yourself._ please!) Sully stared at his friend hoping the words of his people would reach him in a way that English could not. With speed Cloud Dancing suddenly moved, pushing Sully away from him, making Sully in his crouched position fall to the floor, jarring his sore ribs and sending a sharp pain up his spine as his tailbone struck the floor. He stared up at his friend in shock, the sudden violence taking him by complete surprise.

"No'héoesta'xe" (get away) Cloud Dancing rolled over again, his body pulled into a ball, his voice laden with anger and despair, "ho'nó-néhvéstâhmêstse!" (_you can_ not help me!)

* * *

"I'm closed," Jake yelled from the back of the barber shop at the sound of someone tapping on the glass. When the noise came again he burst through the curtain, so that he could chase whoever it was away. "I said we're cl..." he stopped at the sight of Michaela stood glaring at him through the glass. "Dr Mike, I er, ain't open," he grimaced as Michaela pressed her lips into a thin line. "Maybe you can..."

"I haven't come for a hair cut Jake," Michaela cut him off. "Nor have I come for you to pull one of my teeth."

"I'm er, kinda busy," Jake indicated towards the back of his store. "I need to finish up here and then see to Teresa and then..."  
"You'll be freeing the children you are holding illegally in the town jail," Michaela raised her eyebrow pointedly.

"Illegally," Jake swallowed.

"They haven't committed any crime that I can see," Michaela shot at him. "Being orphaned and abandoned is not a crime as far as I am aware."

"Where am I supposed to release them to," Jake scowled at her. "You gonna take them? They need to be locked up so they won't run away."

"They've managed perfectly fine on their own, for a number of years." Michaela patted Violet's back the baby beginning to grizzle for an unknown reason. "They are frightened Jake, they are children, they should not be locked in jail."

"They won't be for long," Jake sighed as he slumped into his chair, "waiting for Denver 'thorities to wire me back."

"The authorities in Denver?" Michaela stared at him in confusion.

"Wired them about orphanages," Jake sighed, he looked up at the window. "Don't start," he rose from his seat. "It is precisely what you should have done when you found Ben. I knew something was up with that, you randomly finding some kid in the wood, but I let it slide coz he seemed to make the Reverend happy." He jabbed the glass with his finger pointing at Michaela accusingly. "You knew about these kids, you knew they were alone in the woods, that I'm sure is a crime, abandonment or something. Now, I let it go because you were pregnant and the Reverend was blind, and Sully was probably rescuing your asses. But this time, I can't let it lie." He moved away from the door running his hands through his hair. "They came into my town, I can't just let them run around." He turned back to look at Michaela who was watching him in shock, her baby clasped to her shoulder, her thin hand stroking the child's downy hair, more to comfort herself then the child. "I'm sorry Michaela, I don't have a choice, I gotta do what's right."

Michaela scowled, "You wouldn't know what is right if it bit you on the nose." She kissed Violet on the temple, conscious that she had spoken loudly next to the baby's good ear and had startled her. "They were helping Cloud Dancing bringing him home, you could have let them go, let them walk away but you didn't give them a choice"

"How many people have you given a choice to Michaela?" Jake shot at her. "Huh? How many people? You always do things like this, force people to do what you want, force people to accept your point of view."

"This is not about my point of view or what I want," Michaela shook her head fiercely. "Those children, need love and they need proper care. You need to find a suitable arrangement and that is not locking them in jail or shipping them off to an orphanage." She drew herself to her full height "As a doctor I insist that while in our town's custody those children get at least an hour's sunlight a day, three nutritious meals, and be allowed to use the privy and not be forced to use a bucket where they sleep. They are not criminals they should not be treated as such."

"As a doctor," Jake snorted. "Sure use that one."

"What would you prefer me to use?" Michaela scowled at him, "As a mother? As a concerned citizen? As a member of the human race?" she returned Violet to rest in the crook of her elbow, cradling the baby in her arms, the baby lightly stroking at her mother's chest, her mouth moving to indicate she wanted feeding. "If you'll excuse me I have to go feed my baby. I shall get Klara to check that the children have been properly fed tonight and I expect a suitable arrangement to be sorted by this time tomorrow."

"Oh you do do you?" Jake shook his head in anger, "and what will you do if I don't?"

"I believe the council can declare a vote of no confidence in your leadership should the situation arise, and you should know by now Mr Slicker that I can be very persuasive." Michaela looked at him pointedly, her eyes hard, boring into Jake's deep blue ones. "Then you won't be able to decide what is 'best' for any of us." Michaela spun on her heels, striding away from the barber shop in anger, her words leaving Jake reeling with exhaustion. He slumped into his chair, trying to figure out how he had come to be in such a situation, and how on earth he could beat Michaela in a vote of no confidence. Trying to imagine what he would be if he weren't mayor?

* * *

Al crept along the edge of the building he had observed as being empty, the alleyway was useful as it allowed him to see most of the town quickly and without detection, as it was filled with crates which although people used the passageway gave him plenty of places to hid. It also presented numerous escape routes if things were to go wrong. The streets were emptier tonight, those who had stayed out in the street the night before taking animatedly about what had gone on mostly in the loud smoky place across the street. Though the building didn't interest him in the slightest, as his attention was on the bar house it was good to know where most of the men who had chased him were. He was alone in his rescue attempt, there was no way he was risking bringing along Helen who though she was smart and quick, she wasn't strong, and Will had stayed behind to keep her safe, in case something went wrong and he got caught as well. He scanned the bar house, taking in the back door overlooked by the emptied cafe, easy to get to but with an unseen lock.

"What are you...?" a young man's voice sounded. "You're one of them."

Al spun on his heels cursing the fact that he didn't have eyes in the back of his head, that he hadn't kept his ears open; he flicked his knife out, pointing it at the tall blond haired young man that stood staring at him in surprise a broom in his hand.

"I'll spill your crimson if you come any closer." Al warned him waving the knife menacingly.  
"My crimson? Oh!" Brian dropped the broom and held out his hand. "You want to get them out, don't you?"

A noise startled them both; the sound of breaking glass from the loud smoky place. Brian took a step closer to Al without thinking in the action of turning round. He gasped in pain as he felt the knife slash across his chest. "What you...?" he sagged back against the wall of gazette.

"I said I'd spill it!" Al hissed, fear rising as he realised his plan was slowly unravelling.

"You didn't need to," Brian pressed his hand against the shallow wound. "I can help you," he muttered his attention to the thin ribbon of blood on his chest. "Damn it that hurts."

"Al?" Ben's small voice sounded out with surprise, the little boy appearing round the corner of the gazette. "Al," the little boy ran at his old protector, he paused as he took in Al's knife and Brian leant against the wall. "You hurt him," he whispered. "Brian you OK?" Ben took a step to his left stopping at Brian. "Why'd you hurt Brian? He won't tell on us," he looked up at Al in surprise, having never known his old protector to make a mistake. Ben pulled out his clean handkerchief and pressed it against Brian's hands. "Use this."

"Thanks Ben," Brian smiled at the little boy. He winced as he pressed the cotton against his chest. He took several deep breathes to push away the pain and slowly stood up straight. He studied the two boys in front of him; they were both younger than him, yet older than him at the same time, their lives in the orphanage and then the woods aging their minds far faster than their faces. He shuddered for a brief moment the idea flashing through his mind about how easily that could have been him if it wasn't for his Ma, if she hadn't have taken Matthew, Colleen and himself in when his real Ma had died. He took a deep breath and pulled himself tall, making him look like a man. "Both of you get in the office," he ordered taking charge of the situation. He stared at Al, challenging the boy with the knife to disobey him. "You want to save your friends, get in the office," he inclined his head backwards. "We need a plan and we need to work it out. Now get inside before you get caught."

* * *

Hank strode across the street to the gazette office, it was 6.30, an hour and a half after when Brian should have arrived to work, and it had taken him till now to get out from behind the bar to come and give the boy a clip round the ear for being slack. He knew the boy was excited by his gift of the gazette but Brian had promised he would be behind the bar tonight, and as he wasn't Sadie was, something which Hank was not happy about seeing as he knew how rowdy a liquored up cowboy could be, some of the townsfolk still seeing her as one of his whores and not his pregnant wife.

"Hey Brian, get your butt over..." he stopped as he barged through the door to the newspaper office, the annoying little bell jingling overhead. "What the..." his eye's flicked around the room, darting between an obviously injured Brian, Ben and one of the feral kids.

"Hank," Brian took a step forward. "Please they need to get out they need to go home, please."

Hank swallowed and focused his attention on Brian, he took a deep breath and nodded, internally marvelling at how much like his parents the kid was. "You should get ya Ma to check out that cut," he pointed at the slash mark on Brian's chest. He coughed slightly and backed up to the door setting the annoying bell off again. "Jake's in the Phoenix," he glanced over his shoulder checking that everyone was still inside his bar. "You got twenty minutes," he raised his eyebrows meaningfully. "He leaves just fore seven to go look after Teresa."

"Thanks Hank," Brian whispered glancing at the clock, "Do you know where..."

"Peterson is chatting up some broad at Finkler's," Hank muttered with a scowl, Finkler's Hold was the new whorehouse at the edge of town, it was run in the worst possible way, reeking of desperation from the girls that worked there to the people who used it. "Far as I know those kids are home alone," he turned to leave before glancing over his shoulder. For a second it looked as though he was going to leave but he swivelled and came back to the counter, he reached inside his coat and pulled out his gun, quickly he emptied the cylinder of five of the bullets. "Need this for busting the lock," he placed it on the counter. "Make sure you ditch it good," he shot Brian a meaningful look. "Twenty minutes."

Brian watched Hank stride across the road and tried to get his heart to come back to a normal rhythm, when Hank had barged in he had felt as if his heart was going to burst through his already damaged skin. He took a calming breath, "the door," he returned to where he had been when Hank had barged in, "you'll need to use your knife to pry the bolts out, then you should be able to lift it off."

"Then me and Al can get them out." Ben whispered, rubbing his elbow nervously.

"No," Brian shook his head. "Al's gotta do this alone."

"The kid is coming with me," Al shot at him, grabbing Ben towards him. "He's one of mine."

"Ben stays here," Brian lifted the gun that Hank and placed on the counter. "You want to get your friends then you do what I say," he swallowed, every ounce of his strength forced towards his hand as he tried to stop it from trembling. Slowly, Al let Ben go and pushed him towards Brian with a scowl. "Right," Brian growled, noticing how the deep noise stopped his voice from sounding so terrified. "Out the back, like Hank said we don't got much time." Al nodded and held his hand out for the gun he watched as Brian pulled a lever back. "Now you can fire it," Brian whispered as he handed the gun over. His hand empty he reached and grabbed Ben's shoulder pulling him back and stopping him from following Al as the other boy slipped out the back door of the gazette.

Al crept alongside the bushes that surrounded to cafe, conscious that in a second he could be caught. Slowly he moved into the doorway of the bar house, as Brian had said the doorway was recessed into the wall giving him some cover and the hinges where on the outside so that the door swung out. He pulled out his knife and started to gouge at the pins, scraping away the rust and the cement like dust to pull the bolt free so he could get the door open. After what felt like hours which was probably only a few minutes he managed to pull the three bolts free. The door sagged as its support was taken away. He glanced over his shoulder with trepidation, terrified that he would be caught now that he was so close to getting his kids out. Finding the streets and alleyway pretty much empty he lifted the door, he grunted with the force, hungry, he could feel his strength sapping in seconds, but he managed it. Al stepped inside the bar house and sighed with relief, Teller and Ross were stood protectively in front of Lettie, their arms raised to fight whoever it was that was coming in. "You look clean," Al muttered taking in their new clothes. "Get the food," he nodded at the remains of what had been their supper. "Stand back" he raised the gun and pointed it at the lock on the cell.

"Al," Teller spoke softly, his voice cracking with fear. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you out," Al muttered and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Jake spluttered as the crack of a gunshot rang round the town, he along with most of the other men in the new saloon rose to their feet, drawn by the noise. He raced out the door on to the street, searching for the shooter, his eyes fell on the clinic his chest giving a sigh of relief as he realised that it was not Michaela who had been shot, as it had been those two dreadful years ago when a single shot had echoed round the town. He followed the long dead noise around the corner to the sheriff's office, the door was closed still, quiet, he stepped towards it and pushed, it was locked, but he could smell it, the acrid tang of cordite, the smell of gunpowder that came when a bullet had been fired "Joe," he rapped his knuckles against the door. "You ok?"

"They're getting away."

Jake twisted his head to stare at the person who had just shouted, quickly he ran to the forge. Arriving in time to see another kid punch Brian hard in the face, grab the Reverend's son and lead the other three kids at great speed towards the meadow.

"Get them."

Jake stumbled as a group of men took after the kids, pushing him to one side, only to career into Hank as he stepped out of nowhere to assist Brian from the floor. Jake moved slowly, watching the chaos with wide eyes, knowing he should be arranging the recapture but his words stuck in his throat as he realised he wanted the kids to get away.

* * *

"PUT ME DOWN!" Ben screamed as Al lugged him across the meadow. His position under Al's arm meant his legs and neck were screaming with pain as each step that Al took yanked and jerked him around. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Al stop," Lettie grabbed at Ben pulling him from Al's grip, the three kids stumbled and fell rolling in a heap. Al was the first to look up, his eyes trained on the small gaggle of men chasing after him.  
"Why'd you hit Brian?" Ben asked his hand clamping over his nose as it started to bleed.

"He'll thank me later," Al muttered jumping to his feet and trying to grab Ben's hand. "That way it looks like he wasn't helping us. Come on"

Ben stumbled to his feet and reached to help Lettie. He moved to run, to follow Al as he started to run towards the tree line. The sound of a yapping dog made him turn back to town, his eyes drawn away from the chasing mob, towards the church to where his father stood with their puppy in his arms. "Fidget," he whispered.

Lettie jerked him, pulling him towards the trees. "Come on Ben we gotta scurry."

Ben took a stumbling step before coming to a halt again, "No."

"Ben," Lettie pleaded with him, trying to tug his arm.

"I can't leave him," Ben yelled at her. "I can't! He's my Daddy," he grabbed the girl hugging her tight. "You gotta go."  
"Ben," Lettie tried to make him move again. "Please come."

"I can't. I need him. He's my Daddy. I can't leave my Daddy," Ben whimpered, fighting his tears, his bravery lost. He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out a bag of sweets. "Take this," he quickly shrugged off his jacket, "and this," he smiled weakly. "Lettie go, please go."

"Ben," Lettie whispered, she pulled the younger boy into a hug once more. "Our real Mummy and Daddy would be really proud of you. I'll find you one day I promise," she kissed him lightly on the forehead, then pivoting with the elegance of a dancer she ran.

Ben sniffed as he watched his sister run for the trees, he didn't yell when someone grabbed him and lifted him up, he didn't kick and scream, he just went limp until he heard the voice of his father demanding that whoever was holding him let him go. Ben closed his eyes and relaxed into his father's loving embrace, safe and warm with the only family he had left.

* * *

Michaela tied the last stitch to close the wound on Brian's chest. He was quiet, his cheek and jaw swelling and colouring purple from the force of Al's blow. "Brian?" she spoke softly as she placed a bandage to his chest.

"I'm alright Ma," Brian whispered slowly. "My jaw is sore."

"You took quite a hit."

Mother and son looked up as Jake walked into the clinic closely followed by Hank. "I don't believe I heard you knock," Michaela shot at them angrily as she finished her work, "there is such a thing as patient confidentiality."

"Need to talk to Brian," Jake whispered and slowly approached the examination table. "I'm gonna ask you once." He bit his lip noticing how the young man blanched at his words "He hit you and cut you coz you tried to stop him taking Ben, Right?"

Hank frowned at Brian's blank look, "Right Brian?"

"Yeah," Brian spoke slowly, his eyes falling to his lap, unable to make eye contact with either men as he lied to them.

"Good man," Jake patted him softly on the shoulder. "Guess you got some story to right for next week's edition."

"Guess," Brian whispered.

Michaela took a sigh of relief and gave both men a brief smile. "Jake, if you don't mind there are other men who need treating after they collapsed over Hank"

"Course," Both men bowed their heads respectfully at her and slowly back out of the clinic.

Hank sighed as they exited into the cool June evening. "You want a drink?" he asked softly as he paused on the walk before entering the dust filled street.

"Yeah," Jake whispered sticking his hands inside his blue woollen coat. "You want your gun back?"

Hank looked at his friend sideways and nodded once, "Wondered where that got to," he smiled weakly as Jake held out his gun. Quickly he opened the cylinder "Damn they fired all the bullets. Anyone get shot?"

"No," Jake smiled slightly. "Just the lock on the cell."

"That's good," Hank stowed his gun in its customary position in his belt. "You hurt your leg then?"

"What?" Jake looked at his friend in surprise as they slowly walked towards the Phoenix.

"Why you didn't run after them," Hank muttered.

"Oh yeah," Jake sighed. "Hurt it the other night."

"Too bad, I got a bit of a sore head from where the Rev's kid knocked me about, didn't see those guys at all till they hit me." Hank grinned and pulled a cigar from his jacket pocket. He paused to light it and then fingered his belt. "Falling apart in our old age," he gave Jake a sly grin as he took a drag from his cigar. "Soon be like Loren."

"What you talking about?" Loren grumped as he shot out the door of the new saloon.

"Just how were getting old and grumpy like you," Hank smirked and placed his arm round the older man's shoulder. "Come on Old man let me get you a drink."


	18. Balance

_Chacha: I'm really pleased you enjoyed the last two chapters and yes Dorothy's passing will be a huge loss. I'm glad you are enjoying Ben and the Reverend's relationship I'm so thrilled I didn't kill Ben like I originally planned in the second chapter as he's becoming a character I really love._

_Lynn: Yeah that is exactly what they should have done, but the sheriff is a bit of an idiot, certainly not our Matthew :)  
_

_I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. Let me know what you think_

_Kate x_

_

* * *

_

Balance

With a sigh he closed the door to his son's room, the young man in the bed sleeping peacefully, his feet hanging off the edge of the bed, his grown up body far too big for the bed he had had since he was a child. Slowly Sully padded down the hallway to Esmee's room; slipping inside his eyes fell on her immediately. His baby girl asleep in the cot, her brown curly hair spread out across the mattress, her little face illuminated by the moonlight. So many people told them that their middle daughter looked like him, but he could see his wife in her, see her clearly, he didn't get blinded by his daughter's blue eyes, the only part other than his hair that his daughter had inherited from him. He reached in the cot and stroked her lightly on the side of her head, a tiny smile on her pink lips as she snuggled against his touch. Sully matched her expression, wondering what she was dreaming about as she experienced more of the world. He removed his hand and sank down beside the cot, resting on his knees to study his little girl, to commit every facet of her to his memory. Now she was walking she seemed so much smaller, all the running around she had been doing since she had found her feet making her baby fat fall off her, she had lost her delicious rolls, though she still look just as edible to him. She was still perfect, from the top of her curly brown hair to the bottom of her tiny little toes. Sully slipped his hand through the bars of the cot to touch her hand, sighing with sadness as he realised she would never be this small again, that when he got back she would be bigger, less of a baby more of a proper little girl. Slowly he rose and stared at her from above once more, wishing he had a camera and he could take pictures of his girls over and over, capture every moment of their lives so he never missed a thing. Esmee made a noise and squirmed in her sleep, something in dreamland upsetting her "Ssh Na'he" Sully stroked her head again, the baby settled immediately. Sully watched her for a moment longer before slowly moving out of the room, even though he could watch her forever, he was blessed that he had other angels to look at.

Sully closed the door behind him and quickly moved to the one opposite, with a light push the door popped open. He stifled a laugh as he took in his sleeping daughter, her cheek pressed into her mattress, bottom in the air, one arm clutching her beloved doll Flo, the other the toy dog that Michaela had made for her birthday. He approached the bed and lifted Katie into his arms, straightening her out, knowing that if he didn't she would have a sore neck and would be grumpy. Katie grumbled as he moved her, fighting against him as she tried to stay asleep. "Ssh Twink," Sully rested his lips on the top of her soft blonde hair. "Papa's got you," he whispered softly to her, lightly rocking her from side to side to soothe her.

"Papa," the little girl mumbled one breath away from full slumber.

"S'ok Katie," Sully laid her on her mattress, he pulled her quilt up around her, tucking her in, making sure she was safe and warm. He positioned the plush toy dog beside her, Katie instinctively grabbing hold of it and bringing it in close to her chest. "Sleep well," Sully kissed her once more, taking in the scent of his little girl, her new smell as she was no longer the baby, the smell of talc vanished from her fragrance's palette. He straightened out and moved towards the door, pausing as he spotted the small brown bear that sat on the top of the chest of drawers, relegated to its position by the little stuffed dog Michaela had made. He lifted it to his nose and sniffed it, a smile forming on his lips as he realised it smelt of her. Keeping the toy in his hand, he stepped outside of the door and pulled it to, knowing he shouldn't pull it completely closed or Katie would struggle with it in her morning rush to get to the privy.

His rounds complete he moved to his sanctuary, his smile widened as he stepped inside, his wife sat in the rocker bathed in a soft flickering glow of a lamp, their youngest suckling contented at her breast, Michaela's eyes closed in sleep, mother and child blissfully calm in their interaction. Sully stowed the little bear in his pack before he approached Michaela and Violet. He could tell the baby had long since had her fill and was now simply sucking for the comfort it gave her. Her tiny perfectly formed fingers lightly stroking her mother's bare skin, her blue eyes almost smiling with the sheer joy the action gave her. Sully lightly touched her hand, making the beautiful blue orbs swivel onto him. "Hey Violet," the baby released her hold on her mother and gave him a smile, something she had just started to do in the last few weeks. "Hey smiley girl," Sully lifted her from Michaela's arms and brought the baby to a distance from his mouth where she appeared to be able to hear him. "Are you going to be a good girl for your Mama when I'm away?" he grinned as Violet bounced happily in his arms, evidentially hearing his words. "You're a good girl Violet," he raised her to his mouth and blew a raspberry on her little tummy. "My lovely, smiley Bean. that's what you are my lovely smiley Violet," Violet gave a little chortle and Sully brought her to his shoulder, lovingly stroking her auburn fluff that covered her head, the start of her hair coming through and thankfully for him appearing to match the beautiful tone of her mother's silky locks. "Papa is going to miss you so much when he's gone," he kissed the tiny infant once more. Tenderly he laid Violet safely on her back and pulled the covers tight around her so she would not wake herself from her sleep by flailing. He paused smiling down at her as she gave him a beaming smile, her little legs trying to kick at her covers but her eyes beginning to sag as her full tummy worked its magic. A soft grating sound made him look around, he grinned like a school boy at Michaela who was watching him with sleepy eyes. He padded towards her. "My other girl," he whispered lovingly to her, reaching to pull her from the rocking chair and into his arms.

"I'm hardly a girl," Michaela sighed as he spun her elegantly into his arms

"You're my girl," Sully nuzzled her neck. "My beautiful," he kissed her on the curve of her throat "stunning," his lips rose higher, "spirited," he smiled as Michaela gasped, his hands tightened around her waist, "wife," he brought his lips to hers. "No, leave it" he requested as she started to cover herself.

"Really?" Michaela whispered with surprise as his hand crept over her breast, "oh," she gasped lustfully. "Sully," she kissed her husband passionately.

"Caela," Sully mumbled as they collapsed onto the bed together, beginning their perfect goodbye to one and other, thankful that the baby in the cot could not hear the heavenly rapture that was about to occur.

* * *

Michaela took Violet back from Sully and set about repositioning the baby in the pram with her sister, using the action to hide the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks as the horrible moment was about to come to pass. Sully was about to leave their family for three whole weeks, for a surveying job in Clear Creek County, a mountainous county west of Denver. She glanced to her left pleased that Katie had pulled Sully to one side, pleased that he would not see her tears. Their unexpected passion the night before had been magical and pure bliss but it made the parting so much harder, as it made her realised how much she was going to miss him.

Sully felt Katie's hand touch his knee and he turned his face back to look at her. In his crouched position their eyes level with one and other. "Twink you do me a favour?" he asked softly as his worry for Michaela began to rise.

"I hug Mama for you?" Katie guessed. "Corwus," she gave him a beaming smile and leant in close to him. Her little hands resting on his knees, she tipped her head forward, her brown irises migrating to the top of her eyes, her eyebrows rising to meet her hairline, "Papa, You take my bear?"

Sully nodded guiltily and reached for his pack. "No Papa, that ok," Katie touched his hand. "Just wanted to check no pixie got it," she rolled her eyes. "They sneaky," she looked thoughtful and held out her hand. "I need it a sec," Sully pulled the small brown bear from his pack and handed it to her. Katie held the toy tightly and proceeded to make a series of squeaks and clicks at it. Finished she handed the toy back, "teddy bear talk," Katie explained as if it was obvious.

"What you tell him?" Sully grinned as he carefully put the toy back in his pack.

"To hewlp you and make your work go fast so you come back quicker. Why you gotta go?" Katie asked the question that she had been asking since he and Michaela had told her that he was going away for the few weeks.

Sully pulled his little girl onto his lap, "I gotta go coz the people I work for wanna check that the railway company are putting a bridge in the right place. They want to make sure that the railway company are being safe with the people that use the railway."

"Portant then," Katie sighed, "I don want you to go dough Papa," she sighed heavily again. "I will miss you."

"I will miss you too," Sully kissed her on her cheek.

"I give Mama lots of hugs," the little girl promised, "and I look after Esmee and Vy-let for you. I promise."

"That's real good," Sully hugged her tightly. "You're a special little girl."

"I know," Katie grinned cheekily at him; she rested her forehead on his. "Love you."

"Love you." Sully whispered back at her.

"Papa," Katie rubbed her nose against his. "Mama need hug," she glanced up at her mother.

"Shall we give her one then?" Sully stood up straight taking Katie with him, he moved them so they were behind Michaela, his wife still bent over the pram trying to make sure that Esmee did not climb out or climb over her much smaller sister. "Love Mama," Katie yelled happily and reached to pull her mother in for a hug. Michaela turned into them as the whistle sounded telling Sully it was time for him to depart. Michaela stepped in close her arms wrapping around Sully and Katie, her eyes closed as Sully tenderly kissed her brow, his lips making her tingle. Slowly she slipped her arm from his waist and pushed it between them to take a firm grip of their daughter. "I'll wire you whenever I get a chance," Sully whispered as he finally pulled his head away from hers when the porter sounded it was time to board. He slipped away from her, grabbing his pack and bed roll, trying not to look at her or the girls any more, as he knew he would not be able to leave.

Michaela turned away from the train, holding Katie on her hip and taking hold of the handle of the pram, she guided it away from the platform, behind the train and on towards the clinic, unable, unwilling to be in the station as the train took her Sully away from her for three whole agonizing weeks.

* * *

Sadie scowled at her reflection, he was right, that no good husband was damn well right, she was fat and huge. Sadie gave a shriek of annoyance and slumped down onto the bed, none of her clothes fit her, she was almost 12 weeks pregnant and nothing fitted her. 12 weeks pregnant, not twenty weeks or thirty weeks, like all the busybody old women in town were telling her they popped at, twelve. The precious tiny little being within her should be invisible to everyone yet here it was, or more to the point here they were poking her out for all to see. With a resigned sigh she moved to the parcel that Michaela had brought her the other day a collection of maternity dresses from when she had carried her last two daughters. Being about the same height as Michaela the dresses where all roughly the right length, except for at the front where they looked longer. Sighing heavily Sadie pulled a green dress from the parcel and slipped it over her head, the gown fell loosely around her, she smiled, pleased beyond words that something fit her, even if it was a maternity dress. Sadie pulled the dress out to its true girth and gaped in surprise. She had seen Dr Mike pregnant but to see the dress when it was on herself, with all that fabric pulled out in front of her was scary, especially as if she was having twins she would be bigger than Michaela.

"Bigger," Sadie muttered out loud in terror as she dropped the fabric to the floor. She moved to tidy up her clothes, to push the ones she had no hope in getting into again anytime soon to one side.

"What is that?" Hank snorted with derision as he entered the bedroom.

"This," Sadie scowled at him as she fingered the dress lightly. "Is one of the few items of clothing that actually fits me, seeing as how you put two babies in me."

"Thought Dr Mike couldn't tell you till later?" Hank scowled back at her.

"Yeah Hank," Sadie pressed her hand against the hard bump that encompassed her lower abdomen "I've only got one baby in here," she hiss sarcastically at him. Sadie scowled at him as he smirked at her. "Oh Go away, I already feel awful, I don't need you making it worse."

"I ain't trying to make it worse," Hank told her gently he moved over to her and began to do the ties up at the back of the dress pulling the fabric into a gather so the dress would not swallow her, "Colour suits you."

"Thank you," Sadie whispered with a small sigh. She stared at her reflection for a few moments longer, her eyes wandering up and down her newly swollen form before they drifted up to Hank. "There are some matches over there," she pointed to the nightstand, noting that his cigar was unlit.

"Salright," Hank muttered chewing on the end of it. "Ain't lighting it, just felt weird not having on in my mouth or hand."

"Why aren't you lighting it?" Sadie turned to look at him curiously.

Hank's arms moving to hold her round the back of her rapidly disappearing waist. "You said it made you feel sick," he shrugged. "I only light em when I'm working in the bar." Sadie smiled at him, she leaned in to hug him. "I do something right?" Hank muttered holding her tight, his voice on edge, with the hormones raging around her body, her moods changing in an instant, and the fire he had admired so much in her, now that she was pregnant was practically an inferno.

"Yes," Sadie whispered. "You're so sweet".

"Hey," Hank pushed her away, his grin wide across his face, telling her his angry tone was just pretend. "Don't let that get out, I gotta rep to protect."

Sadie gave him a salute, "Got it."

"Good." Hank slung his arm over her shoulder and guided her to the door. "Let's go get you some breakfast, fatty," he grunted as she playfully elbowed him in the ribs. He kissed the side of her head, and cheekily patted her on the bottom, "think you can fit through the door?"  
Sadie giggled. "Just about, and I fit better then you can, big head," she looked coyly over her shoulder at him.

"Better watch it," Hank pulled her close again. "Kids might have this big head."

* * *

Katie stifled a giggle as Fidget careered to a stop and collapsed on the ground. She jumped down from the step to try and take the stick from the puppy's mouth, her gleeful expression matched in the little dog's rapidly wagging tail. "Give," Katie seized the stick. "Fidget let go," she tried pulling the stick from the little puppy's jaw. The little dog disobeyed, playfully gripping hold of the stick and pulling away from her. Katie giggled and used her other hand to pull on the stick as well. "Fidget let GO!" she stumbled and landed on the grass with a bump. The little dog tossed his head in pleasure, the stick almost the length of its body. Katie giggled at the puppy and stood up brushing the dust from her dress "Alwight you have it," she giggled again as the puppy dropped the stick and looked up at her hopefully. "Silly Fidget," she picked up the stick and threw it. Her little arms throwing it a short distance but far enough for Fidget's little legs. She giggled and turned towards the steps. "He's silly." She frowned, "Ben," Katie scurried to her friend's side. Lightly she touched his dark brown hair "Ben why you sad?"

"I miss Lettie," Ben whimpered.

Katie sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around the older boy, "I sor... I'm sorry," she rubbed his arm comfortingly. "She your friend? One of da kids dat ran away?"

"Yeah," Ben sighed resting his head on Katie's. "We had the same Mummy and Daddy."

"She your sister!" Katie gasped in surprise. "Oh Benny no wonders you sad." She hugged him tighter. "I be really really sad if I not have Esmee and Vy-let," she frowned as a drop of water landed on her bare forearm. "Ben don't cry, please don't cry," she wiped his face. "I be your sister if you want."

"We can't be," Ben sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "We got different Daddy's. And I don't got a Mummy."

Katie sighed and thought hard for a moment. "My Papa calls Cloud Dancing his brother and dey not got the same Mama and Papa. Dey even from different peoples! We could be like them." She gave him a beaming smile, clearly pleased with her suggestion.

"Really?" Ben wiped his nose again.

"Yeah!" Katie hugged him tighter still. "Den it be easy to share my Mama!"

Ben sniffed and gave her a tearful smile. "You're a really good frie... sister Katie," he hugged her back.

"I had lots of practice with Esmee and Vy-let," Katie nodding sagely. "Oh! And Colween and Mattew and Brian," she hit her head dramatically with the palm of her hand. "I forgetted them." She giggled as Fidget trotted back to the steps and dropped the stick on the bottom step; the puppy nudged the stick with his nose and looked up at them hopefully. "Ben, we teached Fidget to fetch."

"We did?" Ben grinned, his sad mood lifting. He bent over and lifted the stick, the little puppy beneath them jumping with excitement, his tail wagging rapidly. Ben threw the stick, throwing it much further then Katie could, "Fidget fetch." The puppy looked at the distance and back at Ben with seeming confusion. "Go boy, fetch it." Fidget appeared to sigh and ran for the stick, stumbling on his feet and performing a kind of somersault leaving the two children giggling on the steps.

* * *

"Did you want me to get Katie for you?" Klara asked as she finished putting away the charts Michaela had just completed.

"Pardon?" Michaela looked up at her distracted by Esmee in her arms.

"Did you want me to get Katie for you?" Klara repeated. She studied Michaela's tired face, noticing the faint beads of perspiration on Michaela's forehead. "Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine," Michaela shrugged it off. "I just had a busy night last night," she blushed slightly. Turning her attention back to the baby on her lap, she smiled "Esmee are you going to show Klara what you have learnt? Show Klara what you can do" she lifted Esmee to face the young nurse "Who is that?" she pointed at Klara, "Who is that?"

"Ka wa," Esmee grinned, she rested her little hand on Michaela's chest, "Ma ma."

"And who's that?" Michaela pointed at Violet asleep in her carry cot.

"ey ah," Esmee told her sagely, the little girl pointed at a picture of Katie on the desk and gave a smile, "Kaeee." she pointed at the photograph of Sully, "Pa Pa ohn," she raised her arms at her elbows, indicating that he was gone.

"Yes Papa's gone," Michaela sighed, she pointed at Esmee. "And who is this?"

Esmee stared down at Michaela's finger, "Ma Ma."

"No," Michaela pointed at herself, "Mama," she pointed at Esmee, "Esmee."

"Emee," Esmee repeated and pointed at herself.

"Oh clever girl," Michaela bundle the baby in her arms for a loving hug.

"She's getting so smart," Klara grinned. "She can talk so well already."

Michaela smiled, "I fear my house may be getting rather loud shortly," she lowered Esmee to the ground and let the baby toddle across to Klara. The young woman scooped Esmee into her arms and hugged her. Michaela smiled as she watched the interaction, Esmee and Klara seemed to have a special relationship. She had noticed that her and Sully's middle daughter was less inquisitive then their first, shyer then Katie, almost reserved with how she interacted with some people. She was fine with people she knew but seemed wary with people she didn't, unlike Katie who greeted everyone indiscriminately of if she knew them or not. But with Klara the baby would babble and 'chat' in a thoroughly charming way. Michaela smiled as she continued to watch them before she gave an unnoticed little shiver, despite the heat her skin feeling quite cold.

* * *

Klara yawned as she ascended the stairs towards her room it had been a busy day, especially with a slightly out of sorts Michaela and the endless stream patients in need of Michaela called 'hand hold medicine'. Apparently Colorado Springs went through a bout of it every so often one person had a tickly throat so five other people did, none of them had had fevers or coughs and the most obvious cause for their complaint was dust, yet amazingly Michaela sat patiently with everyone who walked through her door, listened gently to their complaints and dispensed some sensible advice and a sachet of tea leaves. It made Klara realised what a wonderful employer she had the way Michaela had time for everyone, especially when she was probably sicker than every patient she had seen that day. Klara sighed and made her way slowly down the hallway, despite Michaela's assurances that she was fine, she had been far good a teacher to pull the wool over Klara's eyes and Klara could easily see Michaela had a slight fever, it was more than likely nothing more than a simple bug but she knew she would have to keep an eye on the lady doctor to make sure if didn't become more serious because she knew Michaela would not slow down.

Klara paused as she heard movement in the recovery room that Cloud Dancing was currently residing in. Cautiously she knocked and opened the door. She smiled awkwardly at the man on the bed. Before she had come out to Colorado Springs she had never seen an Indian, only heard stories in the paper of their savagery and primitive ways. The Indian before her was neither savage nor was he primitive, from what she had seen his world of lost wonder was incredibly complex.

"You look as if you are trying to figure a puzzle," Cloud Dancing spoke quietly, moving slowly to light a match so he could light a lamp. Klara watched him for a few moments before stepping forward.

"Let me," she took the matches from Cloud Dancing's trembling hands, the healing wounds on his forearms making the simple action of lighting a match painful.

"Thank you," Cloud Dancing spoke softly and sank back onto the bed.

"Have you had something to eat? I could get you something?" Klara offered.

"I am not hungry," Cloud Dancing told her gently. "But you can tell me why you looked at me in that way."

Klara blushed. "Where I grew up, we didn't have Indian's, I only heard stories. You are different from the stories," she sighed. "The way you are grieving it makes me wonder who is more savage. When my Mor died I was allowed to cry at her funeral and that was it. I just had to get on with it, we weren't allowed to grieve, nor did he allow us to celebrate her, it was like he blamed her for dying."

Cloud Dancing stared at her sadly. "I have not celebrated my wife yet, I feel her loss too keenly, I cannot celebrate that she is gone."

Klara frowned, "It's not celebrating she's gone, it's celebrating what she achieved."

"Dorothy achieved much," Cloud Dancing nodded softly. "She was a great women."

"I know," Klara smiled. "I read the obituary that Brian wrote, she did many things," she noted Cloud Dancing's intrigued look. "Would you like me to get it, so you may read it?"

"I would like that," Cloud Dancing rose and pulled the robe Michaela had given him tighter around his waist. "Do you know if Sully will be coming tonight?" he asked before Klara left the room.

"Sully left on a job," Klara told him gently. "He'll be back in three weeks," she frowned as she watched Cloud Dancing's face fall further. "Did you want to talk? I don't mind listening."

"Thank you, but Sully and I know each other's pasts implicitly," Cloud Dancing sighed softly.

"Yeah, but sometimes bottling it up hurts more than having to talk to someone you don't really know." Klara smiled she walked back into the room and lifted out the tan leather clothes that he had had in his pack upon his return. "We could go for a walk, we don't have to talk, just get some air, it is a really nice night out."

"I would not want to steal your time," Cloud Dancing shook his head.

"I was just going to read," Klara smiled. "I wouldn't have offered if I hadn't wanted to go. It is silly that we both sit in silence in the same building. Unless you want to do that," she swallowed unsure how the recently bereaved man would take what she had just said.

Cloud Dancing smiled weakly. "Some company would be nice," he admitted and held out his hand to take the clothes, "I shall get dressed."

* * *

Michaela groaned as Violet gave a whimpering hungry cry, through the wooden wall she could also hear Esmee wailing for her. She groaned again and slowly righted herself, her body felt like lead, like her weight had doubled overnight, increased exponentially until she felt like she could hardly move. Opening her eyes was agonising, her eyelids grating over her bone dry eyeballs.

"Mama," she turned her head painfully as Katie peered through the door. "Esmee needs you, I can't get her out her cot and her diaper is stinky." Katie crept into the room and regarded her mother with concern. "You kay Mama?"

"I'm fine," Michaela lied, subtly rubbing the left side of her neck in an attempt to ease the aching pain she was feeling, a pain that radiated outwards from her ear. "I'm just missing your Pa. Could you ask Brian to see to Esmee please."

"Brian not here," Katie shook her head. "He goed to work, you sayed good bye, he left earwly when you feeding Vy-let last." She frowned and gently touched Michaela's knee. "Mama you sure you Ok? You sleeping really lots."

"Just a little tired," Michaela glanced at the clock, her eyes barely able to make the numbers for a few moments as they swam with the motion, finally her vision cleared. "Oh dear," she frowned as she noticed the time was 9.45. "I shall be late for Mr Voss's appointment," she forced herself to stand up and sighed. "Katie can you be a big girl and get dressed for me?"

"Sure," Katie nodded. "You need me to helwp you?"

"No thank you, you getting dressed shall be help enough." Michaela sighed as she moved to get Violet from the cot, the baby obviously hungry. "I shall be alright," Michaela smiled at her daughter, watching the small child scurry off to complete her task. As Katie disappeared from the room Michaela sank to the bed, her head ached, her left ear was throbbing, she felt dreadful, but with Sully away she couldn't be sick, she had too much to do. She glanced down as she felt her breast beginning to react to Violet's gentle stroking, leaking nature's bounty, the baby smiling as she caught the scent of her food.

"I think," Michaela rose stiffly. "I shall have to try you on the prepared infant food," she told Violet softly "Mama doesn't want you to get sick too."

* * *

Sadie waited patiently for Michaela to finish pressing against her abdomen with the bell of her stethoscope.

"I can't hear anything," Michaela sighed, "but I agree your size and the speed of your growth does indicate the presence of more than one baby." She smiled weakly at Sadie. "It does appear that you are going to be the proud mother of twins." Michaela crossed to her desk so she could start to fill Sadie's chart. "As we discussed at your last appointment, twins..." she paused bringing her hand to her left ear to support it gently, the pain within her ear increasing.

"Dr Mike, are you Ok?" Sadie asked nervously as she sat up on the examination table, she glanced at Klara, the young nurse stepping forward as she too noticed Michaela sway slightly.

"Oh I'm fine," Michaela forced herself to smile. "I think I'm coming down with a bit of a bug, I'm sure it's nothing."

"You look real warm," Sadie commented noticing the sheen of sweat on Michaela's forehead.

"I'll open a window," Klara walked towards the window that opened onto the alleyway the best way to get air into the building without getting too much dust in from the street.

"Thank you Klara," Michaela whispered, trying to ignore the pulsing feeling she felt in her left ear, an enormous build up of pressure. She turned her attention back to Sadie. "I will place your due date at the 26th December."

"Well that's Hank's Christmas present sorted out," Sadie quipped she grinned and lightly rubbed her abdomen. "Christmas babies."

"Any time after the 12th would be acceptable for their arrival," Michaela nodded with a smile, instantly wincing as the action caused her pain. "That would put you between 36 and..." she paused suddenly feeling nauseous and dizzy. "That would put you..." she repeated and took a staggering step to the left, her head feeling like it was on the wrong way.

"Michaela?" Klara took a step towards her employer, Sadie moving from the other side, both watching the older woman with concern. "Oh God!" Klara jumped forward as Michaela keeled to one side, collapsing to the floor in a dead faint. Klara managed to catch Michaela before she hit the floor. Slowly she lowered Michaela to the floor. "Pass me the blanket," Klara ordered concerned by how cold and clammy Michaela's hands felt.

"But she's boiling," Sadie whispered as she touched Michaela's forehead.

Klara frowned and pressed the back of her hand against Michaela's damp forehead. "Can you get me the thermometer," she requested pointing to a cupboard. "Thanks," she whispered as Sadie returned with it, quickly she placed the instrument into Michaela's mouth. Both the women looked around as the internal door of the clinic opened.

Cloud Dancing observed them on the floor for a few moments. Silently, he moved to them and knelt beside Michaela, he frowned as he noticed a yellow substance coming from her ear. "She has sickness in the ear," he muttered.

"She has a fever of 102!" Klara whispered in shock as she read the thermometer.

"We must keep her cool, she shall wake in time," Cloud Dancing pushed his arms beneath Michaela, wincing despite her weighing little as the action caused him pain.

"Should I get James?" Klara asked nervously, completely unsure how the relationship between the two doctors had faired following Violet's dramatic entry into the world.

"Yes," Cloud Dancing nodded. "I shall watch her," he moved toward the door to take Michaela upstairs. He smiled weakly at Sadie as she held the door open for him, "Thank you, please watch the children."

"Sure," Sadie looked at the two babies asleep in the corner of Michaela's office.

"Thank you," Cloud Dancing repeated as he left the room.

Carefully he made his way up the stairs to a free room and laid her out on the bed. With great care he removed her outer garment, his eyes fixed firmly on her face so that he did not look anywhere that was improper for him to do so. When Michaela was left wearing only her underclothes he moved to the pitcher and bowl, thankful for Michaela's readiness in insisting that each room be set out each day with a fresh pitcher of water in case the room needed to be used. Her foresight meaning he had all he needed. He poured a small measure of the water into the bowl and wetted the hand towel that lay beside the ornate china dish on the wooden cabinet. Cloud Dancing rung the cloth out, making sure the fabric did not drip, his skin angrily protesting as his muscles of his forearms moved in an action they had not done since they had been slashed. Tenderly Cloud Dancing wiped the damp cloth along his sister in law's forehead, wetting her face and trying to cool her down. He smiled as he saw her beginning to rouse, "easy Má'heóná'e." Cloud Dancing wiped her face again. "Easy."

Michaela moaned slightly, her head still pounding but her ear no longer throbbing, just an agonizing ache. "Sully," she whispered.

"No Medicine Women," Cloud Dancing stroked her face.

"Cloud Dancing," Michaela whispered. "My head hurts, my ear."

"You are sick; you must let us care for you now," Cloud Dancing told her gently, "Your ear has sickness in it."

Michaela groaned as she reached for her left ear, conscious of the muffled sound of Cloud Dancing's voice, how his words did not sound as they should. She grimaced as she touched wetness, "Infection," she whispered studying the mess on her hands. "I think my eardrum has per...perforated," she whispered weakly.

"Ssh," Cloud Dancing wiped her face again. "You must rest, focus on letting your body heal."

"The girls?" Michaela whispered trying to lift her head.

"Are being well looked after," Cloud Dancing assured her. "Rest Michaela, rest, you must let your body heal."

* * *

James placed his magnifying glass back in his instrument case and sighed. "Her diagnosis is correct," he told Klara softly.

"Why is she still sleeping?" The young nurse asked nervously.

"Her body is exhausted," James told her. "She must rest and get plenty of good nutrition."

"Who's she?" Michaela murmured, she peeled open her eyes, feeling infinitely better now that her ear no longer throbbed with every heartbeat.

"Michaela, my dear," James knelt beside her with a smile. He took a sharp intake of breath "Apologies, Dr Quinn, how are you feeling?" he slipped into a formal tone easily.

Michaela studied the small man through bleary eyes, he was watching her intently, his eyes wide with nervousness, nervousness which had nothing to do with her condition. "James you may call me Michaela, and my ear feels better now."

"That is good," James gave a relieved sigh. "There is a slight tear in your ear drum, and there is a large amount of fluid leaking from it, you appear to have quite an infection. I am not surprised you are feeling better. You must let the infection work its way out. The flu like symptoms should pass in a few days."

"I won't get my ear wet," Michaela assured him, knowing the procedure for dealing with a ruptured ear drum.

"That is good," James smiled kindly at her. "Plenty of rest and no work for at least a week," he noticed the pained look on her face. "I will take your appointments for you, fitting them in around my hours at the Chateau, Klara should be able to assist me, she is a very able assistant," he looked up at the young women and gave her a respectful nod. "That is an order."

"Alright," Michaela conceded. "May I have a cloth," she requested indicating her ear and the fluid that was leaking from it.

"Of course," James moved to get the cloth she had requested, pausing half way as Klara got their first. "You should stay here tonight; Klara are you willing to watch Michaela, if not I can..."

"Oh that's fine, Cloud Dancing and I will keep an eye on her," Klara fussed over Michaela helping her position the cloth beneath her ear and covering her hair. "I'll watch the children," she assured Michaela. Instinctively Klara's eyes drifted to James as she felt the tension in the room rise several points, the subject of Michaela's children suddenly the elephant in the room. The subject of how he handled Violet's fragile condition after her birth an issue which had not been resolved. She swallowed unsure how she should break the uneasy silence.

"How are your children?" James tentatively broke the silence.

"They are fine," Michaela told him quietly. "I trust you heard about Violet's hearing problem?"

"Yes," James looked despondently at his hands. "I am sorry." Michaela nodded gently, she winced. "Careful," James rested his hand on hers. "Michaela I must apologise for how I handled the situation, it was callous at best and downright..." he paused. "I am truly sorry. I have berated myself constantly since..." he paused once more, unable to find the right words to fully express his remorse.

"It's alright James," Michaela squeezed his hand gently, her fingers lacking strength.

"Thank you Michaela," James whispered sincerely. "We will leave you to rest now," he rose from his chair. "Thank you," he repeated straightening her covers, a smile forming on his lips as the burden he had been carrying around since that fateful day in February was lifted.

* * *

If she didn't know better Sadie was sure that the giggling little girl was trying to be a little pain. Sadie tried once again to capture Esmee's hand so that she could finish dressing the little girl for bed. Esmee chuckled, the noise moving through her body, her tiny frame shaking. Sadie burst out laughing as the baby tipped to one side, Esmee's gorgeous belly laughs instantly making all the worry for Dr Mike go away. Sadie scooped the baby into her arms, "Oh you silly thing." she glanced over at Klara who was gently rocking Violet, trying to make the baby fall asleep. "Do you think they know something is wrong?"

"I'm certain of it," Klara looked up and smiled. "Esmee only acts out when she's nervous, don't you Es?"

Esmee looked serious for a moment and then ploughed her head into Sadie's shoulder. Sadie stroked the child's head, "Oh, you miss your Mama don't you?"

Esmee raised her head and nodded slowly, "Ma Ma," she whispered sadly, she raised her arms at her elbows, her sign for gone.

"No sweetheart," Klara rose from the bed, "Mama's not gone, Mama's sleeping," she crossed to move beside Sadie and Esmee. Esmee smiled when she approached. "That's better," Klara responded to the smile. "I like it when you smile," she glanced down at Violet. "When you smile too," she responded to the younger infant's expression.

"Ey Ah," Esmee tried to reach for Violet, she tenderly stroked her younger sister's leg, "ov," she whispered.

"What she saying?" Sadie asked curiously.

"Ey Ah is Violet, I think ov, is love," Klara attempted to decipher. "Is that what you're saying you love Violet?"

Esmee gave an affirmative nod and returned her head to Sadie's shoulder yawning widely. Sadie warmly rubbed the child's leg, "Oh, she is precious."

"They all are," Klara agreed. "And you get two of your very own."

"I can't believe I'm going to have babies," Sadie sighed, "though if they are as well behaved as these two I know it will be fine," she rolled her eyes. "Though knowing me and Hank they'll be little pains," she glanced at the doorway. "Should we get Katie and put her down?"

"No," Klara followed her gaze to the doorway. "Katie is very protective of her mother and sisters, you have to let her do what she needs or she won't sleep."

"She's a sweet kid," Sadie commented, as she moved to the bed to put Esmee down. The bed was wider then a single bed, not big enough for two adults but certainly large enough to hold the two little ones who would be sleeping in it. Esmee's bedroll had been brought upstairs so she would not get lost in the big bed. The yellow floral padded pocket a gift from Cynthia, so that the little girl could be comfortable wherever she was put and Michaela and Sully would need to purchase or make an additional cot for the clinic. Placed on the bed, Esmee knew exactly what to do and crawled into it pulling herself into a cosy little ball.

"I'm all set now," Klara assured Sadie positioning a pillow either side of Esmee to stop her falling out of bed. "You go rest my little brothers or sisters. I can manage."

Sadie nodded slowly and smoothed Esmee's mop of curls . "Sleep well little one," she smiled as sleepily Esmee waved, saying goodbye to her. Sadie's hand instinctively fell onto the small bump in her stomach and smiled, for the first time excited about what was coming her way in the next few months.

* * *

The sight of her mother's chest moving up and down did nothing to make her feel better. The number of times her Mama had been lying in this room poorly was too many times for her to count. Katie sat cross-legged on the chair beside the bed; slowly she leaned in to hover over her mother. "Mama," she whispered softly. Satisfied that her mother was truly asleep Katie pulled herself up onto the bedside table so she could watch over her mother properly. She was not supposed to sit on the cabinet beside the bed but from this position she could see her mother's pretty face and when she could see that she felt so much better.

Katie sighed and rested her foot on the mattress so that she did not fall off the cabinet. "Mama," she spoke softly. "I don like it when you get sick," she told Michaela's sleeping form, "you always get poorly when Papa not here," she sighed. "I fink he works bettah den your teas," she studied her mother, she gave a soft smile, pleased that Michaela looked calmer and not in pain like she had this morning. "I gonna tell you a story Mama, when you tell me story, I always feel bettah." Katie pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. Carefully balanced on the cabinet she began to tell her story. "Once pon time, dere lived a really pretty, very smart lady and she had lots of babies who all loved her lots and lots, sometimes the pretty lady would get poorly and dat would make the babies sad coz dey didn't like their Mama getting poorly and dey would cry. But wen dey cried the magic man called um," she paused, "called Papa would come and he would bring his tomhawk and fight da nasty bugs dat were making the pretty lady poorly, coz his tomhawk was spesal and made by God, coz God makes everything and he's really good at making tings." She yawned, "And den the babies would be happy coz Mama wasn't poorly no more. Sometimes the magic man would make another baby with the pretty lady and she would get all big and wobbly but den be really happy coz she getted another baby and she loved dem lots, but see not go in any places dat might fall on her," Katie shook her head seriously, shuddering at the memory of the terrible time when her Mother had been trapped in the old saloon. The little girl yawned again, beginning to feel sleepy. She slid down from the bedside cabinet directly onto the bed and nestled against her mother. Katie wrapped her arms gently around Michaela and took a deep breath so that she could finish her story. "Da babies liked having new brothers and sistah's but they liked it when dere Mama was little again coz dey could hug her bettah and dough they get sad coz their Mama getted poorly they liked it coz they see da magic man, Papa, coz he got pretty eyes and gives good hugs," she yawned again feeling very tired, "and dey all lived happly ever aftah." Katie finished her story in the correct manner and nestled herself tighter against her sleeping mother. "Love you Mama," she whispered before she joined her mother in the land of nod.

* * *

Brian frown as he took in the sight of an old mare tied to the homestead steps, with Klara keeping an eye on Ma and the girls he had returned home to take care of Flash and the other animals. There had been rumours going around of squatters moving in on homesteads in the next county over and that was something he did not relish having to deal with, not least because he wasn't armed. He pulled Taffy into a gentle trot, hoping he could get close enough to see what was going on but still make a quick getaway should the need arise.

"Rosie!" he gasped with surprise as he caught sight of her sat hunched on the bench. She jumped up in shock, clearly not having expected anyone to approach, brushing her dark brown hair from her eyes she smiled at him. "What are you doing here?" Brian asked bringing Taffy to a halt.

Rosemary's face fell. "You invited me," she turned to the bench and picked up a basket holding it out to him, "I was gonna cook for you all."

"Oh Rosie, I'm sorry, I forgot." Brian slid off his horse and lashed the reins to the post.

"Oh," Rosemary whispered. "Did you already eat in town?" she glanced down the driveway as if she was expecting to see the wagon come up it holding the rest of his family.

"Ma's sick," Brian told her as he climbed the stairs.

"Is she alright?" Rosemary asked nervously.

"She's got an ear infection, and she's really tired," Brian stopped beside her and gave her a soft smile. "They're making her stay at the clinic so Klara can look after the kids and she can rest properly," he glanced at the basket and then back up at Rosemary, he frowned as he realised she was trembling. "Rosie how long have you been waiting here?"

"Since five," she whispered softly, she gripped the basket handle tightly, the weaved willow creaking under her grip.

"You've been waiting here all this time by yourself," Brian looked at her surprised. "It's almost nine!"

Rosemary nodded sadly, "I told Pa you'd bring me home."

"Between nine and nine thirty," Brian finished remembering what he had told Jason Hart when he had invited Rosie over to cook.

"I didn't want him to think I'd failed by coming home early," Rosemary whispered, "and then I thought that was silly but I couldn't face the idea of riding home by myself," she attempted to smile but the expression came out as a grimace.

"Oh Rosie, I'm really sorry," Brian touched her hand, knowing to do anything further would scare her.

"It's Ok, the food will keep, I just cook it for my Pa," Rosemary tried to put a brave face on.

"Why don't you cook it tomorrow and bring it into town," Brian suggested. "I doubt Ma will face cooking, you could bring it in and we could all eat lunch together."

"Really?" Rosemary smiled a true smile. "That would be alright?"

"Sure it would," Brian took the basket from her. "I better get you home though else your Pa will get worried!" he held out his free hand for her to take. She did so with a smile, her face washed with relief as her walked her down the steps, clearly pleased to be with someone after her hours of solitude.

* * *

A strange pressure on her chest made Michaela open her eyes, with a faint smile she realised that the pressure was from Katie's head, the little girl sound asleep, entwined around her like a protective blanket. She shifted slightly moving her little girl's head to rest on her arm and not her breast. Katie squirmed a little getting used to her new position but she stayed asleep.

"Sleep well my gorgeous girl," Michaela whispered. She frowned, her voice sounded strange, far off and muffled, the tiny tear in her eardrum making her hearing only half what it should be. Out of habit she glanced in the direction that had she been in her own bed in her own bedroom she would have found the cot holding Violet. Remembering too late she was in the clinic, all she found was the chest of drawer. The muffled tones that she now heard made her wonder about her youngest and if this was how she experienced the world. If Violet heard her voice as a far off thing, like something from the distance and not someone with close and loving arms that would wrap around her and envelop her in love. She smiled as she glanced down at Katie, remembering the words that Katie had told Sully when they had found out about Violet's hearing problems, that Violet knew no better. The way Violet heard the world was the only way she would ever know so there was no way the child would feel bereaved. Michaela stroked Katie's soft skin relishing in its warmth, though wishing it was the rough skin of her husband, wishing it was his warm body she was nestled against, his arms encapsulating her protectively. She was so blessed, she knew that and their eldest daughter was so much like him. Her innocent logic so much like her father, her warm loving hug also, but it was not the same. Nothing was like being in Sully's arms. Michaela stifled a tear, he had been gone less than 48 hours and she missed him so much, she hated the fact that she could not see him, could not speak to him, that she did not even know if he was alright. She sniffed, conscious of Katie beside her, not wanting to wake her little girl up and to upset the child with her tears. Her eyes fell on the green wall that adjoined the room that Cloud Dancing was currently staying in. She could only imagine how he felt with his loss, knowing that he would never again see either of his wives. She bit her lip trying not to cry, for the loss of her friend and the feelings of longing for her husband. She had always prided herself in being independent but that was not the case anymore, she needed her husband, her Sully. She needed his balance and poise and love just to get through the day, without him she felt useless. She reached to take Katie's hand pulling it around her, her daughter now holding her almost like Sully would. Their babies all she had of him till his return.

* * *

Brian carried the tray up the stairs with great care, Rosemary, Ben and the Reverend following him up the stairs. The little boy and his father had shown deep concern for Michaela and when Rosemary had needed somewhere to heat the food she had prepared up they had gladly offered their stove. Klara poked her head out of the recovery room. "Are we having a party now?"

"Sure why not," Brian grinned glancing over his shoulder to catch Rosemary's worried look. "Everyone will love it," he assured her.

"There's so many people," Rosemary whispered glancing back at the Reverend and then up at Klara.

"Oh it's just the usual crowd," Klara smiled kindly at her, the young nurse took the tray from Brian so that he could coax Rosemary into the bedroom, helped in part by Ben rushing in to get to the bed to check on Michaela.

"Hey," the little boy smiled happily at Michaela in the bed, pleased beyond words that Katie's Mama was sitting up and looked a lot better. "When Daddy Tim said you'd collapsed I was scared you'd gone skywards," he reached to touch Michaela's hand which was cradling Violet. "I'm really pleased you still here."

"Thank you Ben", Michaela stroked the little boy's cheek. "I'm feeling much better now."

"Oh Benny, you're silly," Katie muttered getting up from the floor where she had been playing with Esmee. "Mama not going skywards," she paused and looked at her Cheyenne father and gave him an apologetic smile, realising she had spoken about heaven and he was still very sad about her Aunty Dorothy going there. She moved to Cloud Dancing and gave his knee a pat, "Cwoud Dancin, you watch Esmee for me? I need to check da food out and she's all wriggly." Katie giggled and glanced back at her younger sister. "She likes your shoes," Katie commented pointing at Cloud Dancing's feet.

"I shall watch her," Cloud Dancing smiled at the young girl's innocent request.

Katie grinned at him and trotted to the table where Klara was setting out the food. "You cooked?"

"No," Klara assured her, "Brian's friend did."

Katie sniffed. "Smell nummy," she grinned and scampered over to the bed. "Mama you fink you can eat somefing?"

"I will try," Michaela assured her. "It does smell very nice," she assured the still nervous looking Rosemary. "I am very much looking forward to trying the chicken."

"I GET IT!" Katie yelled rushing back to the table. "Mama want chicken," she announced loudly to Klara.

Michaela smiled contented and looked down at her youngest sleeping soundly in her arms. There were small mercies with her deafness, as it allowed Violet to get completely uninterrupted sleep unless the noise happened to be within the range she could hear. Looking away from her precious daughter Michaela couldn't help but feel blessed as she watched the strange bunch of people crowd around her table. Her large extended family tied together not by blood but by a shared love. The bereaved Cheyenne Indian carrying her infant daughter, ignoring the pain from his cuts to do so. Her manlike son, supporting the brutalised young woman helping her shine. The blind man and his civilised feral son and in the midst of it her little girl, made from and so abundantly full of love, chattering away with the young woman who's life had been characterised by a love that could not be. In each of them she could see the man she missed so much, each one of them possessing a fragment of the emotion and strength that made up her Sully, and while none of them could ever compare to him, they all, in part were him, supporting her and helping her through her pain and trauma and in time they would help Violet. Help Sully and her's little miracle sparkle and grow. Help Violet to find her balance in the world.


	19. Cuts

_Ok, so this penultimate chapter of Nanohto is dark, I don't recommend that you read it at work_

_ Let me know what you think._

_Kate x_

* * *

Cuts

With a grin he chucked the oily rag at the beaming Rosemary. He gave a cheer as she caught it deftly in one hand. "Woo," Brian clapped. "We could have done with you on the baseball team."

Rosemary stifled a laugh and shook her head, her long dark brown hair swishing into her eyes as it fell out of the simple plait she wore down her back. "I don't think so," she placed the rag in the toolbox. "Will it work now?" she asked curiously, watching as Brian skilfully replaced the cogs of the press that he had removed to get to a problem area of the machine.

Brian rose and pulled the handle, sighing in relief as he felt the smooth action of machine working. "Yes," he wiped his hands on the back of his brown trousers. "I'll be able to get the front and back pages finished tomorrow." He smiled at her. "Thanks Rosie, I couldn't have done it without you!"

"I didn't do anything," Rosemary blushed as she dismissed her contribution.

"Sure you did," Brian grinned at her. "You kept me supplied in tea and handed me everything I needed which meant I didn't have to get up and down all the time. You saved me loads of time. I'd have been here till midnight instead of," he glanced at the clock. "Eight! Rosie I should get ya home your Pa will be so worried."

"It's alright," Rosemary smiled earnestly at him, "he knows I'm with you."

Brian moved to put the toolbox away. "Doesn't he worry about that because I'm a boy."

"He trusts you," Rosemary blushed. "We both do."

"You trust me?" Brian looked up too fast, banging his head on the cupboard. "Ow Da...mmmm," he bit his lip to stop himself from cursing as he clutched his head in pain. He looked around, his eyes watering as Rosemary giggled. "It ain't funny."

"It is a bit," Rosemary helped him up.

Brian rubbed the back of his head. "That smarts."

"Lucky your Ma is a doctor then." Rosemary sighed. "Here I better check you are not bleeding." Gently she touched the back of Brian's dark blond hair. "All clear," she paused, their eyes meeting.

Brian broke the gaze, feeling the warmness for her rising within his chest and other parts of his body. He coughed as he moved away, trying to act cool. He so wanted to be able to hold her hand or hug her or better yet kiss her, but he couldn't. The feelings that had been bubbling away in him for the last few months, the desire to kiss her the last few weeks, could not be quenched or satisfied because he did not know how she would react. He had no clue how Rosie would react to his touch or his breath on her cheek and the last thing he wanted to do was scare her. He wanted her to feel safe and experience the world again and there was no way that he would jeopardise her fragile recovery, no way at all. "We should get you home," he took a deep breath, his lungs struggling to fill. "Even if your Pa does trust me, it's still getting late."

* * *

Hank watched the young man with rising disgust, at seventeen the boy sat propped at the bar could not hold his liquor. There were a few of them about town, the young pretenders that fancied themselves men, spending all their easy won cash on liquor or at Finkler's as Mummy and Daddy still paid their keep. He had no respect for these boys, who didn't know the value of a buck, but he couldn't complain as they kept the food in his belly.

"Sade," he called to his wife who was pottering around with a smile on her face collecting the spent glasses and chatting with the men who were frequenting the bar. It was amazing for him to see the difference in the men who had once frequented his old hotel, who back then would have leered at her or made a suggestive remark, were now treating her with such respect, the swell in her middle, along with the ring on her finger making her firmly off limits.

"Yeah," she approached the bar and set down the two empty glasses she was carrying on the bar.

"Need ta go get another case," Hank told her, requesting in his own particular way for her to man the bar. She complied slipping behind the bar and adopting the position he had just held, wiping the ring marks from the new bar in an attempt to protect its varnished lustre.

"Ya know," the young man at the bar leered at her. "I've never done it with a knocked up bird before."

Sadie fixed the drunken young man with a withering stare. "Oh really," she muttered, polishing part of the bar again. "What's your name?"

"Kyle," the drunken man mumbled giving her a messy grin. "I hear its real fun."

Sadie gave a sarcastic smile. "Well you better find yourself a wife and start making babies then," she took a step back from the bar, suddenly very interested in the glasses that were neatly stacked.

"Nah, too much sponsi...bilty," Kyle muttered. "Bet you're all pillowy," he mumbled.

"Well that's for me to know," Sadie paused not wanting to invite him to touch her with a sarcastic remark.  
"Your bein, re...real unfriendly," the drunken teenager stood unsteadily, using the rung on the stool to give himself extra reach, "Just wanna..."

Sadie took another step further away from him, her hand coming to protect her rapidly swelling middle and its precious cargo. She turned slightly reaching to take the blade that Hank kept under the cash box ready to slash his hand if he came any closer. She would normally be able to handle this type of drunken fool, but with her babies swelling her out so quickly she was struggling to be as agile as she once was. The sound of the boy gagging made her turn and she gave a sigh of relief as she watched Hank yank the teenager by the collar of his shirt off the stool.

"Out," Hank ordered, his anger hissing out of mouth as he sprayed the boy with spit. "OUT!" he barked once more. As they reached the swinging doorway he lifted his leg, planting his foot squarely on the teen's behind, kicking him onto the street. "Go home," he ordered. "You've had your fill." Hank stalked back into the saloon without giving the teen a second glance and immediately crossed to Sadie.

"You and the boys alright?"

"I'm fine," she sighed. She frowned realising what he had just said. "What do you mean boys?"

"Well chances are one of them's a boy," Hank smiled at her, pleased she still had her sass after her interaction with the idiot

"Chances are one of them is a girl," Sadie retorted.

"Ok, are you and the kids alright?" Hank sighed, giving her an exasperated look.

"The kids and I are fine," Sadie assured him. "Though a little tired," she looked at him hopefully.

"Sure, get away with ya, I can manage," he slapped Loren on the shoulder as the older man approached the bar to get more whisky. "I reckon I can handle old Loren."

"None of the old thank you," Loren scowled. "Say," he fixed Sadie with his best salesmen grin. "You're gonna be wanting all kinds of baby things for them little ones, got some new catalogues in you should come take a look."

"Thank you Mr Bray, I might do that," Sadie smiled at him politely before transforming her smile into a cheeky one as she slipped out from behind the bar, knowing how Hank hated the thought of spending money. "Night Hank."

"Night," Hank muttered opening a bottle of whisky and filling his own glass before Loren's. "Don't go getting no ideas on us spending paper in your store on a whole bunch of baby rubbish we don't need," Hank cast a sideways look at Loren.

Loren raised an eyebrow, "Amount of coin I spend in here, got to get some of it back," he chucked his payment on the bar. "I'll give you a good deal."

"Oh old man," Hank gave Loren a good natured slap on the back. "I bet you will."

* * *

Rosie sighed as she stepped out of the gazette, the warm July evening air beginning to lose its warmth as the sun began to set. "Should I go get the horses from the paddock?" she asked with a smile as Brian followed her out and began locking up for the night.

"You sure?" Brian looked round at her with a smile, pleased that she felt comfortable enough to walk by herself.

"Yes," Rosemary smiled, bristling with the pride she felt in chest for offering to go somewhere by herself. "It's only round to Robert E's paddock."

"Great," Brian grinned at her. "I'll see you in a few then."

Rosemary gave him a pleased nod and stepped off the walk, slipping down the alleyway between the gazette and the clinic. She wrapped her yellow shawl round her tighter, the sun and the warmth long gone from the narrow passageway.

"Hey."

She spun as the exited the passageway, shocked by the sound of a man's slurred voice, she had no chance to scream as a hand shot out and smothered her mouth, its partner trying to drag her into the small bush at the back of the clinic.

* * *

Loren fumbled with his cigar, trying to pull the leaf filled cylinder from his mouth, but his hands were not working. His legs started to move, taking him towards the alleyway, from his vantage point on the walk of The Phoenix seeing the young girl yanked to the side by an unknown assailant. He managed to pull the cigar from his mouth, throwing it to the street as he raced across it. "HANK!" he yelled for the tall burly bar keep for help, "HANK!" He didn't even register that Brian was stood at the gazette office watching him curiously nor did he register the change in the young man's expression as the young man realised what was going on.

"HA..." Loren grunted, someone shoving him to one side as they rushed past him. He levered himself off the wall of the clinic and continued to run through the alleyway, cursing his old bones for being so slow.

Exiting the alleyway he gasped in shock, horrified as he watched Brian pull someone from the girl. His horror rising as the normally gentle Brian launched himself upon the girl's attacker, a boy his own age. "BRIAN!" he screamed at the young man in surprise as he watched Brian raise his fist, and bring it down hard on the attacker's face. Loren's hands came to his mouth, his palm covered his gasps of surprise as he watched the gentle, sensitive, young boy transform into a snarling animal, all traces of the Brian he knew and loved gone, as the angry beast ripped from him and savaged the man beneath him.

* * *

Brian screamed with anger that he hadn't known he possessed, the sight of Kyle sat on top of Rosie, his hands fumbling at her blouse, burnt into his eyes. He rained down another blow on the other boy's head, wanting to drill Kyle's no good ugly face into the dirt. Brian wanted to rip the filthy groping hands from Kyle's arms. He wanted the boy who had bullied and teased him at school to suffer for everything Kyle had tried to do to hurt the sweet girl that he cared for so much.

He kicked out in surprise as someone dragged him off Kyle, stopping him from acting out on the burning need to hurt the man who had hurt Rosemary.

"Brian stop it!" Hank's urgent call failed to reach him. He continued to lash out. Words and curses spewing from his mouth like fire, words that that he didn't even know the meaning off running off his tongue like water off rocks. Every part of his being throwing the worst he had ever seen or heard in the direction of Kyle Allen.

Through his anger a sound reached him, a whimper. A single heartbreaking noise that made him turn his head away from the man that Jake and Joe Peterson were dragging towards the sheriff's office. A noise that sliced through his anger and hit him in the very heart of his soul. The sound of Rosie. The sound she made as Loren tried to reach and comfort her, as she scrabbled to pull herself into a ball up beside the clinic, as she pulled her ruined blouse around her. The sound of her terror as she fell back into the dark pit she was just climbing out of.

* * *

Klara gently washed the dirt from Rosemary's hair, with the girl curled in a ball on the cot in the examination room there was little she could do for her except clean the scratches and wash the dirt from her face. She looked up as Michaela bustled in, the lady doctors long hair loose across her back as she had obviously been in the process of going to bed. One look at the her employer told Klara all she needed to do and she slowly withdrew from the cot allowing Michaela to take her place.

"Thank you Klara," Michaela spoke softly so not to alarm Rosemary. "Hello Rosie," she gently took the young girl's hand. "May I examine you?" she placed her hand softly on Rosemary's head as the young woman shook it and gave a whimper. "Ok, that's alright. Rosie, I'm going to go check Brian, I'll be right over there if you need me." Michaela moved slowly away from Rosemary, coming to stand beside Klara who was tending to Brian's swollen and fluid filled knuckle.

"I think he may have dislocated the joint," Klara whispered. "Will she be OK?"

Michaela evaded the question. "I think you may be right," she gently took Brian's hand. "I'm going need to set your finger Brian."

"Sure Ma," Brian whispered despondently, his eyes fixed on Rosemary's crumpled form. "Ma she's not talking, she's ain't saying a word."

Tenderly Michaela stroked Brian's damp face. "I know Sweetheart, she's been through a terrible time she just needs to assimilate it. She'll talk again," lovingly she kissed his forehead. "Oh my brave boy." She brushed his hair from his eyes. "I'm going to pull your finger, it will hurt, take a deep breath." Brian did as she asked. Michaela slowly rolled her own fingers over the injured joint feeling for the movement of the out of place bone. She expertly applied the right amount of pressure and tugged hard on the finger, the bone signalling it's re-entry to the joint with an audible pop. Brian's body tensed as he weathered the pain, but he remained silent, his eyes closing for the briefest of moments before returning to Rosemary. "All done, would you like me to bandage it for support?" Michaela rested his hand on his knee.

"No," Brian shook his head, slowly he slid from the examination table and approached Rosemary. "Rosie, will ya let Ma look at you? Please. Please let Ma look at you."

Rosemary shook her head, her blue eyes watching his outstretched hand with rising fear. "Please Rosie, Ma can help you. We can help you," he gasped as she watched her shy away from him, pulling herself as close to the wall as was physically possible. "Please Rosie," Brian took a step closer. "Rosie."

He jumped as she let out a gut wrenching scream, her whole body shaking with the force of it, like it was ripping out of her. The noise made his blood freeze, turned it to ice, his life force causing him pain and with terror, he ran.

Michaela moved forward, tears running down her face as Brian ran for the door. She reached and took the syringe that Klara had prepared. Taking a step forward, she plunged the needle and its contents into Rosemary's arm. Sitting on the cot, she pulled the shuddering girl into her arms, letting the medicine work away the last of Rosemary's scream. "It's Ok Rosemary," Michaela held the girl as she became still. "You are safe now."

* * *

Brian slowed Taffy to a halt, when he had run from the clinic and mounted his horse he had not set off in any direction in particular. He had simply wanted to get away, away from Rosemary's pain and away from the monster he had turned into when confronting Kyle. It had surprised him when he had found himself heading in the general direction of the old Palmer Creek Reservation. Strangely he felt drawn to the place for a reason he could not place. He slid from Taffy's back and released the reins of the horse, leaving it to wander in the long grass. He took three stumbling steps towards the fire, his every move watched by the still Indian sat in its warm glow.

"You have been fighting," Cloud Dancing spoke as Brian stepped fully into the light of the fire, he frowned as he took in the expression on Brian's face. "Someone hurt the girl you care for," he watched as Brian collapsed to the floor, the young man landing on all fours, his whole body shaking with the sobs that wracked his body. Cloud Dancing rose and moved to sit beside Brian, tentatively he touched Brian on the back.

Brian frowned as he took in the sensation of wetness on his back, a feeling of fluid that soaked through his clothes. Sniffing through his tears he looked up at his father's best friend. "Did you?" he sniffed loudly, the fire highlighting the knife that indicated that Cloud Dancing had done what he thought; that the Cheyenne man had cut his arms again.

"We are a pair," Cloud Dancing smiled weakly producing a rag out of a small basket and pressed it to his wound. "I am making some tea," he nodded towards the fire, a metal pot visible the contents steaming. "It shall take the edge off our pain." He moved slowly and busied himself making the tea, the task made more arduous as he was having to do it one handed.

Brian wiped his face with the back of his hand, his eyes falling to watch the flickering tongues of fire. He drew his knees up to his chest and rested his chin upon them.

"You miss my brother," Cloud Dancing spoke softly as he shuffled back to sit beside Brian with a bowl in his hand. "I miss him also."

"He'll be home soon," Brian whispered taking the bowl from Cloud Dancing. He grimaced at the bitter taste but took another sip from the bitter liquid, hoping it would do as Cloud Dancing said and take the edge off his pain.

"He has been out providing for your family," Cloud Dancing muttered sadly. "He does not like to spend time away from your mother or you children."

"No he doesn't," Brian matched the sad tone of his companion. He handed the bowl to Cloud Dancing watching as the man took several gulps from the bitter liquid. "Have you ever done something because you were so angry, that you became a different person?"

Cloud Dancing nodded slowly. "At the death of my son, I joined the Dog soldiers to strike the men who had killed him. When Dorothy died," he paused and glanced up at the starry sky. "I did things I am not proud of. Did you hurt the man that hurt your friend?"

"I guess" Brian glanced down at his hand. "I broke a knuckle so I musta hit him hard. Hank had to pull me off him. I felt like I could kill him," he took a deep breath. "I never felt like that before."

"Did it scare you?" Cloud Dancing asked after taking another drink from the tea bowl.

Brian nodded slowly, "Yeah."

"That is good." Cloud Dancing offered Brian the bowl. "It is not a man's right to take another man's life. It does not help your spirit to kill in anger."

"I felt like I wanted to tear him apart," Brian admitted quietly. "For what he did, so he could never do it to anyone else. I was supposed to be helping her. Now she's even more broken," he took a shuddering breath.

"Things that break are fixable," Cloud Dancing nodded sagely. "Your skin heals when a wound is made in it, and in time the pain that comes from memories and love will fade as well," he rubbed his arm, wincing as he broke the soft scab on his forearm, his cut beginning to bleed afresh. "It takes time, sometimes it feels like more time then you have."

Brian watched the steady trickle of blood roll down Cloud Dancing's arm before he had to look away, "I don't know what to do."

"I am afraid I too do not know what to do," Cloud Dancing spoke quietly. "There is little we can do until the Spirits guide us to our paths and that takes time also," he sighed. "But the Spirits are wise; they will always provide the answer no matter how lost we seem."

* * *

Michaela carefully peeled back Rosemary's shirt so that she could get the girl ready for bed. She had only given Rosemary a mild sedative; just enough to stop her hysteria but not enough to trap her in her mind that would be filled with terror, though Rosemary appeared to be doing that to herself anyway. She and Klara had managed to get Rosemary to walk upstairs and from then the girl had seemed devoid of life, only the tell tale rise and fall of her chest indicating there was any life behind the lifeless eyes. Michaela pulled Rosemary into a seated position so that she could remove the shirt completely. Holding the girl upright with one hand she quickly undid Rosemary's camisole. Michaela gasped as she caught sight of the flesh beneath the simple cotton garment. Rosemary's pale skin was scored and scarred, covered in jagged marks that could have only been inflicted by a knife. Years of abuse scratched out on her skin. Michaela lowered Rosemary to lie back on the bed. Lifting the lamp Michaela studied the marks, scars that covered old scars, but from the state of the young girl's skin she could tell that no new cuts had been made for at least three months.

"Oh Sweetheart," Michaela wetted a cloth and brought it gently to wash Rosemary, softly washing away the dirt and sweat and smell of the boy who had attacked her. The worst of the scaring was located around Rosemary's breasts, livid red scars covering the pale flesh like hatch marks. Michaela bit her lip trying to stop herself from crying as she sensitively washed the marks of self mutilation, caused by a broken young girl trying to rid herself of the violation that was done to her. The sponge bath over Michaela rose to fetch the nightgown.

"I'm sorry."

Michaela turned back to the bed at Rosemary's gentle squeak. "You don't have to be sorry sweetheart," Michaela assured her. She held out the nightgown. "Would you like me to help you or can you put it on yourself?"

"I..." Rosemary took the nightgown answering without words, the act of talking clearly too much for her.

Michaela averted her eyes as the young woman dressed, with the noise of rustling ceased she returned back to the bed. "You winced when you got dressed, can you show me where it hurts?" Michaela spoke softly to the traumatised young woman, almost as if she were speaking to a child. Rosemary pointed at her neck and her right arm. The pain caused from when she was pulled to the ground. Michaela quickly examined her. "The swelling should go down in a few days," she smiled kindly. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

Rosemary shook her head; her hand crept along the colourful bedspread. Her thin frail fingers latched around Michaela's hand, holding it tightly like it was anchoring her to the consciousness she was in. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," Michaela patted her hand tenderly.

"About the," Rosemary nodded downwards. "I used to..." she paused as if she was struggling with herself to decide if she wanted to share her dark secret with someone. "It made me feel better," She glanced at Michaela as if waiting for her to chastise her, when Michaela did not she continued. "When I started I wanted to make myself as ugly as possible so it would never happen again. Brian made me stop."

"Brian knows you used to harm yourself?" Michaela tried to hide her surprise, wondering why her son had not mentioned something so damaging to her.

Rosemary shook her head, "He made me feel pretty and like I was worth something."

"Oh Rosemary," Michaela kissed the young girl's hand, unable to express in words what she needed to say, unable to find the right phrase to express to the girl how valued she was.

"Am I bad?" Rosemary asked softly, colour coming back to her cheeks with each second that he held Michaela's healing hand.

"No sweetheart," Michaela assured her. "You are anything but bad."

* * *

He took a deep breath as he jumped from the train taking in the familiar smell of his home town. Late nights and early starts meant he was home three days early. Sully stretched, his body felt jarred from two long weeks sleeping on the hard ground. Smiling at the thought of sharing a comfortable bed with a certain someone he hitched his pack up his shoulder and made for the clinic.

He grinned as he rounded the street, the sight of two of his girls playing on walk filling him with happiness. He pressed his finger to his lip, signing to Klara who was watching them, to be quiet. Lowering his pack to the ground he darted forward and lifted Esmee from the floor. The baby squealed in surprise and Sully had to quickly dodge out of the way of Katie's balled up fist as it swung round to hit whoever was taking her sister.

"PAPA," Katie yelled in surprise, she threw herself at him. "I finked you someone stealing Esmee."

"Nope just me," Sully lowered himself to his knees so he could hug the little girl. He kissed the two little girls "You miss me?"  
"Corwus," Katie nodded.

"How bout you Na'he?" Sully asked his younger daughter. "You miss your Papa?"

Esmee nodded and patted his shoulder, "Pa Pa ov."

"Papa loves Esmee too," Sully kissed her. "Where's ya Ma?" he asked her.

"Ma Ma," Esmee pointed at the clinic door.

"She helpin Rosemree," Katie sighed and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Klara watching us."

"Ka wa," Esmee muttered and waved at the nurse.

"Something happen to Rosemary?" Sully asked nervously. He moved to sit next to Klara knowing that if Michaela was with a patient that he should not interrupt.

"There was an incident last night," Klara told him carefully wary of little ears. "A young lad got a bit grabby," she sighed. "He's in the sheriff's office."

"Is she OK?" Sully hugged his girls tightly, horrified at the thought of anything like that happening to them.

"I think she's more frightened then anything," Klara smiled weakly.

They looked around as the clinic door opened. "Sully?" Michaela's voice was laden with surprise as if she couldn't quite believe that he was back.

"Mama, Papa home." Katie told her gleefully.

"Sully," Michaela ran at him, she dropped to her knees in front of him and hugged him and the girl's simultaneously. Sully lovingly stroked her shoulder. "You are home," she whispered, touching his hand. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Sully admitted. "Is Rosemary Ok?"

"She's fragile", Michaela rose slowly to her feet. "I don't know where Brian is." she looked nervously out on the street.

Sully slowly slid Katie from his knee and placed Esmee on the ground next to her, returning her to her toys. He touched his wife's elbow guiding her to one side "What happened?"

"Oh Sully," Michaela slipped into his welcoming arms, clinging tightly to him.

"It's Ok," Sully rubbed her back tenderly with his large hands. "It's Ok," he kissed her crown, noticing that both the girl's were watching he kissed her. "The girls are watching," he whispered.

Michaela forced a smile onto her face, trying to show their little ones that she was alright. "Rosemary was attacked, Brian stopped the attacker from doing anything, but both of them were very shaken, it opened a lot of old wounds to Rosemary and I don't think Brian knew how to handle her or his emotions. I don't know where he is," her eyes were filled with fear. "Hank, Loren and Robert E went out to look for him, but they couldn't find him," she bit her lip clearly trying to stop herself from crying. "I don't know if he's OK."  
Sully pulled her back into his arms, letting her use his chest as a hanky, he kissed the top of her head again. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Katie hugging Esmee the little girls clearly latching on to their mother's sad mood. "How's Violet?" he changed the subject.

Michaela looked up and couldn't help but smile. "She's wonderful."

"Good," Sully grinned back. "Can I see her?"  
"Of course," Michaela slipped out of his arms and rushed to collect their youngest from inside the clinic.

With Michaela occupied Sully lowered himself to his knees beside the girls, "Hey Twink, hey Na'he. You guys Ok?"

"I guess," Katie answered for both of them with a dramatic sigh. "Don't like it when Mama sad."

"Me neither," Sully agreed with her. "Is Cloud Dancing still here?"

"No," Katie shook her head. "He went home to resinvation." She pointed up, "Deres Violet."

Sully looked up at his wife and grinned, the baby in her arms had grown a tiny bit bigger in his absence but she was still small for her age. He stood up. "Hey Violet," he grinned as he saw the beginnings of a curl on the top of her head, her auburn fluff becoming more substantial. "Hey someone's got hair," he grinned at the tiny baby getting a huge smile in return. "Papa missed you," he spoke clearly hoping she would make out his words and lifted her from Michaela's arms. "Hey smiley girl, were you good for your Ma?" he hugged the baby for a few moments before offering her back to Michaela. "I think I got an idea."  
"About where Brian is?" Michaela looked at him hopefully.

"I come Papa?" Katie asked, getting to her feet again.

"No," Sully told her softly. "I need you to stay here and watch your Ma and sisters a bit longer for me, you do that?"

"Corwus," Katie told him with a smile. "I watched them good for you, even when Mama got a poorly ear."

"You were sick?" Sully looked up at his wife with concern, the feelings of uncertainty that had made him push himself so hard to complete his work falling into place.

"Its fine," Michaela smiled weakly, not telling him the whole story that in truth her ear was still healing, her world still muffled. "I just did too much, but I was well looked after."

"I told her storwy," Katie told him proudly.

"We'll talk about it later," Michaela told him softly. "Where do you think Brian is?"

Sully rubbed her arm trying to not get her hopes up. "I think he might be with Cloud Dancing"

* * *

Michaela watched Sully ride away on Jasper before slowly entering the clinic with Esmee and Violet on her hips. The fact that Sully was back made her feel like she could walk on water. As soon as she had seen those blue eyes and heard his soft voice she had felt relaxed, had the sense that everything was going to be alright. As soon as Sully had said that he though Brian might be with Cloud Dancing she had cursed herself for being stupid. Their son was so like his father, and Cloud Dancing would be exactly were Sully would go.

She smiled as she watched Katie climb the stairs of the clinic, the little girl trying to climb up them in a proper grown up way and not put her hands on the tread.

At the top of the stairs the little girl took a huge sigh. "Mama dat's tough," Katie wiped her forehead dramatically.

"It can be sweetheart," Michaela laughed slightly. "Will you knock on the door for me please?" Michaela nodded to the door in front of them.

Katie did as she asked, knocking on the bottom of the door with both hands. Klara opened the door and nodded to Michaela. "She's settled."

"That's good," Michaela gave a sigh of relief. "Are you going for your lunch?"

"Yeah, I was going to meet Hank and Sadie. Did you want me to take the girls?" Klara held her hands out to take Esmee.

"Oh, No, that's fine," Michaela shook her head. "We are going to sit with Rosie for a little while."

"All of ya?" Klara looked nervous.

"Yes," Michaela nodded. "I've been told my children are like medicine. I'm hoping that they will help Rosemary feel loved."

"Can't disagree with that," Klara smiled and patted Katie on the head. "You certainly cheer me up."

"Welcome," Katie gave her a beaming smile.

Klara chuckled, "You are the sweetest thing."

"Thanks," Katie grinned and scurried into the room.

Nodding to Klara, Michaela followed her daughter into the room, conscious that although Katie was a very sweet and caring child she could be quite boisterous. She smiled as she watched Katie try to take Rosemary's hand. The older girl shied away slightly, but Katie tried again "I sposed to make ya feel bettah," Katie told her forcefully.

"I thought you might like some company," Michaela lowered Esmee onto the bed.

"I..." Rosemary looked uncertainly from Katie, to Esmee and on to Michaela.

"Now, there's nothing to be afraid of," Michaela assured her. "They won't bite," she glanced down at Esmee. "Well Esmee likes to chew things as she's teething, so don't offer her your finger." Michaela smoothed Esmee's hair.

"Esmee give's really good hugs dough," Katie defended her sister. "Is Rosie your spesal name? Papa gived us spesal names, I Twinkle. Esmee's was Dancer but now he calls her Nah hay and Vy-let is Bean. He calls Mama, Caela but her name is Michaela" Katie gave her a smile and then looked down the bed at Esmee who had started to crawl up the bedspread. "Oh lookie, Esmee coming to give you hug. I like Esmee's hugs."

"She won't hurt you," Michaela told Rosemary softly. "She's probably just as nervous of you as you are as her, but Katie is talking to you so she knows you are safe." She watched as her daughter clambered up Rosemary's legs, before slumping down on the young woman, Esmee's little hand patting Rosemary's collar bone. "It's Ok Rosemary," Michaela lightly touched the young woman's leg that was beneath the patchwork quilt "She can see you are upset. Esmee learns by example and she idolises Katie."

"What idol ices mean?" Katie asked intrigued by the word her mother had used.

"Looks up to," Michaela told her. She turned her attention back to Rosemary. "Katie always hugs people, Esmee is slightly more wary, but she knows when someone needs one."

"She thinks I'm alright?" Rosemary whispered, her eyes darting between the two children, so unused to the unconditional love they appeared to be giving her.

"I fink you alright," Katie assured her, "sept where you got a cutted lip. Dat not Ok. You want me ta kiss it bettah?"

"Kiss it better?" Rosemary looked at the four year old strangely.

"Yeah," Katie nodded seriously "Helps, right Mama?"

"Right." Michaela nodded at her little girl.

"See and Mama's a doctor" Katie gave Rosemary a beaming smile. Using the bed to give her leverage Katie kissed Rosemary on the lips. Rosemary smiled, "Feel bettah?" Katie asked.

"Yes," Rosemary whispered.

"Children are wonderful healers," Michaela told Rosemary. "They can also sense a person's character, know if someone is safe or not, if a person is good or not."

Rosemary smiled slightly, her hand reaching to touch Esmee's back. "And she thinks I'm safe."

"Yup," Katie told her as she scrambled up on the bed. "Me too," she hugged Rosemary and slid into a comfortable position beside the girl "Vy-let does too, can tell coz she smiling but see only goes where Mama and Papa take her coz she can't walk or crawl coz she too little."

* * *

Brian looked up at the sound of a horse galloping towards the Reservation. His eyes transferred to Cloud Dancing as the Cheyenne slowly raised his head, finally moving and appearing awake after a night of near catatonia.

"Your father has returned," Cloud Dancing spoke softly, rising from his cross legged position. "I knew he would come."

"You did?" Brian looked at the wise man with surprise "How come?"

"He has a connection to your mother and you children. It is right that he find you," Cloud Dancing smiled weakly. "Ha Ho," He greeted Sully as the mountain man slide from the black horse's back with laid back elegance.

"Ha Ho," Sully greeted him softly, he did not take his brother's forearm in their customary greeting, instead patting him lightly on the shoulder, recognising by the way Cloud Dancing was moving his arms stiffly that he had cut himself to relieve some of the pain that he felt from losing his wife. He regarded his son for a few moments. Slowly he opened his arms inviting Brian in. Sully watched the battle play out within Brian's mind, the child so desperately wanting to run into his arms, the man wanting to prove his strength. Sully smiled as the child won and he had to take a step back with the force that came with Brian rushing head long into him. "It's Ok Son," he whispered supporting the tall frame of his sixteen year old son. "I got you."

"Pa," Brian whimpered, losing his battle with his tears again.

"It's Ok," Sully repeated, slowly he moved one of his hands reaching to touch Cloud Dancing, his fingers lightly brushing against Cloud Dancing's cheek. He locked eyes with his brother "I got you"

* * *

With the window open a fraction to let the gentle breeze cool her, the sound of the Colorado Springs street filtered in indiscriminately. Normally Michaela would not open a window for fear of dust, but with no other patients scheduled she had succumbed to the simple pleasure of a breeze. July was proving to be warm and when the wood of the clinic had been baked all day in the summer sun, the examination room could get hot. She looked down as Violet began to wake from her nap, smiling she leaned over and brought the baby into her arms. She stroked Violet's soft cheek, the baby was to be five months old in a few days but she was still so small, to Michaela's motherly eye about the size that Katie had been at almost four months. Bringing Violet to her lips she kissed the child. "You would only be that old though wouldn't you sweetheart." She smiled as Violet gave her a curious look, her expression forcing the same from the baby. "And your Papa is right, you are a smiley girl,"

Violet kicked her legs happily, bouncing in Michaela's arms. "You're a happy girl, aren't you?" Michaela blew a raspberry on the baby's belly, Violet gave a delighted chortle. "What a lovely noise, a lovely..." her head jerked round as she caught the sound of flesh hitting flesh, of someone striking another person. Moving to the window she caught the tail end of the fight, Hank angrily striding towards the sheriff while the person Hank had just hit lay seemingly unconscious on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL PETERSON!"

Michaela eyes moved from the unmoving figure to Hank, he was squaring up to the sheriff, forcing his chest into the other man's, clearly angry, clearly trying to get him to fight.

"NO YOU LEAVE IT, JAKE!" Hank bellowed as Jake tried to intervene.

Curious as to what had made Hank so angry, Michaela moved from the window out the clinic and onto the walk. It appeared the whole of town had stopped to watch the altercation.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO SIT BY AND DO NOTHING WHILE THAT ANIMAL IS WALKING THE STREETS," Hank shoved Jake when the Mayor muttered something. "THAT AIN'T THE SAME, THE GIRLS KNEW WHAT THEY WERE SIGNING UP TO, THEY WERE NEVER FORCED" Hank shoved Jake again before squaring on the Sheriff again.

Sensing that it was about to erupt into a fist fight, Michaela stepped forward to dispatch some preventative medicine. "Hank calm down."

"Calm down," Hank hissed spinning round with anger, when he saw that it was Michaela he seemed to calm, bringing his anger down to a quiet simmer. "That," he pointed at the prone figure on the ground, "is the animal that attached Rosemary last night and Genius here," he pointed at the Sheriff. "Is letting him go."

"What!" Michaela stared at the sheriff aghast. "Jake this cannot be allowed, he attempted to rape a young woman. He should be locked up and brought before a district judge!"  
"He's claiming it was consensual," Jake told her quietly. "Said he would sue us for false imprisonment and Brian for actual bodily harm."

"That's disgraceful!" Michaela spat. She bounced Violet sensing the baby was getting distressed.

"It's bullcr..."

"Hank," Michaela stopped the barkeep from cursing. "How can you let him go, when there is clearly evidence that is contrary to his claims?" Seeing that she was getting nowhere with the sound logic, Michaela changed tact "So how do you intend to protect us from him? Should I be...?"

"I'll watch him," The young sheriff sounded up at last.

"What ya gonna do? Stick a bell on him," Hank hissed.

"Joe," Jake muttered tiredly. "Just put him back in the cell."

"But!" the sheriff started to protest.

"But nothing, just do it." Jake rubbed his forehead. "Happy now?"

"Yes," Michaela sighed as the sheriff moved to collect the rapidly coming to young man, "and I trust he won't be out till a district judge is ordered."

"Yeah sure," Jake shrugged. "Whatever. Hank," he shot a look at his friend. "Care to add anything?"

"Nope," Hank crossed his arms and watched as Jake moved tiredly towards the barbershop. "That kid is a fool."

"Joe or Kyle?" Michaela asked holding Violet tight as the sheriff moved past her with Rosemary's attacker.

"Both," Hank muttered. "Thanks for the help," pre-empting her next question he sighed. "Don't want anyone like that around Sadie. I want to do it right this time," he lightly touched Violet's soft hand. "I ain't letting anyone risk that," he gave her a nod.

"I understand," Michaela loosened her grip on Violet. She released her breath, that until that moment she had not realised she had been holding and glanced towards the clinic, pleased that Rosemary's room was at the back of the clinic, that she had been spared the view of what was happening on the street. Violet began to grizzle, the heat and the dust and hunger getting to her. Michaela kissed her youngest and slowly walked back to the safety of the clinic.

* * *

Sully lowered Cloud Dancing's sleeve and rested his hand on his brother's shoulder. He had helped many a time deal with the cuts when a man was in pain for a loved one; he had seen too much pain in his time with the Indians. "I've been thinking" Sully whispered as he wiped his hands clean on a piece of soft leather. "We should do a lodge," he looked at Cloud Dancing expectantly.

"Perhaps," Cloud Dancing smiled. "But is this not a lodge but without the physical structure?"

"I guess, but you guys ain't talking," Sully gave Cloud Dancing a pointed look. "Can't heal if you don't talk."

"I fear my pain runs deeper then talk at present," Cloud Dancing awkwardly touched his arms.

"Well let's get you to a point where you don't want to make cuts to feel better," Sully patted his friend's shoulder. "You know you're gonna end up getting Michaela mad at you."

Cloud Dancing nodded softly. "Perhaps we should talk then. But I would rather talk with just you," he looked nervously at Brian. "There are things that only married men should talk of."

"That's alright," Brian rubbed his cheek. Glancing down at his toes he noticed the trail of mud on them, the dirt that was pressed into the leather where he had fallen to his knees.

"Brian," Sully prompted. "If ya wanna be there for Rosemary, you need to be free yaself to help her."

"Do I have to?" Brian looked at him, his voice moving to one of insolent child.

"I ain't gonna be mad at ya," Sully assured him. "You did what ya thought was right to protect…"

"I wanted to kill him," Brian blurted. "I wanted to tear him to pieces."

Sully smiled, "Tell ya a secret?"

"What?" Brian rubbed his cheek again.

"When the band of dog soldiers took ya Ma, I wanted to rip them apart. I woulda done too. If anyone hurt ya Ma, I'd want to rip em apart," he rose and moved to stand in front of his son. He held his arm out to Brian. "But you know why you are different from other men?"

Brian took his father's arm and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, "No."

"You feel bad about it. You hate that boy for what he did to Rosemary, but you hate yourself for beating him up, for fighting. That's what makes you a man Son. You can use your fists but you hate to do so." Sully slid his arm to hold Brian's forearm. "You know what? I ain't standing with a teenage boy, I'm standing with a real man. I only know a few of them, you're rare breed and I'm real proud you're my son," Brian blinked his eyes trying not to cry, his fingers gripping tight of Sully's buckskin coat. Sully held his arm firm, holding Brian's gaze. "You're allowed to cry if you want to, no shame in that."

"Pa," Brian fell forward, his long arms wrapping round Sully's neck.

"It's alright Brian," Sully held his son. He caught movement in his peripheral vision. Cloud Dancing moving for his tepee appearing to retreat from the display of intimacy. Sully sighed, wanting to follow but knowing that his son needed him still. The rustling of the tepee made Sully release Brian and together the two men watched as Cloud Dancing returned, awkwardly holding a large flute. The Cheyenne man approached them with a small smile.

Slowly he held out the flute to Brian. "You had a child's flute, now you must have a man's," Cloud Dancing offered the carved instrument to Brian. "Play."

Brian hesitated before taking the wooden cylinder into his hands. He studied the instrument, his fingers feeling for the space between the holes, tentatively he licked his lips, bringing the flute to his mouth. He blew softly making a tone with the flute, testing it's pitch. Positioning his fingers he began to play the only song he knew, the simple lilting melody that No Harm had taught him as a young boy, the simple notes wrapping around the men and calming their souls.

* * *

Rosemary stared at the silver letter opener, the sharp metal object lying so impotently in the wooden box, as if it had no meaning at all, as if it wasn't one of the most important objects in her life.

"What's dat?"

Rosemary turned and observed Michaela's daughter, the little girl hanging on the door handle, peering at her with curiosity. "That..." she sighed. "My Pa brought it."

"Funny pwesent," Katie muttered, she trotted into the room and studied the silver blade. "What's it do?"

"It cuts things," Rosemary told her trying to sound innocuous. "No, don't touch it!" She grabbed Katie's hand as it reached to touch the blade, "It's sharp."

"Good idea," Katie nodded. "I not 'llowed to touch Papa's knife or tomhawk," she pulled her hand from Rosemary's and scratched her head, as if she was trying to fathom out a great mystery. "Why he bring it? You ain't got nofink to cut."

"I asked him to," Rosemary took a deep breath.

"Katie," Michaela entered the room. "I'm sure Rosemary is tired; let's give..." she fell silent as she caught sight of the blade in the box on the bed. "Rosemary," she took a step closer, "You don't need that."

"I do," Rosemary told her quietly, "but not like that."

Michaela sat on the edge of the bed. "Why do you need it? You're not bad, you don't need to punish yourself."

"That's why I need to do this," Rosemary told her; tentatively she lifted the box and held it out to Michaela for her to take. "My Ma gave me that, she's been given it her Ma when my parents moved out here. It was an accident the first time. It was after Ma died I remember feeling a rush but we were all sad coz Ma was dead so I cried with Pa and with my brother and I felt Ok in the end." She brushed the hair from her eyes, grimacing lightly as she caught the bruise on her cheek. "When I came back from my aunt's it's like they expected me to be OK but I wasn't and I wanted to feel good and I remembered the rush. So I got that out and I," she made a small slashing gesture. "I felt good for a little while until it hurt so I wanted to do it again," she sighed, "and then I realised if I did it I would be ugly, so no one would touch me like he did so I kept doing it. Until Brian," she smiled slightly. "I want to get better, and I don't want to be a victim, Kyle's, Johnny Reed's. I don't want to be frightened all my life."

"So what does that have to do with the letter opener?" Michaela asked staring at the object nervously.

"I want to bury it," Rosemary told her. She smiled as Katie giggled.

"Bury a knife," Katie shook her head. "You silly."

Rosemary looked nervous and then realising the little girl meant she was funny, smiled. "What do you think?" she looked at Michaela with hope.

"I think it's a very brave step," Michaela took her hand. "Where would you like to bury it" she closed the box as Katie climbed up on the bed.

"I don't know," Rosemary shook her head. "Can you look after it until I do?"

"Of course," Michaela smiled.

"Mama," Katie smiled. "What does vicim mean?"

"Victim," Michaela pressed her lips together unsure how to explain without prompting anymore questions from her daughter.

"A victim is somebody who is scared someone will hurt them," Rosemary pulled the little girl onto her lap.

"You're right, shouldn't be vicim," Katie scowled. "I know how make you feel better, I tell you a story or I hug you, which you like?"

"I'll take the hug please," Rosemary smile slightly as Katie hugged her tightly.

Michaela watched her daughter with a smile, her gorgeous little girl one of the most beautiful things in all creation, one of the reasons that when something as awful as the incident with Rosemary, she knew that the world was still worth fighting for.

* * *

Michaela studied the scar on her lower abdomen, the raised red line where Violet had come into the world. She had earned many scars in her time in Colorado Springs, but her newest one was her most significant to her. She smiled as Sully wrapped his hands around her waist, she smiled she hadn't heard him approach, her still muffled hearing missing his soft padding footsteps.

"Hey," he whispered, kissing the side of her head, his hands trailing down to form the shape of a heart, just as he had done when she had been pregnant with Violet, her scar in the centre of the heart.

Michaela smiled and turned into him. "I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too," Sully held her gently. "You in pain?" he asked, guessing at the reason she was examining herself.

"No," Michaela sighed and rested her head against his chest. "Is Brian asleep? Is Cloud Dancing alright?"

Sully swallowed, knowing that there was something behind her examination, but not wanting to press her further. "He's doing alright he helped Brian a lot. Brian is flat out, it took a lot out of him but he'll be Ok. How's Rosemary?"

Michaela took a deep breath. "She is coping," she increased her grip, holding him tightly, holding him like she never wanted to let him go. "I love you."

"I love you too," Sully kissed the crown of her silky hair. He frowned at her silence, usually when he returned Michaela would bubble enthusiastically or chat away. "Caela, what's up?"  
Michaela sighed, slipping away from him she pulled her robe tight around her. She sat on the edge of the bed, staring intently at her feet. "Do you think my scars and my stretch marks make... would make me undesirable?" she glanced up at him, "not to you. I know you find me beautiful," she looked up him, fear flushing across her face as she took in his nervous look "You still find me..."

"Course," Sully assured her, he lowered himself to his knees. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world," he smiled as she gave a sigh of relief. "Caela what is this about?"

"I can't," Michaela looked at him, her eyes full of sadness. "Patient confidentiality," she muttered by way of explanation.

"I see," Sully knew better then to press her. "Are you worried that someone else may find you desirable?"

Michaela nodded, she sniffed, stifling a tear that threatened to spill from her green eye.

"Caela," Sully brushed the teardrop from her cheek. "I will always find you desirable, I would have done even if One Eye had violated you, if any man had done that to you," he kissed her tenderly, trying to banish the alarmed look that crossed her face at the mention of the dog soldier who had taken her all those years ago. "Having your soul and your heart in any state is all I need. I don't need to be intimate to be intimate with you," he placed his hands on her cheeks, softly holding her face. "I would wait for eternity for that, all I need, is to be with you, be in your presence."

"I love you," Michaela whispered, she inclined her head forward, letting it lead her body off the bed. Sully took her in his arms, taking her weight onto his knee as she sank into him, suddenly his wife seeming so small and tiny, so in need of protection. He wrapped his arms around her and lowered them both to the floor. "I love you," she whispered again, her hand gripping his bicep, holding him tight.

"I love you always," Sully whispered back, shifting his legs so he could support her better, one arm wrapped around her the other massaging the soles of her small cold feet.

"Always," Michaela whispered with a soft smile.

Sully smiled as he felt her nestle into him, her soft silky hair, luscious against his chest. "Always," he reiterated, "and forever," he kissed her temple lightly, her hair tickling his nose, filling his sinuses with her scent, the smell of perfume and their babies, the smell of home. "Always and forever," he mumbled into her skin. He smiled as he felt her relax, pleased that he had managed to banish whatever was gnawing at her confidence and strength. Lovingly he lifted her into his arms and placed her gently on the bed. She looked alarmed for a moment, clearly not wanting to be out of his arms, obviously needing him to feel safe. Sully quickly removed his dirty shirt and lowered himself to the bed, he nestled in beside her. She raised her head for him to lay his arm under, his strong muscular limb acting as a pillow. Michaela wriggled, pulling herself into him, her forehead coming to rest on his sternum, her leg looping between his, her body safe in his protective arms. Sully smiled, pleased beyond words to be back in his bed, in their bed, with Michaela in his arms. The most wonderful place to be, in the presence of his soul mate; with the wonder of being enshrouded in her aura of love and care filling his heart. He kissed her once more, feeling her slip closer to sleep, the protection of his arms making her forget her trouble, forget what was bothering her. His smile widened, pleased he had repaired her peace, pleased he could share it with her.


	20. Cincinnati Belle

_ChaCha: I hope you enjoyed the whole thing_

_Lynn: I love their kids, they are just so fun to write I'm pleased you enjoyed that part_

_Ok folks so here it is the final chapter of this season 8. Never fear (or fear) there will be a season nine which I shall start posting on the 1st of April. But for now I hope you enjoy the final chapter and that you have enjoyed the whole story (or at least the parts you could) Thank you to you guys for taking the time to read it and to my awesome few reviewers who let me know each week what you thunked of each chapter you guys make it all worthwhile. I hope you all enjoy the last chapter._

_Let me know what you think_

_Kate x_

_

* * *

_

Cincinnati Belle

She surveyed her son's room with trepidation, even though she knew they had done it before, Michaela still wasn't certain that Matthew would appreciate sleeping on the floor in Brian's room and yet even though Brian had offered to sleep in the barn so that Matthew could have the bed, she couldn't push her youngest son out of his own room. She sighed, the problem of sleeping arrangements was only going to get worse as the children got older. She was thankful she had the clinic, as at least she had somewhere for her Mother to stay now that Esmee had Colleen's old room and they had dismantled the bed to make way for the cot. Catching her 4 year old daughter's thumping feet in the hallway outside the bedroom Michaela turned with arms outstretched. Katie burst through the doorway and launched herself into her mother's arms with a giggle.

"How'd you know Mama?" Katie hugged Michaela tightly.

"I think you need to speak to your father about learning how to be stealthy," Michaela touched Katie's nose.

"What's stealvy Mama?" Katie flexed her legs, indicating to her mother she wanted to be put down.

Michaela happily obliged, letting Katie slide down her leg onto the floor. "To move about quietly."

"Oh I not do that Mama," Katie shook her head seriously. "I too cited." She grinned and moved to help Michaela with her chore of making a sleeping area for Matthew. "What you think Mattew's surprise is?"

Michaela smiled, ever since they had received the telegram from Matthew saying he would be coming for a visit and he would be bringing a surprise, Katie had chatted nonstop about it. The little one had come up with every feasible thing it could be and several unfeasible ones as well. "I don't know sweetheart, we shall have to wait till later when he arrives."

"When's that?" Katie tried to fold the blanket neatly, the cloth far too large for her, causing her to step on the end and stumble.

"His train will get in at five," Michaela told her taking the blanket from Katie and quickly folding it.

Katie stared at the clock on Brian's desk studying the clock face with interest, "and now it 4 past 1," she surmised noting the position of the short hand on the 1 and the long hand on the 4.

"Not quite sweetheart," Michaela crossed to Brian's desk. "Do you remember that when you're counting minutes which is the long hand, each big number equals five minutes."

"Oh Yeah," Katie strode over to the clock and stared at it hard, her face screwed up in concentration "It's tenty past 1. I mean twenty," she giggled. She turned into Michaela, hugging her round the middle, her arms reaching higher than ever before. Michaela sighed, her little girl was growing so fast, Katie's head resting against her lower abdomen where as only a month or so before she had been inches lower. "Love you Mama."

"And I you," Michaela smoothed Katie's hair.

"You cited Mama?" Katie looked up at her with a beaming smile.

"I am," Michaela assured her, "and now Matthew's bed is ready I feel much more prepared."

Katie observed the pile of blankets and pillows and gave Michaela an uncertain look. "Dat not really a bed Mama." She sighed, "Oh Yeah, I forgetted, Esmee needs you."

"She does?" Michaela smiled. "I thought she was taking a nap."

"She is," Katie sighed dramatically, "but she made her bottom expode again," she rolled her eyes. "She always does that."

* * *

Sully kept a firm grip of Katie and Esmee as the train rolled to a stop, Katie was being her usual bubbling brook of excitement as they waited for Matthew, while Esmee seemed carried along with the mood. He kissed the top of the baby's head as she clamped her hands over her ears, not liking the screeching of metal that came with the train braking.

"Esmee which end you think?" Katie touched her sister's foot trying to take Esmee's mind off the horrible noise. Esmee shrugged and gave a displeased look as the cloud of smoke washed over the platform.

"Hey Na'he," Sully kissed her lightly. "Look," he pointed towards the trees trying to distract the baby with the sight of a butterfly. Esmee watched the creature for a few second before giving him a smile.

"You like that?" Sully asked her bouncing her.

Esmee nodded.

"It's pretty ain't it? Know what else is pretty?" he winked at the little girl. Slowly Esmee pointed at her mother, her finger pointing firmly at Michaela's face before moving to point at Violet and then Katie. "Right," Sully smiled at her, "but you forgot Esmee." Esmee gave him a beaming smile, bringing her shoulders up to her ears and making her look even more adorable then he thought was possible.

"Is she alright?" Michaela smiled at the baby, though Sully could see the worry in her eyes.

"Noises just too much, right Na'he?" Sully assured her, he looked down as he felt Katie tense and directed his attention back to the train.

"Dere he is," Katie whispered excitedly. "MATTEW!"

Katie's yell and pointed hand drew Michaela's attention towards the far end of the train. She smiled as she watched her eldest dismount from the train, though she knew his profession required it, the sight of her son in a suit looked odd, especially as he was not wearing the wide brim tan hat that he had favoured so much as a younger man. He looked like a city boy, certainly not a boy who had been born and raised on the Western Frontier. She felt her chest swell with pride as she watched him courteously help a smartly dressed young woman from the carriage.

"Mama, Mattew's here," Katie tugged on Michaela's blue skirt excitedly.

"I know sweetheart," she smiled at her daughter. Feeling her husband straighten beside her she glanced up at Sully. "Sully, are you all right?"

"Fine Caela," Sully smiled at her. "He's bought a friend."

Michaela turned back to look at Matthew, sure enough the young woman he had helped from the train was following him up the platform.

"Mattew!" Katie called gleefully pulling away from Sully and rushing for her older brother. "Hey,"

"Hey Katie," Matthew accepted his little sister into his arms. "How are you?"

"I cited you here," Katie grinned at him. "I wanna know what the surprise is."

"I can show you," Matthew lowered her to the ground. "Katie," he glanced up at Michaela and Sully "Dr Mike, Sully, little ones." He grinned at Esmee and Violet. "Everyone, this is Gertrude Wallington," he took a step back to include the young woman into their group. "Trudy this is, my adoptive mother, Dr Michaela Quinn, Sully and their daughters, Katie, Esmee and Violet"

"It's lovely to meet you," Michaela automatically responded.

"I can't tell you how excited I am to meet you," Trudy smiled at her disarmingly. "Matthew's told me so much about you."

"So what's the surprise?" Katie folded her arms, "having a friend ain't a surprise, you a nice boy Mattew you should have lots."

Matthew chuckled and lifted his little sister once more. "Trudy's more than just my friend Katie, she's my fiancée."

"You're engaged!" Michaela gasped, her eyes darting between Trudy and Matthew.

"What's fee on see?" Katie asked curiously staring at Trudy with interest.

"It means I'm going to marry her" Matthew told the little girl, he turned his attention to his mother, "We got engaged last week, Trudy wanted to meet you."

"Well congratulations," Sully spoke up sensing Michaela's shock had turned off her ability to speak momentarily.

"Thanks," Matthew grinned.

"So dat mean you gonna have a big party like da one in Boston?" Katie smiled. "Can I throw the flowers again?" Katie asked hopefully.

"We haven't decided on anything yet," Matthew chuckled. "But you're on the list."

"Yes," Katie pumped her fist. She smiled at Trudy and then frowned. "Uh Oh Mama, where she gonna sleep?"

"Oh," Michaela whispered, flummoxed by the question her mind still reeling from the news that her son was engaged, to a girl that she had only just met.

"Oh, I'm staying at the Chateau," Trudy interjected. "I didn't want to be any bother or take up space, and the hotel is probably a bit more of what I'm used to," she smiled and turned her attention onto Katie. "You are just the sweetest thing."

"Trudy's father is a district Judge in Cincinnati, Trudy's house is one of the beautiful in the city." Matthew explained, noting his parent's raised eyebrows in response to Trudy's comment.

"Oh," Michaela muttered again, she sighed trying to turn her brain back into a functioning one. "Will you and Trudy be joining us for supper?"

"Course, I mean if that's alright" Matthew smiled.

"Course it is. Well best get everyone home then," Sully sensing Michaela need to move and get home so she could discuss the developments, "Best get the bags Matthew."

* * *

Sully watched his wife nervously as she moved around the kitchen unnecessarily noisily, he knew she was upset over Matthew and Trudy but he wasn't sure if it was to do with Matthew's secrecy over bringing Trudy, the fact that he hadn't told Michaela he was in a relationship serious enough that marriage was on the cards, or that the young girl had slighted their much loved home, which was a sure fire way to put Michaela's back up. He approached her carefully; slowly he pulled the knife that she was chopping vegetables with from her hand and set it on the side. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in tight against his torso, his mouth resting to the side of her right ear. "You Ok?"

"Yes," she sighed, Sully waited for her to continue knowing that as he left the pause to lengthen she would want to fill it, and with him holding her she couldn't distract herself with another task "Why didn't he tell us Sully?" Michaela whispered after a few minutes of tender holding. "Why did he keep this a secret?"

"I think it's a good way ta find out, like it better then getting a wire telling us," Sully slowly circled his fingers on her upper arm, trying to calm her.

"I mean the entire relationship, if he was that serious with her enough to want to get married, why did he not tell us about her?" Michaela sighed and rested her head back against his shoulder. "I just wish he had told me."

"I know," Sully kissed the side of her head, "but he seems happy, and she seems nice enough."

"Yes, well," Michaela mumbled, "as long as she can get used to our rustic charm..."

"Caela," Sully whispered warningly, frowning as she displayed her displeasure at the slight on their home that she had perceived Trudy's comment to be. His eyes travelled to the ceiling as he heard Violet wailing overhead, "Sounds like someone is hungry."

"Yes she does," Michaela agreed quietly. "I best see to her."

* * *

Katie watched Michaela climb up the stairs with interest. Her Mama was upset, she could see that, but she wasn't sure why. Matthew was going to have a big party like they had in Boston for Penny, and Penny had been really happy so Matthew would be happy, and Trudy seemed very nice. Katie turned her attention back on the living room; Matthew and Trudy were listening to Brian as he was explaining about the newspaper. Katie studied Trudy, she was pretty but not pretty the same way Mama was pretty or Klara was pretty. They were pretty no matter how they looked, Trudy looked like her pretty was all put on, a bit like the ladies who used to work for Mister Lawson, she had paint on her face and her blonde hair was fake curly not normal curly like Mama's or Esmee's. Katie turned to the play pen at the sound of a soft thud.

"Oh Esmee," Katie smiled, her little sister sprawled on the floor as she had fallen asleep while sitting up and had fallen to one side. Katie hauled herself over the bars to assist her sister, Esmee looking decidedly shocked and startled by her sudden bump. Katie carefully lifted Esmee up before sitting down with Esmee pulled onto her lap, "Dere, dere," Katie stroked Esmee's hair, like she had seen her Papa do so many times. Esmee relaxed and snuggled into Katie, her eyes quickly giving in to sleep.

Katie looked up at the sound of quick sharp footsteps approaching her; her eyes followed Trudy as she came to a stop above the two girls. "Oh she's a darling," Trudy spoke gently, reaching in as if she were to lift Esmee from Katie's hands.

Katie frowned; she held up her hand, her index finger extended warningly, "I wouldn't."

"No?" Trudy smiled at the little girl.

"Yup," Katie nodded, "Esmee don't know you and she get's scared of new people sometimes, spesally when see's tired."

"I see," Trudy smiled again. "May I come in?"

"In da play pen?" Katie looked at Trudy with surprise. "Really?" when Trudy nodded she smiled. "Kay."

"Thank you," Trudy elegantly climbed over the frame and sat down beside Katie.

"No one been in here before," Katie told Trudy her smile widening into a grin, "only me and Esmee, tried Vy-let as well but she didn't like it."

"Probably because she used to feeling all warm and cosy in your parent's arms," Trudy told her, pushing away some of the wooden bricks that were digging into her side.

"Never thought of that," Katie told her. "Dat's Coaly," she nodded towards her toy dog. "She's new, Mama maked her for me for my birfday."

"She's lovely," Trudy told her, "we have a dog like this at home."

Katie's eyes lit up with glee, "what she like?"

"She's a he," Trudy laughed. "He's my brother's dog, his name is Rufus."

"Your brother or da dog?" Katie asked confused.

"The dog," Trudy reached out as she noticed Esmee slipping from Katie's grip. "My brother is called Rupert."

"Rupert," Katie chuckled. "That's funny," she adjusted her grip around her sister, pulling Esmee back up lap. "How many you got? I got five, Mattew, Colleen, Brian, Esmee and Vy-let."

"I have six," Trudy told her with a smile. "One older sister, four older brothers and one younger brother."

"Dat's lots," Katie gave a whistle. "How close? Coz Esmee and Vy-let, they really close together, day gonna be one at da same time, but dey not born at the same time, Misser Lawson and Sadie gonna have babies born at the same time."

"My oldest brother is thirty four and my youngest brother is seventeen," Trudy smiled. "I'm twenty."

"Dats like Colleen see's twenty, and Brian he's sixtween." Katie smiled, she removed her hand from Esmee, "and I'm four," she splayed her fingers, "but only just," she giggled. "When your birfday?"

"May," Trudy smiled. "I understand that the same as you."

"Yup," Katie nodded excitedly, "an Esmee. Vy-let birfday in Febrey like Mama," she looked round as Sully approached. "Hey Papa, Esmee's sleepy."

"She is huh?" Sully bent over the side of the play pen and lifted Esmee off Katie's lap taking her into his arms. "You a sleepy girl Na'he?"

"Na'he," Trudy repeated as she stood up. "What does that mean?"

"Just a nickname," Sully stroked Esmee's hair, "It's Cheyenne for three."

"Oh, because she's your third daughter," Trudy smiled, "that's brilliant, so do you call Colleen one, and Katie two?"

"I Twinkle, but Papa calls me Twink," Katie answered for him, distracting Trudy from Sully stiffening at her comment.

"That's real sweet," Trudy smiled at the little girl and climbed back over the playpen. "Do you want a hand with the supper?"

"Nah," Sully shook his head, knowing that Michaela would probably not take kindly to the girl cooking, as it would one show her up as a poor host and two needle her further. "Caela will be down in a few, she's just feeding Violet. I best get this one off to bed," he kissed Esmee's soft hair, "sure Katie can keep ya busy."

* * *

Michaela turned her attention to Violet, distracting herself from the small crowd that surrounded Matthew and Trudy. She sighed to herself, she couldn't put her finger on it but she felt so uneasy about the whole situation. She knew she should be happy for Matthew, be ecstatic that he had found happiness and wanted to settle down with someone, but somehow she couldn't and she could find no reason for why. She drew her youngest child closer to her torso and tenderly rocked her from side to side; the action was soothing for her and the baby, though Violet was beginning to get fractious in the July heat. Loosening Violet's bonnet Michaela sighed once more, everyone was so happy for Matthew, how could she not be? Her reaction was surprising her, puzzling her beyond belief. She looked up, forcing a smile on her face as Loren approached the happy couple loudly congratulating them, she hadn't done that, not physically said the words to either of them. How she wished she had Dorothy to talk to about this. She missed her friend all the time but it was moments like this she missed the gentle words of someone who had been there. Sometimes Sully couldn't provide her the answer, it wasn't often, but this time was one of them and in the few times that she had struggled, Dorothy had always been the one who helped. Helped her find her path. She sighed with relief as she felt her daughter fill her diaper, the need to change the baby, the perfect reason to leave the cafe and get away from the potential questions that were sure to filter through now that everyone had congratulated Matthew. Everyone apart from her. She smiled at Matthew, and pointed at Violet indicating to him that she would need to leave to sort the baby out. Slowly she began walking towards the clinic, hoping that when she was alone, without the distractions of her family and her friends she could process her feelings for the change in her family, because she wanted to be happy for Matthew she truly truly did, and in her heart she was happy for him, but something in her head was stopping her from showing it and she needed to figure out what that was.

* * *

"So this is your empire," Matthew gazed around the gazette office, the room still looked much the same though Brian had added a few pictures from Katie to the walls brightening up the wooden box.

"Ain't an empire," Brian shrugged, "but it's mine. I'm real lucky that Miss Dorothy thought enough to leave it to me, and Loren has said I don't have to pay him back as much as Dorothy did, I'm real lucky."

"They love ya, coz of all the stuff you done for them, and how you make em feel," Matthew playfully pushed Brian, so the sentiment in his voice was lost with the action. "And Rosie, Katie's been telling me about her, sound like you done right by her."

"I couldn't stop Kyle from hurting her," Brian sighed sadly, "she's gone back to how she was, not completely but a lot."

"You did stop him though," Matthew pointed out. He touched the bruise on Brian's hand.

"I don't know if I did enough, she ain't spoken to me much," Brian sighed. "I miss her."

Matthew smiled. "Sounds like you like her."

"I do." Brian gave a soft smile, "she makes me feel good," he blushed, "my body does things when I'm near her, like sometimes I can't breathe when I'm around her. Sounds stupid huh?"  
"No," Matthew placed his hand supportively on his brother's shoulder. "Trudy makes it hard for me to breathe too sometimes. It means you've... We've found the right people. I bet if you asked Sully, he's say the same thing about Ma," Matthew released Brian's shoulder. Slowly he moved to the desk chair and sank into it, "I knew within 3 minutes of meeting Trudy that I was gonna marry her, took me months to brush up the courage to ask her out," he smiled sheepishly. "Now that sounds stupid."

"Guess," Brian grinned, nervously he ran his fingers over the type chest, the metal blocks of the type calming him as he ran through his mind what the letters could spell, the words he could write to tell the world his story. "When you gonna get married?"

"Not for ages yet," Matthew sighed sadly. "Trudy wants a garden," he smiled slightly. "I can only afford an apartment at the moment; you know I said that I was getting my own place. Well right after I got back after Violet was born, Trudy made this comment when we were talking about Esmee and Violet and she said she thought Dr Mike and Sully were real lucky because they got to sit outside with their babies and that was one thing she was looking forward to doing," he grinned at the image, the culmination of years of dreams, ever since he met Ingrid, the idea of the woman he loved sitting on the porch with their babies. "As soon as she said that I stopped looking at apartments and started saving every cent that I could. By next year I should be able to afford a small place with a garden. Then we'll get married."

Both boys looked up at the sound of the jangling bell. "Hey Ma," Brian greeted Michaela as she slipped in.

"Violet all sorted?" Matthew asked.

"Oh yes," Michaela smiled down at her youngest. "Where did everyone else go?" Michaela asked puzzled by the seemingly sudden vanishing of her family from the cafe.

"Pa took the kids over to the Reverend's to play with the dog," Brian told her. "Trudy is talking to Cynthia."

"They share a passion for dresses," Matthew explained with a wry smile. "Ma, let me walk you over to the Reverend's, leave our editor here to get on with his work," he ruffled his brother's hair. Sidestepping Brian's playful swipe at him, Matthew moved closer to Michaela, ushering her out the door. As they stepped out onto the street Matthew touched her elbow, "Dr Mike, could I hold Violet?"

"Of Course," Michaela smiled and deftly handed him the baby. Matthew smiled as he took the weight of his sister. "She likes her older brother I think," Michaela smiled as she noted Violet's happy expression.

"She sure is a smiler," Matthew stuck his tongue out at the baby, prompting her to giggle. "She's real cute." He looked up from the baby, catching Michaela's eye. "Why don't you like Trudy?"

Michaela blanched, his change of topic hitting her unexpectedly. "I don't dislike her," Michaela assured him, suddenly feeling very vulnerable, as if her delicate daughter had been some kind of protective shield. "I don't know her."

"She didn't mean what she said about the house, not the way you think she did. Truthfully the Chateau is the closest thing to the way she's been brought up. Ya know before she came here, she'd never seen a live chicken or a cow," Matthew apologised for Trudy, "she really loves the house."

"Why did you not tell us about her?" Michaela changed the subject once more. During her time tending to Violet, she had had time to process her thoughts properly, and had hit on the reason as to why she was so upset, and why she was unable to be happy for Matthew. "If she is so important that you want to marry her, why have you kept her a secret from us?" She sighed nervously. "Is it that you are ashamed of us? The way we live? Were you frightened we would embarrass you?"

Matthew looked at her aghast, "Of course not! I...I just didn't want to get your hopes up and then it not amount to anything. I wanted you to see it was serious."

"Turning up with a fiancée is certainly serious." Michaela pointed out. She paused as they reached the bridge, "Matthew all I want for you and your siblings is for you to be happy. If that is through courting a young lady for a few months and then going your separate ways, like you did with Emma then that is perfectly acceptable. I don't want you to keep something like that a secret from me. I see so little of you and now I think of it, your letters have been rather stilted because I now realise you have been editing out most of your life because it involved Trudy. I don't want you to edit your life; I want to know it all." Michaela blinked, her eyes filling with liquid, her admission of what had been worrying her releasing her from her binding antipathy for her son's nuptials "I'm so happy for you. I just hate that you felt that you had to hide her from us."

"If I promise to not hide from you again, will you promise to speak with Trudy?" Matthew asked hopefully. "She really wants you to like her."

Michaela nodded, suddenly feeling very ashamed of herself, realising that poor Trudy must feel completely terrified to meet her future in-laws and she had been far from welcoming. "Of course, perhaps I can speak with her tonight."

"Thanks Dr Mike," Matthew gave her a beaming smile. "I mean that. She's gonna be so pleased."

* * *

"Need a hand?"

Sully looked up with a smile at the sound of Matthew's voice. "Sure, never say no to someone offering to help muck out."

Matthew chuckled, "Weird though it sounds, I actually miss it."

Sully looked at him incredulous. "You miss scooping up the muck from the animals." Sully laughed, "Well be my guest."

Matthew grinned and took the other shovel from the tool rack. "How are you?" Matthew asked as he stepped in beside the older man, "I'm guessing things have been tough recently with Cloud Dancing."

"Some," Sully sighed. "He's hurting a lot, but he'll get better in time, just like I did after Abagail and you did after Ingrid." He looked up at Matthew, "She's a nice girl Trudy and Esmee's taken to her which is always a good sign."

Matthew grinned, "I just hope Dr Mike does to."

"That why ya out here?" Sully levered a spade of soiled straw into the wheelbarrow. "To give them a chance. I take it you spoke to her then."

Matthew nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah," he smiled. "She was upset about me not telling her about Trudy."

Sully nodded his head in understanding, for Michaela her family and knowledge were the two things she valued most in the world, so knowledge about her family, especially Colleen and Matthew was so precious to her. For Matthew to not tell her something as important as this, in Michaela's mind was probably worse than if Matthew had hit her in the face. "So how you meet her?"  
"Through one of her brothers," Matthew emptied his full shovel into the wheelbarrow. "He needed assistance with a divorce and my firm helped him secure his assets," Matthew sighed. "At least something good came out of something horrible. It is strange though."

"How so?" Sully looked puzzled at the young man.

"I'm getting what I want, a wife and kids, well hopefully, but in my plan I was gonna build this home for my family to live in. Now it's I'm working hard so I can buy her a house," he smiled wistfully at the thought. "I like it, ya know the idea of providing for someone."

"One of the best feelings, knowing ya are," Sully confided. "Comes right after being with ya wife and kids. My best moment of the day is putting the kids to bed, because their attention is just on me and they get real cuddly and they ain't distracted by all their learning, they just wanna be held and loved." Sully grinned, "and at the end of it I know that I get to go into the bedroom and be with the most wonderful woman in the world and I don't mean being together as a married couple. I mean being in each other's space, just letting our love retune into each other after the distraction of the day, just me and her enjoying each other for what we are, however we choose to," Sully shrugged. "That's just my two cents worth."

"Good two cents." Matthew told him appreciatively. "I enjoy spending time with Trudy, sometimes just being in the room with her, we don't have to talk or anything."

Sully nodded in understanding. "You've been blessed, we both have, we're lucky men."

"We are," Matthew smiled, he scooped up the last lot of mess. "Sull...Pa would it be alright If I put the girls to bed tonight? Just to see how you mean, see what I got to look forward to."

Sully nodded slowly. "I'll give you tonight but on one condition."

"What's that?" Matthew fiddled with the brim of his hat nervously.

"That you don't keep anymore secrets from your Ma. I appreciate you came told us the news of ya engagement in person, but you shoulda told her about Trudy, when ya wrote or in a wire."

"I promise," Matthew nodded earnestly.

"I mean it Matthew," Sully held out his hand for Matthew to shake. "The thing I live for is making Michaela happy and you keeping secrets from her does the opposite of that." He shook the younger man's hand strongly. "When ya soul is a bit more entwined with Trudy, you'll understand what I mean."

* * *

Slowly Michaela moved into the living room, Matthew's fiancée sat in one of the armchairs reading, while Esmee and Katie were in the playpen. She smiled as she watched Katie trying to teach Esmee how to build a particular structure out of the blocks, though Esmee seemed more interested in knocking down whatever Katie had built. Satisfied her children were occupied and with Violet happily lying in her cradle playing with her hands, Michaela sat in the other armchair. She raised an eyebrow as she took in the book that Trudy was reading, one of her medical books, one of the first she had read when she first dreamed of pursuing her dream of being a doctor.

"Oh I'm sorry," Trudy noticed Michaela's scrutiny. "I shoulda asked before I started reading it," the young woman blushed. "I was just interested; I ain't ever met a lady who got to do a man's career."

"A man's career," Michaela raised her eyebrow. "Medicine is far from that Trudy."

"Oh I know that, but you know it's something that people think only men should do," Trudy sighed. "I hate the fact that my parents paid for me to go to school and I learnt all this fascinating things and then I finished school and that's it. I now gotta be interested in needlepoint and findin a husband. Ain't fair when my brother's all got to go to college."

Michaela nodding in understanding. "Is medicine what interested you?"

"No," Trudy shook her head. "More history, they way we lived or other people lived, I'm real interested in languages too, the way it changes, what I'd really love to do is look at how all these different cultures coming over to America from all these different countries, how that affects the way we speak that type of thing," she blushed. "It's just a pipe dream though. I know Matthew can't afford for me to go to college because he's trying to get the house and there's no way my parents would pay for it." She sighed before her face transformed into an excited smile, "but Matthew said he'd take me round a whole bunch of places like Washington and Gettysburg. And he said next time we come he'll take me to see Cloud Dancing so I can learn about his people, he didn't want to bother him this time on account of his wife dying. Last thing he would want is prying into his people who are all gone." Trudy gave a nervous giggle and pushed a stray tendril of curled blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Just because you can't go to college doesn't mean you can't learn," Michaela pointed out. "Learning is not restricted to the classroom."

"Oh I know," Trudy smiled. "I just, I think it's the notion of going to college, it just sounds so exciting, but I'm too old now anyway. Book learning for me."

"You're welcome to borrow anything off the bookshelf," Michaela offered with a smile. "Though I would prefer if you leave the medical texts, I do use them."

"Really!" Trudy's face blossomed with a huge smile. "Oh I'd love that, you got some real fascinating books"

Michaela smiled and settled back into her chair, Matthew was correct, she did like Trudy. The hair and makeup and pretty dresses, we're for show. Was what was expected of her, the image she was forced to portray to get the husband she was supposed to find so she could fulfil her prescribed purpose in life. Thankfully a purpose she would far eclipse especially with Matthew at her side, pushing and helping her achieve things she wanted, just like he had done with Emma. "Of course, just don't take too many I don't want Matthew to hurt himself carrying the bags" Michaela quipped, opening her mouth she meant to steer the conversation towards the approaching nuptials but the sound of Esmee crying caused her to pause and look towards the playpen. Katie was climbing out and Esmee was clearly not happy about it. "Katie," Michaela called her daughter to her.

"Mama," Katie trotted over, she sighed dramatically. "Esmee not know how to do it properly and she won't learn," she flopped theatrically onto the ottoman, clearly annoyed.

"Katie you've upset Esmee," Michaela pointed out, "she thought you were playing."

"Esmee upset me," Katie told her sagely, rolling onto her back and staring at Michaela out the top of her eyes. "I wanned to teach her but she just knock it down."

Michaela paused as Trudy rose to collect Esmee from the playpen. "I'm sure she didn't mean to upset you, she thought what you were doing was fun." Michaela held her arms out for Katie, the little girl came to her and settled on her knee. "I know you want to teach Esmee but sometimes she just wants to play."

"But I trying to play tower," Katie told her. "How we play tower if she keeps knocking it down?" Katie frowned as Trudy returned with Esmee. "Oh dear," Katie sniffed ominously, clearly upset now that she had seen her sister's tears. "I maked her cry, Mama I bad sistah," her bottom lip trembled.

"Of course not," Michaela assured her rubbing her back, "Is she Trudy?"

"No," Trudy told the upset four year old. She stroked Esmee's back. "You're Ok aren't you?"

"Kaee," Esmee bleated sadly, pointing at Katie "no ov,"

"I love you," Katie stared at her shocked she slid from Michaela's knee, she rushed to Esmee on Trudy's knee. "I love you," she repeated and stroked Esmee's hair. "Katie love Esmee lots."

Esmee gave her a beaming smile. "Ov Kaee," the little girl flexed her hands reaching for Katie to pull her in for a hug.

"Sounds like they're getting tired," Trudy muttered while Katie and Esmee made up.

"Yes," Michaela sighed, "I must get supper started so I can feed them and get them to bed."

"Would you like a hand?" Trudy offered.

Michaela smiled, "That would be lovely, thank you," she rose and took Esmee from Trudy's lap, she kissed the baby's soft cheek. "Shall we try playing again?" Esmee nodded. "Try not to knock the tower down," she instructed the toddler, she smiled as Esmee nodded once more, "Katie " she held her hand out for her four year old. "I think Esmee will try and play now." She settled the baby in the play pen and helped Katie over the side. Satisfied that the children were Ok, Michaela indicated to Trudy to accompany her to the kitchen.

"Will they be alright by themselves?" Trudy asked nervously.

"Oh Yes," Michaela assured her, "they'll play much better without an audience," she frowned slightly as she heard Esmee mutter, 'Uh oh' followed by the telltale sound of the blocks falling over, hearing no complaint from Katie she gave a sigh of relief. "I'm afraid it will just be left overs," Michaela told Trudy apologetically. "You'll just need to chop up some vegetables and then I'll throw it all in the pot."

"That's fine," Trudy smiled, she held her hand out. "I think I can handle chopping."

* * *

Matthew grinned at the sight of the two little girls, their heads drooping after a hard day of play, he glanced at Sully. "Should I?"

"Yeah," Sully nodded with a smile. "They're both done in," taking in Michaela's bemused expression he explained. "Matthew's gonna put the kids to bed tonight."

"Oh how lovely," Michaela smiled, she stroked Katie's hair. "You hear that sweetheart; Matthew's going to put you and Esmee to bed."

"Trudy helpin?" Katie asked rubbing her eye with her wrist. She stifled a yawn.

"If you would like me to," Trudy smiled at the little girl.

Katie nodded. "You can tell stowy. Mama I get down?"

"You may."

Katie slithered from her chair and moved towards the stairs, she looked up the steep flight with a sigh.

"You want me to carry you Katie?" Matthew asked, he smiled as the little girl shook her head and seized the banister, pulling herself up two steps before pausing and nodding her head. "Okay then," he lifted Katie into his arms, his smile widening as she nestled her head into his neck, her arms wrapping round his neck.

Together he and Trudy made their way up the stairs and into Katie's room, Esmee looked surprised to be set on Katie's bed but soon snuggled in next to her sister with a contented sigh. Once the bedclothes had been collected they each took a child. Trudy helping Katie and Matthew dressing Esmee. As Trudy helped Katie from her dress she began to tell her story.

"Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess she was loved across all the land, and when the princess was to marry the kingdom would be in peace. But the wicked witch didn't want that, so she tricked the princess into pricking her finger on a spinning wheel."

"Sleepin beauty," Katie smiled sleepily she pulled her nightgown on. "Princess called Roara."

"That's right," Trudy helped the little girl into her bed. "Princess Aurora pricked her finger on the spinning wheel and she fell into a deep sleep that no one could wake her from. The wicked witch stole Aurora and set the challenge that only the princess's true love could break the spell and he would have to rescue the princess from the wicked witch's castle," she stopped as she saw both the little girl's eyes closed in sleep, she gently kissed Katie. "Sleep well sweetie, I'll finish it tomorrow." Nodding to Matthew they both left Katie's room and crossed to Esmee's, the baby asleep in Matthew's arms. Carefully he laid Esmee in her cot and positioned the blanket. He sighed with happiness as he looked down at his little sister, the truth of what Sully had told him earlier sinking in, making him want his future all the more.

"You Ok Matthew?" Trudy asked slipped her hand into his.

"Yeah, just can't wait," Matthew squeezed her hand, "can't wait for Miss Gertrude Wallington to become Trudy Cooper and for us to have babies of our own."

"It's a good thing to wait for," Trudy smiled. "Couple of years this could be us, staring down at our baby, in our home," she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"You know Katie will hold you to finishing the story." Matthew told her as he touched her cheek with his hand. "Does the princess get her happy ever after?"  
"Of course," Trudy began to lead him from the room. "It's a fairy tale, but we'll get our happy ever after too."

"Good," Matthew kissed her softly. "You gonna tell me the rest of the story on the way to the Chateau?"  
"Of course," Trudy giggled. "Can't have my Prince Charming not know the story of Sleeping Beauty," she paused at the top of the stairs and kissed him once more. "You're going to need to know it for telling our babies."

* * *

She smiled as she felt his hand creep around her middle, sure that Violet was tucked in properly, she straightened, turning on the spot to face her handsome husband, his hand trailing round her back.

"I'm real pleased you let her in," Sully whispered, locking the fingers of his two hands tightly together, holding her within the circle of his arms. "Matthew is real in love with her."

"Matthew understands his crazy old mother," Michaela muttered with a smile.

"Ya ain't crazy," he kissed her, "or old."

"No?" Michaela smiled, running her hands through his hair

"No," Sully whispered, he pulled her in tight for another kiss, their lips pushing against each other with matching force, a long passionate moment that only broke when he sensed her need to breathe.

Michaela gasped slightly, her body reacting to her husband's kiss and his gentle fluttering fingers up her spine. "Sully," she leant in again tasting his lips hungrily.

For a moment they broke apart to remove their clothing, Sully's thick fingers helping her to remove her clothes once he had divested his shirt and buckskins. Michaela shivered as he traced his hand over her form, her skin tingling with his gentle touch. Devoid of clothing Sully pulled his equally bare wife towards their bed, his lips falling in to taste the skin of her neck. He lowered her to the bed, her form falling sensuously onto the mattress, her arms like ribbons, her bone seemingly gone as she melted under his expert touch.

She moaned as his lips travelled down her form, her husband kissing her in all the places she felt undesirable, suddenly awakening her to her true beauty, she opened her mouth to protest as she felt his lips trace to her pubic bone, his lips kissing her caesarean scar before beginning their journey back up her torso to claim her mouth. As their kiss broke apart she managed to remember her husband's name. "Sully," she mumbled in pleasure as he came to rest on top of her, she gave another moan of approaching ecstasy, for it had been too long since they had experienced enthusiasm of this magnitude, far too long. The room around them vanished, and it was just them, alone, entwined, enraptured. She opened her mouth in silent approval of what Sully was doing, her heart pounding like a thousand buffalo stampeding across the plain. She was in bliss, complete and utter bliss. Her still broken hearing missed his soft voice as he spoke her name, her ears filled with the sound of a heavenly chorus extolling the wonder of their union, the beauty of their love, the true oneness of their souls. The choir singing for the absolute true and wonderful heaven that was their love for each other, and for now their lives.

The End


End file.
